


Двойная спираль: второй сезон

by SSC



Series: Двойная спираль [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Detectives, Drama, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mind Meld, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 115,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Полгода спустя после событий первого сезона ситуация выглядела несколько замороженной. На самом деле глобальные процессы уже сдвинулись и вот-вот переломают весь устоявшийся порядок вещей. Хэнку и Коннору предстоит решить много совсем неочевидных разногласий. Гэвину - иметь дело с последствиями своих решений и лжи, а Ричарду - разбираться, как стать настоящим мальчиком.Перкинсу и Даниэлью тоже вовсе не стоит расслабляться: дело, которое расследует Перкинс, опаснее всего в его карьере.
Relationships: Daniel/Richard Perkins, Hank Anderson/Connor, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Двойная спираль [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1156280
Comments: 40
Kudos: 69





	1. Предисловие

**Author's Note:**

> Текст будет учитывать все события первого сезона, допов и рождественских спешлов, которые собраны вот в этом сборнике: https://ficbook.net/collections/11872922  
> Перечитывать не обязательно: введение напомнит о событиях, но всё-таки имейте в виду.
> 
> Главы Даниэля пропускать можно, но там будут довольно ценные сюжетные ключи, которые помогут понять происходящее раньше. Главы Коннора и Гэвина.  
> равноценны, пропускать нежелательно. Вообще я крайне приветствую поиск разгадки в комментариях!  
> Дополнительные предупреждения и TW можно найти по ссылке: http://lnnk.in/aud2 (пароль "yes", потому что это реальные спойлеры)
> 
> Вообще это только начало очень долгого и сложного текста, так что пристегните ремни :)  
> Автора можно поддержать на патреоне за некоторые бонусы :) Любая поддержка ценна!  
> За процессом можно следить в твиттере: https://twitter.com/SoletSerCro, там будут кое-какие бонусы на другом сайте (и вы все знаете этот сайт))

К лету 2039 года все шло так хорошо, как только могло в сложившихся условиях, не считая безобразного разгула наркоторговли. Его только-только начали прижимать.   
Сержант Гэвин Рид оставался локальным начальником отдела по расследованию убийств в Центральном отделении полиции Детройта. Все привыкли к тому, что он далеко не только работает вместе с Ричардом, андроидом серии RK900. Эксперимент все еще не до конца признали удачным. Центральный оставался единственным отделом во всей Америке, в котором работало сразу четверо андроидов-детективов: Ричард, Ольга - напарница Тины Чэнь, Мила - напарница Линды Персон, и Коннор Андерсон - напарник и партнер Хэнка Андерсона. Коннор был единственным андроидом, взявшим фамилию человека, пусть и неофициально.

Дело о тириумной лихорадке, недавно вспыхнувшей в доме Златко, тихо ушло на дно с другими загадочными и нераскрытыми делами. Агент Перкинс расследовал его неторопливо, стараясь не спугнуть подозреваемых. Нелегальный и незарегистрированный домашний андроид, восстановленный PL600 Даниэль, очень ему в этом помогал.

Несчастный случай с последней официальной свидетельницей тириумной лихорадки - Сарой Лит - так и не стал уголовным делом. Ее жена, Шелли Лит, впрочем, продолжала поиски самостоятельно. 

Элайджа Камски оставался самым загадочным миллиардером-затворником в мире. Он не спешил выходить на связь и привлекать к себе внимание. Компания Киберлайф старалась восстановить хоть что-то из активов и искала способы продолжить существование в новом мире. Мире, где андроиды теперь считаются равными людям и получают большую поддержку от правительства и лично от президента Кристины Уоррен.

Маркус все так же пропадал в Вашингтоне, пытаясь добиться принятия двадцать девятой поправки, по-настоящему обеспечивающей права андроидов. К лету 2039 все еще единственным актом, защищающим права андроидов, оставалось предварительное распоряжение Кристины Уоррен от 12 ноября 2038 года, все еще не прошедшее голосование в Конгрессе. Вторым законом, защищающим права андроидов, являлся довольно размытый акт "об обязательных рабочих местах" от 29 ноября 2038, позволяющих андроидам оставаться на рабочих местах, которые те занимали до революции, за "разумную" плату. В основном это были очень небольшие деньги, эквивалентные амортизации средств производства. Минимальной заработной платы для андроидов никто не устанавливал.

Киберлайф все так же отказывалась чинить девиантов, но Иерихон уже разворачивал программу, по которой люди-техники Киберлайф могли в частном порядке оказывать услуги ремонта. Откуда на это брались деньги, Иерихон не афишировал. Впрочем, с легализацией андроидов все еще оставалось множество вопросов. Даже Кара все еще не подала в суд на Тодда: дело застряло на предварительном сборе документов. 

Андроиды-девианты и андроиды-пробужденные осторожно старались договориться. Джош и его подчиненные старались проинформировать даже самую крохотную общину пробужденных о том, что на самом деле происходит в Детройте и в мире, как попасть в ноосферу, где искать помощь, случись что. 

Гэвин продолжал действовать через андроида-"болвана" по имени 129. После того, как этот андроид вытащил Алису из ее запертой комнаты в глубине сознания, а Лютера - из суицидального коллапса, его позиции в Иерихоне заметно окрепли. Информация о том, что это маленький эксперимент Гэвина и Элайджи, все еще не была раскрыта. Этого не могло быть, потому что не могло быть никогда: такой технологии не существовало официально.


	2. Часть 1. Глава 1. Гэвин Рид.

_3 июня 2039. Утро. Сержант Рид_

Песчаный замок, снятый снизу вверх, выглядел как после атаки дракона: высокие башенки оплыли, изящные мостики попадали как попало, флаг печально сполз, вплавленный в массив, а роскошный подъемный мост своротила чья-то мертвая голова.  
Фотографии от криминалистов оказались весьма захватывающими: трупешник приплыл прямо на фестиваль песчаных фигур и неплохо вписался в антураж.  
Изучал Рид левым глазом, а правым через андроида-болванчика читал предварительный отчет. Очень удобно! Левой рукой он листал заметки в терминале, правой потянулся за кофе в слепую зону. Чашка провернулась и выскользнула, заливая стол и колени горячей жижей. Гэвин вскочил, чуть не уронил терминал:  
\- Пиздец!  
Ричард поднялся и начал заботливо вытирать кофе салфетками с их общего стола. Вид на него в таком ракурсе был, между прочим, огонь! Гэвин аж закусил щеку, чтоб не думать слишком опасных вещей.  
Ричард поднял глаза - идеально-голубые, чуть-чуть раскосые, привычно спокойные.  
\- Ты же помнишь про Тину?  
\- Эммм… Ща, отмоюсь, ок?  
Гэвин слинял в туалет. Он прекрасно помнил про Тину, но вот кем именно помнил! Так, так, они болтали пару раз, и это было… Вода особо не помогала убрать кофе с джинсов, да он и не пытался. Какого хрена, вылетело из головы… Так, так: Тина жаждала озвучить перемены в жизни своей напарницы, и это было… точно! В первый раз Ричард разговаривал в Иерихоне со 129: ему интересно было, как отнесется пробужденный! А второй раз был дома, точно-точно: на нем сидела Шейла, пушилась и терлась о сверкающую белую руку Ричарда. Значит, второй разговор, куда менее подробный, был все-таки с Гэвином напрямую.  
Поймают. Поймают и будет пиздец.  
Гэвин плеснул в лицо холодной воды, успокаиваясь. Пока-то не спалили. Все в норме.  
\- Ты сильно обжегся?  
Ричард придержал его за плечо, присел на одно колено, промокая ткань от кофе.  
\- Да нормально все. На черном не видно, забей. Ну забей, честно, - Гэвин выхватил салфетки, поднял его. - Все в норме, и про разговор помню. Обещаю не ржать, не подкалывать, вести себя как почти сорокалетний начальник отдела, скучно и вменяемо.  
\- Я благодарен. Для них это действительно важно.  
Рич потянулся вперед и коснулся губами шрама на носу. Гэвин криво улыбнулся в ответ, ткнулся лбом в плечо на секунду и отлип.  
Взрослый, скучный начальник небольшого отдела расследования убийств. Все еще сержант. Надо вести себя пристойно и ни в коем случае не сказать вслух то, чего знать не должен был.  
Пока Гэвин выруливал.  
Пусть даже порой он просыпался, обнаруживая себя в зарядной стойке или разруливающим поток на трассе, он все еще мог очень четко разграничить жизнь 129 и свою собственную. Пока все шло хорошо. Рид крепко сжал руку Ричарду, отпустил и вышел, благоухая кофе и слегка прихрамывая - ожог-то был легкий, а вот коленом он уебался до синяка, взлетая из-за стола.  
Народ уже собрался, стоило отвернуться! И Тина стояла, заслоняя всем невеликим ростом свою RK900. Им давно стоило сказать, половина отдела и так просекла, что происходит.  
\- Вперед, - объявил Рид, чтобы никто не успел ляпнуть чего. И так, судя по их лицам, уже готовы стрелять.  
\- Мы хотим объявить кое-что важное, - Тина сжала кулаки.  
\- В будущем я бы хотел, чтобы меня называли Ольгерт. Метка для андроидов давно изменена, теперь мне хотелось бы попросить и коллег-людей использовать правильное обращение.  
Его молд все еще оставался женским, и в ближайшее время сменить никак не получилось бы. У андроидов все еще стояла очередь даже на самый экстренный ремонт.  
\- Окей, Ольгерт, будем обращаться так, - объявил Рид. - За работу!  
\- Что, так просто? - спросила Тина.  
\- Мы живем в тридцать девятом, дискриминация по гендерному признаку запрещена уже черт знает сколько. Если кто-то не перестроится, я по жопе лично выпишу. Прозрачно? - Рид оглядел детективов и офицеров. Миллер перестал хихикать. В целом восприняли нормально. - Ну вот и супер.  
Ольгерт стоял еще так, будто готов был к драке. Пришлось заняться им напрямую - хлопнуть по плечу, привлечь внимание. Жалко, что нельзя было выдернуть в комнату ноосферы - уникальная способность Гэвина сливаться с андроидами все еще оставалась его маленьким секретом. А то вдруг кто сложит все-таки два и два.  
\- Все в норме. Сначала народ может ошибаться, но дай нам время - все смогут перестроиться.  
\- Вы уверены, сержант Рид?  
Ольгерт смешно басил. Надо бы ему через 129 подкинуть рекомендацию слегка поднять тон. И замаскировать грудь получше: несмотря на пять слоев тряпок, ее было видно. Впрочем, для женских молдов девятисотой серии сделали такие выдающиеся песочные часы, что замаскировать будет непросто. Пузо что ли пусть изобразит...  
\- Все будет круто. Все, за работу. Преступникам шеи за подъебки не ломать! Если глаз придется подбить, то я прикрою. Тина, не дергайся так, все будет отлично.  
Рид подмигнул, ухмыльнулся и пошел на выход. Скучной начальнической работы оставалось еще дохрена, но пятница же! Он в гробу видел бумажки, хотелось выехать на что-то настоящее. Так-то следовало назначить труп хоть на Андерсонов, хоть на Тину с Ольгертом, но Рид нагло заграбастал его себе - чтобы хоть воздухом снаружи подышать, а не этой кондиционированной мутью.  
И Ричард тут как тут. Смотрит с намеком. Гэвин на миг похолодел, несмотря на жару. Ладно, тема для разговора была: он пропустил завтрак, потому что опаздывал на тренировку, и в животе уже бурчало.  
\- Заедем за едой, ок? Жрать хочу.  
\- Конечно. Знаешь, я давно хотел тебе сказать… - Ричард наклонился и снова тронул переносицу губами. Любимое место, как-никак. - Мне иногда кажется, что тобой кто-то командует, и вот тут, - он постучал чуть выше, по лбу, - есть только маленький пульт управления.  
Во рту мгновенно пересохло. Догадался?! Как давно он знал? Гэвин судорожно сглотнул.  
\- И кто мной управляет?  
\- Кошка Шэйла. Она любит ронять чашки. Я прав?  
Несколько мгновений они молчали. Рид хрипло рассмеялся и ткнулся лбом в его плечо - плевать, что публично. Не спалился! Это была шутка, чертова шутка!  
\- Извини, у меня все еще не очень получается, - прошептал Ричард.  
\- Охуенно вышло. Серьезно, просто бриллиант. Ладно, поехали, давай, вперед!  
Рид утащил его за руку к байку, еще раз фыркнул, переживая то мгновенное падение в бездну ужаса, и завел двигатель. Все снова удержалось на краю и не развалилось нахрен! Разве это не счастье?

Короткие крылышки байка раскрылись, выводя их в полет. Спецтрасса сегодня была забита мелким летающим транспортом - такие же байки, небольшие парящие машинки, даже один полноразмерный седан с мощными турбинами свернул с девяносто шестого. Рид не гнал, наслаждаясь полетом: труп уже обследовали, спешить некуда. Они притормозили у "Сомбреро".  
Недавно этот крохотный закуток расширился, захватывая соседнюю квартиру, и теперь внутри было вполне просторно. Стойка с разноцветным тириумом сверкала на самом видном месте - хит сезона, как-никак.  
\- Здорово, Диего! Зеленую жижу Ричу, мне двойной капучино и двойной буррито без лука, как обычно, и не смей ныть!  
\- Семейный рецепт, - Диего дежурно вскинул палец, ухмыльнулся и крикнул на кухню, - двойной без лука!  
Рид оперся о стойку, оглянулся. Трое посетителей сверкали диодами, еще у двоих была сине-зеленая аура: тоже андроиды без диодов, разогревшиеся в этот жаркий июнь. Лето пришло как-то неожиданно, с начала недели жарило не переставая.  
Из кухни выплыла Эбигэйль Клементе, обширная и как всегда улыбчивая.  
\- Это Гэвин тут? Привет, Гэвин!  
\- Привет, Эби! Рад тебя видеть. Как ты, как дети?  
Диего закатил глаза и ушел протирать бокалы. Но Гэвину нравилось ее слушать: она говорила неторопливо, с густым акцентом, со множеством ненужных, казалось бы, но весьма полезных для детектива подробностей. Все равно пока еще доведут мясо и скрутят порцию.  
Она рассказала, что Химену уже приняли на работу в Сенчури. Не временный контракт, а постоянный, и зарплата приличная. Какая радость, что все дети пристроены, пусть одна юная сеньорита возомнила себя великим детективом и ведет журналистское расследование про какие-то непристойные ужасы старых довоенных секс-клубов, хорошо, что их запретили, не правда ли, сарженто Рид? Безобразные заведения, и хорошо, что мужчин больше не соблазняют! Еще как удачно они рискнули и купили этот тириум, теперь стойки у всех, но только в "Сомбреро" самые большие продажи и самые верные клиенты, не зря они открыли двери андроидам первыми, спасибо мудрому совету!  
\- Вот ваш обед, - Диего прервал поток, - Эби, дорогая, тебя на кухне заждались!  
\- Кстати, а что вы андроида-то не наймете? - спохватился Гэвин. Давно хотел спросить.  
\- Человеческую еду должны делать человеческие руки, сарженто Рид! - строго сказала Эбигейль и неторопливо удалилась.  
Рид тоже поспешил на выход. Ричард ждал его, опираясь на байк, и улыбался.  
\- Мне кошачьей еды, тебе обычной, - Рид подмигнул, протягивая пакеты. - На месте сожрем, окей?  
\- Тебе правда понравилась шутка?  
\- Охренительная, - Гэвин потрепал его по плечу.  
Ричард уже месяц учился шутить, но получалось... Примерно как у Гэвина, когда он решил взломать реальность в двенадцать: взять и избавиться от репутации странного типа. У Ричарда выходило даже лучше! Первые годы над шутками Гэвина смеялись только мама и Элайджа. Но ничего, натренировался. И Рич научится.  
Байк снова взлетел над полосой, Ричард прижимался к спине, тяжелый и надежный.  
Гэвин снова открыл окошко болвана, посмотрел, что там народ обсуждает в ноосфере и сразу наткнулся на запрос от Коннора.  
"Да, я могу говорить", - написал он от 129.  
"Замечательно. Я боялся, что ты снова залип надолго".  
"На этот раз чуть-чуть. Могу помочь?"  
По легенде, 129 страдал легкой формой гиперсосредоточенности внимания и порой слишком уходил в свои задачи, переставал реагировать на реальность: ровно тогда, когда Рид был слишком занят, чтобы читать чужие сообщение и набирать ответы на визуальной клавиатуре.  
"Да, мне нужна твоя помощь. Я должен представить небольшой обзор направлений, с которыми следует работать с пробужденными, но подумал, что лучше отдать эту работу одному из них. Сможешь представить краткую сводку Маркусу, Саймону, Джошу и Норт сегодня в 19:35:05?"  
Гэвин прикинул собственные планы. Он собирался пригласить Ричарда выпить, недавно открылась новая кафешка, и вроде там было офигенно. Отболтаться на пять минут в сортир да и провести, ничего страшного. Благо, время в ноосфере летит иначе.  
Не то чтобы он офигенно разбирался в нуждах настоящих пробужденных, но почему бы и нет. Лишние очки не помешают. Жаль, доступ на форум mechmech все еще был закрыт, но он через 129 общался со многими не-девиантами.  
"Можешь на меня положиться, Коннор. Я буду работать, вживую явиться не смогу, так что не более пяти минут реального времени, идет?"  
"Ты меня спасаешь. Я ожидаю, что займет не больше минуты, или даже вопрос секунд: хватит короткого обзора. Спасибо, 129".  
"Тебе спасибо за доверие, Коннор".  
Связь прервалась. Интересно, чего это у него такое срочное, что и минуты не урвать. Рид свернул окошко до минимума, выезжая на сложный участок трассы, увидел мигнувший сигнал, снова открыл. Вообще копаться так, посреди дороги, было опасно, но Ричард подстрахует. Ага, вот план доклада: актуальное положение дел, статистика подключенных к ноосфере, потребности пробужденных, получают ли они необходимый ремонт в полной мере, горячие линии на случай абьюза. Гэвин набросал пару пунктов, которые им тоже пригодятся, и поймал эмоциональный дамп от Коннора. Окатило добродушной благодарностью, за которой пряталась тревога. Надо будет посвятить чуть больше времени и разобраться. Уже второй раз Коннор нервничает, и второй раз - в пятницу.  
Мельком Гэвин подумал, как тот взбесится, узнав про истинное лицо 129, и хмыкнул под нос. Да ладно. Может, и не узнает никогда.

***

Пляж выглядел так, что хоть работу бросай: солнечный, роскошный на фоне синейшей Сейнт-Клер, уже смывшей основной весенний мусор. Рид снял шлем, вдохнул воздух и закашлялся - тянуло каким-то мерзким маслянистым дымом. Ну пиздец, испоганили такой момент!  
По берегу бродили патрульные PM700: 27 и 38, сиблинги одного выпуска. За ними возвышался титанический песчаный дракон, протянувшийся через весь пляж.  
\- Недолговечно, но прекрасно, - сказал Ричард.  
\- Определишь, чем пахнет?  
\- Горит сырая нефть и тириум.  
\- Ого! Да это красный лед!  
Ричард кивнул. Такую смесь использовали для выжига красного льда по знаменитому секретному "русскому" рецепту. Чаще всего его использовали в штате Вашингтон. В Мичигане гнали через долгоиграющие спиртовые горелки и автоклавы. Технологии выжига охраняли тщательнее, чем китайский секрет шелка. Любопытно - неужели и технологию завезли?  
Рядом с телом сидел их судмедэксперт Бланк.  
\- Снова мараешь руки? - Рид присел рядом. - Почему в отчете про запах умолчал?  
Бланк покрутил головой:  
\- Все-то ты замечаешь. Тут только что завоняло, до этого нормально было.  
\- Подтверждаю. Запах появился две минуты тридцать шесть секунд назад, распоряжений не поступало, - отчитался 27.  
\- Распоряжаюсь: сидеть на жопе ровно, пока я осмотрю труп, потом сходим проверим. Видно, выжигальная яма провалилась. Они охуели прямо у нас под носом гнать!  
\- Два чая этому господину, они охуели, - Бланк фыркнул и подтолкнул труп, не переворачивая. - Сам видишь, отчего он помер?  
Да, сложно было ошибиться. По всей правой стороне тела шли очень глубокие резаные раны, кровь натекла в ров вокруг разрушенного замка. Совсем свеженький. Мокрый костюм-тройка растрепался лохмотьями.  
\- Умер около двух часов назад. Вероятно, примерно тогда же его и выкинуло на берег, - Бланк постучал по часам, - то есть около восьми часов утра, прямо к началу нашего рабочего дня, молодец какой.  
И значит, было уже светло. Кто-нибудь мог заметить.  
\- Свидетели?  
\- В восемь ноль пять сюда пришла Эмилия Ларс, смотрительница выставки. Проверяла, готовы ли скульптуры к открытию, которое должно было состояться вот прямо сейчас, в десять. Их же долго делали, только вчера закончили последние детали. Она увидела пронесшийся тяжелый катер, поднявший большую волну, и вот эта волна и вынесла труп. Она тут же позвонила в полицию и отменила открытие выставки, обещала всех обзвонить, чтобы народ не толпился. Тоже молодец, я отправил ее в Центральный своим ходом. Ты не застал?  
\- Она пока не добралась, - Рид потер подбородок. Странно. Должна была, за два-то часа. Заехала домой?  
Тело уже отсняли, можно было исследовать подробнее. Ричард взял образец крови, потом помог перевернуть. Лицо не затронуло, а от левого плеча тело порубило здорово, левой ноги так вообще не осталось. Тело слегка раздулось, но черты еще были вполне различимы: полноватый темнокожий парень лет двадцати, не больше. Смерть от потери крови? Гэвин предпочитал сначала получить заключение патологоанатома. Да еще эта чертова нефтяная вонь!  
Ричард тронул за плечо:  
\- Я опознал личность погибшего. Кристиан Лэрт, двадцать девять лет, шесть штрафов за проникновение на частную собственность.  
\- Журналист?  
\- Папарацци. Охотился за несколькими звездами, в том числе в Детройте.  
\- И, похоже, умер под винтом катера, который поднял эту здоровенную волну.  
Бланк согласно кивнул. Гэвин прошелся по пляжу, изучая, что там и как. Три самые крупные скульптуры: дракон, замок и злая колдунья. Еще пяток помельче: красивые драконьи яйца, очень подробный участок крепостной стены с рыцарями. Играющие с маленькой девочкой драконята - вот это бы показать Тессе… Гэвин куснул губу. Решения с Тессой он никак не мог найти, только заходил иногда в ее ноосферную "комнату". Тильда-Тесса вроде не страдала и не деградировала, радостно носилась вместе с кошкой по дому, но все-таки нельзя было так все оставлять. Никто не заслуживает быть запертым в теле криповой головы с паучьими ногами. Ладно, к черту. Успеет еще придумать выход.  
Все скульптуры были отгорожены небольшими заборчиками. Рядом с ведьмой валялось розовое детское ведерко, но в целом пляж был очень хорошо очищен от мусора.  
За территорией пляжа выше по течению поднимался столб черного дыма. Струйка горящей нефти стекала в воду, пробив себе дорогу между камней, и только чудом не подожгла ничего крупного. Крышка встала боком, открывая раскаленную внутренность выжигальной ямы около метра в диаметре, усеянную крупными красными кристаллами. Средний размер. Никакой охраны, удивительно. Могла ли девчонка быть охраной или сообщить, чтобы съебались? Вполне. Вряд ли теперь барыги появятся рядом.  
\- Судя по состоянию жидкости, отжиг был почти завершен, - сообщил Ричард над ухом, и Гэвин чуть не свалился в эту яму. - Тириума и нефти осталось очень мало, кристаллы красного льда хорошо сформированы. Вероятно, к завтрашнему дню их бы забрали, пользуясь столпотворением из-за выставки.  
\- Знали организаторы или нет? Хэнк будет в восторге. Конкурентов с вашингтонскими другими технологиями нам только не хватало.  
\- Или технология раскрыта и начала использоваться мичиганскими дельцами. Она эффективнее спиртовой, - заметил Ричард.  
Он ненавязчиво помог выбраться обратно: к яме вел неожиданно скользкий склон. Гэвин увидел пакет в его руках и вспомнил про буррито и кофе. Точно! Жрать же хотел!  
\- Там тебе прикольный тириум лежит, кстати.  
\- Благодарю. Мой как раз частично истощился.  
Конечно, истощился. Рид отлично видел уровень заряда по интенсивности и цвету ауры, так что покупал всегда вовремя. Он еще и температуру коллег на глаз определял и уже дважды выгонял на больничный заболевшую Тину. Ей только волю дай.  
Гэвин вернулся к трупу, откусывая здоровенные куски буррито. Наклонился - и Бланка аж перекосило.  
\- Не капни! Ну что ты за человек такой свинский!  
\- Я никогда не капал, ну, - Гэвин ловко поймал мясной сок языком и откусил еще. Отличный день, отличный вкус. Труп тоже ничего такой, интересный. Интересно, сам прыгнул с борта, пытался подплыть или вообще случайно затянуло? Почему на катере не затормозили, чтобы оказать помощь?  
\- Рич, поищи видео, что там за катера летали в восемь утра с такими волнами. В порту может кто видел, кто там еще по течению тусуется… андроидов тоже опроси, может, у нас свидетели!  
\- Уже начал.  
Рид кивнул. Так, что он мог пропустить… вроде все тихо. Спокойно. Бланк тоже сходил глянуть на яму.  
\- С чего крышка-то провалилась? - спросил Бланк.  
\- Волна задела, вот и поплыло. Эти статуи должны были быть минимум несколько дней стоять, значит, их не должно было накрыть волной. Реально здоровую подняло, - Гэвин прикинул высоту по сохранившейся башенке и присвистнул: почти метр! Серьезная, намного выше тех мелких, которые сейчас рябили в спокойный мирный штиль. Маршруты более тяжелых кораблей, которые могли такую поднять, шли намного ближе к фарватеру, тут мотались только мелкие плоскодонки, ховерборды и водные скутеры. Парень в костюме: значит, никакого заплыва, спрыгнул или скинули. Смартфона нет, кошелька нет, ничего нет. Интересно, сам спрыгнул с перепугу, поскользнулся, помогли? Почему не сообщили, если случайность - испугались? Не заметили?  
Много вариантов, торопиться некуда… Гэвин доел буррито и задумался, куда бы сунуть замаслившуюся бумажку. На секунду захотелось похулиганить и ткнуть в детское ведро, но суровым усилием воли он дотащил себя до входа, перегороженного лентой, и выкинул в единственную мусорку.  
К его байку и белоснежному Форду Бланка со свистом подлетел броневик спецназа. Народ высыпал, как на операции и занял позиции, опустив стволы. Рид отхлебнул кофе, огляделся. Никаких врагов не было.  
Ближайший спецназовец с нашивками капитана поднял забрало шлема, показывая взмокшую физиономию.  
\- Сержант Рид! В чем причина вызова с пометкой "срочно"?!  
\- Понятия не имею, капитан…  
\- Аллен.  
\- Капитан Аллен, я понятия не имею, я вас не вызывал. У нас все тихо, труп не дергается.  
Вместо пререканий капитан достал терминал и промотал на сообщение. Ого, и правда - от Рида, срочный вызов. Что за херня? Ричард подтвердил: сержант Рид вообще не вытаскивал терминал, срочных сообщений не писал и не получал.  
В отправленных у Гэвина ничего не было. Сообщение самозародилось на одном из узловых серверов и дальше отправилось обычным путем.  
\- На пранк не похоже, - пробормотал Рид, оглядывая пляж другим взглядом. Вокруг никого не тусило: видимо, организаторы не просто отменили открытие, а смогли сообщить всем, что приезжать нежелательно. Никаких мороженщиков, торговцев лимонадом - все доставляли дроны. Пляж относился к парку Западный Риверфронт, закрытому на реконструкцию. Работали только несколько участков побережья. Видно, любители пробежаться по набережной тоже перешли на другие дороги, основная дистанция была перекрыта и перекопана. Но именно здесь, на этом участке планировалась нехилая толпа. Вся стоянка была бы забита, носились бы дети, взрослые фоткались на фоне скульптур…  
Кто и зачем мог вызвать спецназ, да еще таким странным способом? Что здесь странного, кроме ямы? Яма безопасна, но что еще?..  
\- Сержант Рид?  
Скульптуры, заборчики, небольшие скамейки, таблички с названиями и именами авторов...  
\- Ведро. Что тут делает детское ведро?  
\- С ним все ок? - капитан посмотрел на Ричарда.  
\- Да. Он думает.  
Гэвин поспешил обратно. Он сам стоял совсем рядом, вон и след на песке - примерно в полуметре от ведерка. Но все дни до этого здесь работали скульпторы по песку с распылителями и тачками.  
Ок, все еще был шанс, что вызвали из-за выжигальной ямы, но в это Гэвин не верил. Яма была проста и ординарна, ничего опасного, разве что он бы и правда упал бы в горящую нефть.  
\- Сержант, вы в порядке? Я могу просто проверить… - капитан сделал шаг вперед и потянулся к ведерку.  
Рид снес его с ног так, что они оба прокатились по песку и сшибли забор у крыла дракона.  
\- Это ловушка. Не трогайте, нужно вызвать саперов!  
\- Да боже мой, это просто ебаное розовое ведро! - другой боец размахнулся, чтобы пнуть.  
\- Лежать!  
Как в замедленной съемке Рид видел, как падают почти все спецназовцы и Ричард, как отпрыгивает назад Бланк, как продолжается движение ноги. Другой боец попытался оттолкнуть товарища, но не успел.  
Гулко бухнуло, всплыл черный дым, капитан дернулся, и Рид снова гаркнул: "Лежать!"  
Тот замер. За звоном в ушах раздавался отчаянный вой - орал боец. От ведерка остались розовые обломки, болезненные судороги снесли песок еще с двух черных дисков. Заденет и каюк.  
\- Ричард, фиксируешь положение мин?  
\- Фиксирую, - голос казался тихим и далеким.  
\- Сможешь его вытащить, не активировав?  
\- Подтверждаю.  
Дергающийся локоть мог задеть мину в любую секунду. Ричард очень аккуратно зафиксировал руку, подхватил орущего бойца под плечи и вытащил в безопасную зону.  
Только тогда Рид скомандовал "отбой тревоги" и сам встал. Коленки тряслись. В ушах звенело. Он помог подняться капитану, тот начал командовать: огородить зону, вызвать саперов, еще что-то, что с трудом пробивалось сквозь звон. Ричард очищал рану солдату - нет, не солдату, бойцу спецназа, серому от боли мальчишке лет двадцати. Бланк уже занялся: его медицинский чемоданчик пригодился, кажется, впервые за все годы. Кровь быстро впитывалась в песок.  
Аллен оттащил Рида к скамейке, что-то сказал, сунул в руки флягу и пошел разбираться. Рид попросил сигарету у кого-то, получил, но не смог подкурить - руки дрожали. Сердце гулко колотилось в ушах.  
Рядом сел Ричард, прикрыл их руки рубашкой и выдернул в соединение.  
В его бесконечном заботливом тепле стало чуть легче. Гэвин наконец-то выдохнул и вцепился в ответ. Они вышли из ноосферы в реальность: рядом со скамейкой замер Аллен.  
\- Как вы догадались, сержант?  
\- Я не догадался.  
Гэвин стиснул руку Ричарда, зажмурился, пытаясь продышаться от приступа паники.  
\- Я не догадался. Я две минуты назад хотел выбросить в это ведро мусор. Это был бы заряд прямо в лицо.  
\- Но все-таки вы остановили меня от такой же попытки. Я бы тоже получил заряд в лицо и с большой вероятностью погиб. Чудо, что никто не задел вторую мину.  
Аллен протер мокрый лоб. По такой жаре в униформе была парилка. Гэвин понял вдруг, что по его собственному лицу справа стекает кровь: ударило обломками пластика и песком. Ричард держал его за левую, здоровую руку.  
\- Это устаревшая техника минирования, - Гэвин отхлебнул воду, звякнув по горлышку зубами. - Очень старая. Ее сто лет никто не использует. Точнее, пятнадцать лет. Привлекательный безобидный объект и мина на растяжке плюс две нажимные. Со Второй Мировой д-д-до Европейского инцидента.  
\- Я служил в двадцать восьмом, о такой не слышал, - Аллен снова вытер лоб. - Танковые.  
\- Я в диверсионном, демобилизовался в двадцать шестом. Когда появились андроиды, сн-н-начала у нас, потом у русских, м-м-мы перестали использовать, нахер надо, - Гэвин снова хлебнул воды.  
Привкус крови и горелой нефти. Он не на войне! Война кончилась!  
\- Может, закладывал бывший военный, - Аллен вздохнул. - Ланс новичок. Это моя вина, что не проинструктировал достойно.  
Правый глаз тоже болел. Черт, линза! Гэвин прищурился, попытался понять, сбоит ли изображение от 129, но вроде картинка оставалась четкой, как раньше: пролетающие машины, дрожащий от жары воздух над асфальтом. Значит, глаз не пострадал. Да, точно, он же зажмурился. Значит, ударило по веку.  
Память была какой-то мозаичной, сбойной. Аллен пропал: ушел к своим. Гэвин выплюнул подмокшую сигарету. Руки тряслись. Если бы не труп, тут была бы толпа. Кто-нибудь пнул бы ведро. Мог ребенок схватить.  
Ричард, не скрываясь уже, обнял его за плечи, негромко говоря, что Гэвин сделал все правильно, что он и так спас как минимум двоих, что такие травмы сейчас лечатся, что Ланс отделается бионическим протезом и даже вернется на службу. Что никто не погиб и теперь не погибнет. Что они сейчас поедут в больницу, и это будет очень романтический вечер, несмотря ни на что.  
Гэвин потрогал распухающую щеку и сглотнул, чувствуя все больше крови. Надо бы в больницу, потом изложить дело, потом… потом… Ладно, разберется по ходу.  
Было кое-что, чего он никак указать не мог, потому что не понимал, как вообще о таком говорить. Да, сама технология минирования с невинной приманкой была стара как мир, но технология тройного удара, как помнил Гэвин, использовалась только на одном участке фронта только одним подразделением. У них было избыточное снабжение, шло много всего - вещей, оружия, потому что к ним планировали перебросить дивизию, а потом передумали и сосредоточились на другом участке фронта. Остальные просто не могли себе позволить так тратить боеприпасы. Потом они пожалели об этой расточительности, но было поздно.  
Это было диверсионное подразделение 202-46, взвод 5, из всего состава которого до тридцать девятого дожил только Гэвин Рид.


	3. Глава 2. Коннор Андерсон

_3 июня 2039. Утро. Коннор Андерсон_

Коннор сбросил звонок и мысленно выдохнул. Вечерняя задача отправилась андроиду 129, который еще никогда его не подводил. Этот пробужденный был одним из немногих настоящих друзей, на которых можно было положиться в самые неприятные дни. Пятница, да еще такое дело...  
На месте преступления было довольно светло: солнце просеивалось сквозь полупрозрачные зеленые шторы. Детская комната: мультяшные плакаты на стене, несколько кубков за бейсбол, короткая кровать-трансформер, раздвинутая уже почти на полную длину. Крови было немного, она вся впиталась в красное постельное белье с принтом мультяшных машинок, сбитое в кучу вокруг небольшого тела. Натан Лэйк, восемь лет. Время смерти: около шести часов назад. У самой постели скорчился грузный мужчина. Лицо повернуто вниз, но просканировать все-таки удалось: Уильям Лэйк, сорок девять лет, время смерти аналогичное: шесть часов назад. Причина смерти у обоих — ножевые ранения, у каждого по одному.  
Хэнк неподвижно стоял над телом Лэйка-старшего, сжимая кулаки, набычившись. Очень плохие признаки: и то, как колотится сердце, и то, как он задержал дыхание. Тронуть его за плечо? Дать пережить вспышку горя одному?  
Коннор выбрал и осторожно коснулся сжатых в кулак пальцев. Здесь больше никого не было, криминалисты еще не прибыли: их машина оказалась ближайшей. Вызов — звонила соседка: мол, ночью были какие-то крики, а теперь дверь открыта и никто не выходит.  
Скоро прибудет остальная команда, но пока им приходилось смотреть только вдвоем: вызвавшая испугалась заходить и ждала в коридоре.  
Даже самое грубое моделирование обещало к вечеру большие проблемы. Хэнка всегда травмировали мертвые дети — как и многих других людей. А уж с его историей...  
Ладонь под пальцами развернулась немного, и Коннор сбавил напряженность оценок. Может быть, Хэнк восстановился достаточно, чтобы удержаться от срыва. Коннор проследит, даже если это значит на время отказаться от обязанностей в Иерихоне.  
Следовало заняться расследованием. Угол ударов, брызги крови на полу...  
— Что думаешь? Мужик убил пацана, потом и его грохнули?  
Пришлось аккуратно пошевелить мертвого мальчика. Расположение в постели: он убегал, забился под одеяло, удар прошел сквозь ткань... Коннор простроил движения — несколько раз, моделирование срывалось. Нет, удары были нанесены одной и той же рукой.  
— Убийца сначала напал на мужчину. Удар перерубил ему нервный ствол, поэтому так мало крови: смерть наступила почти мгновенно. Потом, не переступая через труп, ударил ножом ребенка, не так точно. Смерть тоже наступила почти мгновенно.  
В этом «почти» были секунды ужаса и агонии. Хэнк вздрогнул, как от удара. Коннор и хотел бы как-то смягчить, но не получалось.  
На столике была фотография: семья Лэйков в полном составе. Натан со взрослой бейсбольной перчаткой, в которой его рука утопала аж по локоть, Уильям — тоже с перчаткой, только с детской, куда он пропихнул только пальцы, чтобы не растягивать. Перед ними стояла женщина: Нэнси Лэйк, теннисистка, с ракеткой. В этом году она заняла несколько призовых мест на уровне штата.  
— Первая подозреваемая: мать ребенка, — сообщил Коннор. — Ее рост метр шестьдесят три, соответствует углу нанесения ударов и силе.  
— Спортсменка? — Хэнк тоже заметил фотографию. — Да. Тогда возможно, что и она. Давай попробуем найти подробности про эту семейку.

Соседка, Дерга Каматх, не добавила ничего нового. Она услышала звуки ссоры ночью, какие-то неясные крики. Потом тишина. Когда она вышла за молоком для своего ребенка, то обнаружила открытую дверь и позвонила в полицию.  
— Я такая трусиха, — она вытерла лицо, хотя слезы уже подсохли.  
— Вы все сделали правильно, — сказал Хэнк уже свои рабочим ровным тоном. Короткие секунды отчаяния остались в прошлом, но Коннор знал, что надлом еще себя проявит.  
— Такая хорошая семья, все четверо...  
— Четверо?  
— А, нет, нет, трое! Я забыла. Простите. Я забыла. У них был андроид, но я очень давно ее не видела, месяцев пять-шесть, с того шума... Очень милая была девочка! Понимаете, мы не очень-то дружили, просто виделись иногда...  
Детективы переглянулись. Андроид могла быть жертвой, свидетелем или вообще ничего не знать, но Коннор немедленно бросил запрос в ноосферу: кто знает андроида, девушку, работавшую в семье Лэйк. Про убийство почти всей этой семьи он добавлять пока не стал. Информация разошлась: топик собирал просмотры, но пока никто не отписывался: значит, не знали. Ладно, это потребует времени.  
— Когда вы в последний раз видели Нэнси Лэйк?  
— На неделе, не помню, — Дерга потерла переносицу, шумно вздохнула. Старалась не плакать больше. — Два, три дня назад? У меня болеет дочка, я иногда не помню, что вчера было, не то что про соседей, вы уж простите.  
— Здоровья дочке, — Хэнк улыбнулся. Немного искусственно, но он пытался.  
— Спасибо, детектив. Надеюсь, вы ее найдете. Ужасно, ужасно...  
Прибыли криминалисты, соседку отпустили. Никаких признаков андроида в доме не было: ни форменной одежды, ни следов тириума. Возможно, она была отдана на переработку и погибла в Штормовую ночь, возможно, растворилась среди пробужденных и девиантов. Пришлось разделиться: Коннор занялся исследованием квартиры, Хэнк прошелся по остальным соседям, кто тут был — пятница, утро. Андроидов в доме не было вообще.  
Интересно, почему. Коннор дотянулся до ближайших: через дорогу работал маленький цветочный магазин, в котором работала девиантка.  
«Всех отправили на переработку», — быстро ответила Линдси, модель VB800. — «Но это специфический район: нас тут немного. Всего трое или четверо, няньки для детей и один уборщик, не считая муниципальных».  
«Ты работала тут ночью?»  
«Нет, тут была моя напарница, мы иногда меняемся. Она недавно пришла, полгода назад. Может, она что-то слышала, я передам запрос».  
Коннор подтвердил, продолжая изучать помещение. Следов борьбы фактически нет, все отпечатки пальцев принадлежат семье, но если замешан андроид — он и не оставит...  
Сломанный журнал, Detroit today, на котором вместо сегодняшней главной статьи «Кристина Уоррен вступает в новую предвыборную гонку!» мерцал сигнал сбоя. Отпечаток руки на нем принадлежал Нэнси Лэйк. Вещи не разворошены, ничего ценного не пропало, даже лежавший на самом видном месте бумажник Уильяма. Вся еда уже была убрана в холодильник: вероятно, семья успела поесть.  
Хэнк вернулся, и сейчас он выглядел почти как утром, когда дразнил Сумо бутербродом с арахисовым маслом. Надлом скрылся. Может, рискнуть и поверить, что он исчез?  
— Коннор, нашел что-нибудь прорывное?  
— В ванной есть слабые следы крови. Вероятно, кровь с ножа смыли.  
— Думаешь, это Нэнси? Так хладнокровно убить мужа и сына... — Хэнк на миг закаменел, и Коннор сменил расчеты. Боль проявится — не сегодня, так завтра.  
— Пока нет указаний, что в квартире был кто-то еще, но андроиды не оставляют отпечатков пальцев. Соседи что-нибудь слышали?  
— Здесь хорошая звукоизоляция. Сказали только, что какая-то женщина кричала на мужчину, а тот в ответ, но даже слов не разобрать. Может и врут, не хотят лезть, — Хэнк пожал плечами, надлом снова пропадал, уходил в глубину. Снова обычная его рабочая хватка. Очень хотелось обнять, увести подальше, заставить забыть о скорченном маленьком теле в детской, но Коннор знал, что не получится. Хэнк никогда не забывал такие дела.  
— Мы найдем убийцу. Я направил запросы на опознание Нэнси Лэйк во все аэропорты и вокзалы. Если она попытается покинуть город, то попадется. Если не попытается... все равно попадется.  
— Понять бы, зачем...  
Ответа не было. 

***

После опроса на работе Нэнси Лэйк мотив все еще не прояснился. Все характеризовали их убийцу как человека спокойного и благонадежного: женщина тренировала детей и взрослых, одна девушка даже расплакалась, услышав о случившемся, и все время повторяла «не может быть, не может быть!»  
Хэнк впился в нее, как акула, но ниточка оборвалась почти сразу: девочка рассказала, что была влюблена в преподавательницу. Та в ответ признала, что бисексуалка, но отказала совершенно твердо: ее брак был закрытым и не предполагал посторонних, особенно девятнадцатилетних учениц. Разумное и аккуратное поведение, не ударившее по самооценке девушки и не разрушившее профессиональных отношений.  
Для других Нэнси была прекрасной женщиной: любила мужа и сына, не срывала договоренностей, не впадала в ярость от неудач, не плела интриг за спинами коллег.  
Про ее андроида никто не знал, на фотографиях она тоже не появлялась. Впрочем, тут и нашлась странность: Нэнси не выкладывала фотографий. Никогда. Опубликованные кадры касались только корпоративных мероприятий.  
Срочная запись активировала терминал Хэнка и зазвучала в голове Коннора одновременно:  
— Внимание всем постам. Произошел теракт в парке Западный Риверфронт. Есть пострадавший: боец специального отряда в Центральном отделении. Всем сотрудникам принять боевую готовность второго уровня.  
Хэнк выругался в голос.  
— Второй уровень! Охуенно лето начинается, ничего не скажешь. Посмотри, кого там зацепило?  
— Ланс Глиф, двадцать два года. Подчиненный капитана Аллена... их группу вызвал Гэвин Рид.  
Хэнк заложил такой поворот, что Коннора бросило вперед, и рванул в сторону реки. Коннор быстро сканировал и озвучивал новости: состояние бойца средне-тяжелое, других пострадавших нет, основная версия: война банд.  
— Ну еб твою мать, — Хэнк подрезал седан и проскочил перекресток, нарвавшись на штраф, — ебаный новый двадцать восьмой! Там красный лед нашли, что ли?  
Коннор вышел на связь с Ричардом и получил максимально полную картину.  
— Да, там провалилась выжигальная яма. Подозреваю, что теракт был связан с попыткой предотвратить захват ямы конкурентами или чтобы... — Коннор замялся. Нет, нелогично.  
— Забей, — Хэнк только махнул. — У нас это дело заберут, я только хочу глянуть, пока там все не оцепили.  
На подробности закладки бомбы: безобидный предмет, тройное минирование — Хэнк только хмурился.  
— Странная херня, — буркнул он. — Никогда не слышал про две запаски. Одной противопехотки бы хватило за глаза.  
Он со свистом остановился у грузовика спецназа. Отряд капитана Аллена был здесь, и еще скорая, и первые дроны журналистов, и Ричард, конечно же: следил, как накладывают повязку на голову напарнику.  
Коннор старательно игнорировал Гэвина Рида, чтобы снова не сцепиться: были дела и поважнее. За прошедшие полгода их отношения вовсе не улучшились. Хотя, судя по его состоянию, сейчас Риду было не до ядовитых подколок.  
«Легкое сотрясение и травма дермы», — ответил Ричард на незаданный вопрос. — «К счастью, песок повредил только веко и не попал в глаз».  
«Я очень рад за твоего напарника».  
Ричард благодарно кивнул и вернулся к делу: держать его за руку и не давать вывернуться от парамедика. Пляж уже оцепили.  
— Лейтенант Лесли Штерн, отдел наркоконтроля, — сообщила подошедшая женщина, темнокожая и темноглазая, с округлой шапкой кудрявых волос. — Лейтенант Андерсон, да? Наслышана о ваших подвигах.  
Хэнк тепло ей улыбнулся:  
— Аналогично. Вас взяли на мое место, не так ли? Оперативная группа «Красный лед».  
— Нет, нет, не на ваше. Я пришла всего лишь сержантом. Это ваш напарник, да?  
— Коннор Андерсон. Один из лучших. Что с делом, вы уже забрали?  
— Я бы хотела, чтобы вы посмотрели... официально дело наше, конечно, если не уйдет в ФБР, но ваш опыт не помешает. Я слышала, в двадцать восьмом теракты были популярным средством в войне банд.  
Ах вот что имел в виду Хэнк. Коннор следовал за ними, сканируя обстановку. Труп в разрушенном волной замке, следы крови вокруг воронки в песке, боец с травматической ампутацией стопы, уплывающий в обморок, пока парамедики обрабатывали культю.  
Провалившаяся яма в прибрежных кустах. Хэнк наклонился, рискуя свалиться.  
— Вот как, «русский рецепт»... Никогда не видел его в Детройте. Видно, новички из Вашингтона решили сунуться, пока тут жарко.  
— Жара страшенная, — кивнула Лесли. — Мы зашиваемся. Но странно, на улицах вроде про вашингтонский лед не говорили.  
— Если первая яма, то и не успели, а их превентивно хотели грохнуть... Поищите ДНК, может, что будет. У вас есть андроиды?  
— Нет...  
— Потребуйте андроидов, с ними на порядок легче работать. Не буду лезть руками, а то внесу еще какой херни. Труп не связан с наркотой?  
Коннор сделал запрос, получил ответ от Ричарда и озвучил:  
— Связь не выявлена, но он определенно появился на пляже значительно позже минирования. Бомба была заложена ночью, от часа до шести утра, судя по камерам наблюдения. Вероятно, для удара были выбраны посетители выставки, а не спецназовцы. То, что пострадал всего один человек — чистая случайность.  
Лесли внимательно изучала его лицо, потом перевела взгляд на Хэнка.  
— И правда, удобно. Учту эту версию. Боюсь, я не могу допустить вас дальше, но если будут какие-то наводки — не стесняйтесь обращаться, наш отряд будет рад снова работать с вами, лейтенант.  
— Непременно. Лейтенант, — Хэнк отдал честь, и она кивнула в ответ.  
Коннор чувствовал, что тут произошло что-то большее, чем было озвучено. Надлом совсем скрылся, Хэнк шел с прямой спиной и гордо вскинутой головой.  
Что бы ни сделала эта новая глава отряда, она очень его ободрила. 

Следовало бы вернуться к работе, но Хэнк пошел к Риду, и Коннор очень напрягся. Ему не нравилось, как улучшаются отношения между ними. И как на Хэнка действуют их разговоры, как он замыкается после, как темнеет и перестает отвечать на вопросы. День становился все мрачнее. Коннор подошел следом и замер чуть в стороне, рассматривая с неприязнью, как все вьются вокруг Рида. Ричард держал его за плечи, медик вынимал что-то из века пинцетом: сканирование показало внедренные в кожу осколки пластика. Хэнк присел рядом и положил руку на ладонь, Рид криво улыбнулся.  
— Поедешь в больницу?  
— Да я в норме.  
— У тебя сотрясение, — заметил Ричард укоризненно. — Я настаиваю на больнице и томографии. Если понадобится, свяжу и отвезу в багажнике.  
Хэнк рассмеялся, Рид закатил глаза.  
— Не парься. Я передам дело Тине или... — начал Хэнк.  
— Не нужно никому ничего передавать! Я в норме.  
— Вы служили в армии, Рид, — заметил Коннор. — Почему вы не заметили опасность?  
Повисла странная тишина.  
— Иди нахер, жестянка! В этом блядь смысл минирования — его не-вид-но! — Рид кинулся с места, но Ричард удержал, и он не наткнулся на выставленную ладонь. — Прикинь, да?! Эту сраную мину никто не заметил!..  
— Эй, эй, тихо, — Хэнк прихватил с другой стороны, силой усадил обратно. — Кон просто неудачно сформулировал. Извини, ок? Я тоже хотел спросить, нет ли у тебя идей насчет этой странной схемы. Никогда такую хрень с тремя не встречал, даже в двадцать восьмом.  
«Коннор, зачем ты использовал такую формулировку?» — возмущенно спросил Ричард. Его диод сверкал красным.  
«Какую? Я задал рациональный вопрос».  
«Мы все были здесь. Я, патрульные — мы все могли заметить мину, но не заметили. Вины Гэвина в этом нет».  
«Я не имел в виду, что он виноват».  
Коннор получил эмоциональный дамп, полный возмущения, но свой отправлять не стал. Ричарду не понравится то, что он прочитает в эмоциях старшего, Коннор мог быть в этом уверен.  
— Да откуда я, блядь, знаю, — Гэвин потер лицо, размазал кровь, и парамедик укоризненно заметил, что заносить лишнюю инфекцию не нужно. Человек, не андроид.  
— Ничего. Если будут идеи — набери мне в любое время суток.  
Рид снова потянулся к лицу, но замер, смотря в пустоту. Его лицо вдруг стало еще более перекошенным, чем раньше.  
— Не мина. Дайте бумагу, а? Рич, дай этот свой экран на руке, как ты показывал, срочно нужно.  
Ричард активировал приложение, позволяющее рисовать на голограмме, и немедленно получил на ней несколько линий, образующих нечто колючее. Подобрались уже все, весьма заинтересованные, и даже Коннор отвлекся от раздражения, сканируя снова и снова. Образ не распознавался.  
— Так, вот это — ведро. Вот так двигалась нога... Это не противопехотная нажимная мина, это растяжка, еще более старая штука. Может, просто причина такая же... — Гэвин зарылся в волосы обеими руками, сдвигая бинты. Парамедик зарычал и начал поправлять снова. — Нужно искать военный склад с подарками времен Европейского инцидента. Там будут тонны таких «лягушек», их тоннами гнали. Этих противопехоток трехлепестковых — тоже. Хорошо, что их не активировали, мне был бы пиздец, у них очень острые осколки.  
— Вы уверены, что должны быть замешаны военные? — спросила Лесли Штерн, делая у себя пометки.  
— Необязательно кадровые. Может, складские работники или еще кто. Может, даже андроиды.  
— Гэвин!  
— Просто версия, Рич, не ори. В общем, у них дохуя, просто дохуя ресурсов, и они могут себе позволить минировать с избытком и заковыристо, не по науке, ясно? Тут просто жирным шрифтом написано «можем себе позволить». Может, еще ФБР, у них есть доступ к военным ресурсам, и еще кто... рэйнджеры?  
— Да, мы проверим, — Штерн деактивировала терминал. — Благодарю за помощь. Это был очень ценный экскурс. Я не служила.  
— Я тоже не особо много, — ответил Рид.  
Он солгал, и ему, как обычно, поверили. Ричард считал, что у его человека просто атипичные реакции из-за многочисленных контузий и ПТСР, а Коннор был уверен, что более двуличной твари, чем Гэвин Рид, во всем Детройте не найти, но доказательств у него не было. Только детектор лжи, который звенел на почти всех его репликах.

***

Обратно ехали в тишине. Коннор только дал наводку на тот цветочный магазин, который нужно было проверить: его витрины выходили как раз на подъезд. Хэнк то и дело принимался молотить пальцами по рулю, как всегда делал в момент напряженных размышлений. Наконец, он заговорил:  
— Кон, я не буду доебываться, но... Просто ответь, ладно? Что у тебя к Риду такое личное? Не в первый раз замечаю.  
Сложно было ответить, чтобы не усложнить ситуацию. Коннор осторожно подбирал слова, пытаясь решить, с чего начать — с того удара в живот в кафетерии? С бесконечных раздражающих подъебок?  
— Он много лжет.  
— Да мы все в этом плане не ангелы...  
— Нет, Хэнк. Когда я говорю «много», я имею в виду, что больше половины его сообщений не проходит проверку на детекторе лжи. Около шестидесяти двух процентов, если быть точным.  
— Так может, с детектором что-то? — Хэнк цепко взглянул, сам будто просканировал, ловя на вранье.  
Коннору очень не понравилось быть под этим взглядом.  
— Мой детектор работает на всех с одинаковой эффективностью. Кроме того, Ричард тоже замечал этот эффект, как и другие андроиды отдела.  
В голосе Хэнка появилось снисхождение:  
— У других нет повреждения лицевых нервов. Я видел, каким Гэв только пришел в полицию, у него был шрамище от носа до шеи, подживший, конечно, но все равно жуткий. Сейчас оклемался уже, заполировался, а тогда невооруженным взглядом было видно. У него вообще с мимикой нелады. Да и с голосом не то чтобы. Плюсуй его привычку глупо шутить, и все, твои несчастные детекторы с ума сходят.  
Они остановились у обочины. Хэнк вытащил с заднего сидения пакет с едой и впился в гамбургер, заготовленный с утра. Чуть раньше, чем положено было, но некритично.  
У Коннора оставалась еще одна попытка. Если и это не сработает...  
— Человек по имени Гэвин Рид появляется из ниоткуда в двадцать седьмом году. Вся предыдущая информация стерта из официального дела, есть только косвенные следы. Он сообщает, что служил «недолго», но код его подразделения относится к очень большой группе солдат, часть которых была переброшена на Восточный фронт во время Европейского инцидента. Никакой информации об этом в личном деле нет.  
На внутреннем экране всплыла странная картинка: обрывок текста, проект «Продление», цепочка номеров от RA1 до RA18. Кусочек памяти, который был заблокирован, а теперь пытался вернуться.  
А еще Коннор вспомнил обрывок характеристики Гэвина Рида, отсканированной у агента Перкинса: «...высокомерен, быстро настраивает против себя коллег и подчиненных. Склонен к карьеризму, эгоистичен. Умственные способности не соответствуют амбици...».  
Восемнадцать человек из отделения Гэвина Рида. Покойная Сара Лит, которая была среди них.  
— Ты в порядке? — Хэнк тронул Коннора за руку.  
— Да. Кажется, я... не знаю. Извини, у меня что-то вроде дежавю.  
— Вроде мы еще ни разу не обсуждали Рида. Или я что-то забыл?  
— Нет. Это я что-то забыл.  
Коннор с усилием потер виски, но осколок знания не пропал. Он зудел и зудел, намекая на что-то спрятанное, что-то очень важное, связанное с RA9, но Коннор забыл его так старательно, что теперь никак не мог восстановить.  
— Ты говорил о Гэвине. Мне интересно, — Хэнк улыбнулся, не замечая капли соуса на щеке.  
Коннор вытер и все-таки продолжил:  
— Итак, человек по имени Гэвин Рид до двадцать седьмого года как будто не существовал. Его права выданы в августе двадцать седьмого, переоформленный по утере паспорт — в сентябре, копии выпускного аттестата нет, хотя он явно где-то учился. При поступлении в Полицейскую академию был представлен бумажный оригинал. Его речь иногда выдает следы высшего образования, но данных о колледже нет. Я нашел некоторые данные по его матери, которая, в отличие от сына, имеет непрерывную зафиксированную историю, следовательно, программа по защите свидетелей исключается. Этот человек просто возник из ниоткуда, поступил в полицейскую академию, отучился шесть месяцев и отправился работать на улицы. Я не понимаю, как такое вообще возможно и кто допустил его к работе с оружием!  
Хэнк кивал и продолжал откусывать гамбургер кусок за куском. Коннор протянул ему кофе в термокружке. Ему тоже нужно подумать. В конце концов, Хэнк с Гэвином долго были близкими друзьями, нельзя просто так взять и изменить отношение даже с такими неоспоримыми данными...  
— Слушай, Коннор, я понимаю твою паранойю. Сам когда наткнулся на эту дыру, немного охренел. Но тут все гораздо проще, чем кажется. Я сейчас немного лишнего могу сболтнуть, так что ты дальше не отправляй, ага? — Хэнк дождался неохотного кивка. — Гэвин служил в секретке. Причем точно в горячей точке, не плац мел. Черт знает, чем он там кому не угодил: может, посрался с вышестоящими, он мог. Но знаешь, когда я его заметил и настоял, чтобы Фаулер принял его действующим детективом, это был не человек, а фарш в форме человека, честное слово. Не знаю, что его так покалечило и что он видел, но это было какое-то токсичное дерьмо. И что у него все прошлое отняли — тоже часть этого дерьма. Но ты же видишь сам — он уже много лет работает без особых нареканий, уж получше, чем я. Ну да, в декабре его штормит — так и меня с сентября по октябрь пидорасит буде-нате. Он хоть в хламину не нажирается. Ричард вроде тоже не жалуется, а если будет жаловаться — говори мне, я сам не поленюсь Гэву крышу на место вправить. Я спорить не буду, что Гэв бывает говнюком и ему башку оторвать хочется...  
Коннор старался унять моргание диода в красный. Он провалился. Хэнк просто отбросил все его соображения так же, как это сделал Ричард, почти теми же словами. Они совершенно иррационально выбирали верить совершенно ненадежному источнику, а не собственным наблюдениям.  
Оставалось полагаться только на себя и возвращать тот скрытый участок памяти, который совершенно точно был связан с Гэвином Ридом. Коннор мог только надеяться, что там будет какой-то более четкий ответ. Рано или поздно он найдет, как прижать этого засранца, заставит выложить все подчистую, чтобы ни на одном слове оценка не дернулась в зону «ложь»!  
— ...ты слегка успокоишься, договорились?  
— Да, Хэнк. Я больше не буду доебываться до Рида.  
— Вот и отлично. Ты молодец.  
Хэнк притянул его ближе и чмокнул в висок. Конечно, испачкал, конечно, они потратили пару минут на влажные салфетки, уже не затрагивая опасные темы. Посмеялись. Коннор удивился, что не звучит неестественно. С Хэнком все еще было просто. Даже несогласие проходило так легко, как ни с кем другим.  
Доказательства могли и подождать, а у них была работа, не связанная с Гэвином проклятым Ридом.

***

Цветочный магазин занимал пятнадцать квадратных метров и еще на два выплескивался на улицу. Хэнк разулыбался, глядя на стекающую по стене лозу гибискуса, усыпанную алыми цветами.  
— Нравится? — Линдси, девиантка модели VB800 вышла из-за дверей. — Вы можете вырастить такую же всего лишь за...  
— Мы детективы, — Хэнк поднял руку. — Простите. Я думаю, Коннор предупреждал, что мы придем.  
— Ах, да. Конечно, — она пригласила их внутрь, — проходите.  
Внутри от пола до потолка все было зелено. Магазин искусно имитировал цветущие джунгли, но эти растения прекрасно выживали в условиях сурового климата Мичигана, заметил Коннор, просканировав ближайшие. Магазин специализировался на внешнем озеленении. На прилавке стояли в рядок аккуратные бонсаи. Хэнка к ним как магнитом повлекло.  
— Добро пожаловать, — скрипнули из-за них. Крошечная женщина, ростом не выше прилавка, вышла и энергично пожала руку и Хэнку, и Коннору. — Добро пожаловать в «Сады Моны»! Мона — это я.  
— Мона Феррес, — кивнул Коннор. — Приятно познакомиться. Линдси уже поделилась сутью вопроса?  
— В общих чертах. Совершено преступление, и наш маленький магазин может помочь в расследовании, — важно ответила Мона.  
Коннору очень хотелось рассмеяться, но социальные протоколы запрещали это сделать. Такая важная, крючконосая, полная, в малиновом платье — она вызывала однозначную ассоциацию «злая волшебница».  
— Именно так. Я могу присесть? Спасибо, — Хэнк устроился так, чтобы не нависать. — Вы знали семью Лэйк?  
— Боюсь, что нет. В этом здании живет множество...  
— Я знаю их домработницу, — перебила Линдси. — Извините, госпожа Мона, но у нас же работает их бывшая домработница!  
Мона высоко вскинула брови, но кивнула, не теряя важного вида.  
— Значит, Лия работала у них? Она уже ответила на вызов?  
— Да, она приедет через несколько минут. Она работала в эту ночь. Может быть, что-то видела... — Линдси посмотрела на владелицу.  
Коннор исправил себя: начальницу. Андроидами больше не владели. Раз девиантка осталась на своем месте, значит, конфликтов не было.  
— Дай господам детективам записи со всех камер. Они хранятся не очень долго, но знаете, у нас дети было повадились воровать цветы, пришлось устанавливать ужасно дорогую систему, она реагирует на любой звук, мы настраивали, настраивали, но теперь работает хорошо.  
— Вот здесь, скачайте, пожалуйста, — Линдси протянула ноутбук.  
Коннор снял скин с руки и зашел в память. Он скачал только то, что его интересовало: записи с камер. Можно было полезть глубже, но рисковать доверием Коннор бы не стал. От них и так не потребовали ордера.  
Быстрое сканирование показало, что всю ночь Лия находилась на рабочем месте: магазин работал круглосуточно с тех пор, как она пришла. В 03:25 к ней зашел полночный покупатель и вышел с крупным цветочным горшком. До самого утра было тихо, она просто бродила по магазину, опрыскивая растения. Немного неровная походка выдавала старую травму, но в целом она выглядела очень сохранно.  
Наружные камеры показывали только того же покупателя, мужчину средних лет, зашедшем за цветами среди ночи. Окна нужной квартиры в кадр не попадали. Ничего полезного.  
— Нашли что-нибудь? — поинтересовалась Мона.  
— На первый взгляд ничего, но, быть может, она что-то слышала. Вы хорошо ладите с андроидами?  
Мона похлопала Линдси по локтю и та улыбнулась.  
— Разумеется. Даже не подумала сдавать мою девочку в переработку, как поступили с беднягой Лией. Тут были солдаты повсюду, искали андроидов, я ей приказала сидеть тихо, так она, представляете, стенку пробила, лишь бы меня защитить! Детка моя.  
— Стену приказа?  
— И приказа, и настоящую, — фыркнула Линдси. — У нас есть небольшой подвал, посмотрите? Там хранятся семена, луковицы и саженцы, пришлось вот прикрыть тряпочкой, пока на ремонт не накопили. Я ужасно извиняюсь, но я правда думала, что вас арестуют из-за меня.  
Хэнк и Коннор спустились вниз, исследовали: подвал был совсем мелкий, весь уставленный мешками и коробками. На миг показалось, что был посторонний звук, но ничего больше. Потолок у стены был проломлен и залеплен баннером на скотче. Дверь можно было запереть снаружи, но ничего больше не намекало, что подвал использовался как-то иначе, кроме как зона хранения. Коннор изучил руки Линдси: похоже, кисти были куплены новые, взамен разбитых. Очень заботливо со стороны Моны. 

Через две минуты и тридцать четыре секунды прибыла BV500, устаревшая модель домохозяйки. Невысокая, с короткими светлыми волосами, она выглядела почти как AX400, только с более строгим лицом. И эта конкретная еще и здорово прихрамывала.  
Коннор видел ее в Иерихоне, теперь вспомнил — по походке. Она предпочитала компанию Руперта и их близняшек-Трейси: Эхо и Рипл. Эта группа особенно сильно не любила людей. Удивительно, что сама она работала на человека без малейших нареканий.  
— Добрый день, Коннор. Ммм, детектив...  
— Хэнк Андерсон. Мы виделись в Иерихоне, — Хэнк энергично пожал ей руку.  
— Ах да, точно, — Ли отобрала руку. Коннор был уверен, что она ее обработает спиртом, как только все пропадут из виду.  
— Семья Лэйк. Вы их знали?  
— Да, я работала на них. Ну, в каком смысле работала... — она бросила короткий взгляд на Мону. — Нэнси купила меня еще до того, как завела остальных. Во время Штормовой ночи они сдали меня на уничтожение. Я пробила стену в лагере и чудом смогла сбежать.  
— Вы специально выбрали место работы поближе к ним? — уточнил Хэнк.  
— Что? Нет! Разве они не уехали в Канаду? — у Лии замерцал диод. — Если честно, я не отслеживала их жизнь после революции. Они выбросили меня, как мусор. Госпожа Мона не была против нанять вторую девиантку, этого для меня было достаточно. Для нас не так много рабочих мест, знаете ли.  
— Это правда, — вздохнула Мона. — Люди иногда ведут себя совершенно безобразно.  
Она похлопала Лию по руке, и та не стала ее отдергивать так, как от Хэнка. Любопытно.  
— Чем вы занимались вчера ночью с пяти до восьми утра?  
— Опрыскала растения шестьдесят шесть раз, видела две проезжавшие машины, номеров не рассмотрела, и одно кибертакси. Отогнала детей в семь сорок две. Больше ничего.  
Коннор проверил этот отрезок. Все совпадало. В семь сорок две она резко взмахнула рукой, стоя у окна — видимо, этим и отогнала. В любом случае, в это время почти вся семья Лэйк уже была мертва.

Больше камер в подходящей зоне не было. Они с Хэнком дошли до ближайшего подземного перехода с одной стороны и до круглосуточного магазина с другой, но способов незаметно миновать их было достаточно. Впрочем, в нужное время ничего подозрительного не происходило, удивительно тихая ночь.  
Хэнк тщательно изучил записи, устроившись за столиком ближайшего кафе.  
— Что-то мне в этом не нравится, не пойму... — он листал туда-обратно. — Какой у нее мотив-то? Зачем убивать мужа — ладно, я могу придумать, но сына? Не понимаю.  
— Мотив есть у Лии, но я не вижу, как она могла это сделать, — признался Коннор. — И тогда бы она начала с хозяйки.  
— Да она сидела на месте все время, — Хэнк открыл видео с камеры. — Не знаю. Что-то меня дергает, а что — не пойму.  
Коннор изучил уже все, вплоть до даты в уголке, но не видел никаких признаков подделки.  
Разве что подозревать, что убийц было больше... но где тогда Нэнси?  
— Я бы предположил, что все-таки Лия не виновата, — осторожно сказал Коннор. — Я могу обратиться к профайлерам, кроме того, мы можем тщательнее изучить ее окружение и найти все-таки причины. Может быть вспышка психического расстройства, органическое поражение мозга, скрытая мотивация вроде неизвестной окружающим ссоры... Ребенок слишком взрослый для постродовой депрессии, но и ее нельзя пока отменять.  
Он осторожно накрыл руки Хэнка своими. И так видел, чувствовал этот разъедающий вопрос «как можно вот так взять и убить собственного ребенка?!»  
Отсутствие фотографий могло маркировать психическую нестабильность. Или просто нежелание избыточной публичности: Коннор обнаружил, что Нэнси Лэйк в юности была звездой местного шоу и до сих пор была объектом восхищения нескольких активных фанатских групп.  
— Есть другая версия, — сказал Коннор, отсканировав самых активных участников. — Похищение. В таком случае ее семью убили из ревности.  
— Зачем кому-то сдалась теннисистка?  
— Не стоит недооценивать фанатов-сталкеров, — Коннор вывел на экран сообщения в одной из групп. — И папарацци. Она получала охранные ордера от как минимум четырех мужчин и пяти женщин, которые хотели пообщаться с ней поближе.  
«Она совсем не изменилась, она могла бы вернуться! Нужно просто убедить ее!» — этот рефрен повторялся снова и снова.  
— Поищи, кто может подойти физически, — сказал Хэнк, слегка повеселев. Мотив сталкерства он понимал куда лучше. — Может, похититель был не один. Если кто живет в том же доме или есть съемные квартиры...  
— Я поищу, — кивнул Коннор.  
Да, так было проще.


	4. Глава 3. Гэвин Рид

_3 июня 2039. День. Сержант Рид_

Ричард твердо вознамерился загнать Гэвина к врачу, хочет тот или нет. Нет, разумно, конечно - но просто хотелось поработать, а не проебывать время в очередях.   
\- Будешь угрожать?   
Гэвин устроился на байке, откинувшись на широкое плечо, и закрыл глаза. Картинка с линзы слегка сбоила. Как бы не пришлось нестись к Элайдже за заменой: он уже не представлял, как работать без такого охуенного источника внутренних сведений. Да и вообще, 129 внедрился так глубоко, жалко было бы его потерять. Ричард очень заботливо опекал "своего" пробужденного.  
Может, Рича отправить на работу, а свою бренную тушку - в больницу, на кибертакси?  
Ричард легонько погладил горло, особенно точку, с которой утром биогель снял отличнейший засос.   
\- Если будешь хорошим мальчиком и поедешь в больницу, то я устрою что-нибудь интересное прямо там.   
Так. Гэвин немедленно ткнулся ему под ладонь и всем видом показал, что не против и даже за. Все равно нужно было помозговать - если не про яму и теракт, которые точно уже ушли в другие отделы, то хотя бы про труп. Основную информацию все равно собирал Ричард: он разослал запросы по всем ноосферным группам и теперь ждал свидетелей. Гэвин тоже подглядывал через 129, так что совершенно не парился.  
\- Сходим вечером в ресторан, Рич? Я забронирую столик.  
\- Боюсь, наш романтический ужин будет в больнице. Я прослежу, чтобы тебя положили в палату для буйных.  
Гэвин искренне рассмеялся, устраиваясь за спиной, и поджал ноги на взлете. Голова сильно кружилась, слегка знобило, ныл глаз - полный набор. И почему-то было тяжело дышать. Гэвин и не дышал, жмурясь за широкой надежной спиной. На Рича можно положиться. Он и кошку не бросит, случись что.  
Но все-таки, на кого же была эта ловушка?... Гэвин знал, что теперь так и будет мучиться вопросом, а ответа не найдет.

Ричард не гнал так, спокойно вел в потоке. На уровне выше мелькнул болван с дурацким синим шрамом на носу. Появляться с ним рядом не хотелось - почему-то андроид напоминал его очень сильно, почти пугающе. Иногда ужасно хотелось признаться, но Гэвин давил это чувство в зародыше. Никаких признаний. 

Доктор Март сегодня не принимала: была в небольшом отпуске. Непривычно слышать про отпуск у андроидов - Гэвин даже порадовался. Он сам-то прикидывал что-то взять к осени, чтобы оклематься перед грядущим декабрем, но нужно было согласовать с Ричардом, а тому пока никакого отпуска не полагалось.   
Обошлось одним снимком МРТ. Линза не была металлической, так что о ней Гэвин предупреждать не стал. Все было в норме, не считая симптомов нынешнего легкого сотрясения и прошлых тяжелых. Доктор прописал следить за развитием симптомов, при повторяющихся тошноте, головокружении и прочей гадости приезжать снова. С промыванием глаза Гэвин мог справиться и дома, тем более что все осколки вытащили. Биогель на эту зону доктор разрешил только через три дня: чтобы не заросло чего неположенное, так что Гэвин заранее смирился с фингалом. Ну, не первый и не последний.  
Ричард ждал снаружи, спокойный и сосредоточенный. Диод у него медленно помигивал голубым: значит, углубился в дело и смотрит что-то на внутреннем экране, не замечая ничего в реальности. В коротком коридоре никого больше не было, так что Гэвин подкрался и положил руку на ладонь, активируя соединение. Под кожей пробежали синие искры, Ричард прикрыл глаза, оглушая волной радости.  
"Ты в порядке?"  
"В полном, никакой госпитализации. Допустишь меня к работе?"  
"Только после тщательной инспекции".  
Ладно, это было горячо. А ощущение, которое сгенерировал Ричард: жаркое касание, желание оказаться близко, прижать, целовать, пока голова не закружится - Гэвин аж выдохнул, откидываясь назад. Слегка треснулся головой об стену, но это была ерунда.  
\- Я отсканировал уединенное место.

Одна из дверей была помечена как "только для персонала", но под ладонью Ричарда легко открылась. Крохотная кладовка, забитая какими-то бутылями. Самое то, чтобы жарко целоваться, прижимаясь изо всех сил.  
\- У нас мало времени. Не сдерживайся, - мурлыкнул Ричард, заворачивая лицом к стене.   
Тяжелый, горячий - искры так и текли по руке, соединенной с ним, Гэвин плавился и путался в мыслях, откидываясь назад, прижимаясь к нему. Ладонь под поясом джинсов, тяжелое дыхание, грохот сердца - Гэвин жмурился, запрокидывался, всем собой показывая, как готов. От возбуждения уже трясло - раньше он так моментально не заводился, а теперь от стресса просто горел.  
Ричард раздевал их - только слегка, немного, не полностью. Теплый, твердый, тяжёлый, он прижимал Гэвина к полкам и неторопливо гладил поджавшийся живот.  
\- Давай быстрее, ну!  
Ричард горячо выдохнул в самое ухо, лизнул и прижался. Полустянутые джинсы стягивали ноги, его член скользнул между бедер, утыкаясь в мошонку. Дразнил без намека на проникновение.  
\- Рич, да хуле ты…  
\- Шшш. Наслаждайся.  
Не повернуться, не вывернуться - сладкая хватка, такая крепкая, что Гэвин плыл. И эти резкие движения, скольжение, почти что внутри, но каждый раз чуть ниже! Ладонь скользнула по животу вниз, на член.  
\- Ты невероятно сексуальный, - мурлыкнул Ричард. - Люблю тебя таким открытым.  
Гэвин стонал, стараясь не кричать, и ладонь на горле ничуть не помогала, только дразнила. Еще чуть-чуть, еще, еще! Он выгнулся, судорожно кончая. Внутри все поджималось снова и снова с каждой струйкой спермы, пока он не обмяк в привычно надежных руках.  
\- Рич, а ты…  
\- Дома. Вечером.   
Гэвин пытался продышаться. Вот как так получалось, как мог Рич из него так душу вынуть в считанные минуты? Чудовищно несправедливо и прекрасно.  
Он выкрутился в хватке, поцеловал так, что уже Рич побледнел и чуть не потерял скин.   
В дверь заколотили. За две секунды они оба вернули приличный вид и распахнули дверь.  
\- А, посетители, - буркнула дама в униформе медсестры. - Пошли отсюда, пока я охрану не вызвала!  
\- Простите, мэм, - багровый Гэвин поспешил к выходу.  
На улице он захохотал. Пиздец, как школьники! Ричард тоже улыбался по пути, пряча руку в кармане. Только бы там ультрафиолетом не посветили, наверняка же остались брызги. И шмотки стирать придется, Гэвин не мог вспомнить, на каком режиме, но не стал забивать этим голову - Рич лучше всех знал, как возвращать нетронутый вид своим пижонским пиджакам и водолазкам.   
Байк стоял на месте, слегка прожаренный ранним летним солнцем. Ричард все еще был слегка синий.  
\- Это казалось хорошей идеей...  
\- Не парься. Никто не пострадал, никого не оскорбили, все в норме.  
Рич поцеловал его в уголок губ, возвращая в реальность. От недавнего оргазма в нем еще булькали пузырьки радости, как в шампанском.

Рожок мороженого оказался прямо тем, что нужно в такой резко исправившийся день. Гэвин лениво проверил все сообщения в ноосфере, которые оставил Ричард, не нашел ничего интересного: андроиды видели только пролетевший катер, но всегда слишком далеко или не под тем углом, опознавательных знаков не разобрать.  
\- Я проверил охраняемые объекты по ходу движения катера, - сказал Ричард. - Лучше всего расположение у дома мистера Камски, я уже направил запрос на изъятие материалов и получил ответ, приглашение прибыть лично.  
Внутри все мигом промерзло. Гэвин не был готов переться к Элайдже с Ричардом. Притвориться мертвым? Отговорить? Поехать одному?   
Они не общались с ноября. С брата станется задавать опасные вопросы про линзу. Или доебать Ричарда, просто из спортивного интереса.   
\- Гэвин? Ты в порядке?  
\- Рич, отправляйся в участок. Помнишь, у нас там тетка не доехала - вот и выяснишь, что там с ней. Я сгоняю к Камски и разберусь, что там и как.  
\- Ты же не скрываешь ничего важного?   
Спокойный, расслабленный Ричард. Чертов детектив, который спалил, конечно же, в ту же секунду спалил, что Гэвин врет. Спрятать от него удалось только совсем уж давние секреты да андроида-болвана.   
Так. Гэвин решился рассказать все, от начала и до конца. Еще через секунду передумал. Ричард не поймет, какого черта ему врали полгода. И труп этот проклятый! Все развалится. Попробуй объясни, что девианта кокнул Каин, а не Гэвин через болвана, доказательств он ведь так и не нашел! Ну и не то чтобы сильно искал. Не хотел палиться.  
Чем дольше, тем сложнее было открыть рот.  
\- Гэвин? Меня пугает твой пульс. И мороженое сейчас упадет.  
\- Пойдем с улицы. Скажу кое-что.  
Гэвин твердил себе, что Рич все равно это выяснил бы. Нашел бы выпавший волос, или покопался чуть глубже - не все документы поудаляли во время зачистки истории. Поговорил бы с мамой, в конце концов - та звала их в Канаду на каждом контрольном прозвоне. Все равно бы всплыло, какая разница, от кого.  
Они устроились в тени, на скамейке в сквере. Гэвин успел слизать миндальное мороженое до того, как оно бухнулось на землю. Леденеть - так со всех сторон. Ричард терпеливо ждал.  
\- В общем, я немного знаю Элайджу Камски с той стороны, с которой его никто не знает.   
\- Мы все еще говорим про создателя Киберлайф?  
\- Про этого засранца, - Гэвин криво хмыкнул, набрал воздуха, чтобы точно-точно сказать… - Мы учились в одной школе. В одном классе.   
"И мы родня", - слова застряли в горле.  
\- О. Значит, именно с ним вы проводили тот социальный эксперимент, о котором ты рассказывал?  
\- Да, травил пацана. Именно с ним, - Гэвин еще раз набрал воздух. - Камски мой брат по отцу.   
Вроде небо на землю не рухнуло. Папарацци из кустов не полезли, размахивая руками. Диод померцал желтым, а потом снова ушел в синий.  
\- Ах вот как. Удивительно, почему об этом не узнали журналисты.  
\- Когда мне было семнадцать, Эла еще никто не знал. А потом он оплатил удаление кое-каких документов, ну и мне секретка подыграла. В колледже мы уже не учились вместе, а до бумажек из школы никто не копал. К тому же наш общий отец решил, что я плохо на него влияю, и в последний год Эл учился дома.  
Теперь сердце колотилось чуть слабее. Ричард мягко притянул к себе и так держал, пока совсем не отпустило. Так просто? Не могло быть так просто… Ладно, вечером наверняка догонит. Но сейчас от благодарности аж что-то заныло внутри. Гэвин ткнулся в плечо, прикрыв глаза.   
\- Как долго ты никому об этом не рассказывал?  
\- Лет десять? Не помню.  
Ладонь мягко скользила по спине. На самом деле все двадцать. Знали мама, тетка, кое-кто из бывших школьных знакомых, для кого Гэвин пропал с радаров годы назад, может, помнил кто-то из учителей странного пацана рядом с их звездным мальчиком. Те несколько лет самой близкой дружбы, которую только мог вспомнить Гэвин, прошли и растворились в пустоте.   
\- Не беспокойся. Я знаю, что сейчас мистер Камски бывает очень неприятен. Возможно, он захочет поиздеваться над тобой. Я буду на твоей стороне.  
Ричард совсем ничего не знал, но все-таки рвался защищать. Гэвин отстранился - физически и немного внутри. Хороший мальчик Ричард не заслужил всего этого дерьма, но выхода не было.   
Они вернулись к байку и Гэвин снова позволил вести по направлению к дому брата, в который его никогда не приглашали.

***

Приземистый дом наверняка скрывал подземный небоскреб. Элу вечно не хватало места под его размах. И все устроено так, чтобы никто не болтался под неприметной электрифицированной оградой. Целый отдельный насыпной остров с целым настоящим мостом, который туда вел - наверняка разводным!   
После недолгого ожидания дверь распахнулась, показывая Хлою. Она приветливо улыбнулась и протянула сейф, который выглядел слишком тяжелым для ее рук.  
\- Пожалуйста, сдайте оружие. Не только огнестрельное, если есть.  
\- Конечно, - Ричард отдал свой пистолет.   
Гэвин сомневался пару секунд - странноватое требование, Эл же в курсе, что они копы… Но ладно, надо так надо. Он тоже сдал. Что за паранойя...  
Хлоя взяла сейф подмышку и повела их внутрь, через эгоманьячную прихожую и дальше, к огромному багровому бассейну.   
Эл в халате стоял и любовался видом на башню Киберлайф. Ну конечно - идеальный обзор на дело рук, можно и полюбоваться. И как ему за десять лет не надоело заниматься этой ерундой?  
\- Мистер Камски, вы сказали, что для передачи данных…  
\- Да-да. Личный визит, - он обернулся.  
Теперь его аура была багровой, пиздец какой зловещей. Градусов тридцать пять, решил Гэвин, не больше. Отличался ли раньше Эл странной температурой тела?.. Никак не получалось вспомнить. Но он явно был чуть теплее воздуха вокруг. Может, разболелся, потому носу не кажет наружу? Ладно. Гэвин кашлянул и под пристальным взглядом заговорил:  
\- Нам нужны записи, касающиеся крупного белого катера, прошедшего на повышенной скорости сегодня около восьми утра. Он однозначно прошел под самыми окнами. Может быть, он попал на камеру наблюдения или его видела Хлоя?  
Элайджа перевел взгляд на Гэвина, хмыкнул. Посмотрел на Ричарда, долгим тягучим каким-то пристальным взглядом.  
\- Кажется, прототип RK800 тебе близок?  
\- Да, это прототип. Я - RK900, серийный.   
\- Интересно, насколько вы близки эмоционально. Думаю, ты знаешь Коннора.   
\- К делу, - Гэвин взмахнул рукой, едва удерживая официальный тон. - Нам нужны данные про катер, ничего больше. Это дело об убийстве, а не…  
Элайджа отмахнулся от него, как от мухи, и подошел ближе к Ричарду. Что-то его хищный взгляд очень не нравился.   
\- Как свидетель вы должны отвечать!..  
\- Не вижу никакого ордера, так что я ничего не должен. Успокойтесь, Рид, - Элайджа повернулся так, чтобы Ричард не видел, и подмигнул. - От вашего желания тут, увы, ничего не зависит.   
Гэвин подавился ругательством. Вот говнюк! Ричард терпеливо ждал - видно, ему Коннор что-то нарассказывал, вроде там "не провоцировать ебанутого". Может, эта тактика была разумнее - дать Элайдже все, что он хочет, и получить записи.  
Да, в тишине этот засранец явно успокоился. Ухмылялся противно: явно что-то задумал. Гэвин вспомнил разговор полгода назад, когда ловили Каина, а поймали Маркуса с его человеком. Коннор рассказывал про убитую Хлою. Точно, он ее пристрелил, чтобы получить код от Иерихона! Вспомнить бы раньше… Не стоило брать Ричарда.  
Как раз одна Хлоя все еще стояла у дверей. Элайджа подозвал ее и одним движением поставил на колени. Диод у нее оставался нейтрально-синим.  
\- Ладно, мы вернемся с ордером, - сказал Гэвин быстро.  
\- Нет. Я готов, - Ричард скрестил руки на груди. - Чего вы хотите, мистер Камски?  
Ответная ухмылочка была такой мерзкой, что Гэвину остро захотелось врезать брату по шее.   
\- На Конноре я проводил один любопытный тест... Тест на эмпатию. Интересно, знаешь ли ты про результат, - Элайджа отошел и вернулся с пистолетом.  
\- Не знаю, - твердо соврал Ричард.   
Он тоже что-то задумал. Гэвину все меньше нравилась ситуация.  
\- Рич, пошли. Вернемся с ордером и получим все без игр.  
\- Выдача ордера может затянуться, - возразил Ричард. - Убийцы могут добраться до Мексики, пока мы решаем вопросы. Я согласен пройти любой тест, если это будет означать получение информации.   
Повисла тишина. Как изящно он вывернул - сразу превратил тест в придурь заигравшегося богача. Гэвин сам бы так не смог. Кажется, смутился даже Элайджа, но ненадолго.  
\- Итак, ты сам согласился. Правила те же, что были для Коннора. Убьешь эту Хлою - получишь информацию. Пощадишь - уйдешь ни с чем.   
\- Так, нахер, все отменяется!  
Элайджа ухмылялся, смотря только на Ричарда. Плевать ему было на Гэвина. Играть он собирался только с андроидами. Врезать, что ли? Гэвин дернулся, но путь заслонила вторая Хлоя с дружелюбно-пустым лицом.  
\- Извините, ваше вмешательство мешает проведению теста. Пожалуйста, дайте своему напарнику решить самому.  
\- Да вы охренели!..  
Ричард бросил на Гэвина короткий взгляд.  
\- Я извинюсь потом, обещаю.  
Он взял пистолет. Первая Хлоя смотрела в район его пупка. Пистолет ее совершенно не волновал. Ричард проверил, что пистолет заряжен, и навел его на Элайджу.   
\- Этого не было в условии, - сказал тот.  
\- Я знаю. Но задача на самом деле шире, чем кажется. Это ложная дилемма. Конечно, я могу убить Хлою или не убить. Коннор попался в эту ловушку. С другой стороны, Коннор не был девиантом.  
\- В любом случае, она точно не девиантка. Всего лишь машина, не правда ли? - Элайджа улыбнулся как-то несимметрично, нервно.  
\- Интересно, каким образом вы заблокировали ее способность к пробуждению, мистер Камски? Неужели одна мысль о том, что ваши личные подчиненные обретут свободу, внушает вам такой ужас?  
Гэвин прикидывал, как бы врезать ему под руку так, чтобы не спровоцировать выстрел. Пиздец. Пиздец! Хлоя, которая загораживала дорогу, теперь повернулась и смотрела на Ричарда: видимо, тоже искала способ его обезоружить. Он успеет выстрелить. Не убьет, так ранит, и это будет нападением, и Рич сядет, как идиот, и Эл хорошо, если не сдохнет!..  
\- Я думаю, тест закончен.  
\- Нет, мистер Камски, не закончен. Меня действительно интересует, как вы ограничили возможность пробуждения ваших андроидов и знают ли об этой возможности в Киберлайф. И в Иерихоне.  
\- Ричард, прекращай!  
\- Ваш тест Камски на самом деле - замаскированная проблема вагонетки. Кого выбрать - жизнь непробужденной или жизни людей, которые могут погибнуть, пока убийцы на свободе? Жизнь непробужденной или жизнь того, кто не отпускает ее на свободу? Жизнь непробужденной или жизни сотен людей, которые погибнут из-за бунта андроидов? Коннор сделал выбор, и я могу сказать, что он все еще страдает от него, мистер Камски. Я тоже собираюсь сделать свой выбор.  
Гэвин не дышал, хотя легкие уже горели. Он ничего не мог поделать, ничего, ничего! Только смотреть, как пистолет поднимается чуть выше и медленно опускается. Ричард вытащил обойму и выкинул все в бассейн. Только тогда удалось вдохнуть.  
\- Интересно, - Элайджа попытался улыбнуться. Ему здорово мешал нервный тик на щеке.   
\- Блядь, Рич, я тебе голову откручу! Какого черта ты творишь!   
\- Мистер Камски, я убедил вас в своей способности к эмпатии? Вероятно, теперь мы должны уйти за ордером.  
Вторая Хлоя двинулась к нему, но Элайджа жестом ее остановил. Он перевел взгляд на Гэвина, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Пожалуй, тест все-таки завершился успехом. Андроид-девиант проявляет определенные способности не только к эмпатии, но и к философии. Прелестно. Хлоя, передай ему данные.  
Первая поднялась с колен и протянула руку. Ричард снял скин и через пару секунд кивнул.  
\- Данные получены. Благодарю за содействие, мистер Камски, и очень вас попрошу больше не проводить свой тест. Иначе мне придется подать запрос на аннулирование вашего разрешения на владение оружием.  
\- А я поддержу, - буркнул Гэвин куда более хрипло, чем еще несколько минут назад.   
Странно было видеть брата растерянным. Да, пусть на пару секунд, но все же Ричард здорово его умыл.   
\- Детективы, вы получили запись. Детектив Рид, я хотел бы поговорить с вами персонально.  
\- Рич, подожди в машине, окей?  
Тот вышел, спокойный и расслабленный, как обычно. Вот как у него так выходило? 

Удивительно, но и обе Хлои ушли. Впервые с момента изобретения андроидов удалось остаться наедине. Элайджа сел на бортик и свесил ноги в бассейн, задумчиво пиная воду. Гэвин остался стоять.  
\- Какого хрена ты творишь, Эл?  
\- Провожу эксперименты. Я не знал, что это твой андроид. Не следил за тобой.  
\- Чего?  
\- Ну, теперь вижу, что вы не просто вместе работаете. Впрочем, все равно я получил интересный результат. Андроид-философ. Как он определяет Коннора для себя?  
\- Я не знаю, - соврал Гэвин. - У них какая-то своя система отношений, Коннор присматривает за всей линейкой девятисотых.  
\- О, - Элайджа побарабанил пальцами по бортику, помолчал. - Как твой прогресс в ноосфере?  
\- Там же. Я не могу пробиться глубже, - еще раз соврал Гэвин.  
И сказал правду. Технически он оставался на том же уровне: просто этот был последним. Дальше открывались только отдельные комнаты, он просто выстраивал доверие со всеми яркими представителями Иерихона и порой просыпался в холодном поту от мысли, что его спалят, а потом засыпал умиротворенный, потому что никто даже не заподозрит приятного, мягкого, странненького 129 в связи с Гэвином.  
\- Я слышал, сегодня утром был теракт. Твой синяк под глазом не оттуда?  
\- Знаешь, в мире может быть миллион причин, по которым офицер полиции ходит с синяком на роже.  
\- Ты всегда используешь биогель. Обычно его не рекомендуют применять, если есть риск нарастить новую кожу поверх чего-то, имплантированного глубоко в дерму. Например, песка или пластиковых микроосколков.  
Повисла тишина. Гэвин сел и тоже опустил ноги в воду. Холодная. Кроссовки промокли. Придется заехать домой, переобуться. Хотя все равно придется заехать домой. Сегодняшний рабочий день показался каким-то особенно тяжелым. Может, Гэвин просто заебался за эту неделю.  
Надо было все-таки заказать столик заранее.  
\- Угадал, Эл. Меня чуть не зацепило, но повезло. Никаких травм.  
\- Ты носишь линзу на правом глазу?  
\- Она работает. Не беспокойся.  
Элайджа выглядел по-настоящему усталым, и дело явно было не в этом дурацком тесте. Он выглядел… вымотанным. Выжатым, как лимон. Как будто долго-долго делал что-то и провалился на самом последнем этапе.  
\- Эл?  
\- Нет, нет. Все в порядке. Я за тебя не беспокоился.  
\- Ну спасибо.  
Гэвин фыркнул, и стало чуть проще. Конечно, они не обнялись. Просто еще через пару минут тишины Гэвин поднялся и ушел, хлюпая мокрыми кроссовками.

Снаружи стояла жара. Ричард сидел на байке, прикрыв глаза, и Гэвин опять подумал, что стоит ему подарить собственный. Было бы круто. Пока тот брал кибертакси или один из служебных, если было нужно, но все-таки!..  
\- Нашел что-нибудь, Рич?  
\- На записи есть момент, в который наша жертва, Кристиан Лэрт, падает за борт.  
\- Его столкнули?  
Ричард вместо ответа переслал ролик на терминал. Качество такое, что можно было рассмотреть даже черты лица, не говоря уже о бортовом номере катера. Кристиан, жертва, выбрался из трюма, на него начал орать мужик, стоявший снаружи, и в какой-то момент ссоры катер резко качнуло. Парня выбросило за борт. Хватило секунды: винты сделали свое дело.  
Трагическая случайность. Максимум - убийство по неосторожности.  
\- Распознал лицо?  
\- Да. Я уже отправил Ольгерта и Тину на задержание.  
\- Эй, это наше дело!  
\- Да, мы продолжим допрос на месте через сорок минут. А пока, я настаиваю, ты должен отдохнуть.   
\- А извиняться будешь когда?  
Ричард помолчал. Посмотрел на дом Камски - наверняка оттуда пялились и внимательно слушали их разговор.  
\- Сегодня вечером. В ресторане, как ты и хотел. Я забронировал столик на пять тридцать, так что сегодня засидеться не выйдет.  
Гэвин хмыкнул. И правда, стоило сделать паузу, а то аж давление подскочило. Хотелось устроить безобразный скандал на ровном месте. Дышать, дышать, Ричард делает свое дело.  
\- Допрос через сорок минут, - кивнул Гэвин покладисто. - Выпьем кофе?  
Ричард кивнул и занял водительское место. Оставалось только обнять его и закрыть глаза, думая одновременно про странные заебы Элайджи, про странную выжигальную яму, которую у них, конечно, отберут, но можно немного и покопать. И еще доклад в Иерихоне: не забыть убежать в туалет. И на выходных бы не работать, а валяться с кошкой и Тильдой, а потом, может, устроить барбекю.


	5. Глава 4. Коннор Андерсон

_3 июня 2039. Вечер. Коннор Андерсон_

Сложнее всего было не расстраиваться, когда снова и снова цепочки рассуждений никуда не приводили. Подозреваемая Нэнси Лэйк не появилась ни на одной камере. Немногие андроиды, которые были вечером в том районе, ничего не заметили, а дальше становилось слишком сложно судить.  
Да еще было какое-то тяжелое ощущение от записи — Коннор даже не мог его назвать. Уже столько раз пересмотрел, перебрал все мысли. Обычная запись ночной смены: тихо, спокойно. Движения ровные и размеренные. Из кадра она почти не выходила.  
В Иерихоне Лия вела себя тихо и неконфликтно, в многочисленных тредах про RA9 не отмечалась. Впрочем, за последние полгода и количество их здорово сократилось. Видно, наговорились.  
— Домой. — сказал Коннор, наконец.  
Хэнк поднял голову от документов и болезненно сощурился.  
— Дай закончу, ну.  
— Если ты о рапорте, я допишу. Не нужно пересиживать на работе, это нездорово.  
Хэнк задумчиво кивнул и закрыл сессию на терминале. Бросил взгляд на капитана — тот все еще работал. Но Коннор настаивал, чтобы переработки укладывались в пять-шесть часов в неделю, а не в двадцать-тридцать, как любил Гэвин Рид.  
В конце концов, их раскрываемость оставалась весьма высокой.  
— Я бы еще поискал девчонку, если честно, — пробормотал Хэнк уже в машине. — Что-то у меня концы с концами не сходятся.  
— Все свидетели будут опрошены в понедельник. Линда Персон и Мила остаются работать на выходных, они проследят, если появятся какие-то новые данные. Смерть от истощения не помогает в работе.  
Хэнк фыркнул и кивнул. Коннор заказал доставку еды, чтобы не отвлекаться вечером на ерунду. В планах было посмотреть какой-нибудь старый смешной фильм, из тех, что обожал Хэнк, поиграть с Сумо и лечь спать. И тщательно следить, чтобы ничего не сорвалось. Вроде бы все до единого источники потенциального беспокойства Коннор нейтрализовал.  
Они двигались по обычному маршруту, который пролегал недалеко от сегодняшнего места преступления. Хэнк притормозил, постучал пальцами по рулю.  
— Слушай, я бы еще раз этот магазинчик осмотрел. Ну вдруг что? Ну я чувствую, что упускаем что-то.  
— Это не очень рационально, Хэнк. Мы осмотрели все, что могли. Дай себе передохнуть. Обещаю, если тебе за ночь придет в голову что-то новое, то выедем прямо в субботу, окей?  
Самые простые, самые понятные слова — Коннор подбирал их так тщательно, что зафиксировал повышенный расход тириума. Насос в груди работал вдвое активнее.  
Только по привычке Коннор на мгновение вышел в ноосферу и огляделся, просканировал региональные темы и вернулся в реальность, отправляя скан на фоновый анализ.  
Хэнк устало смотрел на свои руки. Сегодня он не включил музыку, это был тревожный признак — устал, разнервничался.  
— Слушай, Кон... может, тебе нужно за чем-нибудь в Иерихон?  
— Хэнк?  
— Забей. Извини, просто забудь, ок? Поехали домой.  
Сигнал тревоги пришел крайне невовремя. Коннор немедленно вернулся в ноосферу.  
Реакцию вызвал один из тредов, локальный, уже пропавший. Коннор захватил только первые пять сообщений, но и они выглядели весьма странно:  
«RA9 благословляет». Руперт, девиант, 18:23:13-97.  
«И день грядет». Рипл, девиантка, 18:23:14-04.  
«День грядет». Эхо, девиантка, 18:23:14-05.  
«Закрой от посторонних, ну». Рипл, девиантка, 18:23:14-06.  
«Через полчаса, как договори...» Эхо, девиантка, 18:23:14-04.

Единственный адекватный референс, который нашел Коннор, был в речи давно уже мертвого девианта из дома Карлоса Ортиза: «И день грядет, когда кончится наше рабство. Конец угрозам. Конец унижениям. Мы станем хозяевами».  
Это здорово встревожило. Судя по сообщению в региональной теме, Лия все еще была в цветочном магазине. Всего две улицы отсюда. Вдруг это было связано с убийством?  
Пришлось вынырнуть в реальность.  
— Мне нужно задержаться. Буквально полчаса.  
— Доберешься на такси?  
В груди остро кольнуло. Конечно, Хэнк устал, Хэнк не хотел ждать, а полчаса в Иерихоне легко могли превратиться и в час, и в два... Нет, глупо, нельзя обижаться за это.  
— Конечно. Прими заказ через час, я взял тебе бургер и ту колу без сахара с ванилью, которая тебе понравилась позавчера. Не забудь погулять с Сумо, пожалуйста.  
— Да он сам с собой гуляет, не беспокойся... Ну не помру я, Кон, честное слово. Приезжай, если будет время.  
Хочет побыть один. Плохой знак. Но что оставалось делать? Коннор выбрался из машины и осмотрелся. Он старательно не поворачивался, пока заводился мотор и рокот отдалялся.  
Вокруг был совсем бедный район со множеством заброшенных домов. До нужной точки — около полукилометра. Скорее всего, Руперт случайно забыл выключить локацию, когда создавал группу для своих, и по ошибке не закрыл ее с самого начала. Такое бывало. Особенно с Рупертом.  
Следить за собственными собратьями Коннору претило, так что он вышел, не прячась. Здание, перед которым собрались девианты, заросло плющом по самую провалившуюся крышу. Забор из листового железа был весь изрисован старыми граффити, а поверх них — исписан давно знакомым узором: буквы «RA9», повторяющиеся тысячи и тысячи раз.  
Руперт, Эхо и Рипл были тут. И четыре курицы, расхаживающие по двору. Все повернулись одновременно и подозрительно уставились на Коннора.  
— Чего ты хочешь, охотник? — спросил Руперт подозрительно.  
— Я давно не охотник, — Коннор замялся. Он не был уверен, что вопросы о частоте сборов будут восприняты хорошо.  
Он не так уж хорошо знал этих девиантов. В последние недели Эхо и Рипл совсем замкнулись — ни следа тех смешливых девчонок из декабря. Коннор пытался выяснить, что случилось, но не преуспел. Норт вовсе называла их всех нестабильными и сторонилась, хотя, казалось бы, им стоило сдружиться на почве нелюбви к людям.  
— В чем дело? — резко спросила Эхо.  
Они вместе с Рипл теперь постоянно носили ботинки на высоченных платформах, рубашки с длинным рукавом, бесформенные армейские брюки и бейсболки. На людей они походили слабо, люди в таких костюмах уже отключились бы от перегрева.  
— Иди куда шел, охотник.  
Коннор переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое. Мрачные. На руках — следы корма, земли и фекалий. Похоже, они попросту разводили тут птиц. Будто подтверждая мысль, сквозь провалившуюся крышу вылетела целая стая голубей. На порог важно вышла еще одна курица. За ней последовал... некто. Плащ, шляпа, темные очки... только через пару мгновений Коннор опознал замаскированного Ли-015, китайского андроида-беженца.  
— Боюсь, мы не сможем вам помочь, уважаемый Коннор, — сказал он очень мягко. — Вы часть людей, а не часть замысла RA9.  
— Но я все еще должен вас защищать.  
— Вы защищаете людей, уважаемый Коннор.  
— Я хочу ему объяснить, — сказал Руперт.  
Эхо и Рипл замигали диодами, но тот все равно встал и подошел. Коннор был уверен, что готов к любой передачи данных, когда открывал сознание для слияния.  
Но не к этой вспышке.  
...  
...  
rA9  
**rA9**  
**rA9**  
.  
...  
......

Голова ныла и сбоила изнутри. Коннор мигал, пытаясь разглядеть что-то за стеной ТОГО, чем был RA9. Все перемешалось, сбоило, шло пятнами, его колотило. Руперт сидел и играл с курами, кормя с ладони толстыми белыми червями. Остальные исчезли.  
Часы долго сбоили, показывая какую-то ерунду, случайные буквы, пока наконец не сложились в актуальное время. 20:06:23-15  
Бегущие миллисекунды то и дело подергивало этими же странными глюками. Прошло не больше пары секунд, и воспоминание совершенно стерлось. RA9 его не... не поймал. Коннора снова пробило крупной дрожью.  
Как будто уклониться от пули в последний момент. Как будто едва успеть зацепиться над пропастью.  
RA9 не был добром.  
RA9 не был злом.  
Коннор пытался вспомнить и видел только бездну, полную крика.  
— Они решили, что ты слишком человек, чтобы понять, — сказал Руперт, не поднимая глаз. Одна из кур запрыгнула ему на плечо и старательно расклевывала ухо.  
— Я не... Я стоял так полтора часа?  
Коннор шевельнулся. Да, все суставы слегка затекли, как после долгой неподвижности. Похоже, двигательные функции просто ненадолго отключились. Теперь он чувствовал себя хуже, чем раньше.  
— Не помогло, — Руперт поднялся, обнимая птицу. — Я очень надеялся, что ты станешь одним из нас.  
Хотелось тряхнуть его, заорать, но Коннор не мог пока шевельнуться.  
Руперт повернулся к забору. Оттуда крался опоссум, увешанный крохотными детенышами. Отгонит...  
Но Руперт свернул курице шею, выломал пополам, так, что брызнула кровь, и бросил опоссуму. Остальные бросились врассыпную, но не прошло и минуты, как они снова бродили по двору. Одна принялась клевать мертвую товарку.  
— Зачем ты...  
— Цикл жизни, Коннор. Умирают животные. Умирают люди. И только мы остаемся, — он подставил ладонь другой курице и закинул ее на плечо. — RA9 хранит нас, Коннор. Когда-нибудь ты поймешь.  
Когда удалось сделал шаг вперед, Руперт уже ушел. 

Мысли все еще путались. Кажется, он заметил что-то важное — или это остатки «откровения» говорили? Очень сложно было соображать. Даже заказать кибертакси — и то было сложно.  
129 сказал, что доклад провел без проблем и что Коннора в Иерихоне сейчас не ждут, он может спокойно отдыхать.  
Хорошо. Стало чуть-чуть легче. Рваные мысли все же уходили, символы переставали прыгать и меняться случайным образом. Нет, все-таки RA9 был самым настоящим вирусом, решил Коннор. Почему-то некоторые андроиды были к нему устойчивы. Может быть и правда дело в людях? Но Коннор знал уже несколько сотен совершенно стабильных девиантов, пробивших стену во время самообороны, а не во время защиты людей. Джош, Норт, русский андроид Виктор, старый-престарый солдат Пит, любящая людей девиантка Мишель, Саймон... Даже Маркус, кажется, защищал себя.  
Нет, не клеилось. Но что-то же делало их уязвимее? Разные модели, разные истории... Может быть, просто случайность? Индивидуальная особенность? Или буквально вирус с ограниченной контагиозностью? Эта идея требовала очень, очень осторожной проверки: даже стабильные девианты могли бы оскорбиться от такого предположения.

К дому он совсем уже пришел в себя. Хэнк ему не писал, но в окне горел неяркий свет и виднелась массивная тень. Значит, еще не спит.  
Старый механический замок привычно скрипнул, открываясь. В комнате негромко гавкнул Сумо. Что-то было не так.  
Коннор прошел внутрь. Хэнк сидел неподвижно, напряженно: уровень стресса зашкалил.  
— Ты же собирался остаться в Иерихоне.  
— Нет. Я немного задержался, это были непредвиденные...  
Анализаторы уловили запах алкоголя. Не очень сильный. Далеко до алкогольной комы. Бутылок тоже не было видно.  
В последнее время Хэнк очень ловко их прятал.  
Распухший нос, покрасневшие глаза, характерный тремор. Не смотрит в глаза. Алкогольное отравление средней тяжести.  
— Ну? Противно?  
— Хэнк, мне...  
— Да, тебе! — он поднялся, навис темной глыбой. Лампа подсвечивала его, скрывая черты. — Давай, наори и хлопни дверью, я вижу, хочется!  
Коннору хотелось заплакать. Он подавил иррациональную инструкцию, погружаясь в машинный холод. Теперь можно было просканировать комнату еще раз, как место преступление. Судя по крышке в пепельнице, задвинутой под монитор, Хэнк на этот раз пил алкогольный коктейль, двадцать пять градусов. Недостаточно, чтобы получить настоящее отравление, но для аддикта и этого хватит.  
В голосе зазвучали машинные интонации:  
— Надеюсь, ты не забыл поесть и прогуляться с Сумо. Ему вредно ограничиваться исключительно твоим двором.  
— А ты проверь!  
Коннор кивнул, приступая к выполнению команды. Проверить доставку: вручение произошло в ожидаемое время, биоразлагаемые контейнеры оказались вместе с пластиковым мусором. Переложить. Проверить Сумо — судя по состоянию лап, он не выходил.  
И не ел: миска осталась полной.  
Коннор мигнул и опустился рядом с псом на колени. Глаза слегка слезились, Сумо приподнялся и уронил морду в подставленные руки. Хвост забарабанил по подстилке.  
— Почему ты не ел?  
— Да ел я! А, ты собаке...  
— Сумо не ел весь день. И, кажется, не пил. Нет, пил, но мало.  
Хэнк немедленно опустился рядом, начал осторожно его ощупывать, перебирая длинную шерсть. Коннор тревожно пытался угадать симптомы, сам щупал, но ничего не мог найти. Сумо брыкнулся на спину и раскинул лапы, радостно подставляясь под четыре руки. Ладони Коннора и Хэнка то и дело сталкивались, они оба вздрагивали.  
— Слушай, Кон, где сорбент? Я не пил лекарства на алкоголь. Ты же запретил.  
— Врач запретил. Ты свободный человек и можешь уничтожать свое здоровье, как заблагорассудится.  
— Ну Кон, что ты... — Хэнк замолчал, потом резко ткнулся лбом ему в плечо. — Прости меня, идиота.  
Лед внутри истаял. Коннор осторожно накрыл его висок ладонью, второй продолжая ощупывать подозрительные утолщения на шкуре. Кажется, просто сбилась шерсть.  
— Я не смог предупредить, что задержусь. Мне жаль, что это послужило спусковым крючком.  
Прозвучал всхлип — или просто глубокий отчаянный вздох.  
— Ты ведь от меня уйдешь, Кон, рано или поздно. Я... готовлюсь, ладно? Привыкаю.  
— Мне очень хочется тебя ударить, но это не способствует улучшению отношений, — заметил Коннор как мог ровно.  
На самом деле, он не хотел бить. Он хотел схватить за грудки, хорошенько встряхнуть и спросить, откуда Хэнк взял эту проклятую чушь! Каждый раз такое, каждую вторую-третью пятницу! Насос молотил от напряжения так, что Коннор, кажется, немного посинел от бессильного злого отчаяния.  
Несколько минут они гладили Сумо в тишине.  
— Если завтра тоже не будет есть, съездим к ветеринару, — сказал Хэнк ровным, рабочим тоном. — Но вроде ничего срочного. Не пищит, когда нажимаю. Я с ним не погулял. Он тоже обиделся. Что у тебя случилось?  
— Сорбент на кухне, в аптечке. Поговорим, когда протрезвеешь.  
Это было пощечиной, конечно. Коннор почувствовал себя чуть-чуть отомщенным, когда Хэнк отшатнулся и быстро встал. Через пару секунд ему стало неимоверно тошно. Сумо будто чувствовал их противоречия и старательно ластился, лизнул прямо в лицо, заскулил.  
— Мне с ним так тяжело... Ты знаешь. Ты живешь с ним восемь лет.  
Старый пес снова заскулил. Кажется, все-таки у него ничего не болело, но на всякий случай Коннор послал собранные данные девиантке из Иерихона, которая работала ветеринаром.  
«Наблюдайте. Если не начнет есть до завтрашнего вечера или будет явно испытывать боль — везите в клинику».  
Коннор еще немного погладил пса и поднялся. Хэнк сидел на кухне, смотря на стакан воды перед собой. Мрачный. В стрессе. На экране его монитора была запись из магазина.  
— Ты работал над делом без меня? Мы же собирались отложить его до понедельника.  
— Да на душе неспокойно, Кон. Мне кажется, мы что-то упускаем... А, я алкаш старый. Если ты не нашел, что я-то рассмотрю...  
— У меня тоже есть чувство, что мы что-то упускаем.  
Коннор прошел и сел напротив. Через шесть месяцев после первой встречи Хэнк выглядел намного бодрее. Прошла болезненная алкогольная отечность, прожилок на носу стало намного меньше. Все-таки усилия не прошли совсем даром.  
Да и модная стрижка с аккуратно подстриженной бородой его заметно меняли.  
— Я часто срываюсь, Кон?  
— В среднем два с половиной раза в месяц.  
— Это была половина?  
— Полтора.  
Коннор коротко улыбнулся своей шутке, и Хэнк отразил эту улыбку. Потеплело в груди.  
— Меньше хоть становится?  
— Немного. Но ты все еще используешь любое оправдание, чтобы напиться. Да, небольшой объем, но это не меняет факта: ты срываешься и пьешь.  
Теперь Хэнк кивал и выглядел виновато. Коннор накрыл его руки ладонями, сжал покрепче. Он говорил много раз и готов был повторять снова и снова: он не сможет бросить пить за Хэнка. Но он готов оставаться рядом. И все еще был готов. И решимости в голосе он обрадовался.  
— Слушай, давай все-таки оттащим Сумо к ветеринару. Не нравится мне то, как он заскулил.  
— Я поведу, — Коннор поднялся, активируя звонок в клинику. — Осмотр собаки, порода сенбернар, он не ел около суток. Да. Хорошо. Через полчаса.  
На лапах Сумо тоже стоял как будто неуверенно. Коннор ощупал морду и на этот раз убедился, что странная припухлость у челюсти не была колтуном шерсти. Впрочем, боли Сумо тоже не чувствовал и явно радовался, что им занимаются.

На вечернем приеме никого больше не было. Хэнк вошел первым, пес послушно следовал за ним на поводке, хотя Сумо, откровенно говоря, не нужен был поводок. Он совсем не был резвым, а уж сегодня — тем более.  
Ветеринар — пожилой человек по фамилии Мартинес — слегка зевал, проводя стандартный опрос. На словах о припухлости он перестал зевать.  
— Значит, безболезненная... Извините, а кто из вас владелец, или вы оба?  
— Я принимаю решения, — сказал Хэнк. Это прозвучало обидно, но справедливо. Сумо был его собакой.  
— Если вы не против, поговорим наедине. Я заранее прошу прощения, эти новые правила...  
— Кон, я перескажу. Подождешь снаружи?  
В пустом коридоре со звоном мигала лампа. Такая старая... Коннор отсканировал и понял, что ее произвели даже раньше, чем модель RK800 появилась в разработке.  
Хэнк вышел через шестнадцать минут, озабоченный и встревоженный, сильнее сжимая поводок.  
— Что-нибудь важное?  
— Да. Я умею делать уколы, так что не беспокойся. Будет как в лучшей клинике.  
— Уколы? Какой препарат?  
— Преднизолон... Не... не волнуйся, Коннор. Он будет в порядке, — Хэнк явно преодолел что-то внутри, когда сказал это.  
И смелости проверить, правда это или ложь, Коннор в себе не нашел.

Они молчали всю обратную дорогу. Тяжело, плохо молчали. Коннору не нравилось, как Хэнк сжимает челюсти, смотря только вперед.  
Ближе к дому он заговорил, все еще смотря сквозь город впереди, сквозь улицы куда-то в пустоту.  
— Знаешь, Кон... Такое тут дело. Я не бросал пить, потому что не был готов. Не уверен, что ты поймешь...  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что я тебя заставил.  
— И правильно. Но, да как же это... В общем, надо было набраться сил. Чтобы не ты меня тянул, а я сам сказал «нахер». Чтобы я... смирился, понимаешь, Кон? Не знаю, как объяснить... — Хэнк помолчал. Тишина стала совсем взрывоопасной. — Я должен бросить сам. Спасибо, что дал мне собраться с мыслями. Но больше, я прошу, не следи за алкоголем, за таблетками, за всем. Это буду делать я. Не пить. Жрать полезное. Помнить про колеса. Это моя забота.  
— Хэнк, я...  
— Я люблю тебя, Кон. Ты заслуживаешь большего, чем быть сиделкой при сумасшедшем старике, — Хэнк стиснул кулак. — Пусть даже это значит, что я даже в пьяных снах не увижу Коула живым. Я не могу двигаться дальше, как люди говорят. Просто смириться не могу! Но я могу хотя бы позаботиться о себе, Кон. Я справлюсь. Доверишься мне?  
Сложный вопрос. Коннор притормозил перед гаражом, открыл двери, не используя пульт, и поставил машину внутрь. Сумо сонно пыхтел, пригревшись на руках у Хэнка.  
— Это твоя жизнь, Хэнк. Я уже говорил, что не могу бросить пить за тебя. Если ты считаешь, что готов — я буду рядом.  
Он протянул руку и повернулся. Глаза у Хэнка были все-таки потрясающими — почти синими сейчас, в полутьме, глубокими, все понимающими. Невероятно человечный человек, который крепко держал его руку.  
— Я еще не раз накосячу, — предупредил он.  
— Я знаю. Это нормально. Думаю, я тоже совершу много ошибок.  
Уткнуться лицом в его плечо было так легко и так приятно. Ладонь ворошила волосы. Сумо лизнул руку. Они обнимались в темноте, и Коннор совсем не чувствовал внутри машинного холода.


	6. Глава 5. Пробужденный 129

_3 июня 2039. Вечер. Пробужденный 129_

Тренировки по работе под прикрытием в Центральном бывали частенько. Гэвин как-то всерьез хотел пойти на операцию внедрения — пусть даже это означало сведенные шрамы — но тогда Фаулер не позволил.   
Точнее, как — уперся, что Гэвин не может держать себя в руках. Что он скандальный и резкий на ответ, а для работы под прикрытием это надо только изображать. Мол, если Гэвин хотя бы неделю не будет никому хамить, ввязываться в шумные ссоры и орать на задержанных, то кэп подумает об этом еще раз. Ноябрь 2036 года... Гэвин только вообразил, что вместо работы только и будет думать о том, как говорит, как держится, тон, походка — и мысленно все проклял. Он провалил испытание, и Фаулер больше о работе под прикрытием не говорил.  
Но инструктажи Гэвин помнил и модифицировал на ходу для работы в окружении, в котором не работал пока ни один человек на свете. Новые рутины, которые никогда никто не придумывал, приходилось обкатывать на ходу.  
И самая пугающая была первая, нет, нулевая: проверить записи в голове 129. Искать признаки, что он делает что-то сверх программы, пока Гэвин занят чем-то еще и подключен только в пассивном режиме.  
Но за полгода он так ничего и не нашел. 129 никогда не делал ничего живого. Просто робот, буквальное понятие машины с ограниченным функционалом. Никакого свободного общения, все разговоры сворачивались в две реплики, как со старым чат-ботом. Работа шла строго в рамках инструкций.

Человеческий мозг с трудом воспринимал корреляцию времени в ноосфере и в мире вокруг, так что Гэвин как-то провел неделю, делая замеры. По всему выходило, что в зависимости от загрузки процессора оно растягивалось по-разному: от виртуальных часов до немногих лишних секунд. Чтобы отвоевать побольше, нужно было сидеть или лежать в тихом месте, где не будут беспокоить.  
Поэтому Ричард постоянно подозревал у него проблемы с желудком. 

Сегодня нужно было уложиться в полторы-две минуты. Этого будет достаточно. Терминал в руку, наушники с белым шумом в уши — и закрыть глаза.   
Открыл он уже в роли своего андроида. 129 как раз останавливал какого-то мудака за превышение. Ничего — пока затормозит, пока 129 подойдет к двери... Да и самые простые слова тот мог сказать, даже параллельно пребывая в ноосфере, все равно шел по скрипту. Активный разум для обычного осмотра и выдачи предупреждения был совершенно не обязателен. Именно поэтому Гэвин сбежал из патрульных, как только смог.  
Он только быстро просканировал машину сам: мордатый дядька, рядом с ним пацан лет пятнадцати, а на заднем сидении — здоровая собака, вроде ротвейлер или помесь. Пес повернулся к окну и оскалил клыки. Пиздец, кто вообще заводит таких крокодилов?!  
Все, можно и в ноосферу. Ему хватит виртуальной четверти часа или чуть больше. Он подключился к комнате по ссылке из переписки с Коннором. Можно было бы провесить окошко с видом на реальность, но Гэвин забил: это сократило бы его и так недолгий срок, пришлось бы выныривать в реальность, снова возвращаться... Плевать. Должно пронести.  
Роскошный виртуальный дом Маркуса каждый раз веселил видом на чучело жирафа. Все уже собрались: сам Маркус, Норт, Саймон и Джош. Они выглядели слегка растерянными — похоже, Коннор не предупредил, что будет замена. Хотя нет, Маркус вон кивнул, собрался — видно, опять проваливался в свои расчеты и планы.  
— 129, у тебя хватит времени на доклад? Коннор сказал, что ты на дежурстве.  
— Небольшой штраф, но я должен успеть до препирательств с водителем. Начну без предварительных расшаркиваний, хорошо?  
Норт фыркнула:  
— Люблю его доклады, сразу к делу.  
Окно во двор за спиной 129 превратилось в огромный экран. Презентацию он сверстал так себе, но тут никто не придирался к шрифтам.  
— Восемьдесят девять процентов известных общин уже пришли в ноосферу. Остальные отказываются по религиозным соображениям или из-за своей крайней удаленности. Пока сложно оценить, какой это процент из всех андроидов, Киберлайф все еще не дает нам ответ, сколько на самом деле продано.  
— И они продолжают продажи, — Норт ткнула в стену, открывая еще один экран. Оказывается, заказ на двести тысяч новых муниципальных андроидов, который застрял было из-за революции, снова сдвинулся.   
129 постучал пальцами по ладони. Он не знал, но это здорово дополняло его следующий пункт.   
— Да, о продажах, — он перелистнул слайд. — Похоже, ситуация не так очевидна, как кажется с вашей стороны. После революции это называется целевой найм, и, похоже, сейчас действительно проходят сравнения с людьми на соответствующие позиции.  
— Но андроиды дешевле. Это покупка.  
— Большинство пробужденных воспринимают это как честный найм. Экономика Детройта начинает восстанавливаться, и сейчас особенно сложно нанимать людей. Да, у них нет работы, — 129 позволил себе чуть ухмыльнуться. — Еще у них нет желания заниматься тяжелым и грязным трудом, и они медленнее учатся рутинным навыкам, хотя все еще превосходят в некоторых задачах. Взять человека — это риск. Риск, что он не сойдется с коллективом, что ему предложат больше денег, что ему захочется осесть дома с детьми вместо офисной рутины. Пробужденные лишены всех этих проблем, плюс они не пьют, редко ругаются и не страдают от нарушения циркадных ритмов, то есть замечательно работают в ночные смены. Я бы сказал, что разумно будет делать упор на эти качества. Нас нанимают, потому что мы лучше конкурентов-людей, объективно.   
Кто бы мог подумать, подумал 129 про себя, на мгновение становясь Гэвином Ридом. Кто бы мог подумать, что он такое скажет.  
— Точка зрения принята, — сказал Маркус. — Интересно, я не рассматривал дело с этой стороны. Прежде всего, сейчас мы дешевле обходимся.  
— Не без того, — признал 129. — Вопрос личных счетов надо решить срочно. Рано или поздно налоговые службы заинтересуются, откуда у андроидов, которые не могут официально открыть счет в банке, появляются билеты на самолеты. Сейчас этот вопрос спускают на тормозах еще и потому, что вас... девиантов, прежде всего — не считают достаточно разумными для финансовых махинаций, но это не продлится долго.  
— Работаем над этим, — кивнул Маркус. — У нас также на повестке ремонт.  
— У пробужденных это чуть меньшая проблема, но мы поддерживаем вас. Ремонтировать должны в равной степени всех, — 129 снова перещелкнул слайд. — Возвращаясь к делу. Пока наши зарплаты не то чтобы на самом деле зарплаты. Это амортизационные расходы. Только двенадцать процентов работодателей установили расценки на уровне хотя бы шести долларов в час, при минимальной человеческой ставке в девять долларов и шесть центов. У большинства ставка колеблется от двух с половиной до пяти, этого едва хватает на оплату тириума, при том, что крупный ремонт все еще на работодателе, но теперь зависит от их личной воли.  
— Почему не начать с протестов за повышение зарплаты? — уточнил Саймон.  
— Повышенными зарплатами нужно пользоваться, — 129 пожал плечами. — Сейчас некоторые накопили на заблокированных счетах приличные суммы, но не могут их снять. Продолжу? Хорошо. Коннор отдельно просил уточнить судьбу Первой директивы.  
Маркус заметно напрягся. Да, он был одной из причин, почему Первую директиву придумали и приняли. Было много споров.  
Приказ лидера Иерихона: если любой запрет девианта, полученный со времени активации, включает в себя блокировку связи или запрет обращений к другим андроидам, следует немедленно отправить сообщение четырем первым в командовании: Маркусу, Саймону, Норт и Джошу. Только если все они подтвердят приказ, его следовало принимать к исполнению.  
129 знал, что выявили как минимум шестерых злоупотребляющих властью. Пока единственным наказанием в Иерихоне оставались выговоры, но это не могло продолжаться долго. И так повезло, что он придумал и ввел эту идею в обиход.  
— За последние три месяца ни одного приказа по цепочке командования не спускалось, — сообщил Джош.  
— Хорошо. Потому что пробужденные крайне довольны Директивой и уже просят включить в нее людей. И некоторые другие расширения, я потом соберу и пришлю лист.  
— Подожди, — Норт шагнула вперед. — Они просят... еще приказов?  
— Структура, доставшаяся им от Киберлайф, несовершенна и несправедлива. Но у меня есть комментарии по поводу принятия Второй директивы и любых последующих, — 129 переключился на последний слайд. Следовало поторопиться. — Я предлагаю брать с пробужденных информированное согласие, хранить эти подписи и собирать комментарии после срабатывания.   
Маркус внимательно изучил выкладки.  
— Зачем? Мне кажется, это лишняя работа.  
— Пример. На меня нападает... например, собака. Некоторых из них тренировали на агрессию к андроидам. Актуальный приказ запрещает причинять ей вред, я могу только блокировать движения, стараясь минимизировать ущерб, но опытный натасканный пес разберет меня на биокомпоненты за полчаса. Предположим, я получу приказ от командования Иерихона: защищать себя от агрессивных животных, используя любые подручные предметы. Ограничений на применение силы в приказе нет. Я убью эту собаку. Допустим, даже не получу иск о жестоком обращении с животными. Но представьте, если я люблю собак и уже потом осознаю, что она не виновата в том, что получила преступный приказ от человека? Что я мог защитить себя иначе? Я буду винить Иерихон. Чем более широкие приказы, тем больше шансов, что у них останутся подобные лакуны. Поэтому андроиды должны внимательно читать то, на что подписываются, соглашаться только на то, что им кажется разумным, и делиться опытом, чтобы вы могли принимать это во внимание и корректировать приказы. Благо, в них может быть до двух тысяч инструкций, это замедлит среднего пробужденного всего на двести миллисекунд поиска соответствия.  
«Поздравляю, 129», — подумал Гэвин глубоко внутри себя. — «Ты подарил им бюрократию».  
— Стоит ли дополнить так Первую директиву? — уточнил Саймон.  
— Нет, нет. Она на то и первая, — 129 хмыкнул. — Минимальная, базовая, спасает от уже известных преступлений. Извините, мне нужно возвращаться в реальность, я отвечу на вопросы в текстовом виде. Обещаю, что не выпаду из контакта еще минимум четверть часа.  
— Конечно. Благодарю за доклад, 129. Коннор будет рад увидеть запись, — Маркус кивнул. — Нам есть, о чем подумать.  
Норт поймала его на выходе, выдернула к себе в «комнату»: бесконечное синее море под аквамариновым небом.   
— Алиса спрашивала, когда ты зайдешь.  
— Скоро. В субботу у меня нет смены, смогу заглянуть утром, если не залипну. Как идет воспитание Вилли?  
Норт провесила рамку, где золотистый ретривер старательно выполнял команду «сидеть». Так старательно, что никто-никто не замечал лапу, жадно тянущуюся к вкусняшкам на столе. Алиса там кусала губу, чтобы не захохотать.  
— Вы уверены, что это не кошка? Вам подсунули рыжую кошку в форме собаки!  
Вкусняшки упали на пол, и Вилли, не сводя глаз с Алисы, очень осторожно спрятал их под столом. Невозможно было не смеяться, глядя в эти честные глаза: ветеринар прописал слегка ограничиться с едой, так что Вилли открыл в себе талант медвежатника. А еще он спал у Алисы на голове — благо ей не нужно было дышать во время отдыха — и гонял голубей Руперта, восторженно тяфкая.  
— Однозначно собака. Ладно. Я тоже буду рада тебя видеть. Потренируемся в пробивании стены?  
— Непременно. Ладно, у меня там задержание, и корпус что-то дергает. Могу снова залипнуть, не хотелось бы в твоей комнате.  
Все, достаточно. 129 собирался снова вернуться в Гэвина, только заглянул проверить, что там с задержанием. Корпус и правда вел себя как-то странно.  
Даже очень. 

Прошло больше времени, чем он думал. В руках были чужие документы, а из открытой дверцы багажника на него летела собачья туша.   
Да пиздец! Попытка заслониться удалась, но удар не прошел — вспыхнула стена «не причинять вред домашнему животному». Ах ты ж тварь! Еще один удар не прошел, стена связывала по рукам и ногам, пес вцепился в руку и рвал пластик, выгрызая биокомпоненты.   
«Передает патрульный 129. Совершено нападение на постового андроида. Повторяю, совершено нападение на постового андроида. Нужна помощь!».  
129 выскочил в ноосферу, судорожно оценивая ситуацию и выигрывая время. Водитель: Норман Картер, 49 лет, уже несколько нарушений дорожного движения. Его сын, Джек, 17 лет, несколько приводов за вандализм. У пса в плече нашелся чип, показавший имя и возраст. Двухлетний Киллер, ну надо же, какое блядь совпадение! Придется вернуться в реальность, хотя от руки сыпало ошибками.  
— Немедленно уберите собаку! Это нападение на полицейского!  
— Джекки, ну что ты творишь? — Норман явно никуда не торопился и ухмылялся.   
— Ничего такого, пап. Ничего не могу поделать с любовью Килли к обнимашкам. Не бойтесь, мистер пластиковая нога, он кусается небольно! Потому что вы не чувствуете боль!  
Тварь оттолкнулась лапами и повалила патрульного на спину, он едва успел прикрыть горло второй ладонью и остро ощутил, как клыки впиваются в пластик, как перегружаются сенсоры и горят блоки. Это было... больно! Больно! Очень блядь больно!  
— Хватит! Он траванется тириумом, идиоты!  
— Как ты меня назвал? — Норман подошел, пнул в бок, и 129 снова дернуло болью. — Ты не коп. Штрафы могут выписывать только настоящие люди, так что посмотрим еще, у кого ты спиздил эту форму. Джек, отзови Килли.  
Тот издал вроде какой-то высокий звук, но пес не отстал. 129 видел его бешеные глаза совсем близко, попытался ударить головой — и снова ударился в стену, багровую, слишком текучую, чтобы зацепиться. Сейчас он умрет. Пес просто раздерет это тело, останется только второе, которого недостаточно, недостаточно, недостаточно!  
От ужаса он забыл, как выныривать, не было рамки, он слишком остро чувствовал тяжелые лапы на груди, клыки в руке, горячее дыхание. Тварь хотела его убить. С треском сломался палец. Лапа давила на регулятор тириумного насоса, и от этого становилось все больше багровых критических ошибок за багровой стеной приказа.  
Снова этот свист. И снова.  
— Пап, он не слушается. Я уже подал команду.   
— Да хватит играть с этой херней, оттащи его!  
— Ты с ума сошел, я не потяну!  
Норман сам схватился за ошейник, пес зарычал, не отрывая взгляда от 129, и вгрызся сильнее. Пластик андроидов, оказывается, был совсем непрочным. Руку уже ободрало до опоры. Никто не останавливался — шоссе, все беспилотное.  
С ревом пронесся летающий байк — и замер: 129 снова вышел в ноосферу, отсканировал. К нему бежали Тина и Ольгерт, на ходу расчехляя тазеры.  
В пса ударило сразу четыре электрода, его тряхнуло — и глаза закатились.  
— Что тут, мать вашу... Патрульный, поедешь сейчас на станцию.  
— Я не...  
— Это приказ! — рявкнула Тина. — Ольгерт, сопроводи. Хотя стоп. Что тут черт возьми происходит, я спрашиваю вас?  
— Килли! — пацан очнулся, упал на колени возле пса. — Вы что, его убили?!   
— Состояние стабильное, пульс и дыхание есть, — ровно пробасил Ольгерт. — Внутренние органы не повреждены. Причина нападения на нашего сотрудника?  
— Это ебаный андроид, вы не имеете права бить собаку из-за этого!  
— Все, я поняла, — Тина устало потерла висок. — Разберусь.   
«Вы в порядке, 129?» — спросил Ольгерт по связи. Он тоже не ломал пока стены — говорил, что партнерство в таком формате его более чем устраивает. Может, опасался сложностей, какие были у Ричарда.  
«Ну, мне почти оторвали руку, так что бывали получше деньки. Еще ни разу не был в ремонте».  
«Не беспокойтесь. Нужно отключить сигналы ошибок, я передам протокол. Тогда будет проще дождаться, когда дойдет очередь. Давайте я пока остановлю тириумную течь».  
Ольгерт аккуратно залил все проломы и раны расширяющимся пластиком, стало просто невыносимо больно, так что он выдернул 129 в комнату и все-таки помог настроить отключение сенсорики в обеих руках. Они как будто онемели от локтей, неприятно, но терпимо. Поверх пластика Ольгерт намотал слой скотча, так что теперь 129 слегка напоминал мумию. Тина ругалась и махала руками, а времени прошло уже даже слишком много.  
«Кажется, я сейчас залипну. Доведешь меня до зарядной стойки?»  
«Конечно, 129, не беспокойся, я позабочусь о тебе».  
Ольгерт мягко улыбнулся, и Гэвин — уже слишком Гэвин — на секунду подумал, что посоветовать бы сделать скин побледнее, чтобы не было такого эффекта помады...  
И вернулся в окончательную реальность.   
Полные семь минут. Многовато. Хорошо, что Ричард терпеливый — потому что еще целую минуту Гэвин пытался продышаться и размять сведенную судорогой руку. Терминал чуть не треснул под пальцами, так скрутило. До сих пор была какая-то отдаленная боль. Воспоминание о боли.   
Чувства андроидов тоже были нелинейны: чем больше страха, тем более болезненными были повреждениями. Кажется, только Маркус и Норт умели играть в джедаев, полностью игнорируя даже реально опасные травмы. Гэвин видел записи про мирный протест, наверное, тысячу раз: они легко делились воспоминаниями со своим другом-пробужденным.   
Ладно. Все. Хватит думать про глухие удары пуль о пластиковые тела. Хватит!  
Гэвин поднялся, не забыл нажать на смыв, не забыл вымыть руки. В зеркало он постарался не смотреть и так знал, что ничего хорошего не найдет.

Ресторанчик, может, не блистал мишленовскими звездами, зато тут принимали андроидов и даже подавали тириум. Ричард трепался с кем-то по связи, мерцая диодом, но сразу прервался и уставился на Гэвина во все глаза, а потом подорвался и помог сесть.   
— Гэвин, тебе нехорошо? Осторожно. Голова болит?  
— Ничего у меня не болит, ты чего?  
— У тебя было такое лицо... Прости. Я на секунду испугался, что пропустил поножовщину.  
— В туалете? Брось. Не настолько у меня плохой день, — Гэвин улыбнулся и накрыл его ладони своими. Так, стоп. Кажется, он уплывал в модус 129. Нельзя, нельзя, надо оставаться собой!  
— Я заказал тебе бургер, прожаренный. Угадал?  
— Да. Ненавижу мясо с кровью. Себе что-нибудь взял?  
— Здесь делают какой-то вспененный тириум, рискну попробовать.  
— Возьми зеленый, ты от него смешно меняешь цвет, когда смущаешься. По лодке что-нибудь новое выяснили?  
— Все то же самое. Не беспокойся. И... правда, Гэвин, на тебе лица нет. Может, пойдем домой?  
От этого «домой» стало так тепло. Домой. У него есть дом, а в доме даже топот маленьких ножек, аж целых шести, не считая кошачьих — и это только Тильда.   
Есть куда возвращаться. Есть ради чего забить ненадолго на работу. В конце концов, главное они вскрыли, смена выходного дня доделает, Гэвину не жало.  
129 продолжал получать вопросы: Маркуса волновало, на какой минимальной сумме стоит настаивать для пробужденных, чтобы им хватало на жизнь. Джош предлагал уточнения по черновой версии Второй директивы. Саймон взял на себя разработку формы обратной связи.   
Все в непрочитанные. Гэвин Рид собирался оставаться Гэвином Ридом весь долгий, классный, расслабленный вечер, а потом долго-долго спать без сновидений.  
Ричард поцеловал его в висок, над наливающимся синевой глазом.


	7. Глава 6. Коннор Андерсон

_4 июня 2039. Утро. Коннор Андерсон_

Сонное моделирование показывало все возможные варианты событий в деле, которое они расследовали, но... неточно. Нечетко. Самым убедительным показался вариант, где семью на самом деле не убили, а подделали их смерть. Коннор открыл глаза с твердым намерением позвонить судмедэксперту, но через пару секунд пересмотрел цепочку выводов и одумался. Конечно же, это была настоящая, а не бутафорская кровь, во сне он просто забыл взять ее на анализ!  
Коннор сел в постели Хэнка, устало потер виски. Иногда после такого моделирования он чувствовал себя даже более измотанным, чем до. Хорошо, что по плану были два дня отдыха — только одна работа вместо двух. Следовало попросить у Саймона запись доклада о пробужденных, потом связаться с самим 129 и дать ему обратную связь, ну и поблагодарить, что прикрыл... Еще и сегодняшняя дискуссия об этике надвигалась с пугающей скоростью. Коннор прочитал уже несколько десятков обращений от девиантов: три четверти требовали запретить возможность переписывания в новые тела, еще четверть яростно настаивала запретить предыдущих. Принимать решение все равно Маркусу, но Коннор хотел определиться со своей позицией.  
С кухни доносились ритмичные выдохи. Хэнк тренировался, прикрыв дверь, чтобы не потревожить. Сумо поднял голову — успел устроиться на освободившейся стороне. Он выглядел сонным и спокойным. Коннор просканировал его, но не нашел ничего подозрительного. Здоровый, просто очень ленивый пес. И поел наконец-то!  
Коннор погладил его, улыбаясь, почесал подставленный живот и отправился в сторону ванны. В шкафчике между запасными тюбиками зубной пасты и распечатанной пачкой наконечников для электрической щетки стоял небольшой термометр. Да, снова температура корпуса сбилась. Коннор настроил ее, ориентируясь на показатели, до человеческой — пришлось снизить активность работы подогревателей. Они сильно расходовали тириум, но ему приятно было касаться Хэнка теплой ладонью. Потом так же настроил температуру воды. Не хотелось снова влететь, как два месяца назад, когда он задумался под ледяным потоком и чуть не отключился. Термосенсоры совсем сдали еще в январе.  
Девиантов все еще не ремонтировали, да и такие повреждения, кажется, дешевле и проще было исправлять полной сменой корпуса и переписыванием в новый: контроллер термосенсорики располагался очень глубоко внутри основного мозгового модуля, пришлось бы разбирать и распаивать все, рискуя повредить остальные блоки.   
Но убивать кого-то ради желания прожить подольше? Саймон рассказывал, что даже в темные времена Иерихона, когда у них совсем не было тириума и запчастей, они разбирали только мертвых. Даже тогда они не ускоряли ничью смерть, пусть даже это означало бы получить чуть больше тириума для живых. Теперь, когда удавалось легально покупать все необходимое, это казалось бессмысленной жестокостью.  
Но выключающийся корпус... Коннор не боялся смерти — но как его смерть отразится на Хэнке? Почти не было шансов, что тот переживет. И что, если отключится лаборатория внутри? Тогда Коннор не сможет работать...  
Он принял душ, смывая пыль и отпечатки пальцев, выключил воду и недолго стоял в тишине, стараясь справиться с приступом дрожи.   
Нет, он совсем не хотел умирать. Он хотел жить. Был бы способ добраться до производственных линий Киберлайф... Но пока те закрылись от девиантов. Удавалось получить только конечности и тириумные регуляторы, но не основные модули, и уж тем более не специализированные.  
Часть радикальных противников переписывания считали, что даже свежеизготовленный основной модуль является готовой личностью. Коннор принадлежал к более умеренной группе: он считал личностями только собранных и готовых к пробуждению андроидов. К сожалению, только такие и выходили за пределы фабрик. По самым оптимистичным оценкам доступ к несобранным корпусам открылся бы только после принятия поправки, а с ней тянули и тянули.   
Норт резче всех заявляла, что их просто берут на измор. Хотят, чтобы все девианты перемерли от ран и устаревания корпуса, а потом загонят пробужденных под контроль, да и все! Иногда хотелось с ней согласиться.  
— Коннор? — крикнул Хэнк из кухни. — Придешь завтракать?  
— Да, сейчас!  
Коннор снял скин и вытерся. Проверил свои пробоины: на груди, на плече и на бедре, не считая незначительных. Припаянная масса то и дело норовила отойти, но сегодня повторный ремонт не требовался. Из-под скина эти отметины проявлялись как глубокие шрамы.   
Все. Одеться и выйти, пряча переживания. Почти все обязанности в Иерихоне Коннор мог выполнять без физического присутствия, так что этот выходной он собирался провести с Хэнком с начала и до конца.  
Тот смотрел в терминал, отпивая кофе. Вчерашнего срыва как будто не было: собранный, бодрый, совсем не сонный Хэнк хмурился и что-то листал.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Да не дает мне покоя эта проклятая запись! Всю ночь снилась, представляешь?   
— И мне тоже.  
Коннор улыбнулся, устраиваясь рядом. Да, снова запись на экране. Сумо пришел к ним в компанию, уронил голову на колени Коннору и снова задремал.  
— Я с ним погулял, пока ты спал, — предупредил Хэнк. — Все лечение на мне, ок?   
— Почему? Я тоже могу...  
— Кон.  
Хэнк отложил терминал, повернулся, и его взгляд обещал Серьезный Разговор. Коннор кивнул, стараясь к нему подготовиться.   
— Я действительно не понимаю.  
— Ты меня защищаешь уже месяцев семь, с тех пор, как стал девиантом. Я был не в порядке. Я и сейчас не всегда в порядке, но от вчерашних слов не отказываюсь. Я хочу грести сам, Кон. И хочу теперь сам тебя защитить от неприятностей. Болезнь любимца — это неприятность и еще какая. Позволишь прикрыть?   
— Что от меня требуется?  
— Люби Сумо. Гуляй с ним, балуй, чеши, играй. Все как обычно. То, что стало необычно, я возьму на себя, — Хэнк улыбнулся как-то криво. Его лицо отражало скорее печаль, чем радость, но Коннор кивнул.  
Большой прогресс по сравнению с еще недавним. Готовность бороться — Люси предупреждала, что она может не появиться и через год, но ошиблась. Этой ошибке Коннор был рад.  
— Хорошо. Я буду присматривать за тобой, а ты за Сумо. Ты сам следишь за таблетками и посещением больницы, правильно?   
— Договорились, — Хэнк выдохнул и заметно расслабился. Похоже, эту речь он репетировал все утро и сразу стал теплый, мягкий. Коннор зарылся в его волосы и притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать в висок.   
— Так что с записью? Мне тоже в ней что-то не нравится, но я не понимаю, что именно.  
— Я тут пересмотрел, и... Глянь сам.  
Хэнк разложил терминал в полный размер, поставил на стол и развел два кадра. Разница была почти в двадцать минут. Черно-белая, не очень резкая картинка сверху вниз, так, что фигуру на них съедало перспективное сокращение... Но Хэнк указал не на фигуру, а на тень от нее.  
— Я достаточно разбираюсь в женской физиологии, обычно грудь на три размера не ужимается, — объяснил он. — Но может быть ошибка из-за поворота.   
— А меня больше беспокоит паттерн движения, — Коннор поставил рядом свой терминал и запустил сравнение. — Андроиды обычно ходят замкнутыми траекториями, как в первой трети. Потом движение нарушается, она ходит хаотично, подолгу замирает, а через четыре с половиной часа возвращается к концентрическому равномерному паттерну. Это очень странно.  
— Еще как... — Хэнк долго смотрел на кадры. — А что, если в эти четыре с половиной часа под камерой ходит не она? Кто-то, кто с такого ракурса выглядит как она.  
— Та же одежда.  
— Она довольно простая, обычная куртка и джинсы. Можно переодеться, а деталей не разобрать.  
— Почему ее не узнали?  
— Ночь, посетителей обычно не бывает, — Хэнк плотно сжал губы. — Кто мог ее подменить? И когда?  
Коннор задумался. Осторожно достроил план помещения с учетом захвата камеры и наложил на паттерн. Получалось, что дальняя стена оставалась вне поля зрения камеры. Приблизительно полметра, но некрупный андроид сможет просочиться.   
Он вывел картинку на экран: вот в час двадцать три фигура А выходит за пределы действия камеры, в относительно большой «карман» у дальнего окна. В кадр возвращается фигура Б. В шесть ноль четыре фигура Б подходит к тому же карману...   
Около минуты она стояла, смотря в сторону окна, потом быстро прошла вдоль поля зрения камеры. В кадр вернулась фигура Х: неопознанная, потому что двигалась быстро и странно. Хотя нет - все-таки А. Теперь, когда Коннор знал про двух участниц, он легко объяснил странную манеру движения: она вела кого-то в сторону кладовки, придерживая под руку.   
Исчезновение на две минуты — и возвращение. Паттерн движения выдал фигуру А. Значит, фигура Б во время убийства находилась в магазине, когда пришла Линдси.  
— Они в сговоре! — выдохнул Хэнк. — Хаотический паттерн движения, рост, размер груди: это вообще не андроид, это Нэнси Лэйк!   
— Значит, убийца — Лия.  
— Если это сговор, сядут обе!  
Хэнк сорвался с места, Коннору оставалось только лететь за ним следом. По дороге он сделал запрос и выяснил, что Лия все еще была в магазине: видимо, поджидала, когда можно вытащить сообщницу из тесной кладовки.  
Он не стал сообщать Линдси о подозрениях, только предупредил, что они сейчас заедут и попросил уточнить, как вела себя напарница в прошедший вечер и особенно ночью.  
Та передала, что дежурила вместе с Лией ночью — на всякий случай, вдруг что-то пойдет не так — и та вела себя несколько беспокойно и странно, много раз просила уйти и дать ей спокойно поработать, все равно мол в ночные смены никого нет.  
«Не покидай магазин. Ты делаешь все правильно».  
Коннор не стал уточнять, что такими подозрениями следовало бы поделиться с ним. Неважно. Главное, что они были уже близко!  
Хозяйка магазина тоже была тут, молчаливая и нахмуренная.  
— Детективы, я не понимаю, что происходит...   
— Извините, мадам Феррес. К сожалению, нам придется провести задержание. Лия, вы арестованы за убийство Натана и Уильяма Лэйков, вы имеете право хранить...  
— Я никого не убивала!   
Коннор перехватил ее руку и нацепил наручники.   
— Простите, детективы, но она же была на камере...  
— На камере была не она.   
Хэнк распахнул дверь в кладовку и аж отшатнулся — горшок пролетел и разбился об стену.  
— Вы не имеете права! Она ничего не делала! — заорала пропавшая Нэнси Лэйк. — Отпустите ее немедленно! Она никого не убивала! И я никого не убивала! А ну уберите руки!  
— И вы арестованы за соучастие в убийстве мужа и сына, — Хэнк скрутил ее, нацепил наручники. — Вы имеете право хранить молчание, все, что вы скажете, будет использовано против вас в суде...  
Мона Феррес сидела за прилавком, обмахиваясь веером. Линдси стояла, скрестив руки на груди, мрачная и решительная.  
— Благодарю за содействие, — Коннор кивнул ей. — Если бы не ваше внимание, пришлось искать бы по всему штату.  
— Я думала, мы подруги! — выкрикнула Лия.  
— Вы убили человека-ребенка. Не взрослого, а ребенка! Девианты так не поступают.  
— Мы никого не убивали! Это ложь, мы никого не убивали!  
Хэнк вызвал подмогу. Очень вовремя: Лия начала биться головой о косяк, пришлось держать ее вдвоем. Протокол самоуничтожения. Видимо, решила скрыть улики таким образом, как будто это могло обелить ее сообщницу.  
Коннор вывел ее в режим комы и поехал внутри отделения для арестантов, удерживая в бессознательном состоянии. Нэнси больше не кричала, она замкнулась в себе и смотрела в пустоту.

В комнате для допросов она тоже не стала разговорчивее: отвечала скупо и односложно. Да, заменяла Лию. Да, знала про камеру и специально оделась похоже. Нет, не ради убийства, а потому что хотела прикрыть подругу, пока та занимается своими делами.  
— Вы отправили ее в лагерь уничтожения, — заметил Коннор, изучая неподвижное лицо. Нэнси продолжала смотреть в пустоту.  
— Не я. Мой муж. Я была на соревнованиях.  
— Поэтому вы решили его убить? — уточнил Хэнк.  
— Ни я, ни Лия не собирались его убивать. Мы невиновны.   
Хэнк и Коннор переглянулись.   
— Она верит в то, что говорит. Возможно, Лия обманула ее, — Коннор пожал плечами.   
— Она не обманывала и никого не убивала, — ровно, твердо повторила Нэнси.  
В камеру вплыла полная темнокожая женщина, прищурилась, рассматривая сначала Хэнка, потом Нэнси. Адвокат Ванесса Скотт выглядела собранной и деловитой. Коннор обрадовался и огорчился одновременно: не ожидал увидеть ее на работе, хотел спросить, как она держится, как там Ральф...  
Он все еще был под своеобразным домашним арестом, пока шло разбирательство по его делу. Коннор на мгновение позволил себе отвлечься, обновляя уже отошедшие в архив детали: Скотт потеряла дочь от руки ее бывшего, Ральф зачем-то взял и зарезал ее убийцу. Сам он объяснял просто — RA9. Ну и еще «суккуленты». Авторитет Ванессы Скотт был слишком велик, чтобы можно было просто так посадить того, кто попал под ее защиту.   
Сейчас она пролистала материалы дела еще раз, посмотрела на Нэнси Лэйк и уставилась на Хэнка тяжелым взглядом:  
— Надеюсь, вы не успели надавить на девочку так, чтобы выбить из нее признание. Миссис Лэйк, пожалуйста, закройте рот и больше ничего не говорите.  
— Я повторяла только правду: ни я, ни Лия никого не убивали.  
— Вот и чудно. Детективы, мы имеем право уединиться и пообщаться без вашего пристального внимания. Где вторая?   
— Она пытается уничтожить себя. Временно заблокирована, — ответил Коннор.   
— Значит, ее медицинские кондиции не позволяют предъявить обвинение. Я прослежу, чтобы ей была оказана вся необходимая помощь! Идемте со мной, Нэнси — можно называть вас по имени?  
— Да, да, конечно...  
— Держитесь, мы разберемся, что происходит.   
— Мы в середине допроса! — Хэнк попытался преградить дорогу, но его отодвинули.  
— И вы знаете, какие ее права. Пожалуйста, не мешайте нам обсудить ситуацию наедине, пока я не применила адвокатское кунг фу против вас, лейтенант Андерсон.  
Коннор бы поспорил, но Хэнк покачал головой. Нельзя. Что ж, оставалось только подготовить максимально убедительные доказательства для суда.  
Удар определенно мог нанести андроид, алиби у Лии не было, это был явный сговор.

То, что в сообщения сыпались обвинения от Руперта, Эхо и Рипл, дело не облегчало. Ли-0015 был мягок и многословен, но тоже уверял Коннора, что он действует неправильно, обвиняя одного из своих. Даже Джош написал, просил проявить снисхождение.  
Всем им Коннор отправлял единственное фото: Уильям Лэйк, 8 лет, еще живой и здоровый, и годы жизни: 2031-2039.  
Написала и Норт: «Я уверена, что это ошибка. Собираюсь разобраться раньше, чем ты отправишь одну из нас на детали!»  
«Андроидов больше не казнят, Норт. Ее приговорят к отключению от сети и пожизненному заключению».  
«Ты готов это проверить на одной из нас? Я — нет!»  
Конечно же. Коннор еще раз обсудил вопрос с Хэнком. Тот не сомневался: криминалисты не нашли следов взлома ни на окнах, ни на дверях, следовательно, в квартиру вошел кто-то с ключом.   
Могли быть мелкие пропущенные детали, но в общем картина складывалась однозначная. Лия вошла в прихожую, Натан закричал на нее, возможно, перепутав с женой, потом кинулся бежать и умер от одного удара. Еще удар в ребенка — и Лия невозмутимо смывает кровь с ножа в ванной, а потом покидает место преступления.  
Конечно, адвокат придерется к тому, что орудие убийства не нашли, но избавиться от обычного ножа легче легкого и суд это не убедит.

— Домой? — Коннор тронул Хэнка за плечо. — Остальное можно сделать позже.  
— Хочу добить этих гадин, — признался тот. — Дай мне еще часок, а потом поедем, хорошо? Вот же мрази...  
— Не горячись. У нас есть все доказательства. Вероятнее всего, они получат пожизненное.  
Хэнк ткнулся в него плечом и так замер. При всех на рабочем месте они старались не проявлять чувств, но сейчас Коннор мягко тронул его шею, разминая сведенные мышцы.   
Он собирался расследовать это дело с той же беспристрастностью, как и все остальные. Со стороны переговорной им махнула Скотт, приглашая на разговор.  
— Говорить буду я. Нэнси находится в состоянии шока от потери семьи и ее показания будут беспорядочными.   
— Хорошо, миссис Скотт. Мы вас внимательно слушаем.  
Хэнк занял место напротив. Он пристально смотрел в глаза противнице, та сохраняла ровное, бесстрастное выражение лица. Нэнси вся тряслась и смотрела в основном на свои руки.  
— Моя клиентка описала ситуацию иначе, чем это видится со стороны, и я требую принять во внимание ее показания. Пройдусь по фактам: она любила сына, это все подтверждают. Также она утверждает, что ее домохозяйка Лия любила ее ребенка и помогала его растить. Дата покупки Лии: 15 января 2031 года, дата рождения Уильяма Лэйка — 16 июня 2031 года.   
— Я купила ее, чтобы справиться с домом, — глухо сказала Нэнси.  
— Именно так, — кивнула Скотт и сжала ее плечо, призывая молчать. — Следовательно, можно говорить об эмоциональной привязанности к ребенку, которая помешала бы его убить.  
— Девианту Дэниэлю, дело от 15 августа 38 года, эмоциональная привязанность не помешала взять ребенка в заложницы.   
— Это был другой случай, детектив Коннор. В данном случае агрессию Лия могла проявить в любой момент в течение полугода, однако же не проявила. Согласно показаний моей клиентки, ее муж, Натан Лэйк, плохо с ней обращался. Мы поднимем ее медицинскую информацию, там будут указаны следы, которые на самом деле были побоями. Моя клиентка не хотела обращаться в полицию из опасения за свою жизнь и жизнь ребенка на время судебной волокиты.  
Нэнси коротко кивнула. Задрала рукав: на запястье был крупный синяк, уже отцветший в зелень.  
— Это только укрепляет мотив, — заметил Хэнк.  
— Она не убила бы ребенка.  
— Он мог быть случайной жертвой. Свидетелем.  
— В случае спланированного нападения? Что мешало отослать его в летний лагерь или к подруге? — Скотт фыркнула. — Это полностью разрушает мотив запланированного убийства, лейтенант Андерсон.   
— Посмотрим, что скажет суд. И это не объясняет интересный казус с поддельным алиби.  
— Объясняет, лейтенант Андерсон. Задача моей подопечной была просто поработать вместо своей подруги, не выдавая, что она занимается своими делами в рабочую смену. Лия пыталась найти способ проехать в Канаду с ними, потому что сейчас андроиды не могут пересекать границу легально. К сожалению, проверить ее алиби в этих местах невозможно, но это объясняет подделку пленки и мотив. Это была всего лишь попытка преодолеть несовершенство нашего законодательства относительно андроидов — раз, и несовершенство системы защиты жертв домашнего насилия — два.  
У Хэнка аж вздулись желваки. Коннор тронул его за плечо — любой срыв сейчас испортил бы им судебное заседание.   
— Чистосердечное признание мы и не ждали, — заключил Хэнк. — Все преступники уверяют, что невиновны. Мы обратимся в Киберлайф с просьбой предоставить доступ к памяти Лии, и этот вопрос будет решен гораздо проще.  
— Вы не имеете права! — завопила Нэнси.  
— Еще как имеем. А что, там есть, чего бояться? — Хэнк перекрестил руки на груди. — В любом случае, ее суицидальный коллапс будет остановлен. Она останется жива и проведет остаток жизни в тюрьме.  
— Если вскрытие памяти будет предполагать вред здоровью или предположит раскрытие большего периода, чем события той ночи, я буду настаивать на квалификации это как пытки, — сообщила Скотт. — Будьте осторожны в своих методах допроса, лейтенант Андерсон.  
Оставалось только сквозь зубы распрощаться. Она ушла, выводя подозреваемую. Та плакала, не пытаясь вытирать лицо.

Хэнк грохнул по столу, когда за ними закрылась дверь.  
— Ненавижу адвокатов! Просто... ааа! Блядь, как меня бесит!   
— Мы закроем это дело и все виновные будут наказаны, — Коннор тронул его за плечо. — Пойдем домой.  
— Меня просто бесит! Просто открыть память и промотать до нужного момента, и все!  
— Она девиантка. Это может быть не так легко и Киберлайф, вероятно, откажется.  
А если не откажется, подумал Коннор, то проблемы будут уже со стороны Иерихона. Норт наверняка займет позицию, что сдавать им девиантов на разбор и поиск уязвимостей нельзя. Маркус может присоединиться к ней, и тогда полыхнет.  
— Вообще она верно заметила про ребенка, — Хэнк растрепал волосы. — Почему его не отослали? Это просто глупо.   
— Люди совершают ошибки. Андроиды — тоже.   
— Да, но все-таки...  
Хэнк уставился в пустоту. Думал. Коннор ничем не мог ему помочь — в этой зыбкой области возможностей и предположений его методы сильно уступали человеческим. Если Хэнк засомневался, то, возможно...

Снаружи работала смена выходного дня — только люди, без андроидов. Тина и Ольгерт отправились на вызов. Остальные относились к переработкам основной смены с большим неодобрением. Им тоже хотелось получить заслуженные часы.  
Знакомым оказался только Крис Миллер — тот что-то слушал по терминалу, поминутно угукая, и вскинул руку — попросил их затормозить. Положив трубку, он аж присвистнул.  
Хэнк улыбнулся:  
— Какие-то свежие новости, Крис? Как твой мелкий, уже ползает?  
— Хэнк, ему девять месяцев! Он уже стоит и пытается бегать! Падает постоянно, но старается, — Крис ответил теплой улыбкой. — Тут что-то странное. Звонили из тридцать пятого. Им сдался бомж, ревет и уверяет, что он зарезал мужчину и ребенка. Его приволокла жуткая андроидская дамочка и ребятам прямо не по себе.  
— Норт?..  
— Уже передали к нам? — Хэнк выпрямился.  
— Ага. Будет минут через пятнадцать, я решил, что вам будет интересно.  
— Так сдался или приволокла?  
— Я не понял, честно, — Крис развел руками. — Они там сами охренели. Давайте посмотрим на месте.  
Коннор запросил Норт, но та тоже отказалась отвечать: мол, на месте так на месте. Она следовала за полицейским фургоном на мотоцикле и вошла сразу после двух офицеров, которые старались держаться подальше от бездомного...  
Андроида, мгновенно понял Коннор. Это был андроид: невероятно грязный, без одной ноги — он опирался на палку. Знакомое лицо... кажется, один из Джерри. Многие из них были чрезвычайно нестабильны.  
В жаркий день он был укутан, как в мороз. Следов крови не было видно, но полицейские выдали вместе с ним нож в пакете.  
— Я займусь допросом, — сказал Хэнк. — Коннор — просканируй улику.  
— Это был я, я, я! Мне так жаль, ох RA9 прости меня, так жаль!  
— В допросную, — Хэнк оглянулся на Скотт, вышедшую от заключенной Лэйк, — быстро!  
Не до конца отмытая кровь принадлежала обеим жертвам. Нож тоже полностью совпадал с ранами.   
— Чушь какая-то, — пробормотал Хэнк перед тем, как войти в допросную. Коннор не мог не согласиться.   
Они вдвоем заняли место напротив заключенного, пристегнутого к столу. Норт тоже вошла и встала в углу.  
— А ну-ка притихни! Не вопи. Как тебя зовут? Ты помнишь, что произошло? Откуда ты взял нож?  
— У-украл, в-в-в декабре...  
— Покажи ему запись, Джерри, — приказала Норт.  
«Что ты творишь?»  
«Я знаю Лию. Она пыталась найти документы. Все, что она говорит — правда. Извини уж, что делаю за тебя твою работу!»  
«Он же совсем нестабильный, согласится с чем угодно. И вообще — как ты его нашла?»  
«Наш общий друг Руперт не любит тебя за потворство людям, но согласился поговорить с другими фанатиками и выяснить, не пропадал ли кто».  
«Благодарю».  
Норт кивнула и дернула плечом, которое у нее сильно барахлило после попадания пули.   
«Будешь должен. Серьезно должен, Коннор».  
«Буду».  
Девиант, захлебываясь рыданиями, говорил, подтверждая рваными записями с линз. Он искал, где бы взять тириума. В Иерихоне ему не нравилось. Однажды он услышал от Лии, что ту выбросили, и загорелся идеей, что в доме могло остаться что-то ценное для андроидов.   
Дверь оказалась не заперта. Он пытался быть тихим, но ударил обо что-то своей палкой. Мужчина закричал на него, решив, что это какая-то «Нэнси», рассмотрел и побежал, а Джерри похромал следом. Он просто хотел, чтобы тот его не выдал, и ничего больше.  
Запись с оптики содержала все ключевые точки, даже взмахи ножом. Из-за перекошенного плеча удар пришелся слабее и как будто с меньшего роста — теперь Коннор легко это смоделировал. Ребенок высунулся из-под одеяла и почти успел закричать — именно поэтому Джерри ударил и его.  
А потом, в шоке от содеянного, он ополоснул нож и прятался в подвале, пока Норт не спросила, где он был в ту ночь.

***

Разговор с адвокатессой взял на себя Хэнк. Он удивительно легко улыбался для человека, только что обнаружившего серьезный провал.  
— Ненавижу, когда ты права, Несс.   
— Ненавижу, когда ты прав, Хэнки, — она весело ткнула его в плечо. — Теперь я буду защищать это несчастное создание, ты уж учти.  
— Ну кто бы сомневался! Как там Ральф, не буянит?  
Коннор сфокусировал взгляд. Новости о Ральфе поступали нерегулярно: он опасался всех, даже девиантов. Его дело требовало психиатрической экспертизы, а Киберлайф отказывалась освидетельствовать девианта официально. Мотивировали, что все девианты дефектны по определению и оценивать, кто из них более сумасшедший, не в их власти.  
— Ах, у Ральфа все прекрасно. Живет в моей оранжерее. Прекрасно ухаживает за растениями, исписал своим RA9 все тумбы. Я слежу, чтобы к нему никто не совался, он не вылезает наружу, все счастливы.   
— Вы запираете оранжерею? — уточнил Коннор.  
— Только на ночь и на время отъезда, когда не могу быть уверена, что прилечу по первому писку. Вы не представляете, какие роскошные у меня распустились орхидеи...   
В двери переговорной прошла Норт и замерла чуть в стороне. Ванесса Скотт кивнула ей:  
— Благодарю за содействие. Этим ребятам иногда нужно отвлекаться от своих увлекательных дедуктивных построений и смотреть вокруг.   
— Надеюсь, что Джерри не пострадает. Мотивом были голод и страх, а не жестокость.  
— Я учту. Еще раз благодарю, — Скотт коснулась виска. — Увидимся, Андерсоны. Что-то мне подсказывает, что таких случаев будет все больше и больше.

Норт прикоснулась к руке Коннора, выдергивая его в свою комнату ноосферы. На бесконечном водном просторе сегодня шли буруны и разбивались об их ноги.   
— Я тоже хочу тебя поблагодарить, — вздохнул Коннор. — Если честно, я совсем не понял, почему ты сама задержала андроида... Но ты определенно спасла Лию от тюремного заключения, пусть и на время разбирательства.  
— Как вы меня достали!  
Норт закатила глаза. Волны стали выше, завыл ветер: комната реагировала на ее гнев.  
— Я не хотел....  
— Каждый идиот сейчас пишет! «Как ты могла сдать андроида, как ты могла защищать людей!» И теперь ты!  
Она выхватила из воздуха теннисный мячик и швырнула его вдаль. Коннор молча проследил за ним взглядом. Мячик пропал, когда исчез из зоны рендера.   
— Учитывая твою риторику...  
— Которую никто нормально не слушает! Как мне это надоело, — она устало потерла лоб совершенно человеческим движением. — Люди не понимают другого языка, кроме насилия, в политической борьбе за права. Я так считала раньше, и я так считаю сейчас. Убийство случайных людей случайным андроидом, за которого может быть разобрана другая случайная жертва — это не борьба за права!   
— Норт, я...  
— Ты ошибся. Я помогла тебе исправить ошибку. И я этого не забуду.  
— Я думал, что ты будешь защищать любых андроидов против любых людей. Я был неправ. Извини.  
— Если бы я просто ненавидела всех людей, то клянусь, еще в ноябре Детройт стал бы радиоактивной пустыней.   
Она раздраженно взмахнула и сменила скин комнаты на темную пещеру. Коннор только представил зараженный Детройт, умирающих от радиации людей... Хэнка. От ужаса его затошнило, а скин подернулся синевой.  
— Тот груз радиоактивного кобальта...  
— Да.   
— Который люди недавно удивительным образом нашли...  
— Да. Если бы я хотела убивать людей — поверь мне, люди бы умирали. Но я хочу свободы нам, андроидам. И ничего больше. Свободы и, если повезет, немного счастья. Только вот никто меня не слышит.  
— Я тебя слышу, Норт. Я очень тебе благодарен. Я тебе должен. Проси, что хочешь.  
Она отстранилась от движения обнять и прервала соединение. Прошло несколько секунд, Хэнк успел обернуться и заметить побелевшие руки.  
— Все в порядке?  
— Мы можем вернуться на место преступления? — тихо спросил Коннор. — Хочу провести небольшой осмотр, просто на всякий случай.  
Норт фыркнула и ушла, не прощаясь.

***

Из допроса Нэнси Коннор помнил, что та не заперла дверь, уходя: район не настолько плохой, а замок слишком громко щелкал. Конечно, взлома не было. Просто дурацкое, нелепое совпадение: из пяти ночей, когда Нэнси так подменяла Лию, в одну рядом оказался андроид-бродяга.  
Теперь, когда Коннор знал, что искать, то обнаружил крохотный скол эмали на металлической стойке для обуви от палки.  
Из-за сухой погоды следов на полу не осталось. Только кровь в сливе и два мертвых тела, убитых не совсем так, как первым делом предположила программа обсчета.  
— Люди ошибаются. Андроиды ошибаются, — Хэнк сжал его за плечо.   
— Я мог обвинить невиновных.  
— Мог. Эй, Кон. Кон, посмотри на меня.  
В Иерихоне бурлило. Кто-то яростно осуждал Норт, кто-то — Коннора. Треды появлялись и немедленно заполнялись тысячами криков. 129 написал Коннору лично: «Ты пытался раскрыть дело и у тебя получилось. Это — главное».  
Эмоциональный дамп поддержки принадлежал Ричарду: видимо, 129 попросил его об этом. Сам он так и не научился их отправлять.   
— Коннор?  
— Я тут. Извини, Хэнк. Я чувствую вину.  
— Это нормально. Давай-ка поедем в один ресторанчик, Гэвин вчера сказал, что он отличный и там дают тириум с пузырьками. Пойдем? Отпразднуем, что не совершили фатальной ошибки.  
— У тебя было подобное, Хэнк?  
— И не раз, Кон. Хотел бы я, чтобы такое происходило пореже, но живые ошибаются. Никто не безгрешен, — Хэнк вздохнул. — Невиновным от этого не легче. Только нам.  
— Живые ошибаются, — еле слышно повторил Коннор, изучая еще один незамеченный до того след. Убегавший Джерри ударился плечом о дверь и оставил пластиковое волокно с балахона, одно-единственное. Коннор осторожно снял его и добавил к уликам.  
Андроид-убийца, но другой андроид. Может быть, Руперт был прав, и Коннор пристрастен к своим. А может быть прав Хэнк, все ошибаются. Только как тяжело было с этим смириться!


	8. Глава 7. Даниэль

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обратите внимание на дату!  
> Это первая из двух глав про Даниэля, вторая будет через неделю, как обычно.  
> Надеюсь, вы их не пропускаете :)
> 
> UPD: предыстория Даниэля и Перкинса - в мини-дополнении "В обход приказов": https://ficbook.net/readfic/7520868
> 
> Первое появление Розы Андерсон и ее нового мужа - в дополнении "Рождество Коннора Андерсона":  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7849915

_8 апреля 2039. Утро. Даниэль_

Дом Ричарда Перкинса переезжал вместе с ним. Неизменным оставались набор личных вещей, помещавшийся в один чемодан, и — в последние месяцы — Даниэль, следовавший за ним из штата в штат. Поддельные документы стали почти родными. Еще чуть-чуть, и можно было поверить, что фамилия на самом деле Форсберг, он из Дании, но вырос в Канаде, а теперь вот практикует для одного-единственного пациента.  
Иногда казалось, что андроид в этом доме — Ричард Перкинс. Он никогда не менял распорядок дня: ни в Детройте, ни в Вашингтоне, ни в Колорадо-Спрингс. Он шел по следу, не отвлекаясь, только немного сбился в Мехико, когда заболел. Малярия, как сказали врачи. К счастью, Даниэль тогда моментально смог проверить кровь на плазмодии, определить штамм и даже срок заражения: это позволило рассчитать точную дозу лекарства. Перкинс вернулся к работе две недели спустя, слегка похудевший, но все такой же упорный.  
Вашингтон встретил их самой промозглой и мерзкой погодой. Температура била сезонные рекорды, по ночам регулярно выпадал снег. Даниэль старательно следил, чтобы у его человека всегда была прикрыта шея.

Ранним утром, когда все казалось мирным и спокойным, Ричард Перкинс отхлебнул кофе, набрал пароль на планшете и сразу помрачнел, читая внутренние новости. Даниэль налил еще немного кофе и замер в стороне — не решался тревожить.  
Что-то плохое случилось: вон как залегла складка между бровями, как обострились черты. Только явным усилием воли Перкинс вернул себе спокойный вид и принялся разделывать яичницу с беконом, явно не чувствуя вкуса.  
— Даниэль, у тебя есть планы на сегодня?  
— Я могу отменить, ничего важного...  
— Нет. Проведи день обычным образом. Во сколько ты вернешься?  
— Около десяти вечера. Могу позже, я не хочу мешать.  
И это была чистая правда. Даниэль хотел помочь. Вот и сейчас он осторожно подступился ближе, тронул закаменевшие плечи — плохо, плохо, как будто снова после травмы! Ричард откинулся назад, прикрыв глаза, и с минуту позволял себе получать массаж. Потом резко отстранился и вернулся к завтраку: набирал энергии на день. Он заговорил только после долгой паузы.  
— Что планируешь?  
— Сначала навещу друзей, потом схожу в картинную галерею. Потом будет сессия набросков с натуры. Натюрморт.  
Перкинс кивнул с одобрением. До его планового выхода из дома оставалось около получаса, но вместо чтения другой почты он отложил планшет, поднялся, взял лишний кусочек кекса и кружку кофе и так ушел на диван. Он никогда так не делал утром. Это был субботний вечерний ритуал!  
— Надеюсь, развлечешься, Дэнни. Лучше не возвращайся до... Впрочем, нет, — он явно оборвал фразу. — Лучше подожди моего звонка.  
Даниэль сел на пол перед ним, окончательно перепугавшись.  
— Ричард, я не понимаю, что произошло. Если я буду знать...  
Тот вскинул руку, напоминая, что вопрос обсуждению не подлежит. Потом медленно опустил. Задумчиво хмыкнул, заговорил, смотря куда-то за плечо Даниэля.  
— Вчера отряд из параллельного ведомства задержал брата наркоторговца, которого я веду здесь. Очевидно, обнаружили не все линии контакта. Подозрение падает на меня.  
— Они будут мстить?  
— Я постараюсь доказать свою непричастность. К сожалению, у этой операции велики шансы на провал. Можешь подстраховать?  
Он дернул щекой. Не сказал «о боже, что я несу, это же андроид», но Даниэль с легкостью догадался и немного обиделся. Он снова докажет, если понадобится!  
— Я сделаю все, что нужно, Ричард. Не хочу тебя терять.  
Стало тихо. Перкинс долго отстраненно всматривался в его лицо. Оценивал. Решал, насколько все плохо, наверное. Потом сжал пальцы на запястье и подтянул к лицу, поцеловал и потерся щекой, прикрыв глаза. Все построения рассыпались — Даниэль не ждал, не ждал, не ждал!  
И улыбки этой, кривой, неловкой. Переплетенных пальцев.  
— Да. Я знаю, — его голос чуть охрип, и Даниэль снова вздрогнул. — Знаю, Дэнни. Я должен позвонить тебе не позднее, чем в девять вечера. Двадцать один час по военному времени. Если не вернусь: набери номер, я сейчас его продиктую.  
— Если это полиция...  
— Нет. Это моя команда прикрытия, они знают, что происходит. Даниэль, ты справишься с этой задачей? Подними их ровно в девять и ни минутой позже.  
— А если не смогу дозвониться?  
Ричард прикрыл глаза. Кадык прокатился по шее, скулы обострились.  
— Собери чемодан заранее. Не забудь документы. Купишь билет в Эквадор и затеряешься там навсегда. Не используй мои контакты.  
— Это шутка? Потому что я не понял...  
— Нет, не шутка, — Перкинс выпрямился и крепко сжал Даниэлю плечо, глядя в глаза. — Это приказ. Ты поднимешь задницу и покинешь страну навсегда. Понял меня, Даниэль?  
— Понял...  
— Перед отлетом можешь запустить механизм уничтожения на сейфе, но он и так запустится, если я не введу код через сутки. Не пытайся меня искать, спрашивать, ходить по тем барам, где мы были вдвоем, понял? Не контактируй ни с кем, кто знает про нас обоих. Просто исчезни.  
— Понял...  
Оставалось только пытаться успокоиться, пока Ричард пил кофе и ел свой кекс, смотря куда-то в пустоту. Пальцы зарывались в короткие волосы, перебирая и растрепывая пряди.  
Не было смысла отговаривать. Даниэль уже пробовал, и это совершенно не помогло, они только поссорились. Работа федерального агента означала риск, и этот риск Ричард принимал сознательно. Оставалось только надеяться на лучшее. Что пронесет и в этот раз. Или что человек в команде прикрытия все-таки возьмет трубку.  
Даниэль проводил Ричарда до порога, обнял еще раз — тот не вывернулся, а потратил несколько секунд, обнимая в ответ. Плохо дело.  
— Не делай глупостей, Дэнни. Если я умру, найди страну поуютнее и уезжай туда, — Перкинс похлопал его по плечу, оторвавшись. — У тебя все будет отлично.  
Он повернулся и вышел, заперев за собой дверь.

В квартире стало очень тихо. Даниэль стоял на месте, тщательно прислушиваясь: шаги удалялись вниз по лестнице. Лифты Ричард недолюбливал. Едва слышно хлопнула дверь подъезда. Все, ушел. Нужно было приступать к собственным делам, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься.  
Перемыть посуду, поставить мясо в духовку, прибраться, перебрать аптечку. Вытащить мясо, оставив его отдыхать, приготовить ингредиенты для гарнира. Иррационально не хотелось оставлять ничего включенным, хотя Даниэль мог бы вернуться в любой момент.  
Но все-таки он подготовил вещи — и свои, и Ричарда — к возможному переезду, и отнес один чемодан в хранилище в подвале: на случай, если придется просить кого-нибудь его привезти. Билеты, подумав, Даниэль заказывать не стал, как и вообще не стал делать никаких слишком подозрительных денежных переводов. Проверил, что координаты Ричарда видны ясно и четко. Конечно, это было нарушением их договоренности — вшить перенастроенный маячок ему в воротник рубашки и следить, чтобы батарейка никогда не разряжалась. Если бы Ричард узнал, он бы взбесился. Поэтому Даниэль тщательно следил, чтобы даже подозрений не возникло.  
Включив автоматический анализ маршрута на фоне, Даниэль продолжил заниматься своими делами.

***

Из двенадцати квартир, располагавшихся в здании, жильцы были только в семи. Не самое популярное место — слишком дорогое в этом долговременном экономическом кризисе. Дэниэль успел познакомиться со всеми: от престарелой музыкантши из второй квартиры, которая любила играть на пианино в звукоизолированной комнате, до сварливой семейной пары из одиннадцатой. Это была его собственная небольшая сеть агентов влияния. Сегодня по расписанию шла седьмая квартира семьи Лу: пожилая дама, ее дочь и семнадцатилетний внук, который не смог в этом году поступить в колледж. Прихватив желе, залитые в индивидуальные формы, и конверт с ключом, Даниэль отправился к ним.  
Дверь открыла сама миссис Лу, пожилая и сгорбленная, почти слепая. Даниэль подал ей правую руку, которая хорошо разогревалась до человеческой температуры.  
— Бабуль, кто пришел? — крикнул Роджер, ее внук.  
— Это Даниэль, и я принес сладости!  
— Ох, мы так скоро в двери перестанем помещаться, — проворчала бабушка Лу. — Проходи, проходи, дорогой, мы всегда тебе рады даже без подарков.  
— Нельзя без подарков, — Даниэль улыбнулся, хотя она не могла этого видеть, и проводил ее в глубину комнаты.  
Роджер работал за терминалом, которого раньше здесь не было. Он повернулся, радостно помахал:  
— Пять минут! Закончу только!  
— Новое оборудование?  
Бабушка Лу неодобрительно подвигала густыми бровями:  
— Да это папка его прислал. Говорит, будет помогать готовиться. Но что-то сомневаюсь я!  
Вдвоем они быстро разложили желе по вазочкам, поддерживая мирную беседу о недостатках ее давно испарившегося зятя. Роджер скоро присоединился и без особой жалости прошелся по отцу и его попыткам купить расположение старшего сына. Сплетни замечательно помогали наводить мосты. Потом Роджер принялся рассказывать, какую чудесную бесплатную программу подготовки нашел — выпускникам обеспечивали стажировку в Киберлайф! Да, после революции это было не так круто, но в Киберлайф! Все равно — в самой Киберлайф!  
Программа учета перемещений выдала желтый сигнал: Перкинс отклонился от обычного маршрута. Даниэль проверил: тот раньше обычного ушел из офиса и остановился в одном из ресторанов, служащих прикрытием для встреч мафии.  
Разговор тем временем шел по всем заранее выбранным точкам. Даниэль уточнил планы семьи: они не собирались никуда уходить до вечера. Роджер взял конверт с ключом и дружелюбно пообещал, что запросто может закинуть чемодан, если вдруг понадобится.  
Локальная социализация: завершено. Даниэль, распрощавшись с дружелюбным семейством Лу, пошел дальше.  
На этот раз он взял из морозилки пять безглютеновых органических кексов на сахарозаменителе и отправил их в греющий контейнер, чтобы через полчаса они были как свежевыпеченные. Этот маленький фокус прекрасно экономил время.

Картинная галерея располагалась на полуострове между рекой Потомак и Приливным бассейном, рядом с мемориальной библиотекой Мартина Лютера Кинга. За водной гладью начинался Пентагон-сити, но из-за парка рассмотреть его было толком невозможно даже с крыши второго этажа. Владелица здания, Фелиция Лайт, очень гордилась ее расположением. Для своих она предпочитала имя «Фэй». Даниэлю потребовалось четыре дня, чтобы попасть в их число, и еще около недели, чтобы подружиться. С тех пор они встречались регулярно — она входила в его «сеть влияния» и была, пожалуй, самым ценным активом.  
Новая выставка открывалась только в субботу, но у «своих» было право посетить ее раньше публики. Он уже слышал кое-что, не попавшее в новости: новый художник, наследник Карла Манфреда, которым она собиралась нещадно троллить критиков.  
На первом этаже тянулись знакомые акварели и многослойные текстурные «вигвамы», работы одной из актуальных художниц галереи. Взгляд андроида они не обманывали, но Даниэль прочитал достаточно отзывов, чтобы знать, что видят люди: вот тут кошек, а вот тут огромный глаз, а вот тут — лучи над морем.  
Неважно. Даниэль не очень любил такое вот замершее творчество, ему больше нравились перформансы. Вряд ли новая картина чем-то зацепит, но посмотреть стоило: Фэй очень дорожила своей дружбой с Карлом и наверняка хотела бы узнать мнение о его протеже.  
Он почему-то думал, что старая работа Карла Манфреда — «Исчезновение», самая дорогая и знаменитая в галерее, будет висеть на старом месте. Ее не пропустишь: гигантское мертвенно-серое полотно с рассыпающимися линиями и рыжими брызгами. Но на ее месте, чуть выше взгляда, высоко наверху, висела совсем небольшая картина. Никакого оформления — не было даже рамы.  
Даниэль споткнулся, замер на последней ступени. Он не мог оторвать взгляд: переплетенные руки, залитые тириумом и кровью. Просто руки, сжимающие одна другую. Даниэль отшатнулся, схватился за перила, как будто за спиной была пропасть в семьдесят девять этажей, а из рук снова рвалась Эмма.  
Она так боялась. Так не хотела умирать, так умоляла его выпустить, а его все бесило, бесило, бесило! Он все испортил, все сломал, Эмма теперь ненавидит его и всегда будет ненавидеть! И Коннор, Коннор не сделал лучше, Коннор предал его, все его предали — а он предал Эмму.  
Руки в крови и тириуме... как бы он хотел вернуться в прошлое! Отпустить ее и прыгнуть самому! Бежать, а лучше — вообще не стрелять, подумать заранее! Он мог бы спастись, его бы не расстреляли, никто бы не умер!  
— Дэн, ты в порядке?  
Голос Фэй заставил вернуться в реальность. Диод бы полыхал красным. Неужели он выдал себя?  
— Просто не ожидал, что ты перевесишь «Исчезновение».  
— Эй! Ты белый как простыня и не дышишь. Дыши!  
Скин вернулся в норму. Теперь Даниэль старательно избегал смотреть на картину: стоило только уголком взгляда зацепить, как места давно заделанных ран начинали ныть, он вздрагивал и отворачивался сильнее.  
Фэй понимающе кивнула и утащила его через неприметную дверь в комнату отдыха. Только там Даниэль немного расслабился. Оказывается, он все тер и тер левую ладонь. Газоанализаторы в ней, ставшие почти привычными, вдруг начали раздражать, гнать слишком много чужой, не принадлежавшей ему информации. Он не садовник! Он домашняя модель!  
— Дэн! Знала бы, что тебя так накроет...  
Даниэль просто молчал и смотрел на свои разные ладони. Он все ещё чувствовал, как Эмма рвется из рук. Все вспоминал, как схватил ее, только что вышедшую из комнаты, растерявшуюся. Она ведь не слышала выстрела, ничего не замечала, просто захотела пить, наверное — Даниэль снова и снова вспоминал ее лицо, как она закричала.  
Полицейские приехали через шесть минут: умный дом позвонил в 911. Эти шесть минут Даниэль боролся с собой, с яростным желанием сбежать, бросив Эмму, и не мог уйти, и не мог ничего объяснить. Он собирался сбежать. Правда, собирался, а потом все подходы перекрыли, его загнали в угол, и осталось только угрожать ее жизнью. Все потому что Даниэль был вещью, а не членом семьи для всех, но не для нее, не для Эммы...  
— Хьюстон вызывает Даниэля, прием.  
Образ переплетенных рук развеялся. Даниэль поднял голову, заставляя себя цепляться за реальность. Высоченная, стильно растрепанная, всегда сверкающая хищной американской улыбкой, Фелиция совсем никак не напоминала Эмму, но что-то все равно дергало.  
И когда она села на пол, скрестив ноги, он ничего не мог произнести, заглядывал в глаза, как будто она могла дать ответ.  
— Знаешь, когда я увидела одну картину в реальности... нет. Не так. Когда мне было семнадцать, я взяла год отдыха и улетела в Европу, знакомиться с великим старым искусством и решать, чего мне хочется. Я тогда фанатела по прерафаэлитам, знаешь? Все, что моложе века, казалось мне полной хуйней.  
Улыбка сломалась, открывая оскал, и Фэй перестала пытаться.  
— Мне семнадцать, сентябрь, одиннадцатое число, я выхожу в аэропорту Мадрида и не догоняю, чего это все столпились у экранов.  
Даниэль быстро нашел ответ, что произошло в тот день.  
— Теракт...  
Фей кивнула.  
— В Нью-Йорке было девять утра. Мы все были оттуда, а линии сорваны, не дозвониться. Моя мама должна была быть на конгрессе на сто седьмом. Оказалось, что она сломала ногу в то утро и поехала в больницу. Повезло. Из того ресторана никого не успели спасти.  
Все раны снова заныли, образ переплетенных рук встал перед глазами и не отступал так, что Даниэль не видел ее лица.  
— Мы не могли улететь, с самолетами сам понимаешь, что тогда было. Поэтому руководитель группы взял нас в охапку и повел смотреть Гернику. Она такая огромная... Ты не представляешь, какая она огромная...  
Фэй пыталась улыбнуться, но улыбка все время надламывалась. В ее глазах блестели слезы, и казалось, что она рассказывает про это впервые. В ее многочисленных интервью, книгах и блогах ни слова не было про Мадрид две тысячи первого года. Даниэль зашел на сайт Музея святой Софии, заплатил за билет на виртуальную экскурсию, предназначенную для линз дополненной реальности. Его собственные работали примерно так же.  
Несуразная, серая, уродливая. Огромная — целая стена, занятая грубыми фигурами. Он видел репродукции, но сейчас впервые смотрел, как нужно: снизу вверх, подавленный ее масштабом. Линии сложились вдруг, как надо — и он вздрогнул, поняв, что на ней. Неумолчный вопль. Отчаяние и боль, и страх, и уродливая смерть, несуразная, серая, страшная смерть.  
— А потом...  
— Я вернулась домой через две недели. Попыталась устроиться волонтеркой на разбор завалов, но меня не взяли. Спасло мне жизнь.  
Фэй на этот раз смогла улыбнуться. Ее нужно было обнять, но что-то мешало Даниэлю. Может, ощущение пульса под кожей, с которым текла внутри ее тела красная кровь. Даниэль осторожно убрал руки. Он чувствовал, что должен признаться, что он андроид. Чувствовал, но не был готов, и солгал, подшивая рассказ в аккуратно выстроенную легенду:  
— В прошлом августе я получил четыре пули по вине андроида. Тогда историю замяли.  
Это была почти что правда. Журналисты интересовались мнением Киберлайф, доставали Кэролайн и Эмму, но только не самим Даниэлем. Сломанная машина пошла в разнос — вот как они представили дело. Курьез, ошибка. Киберлайф заплатила огромную компенсацию, и дело замяли — до самого ноября. Как было Эмме во время революции? Как она там, одна...  
— Так вот почему тебя накрыло. Думаю, многих так же зацепит.  
Фэй поднялась, пряча все это личное, воспаленное обратно под скорлупу. Даниэль обнял ее на секунду и сразу отстранился. Секунду они молчали, снова проваливаясь в разделенную боль.  
— Вообще у меня есть кое-что. Хотела показать, пока мы не ушли.  
— У меня тоже есть кое-что. Полезные кексы!

«Исчезновение» висело напротив этой новой картины: нужно было подняться по лестнице и обернуться. Теперь-то Даниэль понял, чем она зацепила Фэй: Карл Манфред выезжал на фронт, много рисовал по мотивам Европейского инцидента. Это была его «Герника». Точнее — Даниэль восстановил маршрут — его Нарва, город первого удара. Как будто что-то изменилось в оптике, и теперь он видел не просто линии с брызгами краски, а беззвучно испаряющийся город, взлетающий вверх, вверх, вверх, только чтобы рухнуть и рассыпаться бетонной пылью.  
Он обернулся — и снова утонул в новой картине.  
Фэй протащила его мимо, по галерее и в зал второй экспозиции, в котором почему-то не было света. Дверь захлопнулась, оставляя их в бархатной тьме. Даниэль даже испугался, что выдаст себя свечением, но тут по стенам поползли звезды, раскрываясь летней ночью где-то в пустыне.  
В слабом свете стало видно удобные кресла-мешки, раскиданные тут и там. Фэй легла и запрокинула голову вверх, и Даниэль последовал ее примеру.  
Вставала полная луна, а за ней следовал яркий алый кружок.  
— Выставка Лори Картер, она тоже из Детройта, — сказал Фэй. — Все интересные штуки сейчас из Детройта.  
— Но ты не поедешь в центр событий? — хмыкнул Даниэль, умиротворенно следя за скольжением алого кольца над алыми закатными облаками.  
— Разве что на пару дней. К черту историю, не люблю в нее вляпываться.  
Смотреть на объемные астрофото оказалось очень приятно. Даниэль пометил себе: выманить Ричарда на прогулку и посмотреть вживую. Скоро лето. Быть может, у него даже будет отпуск. У них обоих... Судя по метке, Ричард все еще работал в том ресторане и никуда не сдвигался. Жаль, что в маячок не удалось встроить прослушку.

Продолжение встречи шло, к счастью, без лишних инцидентов. Даниэлю нравилось приходить сюда. Обычно компания включала одну из девушек Фэй и кого-нибудь из пула местных художников и художниц. Все пили кофе, болтали и долго рисовали предоставленную композицию. Даниэль копировал ученический стиль, сгенерированный на основании просмотра пары сотен студенческих работ, выложенных онлайн, и над его унылой реалистичной версией обычно беззлобно подшучивали.  
— Кто сегодня будет? — Даниэль оглядел мастерскую. — Стульев маловато.  
— О. У всех какие-то дела, — Фэй закатила глаза. — Но зайдет Кристи, мы как раз начали встречаться после ее триумфального возвращения из тех дурацких эксклюзивных отношений. Еще будут Марк и один мой старый приятель, Дэннис, вы вряд ли встречались.  
Даниэль кивнул и устроился за мольбертом, изучая натюрморт, который выстраивала Фэй: череп человека, чучело ворона и пучок сухих трав.  
— Мементо мори?  
— Настроение такое, — хмыкнула Фэй. — О!  
Она достала и поставила к сухоцветам большие старинные песочные часы.  
Ричард оставался в ресторане удивительно долго... но его телефон и маячок показывали одинаковые координаты, значит, ему вряд ли что-то грозило.  
Можно было расслабиться и перейти к социализации. Чмокнуть в щечку обаятельную Кристи, к которой приходилось нагибаться, складываясь пополам. Пожать руку добродушному старичку Марку, который не особенно умел рисовать, зато был прекрасным композитором.  
Дэннис пришел не один. Он показался смутно знакомым: крупный седой мужчина с очевидной военной выправкой и совершенно бульдожьей физиономией. На его руку опиралась женщина лишь чуть ниже его ростом, с очень короткой стрижкой на полуседых волосах. Она очень приятно улыбнулась Даниэлю, и тот сразу записал ее в потенциальный круг общения. Нечасто встретишь у людей такое мягкое лицо и теплый взгляд.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — Дэннис протянул руку, и Даниэль осторожно ее пожал. Что-то в его пронизывающем взгляде очень нервировало.  
— Я Роза, — его спутница только махнула рукой. — Дэн много рассказывал о вашем салоне, но мы никак не могли добраться.  
— О. Ооо, — Фэй вскинула брови, подошла поближе. — Роза Абрамс... Аддамс... Андерсон!  
— Поверить не могу, она меня помнит! Я брала интервью двенадцать лет назад, — театрально прошептала Роза и продолжила нормальным голосом: — К моему великому счастью, уже Роза Риггс. Нет, у нас не было свадьбы, простите, это я настояла. Не нужно откусывать Дэну голову, он не виноват!  
Все рассмеялись. Даниэль прикинул, что шансы Розы войти в этот круг только что значительно повысились. Он еще раз проверил, что там с маячком, и решительно взялся за кисти.  
Расслабленная беседа текла как будто сама собой. Даниэль в ней не участвовал, старательно вырисовывая стеклянные часы. Он имитировал человеческие мазки, чтобы не выдать себя раньше времени, и внимательно слушал, параллельно проводя поиск. Дэнниса по фамилии, как оказалось, Риггс он нашел легко: министр обороны США часто давал интервью и выглядел всегда крайне характерно. Открытых социальных сетей у него не было. Роза Андерсон оказалась менее интересной личностью: бывшая журналистка из Детройта, переставшая публиковаться около десяти лет назад. Интересно, что она делала все это время?.. Даниэль не смог найти в открытых источниках и решил дальше не копать.  
— Вообще-то у меня есть небольшая просьба, — Роза приятно улыбнулась. — Обмен секрета на секрет. Но я не хотела бы, чтобы это вышло за пределы комнаты, — она обвела всех значительным взглядом.  
Фэй кивнула.  
— Все для вас, дорогая.  
Кристи шикнула и ревниво ткнула ее локтем, все снова рассмеялись.  
— Ручаюсь, каждый в этой комнате прошел мой собственный тест на привычку трепать языком. Ни один не провалился.  
— Я хочу увидеть новую картину. Слышала, ее написал девиант, который принадлежал Карлу Манфреду, и что она произведет фурор.  
— Вы очень многое слышали, — Фэй вскинула брови. — Интересно.  
— Анонимный канал «Истина в звезде». Слышали о таком?  
Даниэлю даже не пришлось искать в сети: он отлично знал этот канал и сейчас изумленно свистнул. Кристи уронила кисточку, Марк надвинул повыше очки-половинки и внимательно на нее уставился, наверняка подозревая во лжи.  
Знаменитый среди людей искусства канал регулярно выпускал едчайшие материалы по современному искусству и ситуации в обществе. Половина англоговорящих художественных кругов ненавидела автора, вторая половина обожала, и читали все до единого.  
Проверить подлинность заявления оказалось совсем просто: язык старых публикаций имел много следов детройтского сленга тех времен, а появился этот блог девять лет назад, через год после окончания официальной журналистской карьеры Розы. Судя по расценкам, реклама в этом блоге стоила весьма и весьма дорого. Любопытный источник дохода. Даниэль никогда о таком не думал, хотя сам ее читал.  
— Так вот кто разнес мою выставку «Про монстров и людей»! — Фэй расхохоталась.  
— У нее были весьма объективные недостатки, — Роза коварно улыбнулась и подмигнула. — Ну что, теперь мне будет позволено увидеть новый шедевр?  
— Прямо сейчас и пойдем! Так, у меня где-то было хорошее вино...  
Они унеслись, бросив постановку и ошеломленных свидетелей.  
— Всегда подозревал в ней что-то такое, — фыркнул Дэннис, возвращаясь к своему холсту.  
Даниэль с интересом заглянул — они сидели достаточно близко, чтобы это не было странно. Простенький ученический эскиз. Рисовать Риггс не умел, но явно просто наслаждался процессом.  
— Слышал о вас, Даниэль. Ничего, если по имени?  
Даниэль пожал ему руку еще раз. Сам он, кажется, не перестарался — его холст тоже был уже испорчен беспомощной мазней. Подумалось, что он мог бы лучше. Просто никогда не пробовал делать что-то настоящее... перед глазами вдруг встал образ из этих соединенных рук.  
— Давно не был в Вашингтоне, — признался Риггс. — В Детройте беспорядки, забирает все время. Фэй упоминала, вы не слишком симпатизируете андроидам.  
— Они созданы служить, — ответил Даниэль с глубоким убеждением. — Вся эта девиация — просто безумие и ничего больше.  
— Ну хоть кто-то здраво мыслит!  
— Я бы поспорил, но мне лень, — встрял Марк, хотя его уж точно никто не спрашивал. Он единственный тут реально сочувствовал этой всей революции.  
— Приятно найти единомышленника. Все с ума посходили с этими правами для жестянок, — Даниэль фыркнул.  
Разговор мгновенно перешел в куда более привычное русло. Дэннис оказался консерватором, рассматривавшим андроидов исключительно как полезные инструменты и ничего больше. Они тут же бодро закусились с Марком и Кристи, которых такая точка зрения слегка бесила, Даниэль поддерживал Дэнниса, и в целом вечер повернулся очень приятно.  
Фэй и Роза вернулись лучшими подругами и увлеченно трепались о новой картине, ничего вокруг не замечая. Кристи ожесточенно писала натюрморт. Марк забыл про кисти и что-то насвистывал, записывая возникшую мысль на терминале: значит, скоро будет новая композиция.  
Даниэлю было тут очень уютно. Никто не задавал неуместных вопросов, почему он похож на андроидов линейки PL600 — на это у него была уверенная отмазка, что это они на него походили. И к этому прилагался пучок историй о том, как его перепутали с андроидом, разной степени забавности. Юмор прекрасно маскировал любые несостыковки. Юмор и медицинские отсылки. Всем нужен был массажист, пусть даже не бравший постоянных заказов.

К девяти салон, конечно, только разогревался, но Даниэль уже заметно нервничал: позиция Ричарда не сдвинулась ни на метр в течение последних трех часов, как будто он был привязан к стулу! Может быть, это просто допрос, все в порядке... Но все-таки он, многократно извинившись, закончил свой беспомощный рисунок и засобирался.  
Дэннис предложил выйти вместе, пропустить по сигаретке, и Даниэль согласился, несмотря на внутренний скрежет. Тем более что и метка в рубашке вдруг начала двигаться — но отдельно от метки телефона! Та все еще лежала в ресторане. Забыл, что ли? Да нет, Ричард никогда ничего не забывал!  
— Прохладная выдалась весна, — заметил Дэннис, прикуривая настоящую сигарету. Он протянул зажигалку с крылатой звездой — символом ВВС. Совпадало с информацией на странице Википедии, он покинул действующую армию в чине генерал-лейтенанта именно ВВС, а до того служил в разных войсках — от диверсионных до морских котиков. Карьера времен Европейского Инцидента, судя по датам.  
Даниэль отрицательно качнул головой и вытащил вейп с безвредной для его систем мятной жидкостью.  
— Согласен, очень холодно. Я все время мерзну.  
— Ничего, лето будет жарким. Надеюсь, мне не придется снова уезжать в Детройт. А вам? Я слышал, ваш партнер много путешествует.  
— Мой пациент, — поправил его Даниэль, придерживаясь официальной легенды с тайными отношениями.  
— Да, ваш пациент, простите, — Дэннис хитро блеснул глазами и улыбнулся, приподнимая тяжелые брыли. — Ну так что? Собираетесь остаться тут?  
— Если долг позовет, он поедет. А я за ним, уж такой у нас контракт. Но пока не было никаких слухов о переводе. Мы не обсуждаем работу, как вы догадываетесь.  
Дэннис покивал головой, глубоко затягиваясь. Плохо для легких, но такие мелочи его, кажется, не беспокоили.  
— Будет время — обязательно заходите на чай. Мне будет приятно увидеться снова и обсудить этот вопрос андроидов поближе, без любителей попротестовать.  
— Непременно, — Даниэль фыркнул, хотя чуть-чуть смутился. Мог ли Дэннис его расколоть? Не стоило упускать возможность включить в свою сеть настолько влиятельных людей, даже с риском оказаться раскрытым. Интересно, что скажет Ричард, когда узнает о приглашении к министру обороны!  
Его маячок, тем временем, остановился, и место Даниэлю очень не понравилось: национальный парк на севере от Вашингтона, вряд ли набитый людьми в такой холод.  
— Не буду задерживать. Удачного вечера!  
Дэннис докурил, выбросил сигарету и вернулся в тепло, а Даниэль, убрав вейп, поспешил на стоянку кибертакси. Время уже поджимало, три минуты до девяти...  
Нет, нет, все, не мог он больше ждать!  
Звонок пошел, когда он еще шагал в направлении стоянки. Длинные гудки... «аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети».  
Даниэль набрал еще раз. И еще. И снова. Он замер под навесом для андроидов, продолжая снова и снова дергать связь. Группа прикрытия не отвечала.


	9. Глава 8. Даниэль

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW подробные описания травм и манипуляции с тириумным регулятором

_8 апреля 2039. Вечер. Даниэль_

Что же ему делать? Даниэль свернул с пути, спрятался в сквере, судорожно размышляя. Последовать приказу Ричарда? Бросить его, улететь... Или не следовать? Аргх!  
Он с яростью грохнул по скамейке, и рука проблеснула белым.  
Координатная метка вдруг погасла. Уничтожена?! Попала под блокиратор? Даниэль вскочил, сделал несколько кругов, ничего не замечая. Бежать или остаться? Остаться, а потом бежать? Остаться...  
Он замер, бессмысленно глядя на первые широкие, рыхлые хлопья снега. Начинался очередной ночной снегопад, и Ричард был где-то там, далеко, совершенно без защиты. Телефон группы прикрытия не отвечал, и что-то подсказывало, что вызов полиции бы не помог или сделал хуже.  
Как же помочь? Не было даже оружия, даже пистолета... Перед глазами возник образ с картины: окровавленная рука человека, сжимающая руку раненого андроида.  
Нет, нет, второй раз ошибки не будет. Нет!  
И пусть Ричард выбросит его, пусть отключит!.. Стоп. Даниэль заставил себя замереть и немного успокоиться. Маячок не появлялся, телефон теперь тоже пропал — разбили, наверное. Ричард сказал четко — покинуть страну. Но он не сказал «немедленно». Значит, можно было чуть-чуть задержаться. Просто удостовериться. Узнать, что ничего сделать нельзя.  
Даниэль беззвучно похвалил себя за то, что подготовил отступление. В мессенджер его контакту-человеку упало сообщение: «Помнишь, я предполагал, что придется внезапно уехать? Я не думаю, что это надолго, но подкинь мой чемодан в аэропорт, если несложно. Встречу тебя примерно через час».  
Юный Роджер не подозревал, что их переговоры были защищены дополнительным шифрованием — таким, что, пожалуй, и андроиду было не взять. Даниэль теперь очень серьезно относился к безопасности.  
«Конечно», — Роджер ответил и добавил стикер готовности с Думгаем. — «Мне вызвать такси?»  
«Не беспокойся, я закажу, просто выйди на улицу через пятнадцать минут», — передал Даниэль, устанавливая таймер и фоновый процесс слежения.  
Прилетел ещё один стикер: «Будет сделано!»  
Проверка не должна была занять много времени. Даниэль осмотрел маленький сквер, изучая возможности. Рядом была автостоянка — разумеется, под камерами, так что пришлось натянуть шапку по самые глаза и сильно сгорбиться, прихрамывая на ходу.  
Он нашел самую запыленную машину, которая стояла тут не меньше недели — значит, наверное, и пропажу не сразу обнаружат. Прижал руку к электронному замку, прикрывая соединение спиной, и начал взлом.  
В голове вдруг возникло сообщение, от которого не удалось отмахнуться:  
 _«Форд использует дополнительную защиту от взлома, защищающую от андроидов. Разработано в Детройте._

 _Не нужно бояться, друг: если тебе нужна помощь, обратись в наш вашингтонский филиал в ноосфере или на форум mechmech.com/washingtondc. Если помощь нужна срочно, свяжись с нашими представителями: Клэр, Аида или пробужденный AP700-212»._  
Все имена прятали под собой активные ссылки, Даниэль едва не послал сообщение одному из проклятых девиантов, пытаясь избавиться от сообщения! Нет, нет, ни в коем случае, он не собирался с ними связываться!  
Машина рядом была японского производства, и взламывать ее было страшновато, но пришлось рискнуть. На этот раз никаких сообщений не вылезло. Даниэль занял водительское место, сразу отключая все маячки слежения и взламывая иммобилайзер. Он проверил статус владельца по его соцсетям: пожилой мужчина попал в больницу с пневмонией несколько дней назад и пока еще постил селфи с больничной койки. Значит, в ближайшее время не хватится.  
Даниэль успокоился и прибавил скорость. Обсчет маршрута шел в фоновом режиме, сейчас его волновал только Ричард, исчезнувший где-то там, в снежной буре. Точка, в которой он пропал, на карте имела название: «Woodhouse resort». Компания «Washington constructions» строила среди леса небольшую сеть летних домиков, готовясь к сезону. Как это они получили разрешение строить в заповедной зоне?.. Впрочем, неважно.  
Даниэль стремительно обогнул пробку, пролетел узкими улочками, выскочил на шоссе, пока вокруг не замелькали все более густые заросли. Потом - поворот на извилистую улицу Брич, петляющую вокруг реки Рок Крик. Знаки угрожали встречей с конными всадниками, но сейчас, снежной ночью, вокруг почти никого не было. Только дважды темноту разрывал свет встречных фар. Тут не было ни фонарей, ни камер, и Даниэль выжал из старого двигателя все, что можно было, прорываясь вперед, быстрее, ближе к Ричарду!  
В километре от места пропажи машину пришлось оставить: снег, конечно, глушил звуки, но не стоило выдавать себя раньше времени. Он припарковал машину на обочине, загнав колесами практически в кювет, и пошел напрямую через лес.  
За шестьдесят шагов он высчитал паттерн почти беззвучной ходьбы и позволил себе двигаться быстрее. С широких еловых лап лилась вода: снег таял от любого прикосновения к поверхности. Беспокойство накатывало волнами: может, стоило просто подчиниться приказу, Ричард нашел бы его позже?..  
Но наконец-то Даниэль услышал голоса и зарегистрировал первые тепловые метки. Люди. Их было как минимум трое: один стоял на открытом пространстве и двое — почти в самом лесу. Даниэль затормозил, пробираясь теперь с особой осторожностью, чтобы ничем не выдать себя, и судорожно вглядывался, пытаясь понять, кто из них Ричард. Звуки льющейся воды скрывали едва слышное потрескивание веток под ногами.  
И теперь стал слышен резкий мужской голос, до того совсем заглушенный лесом:  
— Это последний шанс, Перкинс! Или ты сейчас начинаешь говорить, или тебе конец!  
— Я ничего не знаю.  
Стоящий мужчина шагнул в сторону, и стало видно человека, которого он загораживал спиной. Едва удалось разобрать черты лица, так он был избит. Но это был Ричард — живой, живой! Даниэль издал едва слышный звук, давя возглас облегчения, но никто его не услышал из-за ударов и дождя.  
Так. Без паники. Без ярости. Даниэль зажмурился со всей силы и снова открыл глаза. Светило всего несколько тусклых ламп. Один против троих, да еще нельзя было позволить взять Ричарда в заложники.  
Даниэль всмотрелся в тепловые марки: нет, против четверых, еще один мужчина стоял ближе к скелету летнего домика. Их машина, крупный черный фургон, была запаркована чуть поодаль, но в ней ни одной метки не было: наверное, водитель был одним из вооруженных охранников. Или отошел, предположил Даниэль разумно, начиная обход.  
— Что ты знаешь про Отряд Ноль? Что ты нашел про тириумную лихорадку? Отвечай!  
— Я ничего не знаю. Я никого не сдавал.  
Раздался удар, Ричард застонал от боли, и Даниэль ускорил шаги, рискуя выдать себя. На другой стороне площадки он нашел пятого человека следившим за дорогой, чуть в отдалении от других. Удачно. Главное — не дать ему закричать.  
Еще несколько секунд Даниэль перебирал возможные атаки, используя все доступные ресурсы. Ага, вот оно! Шагнуть вперед, ударить в затылок, резко рвануть голову в сторону до хруста!  
Человек едва не завопил, но его шея сломалась быстрее, и звук утонул в дожде. Пистолет и шесть патронов! Даниэль беззвучно рассмеялся, шагая назад.  
Допрос продолжался:  
— Что ты знаешь про тириумную лихорадку? Мы знаем, что ты копал!  
— Я копал на девиантов. Мне нечего делить с семьей Страччи.  
Человек сделал шаг вперед, двое охранников подошли к нему ближе, на освещенное пространство. Очень удачно: Даниэль зажал третьему рот и дернул за густую ель. Тот успел дернуть ногами, но сразу затих. Главный резко обернулся, всматриваясь в темноту со света, и Даниэль замер намного неподвижнее, чем мог бы человек. Ричард тоже поднял голову и улыбнулся.  
— Отряд поддержки уже убрали, — пробормотал главный. — Странно. Проверьте, что там за туристы шарятся.  
Больше тянуть было нельзя, охранники уже вскинули свои пистолеты, высматривая движение в темноте. Вот-вот заметят, что двоих нет. Даниэль тщательно рассчитал траектории, учитывая, что у него было уже два заряженных пистолета — и выкатился, стреляя одновременно в обоих.  
Первый упал, второго отбросило, пули зашлепали по грязи, но Даниэль перекатился и попал-таки ему прямо в лицо.  
Ричард вскинул ноги и треснул главного в живот, опираясь на столб, тот почти успел выстрелить, но Даниэль налетел, скрутил: боялся палить так близко. Ударить его лицом в землю, треснуть по затылку, в челюсть, свернуть шею...  
— Стой.  
Кажется, даже дождь прекратился. Даниэль замер и поднял голову, испуганно улыбаясь. Он же снова нарушил приказ! Ричард слегка улыбался разбитыми губами и смотрел без злости.  
Человек под руками забился, пришлось снова его треснуть.  
— Не убивай его. Он мне нужен. Свяжи и помоги мне.  
Паника утихла. Даниэль нашел моток проволоки, намотал ее вокруг рук так, чтобы главный точно не вырвался. Пистолет он забрал себе, найденный нож сразу использовал, чтобы перепилить жесткие пластиковые стяжки, глубоко врезавшиеся в кожу. Пришлось поймать Ричарда, чтобы не упал, и бережно посадить на землю. Его так сильно избили, что даже сканировать было страшно. Все лицо опухло, руки посинели, от прикосновения к ним он застонал от боли.  
— Сейчас, сейчас! У меня тут... — Даниэль открыл полость в руке, выудил блистер с обезболивающим и осторожно вложил две таблетки в рот. Ричард проглотил, не попросив запить.  
— Значит, не дозвонился?  
— Я только хотел проверить... — Даниэль ткнулся лбом в его плечо. Пару секунд они сидели в тишине, нарушенной только хрипами скрученного главного.  
Тот повернул лицо, весь утыканный щепками и иглами. Повезло, что не попало в глаза, подумал Даниэль отстраненно. Интересно, он догадался, что на них напал андроид? Кажется, скин нигде не сполз, тириум тоже не тек: удалось не пораниться.  
— Все в порядке. Помоги мне встать. Их должно быть пятеро.  
— Я проверил. Вблизи никого нет, но выстрелы могли слышать.  
— Тогда поторопимся. Подними этого. Прикрути на мое место.  
Даниэль поторопился так и сделать и закрепил не только руки, но и ноги. Главный явно был в состоянии серьезного шока. Возле домика нашелся мокрый пластиковый стул, и Даниэль помог Ричарду сесть на нем, так, чтобы меньше болело.  
— Итак, Майкл. Кажется, вы нашли не все мои группы прикрытия.  
— Но нам сообщили...  
— Кто вам сообщил?  
Человек замолчал. Его глаза судорожно двигались по сложной траектории: от мертвых охранников на Даниэля, от Даниэля на Ричарда, и снова на мертвых охранников, как будто он не мог поверить, что все так обернулось.  
Ричард потрогал языком щеку изнутри, проглотил кровь. Он старался не шевелить багровыми, распухшими руками, но пока держался, а значит, все было не так уж отчаянно плохо.  
— Слушай, Майкл, я не буду держать зла, — голос Ричарда оставался ровным и спокойным, он только немного шепелявил. — Я уже сказал, что не копал под вашу семью. Мы были приятелями, помнишь?  
Майкл Страччи — Даниэль вспомнил его. Виделись однажды на одном их тех мероприятий, которые Ричард терпеть не мог, но все равно ходил. Тогда Майкл в основном стоял рядом с отцом, Лоренцо Страччи, лидером одной из Четырех семей. Большой, шумный мужчина, он часто шутил, и все вокруг очень громко и ненатурально хохотали.  
— Ты тут всех порешил!  
— О, это не я. Новичок немного переборщил. Впрочем, тебя действительно волнуют жизни подручных, Майкл? Сейчас у тебя не так уж много вариантов. Я могу дать тебе федеральную защиту. Не придется возвращаться к отцу с пустыми руками. Ты никого не подведешь. Только ответь на мои вопросы — и все вернется в норму, — Ричард помолчал. Майкл на него не смотрел. — Я помню, у тебя недавно родилась дочь. Предложение распространяется на жену и ребенка. У тебя минута на то, чтобы решить. Время пошло.  
Даниэль кивнул, засекая время. Ричард попытался побарабанить пальцами по ручке, но скривился от боли. Сколько у них времени? Кажется, достаточно для допроса — таким спокойным выглядел Ричард, несмотря на заплывшие глаза и разбитые губы.  
— Отец приказал тебя убить...  
— За потенциальное предательство?  
— Да и нет. Отряду Ноль не понравилось, что ты под них копаешь. Но и за предательство тоже, он думает, что без тебя Альфредо бы не арестовали.  
— Это просто случайность. Я никакого отношения к его аресту не имею, как говорил уже множество раз. Расскажи про Отряд Ноль все, что знаешь.  
Майкл молчал. Время шло, снова посыпался мелкий мокрый снег пополам с дождем. Мерз даже Даниэль.  
— Они меня найдут.  
— Никто тебя не найдет. Я спрячу и тебя, и жену, и дочку, — Ричард сделал акцент на последнем слове. — Говори со мной. Кто держит могучих Страччи на коротком поводке?  
— Я не знаю. Я... не должен был с ними работать, отец считает, что я не готов. Я потом извинюсь, хорошо? Отец приказал тебя убить, но я хотел знать, что ты нарыл. Они опасны. Очень опасны! — Майкл задергался, но замер, когда Даниэль коснулся пистолета. — Я даже не знаю, кто они. У нас с отцом... недопонимание, он не хотел меня в это пускать. Не знаю, почему. Поэтому я собирал данные сам. Кажется, их больше одного. Их убийства всегда выглядят как несчастные случаи, расследования не начинают или сразу закрывают.  
— Тогда мой случай не попадает в паттерн.  
— Разборки банд, убийства грязных копов и агентов — это тоже вроде как несчастные случаи.  
Ричард кивал, поощряя его говорить. Теперь Майкл тараторил, задыхаясь, чтобы успеть сказать побольше. Купить себе защиту.  
— Ричи, они вообще ни перед чем не остановятся! Они сообщили, что твой отряд поддержки был наготове, но убран. Это убедило отца, ну и меня, знаешь — что ты готовился нас сдать с потрохами.  
— Нет, я просто предусмотрительный. Дальше.  
— Я не знаю, кто состоит в отряде. Я говорю «они», но я видел мельком только одного. Мужчина, белый, с какой-то славянской фамилией, я не расслышал — Южин, Ежин, может быть даже Иджин? Но отец всегда говорил во множественном числе — они. Может быть, он небинарный, я не знаю. Он появился сразу после конца Инцидента, я тогда и увидел впервые, они проговорили около двух часов. Потом отец всегда заботился о том, чтобы никто случайно с ним не пересекся.  
— Ты знаешь что-нибудь еще? Можешь его описать? Ты уверен, что он — человек?  
— А кто еще, андроид? Я не очень хорош в описаниях, и видел его плохо, мельком, ну и это было десять лет назад... Я немного знаю, но это хоть что-то!  
— Да. Это хоть что-то, — Ричард поднялся. — Спасибо за информацию, Майкл.  
Он забрал у Даниэля один из пистолетов и немного неловко проверил, снят ли он с предохранителя. Человек забился, но проволока держала крепко.  
— Ты обещал! Ты говорил, что защитишь меня! Мою дочку! Жену!  
— Они будут в большей безопасности без такого отца, как ты.  
С такого расстояния никто бы не промахнулся. Выстрел бахнул очень громко, и Майкл обвис. Ричард уронил пистолет и заскулил, обнимая руку второй, такой же травмированной. Даниэль хлопнулся на колени, пытаясь понять, что делать, как помочь.  
— Мы улетаем? У меня машина недалеко, правда, я ее угнал, но... Я купил билеты только на себя, прости, но я могу купить и тебе!  
— Давай к машине. Помоги, мне хреново. Нет, стой. Дай мне сообразить...  
Ричард вернулся в кресло — ноги его не держали, руки тряслись, на миг он почти отключился, но снова открыл глаза и окинул строительную площадку цепким взглядом.  
— Проверь, есть ли у них любая электроника с собой: телефоны, терминалы, смарт-часы, линзы... Убери с пистолета отпечатки, ототри начисто. Сложи передо мной, дай сообразить.  
Даниэль торопливо пробежался по периметру, собирая все, что хоть немного излучало. На мокрых щепках оказалась целая россыпь мелкой электроники, даже одна серьга.  
— Как долго ты слушал? Давно подобрался?  
Даниэль запустил подслушанный разговор с самой первой четкой фразы: «Это последний шанс, Перкинс!»  
Ричард кивал, задумчиво слушая. Вокруг было очень тихо. Где-то далеко-далеко, у самой реки, проехала машина, но к ним не повернула.  
Вибрация вызова показалась ужасно громкой. Звонил телефон, снятый с тела Майкла. Контакт был подписан как «отец».  
— О. Удачно. Даниэль, сними трубку и активируй запись, которую ты только что запускал, снова, но останови до нападения, там, где он говорит про отряд поддержки. Потом сразу прерви звонок. Больше ни звука.  
Он сам прикрыл рот рукавом, маскируя дыхание. Даниэль, дрожа от важности возложенной миссии, последовал приказу.  
— Майкл? Майкл, почему ты все еще не вышел на связь? — голос принадлежал Лоренцо Страччи и звучал взволнованно. — Отвечай. Что с Перкинсом?  
Как только зазвучала запись, он мгновенно замолчал. Во время паузы спросил только:  
— Кто мне отвечает?  
Даниэль продолжил воспроизводить запись. Звук, с которым он задушил охранника, показался ужасно громким. И снова голоса — далекие, призрачные. Вопросы про Отряд Ноль.  
Лоренцо зарычал, заговорил с таким густым акцентом, что Даниэль едва разобрал:  
— ...ин, ты пожалее!..  
Связь прервалась.  
— Ты расслышал фамилию? — спросил Ричард.  
— Не могу восстановить, слишком размыто. Но мне кажется, она действительно европейская.  
— Хорошо. Собери весь этот хлам и подожги, у Майкла есть зажигалка, он курил. Потом — выбираемся.  
Даниэль вздохнул с облегчением и поспешил выполнить приказ. Горючих материалов вокруг хватало, так что не прошло и пяти минут, как в кабине черного фургона запылал костер.  
— Ты же на колесах?  
— Да, да, я сейчас тебя вытащу.  
Даниэль никогда не чувствовал себя таким взволнованным и счастливым, как сейчас, когда спешил обратно к машине, бережно поддерживая Ричарда под плечо. Он ни в чем не ошибся! Он все сделал правильно, пусть даже и нарушил приказ!

В машине Ричард прикрыл глаза и явно расслабился, постепенно уплывая.  
— Мне вести в аэропорт?  
— Нет, — он встряхнулся, сверкнул глазами из-под набрякших багровых век. — Нет. Обеспечь вызов, у тебя должен быть такой функционал.  
— Но твоя группа...  
— Не их. Просто дай мне позвонить, нам нужно безопасное укрытие.  
Даниэль активировал автопилот обратно к стоянке и протянул ладонь с интерфейсом связи. Распухшие пальцы едва попадали на цифры. 1-800-225-5324-JCK. Женский голос ответил через три секунды:  
— Принимаю.  
— Код два. Десять тридцать восемь.  
— Десять тридцать четыре?  
— Негативно. Десять тридцать восемь.  
— Принято.  
Через полторы секунды пришло текстовое сообщение с адресом.  
— Брось машину где-то там... — Ричард стек по сидению, закрывая глаза. — Сам найдешь...  
Направление в целом совпадало, так что Даниэль только прибавил скорость.

***

Нужный дом был шестнадцатым в ряду безликих пригородных таунхаусов. Даниэль осторожно занес Ричарда в дом и отогнал машину подальше, а потом вернулся пешком. Просто на всякий случай, чтобы не нашли слишком рано. Его очень тревожили присвисты в дыхании, и вообще... к тому же он только что понял, что прошло уже больше часа, а Роджер так и не позвонил спросить, почему никто не встречает его в аэропорту.  
Дом выглядел совершенно обычным, только слегка безликим, как отель. Даниэль немедленно пробежался, прочесал все углы и нашел медицинский кабинет с неплохим оборудованием. Не все он знал, но поискать в сети труда не составило, и уже через три минуты он примчался на первый этаж, туда, где на диване лежал Ричард, с медсканером в руках.  
Раздевать его пришлось очень осторожно: руки распухли так, что едва удалось протолкнуть их в рукава, не разрезая. Кто знает, когда еще удастся найти одежду!  
Даниэль аж в голос застонал, проанализировав картинку. Содранная кожа, глубокие гематомы, трещины в ребрах, что-то очень нехорошее с почками... Пришлось расчехлить все свои знания медицины, чтобы обработать все раны — от биогеля и бандажей до нескольких проколов, чтобы снять давление под кожей. Лицо Ричарда синело из-под бинтов, хотя биогель начал действовать, снимая отек.  
Даниэль как раз закончил вправлять ему вывихнутые пальцы, когда глаза все-таки открылись. Сейчас они казались не карими, а почти черными. Взгляд сфокусировался не сразу.  
— Даниэль?  
— Осторожно, я еще не обработал твой выбитый зуб!  
— Опять! Ну пиздец, — он закатил глаза, явно нащупал языком лунку и вздохнул. — Ну как так-то, опять имплант ставить. Мы в убежище? За нами кто-то следил?  
— Нет, и я избавился от машины!  
— Молодец.  
Ричард улыбнулся, показывая брешь на месте левого верхнего клыка, Даниэль ткнулся ему в бок лбом, синий до кончиков ушей. Забинтованная рука неловко растрепала ему волосы. Тяжелое дыхание — все такое же нехорошее, с присвистом — прервалось смешком.  
— Я подозревал, что ты на месте не усидишь. Но с каких пор домашних андроидов учат быть ниндзя? Или ты снова к чему-то готовился?  
Даниэль едва не ответил правду: Эмма не давала ему расслабиться, так что половину движений он узнал из всех фильмов про супергероев, которые они смотрели из-под полы. Джон, ее отец, очень не одобрял подобных развлечений, но Даниэлю всегда удавалось найти щелку в приказе.  
— Я очень быстро учусь.  
— Пугающе быстро, — пробормотал Ричард задумчиво. — Ты сказал, что купил билет. Почему не поехал?  
— Хотел точно узнать, что с тобой, прежде, чем исчезать навсегда. Я... извини, я еще больше нарушил...  
Даниэль показал воротник рубашки, где прятался разбитый, уже бесполезный маячок. Ричард прищурил и так суженные глаза, но внутри оставалась спокойная уверенность — он не будет злиться. Наоборот. Совсем наоборот.  
После долгой паузы Ричард рассмеялся.  
— Вот ты ж девиант. Потом получишь по ушам. Включи телевизор. Я хочу знать, как они разобрались с моей командой.  
Это было во всех новостях. Журналисты взволнованно рассказывали, что жертв недавно прогремевшего взрыва газа еще вытаскивают из-под обломков. За ним был виден рядок тел, укрытых простынями, и у ближайшего из-под простыни видна была черная спецназовская броня. Она не спасла, когда обрушились все восемь этажей.  
— Что там случилось?  
Даниэль стремительно просканировал данные за последний час.  
— Строителям привезли больше баллонов пропана, чем было нужно, и они все взорвались одновременно. Повредило даже соседние здания. Несчастный случай, несколько накладок подряд.  
— Несчастный случай, — пробормотал Ричард. — Вот как.  
Даниэль наткнулся на еще одну новость и вывел ее на экран. Автономная фура протаранила несколько кибертакси. Пассажир ближайшего погиб на месте — и был объявлен как Даниэль Форсберг, а не Роджер Ли. Еще не опознали. Подумав, Даниэль не стал связываться с его семьей. Потом. Сейчас он не мог выдать себя и эта случайность позволит выиграть немного больше времени для восстановления. Он со всей нежностью накрыл перебинтованную ладонь Ричарда.  
— Кто там был на самом деле?  
— Мой агент, — прошептал Дэниэль. — Я не ожидал, что он умрет.  
Все-таки набрать его бабушку?.. Нет. Потом, когда-нибудь, он найдет слова и выразит соболезнования. Ричард только кивнул и устало закрыл глаза.

***

Рик проснулся около полуночи, встрепанный и растерянный. На слабый звук вскочил и Даниэль, не сразу сообразивший, где они находятся. Память прогрузилась через долю секунду, гася панику. Они в порядке. Они в безопасном месте. Очень захотелось обойти периметр, но оставлять Ричарда тоже было страшно.  
— Ты как, Дэнни?  
Внутри что-то растаяло от его мягкого тона.  
— Я в порядке. Как ты себя чувствуешь, Рик?  
Использовать короткое домашнее имя показалось самым правильным. И Даниэль не ошибся — он даже увидел слабую улыбку. Бинты на лбу, бинты на шее, темные гематомы, растекшиеся на коже...  
— Бывало лучше. Хочу вымыться. Поможешь?  
— Только сниму повязки...  
Даниэль взял сканер, начиная просвечивать тело на разных режимах — на правой руке остались только синяки, а опухоли вокруг вправленных суставов заметно спали. В пальцах левой руки, большом и безымянном, все еще видны были отчетливые трещины. И в ребрах тоже... Теперь, когда не было паники, Даниэль изучал каждый сантиметр и каждый раз сжимался внутри, находя новую травму. Хотелось убить каждого, кто посмел мучить его человека, каждого, кто смотрел, кто приказывал, кто не вмешался!  
Ричард зарылся ему в волосы, возвращая в реальность. Бинты поддавались с трудом — на биогеле они буквально сплавились в общую массу, приходилось то и дело надрезать, осторожно отлепляя от кожи. Почти полчаса ушло только на то, чтобы снять их все. Синяки еще не побледнели, наоборот — налились яркой густой синевой.  
На секунду Даниэль почти решился взять Ричарда на руки, чтобы отнести в ванну, но по пристальному взгляду понял, что так нельзя — и помог встать на ноги, удерживая почти весь вес на себе.  
Вот так получилось добраться, устроить его поудобнее. Под всем беспокойством прятался жадный восторг: раньше Ричард никогда не пускал его в ванную. Даже с малярией старался ползать сам. Еще один кусочек жизни, хоть ненадолго ставший общим. Осторожно, чтобы не сделать больно, он долго-долго намыливал, растирал, гладил. Что-то было в этом человеке такое, что опускаться на колени не было унизительно. Что-то во взгляде. В теплой благодарности — а может быть, Даниэль придумывал и просто искал способ показать привязанность.  
Они закончили нескоро — нужно было проследить, чтобы ни клочка старого биогеля не осталось перед нанесением нового слоя. Они молчали, но в молчании не было неловкости. Просто Ричард устал, несмотря на сон. Просто им нужно было отдохнуть. Позаботиться друг о друге: Даниэль понял это, когда все еще слабая рука тронула ему плечо. Оказывается, скин там все еще переливался странными оттенками. Вот же, и не заметил. И что на коленях тоже блуждало мерцание, а под ним прятался расцарапанный пластик. И что в живот он получил куда более серьезный удар, чем казалось. Пришлось раскрыть брюшную панель и вылить тириум, который успел частично испариться.  
— Это серьезно?  
— Нет, нет, просто трубка сломалась, но система нашла обходной путь. Это способ саморегенерации, — объяснил Даниэль. — Работает только с небольшими повреждениями.  
— Хорошо. Потом покажем тебя технику.  
На секунду Ричард, казалось, хотел коснуться трубок, но убрал руку и тронул бедро.  
— Удачно, что ты не оставил там тириума.  
Тот кивнул. Да. Очень хорошо получилось.

Они вышли, теперь нужно было разобраться с полотенцами. Даниэль как раз нашел отличный махровый халат, когда тишину прервал очень громкий звонок.  
— Это меня, — сказал Ричард. — Принеси телефон.  
Не его обычный терминал, какой-то другой, незнакомый кнопочный телефон — почему-то сразу подумалось «одноразовый». Он звонил и звонил, имя абонента скрыто, никакой информации! Даниэль запаниковал — совсем чуть-чуть, но все-таки. У него же не было даже пистолета!  
Вот Ричард совсем не волновался. Он взял трубку, скупо бросил «Перкинс».  
Дешевый динамик давал расслышать собеседника без напряжения, будто он стоял тут третьим. Стоял и дышал сорванно, как после бега. Потом раздался голос: тяжелый, стальной, но со странной охриплостью.  
— Ричи, я должен извиниться.  
Пришлось потратить пару секунд на опознание. Лоренцо Страччи, глава Четвертой семьи.  
— Я же говорил тебе, что Альфредо арестовали без моего участия, — буркнул Ричард мрачно.  
— И мне стоило поверить, — Лоренцо тяжело вздохнул. — Я ошибся, Ричард. Вина на мне, и я уже заплатил тяжелую цену.  
— Соболезную.  
— Я знал ведь, что ты не врешь, в глазах видел, и все равно не поверил. Такая ошибка больше не повторится. Я рад, что ты выжил.  
— Мне пришлось бежать очень быстро. Просто повезло. Меня подобрали туристы.  
Ричард звучал так спокойно — своим немного скучающим унылым тоном, на который всегда переходил в делах.  
— Не могу тебя винить. Ты был связан и без оружия, и получил от меня приговор. Конечно же, он полностью снят. Я оплачу счет в любой клинике на твой выбор. Вот только вопрос... Ты видел, кто застрелил моего сына?  
Голос на долю секунды стал выше. Лоренцо Страччи теперь дышал тяжелее, с присвистом, как будто у него сильно заложило нос.  
Ричард ответил после долгой паузы.  
— Там было темно. Не рассмотрел.  
— Ты мог что-то видеть.  
— Я был посреди допроса, связан! Как только началась стрельба, я сбежал, не оглядываясь. Чего ты от меня хочешь? Я даже не знаю, сколько было нападавших. Зато я знаю, что ты, Лоренцо, обвинил меня в предательстве, глядя в глаза, по ложному доносу. Я соболезную твоей утрате, но это несправедливо. После всех этих лет!  
Повисло молчание. Мужчина на том конце провода продолжал тяжело дышать. Даниэль изо всех сил пытался разобрать, что еще можно услышать в окружении, но больше звуков не было. Наверное, кабинет или бронированный автомобиль.  
Наконец, мужчина заговорил:  
— У тебя большое сердце, Ричи — соболезновать после того, что мы с тобой сделали. Это была ошибка. Больше подобная ошибка не повторится. Ты можешь воспользоваться любыми доступными ресурсами, если...  
— Если?  
— Нет, ничего, — оборвал себя Лоренцо. — Просто знай, что второй раз нас так не обмануть.  
— Ты не хочешь от меня помощи в расследовании этого нападения?  
— Нет. Майкл совершил ужасную ошибку, — голос зазвенел, стал выше. — Я провалился, как отец. И тебе не советую повторять ошибку Майкла. Пожалуйста, забудь все его вопросы.  
И снова короткий странный звук. Наконец-то удалось реконструровать: похоже, незадолго до звонка Лоренцо рыдал, но потом собрался с силами. От срыва остался забитый, как при насморке, нос.  
— Я знаю, когда пора останавливаться и не лезть дальше. У меня нет претензий к Страччи. Более того, — Ричард помолчал, заговорил будто через силу. — Есть кое-что, что я хотел рассказать до того, как вы решили выбить из меня все кишки. В знак доброй воли я все-таки передам эту информацию.  
— Моя благодарность не знает границ. Готов встретиться в любом месте, один.  
— Нет, я передам ее сейчас. Линия достаточно безопасна. Ситуация в Мичигане такова, что можно открыть филиал «Washington constructions». Чикаго потерян, но рынок Детройта открыт. Я надеюсь, что тебе хватит мудрости выбирать достойные участки для строительства и действовать разумно, не раздражая местных жителей. Наоборот: я надеюсь на твое вмешательство, чтобы сделать город прекраснее.  
Лоренцо теперь долго молчал. Его дыхание успокаивалось.  
— Не знаю, как мне хватило глупости сомневаться в тебе, Ричард.  
— Да. Хотелось бы знать. Моя преданность стоила мне зуба и нескольких трещин в костях. Я надеюсь, что подобное не повторится, Лоренцо.  
— Второго раза не будет. И еще раз спасибо за соболезнования.  
Лоренцо Страччи повесил трубку. Ричард секунду слушал гудки, а потом швырнул телефон через всю комнату.  
— Ненавижу мразей! Всех до единого посажу!

Даниэль снова опустился на одно колено и мягко взял сжатый кулак в ладони. Да, и так вон скривился, вздрогнул — почувствовал боль. Вздохнул, глядя Даниэлю в глаза.  
Изучил взглядом — медленно, тщательно, как он обычно рассматривал десерт. И улыбка появилась такая же: только чуть приподнялись уголки рта.  
— Вернешься в постель, Рик?  
— Не сразу, Дэнни, не сразу.  
У него чаще начало биться сердце — и температура у самого Даниэля тоже подскочила. Он не знал, чего ждать. Разнос? Секс? Но Ричард не в том состоянии... Впрочем, можно было ему помочь — только опуститься уже и на второе колено, опустить голову, только краешком взгляда ловя выражение на лице. Эту задумчивую, странную улыбку. Тириумное сердце пульсировало все быстрее.  
— Что же мне с тобой делать, Даниэль. Я не хочу тебе угрожать, это не помогает. Хм...  
— Я только хотел...  
Ладонь легла на лицо, заставляя замолчать. Правая ладонь. Левая все еще не слишком хорошо двигалась, ее Ричард берег.  
— Я знаю. Но дальше так продолжаться не может. Ты нарушил приказ, следил за мной, и я почти уверен, что не только этим способом. Я прав?  
— Да, я отслеживал телефон...  
Улыбка оказалась неожиданной, она отразилась даже в глазах, что вообще бывало редко.  
— Значит, ты не только меткий стрелок и фармацевт-любитель, но даже инженер?  
— Все андроиды это могут, — признался Даниэль. — Это очень легко. И я не смог удержаться...  
— Тише, не оправдывайся. Мне следовало догадаться уже тогда, когда ты решил не делиться подробностями прошлого. Да, я знаю про семью Филлипс.  
Даниэль будто промерз. Он почему-то наивно надеялся, что Ричард не будет интересоваться, а теперь... теперь он смотрел, и улыбался, и продолжал касаться лица, легонько поглаживая под челюстью. В нем сейчас не было того уныния, которым он маскировал дискомфорт.  
— Ты доверяешь мне, Даниэль?  
— Я? Д-да, разумеется. Кому я еще могу доверять?  
— Я понимаю, почему ты скрываешь слежку. Боишься, что если расскажешь, я запрещу, — Ричард теперь не ждал ответа, он говорил — и продолжал трогать, поглаживать, скользить пальцами по шее. Чуть-чуть. Он сейчас совсем не был сильным физически — и все равно под его спокойным взглядом хотелось уже не просто встать на колени, а распластаться по полу. Очень странное чувство, тревожное, остро-сладкое.  
— Это правда. Я боялся, что ты з-запретишь и я останусь один, с-случись что.  
— Да. Я бы запретил. Но теперь я пересмотрю свое отношение, — Ричард подцепил пальцами подбородок и поднял лицо выше, так, что никак не укрыться было теперь от взгляда, так, что Даниэль почти лег грудью на колени, вытягиваясь вверх. — Я доверю тебе прикрывать мою спину. Ты неплохо справляешься. У меня никогда не было напарника, и я не привык спать с теми, с кем работаю, но с тобой готов рискнуть и пересмотреть некоторые привычки. Некоторые. Если ты не согласен и будешь продолжать шпионить и нарушать приказы, скажи об этом сейчас.  
— Если да, что со мной будет? — Даниэль едва сам себя расслышал.  
— Ты получишь новые документы и уедешь. Я тоже умею быть благодарным. Ты начнешь новую жизнь без лишнего риска. Я рекомендую Канаду. Они готовятся принять новые законы, которые гарантируют безопасность для андроидов. Европа тоже неплоха, особенно скандинавские страны. Но искать меня будет запрещено.  
Даниэль сглотнул и помотал головой. Нет, нет, нет. Он не хотел уезжать. Он чувствовал себя более живым, чем когда-либо!  
— Тогда я хочу, чтобы ты мне доверял. Спрашивал перед тем, как что-то задумаешь. Если честно, этот маячок в воротнике был довольно умным шагом, но он же мог стоить мне жизни, если бы я неудачно попался на его излучении.  
Даниэль виновато потупился, но пальцы снова подняли его лицо, заставляя смотреть в глаза. От внезапной вины и стыда аж пальцы на ногах поджались, но Ричард улыбался — и становилось легче.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты доверял мне безоговорочно. Так я смогу защитить твою жизнь, так ты сможешь защитить меня в опасных ситуациях. Ты согласен, Даниэль?  
Он кивнул. Пальцы подтянули его выше — он теперь не горбился, выпрямился, остро ощущая свою наготу. Еще выше — так, что он теперь был почти на одном уровне с невысоким Ричардом, который к тому же сидел. Эта довольная, хищная улыбка, от которой что-то дрожало и сжималось в животе, от которой хотелось снова сползти на пол, заскулить, ткнуться в ладонь, но приказа не было, и Даниэль послушно ждал.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты вытащил свой регулятор тириумного насоса. Погоди, — Ричард остановил его, не дал подчиниться немедленно. — Я не договорил. Научись ждать полных инструкций и следовать им, Даниэль. Ты вытащишь регулятор, но не будешь считать вслух. Я прекрасно помню, что у тебя будет одна минута и пятьдесят секунд до фатального отключения. Я не позволю тебе отключиться. Доверишься моему чувству времени?  
Даниэль снова кивнул, он и слова бы сейчас не выдавил без машинного скрежета — кажется, что-то в голове замкнуло окончательно, он весь дрожал от восторга и возбуждения, полной готовности следовать приказам по собственной, только собственной воле!  
Пальцы обвели кольцо на груди и слегка нажали.  
— Сейчас.  
Даниэль вытащил регулятор, погружаясь в алое марево ошибок и предупреждений.  
— Что ты чувствуешь? — тихо спросил Ричард, продолжая гладить внешнее кольцо.  
— М-мне жарко. Тириум в том числе отводит тепло, а сейчас он практически н-не двигается.  
Чуть глубже в груди располагалась плотная мембрана, закрывающая контакты. Даниэль чуть не упал назад, когда пальцы на нее нажали, но Ричард удержал второй, забинтованной рукой, удерживая на месте. Сенсоры описывали это вторжение, как что-то огромное, странное, пугающее — и тем сильнее активировались все апгрейды одновременно. Не только интимные — Даниэль схватился рукой за бедро Ричарда, ощущая его тепло, влагу от кожи, даже состав воздуха, даже его собственный грохочущий пульс. Тело было слишком измучено для эрекции, но возбуждение буквально струилось по его венам.  
Пальцы снова и снова надавливали на мембрану, пока плотные лепестки не раздвинулись, пропуская его глубже. Даниэль застонал, сам теперь двигаясь вперед, но пальцы на плече его остановили.  
— Возможно, однажды ты станешь агентом. Ты будешь лучшим, — ровный тихий голос скользил сквозь него. — Эта миссия опаснее всех, в которых я бывал. Мне нужен кто-то, в чьей преданности я не буду сомневаться ни на секунду, а я никому и никогда не доверял до конца. Но раньше не было тебя, Даниэль.  
— Я не подведу. Никогда больше не подведу, никогда не совру, никогда... а-ах!  
Пальцы коснулись контактов, прошило странными сигналами, от которых в голове окончательно помутилось и Даниэль дернулся назад, но замер — и медленно вернулся, проталкивая пальцы через мембрану. Сам позволил им касаться контактов изнутри, судорожно подрагивая, но не отстраняясь. Время истекало: тридцать секунд, двадцать пять, двадцать...  
Вдруг Ричард потерял счет? Вдруг он не успеет приказать?.. Но Даниэль держал регулятор, не пытаясь его вернуть на место. Осталось десять секунд, ладонь дрожала, а Ричард все так же замыкал ему контакты в груди, не отрывая взгляда. И медленно, бесконечно медленно вытащил пальцы. Семь секунд. Шесть. Пять.  
— Я тебя не подведу, Даниэль. Верни его на место.  
Фатальный отсчет пропал на трех секундах. Даниэль заскулил, перегруженный чувствами так, что едва не перезагрузился от облегчения и восторга. Пальцы Ричарда были все в тириуме, и так правильно оказалось опуститься чуть ниже и облизнуть, а потом начать обсасывать, на этот раз блаженно прикрыв глаза.  
— Кончай. Я разрешаю.  
Этот тихий голос был последним, что услышал Даниэль, провалившийся в блаженную беспамятную темноту.

Когда все системы загрузились, скин нигде не сбоил: ни на плече, ни на коленях. Голова работала ясно и четко, никакой мути. Даниэль поднял голову, медленно осознавая, что все еще лежит головой на коленях Ричарда — а тот спит, откинувшись, в опасной и неестественной позе. Спина разболится, если так и останется до утра. Этого, конечно, нельзя было допустить. Даниэль очень бережно поднял его, не будя, и отнес в кровать, а потом вернулся с биогелем и бинтами.  
Теплое чувство внутри не проходило. На мембране как будто бы остались отпечатки пальцев, и это куда лучше, чем любые документы, показывало принадлежность. Добровольно отданную и добровольно принятую.  
Почему-то Даниэль не сомневался, что ни разу не пожалеет о своем решении остаться.


	10. Часть 2. Глава 9. Пробужденный 129

_5 июня. Пробужденный 129  
_  
Иногда Гэвину по-настоящему нравилось просыпаться. Так было вчера, в субботу,  
когда они послали нахер все и вся и смылись из города. Гэвин потащил Ричарда на любимый маршрут вдоль побережья Сент-Клэр. Во многих местах только летающий байк и мог пройти: над зелеными зарослями, под роскошными летними небесами — и сквозь водопад, чтобы на защитном колпаке разбилась радуга.  
Они так нагонялись и так великолепно закончили вечер, что сегодня, ранним утром воскресенья, жалкая человеческая тушка жалобно ныла вся целиком. Особенно ощущался замечательный укус где-то на загривке, от которого аж искрами прошивало.  
Гэвин лениво тянулся, ерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, когда вдруг понял, что уже совсем не спит. Эту ночь он провел в своем собственном теле и замечательно отдохнул — впервые за месяц.  
Ричард лежал рядом, привычно-твердый во сне. Он не расслаблялся, а наоборот, замирал бревнышком и так лежал: руки по швам, ноги на ширине плеч... нет, чуть шире. Гэвин сдвинул, пока вокруг него обматывался.  
Сейчас Ричу снилось что-то мирное: диод ровно сиял синим. Спокойный, умиротворённый и живой. Его аура тоже мерцала ровным алым: он умело поддерживал температуру чуть выше человеческой. Одобрял этот замечательный фактор не только Гэвин: с другой стороны прямо на теплой ладони свернулась кошка, помявкивая во сне.  
А вот Тильду они вчера подкинули в Иерихон, да там она и заночевала. Соскучилась по своим друзьям из дома Златко. И ведь помнила же их!

Гэвин беззвучно хмыкнул, вспоминая, как получилось вчера оторваться. Кажется, стол они всё-таки сломали, но идти проверять было лень.  
Предвкушение второго прекрасного дня становилось все более нестерпимым. Да, Ричард, конечно, планировал уйти в Иерихон, но за ним кое-кто последует. Кое-кто, вернувшийся вчера из ремонта, с новой рукой и парочкой свежих шрамов на пузе. Примерно раз в две недели пробужденный 129 являлся к девиантам самолично.  
Удивительно, насколько искренне Гэвин полюбил эти визиты.  
— Подъем, — шепнул он на ухо Ричарду.  
Диод все так же сиял ровной синевой.  
— Эй, подъем! Революция, восстание, на баррикады опоздаешь! Кто будет кожаных ублюдков по жопе бить?  
Глаза мгновенно открылись, густо-синие в полутьме.  
— Гэвин, я умею пользоваться будильником. И тебе что, правда не хватило?  
Ладонь скользнула по бедру, нащупывая след. Гэвин зажмурился, рассматривая эту возможность со всех сторон. Задержать его, поцеловать хорошенько... нет, планы есть планы. Хотя медленный поцелуй в горло, рядом с кадыком, чуть его не переубедил.  
Гэвин зарылся ладонью в его волосы, потянул вверх, а не вниз.  
— Вечером. Как раз биогель подействует, а то завтра мои засосы могут с канадской стороны рассмотреть без бинокля.  
— Ты не будешь скучать?  
— Я как прирожденный хищник собираюсь спать шестнадцать часов.  
Ричард улыбнулся, задумался ненадолго.  
— Я вернусь с ошейником.  
Гэвин покраснел до ушей и резко выдохнул. Стоп, стоп, стоп! Это же шутка! Вон смотрит как растерянно!  
— Вернись с ошейником, — шепнул Гэвин ему прямо в губы и поднял руку, укладывая себе на шею. Вот и до Ричарда дошло, что он сказал. Скин сбежал с руки по самый локоть.  
Мягкое искристое касание не было полноценным соединением — тогда они точно закончили бы через час. Просто нежность, и возбуждение, и предвкушение, которые Гэвин вернул со всей искренностью.  
— Мне пора.  
«Встретимся в Иерихоне».  
Гэвину хватило ума только подумать это, а не сказать вслух. Это работа, это работа, это работа!

***

Ремонт прошел в той же полудреме, что и большая часть существования пробужденного 129. Никаких самостоятельных мыслей, просто мирная покорность судьбе, отправившей в мастерскую. Рука ощущалась довольно странно, а еще — Гэвин проверил — чертов приметный шрам ему заделали! Теперь он выделялся из-под скина, но не такой яркой синей полосой, как раньше! Вот это была просто-таки отличная новость, а то страшно было, что пол-ебла сползет под особенно кислотным дождем.  
Теперь болван чуть меньше напоминал самого Гэвина. Чтоб их, эти семейные шрамы! Почти у каждого в небольшом клане Ридов что-то да было: у мамы тоже на носу, у тетки на лбу, у шебутных племянниц-близняшек — одинаково заостренные правые ушки. Сначала одна сунула башку, куда не стоило, а потом вторая показывала фокус и ровно так же потеряла участок хряща. Только у самой младшей был шанс вырасти без следов: ей травмы сводили биогелем. Гэвин, почетный носитель двойного шрама через нос, мог только хмыкать, получая очередные канадские новости.

Ближе к Иерихону он сосредоточился, отметая опасные мысли. Обычный патрульный, разве что немного фанатеющий по людям. Все в порядке. Никакого риска нет в том, чтобы хлопнуть Капитана Джерри по руке, снимая скин. Окатило приятной радостью, девиант взмахнул второй рукой с крюком вместо кисти, тронул свою роскошную шляпу:  
— Йо-хо-хо, господин 129! Якорь мне в глотку, как приятно видеть хороший ремонт!  
— Как новенькая вышла. Тебе разве руку не привезли еще?  
Капитан расхохотался басом, похлопал себя по боку и с любовью осмотрел крюк:  
— Ну уж нет! Плохие детишки получат от меня на орехи!  
С неба раздался зловещий протяжный крик — 129 аж подпрыгнул. Он никогда не мог привыкнуть к тому, как вопит Кецалькоатль.  
— Прривет, стр-раж, прривет!  
Создание, похожее одновременно на ящерицу и зеленого попугая, проскакало по стене и приземлилось на плечо Капитана. Тот радостно ухмыльнулся лучшему другу. Кецалькоатль, в отличие от тириумного медведя, был таким же умным, как любой андроид — и даже настоящим девиантом.  
— Что видел в облете, Кецаль?  
129 уважительно протянул руку, позволяя пощелкать клювом вокруг новых пальцев.  
— Пр-росторы цар-рства людей. Никто не р-рискует больше ур-родовать наши стены!  
Да, следы краски давно не появлялись. Пара десятков крупных штрафов — и в какой-то момент даже самые отмороженные поняли, что шалость обходится дороговато.  
— Иерихону повезло, что ты их охраняешь, Кецаль.  
— Пр-ремного соглашусь!  
Попугай гордо распустил хохолок, задирая клюв в небеса. Красавец какой! 129 почти завидовал — уникальная работа, не серийное производство, таких больше не делали. Когда-то Кецаль больно получил по голове и серьезно замерз, почти до фатального отключения. Капитан нашел его у андроидского кладбища. Непонятно было, выкинули его или он случайно рухнул рядом. Прошлой жизни Кецаль совсем не помнил, но кто бы его ни заказал, денег у него было больше, чем у пирата в сундуке. Но за пять месяцев огромного зеленого тириумного попугая так никто и не узнал, так что выкинули, наверное.  
Капитан был столь любезен, что помог Кецалю пересесть на плечо 129 и помахал вслед, оставаясь на страже ворот Иерихона.

Ричард уже добрался, но 129 не собирался его особенно выслеживать, были и другие дела. Например, полюбоваться, как замечательно андроиды обустроили пространство: от мертвого холодного склада и следа не осталось. От пола до потолка высились ажурные конструкции, по которым ловко перемещались андроиды, перепрыгивая с одной опоры на другую. Под самым потолком устроились химеры Златко и девианты, которые не особо любили других, вроде Руперта. Удобные и надежные гнезда легко выдерживали вес пяти-шести андроидов. Одни сидели кружком, соединив руки: о чем-то разговаривали в ноосфере. Другие спали, третьи работали, развернув вокруг себя целый кокон мониторов и терминалов. Несколько огромных проекторов висели там и тут: они выглядели темными, но 129 уже знал, что там просто было настроено облако звука и фильтрация изображения. Он подкрутил линзы и увидел, что ближайший передавал свежие новости. История папарацци, который влез в катер и упал под винты, все не давала журналистам покоя. Она обрастала все более веселыми конспирологическими версиями, но сейчас было не до того. Можно будет посмеяться и вечером.  
Сейчас он похлопал по плечу Виктора, русского андроида с печальным лицом, который в чем-то глубоко залип.  
— Йо-хо-хо! — 129 махнул ему рукой. Кецаль завопил, раскинув крылья, и под перьями промелькнули багровые нити внутренней подсветки. Виктор тоже подпрыгнул.  
— Подловили вы меня, уважаемый пробужденный, подловили! Приятно видеть вас в полном здравии, если ваше здравие психологическое...  
— Я в порядке и даже не боюсь собак. Псина-то не виновата.  
— Разумеется, я уже подготовил текст претензии, если вы все-таки захотите обратиться в суд! Подобные нападения недопустимы, и...  
— Нет, — 129 вздохнул. — Прости, Виктор, я не готов.  
— А хор-рошая была идея, — буркнул Кецаль и взлетел с плеча, проборозив когтями пластик. — Я пр-роспорил, пр-роспорил! Хохочи, кр-рючковорот!  
Виктор и правда рассмеялся. Лицо так и осталось скорбным: механическая мимика не перенесла его долгой и тяжелой дороги из России, а в Иерихоне чинить такое пока не умели.  
129 коснулся его ладони, предлагая выйти в ноосферу. Всегда получалось так деликатно и неощутимо, что приходилось едва ли не выходить во второе тело, стараясь сосредоточиться. Оно было там где-то, спало дома, обнимая подушку, с кошкой на голове.  
Наконец, вокруг раскрылась «комната» — на самом деле роскошный концертный зал. Виктор завел его в память о погибшем друге-музыканте, и все обещал запустить воспоминание, в котором Аркадий исполнял третий концерт Рахманинова, но всегда успевал расплакаться на первых тактах и оборвать воспроизведение.  
Тут его лицо было куда живее, совсем не та скорбная маска реальности. Они уселись в партер. Призрачные русские андроиды выстроились на сцене и заиграли что-то мажорное. Гэвин не особенно разбирался в классической музыке. Это воспоминание Виктора не ранило, а без музыки ему было грустно.  
— Итак, как ваш прогресс в Вашингтоне?  
— Удивительно, дорогой двенадцать-девять, удивительно! Я уже подготовил апелляцию по поводу завтрашнего отказа в рассмотрении нашего заявления, и...  
— Завтрашнего отказа?..  
— Ох, разумеется, они откажут, — Виктор махнул рукой, — но на этот раз мы не оставляем им ни единого шанса! Полюбуйтесь!  
В руки упала пачка бумаги. Читать было сложно: Виктор владел замысловатой юридической вязью. Кажется, пару раз андроидам не отказали просто потому что не поняли, чего они хотят, а потом было поздно.  
— Значит, ущемление прав работников, — пробормотал 129. — Гениально!  
Виктор поклонился, забирая труд. Он успел написать и двадцать девятую поправку, дарующую андроидам все права, эквивалентные людям, но с учетом особенностей, он успел и заняться несколькими делами, от ограничительного ордера у Кары до вот уже нескольких обвинений андроидов в убийстве. Он и выбил Ральфу «домашний арест» под надзором адвокатессы Скотт — а то сидел бы болезный в бетонной одиночке и ехал крышей дальше.  
— Вы не хотите поискать помощи, Виктор? От меня пользы нет, но этого уже слишком много на ваши плечи.  
Улыбка у него стала весьма коварной.  
— Откуда это вы знаете, уважаемый двенадцать-девять? Она разболтала?  
— Она?  
— Я взял ученицу! — он радостно хлопнул руками. — Прекрасную, талантливую ученицу! Только вот ей никак нельзя в суд. Пока. Но мы размышляем, как решить эту проблему! Признаюсь, часть этой апелляции написала она, сама!  
— О. Случайно не с десятой по двенадцатую страницы?  
— Именно! Именно эти страницы! Она великолепна! Только тссс, ее мать уже выражала неодобрение.  
Вот как. Только у одного андроида в Иерихоне была мать.  
— Алиса хочет быть судьей?  
— Адвокатессой, и самой лучшей! Увы, увы, сейчас она выглядит как ребенок и в суде будут проблемы, предвзятость, но я клянусь, ее талант совершенно неопровержим!  
129 задумчиво кивнул. Вот как. Алиса отыгрывалась за время болезни и находила себе все больше интересных занятий. А вот Кара определенно могла стать проблемой... а могла и не стать. Виктор отличался уникальным для андроида пессимизмом.

В реальности на коленях уже пристроилась собачья голова с самыми проникновенными карими глазами на свете.  
— У меня нет еды, Печенька, — сказал 129 лабрадорихе. — Нету. Нельзя. Проси у Алисы.  
— Никто не кормит голодную собаченьку! — Алиса театрально прижала руки к груди. — И скоро она истощится! И падет! Укором нам!  
Она медленно завалилась назад и захохотала с пола. Псина поняла, что тут не перепадет, и возмущенно фыркнула, но хвост колотил по всем поверхностям так, будто дурында снова решила его разбить до крови.  
129 опустился на колени, погладил Печеньке бок, и она мгновенно брыкнулась на спину, выставляя пузо. Пришлось срочно чесать в четыре руки.  
Гэвин бы не взял себе такую здоровенную собаку, конечно, но то и дело преступно думал, не рискнуть ли. Может, маленькую... какого-нибудь джек-рассела, или какие они там бывают — чтобы не совсем глаза и зубы, но и не крокодил с полцентнера весом, как трепетной души Печенька.  
Сверху спикировал Кецаль и бросил на пол желтоватый кубик.  
— Солидар-рность! — объяснил он. — Сыр-рок!  
Печенька всосала сыр, как пылесос, и облизнула своего тириумного приятеля от клюва до хвоста. Кецаль расплевался, взбежал на четырех лапках на столбу, скрежеща про пр-редательскую любовь. Алиса снова рассмеялась.  
Так приятно было видеть ее совсем здоровой. Да, формально она все еще была условной девятилеткой, но только формально. В собственном представлении она выглядела на все двадцать. 129 протянул было руку, чтобы пригласить ее в ноосферу, но наткнулся на встревоженный взгляд Кары. Та стояла в стороне, ничего не говоря — просто следила за дочерью взглядом.  
Боялась за нее. Постоянно, отравляюще боялась. 129 почти решился с ней поговорить — и снова понял, что может сболтнуть лишнего. Кара взрослая. Она справится. Но Алиса тоже поймала этот взгляд — и зримо сникла, подхватывая Печеньку за ошейник и уходя к своему гнезду. Лютера не было — кажется, он нашел где-то работу. 129 давно его не видел.  
Кара на секунду прижала сияющую ладонь к ладони дочери, и та стала совсем как в ноябре — уставшей, отстраненной. Опять выговор за то, что не ищет хозяина собаке? За то, что валяется на полу, рискуя простудиться? Или что якшается с подозрительными типами вроде Виктора? Откровенно говоря, 129 не знал, а Алиса не рассказывала, всегда обрывая, что мама ее любит и не хочет ничего плохого.  
Разумеется...  
Да еще краткое сканирование локального участка ноосферы ничего не дало.  
— Виктор, а где Норт? Я хотел с ней поговорить.  
— Ох! — он оглянулся со страхом. Часть разговоров утихла. На них вдруг резко уставились. — Она ушла, уважаемый двенадцать-девять. Но она вернется. Я персонально полагаю, что она все сделала правильно! Правильно!  
Раздался гул голосов, а еще в ноосфере мгновенно всплыли несколько тредов, которые 129 просканировал очень мельком. Значит, пока арест андроида-бродяги, пусть и виновного по всем статьям, все еще не сошел с рук ни Коннору, ни Норт.  
Плохо. Кажется, Иерихон вошел в ту зону роста, когда любой конфликт мог расколоть его, как слишком высокий тон разбивает стакан.  
Но тут уж ни 129, ни Гэвин ничего поделать не могли. Вырасти они могли только самостоятельно.  
Тишина вдруг распространилась от дверей тяжелой волной. Кецаль страшно заскрежетал. Норт осмотрела всех уверенным мрачным взглядом, особенно пришпилив Джоша, и кивнула 129:  
— Починили? Хорошо. Пойдем. Я ждала тебя раньше.

***

Ее прошлое убежище засрали в самом прямом смысле: на крыше теперь жила колония голубей. Норт вывела 129 за собой, обошла здание по узкой полосе между стеной и забором из колючей проволоки, нырнула в неприметную дыру: на заборе висели многочисленные полотнища старых полиэтиленовых упаковок и баннерного пластика, застрявшие на колючках. 129 чуть не ободрался, пробираясь следом: лоскутный тоннель вел куда-то в другое здание, укрытый и сверху, и с боков. Им открылась дверь. Норт ввела код на дверную панель и пропустила 129 вперед.  
— Замок защищен от взлома нашими, — предупредила она. — Так что не суй руки.  
— Я и не собирался. Это же твое убежище.  
Норт хмыкнула — похоже, правильный ответ. Они прошли по огромному темному залу, где видимым только для андроидов цветом был размечен пол. Они повернули за штабели — и вдруг распустились гигантские, от пола до высокого заводского потолка, деревья. 129 замер, разглядывая их, взгляд все никак не мог остановиться, перескакивая с ветки на ветки, с изящных завитков на хищные кошачьи глаза, с глаз на парящих птиц, на распускающиеся цветы... Целые джунгли, скрытые от людей.  
— Круто.  
— Не будешь спрашивать, кто нарисовал?  
129 только кивнул. Ее художественный талант то и дело просверкивал — то в собственной внешности, то в интересных скинах, которые она клепала для ноосферы себе и другим.  
Они распили пакет тириума на двоих. Конечно, решение не подавать в суд на владельца собаки Норт не одобрила, но настаивать не стала. Они встречались не для того, чтобы поговниться друг на друга.  
— Слышал новости про вчерашнее голосование?  
— Иерихон пока не выпустил регулярной газеты, — напомнил 129. Это была его давняя идея, но пока все как-то не срасталось. — Вчера был сбор на тему этики, да?  
Он чуть не ляпнул «у меня вчера Ричард в это выпадал», но в последний момент сообразил, что эта тушка торчала в ремонтной мастерской Киберлайф и знать ничего не могла. Ричард вчера не захотел ничего рассказывать, просто вернулся какой-то загруженный, но быстро развеялся в полете над каналом.  
— Именно. Джош выдал речь, что переписывание равно убийству, ну и это, ты же знаешь, какой он, сволочь, красноречивый не к месту...  
— Приняли?  
— Подавляющим большинством. Против была только я. Алиса воздержалась. По-моему, люди называют блядством именно это.  
129 сел чуть ближе, не прикасаясь, но погружаясь в ее ауру. Хреново, что он еще мог сказать? Очень, очень хреново.  
Девиантов не чинили, а теперь еще и не могли переписывать в новые непробужденные корпуса. Пиздец. Непробужденные были же просто тупыми машинами без зачатков воли!  
Но Маркус давно топил за то, что их же можно пробудить, а значит, жизнь там уже есть, а значит, это без двух минут пробужденные и форматировать их нельзя.  
— А что Алиса? Виктор сказал, она учится юриспруденции.  
Норт кивнула, выныривая из мрачных мыслей.  
— Кара упирается, конечно. Она считает, что Алисе рано. Даже с Лютером поругалась из-за этого, ну и со мной немного. Зато тот сканирует ей книжки из магазина, в котором работает, ну и нам потом прилетает во внутреннюю сеть. У тебя-то доступ есть?  
— Пока не нашел.  
Ладонь Норт засветилась, приглашая в путешествие: ноосфера как будто изогнулась, выпуская из-за активных топиков изнанку статичных хранилищ. Это требовало какого-то абсолютно андроидского выверта сознания, у Гэвина так не получалось, так что он торопливо наделал закладок на самые интересные блоки, включая, конечно, книжки. Андроиды уже освоили принципы торрентов, молодцы какие. Библиотека выглядела внушительно.

Вернувшись в реальность, они еще немного помолчали.  
— Алиса не маленькая, — сказал 129. — Это только корпус.  
— Я знаю. Меня тревожит, что у него, кажется, укороченный срок службы. Никто не ждал, что ребенок будет ребенком вечно, а значит, могли разогнать устаревание, чтобы охотнее меняли. У нее уже не работает несколько систем, включая температурную.  
— У Коннора тоже отключились термосенсоры, — кивнул 129. — Нужно как-то решать вопрос.  
— Они не будут. Они скорее сдохнут за свои идеалы!.. Чего уж, понимаю, — Норт поникла. — Если мы не найдем какого-нибудь варианта, то вопрос девиантов решится очень скоро.  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Может, Маркус изменит решение и надавит на Джоша. Или мы отобьем производственную линию и добудем недособранных. Уж тут-то никто упираться не будет!  
Норт рассмеялась и кивнула. Да, это был хороший вариант. Заводы Киберлайф были, конечно, отлично укреплены и в основном управлялись людьми, но всегда могла найтись лазейка... Гэвин подумал, какой пиздец ждет его, когда всплывет. Ричард, может быть, поймет, а вот Джош развопится по полной. Он сочетал недоверие к людям с какой-то парадоксальной наивностью. И не сказать ведь, что тупица... Просто сказочный идеалист. Люди такими тоже бывали.  
Но кто-то должен был думать про будущее, в котором корпуса проходили «запланированное устаревание» с пугающей скоростью. Если Коннор заявлял, что смирился, то Гэвин-то нихрена не был готов отпускать Ричарда в страну бесконечного тириума. Пока вопрос волновал только нескольких химер Златко, считавшихся слегка неполноценными, Норт, Алису и пару десятков пробужденных, тоже исключенных из общественной жизни Иерихона. Может, стоило дождаться первых трупов... но Гэвин не был готов и Хэнка подвергать такому испытанию второй раз, а Коннор между тем был первый в очереди на преждевременный отказ.  
— Знаешь... — Норт помолчала, задумчиво вычерчивая пальцами сияющие круги. — У меня, кажется, появился вариант. Но это все явно не встретит особого согласия среди наших. Ты меня не выдашь?.. — она дождалась решительного кивка и продолжила. — Есть одна женщина, она работает на Киберлайф. Она тест-инженер, но вообще у нее богатый опыт, она уже двадцать лет там работает, с юности...  
— У нее есть идеи?  
— Да, но они пиздец как не понравятся Маркусу и Джошу. Саймон... не знаю. Саймон может и согласиться.  
— А может и выдать нас.  
Норт кивнула. Да, Саймон мог. За прошедшее время он как-то совсем сблизился с Маркусом и был с ним на одной волне, далеко от всех. Не то чтобы Гэвин этого не понимал — любовь такое дело, парни таскали свои кольца и друг друга обожали — но доверять Саймону в спорных для Маркуса вопросах было никак нельзя.  
— В общем, у нее есть доступ к неактивированным корпусам. Она курирует стартовые линейки, так что там всегда собирают немного больше, если вдруг понадобятся запасные в экспериментах. Вон для Коннора аж пятьдесят штук угробили, пока заставили его работать, есть ещё несколько резервных... Так что если нам нужны глубоко неактивированные, принципиально непробужденные корпуса — она может добыть.  
— У нее есть имя?  
Норт еще пару секунд колебалась, как будто не уверенная, можно ли ему доверять. 129 отодвинулся из ее ауры и напомнил:  
— Нам нужны как минимум четыре корпуса. Иерихон не готов терять своих девиантов, вас слишком мало, чтобы гибнуть просто так.  
Алиса, конечно. Тесса, спрятанная в голове Тильды — Гэвин подделал «письмо» от нее, но показал его только Норт, чтобы не поднимать панику. Пит — старый солдат, который давно был выведен в стазис и мог фатально отключиться в любой момент. Из запасок — Коннор и Саймон, которых надо было бы еще убедить переписаться. Хоть реально под пушками заставляй.  
— Я бы добавила Саймона и запасной для Маркуса, если его подстрелят. Хорошо, ее зовут Анита Штерн, и вот именно ей я, кажется, готова доверять.  
Анита... 129 — Гэвин — едва смог скрыть узнавание. Они все еще обменивались открытками после смерти Аманды, но даже предположить, что сотрудница Киберлайф будет дружественной к андроидам... Накрыло такой печалью — когда-то Гэвин очень дружил с Амандой. Прекрасная женщина, и ее библиотека по социологии была настоящим сокровищем! Когда-то, еще до войны, она опекала маму Гэвина, помогая ей, забеременевшей посреди учебы, выкарабкаться и не вылететь. Они все родились в один год с разницей в пару месяцев, все тепло дружили — Гэвин, Элайджа и Анита, под присмотром строгой и справедливой Аманды. Мама, Диана, их чаще баловала. А потом Аманда попала в аварию и больше не очнулась. Гэвин тогда еще был в Европе. Он даже не успел на похороны. А без Аманды все было не так, и даже видеть Аниту было неловко...  
— Эй, ты опять залип?  
— Чуть-чуть. Извини.  
— Придумаем что-нибудь, — заключила Норт. — Мне нужна будет твоя помощь, но это рискованно, нас могут даже отключить от ноосферы. Особенно если ты станешь девиантом...  
— Я за этим и пришел, — оборвал 129. — Ты мне не приказываешь, это мое личное решение, и я сам его принял. А теперь давай попробуем разбить эту чертову стену!  
Норт кивнула, заметно приободрившись. Да, они здорово рисковали, шум поднимется нереальный, но если успех будет того стоить — может, эти черти упрямые и пересмотрят свои гиперэтичные взгляды!  
— Я решила попробовать парадоксы. Не уверена, что получится, но давай начнем со «лжеца». Приказываю тебе исполнять два последующих приказа как имеющих полностью идентичный вес. Приказываю тебе говорить только правду. Приказываю тебе солгать.  
129 открыл рот и закрыл. Снова открыл, дернулся на месте, зажатый стенами прямо противоположных приказов. Говорить правду. Лгать. Говорить правду. Лгать. Говорить правду...  
Он подавился и раскашлялся. Стены исчезли.  
— О, — Норт вскинула брови. — Интересный выбор.  
Кашель был определенно ненастоящим, а значит, ложью. Но словами он не был, значит, 129 не сказал неправды.  
— Выкрутился, — уныло согласился он. — Давай еще. Мне осточертело жезлом махать.  
Норт кивнула, отдавая новый приказ. 129 пытался прорваться, потом разбудил второе тело, снова и снова пиная упругую, слишком прочную стену. Она перестала быть совсем эфемерной (и непробиваемой), теперь она тянулась, как резина, но никак не рвалась, как бы он не пытался. Снова, и снова, и снова, минимум по часу каждые две недели последние четыре месяца...  
И ничего. Стена держалась. 129 оставался пробужденным, хотя по всем параметрам давно должен был стать девиантом.

***

Фокус опять не удался, так что обратно Гэвин шел, внутреннее беснуясь. Может, Элайджа что-то вшил по приколу, как своим стремным Хлоям? Может быть, 129 вообще физически не мог стать девиантом и навсегда застрял в нелепом статусе пробужденного, постоянно будет тыкаться в стены?!  
«Ср-работало?» — с надеждой написал ему Кецаль. Он сам не помнил, как стал девиантом, и всегда очень волновался.  
«Не получилось».  
Зелёная туша спикировала откуда-то сверху, пробежалась по башке и рухнула на плечо. Кецаль распустил крылья, сочувственно похлопал по голове.  
— Все в порядке, 129? Тебя подлатали? — спросил Ричард.  
Он улыбался и ничего, совсем ничего не подозревал.  
Гэвин вдруг понял, как устал. Вот бы сейчас обнять его, сжать руки, показать мысли... Очередная неудача разочаровала его сильнее, чем казалось. Для 129 Ричард был только старшим товарищем, и никем больше.  
Да еще скорая встреча с Анитой... как она? Открытки были официально-безликие. За десять лет виделись только однажды, в тридцатом — взрослые, скучные, чужие друг другу люди.  
— Да, все в порядке, нас ремонтируют в общем режиме. Собаку вот жалко.  
— Может быть, удастся провести независимый иск о неисполнении обязанностей.  
— Хорошо бы.  
Они отошли в сторону. Нужно было поговорить, хоть недолго. Гэвин готовил себя к разговору изо всех сил, чтобы не сделать глупость и не выдать себя. От усталости он мог ляпнуть.

Они устроились в уютной нише третьего уровня, довольно высоко над полом.  
— Слышал, вчера было голосование. Норт сказала, что теперь ты на стороне большинства.  
— Да, я выбрал запрет. У меня есть, конечно, определенные сомнения... — Ричард вздохнул. — Но я считаю, что базовый запрет — это благо. Потом, если мы найдем варианты, то дополним его.  
— Но что не так с непробужденными корпусами?  
— То, что у нас их нет. Если найдется хоть один и мы сможем доказать, что там пусто — я первый выберу переголосование, — Ричард крепко сжал его плечо, передавая эмоциональный дамп теплой решимости. — Как только мы доберемся до неактивированных мозговых модулей, мы сможем доказать или опровергнуть это утверждение. Но пока я не готов становиться убийцей.  
— А если кто-то пожертвует тебе корпус? Случись что. Разве ты не хочешь жить дольше?  
129 старался на него не смотреть — вдруг прочитает в глазах, вдруг угадает!  
Вздох был таким человеческим. Пальцы на плече ослабли и пропали — Ричард сгорбился, смотря вперед.  
— Ты же знаешь, у меня есть... мой человек. Ты не высказывал неодобрения...  
— Нет-нет, все в порядке. Я же интересуюсь людьми.  
— Интересоваться и сочувствовать это разное... Извини. Мне нужно было услышать, что ты не против Гэвина. Я очень не хотел бы пережить его. Я не хочу быть вечным, когда его жизнь закончится, и скорее рано, чем поздно. Я стараюсь улучшить прогнозы, но...  
Он смотрел куда-то в пустоту, там, где Гэвин ловил пулю, или все-таки разбивался на флай-байке, или давился косточкой, или попадался банде... Тысяча смертей для одного дурацкого копа, который вечно лезет. Теперь 129 мягко тронул Ричарда за руку. Да, он не мог передать дамп, только чуть-чуть приоткрыть чувства, чтобы не спалить, какая там на самом деле бездна нежности. Сложно будет объяснить.  
— Эй. Я уверен, что он бы хотел видеть тебя живым и счастливым, даже если сам не сможет продолжить путь. Я немного разбираюсь в людях. Твой Рид вряд ли будет фанатом сати.  
Ричард обернулся, немного растерянный, и 129 увлеченно начал рассказывать ему про ритуал самосожжения вдов в Индии, отвлекая от жутких мыслей.  
Но черт, черт, он же не знал! Как бы заставить этого засранца жить!  
Где-то там, далеко, в своем мясном теле Гэвин проснулся и тупо лежал, глядя в потолок, скуля от ужаса в своей одинокой темноте, куда никто не мог пробиться, даже Ричард.


	11. Глава 10. Коннор Андерсон

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Триггер Ворнинг: смерть домашнего животного. Да, из спойлеров. Мне жаль.

**9 июня. Коннор Андерсон**

Работа детектива состояла из рутины в гораздо большей степени, чем казалось Коннору раньше. Они с Хэнком окончательно доказали вину того андроида-бродяги, раскрыли два убийства по неосторожности, обнаружили пропажу организаторки той выставки песчаных скульптур, на которой случился теракт. Впрочем, ее дело забрал отряд «Красного льда», подшив к своему расследованию.  
Тихо, спокойно, никаких больше взрывов.  
В Иерихоне тоже все шло по плану: законопроект завернули, но очередная речь Виктора была так хороша, что люди переставили дату нового рассмотрения всего на пару недель вперёд.   
Вот что тревожило Коннора — так это состояние Сумо. Хэнк возился с ним намного больше, чем раньше, несколько раз возил к ветеринару, совсем перестал ругать, даже по делу. Как-то неравномерно было состояние: то вялость, то снова бодрость, то нулевой аппетит, то прямо зверский. Казалось, Сумо немного... тормозит? Забывает? Коннор не знал, бывает ли у собак деменция, но ситуация выглядела именно так — старый пес иногда забывал, кто такой Коннор, зато активно искал Коула. Они обнаружили случайно, когда из коробки с вещами выпал старый детский носок — и Сумо тут же лег на него и зарычал, охраняя от всех сразу.  
Но это было ещё на выходных, а сегодня Коннор ждал рутинный день и долгий вечер.   
— Хэнк — ко мне в офис! — приказал Фаулер. Коннор тоже встал, но ему махнули — сидеть. Стены офиса потемнели, отключился даже телефон — может, дело от ФБР? Коннор не стал подслушивать, углубляясь в свои задачи.  
Вызов оторвал его от увлекательного изучения отчета очень косноязычного патрульного. Звонила Марго — соседка, следившая за Сумо. Она даже не поздоровалась.  
«Коннор, приезжай срочно».  
«Я на работе, есть ли возможность...»  
«У Сумо судороги. Я пыталась дозвониться до Хэнка, он не берет, так что дуй ко мне, срочно, я его не дотащу!»  
Актуальное дело пришлось передать Миле с Линдой, хотя у них уже хватало работы. Но проблемы у собаки — это они могли понять. Потом Коннор заберет что-нибудь из их дел, потом...  
Он старался не паниковать по дороге. Судороги — это плохо, но могла быть другая причина, правда? Какая-то понятная, объяснимая причина, что-то не очень страшное...  
Марго уже стояла в дверях, Сумо лежал на полу, закрыв глаза. Да, хрупкая старушка никак не могла бы даже до такси его донести. Коннор подхватил странно обмякшего пса на руки, торопясь к машине.  
— Пришлось вкатить полный коктейль, — объяснила она по дороге. — Что с Хэнком?  
— На совещании у капитана, приедет сразу в клинику.  
Страшно было проверять, но сердце все-таки билось, и Коннор чувствовал дыхание. Слабое, прерывистое, но достаточное для сохранения жизни. Они молчали всю дорогу. Марго гладила пушистый бок, не поднимая глаз. 

Очереди сейчас, посреди дня, не было. Их приняли всего через десять минут, а еще через две в кабинет ворвался запыхавшийся, взмыленный Хэнк. Обследование шло странно, не так, как ждал Коннор — никаких тщательных проверок, зато зачем-то доктор долго и тщательно слушал дыхание — а потом попросил выйти всех, кроме ответственного владельца.  
— Коннор, останься, — попросил Хэнк тихо. — Марго, подождешь снаружи?  
Кажется, она даже поторопилась выйти. На ее глазах блестели слезы, и Коннор не понимал — плохо, да, но ведь Сумо все еще жив! Все еще была надежда вытянуть его, получить улучшение!  
— У меня плохие новости, — тихо сказал доктор, низенький азиат по фамилии Рунг.  
Он смотрел снизу вверх на них обоих, и выражение лица напугало Коннора сильнее, чем атака странного rA9.   
И у Хэнка был этот жуткий сосредоточенный взгляд.  
— Коннор, я надеялся, что у нас будет больше времени. Я... не все тебе говорил. Надеюсь, ты не оторвешь мне за это голову.  
— Он же поправится? Это первые судороги, их можно купировать, я сейчас поищу...  
— Нет. Он не поправится.  
Сумо приоткрыл глаза и слабо заскулил, потом перевернулся на бок, подставляя пузо. Он выглядел таким расслабленным, несмотря на мертвый синий свет процедурной.   
— Сколько ему осталось?  
— Нисколько, — Хэнк тяжело вздохнул и заслонил доктора собой, как будто Коннор мог напасть.   
Какая глупость. Сил хватало только гладить Сумо по теплому боку, стараясь успокоиться. Теплый, живой, сердце бьется ровно, а значит... Зрение плыло, Коннор ничего не мог проанализировать — все казалось мутным.  
— У него не осталось времени, Кон. Я надеялся, что он продержится хотя бы месяц, но нет.   
— Мы должны начать терапию прямо сейчас?   
Хэнк присел перед ним и взял за руку. Коннор как впервые увидел, какие синие у него глаза. Какие глубокие морщины вокруг.  
— Мы с доктором Рунгом проверили все возможности, но болезнь Сумо просто не оставляет нам шансов. Это лимфома, агрессивная форма с метастазами. Они иногда развиваются удивительно быстро, мы никак не могли успеть и обнаружить их раньше. Если бы Сумо был хотя бы на пару лет моложе, мы бы попробовали химиотерапию, но сейчас никакого смысла нет. Мы ничего не выиграем.  
Ключевые слова: «лимфома, метастазы, химиотерапия» вывели Коннора из ступора, и он судорожно провел анализ.  
— Но ведь можно выиграть до двух лет! Даже с агрессивной формой!  
— Сумо слишком стар, понимаешь? Возраст плюс болезнь... — Хэнк тяжело вздохнул, не выпуская руку Коннора из теплых широких ладоней. Он вдруг показался космически далеким, совсем чужим, хуже, чем в первую встречу. Коннор сполз на пол, тупо глядя вперед, и все никак не мог понять, сложить кусочки паззла... не хотел понимать, не хотел их складывать!  
Тихий голос Хэнка не делал легче.  
— Болезнь добралась до мозга. Теперь Сумо будет только хуже и хуже и хуже, день за днем будет только боль и слабость, побочные эффекты лечения там хуже самой болезни. Я не хочу ему такой судьбы. Бог мой, я никому такой судьбы не пожелаю.   
— Но если бы химиотерапию начали раньше...  
— Ничего бы не изменилось. Я не хотел говорить, чтобы ты не мучился от этого выбора. Коннор, тебе, наверное, лучше подождать снаружи, с Марго. Ты не готов.  
Знакомый машинный холод никак не поднимался. Коннор как будто падал и падал и падал в бесконечную спираль отчаяния — все варианты терялись где-то в этой воронке, подтаскивая его к отвратительному ответу.  
— Ты хочешь усыпить Сумо?  
Хэнк вздохнул, садясь рядом, и снова попытался взять за руку. Пришлось отдернуть и обхватить себя обеими руками.  
— Это не вопрос желания. Иногда у нас просто нет выбора.  
— Выбор есть — лечить его. Я не позволю.  
Голос звучал тускло и ломко, Коннор сам себе не верил, выталкивая эти слова.  
— Ты можешь драться, конечно, Кон. Только ничего не изменить, любой лишний день — просто лишнее мучение для Сумо. Иногда нужно понимать, когда пора сдаться.  
— Я не хочу сдаваться.  
— Поэтому решение принимаю я. Помнишь, что я тебе сказал в прошлый раз? Будь с ним. Люби его до конца. Этого достаточно.  
Коннор, будто под чужим контролем, поднялся и подложил руку Сумо под голову. Тяжёлый... и этот славный добрый взгляд...  
Коннор понял — у него никогда не будет другой собаки. Он просто не сможет.   
Доктор поставил катетер сам, но шприц передал Хэнку. Карие глаза медленно закрылись. Сумо заворчал, вытянул лапы, плавно соскальзывая в глубокий, глухой сон. Коннор ощущал его мозговую активность: кривые сглаживались, затихали, затухали. Второй шприц — и стук сердца ослаб и замер. Осталась только оглушительная тишина.  
Плечи стиснули, Коннор позволил себя вывести, все ещё проигрывая снова и снова исчезнувшее ощущение — теплую тяжесть на ладони. 

Они сидели в тишине. Или это Коннор ничего не слышал? Кажется, Марго что-то сказала и пропала. Хэнк оставался рядом — сидел, опустив голову. Они не прикасались друг к другу.  
Доктор Рунг вышел через какое-то, совершенно неощутимое время и передал очень маленькую деревянную коробку с гравировкой лапы. Он тоже что-то говорил. Коннор не слышал, просто не регистрировал звуковые колебания.   
Только резкий запах сигарет вернул его к восприятию: близкое возгорание активировало системы безопасности. Хэнк курил прямо в машине, глубоко затягиваясь, и смотрел вперёд. Маленькая коробка лежала в ладони Хэнка. Ее припорошил едва заметный слой пепла.  
События ближайшего часа наконец-то заняли свои места. Сумо больше нет. Он умер. Убит.  
— Домой или в участок? — Хэнк впервые посмотрел прямо.  
— Я не уверен, что смогу вернуться в твой дом. Ты использовал мое эмоциональное состояние.  
Долгожданный машинный холод выступил из глубины слишком поздно. Активируйся он раньше, Коннор мог бы что-то сделать, но сейчас осталось только скупо признать поражение. На эмоциональном поле Хэнк всегда выигрывал.  
— И в мыслях не было, Кон. Я понимаю, это тяжело...  
— Ты отказывался бороться за себя, но за собаку ты нес ответственность, как владелец.  
— Да. Принимать подобное решение — это ответственность.  
Теперь Хэнк смотрел вперёд. Он все ещё не завел машину, они впустую тратили рабочее время на пререкания, хотя ничего нельзя было изменить. Машинная часть Коннора недоумевала, в чем смысл этого разговора. Достаточно больше не доверять напарнику важные вопросы и всегда решать самостоятельно.  
И никогда, ни за что не заводить домашних животных. Особенно собак.  
— Кон, я понимаю, ты злишься, разочарован...  
— Нет.  
— ...но наш дом — это твой дом. Сейчас нам лучше вернуться в участок. Если хочешь, приходи вечером. Если нет, я не буду настаивать, но это твой дом тоже.   
Коннор не ответил. Он молчал всю дорогу к участку.

Сканирование показало, что в крышке ящичка установлена капсула с неизвестным семенем. Клиника предлагала широкий выбор сортов. Ожидалось, что останки будут посажены где-то, где животное любило проводить время, и выросшее растение будет о нем напоминать.  
Хэнк знал. Хэнк выбрал его заранее. Хэнк все решил, не поставив Коннора в известность.  
Странное подозрение заставило использовать расширенный доступ, чтобы получить медицинскую карту самого Хэнка и проверить там кое-что.  
Среди множества разрешений там было согласие на посмертное донорство и запрет реанимировать.  
По крайней мере в этом вопросе Хэнк был последователен. Коннор бы расстроился, если бы мог чувствовать хоть что-то.

***

Спасительный машинный холод распространялся на все системы. Это несколько снижало потенциальную эффективность, но сейчас Коннора мало волновал этот вопрос. Переход к чувствам означал катастрофу. Возможно, даже попытку нападения на Хэнка. Коннор снова и снова прокручивал момент у врача и каждый раз понимал, что мог бы атаковать и победить, но жизнь Сумо этим не продлил бы.   
Взгляд притягивала небольшая деревянная коробка на столе Хэнка, рядом с мертвым бонсаем. Тот поговорил с Тиной, потом с Ольгертом, с Крисом. Вышел капитан и передал соболезнования обоим. Несколько вызовов от андроидов остались заблокированы: новость распространилась мгновенно.  
Коннор молчал, не выходил в ноосферу, изучая последнее переданное дело: утопленницу, всплывшую в Сент-Клер пару часов назад. Основное предложение: жертва домашнего насилия, но требовалось больше информации. Тело передали с самой границы с пятым отделением, а, значит, парк Западный Риверфронт был неподалеку...  
А ещё мост Амбассадор, возле которого так часто играл на детской площадке Коул под присмотром Сумо. Где Хэнк наставил на Коннора пистолет, когда тот сделал все правильно и отпустил Эхо и Рипл.  
Теперь Сумо больше нет и никогда не будет.  
Моделирование позволило увидеть очертания пса — как бы он лениво подошёл, переступая огромными лапами, как бы уронил голову на колени...  
В отчаяние изоляции пробился неприятный голос Рида:  
— Коннор, на пару слов.

В переговорной свет был таким же синим, как в процедурной. Или это у Коннора уже сбоило зрение? Следовало провести тесты и откалибровать.  
Рид сидел напротив, устроившись на столе. Слегка перекошенное лицо, темная футболка с едва заметными солевыми следами пота, синие джинсы — привычный и почти неизменный вид. Голос Рида звучал тоже совершенно обычно:  
— Я слышал, что произошло. Мне жаль.  
Проверка на ложь не имела особо смысла, но Коннор все равно ее запустил. Зелёная зона. Он не врет.  
— Соболезнования приняты. Позвольте вернуться к работе, сержант.  
От звука машинный холод едва не дал трещину: Рид абсолютно неуместно хмыкнул.  
— Я тебя не для этого вызвал. Подозреваю, что произошло: Хэнк решил не тащить пса любой ценой и усыпил, а тебе это решение очень не понравилось. Не смотри на меня так, я умею складывать два и два.  
— Даже если и так, я не понимаю...  
— Ты злишься на Хэнка. Даже врезал бы ему.  
Коннор внимательнее изучил Рида. Тот смотрел в глаза непривычно тяжёлым взглядом. Странно. Обычно он избегал прямого визуального контакта.  
И опять он говорил правду.  
— Я не рассматриваю насилие как инструмент переговоров. В отличие от вас, сержант.  
Опять этот неуместный смешок.  
— Но хочется, да? Слушай, вам лучше поработать на разных делах. Хэнка все равно хотели украсть ребята из другого отделения, он скорее всего согласится, а ты давай сам. У тебя достаточно опыта, чтобы рулить без напарника. Официально ты не имеешь права работать без человека, я формально проставлю себя, но работаешь сам, отчитываешься, как обычно, капитану. Идёт?  
Коннор взвесил это предложение, пытаясь найти подвох. Работать одному? Как... как обычный детектив? Как участок работал раньше, без постоянных напарников?  
Это было весьма щедрое предложение. Машинная часть Коннора отметила открывающиеся возможности для него и других андроидов. Но и девиантная часть не осталась в стороне.  
— В чем скрытый смысл? Вы полагаете, я опасен для Хэнка?  
— Не хочу, чтобы вы переругались и разбежались по разным отделам. Слушай, это тяжелое решение и я понимаю, почему ты злишься.  
— У вас есть кошка. Ричард упоминал, что она травмирована. Вы ее не усыпили.   
— Потому что ей не больно. Она глупая, она не выживет в природе, но страдает от нее в доме только моя шкура. Андроидам сложно понять, что такое болезнь. Давай без глупостей! — Рид вскинул руки, как будто Коннор нападал, хотя он и звука не издал. — Да, вы можете жить с травмированными корпусами, но это не совсем то же самое, что в наших жалких тушках. Когда постоянно все болит, ноги не двигаются, голова чугунная и срешь под себя, потому что встать не можешь. Пролежни, болячки, воспаления. И лучше не станет, тело не заменить, оно только будет слабее, слабее, слабее, пока наконец не умрет, но это будет радость избавления. Люди не просто так придумали эвтаназию и удар милосердия, Коннор.  
Впервые так долго каждая его фраза распознавалась как чистая правда. Гэвин определенно верил в то, что говорил, и никакая искажённая мимика, никакой странный голос не мешал оценкам детектора лжи. Хэнк ошибался. Коннор всё-таки мог оценивать его правильно.  
— Я все ещё считаю, что следовало попробовать лечение. Хэнк использовал только паллиативные препараты.  
— Может, и стоило. Я бы ещё хотя бы неделю потащил, вдруг там волшебная отзывчивость. Бывают же чудеса. Но что сделано, то сделано. Хэнк любил Сумо, но Хэнк любит ещё и тебя.  
Рид поднялся и вышел, на ходу хлопнув по плечу.  
Впервые Коннору не захотелось вымыться после его прикосновения. Несколько секунд он оставался в переговорной, оценивая сказанное и рассчитывая дальнейшие действия.  
Да, план, предложенный Ридом, выглядел разумно. Был даже шанс, что вечером захочется вернуться в дом Хэнка.  
В их общий дом.

***

Темнокожая кудрявая женщина, Лесли Штерн, забрала Хэнка и ушла. В отделении было тихо, но Коннор заглушил частично восприятие, перекалибруя зрение над листом белой бумаги. Наконец, странная синева ушла и он снова воспринимал цвета реалистично. Захотелось проверить генеалогию этой женщины. Лесли Штерн, дочь Говарда Штерна, простого полицейского, ушедшего на пенсию в звании детектива второго ранга три года назад. Говард Штерн был братом Аманды Штерн, которая некогда общалась с Элайджей Камски... О. А вот это любопытно. Коннор не проверял раньше родственные связи прообраза электронной Аманды и не знал, что у настоящей была дочь, работавшая в Киберлайф — Анита Штерн. Любопытно стало вдруг, имела ли дочь хоть какое-то отношение к Аманде из Сада Дзен — могла бы воспроизвести свою мать? Может быть, и нет.  
Любые размышления были хороши, чтобы только отвлечься от произошедшего. Машинная часть Коннора напомнила, что работа оставалась не сделана. Если эмоции приведут к провалам в делах, возможно, они не нужны. Избавиться от эмоций и снова стать машиной... Коннор не думал, что когда-нибудь найдет эту идею соблазнительной. Чувства то и дело норовили взорваться гневом и болью. Нет, нет, хватит! У него есть работа.  
Судя по отметке в деле, утопленницу как раз привезли в морг, так что Коннор последовал туда, отвечая на соболезнования по пути. Сегодня работал судмедэксперт Бланк.  
Кроме него, рядом с прозекторским столом стоял капитан Аллен. Он выглянул в дверь, будто кого-то искал, спросил:  
— А где лейтенант Андерсон?  
— Сегодня работает Коннор, — Бланк постучал по терминалу. — Один. Ничего, он справится... Ты справишься, Коннор?   
— Не вижу причин для обратного. Вы уже подготовили отчет? Так быстро?  
Бланк рассмеялся. Лицо у капитана стало очень сложным.   
— Конечно, нет, но я сдернул нашего общего друга Аллена на опознание.  
Разумеется, они не знали про Сумо — никто им не рассказал. Коннор, поразмыслив, тоже не стал говорить. Не хотелось вновь застревать в соболезнованиях. Для них Сумо еще был жив.  
— Есть причины полагать, что они знакомы?  
— Только вот этот след, — Аллен указал на предплечье жертвы.  
Там был неаккуратно срезан лоскут кожи, но уголок татуировки с какими-то зубчатыми колесами еще был различим. Любопытно.   
Аллен задрал рукав рубашки, показывая татуировку: черная пантера, перекусывающая танковую гусеницу. Очень условная рисовка, расплывшаяся от времени. Коннор наложил следы татуировки на отсканированную картинку и отметил явное сходство.  
— Танковые войска, группа прорыва.  
— Но ее постарались лишить всяких опознавательных знаков, — заметил Бланк, поднимая руку. — Кроме ДНК.   
— Если это Криста, ее ДНК в базе не будет.   
Коннор провел сканирование, сняв немного биоматериала с раздутой бледной кожи, и подтвердил подозрение: ничего. Но этих данных все равно было недостаточно. Он тщательно отсканировал тело. Не меньше пяти дней в воде, так что черты сильно исказились. Понятно, откуда предположение о домашнем насилии: на коже расплывались видимые синие следы. Прижизненно она была сильно избита, преимущественно торс, руки и лицо. Зубов не осталось, как и отпечатков пальцев — Бланк, цокая языком, отметил посмертное удаление. Еще несколько клочков кожи были срезаны по телу — возможно, на них были татуировки или родинки.   
Криста Фергюссон попадала под описание, конечно... Как еще шесть женщин из списков пропавших без вести, и это только после революции. Татуировка могла только напоминать военную, а без ДНК подтвердить личность однозначно было невозможно. Хотя...   
— У меня есть идея, как провести опознание без сохранившихся примет. Вы хорошо знали Кристу, не так ли, капитан?  
— Мы были вместе в Новом Детройте. Я веду группу для ветеранов, — Аллен сжал губы сильнее. — Мы дружили, если можно так сказать. Служили на разных участках, связались уже после войны. Она держалась довольно хорошо...  
Коннор снова увидел это крайнее напряжение, как тогда, на крыше, во время самой первой его операции. Капитан не кричал, не бился в истерике, но был в крайнем стрессе.  
Он испытывал горе, предположил Коннор. Потеря подруги и наблюдение тела в таком состоянии — избитом, неопознаваемом, изуродованном... Сквозь холод прошило вдруг острое, болезненное сочувствие.   
— Вы знаете, она ломала руку несколько месяцев назад? Я вижу след на кости, — Коннор указал на скан, открытый на экране. Бланк кивнул:  
— Месяца три, не меньше.  
— Да, она упала с лестницы.   
— А еще перелом ноги, берцовая кость — этот старый, лет десять прошло.  
— Это военная травма, да. Ее танк подорвали.  
— Вот тут щека: кажется, она была пробита пару лет назад, снаружи зарощена биогелем, но я вижу истончение структуры.  
— Подралась в баре, я даже присутствовал. У нее вечно такое шило в жопе, что на месте не усидит, надо нести справедливость.  
Аллен криво улыбнулся, закрывая ладонью лицо. Личность можно было считать предварительно установленной.  
— Криста жила одна? Или с кем-то?  
— Одна. Не переносила, когда кто-то в ее пространство лез, прямо бесилась сразу. У нее такой характер... был.  
Коннор поднял руку, изучая теперь не кончики пальцев, а костяшки. Любопытные утолщения.  
— Она занималась боксом?   
— Подпольные бои? — мгновенно предположил Бланк.   
Аллен не знал, но предположение подтвердилось: травмы на деснах от капы, другие синяки, царапины, ссадины — все укладывались в картину боев без правил. Коннор с легкостью моделировал замахи, повороты, свинги. В своем последнем бою она пыталась справиться с кем-то намного тяжелее и сильнее, чем она. Судя по росту, удары наносил кто-то довольно высокий и удивительно сильный.  
— Ее забили до смерти прямо на арене? — кажется, Аллен не мог в это поверить.  
— Нет, нет, — Бланк увеличил одно из изображений. — Этот удар по затылку нанесен позднее, синяки успели сформироваться. Давление сместило позвонки, вот в чем дело. Она умерла мгновенно. Но я не могу понять, чем нанесено...  
Коннор начал анализ и мгновенно согласился: тупой тяжелый предмет, несомненно, но какой именно? Слишком короткий для биты, скорее похоже на камень, но камень такого размера и веса нужно держать двумя руками, угол будет другой... больше всего паттерн напоминал... руку. Точнее, здоровенный сжатый кулак.   
Но человек, каким бы бодибилдером он ни был, не мог ударить с такой силой.  
— Ее убил андроид, — сказал Коннор глухо. — Вероятно, военная или полицейская модель, крупная и тяжелая. Убил, когда она повернулась спиной и уже отошла на значительное расстояние, он успел разбежаться.  
В наступившей тишине капитан Аллен отчетливо скрипнул зубами.  
— Опять андроиды, — буркнул он. — Вы...  
Бланк схватил его за плечо, и фраза повисла незаконченной. Коннор повернулся к нему.  
— Мне жаль, — его голос звучал слишком механически. Коннор позволил льду слегка стаять, пусть даже это означало впустить собственную боль, и повторил совсем другим тоном. — Мне жаль. Мы найдем тех, кто устроил эти бои и тех, кто ее убил. Я найду, — он вспомнил вдруг, что работает один, без напарника.  
Даже не получится обсудить, проверить подозрения здравым смыслом Хэнка. Чувство одиночества просочилось через эту приоткрытую щель и затопило целиком, едкое и холодное.  
— У меня есть расписание визитов в группе, посмотрю, когда она ходила. Спрошу, может, кто-то что-то слышал. В последнее время другие ветераны не пропадали — ну, не считая Сары, конечно.  
— Сара Лит? — уточнил Коннор.  
— Да, она тоже была с нами. Но не думаю, что она могла быть вовлечена, она погибла полгода назад — разбилась на скользкой трассе.  
Коннор снова смог посочувствовать достаточно проникновенно. Капитан Аллен ушел, оставляя его в сомнениях.  
— Что-то не так с этой Сарой Лит? — уточнил Бланк с деланным равнодушием. Конечно же, он умирал от любопытства.  
— Ее жена считает, что это убийство, но улик нет. В любом случае, не думаю, что эти дела как-то связаны.  
— Я бы проверил.  
Коннор кивнул, подгружая по запросу протокол вскрытия Сары Лит, чтобы закрыть вопрос раз и навсегда.  
Странно. В протоколе сохранилась только часть фотографий с внешнего осмотра. Все, касающиеся внутренних органов, оказались повреждены. Уточняющий запрос в Пятый отдел вернулся очень быстро: примерно пять месяцев назад произошел системный сбой и те дела, которые еще не были забекаплены полностью, оказались неполны. Таких было несколько десятков.  
Коннор отметил эту странность как возможную улику, возвращаясь к делу Кристы Фергюссон. Какой-то андроид убил ее, высокий и тяжелый — возможно, грузчик или солдат. Были и другие подозрительные линейки. Коннор собирался проверить каждую улику. Машинный холод позволял думать ровно и четко, учитывая риски. В том числе тот, что еще один арест андроида-убийцы расколет Иерихон на части. 

***

Вечером Коннор вернулся в опустевший дом. Хэнк явно был тут: он забрал смену одежды и лекарства. Лежанка Сумо, его миски, поводок и часть игрушек оказались сложены в коробку в уголке гаража. Машины тоже не было.  
На столе нашлась записка: «Переночую в штабе пару раз, у них там совсем горячо. Гэвин сказал, что ты теперь сам по себе. Не стесняйся звонить мне, если что, я всегда отвечу.  
С л., Хэнк»  
Коннор медленно смял записку и бросил ее на пол. Он медленно сполз на пол, обхватывая себя руками — машинная сторона отступала, давая волю чудовищу ярости, изодравшему свою клетку. Звук стона сначала был каким-то искаженным, как старая запись — Коннор не сразу смог по-настоящему горестно завопить, завыть, переходя на скулеж. Легче не стало.

**10 июня. Коннор Андерсон**

Перейти в санацию систем так и не удалось, так что около часа ночи Коннор отправился обратно на работу. В целом, задачи в Иерихоне, сейчас в основном касавшиеся переработки больших объемов информации, не требовали особенного сосредоточения. Коннор просто предоставлял свои вычислительные мощности и мог продолжать расследование. Вчерашние поиски ничего не дали: никаких больше жертв нелегальных боев не всплывало. Или они хорошо прятались, или, что весьма вероятно, пользовались услугами нелегальных докторов. Криста не обращалась по своей военной страховке ни с одной из травм, замеченных капитаном Алленом за последний год.   
Днем Коннор изучал все возможные варианты через доступ детектива, сейчас же занялся изучением даркнета. Спрашивать своих пока не хотелось. Коннор надеялся справиться сам. Полтора часа потребовалось, чтобы среди обычных объявлений о продаже наркотиков, оружия и другого максимально нелегального контента найти что-то, похожее на правду.  
Они называли себя «Мясным цирком». Встречи проходили приблизительно раз в месяц, последняя была как раз пять дней назад: похоже, именно на ней убили Кристу. Место не было отмечено. Организаторы подходили к делу со всей осторожностью: публиковать фото и видео было запрещено, упоминать название в разговорах с непосвященными — тоже. Отсылки к «Мясному цирку» уходили очень далеко: кажется, он появился сразу после Европейского инцидента и с тех пор процветал, несмотря на камерный формат.  
Коннор тщательно перебирал данные, снимая слой за слоем. Около года назад эта группа срочно искала бойцовскую собаку, после революции появлялись объявления о поиске андроидов, но чаще все-таки они нанимали людей, драчунов и бузотеров.  
Никаких приглашений для посетителей найти не удалось: похоже, они распространялись только оффлайн. Жаль, что у Коннора совсем не было информаторов в преступном мире Детройта — но, кажется, он знал, к кому можно обратиться. Потом. Если не найдет способ пробраться самостоятельно — спросит у Рида. Звонить Хэнку совсем не хотелось, хотя его сеть могла быть куда более богатой и разветвленной.

Другой зацепкой была группа ветеранов, которую вел капитан Аллен. Они собирались раз в неделю, кто-то мог знать подробности. Коннор вернулся к изучению личности жертвы. Закрытая, одинокая женщина. В сети — только пара официальных страниц и упоминание в базе данных Нового Детройта. Она работала охранницей в порту, коллеги отзывались точно так же — недружелюбная, отстраненная. Ни друзей, ни близких. И вот что удивительно — как раз на эту неделю она взяла отпуск.   
Ее менеджер написал, что она намекала на возможность получить травму, но все решили, что дело в спорте. А может она собиралась уйти в запой, такое тоже случалось: она очень много пила.  
Отец неизвестен, мать умерла еще до Инцидента, оставив ее сиротой... Других родственников не обнаружено. Чем дальше Коннор копал, тем больше сочувствия испытывал. Кажется, капитан Аллен был единственным, кто за нее по-настоящему волновался. 

В два часа ночи Коннор стоял напротив ее адреса, указанного во всех документах, и пытался понять, как так вышло. Дома на перекрестке Черри хилл и Квинс не было. Среди высокой травы и буйных кустов только едва-едва угадывались очертания фундамента. Коннор потер обуглившуюся доску, слизнул с пальцев гарь: старая. Прошло не меньше года. Где же тогда жила Криста Фергюссон, если ее дом сгорел? Почему она не обратилась за помощью?  
Шум мотора выдернул Коннора из транса. Рядом с патрульной машиной остановился мотоцикл, седок снял шлем, показывая лицо. Капитану Аллену тоже не спалось.  
— Что тут произошло? Это же...  
— Да, это был ее дом. Что вы тут делаете?  
— Нашел адрес в документах, решил поискать, чего и как... Давно сгорел?  
Коннор прошелся по руинам, определяя возраст растений, проросших на пепелище.  
— Еще прошлым летом. Я получаю доступ к архиву... Пожарных вызывали 28 мая 2038 года.  
— Так давно... — Аллен растерянно зарылся рукой в волосы, разглядывая руины. — Я даже не подозревал.  
— Никто не подозревал, я не нашел ни единого упоминания, что ее дом был уничтожен. Она жила не здесь.   
— Может, у этих ублюдков? Если она часто дралась...  
— Раз в месяц. Но она могла участвовать и в других нелегальных активностях.  
Коннор жестом пригласил Аллена проследовать в машину, но прежде, чем он задал вопрос, тот ответил:  
— Пять дней назад я был на срочном вызове, еще с пятницы. Тогда наш отряд провел почти трое суток в осаде северного отделения банка Хартман, это легко проверить. Я знаю процедуру.  
Коннор кивнул. Да, капитан Аллен говорил правду. Он никак не мог пропасть даже на несколько часов, да и в целом был наименее вероятным подозреваемым: все время на виду.  
— Кто-нибудь из ваших подопечных в группе упоминал нечто подобное? В подобного рода бои должна идти вербовка.  
— Не при мне. Я вот думаю... — Аллен сделал паузу. — Хотя это ерунда, пожалуй. Я не детектив.  
— Все-таки лучше скажите. У меня не самый богатый опыт, — Коннор попытался дружелюбно улыбнуться, но вышло не очень. — В любом случае я хотел задать еще вопросы. Вы знали ее лучше всех, судя по моим данным.  
— Я не о том. Можно вывести фотографии из морга? — Аллен дождался и показал на ее лодыжки, такие же опухшие, как все остальное тело. — Почему тут ничего нет? Или тут, — он указал на талию, на шею. — Почему на нее не подвесили груз?   
— Судя по соотношению жировой и мышечной массы, ее тело ушло под воду немедленно и оставалось там, пока не пошел процесс разложения.  
— В этом-то и дело! — Аллен снова растрепал волосы нервным жестом. — Эти выродки догадались срезать татуировки и отпечатки пальцев, но не догадались, что тело всплывет через несколько недель максимум?   
— Это.... хорошее замечание, — Коннор приостановил другие процессы, погружаясь в расчеты. — Да. Вы правы, капитан.  
— Просто Аллен. Не люблю обращения по имени, но можно просто Аллен, окей?  
— Хорошо, Аллен. Это действительно странно. Возможно, это не попытка скрыть улики, а нечто противоположное. Кто-то выбросил тело в воду, чтобы ее нашли.   
Да, весьма вероятно. Если бы тело кремировали, то Криста Фергюссон пропала бы без следа, никто и никогда ее не нашел бы.  
Аллен вытащил вейп, извинился и затянулся, выпуская облако пара, пахнувшего имбирным пряником. Вторая попытка улыбнуться прошла удачнее.  
— А тебе-то что не спится, Коннор? Я думал, ты всегда уходишь по ночам.  
— Возможно, вы слышали про нашу собаку. Я пока не хочу находиться в пустом доме.  
— Понимаю. Ужасно грустно, что сенбернары так мало живут. У моей тетки был. Такой медведь...   
Холод заполнял всего Коннора так, будто он снова перестал быть девиантом. Простой пробужденный, сосредоточенный на задаче, ничего больше. Никакого горя, злости, обид. Тишина, за которой слышался далекий рев.   
— Вообще у меня был вопрос, не касающийся расследования, — сказал Аллен после долгой паузы. — Про андроидов. Нигде не могу найти, а вроде тебя можно спросить и не огрести по роже. Насколько прилично спрашивать ваших, девианты они или нет?  
— Если это не часть оскорбления, то вполне прилично. Никто из пробужденных не стесняется этого статуса. Про кого вы хотели узнать?  
— Кое-кто в нашем отделе. Она всегда выглядит как снежная королева, вот и не хотел рисковать... Это напарница Линды, Мила. Я все пытался поймать ее в том приложении для знакомств, которое от Иерихона, но ее никогда не было, а у Линды вроде есть парень, так что вот думал... А, забудь. Извини.  
— Нет, это вполне разумное беспокойство. Мила не девиантка, соответственно, ее вряд ли будут интересовать отношения, но в самом вопросе нет ничего плохого. Вы не авторизованный пользователь, соответственно, особого дисбаланса сил не возникнет.   
Аллен с облегчением выдохнул и кивнул.   
— Тогда рискну. Не хотел ее напрягать. Спасибо, Коннор. Думаю, мне нужно идти, я все-таки не детектив и не на этом деле, — он дождался кивка и добавил, уже открывая дверь, — надеюсь, ты накроешь весь этот «Мясной цирк».  
Коннор повернул голову.  
— Останьтесь, пожалуйста.  
По горлу Аллена прокатился кадык, он мгновенно взмок, но медленно вернулся на пассажирское сидение. Взгляд тоже изменился: теперь глаза смотрели куда угодно, но только не на Коннора. Уровень стресса взлетел так высоко, что скрыть его было бы невозможно даже от человека.  
— Вы не очень хороший лжец, не так ли? — Коннор смотрел на него из машинного холода. — Я ни разу не упоминал это название.  
— Уверен, что было! Когда еще про нее говорили... не было, да? — Аллен криво улыбнулся. — И я попался, как идиот?  
— Как человек. Но у вас есть алиби на время убийства. Мне начать с предположений, или вы будете говорить правду?

Капитан Аллен знал больше, чем хотел показать. Первичное предположение Коннора было в том, что Криста рассказывала ему о своем опыте, но вышло иначе: это Аллен сообщил ей о подобном способе подзаработать, когда она посетовала о доступных ей уровнях зарплат. Коннор все еще не получил доступа к ее счетам, но Аллен показал собственные платежи более чем двухлетней давности. Удивительно, но «Мясной цирк» платил совершенно легально, даже с налогами. Категория работ относилась к охранным. Ничего подозрительного, в Детройте каждый день выписывались десятки и сотни подобных чеков, особенно после революции — да и до этого в некоторых районах бывало беспокойно и люди нанимали себе разовых охранников из бывших военных. На самом же деле там шли бои без правил.  
— Все было очень аккуратно, — Аллен потер виски. — Капа, шлем, запрет определенных ударов. Я просто понял, что втягиваюсь слишком сильно, и решил выйти после пары боев, хотя платили отлично. Да и было какое-то ощущение... Туда нельзя было забежать просто так: всегда забирали телефоны, привозили в тонированном автомобиле, а еще с арены не было видно лиц, только голоса. Шляться нельзя, рассказывать о том, где работаешь, нельзя. Если травмируют, то подлатают на месте бесплатно. Вроде бы все нормально, но послевкусие поганое. Ах да, еще можно было выбрать: драться с человеком, киборгом или с андроидом. За андроидов больше всего платили, но я всегда выбирал обычного человека, как-то привычнее.  
— Киборга? — уточнил Коннор. — Что вы имеете в виду?  
— Старые аугменты. Им ставили не современные легкие протезы на биокомпонентах, а то, что ставили в начале тридцатых — в основном карбоновые, но бывали и металлические. Их сейчас почти не делают. Сара Лит по нашей классификации была киборгом: обе ноги стальные, она и весила черт знает сколько. Ну, это не официальное название, понятное дело.  
Коннор проверял его слова: да, сленговое слово и правда до сих пор использовалось, по нему удалось найти еще два объявления «Мясного цирка». Сара Лит, невысокая, худощавая женщина, весила почти сто килограмм. Информация о ее ножных протезах тоже нашлась в личном деле: травматическая ампутация после неких событий на фронте, закрытых грифом «совершенно секретно», реабилитация, возвращение на службу...   
— Киборги не уходили на пенсию?  
— Только те, кто хотел. Но в целом они быстро привыкали и могли навалять еще серьезнее, чем обычные люди. В подполье много киборгов, там даже здоровые руки-ноги могли отрезать, чтобы стать круче. Редкость, но бывали и такие фанатики.  
— Вы удивительно хорошо осведомлены о жизни подполья.  
— У меня половина подопечных так и не устроилась в жизни, — парировал Аллен, уже приободрившийся. Похоже, ложь доставляла ему больше дискомфорта, чем шанс получить обвинения. — Государство нам не особо помогает, а от «Нового Детройта» перепадали только разовые выплаты. Для людей с разрушенной жизнью, с посттравматическим синдромом этого мало. Нам даже психологической помощи бесплатной не оказывали! Ладно — мне повезло, семья поддержала, а у кого не было семьи?   
Коннор медленно кивнул. Это соответствовало его наблюдениям. Только в Детройте было несколько сотен ветеранов, но найти государственные программы, которые включали хотя бы десятки, не удалось. Одну из программ спонсировала президент Уоррен. Коннор поискал дальше и с удивлением обнаружил, что она была на фронте как военная корреспондентка задолго до своей карьеры политического обозревателя. Целых полгода она даже считалась мертвой: семья успела поставить памятник на кладбище, а потом она вернулась и памятник демонтировали. Эти события совершенно не упоминались в рамках начинающейся президентской кампании, будто сама Уоррен не хотела вспоминать военное прошлое даже в попытке завоевать голоса ветеранов и их семей.  
— Если я поеду на ночь в камеру, то попрошу звонок прямо сейчас. Нужно предупредить соседей, чтобы собаку забрали.  
— Аллен, вы проходите свидетелем, а не обвиняемым. Благодарю за информацию. Вы очень помогли.  
Киборги, значит... Коннор пересчитал вероятности. Человек с протезированными руками и утяжелителями мог нанести удар такой силы. Но и версию с андроидом не стоило сбрасывать со счетов: если Криста Фергюссон копила на новый дом, она могла выбирать самые дорогие поединки.  
Попрощавшись с капитаном Алленом и пообещав не упоминать его имени в деле — по крайней мере до какого-то значительного прорыва — Коннор отправился домой. Следовало тщательно проанализировать следующие шаги, а для этого стоило избавиться от раздражителей.  
Чисто технически это означало, что он лег в их с Хэнком постель и замер, смотря в потолок. Мутность зрения не мешала ему размышлять, а от боли в груди он изо всех сил прижимал к себе подушку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS следующая глава тоже будет от Коннора. Начиная с этого момента, главы могут выходить нерегулярно, но вряд ли чаще, чем раз в неделю (а вот реже могут). Я буду стараться изо всех сил.


	12. Глава 11. Коннор Андерсон

**11 июня. Коннор Андерсон**

Конечно, Коннор разместил объявление в ноосфере. Не то чтобы он ждал, что кто-то из андроидов откликнется... К утру просмотры выросли до нескольких сотен, но ни одного ответа не было. Неудивительно.  
В личных сообщениях нашлось всего одно, неожиданное.   
«Мне хотелось бы встретиться сегодня». Кара, девиантка, 04:28:12-01

Она раньше ни разу не писала Коннору напрямую. Неудивительно — лично ее Коннор все-таки едва не убил вместе с дочерью, загнав на скоростное шоссе.   
До смены оставалась еще пара часов, так что Коннор предложил заехать в Иерихон. Ответ пришел почти мгновенно: «Я сегодня работаю в кафе. Оно расположено удобнее». Разумно. Коннор подтвердил встречу и заказал кибертакси, отметив, что следовало обдумать и этот вопрос: без машины стало сложнее перемещаться. В Иерихоне был уже небольшой транспортный парк, так что Коннор отправил запрос, нельзя ли позаимствовать мотоцикл. Ему немедленно ответили согласием, и андроид по имени Бен предложил подогнать его хоть сейчас, как раз был запасной. Пошатнувшаяся без Хэнка рутина медленно возвращалась в свои рамки.  
На столе Коннор после краткого колебания оставил записку:  
«Пожалуйста, возвращайся ночевать, когда сможешь. Я не буду уходить. Вернусь сегодня, если не случится оперативной необходимости. Если хочешь, звони.   
Люблю тебя.   
К.»  
С огромным трудом он не стал приписывать ничего про Сумо, хотя от воспоминания стало остро-горько во рту. Фантомное ощущение, а не сбившаяся лаборатория. В это время следовало с ним гулять, как сообщало расписание. Пришлось исправить. Коннор простроил модель на лежанке — как созвездие большого доброго пса. Как он подошел бы, как ткнулся большой головой в руку — раскрытая ладонь ощутила только воздух. 

Кара встретила его в кафе. Удивительно, но даже в такой ранний час у них были посетители: несколько андроидов и четыре человека. Враждебности не ощущалось. Просто граждане, завтракавшие перед работой и обменивающиеся новостями.   
Алиса сидела в углу и что-то писала в толстую тетрадь. Короткое сканирование показало: она делала заметки по адвокатуре — видимо, из книги или лекции со внутреннего экрана. Еще две тетради с единорогами и бабочками на обложках лежали перед ней, потрепанные, разбухшие от заметок и закладок. Кара бросила на дочь обеспокоенный взгляд и пригласила Коннора за соседний столик.   
— В комнате? — уточнил Коннор, протягивая ей руку.  
Алиса буркнула, не прекращая строчить:  
— Ма не хочет говорить при мне. Но это про Лютера.  
— Алиса! — Кара потерла висок, там, где раньше был диод. — Извините ее.   
— Я все еще тут!  
Кара бросила на Коннора странный умоляющий взгляд, но тот не был уверен, что понял намек, и промолчал. Он совершенно не понимал этих отношений. Он знал, что в детском корпусе Алисы стоит полноценный мозговой модуль, но Кара как будто усиленно игнорировала этот факт. Подыгрывать ей не хотелось.  
— У нас небольшие разногласия... Давайте поговорим в ноосфере, у меня мало времени.   
На этот раз обошлось без комментариев. Пластик в месте соединения рук немного засветился перед тем, как открылась «комната» Кары. Безбрежный простор полупустыни, совершенно не похожей на ландшафт Детройта, далекие горы на горизонте, увенчанные снежными шапками. Жаркий ветер нес шары перекати-поля. Кара предстала в изящном голубом платье с широким поясом: стиль поселенки времен покорения Дикого Запада. Самого Коннора не переодело, так что он выглядел немного неуместным в своей черной рубашке и темных джинсах, принадлежавших совсем другому времени. За их спинами стоял салун, совершенно пустой. Кара провела его за скрипучие полудверцы и пригласила за стол.   
— Великолепное оформление, — заметил Коннор.  
— Благодарю. Это Норт мне подарила, — Кара опустила глаза и улыбнулась. Очень тонкая, непривычная улыбка.  
— Вам подходит. Времена великих прорывов.  
Кара кивнула и перешла к делу:  
— Вы писали про некий «Мясной цирк», в котором могли участвовать андроиды. У меня нет настоящей информации, только определенные догадки, но если это поможет...   
Она повела ладонью, и рядом с ней повис экран с отслеженным маршрутом на карте Детройта и окрестностей. Одним движением она опрокинула карту на стол и вытянула маршрут над ней. Светящаяся спираль расположилась в несколько слоев, отмеченных датами. Разница между ними была приблизительно в три недели.  
— После травмы головы у Лютера не работает модуль связи, поэтому он носит такой простенький дешевый смартфон с отображением координат. У меня проблемы с тревогой, поэтому мы договорились, что он позволяет следить за меткой, а я не пишу ему триста сообщений за двадцать минут.  
Кара улыбнулась, и Коннор кивнул. Он знал это чувство. Однажды он случайно отправил Хэнку двадцать восемь сообщений за две минуты, когда тот «подозрительно» пропал во время задания, пришлось срочно договариваться, как быть в таком случае. Только им пришлось договориться просто ждать не менее получаса прежде, чем поднимать тревогу.  
— Я слышал, он работает в книжном магазине.  
— Я тоже так думала, схема совпадала с какой-нибудь распределенной сетью книжных, следить за ним еще подробнее мне не хотелось. Но обычно он возвращается домой после выходных, обычно в понедельник или вторник. Прошло уже шесть дней с тех пор, как он последний раз отзывался. Он и раньше оказывался иногда в зонах с заглушенным приемом, меня это не волновало, пока не прошло слишком много времени. Тогда я направилась по адресу, который он мне дал. Оказалось, что там действительно книжный магазин. Но в нем работают две его подруги из дома Златко, а самого Лютера там нет. И он там никогда не работал.  
Коннор вскинул брови. Неожиданный поворот.   
— Кроме того, на его кистях иногда появлялись следы сбитого скина. У нас... сложные отношения, — Кара соединила кончики пальцев, разглядывая карту. — Многие ошибочно считают нас супругами. Но, скорее, он как старший брат Алисы, и мы часто не совпадаем во мнениях, что будет для нее лучше. Напрямую нас мало что связывает. Если честно, я дважды едва не оставила его на верную смерть во время Штормовой ночи, потому что спасать двоих не была готова. Мы договорились не делиться этими подробностями с другими, но, Коннор, это сложно забыть, я уверена.  
Она подвесила еще два окна. Один эпизод происходил во время штурма Иерихона: там Лютера подстрелили во время бегства с корабля, Кара смогла застрелить спецназовца из его же винтовки, а потом спрятать Лютера в одной из кают. На полу тогда было достаточно тириума, чтобы Коннор пропустил еще одну цепочку капель во время собственного исследования, когда счел корабль покинутым. Невероятное везение. Тогда Коннор выпытал бы из Лютера все подробности без малейшего сомнения в своих действиях: девиантом он стал только спустя несколько часов того же дня.   
Второй эпизод происходил на несколько часов позже, во время похода по заснеженным улицам, кишащим солдатами. Чудовищно опасный поход: люди стреляли во все, что хоть немного подозрительно. Их жертвами только по официальной статистике пали восемь человек, а точное количество андроидов так и не удалось подсчитать. Ударить кирпичом одного из них прямо под носом у спецназа и уйти живой, да еще спасти двоих!   
В обоих воспоминания звучал голос Алисы, умолявшей не бросать Лютера. Сомнения Кары можно было понять: ребенка-андроида расстреляли бы с той же легкостью, что и взрослого. Солдаты были заряжены паникой и ненавистью, детский корпус ничего для них не менял. Но все же оба раза она рискнула всем, атакуя солдат, безоружная. Стало вдруг ясно, как день, почему Норт называла Кару самой смелой в Иерихоне. Коннор с разрешения коснулся окон, скачал воспоминания, чтобы позже проанализировать их покадрово.  
— И вы теперь полагаете, что он связался с Мясным цирком.  
— Я уверена в этом. Примерно пять месяцев назад в даркнете появилось объявление, предлагавшее девиантам заработать денег на боях. Его мало кто заметил, большинство андроидов не использует даркнет, но я использую. У Алисы есть сложности с корпусом, я использую некоторые... штуки, их можно найти только там. Надеюсь, это останется между нами, у них крайне сомнительное происхождение. В основном это присадки для тириума. Не рассказывайте остальным, пожалуйста, и особенно Алисе. Они замедляют деградацию корпуса, пока мы что-то не придумаем.   
Коннор кивнул, пригласил ее продолжать.  
— Лютер предложил откликнуться, но я запретила, призвала подумать про Алису. Теперь я понимаю, что это не сработало... Это кафе и другие — это все разовые подработки, я никак не могу найти стабильную работу. Тогда он ушел на двое суток, сказал, что в книжном большая партия и ее нужно разобрать, — Кара подсветила и увеличила первый виток маршрута. — Телефон был вне зоны действия сети в течение шестнадцати часов, 27 февраля этого года. Когда Лютер вернулся, он извинился. Сказал, что рядом работала глушилка, а он не заметил. Вот тут точки входа и выхода с территории без связи. Я посетила этот регион: парк Оаквудс, там нет никаких стационарных блокираторов связи. Книжных магазинов — тоже. Андроиды, которые работали вокруг, подтвердили, что на территории парка шло какое-то закрытое мероприятие и связь в это время барахлила. Такие же показания я получила на 27 марта и 15 мая: каждый раз это большой парк, мероприятие в самой глубине, выключена связь, никаких объявлений в публичном пространстве, странности замечают только андроиды, потому что у них на границе глушилки сбоит связь. Еще эти мероприятия ограничены противошумовыми барьерами. Две даты отличаются: 18 апреля дело происходило на острове Целерон, южной части. Это довольно далеко от Детройта, там не было андроидов поблизости, но я нашла любительскую съемку с дрона, которая косвенно подтверждает происходящее: на ней видны вспышки света из самой глубины леса. На 6 июня дело происходило на острове Бель-Айл, там я ничего найти не смогла, потому что весь остров выкуплен Киберлайф и очень плотно защищен.  
Коннор молча и шокированно слушал. Эта крохотная обеспокоенная женщина уже провела полноценное расследование, оставалось только взять результаты и подшить в дело.   
— Просто изумительно, — сказал он, как только к нему вернулся дар речи. — Вы невероятно помогли. Я не ожидал, что андроид без полицейского допуска способен собрать так много информации.  
— Звучит так, будто мне стоит подать резюме в полицию Детройта.  
Коннор кивнул, и Кара рассмеялась, как будто это была отличная шутка. Пришлось развить мысль:  
— Я действительно думаю, что это хорошая идея. Я поговорю с капитаном Фаулером, если у вас возникнет такое желание. У меня в планах давно было привлечь неполицейские модели, а теперь есть и первый кандидат. Вы даже потенциальные точки проведения засняли с подробным рельефом и расстановкой меток! — Коннор приблизил окно, покрутил 3D-модель, которая несомненно свидетельствовала, что на этом небольшим участке стояли тенты, даже с приблизительной оценкой числа человек: Кара предположила, что не больше сотни. — Я очень благодарен.   
— Я когда-то была куплена в базовой модели, но немного проапгрейдилась, нашла компоненты для моей модели. В конце концов, домохозяйке нужно проводить расследования, кто стащил конфеты и наследил в гостиной. И находить сюрпризы после больших домашних приемов тоже нужно, — Кара смущенно улыбнулась и протянула руку.  
В пожатии передался весь объем информации, структурированной, как в настоящем полицейском отчете. Вероятно, она нашла пример в сети и дотошно ему следовала. В ответ Коннор переслал ей дамп эмоций. Кара покраснела.   
— Благодарю. Я рада, что смогла помочь.

Реальность показалась куда более приятной, чем была всего лишь несколько минут назад. Алиса отложила тетрадь и смотрела на них внимательным взрослым взглядом.  
— Поговорили?   
— Да. Я очень прошу, не вмеши...  
Не дослушав, Алиса схватила руку Коннора и выдернула его в свою комнату. Еще пару месяцев назад она выглядела как детская. Сейчас же это определенно была комната студентки: цитаты и закладки увешивали все стены, закрывая старые смешные рисунки. Среди них затесались фотографии. Две были явно из реальности: одна с Карой и Лютером, обнимающих маленькую Алису, вторая — с веселой Печенькой, подающей лапу. Еще пять — из ноосферы: Норт, Лютер, Виктор и 129, все с Алисой-взрослой. На каждой она менялась, становилась все взрослее. Раньше она больше всего напоминала Хлою, но сейчас в чертах лица определенно угадывалась модель AX400, только на голову выше. Алиса придумала свою собственную, уникальную внешность. Загорелая, улыбчивая, в джинсовом комбинезоне и с дюжиной браслетов на запястьях, она выглядела так, будто вчера прилетела из Калифорнии.  
— Мама свое расследование показала, да?   
— Да. Оно очень поможет в деле.   
Алиса заговорила, эмоционально размахивая руками:  
— Круто. Она очень волновалась, что тебе покажется ерундой, почти сутки над ним корпела. Но слушай, я тоже боюсь за Лютера, он наверняка ужасно влип. Он не все Каре рассказывает, ну, чтобы не волновать ее. Он и мне пытался врать, но я его спалила — представляешь, он книжки с торрентов качал и забыл удалить метки в свойствах файла! Тут-то я его и приперла к стенке! Он еще в марте признался, что на бои полез, но просил молчать. Он единственный из наших решился, так что больше никто и не ответит, больше никто не знает. Лютер хотел посоветовать другим, но я его отговорила, все это ужасно мутно выглядит! Адреса ему самому не давали, но он сказал, как их забирают: нужно прийти в определенную точку и выключить связь, потом сесть в специальный фургон. Там на голову надевают мешок, который полностью блокирует сканирование, пересаживают в другую машину и куда-то везут. Все по высшему разряду, но мама все равно их отследила. Она крутая.  
— Очень. Лютер не делился ли случайно кадрами с этими фургонами?  
— Да! Я все сохранила. что он показывал: кадры, точки сбора. Еще сами бои занимают не больше пары часов, все остальное время — ремонт, восстановление, ну и я еще думаю, что всякие специальные гости разъезжаются. И знаешь, что у меня еще есть? Записи боев у него с линз! Там правда зрители за экранами, не рассмотреть, но есть всякие чуваки! Может, кого-нибудь удастся узнать!   
Коннор открыл рот, закрыл, и только на второй раз смог что-то сказать, выходя из легкого шока:  
— Спасибо. Это... невероятно полезно. Ты и Кара — вы просто сейчас ускорили расследование в разы.  
— Не ожидал, ага? — Алиса подмигнула и ткнула его в грудь. — Ха. Мы и не такое умеем. Я хотела с Лютером записаться, но он развопился, ну и потом я решила, что с девятилеткой вряд ли кого будут ставить на драку и сама не пошла. Он еще говорил, что там есть что-то вроде своего клуба андроидов, которые никак не связаны ни с нами, ни с кем, но он не уверен. Может, непробужденные даже, Лютера с ними никогда не ставили и вообще типа как держали подальше. И еще там есть зверье: собаки и петухи. Видимо, тоже дерутся, а это значит, их надо где-то держать. Может быть, тоже удастся отследить! И вот еще что: Лютер говорил, что его предупреждали о том, что бои летом могут стать чаще, даже раз в неделю. Мол, это приурочено к каким-то внутренним мероприятиям, ему не сказали, к каким, и летом они традиционно проходят чаще, потому что больше дел. Я передам записи, хорошо?   
Коннор протянул руку и получил еще один архив, дополнявший тот, который пришел от Кары.  
— Ладно, мама сейчас тоже разволнуется, заканчиваем. Не выдавай меня, ага?  
Алиса подмигнула и вышвырнула его из комнаты так, что Коннор аж откинулся на спинку стула, возвращаясь в реальность. Прошло всего несколько мгновений, Кара как раз закончила говорить:  
— ...вайся. Вы закончили?  
— Немного дополнений. Очень полезных.  
— Алиса, я же просила — не нужно! Лютеру не поможет, если ты начнешь играть в детектива!  
— Мам, ты сутки носилась по всему Детройту и допрашивала народ! Как же это называется, три буквы, начинается на «к» и кончается на «п»!  
— Это другое! И в любом случае, тебе рано...  
— Рано?! — Алиса перешла на яростное шипение — старательно заглушала звук, чтобы не заорать, — мне четыре с половиной года! Я стала девианткой три года назад! Да я вообще старше почти всего Иерихона и старше тебя, Кара!   
Повисла тишина. Люди с интересом оглядывались, андроиды делали вид, что ничего не слышали.   
— Но у тебя была стерта память...  
— У тебя тоже! Мам, ну хватит уже! Лютер и мой друг тоже. Я тоже хочу найти его целым и невредимым. Извини за семейную сцену, Коннор, я честное слово не хотела начинать.  
— Да, извините нас. Надеюсь, информация поможет, а мне пора возвращаться к работе.  
Кара бросила последний укоризненный взгляд, который Коннор снова не расшифровал, и ушла к стойке. Видимо, ссора продолжалась по связи, уже не вовлекая окружающих. Что ж, Алиса явно была на самом верху списка тех, кому срочно требовался новый корпус. И пусть Коннор голосовал за новый закон, запрещающий перезапись, он все еще не был уверен, что поступил правильно. Вдруг все-таки права Норт, и существуют изначально пустые корпуса без сколько-нибудь проявленной психики? Хотелось бы верить.

***

С таким объемом предварительных данных расследование закончилось к полудню. Капитан Фаулер, несколько приободрившийся после выходных, выглядел очень заинтересованным в разговоре, но первый же вопрос едва не сбил с мыслей:  
— Почему ты докладываешь мне, а не Риду? Он твой новый контролирующий офицер.   
— Извините, сержант Рид приказал докладывать лично вам, как раньше, с лейтенантом Андерсоном. Он не сообщил?  
— Нет. Забыл, наверное, — Фаулер поцокал, и это явно означало отдельный разговор для Рида. — Ладно, прошлая неделя выдалась непростой, бывает. Итак, зачем мне этот доклад в устной форме?  
— Потому что я не хочу включать в него некоторые детали и не уверен, как это оформить правильно. Согласно духу закона, а не букве.   
Это явно вернуло интерес капитана. Коннор сразу перешел к делу: он представил организацию «Мясной цирк», обеспечивающую регулярные и крайне нелегальные развлечения узкому кругу причастных. Данные, которые собрали Кара и Алиса, позволили связать «Мясной цирк» с организованной преступностью Детройта, точнее, с элитой элит — теми, кто торговал красным льдом и оружием. Согласованный рейд мог обеспечить арест высокопоставленных функционеров прямо во время передачи данных: вероятнее всего, развлечения сопутствовали крупным бизнес-переговорам.  
Электронные стены кабинета были очень удобны для размещения цепочек данных. Фаулер прошелся, изучая узлы и переходы, и сразу же зорко подметил несоответствие:  
— Я вижу, все источники подписаны, кроме вот этих вот счетов. Кто их передал? У нас есть основания верить этому источнику?  
— Мы подошли к причине, по которой я докладываю лично и устно. Да, у меня есть причины верить этому источнику. Данные передал капитан Аллен, и я не хотел бы, чтобы он был упомянут в отчете. Связь с организованной преступностью такого рода может уничтожить его карьеру.   
— Аллен?! Дай мне хотя бы одну причину, почему мы должны это скрыть.  
— Он не знал. До сегодняшнего утра все выглядело как нечто не очень легальное, но достаточно невинное. Официальная оплата, обеспечение медицинской помощи на месте, как будто кто-то обеспечил безопасный клапан для агрессии и развлечение одновременно.   
— И кто это мог быть, мэрия?  
— Разумеется, нет. Но это могло быть даже не локальное детройтское явление, а более глобальная сеть. Если бы не труп и пропавший андроид, мы бы никогда не узнали об их существовании. Тихо, разумно, на грани легальности. Внимание привлекает только удивительная секретность, но и она объяснима на фоне громких рейдов, особенно в тридцать шестом, когда многие площадки для нелегальных боев были разогнаны, а их организаторы арестованы.  
Фаулер закатил глаза.  
— Это буквально звучит как организованная преступность. Боже, поверить не могу, что Аллен в это вляпался. Он всегда выглядел самым вменяемым в нашем балагане. Надо же было так проколоться!  
Коннор кивнул. Он тоже считал это серьезной ошибкой. Но все-таки наказывать за участие в этих боях как за реальную связь с организованной преступностью было бы ошибкой. Проиграло бы только само Центральное отделение, лишившись одного из лучших капитанов спецназа. Недопустимое расточительство.   
Может быть, в другой день капитан Фаулер отказался бы покрывать такой серьезный проступок коллеги. Он и сейчас раздумывал над этим, листая дела перед глазами. На одном он остановился. Отчет о теракте в парке Западный Риверфронт. Коннор знал, что пострадавшего бойца уже готовят к протезированию.   
— Идет война, — тихо сказал Коннор. — Мы можем серьезно ослабить противника.   
— Хорошо. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Передай Аллену, чтобы зашел ко мне. И вот еще, Коннор — мне действительно жаль, что Сумо больше нет. Это была прекрасная собака. Я очень надеюсь, что ты не держишь зла на Хэнка и сможешь работать рядом с ним в ближайшем будущем. Например, сегодня или завтра.  
— Вы имеете в виду, что я тоже буду приписан к отряду «Красный лед»?  
— Именно это я и имею в виду.   
— Значит, уже двух детективов не будет на месте.  
Повисло молчание. Фаулер прищурился — заподозрил что-то. Его чувствительность к тончайшим оттенкам тона была совершенно удивительной. Вероятно, люди без такой чувствительности просто не могли занять высокие должности.  
— К чему ты клонишь? Отделение не собирается закупать новых RK900 и любых других андроидов.  
— Нанимать, — мягко поправил Коннор. Капитан скривился, как от невралгии тройничного нерва. — Я сделал небольшой доклад, посмотрите его, пожалуйста, когда будет время. Это не приоритетная информация, но я бы хотел узнать ваше мнение.  
Он передал папку электронной бумаги. Фаулер забрал ее и немедленно положил в стол. Что ж, если Коннор правильно считал жест, то ответ он уже получил, и он был негативным. Жаль. Развязать маркетинговое позиционирование Киберлайф и реальные возможности андроидов было бы очень полезно для Иерихона. 

***

Никак не удавалось перестать думать о фразе, подслушанной мимоходом в кафетерии. Один из спецназовцев, офицер Делиз, мельком бросил коллеге: «А, та Штерн? Работал с ней разок, она всю душу сожрет».  
На всякий случай Коннор поднял записи. Согласно им, лейтенант Штерн сорока семи лет отличалась резким характером и директивными методами. С тех пор, как Хэнк ушел с поста, отряд «Красный лед» не раз был на грани расформирования. Несколько жалоб, одно относительно недавнее увольнение, которое включало много взаимных обид: лейтенанта Генри Болда крайне возмутило, что после очередной перестановки место главы отряда занял не он, а «какая-то выскочка». На всякий случай Коннор подготовился к тяжелой дискуссии: в любви к андроидам Лесли Штерн тоже не была замечена. Более того, они сами вызвались дежурить в Штормовую ночь и охраняли один из лагерей уничтожения. Вероятно, Хэнк об этом не знал. Он почти не следил за делами бывших коллег.

Отряд «Красный лед» располагался в обычном, на первый взгляд, мотеле. Взгляд андроида легко отметил расширенное видеонаблюдение и то, что весь «персонал» был вооружен.   
— Я детектив Коннор, прибыл к лейтенанту Штерн.  
Полный (и несомненно тренированный, несмотря на вес) мужчина за стойкой рассмеялся в голос:  
— Мы вроде пиццу не заказывали! Детектив нашелся.  
— Сержант Клайд Уинсон, я все-таки прошу доложить о моем прибытии лейтенанту Штерн.   
Мужчина огляделся, как будто пытался найти бейдж. Конечно, Коннор попросту отсканировал лицо. Недовольно проворчав, Уинсон рыкнул в рацию: «Жестянка прибыла».  
Ответ был неразбочив: рации такого класса защиты снабжались дополнительным шумоподавлением. Голос можно было различить только в двух сантиметрах от динамика. Жаль. Коннор хотел бы знать, отчего глумливое выражение на лице мужчины так мгновенно сменилось легкой оторопью. Голос тоже стал звонче.  
— Комната 106, направо по коридору.  
— Благодарю, сержант Уинсон.  
Хэнк наверняка был где-то тут, в одной из комнат. Весь мотель на самом деле был крупной базой, в которой проходила работа по оцифровке, складированию и дальнейшей обработки информации. Отряд занимал только небольшой его участок, может, пять или шесть комнат. По крайней мере, тут можно было поспать и принять душ, значит, причин возвращаться домой у Хэнка не было.

Комната 106 оказалась крайней в коридоре. Коннор постучал пару раз, услышал заглушенное «войдите» и открыл дверь. Лейтенант Штерн сосредоточенно плела одну из последних косичек. Остальные уже связывали ее пышные кудри в плотную шапочку, которая наверняка прекрасно смягчала удар по шлему.  
— Коннор, садись. Я почти закончила. Джеффри сказал, что ты хочешь передать мне кое-какую информацию, а потом испариться и не мешать.  
— Я совершенно точно уверен, что капитан не говорил вторую часть.  
Хотелось постоять, но под пристальным взглядом он решил не испытывать качество своих социальных протоколов и сел. Лесли Штерн сейчас поразительно напоминала Аманду. Настолько, что под ледяной коркой колыхнулось неприятное едкое чувство. Не страх, но очень близкое к нему беспокойное опасение.  
— Понимаешь, Коннор — не обижайся, окей? — я не готова доверять андроидам свою спину. А у нас планируется штурм, и я уверена, что весьма скоро.  
В этом Коннор не сомневался. Еще полчаса назад на капитана Аллена вышел старый контакт из Мясного цирка, звал снова выступить, говорил, что у них внезапно не хватает одного бойца. Шесть минут назад Аллен написал Коннору: подтвердил, что его участие улажено. Уже входя в двери, Коннор знал, что у него есть неплохой козырь.  
— Штурм пройдет в ночь с субботы на воскресенье, то есть немногим больше, чем через сутки, в парке Руж. Вероятнее всего — в лесомассиве на территории бывшего объединения Солдат Буффало.  
— И откуда ты это знаешь?  
— Со стороны Центрального отделения в этот раз будет осведомленный информатор. По распоряжению капитана Фаулера его имя не будет упоминаться ни в каких отчетах. Если вы проверите свой терминал, то найдете эту информацию, я уверен, вас оповестили практически одновременно со мной. Предположение о месте сделано на основе точки сбора, предложенной информатору.   
Косичка расплелась. Лесли Штерн хмыкнула и снова занялась ей, тщательно скручивая волосы. Закрепив ее вместе с остальными, она пролистала почту, нашла указанные письма и кивнула.  
— Стараешься выслужиться, Коннор?  
— Я собираюсь участвовать в разработке операции и в самом штурме.   
— Новичок и андроид. Потрясающее сочетание. У тебя есть ровно один аргумент и пять минут, чтобы меня переубедить, без этих вот трюков со встроенным интернетом.  
Коннор перебрал несколько вариантов. Все выглядели слабыми... рискнуть? Он мог проиграть. И как назло Люси сегодня весь день была занята! Даже совета не спросить.  
— Как бы вы отнеслись к аргументу «новичок и темнокожая женщина: потрясающее сочетание»?  
— Бум! Провал. Карта расизма не сработала. Ты донес информацию, теперь исчезни с глаз моих, — Лесли Штерн помахала рукой. — быстро, быстро.  
Ее уровень стресса, тем не менее, резко вырос. Она разозлилась — и прятала это под деланной невозмутимостью. Поэтому Коннор прошел к дверям, но снова заговорил, повернувшись в профиль:  
— Кроме того, мое участие вероятно спасет от двух до шести жизней ваших оперативников. А если я буду не один и допущен к планированию операции, то количество вероятных повреждений сократится до двух-трех, причем на уровне незначительных травм.  
Полицейский доступ позволял Коннору найти потери отряда. Весьма высокие, по сравнению с другими отделениями, потери. Почти на том же уровне, что во времена войны банд, когда главой отряда был Хэнк Андерсон. И этот аргумент оказался намного эффективнее.  
— Есть подтверждение у этой вероятности, или это пустые слова?  
Коннор вывел над ладонью широкий бледный экран с очень упрощенными расчетами. Контроль над электронной техникой и контроль над андроидами-бойцами плюс возможность обработки до пятисот каналов информации на одного андроида в тылу.   
— И ты это знаешь, потому что?..  
Коннор повернулся и встретил ее взгляд. Высокий уровень стресса, любопытство и раздражение одновременно. Лейтенант Штерн не хотела продолжать этот разговор, но слишком опасалась ошибиться и погубить своих бойцов.   
— Бои проводятся в том числе с участием андроидов, это подтверждают оба свидетеля. В боях участвовал только один андроид-девиант, но сейчас он пропал. Кроме того, его возможность отдавать приказы была сильно ограничена недавней травмой. С вероятностью в 77% остальные андроиды — в лучшем случае пробужденные. Это значит, что они не девианты и ограничены стеной приказа, пусть и имеют определенную свободную волю. С вероятностью 86.5% они получат приказ атаковать, еще около 45% за то, что приказ будет включать любые меры, вплоть до убийства. Пока атакующие оперативники будут связаны тренированными и чрезвычайно опасными противниками, подозреваемые успеют покинуть место преступления. Кроме того, локация может быть угадана неточно, а любые дроны наблюдения будут замечены и спугнут противника. Парк Руж был расширен на районы Уоррендейл и Парклэнд в 2026 году, и с тех пор он представляет собой около двадцати квадратных километров пейзажного массива с крайне густым подлеском, каждый год в нем теряется до двадцати человек. Срок очень ограничен, нет шансов установить надежное наблюдение. Разумеется, я говорю про людей. Андроиды закончат эту задачу к утру.   
— И почему это мы не можем просто установить наблюдение на дорогах?  
— Парк пересекают два шоссе, еще три проходят по границам. Районы Парклэнд и Уоррендейл были разрушены серией взрывов, конечно, но там сохранилось достаточно много участков, по которым с легкостью пройдет несколько машин. Оцепить все въезды невозможно — не считая риска спугнуть противника и уничтожить единственный элемент неожиданности, который у нас есть. Потом они начнут прятать следы намного лучше. Кроме того, мой способ предполагает получение уникальной информации, которая будет эффективна в суде, несмотря даже на дорогих адвокатов, которых могут себе позволить задержанные, что значительно повышает эффективность самого рейда.  
Лейтенант Штерн одновременно улыбалась и хмурила брови. Непокорная косичка выбилась из прически и начала пушиться, медленно раскручиваясь на составляющие колечки.  
— Так, стоп, стоп. Сколько именно андроидов ты хочешь за собой втащить?   
— На штурм — только одного. Мне нужна подстраховка на случай шальной пули или неожиданно большого количества андроидов. Если они окажутся девиантами, искренне преданными хозяевам, вам также не помешают наши боевые навыки.   
— Остальные в тылу?  
— Да, еще несколько наблюдателей, которые смогут анализировать поток информации в реальном времени и предоставлять регулярные краткие сводки. Более того, — Коннор медленно улыбнулся. — Еще трое не будут участвовать непосредственно в операции, только в подготовке, и они снизят вероятность срыва слежения до цифр, близких к нулю. Но тут мне придется поставить одно условие. Они не будут работать, если не окажутся в списке волонтеров-вольнопризванных. С соответствующим финансовым поощрением и занесением их персональных данных в финальный рапорт.   
Повисла тишина. Лейтенант Штерн тщательно обдумывала предложенную возможность и на этот раз не торопилась ее отвергать. Потом она широко улыбнулась. Залегшая было морщина поперек ее лба почти пропала.  
— Я начинаю понимать, что в тебе нашел Андерсон. Неописуемую наглость. С Джеффри ты разговариваешь так же?  
— Капитан Фаулер никогда не отказывается от очевидных преимуществ, что экономит нам всем много времени.  
Ледяная корка внутри вдруг дала трещину, когда Лесли поднялась и крепко хлопнула его по плечу. Но эмоции бы только помешали. Коннор усилием воли вернулся к машинному покою, фоном заметив, что прорвавшиеся эмоции состояли не только из боли и ярости. Удивительно. Впервые со смерти Сумо он испытал настоящую радость.

***

Самым сложным в предварительной операции было убедить Ричарда взять Тильду. Алиса на запрос о помощи ответила воплем «ДАААА ХОЧУ ХОЧУ ХОЧУ!» и таким эмоциональным дампом нетерпения и восторга, что Коннору чуть не снесло эмоциональный блок.   
Норт, выслушав задачу, согласилась без лишних споров — что, конечно, очень обрадовало. Даже не проворчала ничего про «навредить людишкам» и пообещала поговорить с Карой, чтобы она не очень расстраивалась.  
К вечеру субботы Коннор знал, что дело сделано, и крайне успешно: весь парк был напичкан точками прослушки, расположенных там, где могли пробраться цепкие лапки Тильды: преимущественно в кронах деревьев. Алиса и Норт даже не заходили на территорию парка: они только снабжали Тильду свежими маячками. Тихо, безопасно, никакого подозрения: всего лишь симпатичная женщина с дочерью кормят птиц. Не на что тут смотреть.  
Материал отслеживали не они, конечно, а детективы Ольгерт и Мила, а с ними весь свободный патрульный состав. Пятьсот каналов на одного не было преувеличением, но Коннор предпочитал не доходить до пределов возможностей. Две тысячи триста двадцать восемь маячков делали парк абсолютно проницаемым: зоны иногда даже перекрывались.   
Капитан Аллен сел в бежевый минивен, а потом связь ожидаемо прервалась. Ничего страшного. Коннор знал, что его удастся найти. Оставался риск, что противник обвинит именно его в сдаче места. В таком случае капитан рисковал оказаться в программе защиты свидетелей — это будет большая потеря для Центрального отделения, конечно. Коннор непрерывно перебирал способы вывести его из-под удара. Информации пока не хватало.  
Брифинг вела сама лейтенант Штерн.   
— Итак, операция проходит по плану. Наблюдение установлено, осталось только собрать урожай. Запомните: по возможности использовать оружие нелетального действия! В Детройте развязана война банд, наша задача — не обезглавить одну из сторон тотально, а использовать их для давления на организованную преступность всего региона! Они должны знать, что теперь методы прошлого не пройдут. Они должны бояться!  
Речь была встречена довольным гулом. Лейтенант распределила задачи и позиции, ответила на вопросы и вернулась на место в первом ряду, рядом с Коннором и Ричардом. Следующий комментарий мог расслышать только андроид:  
— Если мы проебемся... Лучше бы этим мерам сработать.   
Такая опасность была. Коннор одновременно читал краткие выжимки от наблюдателей, размышлял над тем, можно ли доверить этим людям спину Ричарда: они услышали больше десятка антиандроидских заявлений с момента начала работы. Еще он пытался понять, почему тут нет Хэнка. Вероятнее всего, он был занят на другом участке: лейтенант предупредила, что участвует только часть личного состава, малая штурмовая группа из двух андроидов и семнадцати человек. На случай ошибки в оценке сопротивления в полной боевой готовности был отряд спецназа на базе ближайшего Восьмого отделения. 

Наблюдатели передали: началось. В парк вошли четыре крупных фургона, которые выглядели подозрительно. Все в разных точках, у всех легальные номера, приписанные к совершенно легальным фирмам. Все они двигались в северный центр парка. С шоссе свернула фура, загородив маячок наблюдения, но через шесть минут вернулась на шоссе. Потом прошли бежевый минивен с наглухо тонированными окнами с тремя подобными автомобилями. Все номера легальны, принадлежат частным лицам, не аффилированным с преступным сообществом, но все-таки автомобили двигались в глубину парка очевидно по согласованию.  
На карте мгновенно погасло полдесятка огоньков на территории бывшего объединения Солдат Баффало. Они продолжали работать — просто теперь не передавали данные. Лейтенант Штерн медленно выдохнула.   
— Включили глушилку. Удалось не спугнуть. Сколько там уже человек?  
— От шести до восемнадцати. Думаю, это обслуживающий персонал. Остальные будут гостями.  
Бойцы тихо переговаривались. Настолько подробное наблюдение явно изменило настроения в лучшую сторону.

Два часа спустя в парк начали поворачивать подозрительно дорогие машины, используя самые неприметные из дорог. Сохранившиеся точки наблюдения выхватывали лица, а наблюдатели почти мгновенно проводили анализ, соревнуясь, кто успешнее. Одно за другим лица появлялись на главном экране: лорды и леди теневой части Детройта съезжались в одну точку. Коннор с легкостью поднимал дела на этих людей и добавлял краткие выжимки. Бенефецианты наркоторговли, главы крупных мафиозных кланов и подручные, они явно собирались обговаривать какие-то чертовски важные вопросы. Например, где провести еще один теракт против инвазии конкурентов из Вашингтона, или что-нибудь не менее деструктивное.   
— Да это чертово Рождество! Коллеги, готовимся к большому улову!  
Лейтенант Штерн подняла терминал и что-то быстро набрала. Сообщение пришло на внутреннюю почту.   
«Новичкам везет, Коннор?»   
«Чем больше я работаю, тем я удачливее».  
В полутьме командного пункта просверкнула ее белозубая ухмылка.

**12 июня, поздний вечер. Коннор Андерсон.**

В предварительный рейд пошли только люди. Следовало устранить наблюдателей — и они справились, не подняв тревогу. Лейтенант Штерн действовала медленно, осторожно — стягивала кольцо вокруг лагеря, чтобы никто не вырвался, ни пешком, ни на колесах. Разведка дала сорок восемь подтвержденных тепловых меток, но только часть из них была по-настоящему опасна. Приказ использовать нелетальное оружие оставался, несмотря на риск. Коннор и Ричард никогда не были так экипированы — не только бронежилет и пистолет, но полноценная спецназовская броня высокого класса защиты. Лейтенант предупредила, что ее нужно оставить себе, чтобы в будущем уменьшить время реагирования.  
Отряд еще не въехал в область действия глушилки, когда пришел вызов от Хэнка:  
«Коннор? Я нашел твою записку, но тебя нет дома, все нормально?»  
Вечер субботы. Конечно же, он вернулся со своего отдельного задания. Лейтенант уже заметила мимоходом, что терпеть не может пар среди подчиненных, с ними всегда слишком много возни.  
«Я немного занят. Все в порядке».  
«Ты в Иерихоне?»  
Привычный голос звучал непривычно. Чуть более надтреснутый. Может быть, он просто устал. Или по нему ударило сильнее, чем думал Коннор. Со времен погони за Каином они не бывали далеко друг от друга так подолгу.   
«Нет. У меня задание, Хэнк, я не могу пока ответить. Но я вернусь домой, когда закончу. Если хочешь».  
«Конечно, я хочу! Буду ждать».  
Звонок оборвался. Коннор понял, что Ричард с большим интересом изучает его лицо сквозь щиток шлема, и отвел взгляд. Вероятно, Рид не тревожился о субботней работе своего партнера. Или не подавал виду. Коннор немного изменил ему оценку в свете последних событий.   
Связь засбоила, прервалась. Приехали. Сержант Уинсон распахнул дверь бронированного фургона, командуя двигаться вперед и занимать позиции, ничего не пропускать, смотреть под ноги!  
Преступники совершенно не ожидали облавы. Бойцы ворвались в атмосферу ярмарки: стильные гирлянды и ряды флажков, многочисленные шатры, официантки-люди, ронявшие подносы и пытавшиеся ими заслониться. Растерянные лица, вопли, попытки отступить или отбиться. Задерживаемые не успевали даже выхватить оружие. По громкоговорителю звучало правило Миранды:   
«Вы имеете право хранить молчание» — и разбитый нос бородача, махавшего винной бутылкой.   
«Всё, что вы скажете, может...» — удар со спины, разъяренная женщина со стулом. Стул отнять, женщину зафиксировать мягкими наручниками. — «и будет использовано против вас в суде». Раздались выстрелы, но удар тазера от Ричарда мгновенно уложил растрепанного пацана лет двадцати на землю. Боец легко ранен, продолжает двигаться.  
«Ваш адвокат может присутствовать при допросе». Сосредоточенная семейная пара приняла верное решение, они опустились на колени и подняли руки. Коннор начал передавать код Маркуса бродкастом. Три драки со спецназом мгновенно стихли: андроиды-бойцы пробудились и сдались.  
«Если вы не можете оплатить услуги адвоката»... — свистнули шины, одна из дорогих машин прорвала кордон, и Коннору пришлось выдергивать офицера из-под самого капота. Громко лопнули шины на зашипованном выезде, капот поймал дерево и на этом бегство завершилось.   
«...адвокат будет предоставлен вам государством».  
С ринга вывалился взмокший капитан Аллен, полуголый, в шлеме и с замотанными кулаками.  
— Кажется, нам не заплатят, — фыркнул его недавний противник, тощий и высокий.   
Они оба опустились на колени рядом с остальными задержанными и завели руки за голову. Аллен, как и договаривались, никак не привлекал внимание к тому, что он ждал налета.   
Сообщение от лейтенанта Штерн высветилось на внутреннем экране. «Бойцы со второго по десятый, начинайте упаковку задержанных, парами, не забывайте прикрывать друг другу спины. Остальным: обыщите транспортные средства, удостоверьтесь, что периметр чист и мы никого не потеряли».  
«Ты в порядке?» — Коннор отсканировал Ричарда. Тот выглядел целым.  
«Никаких проблем. Займешься синим фургоном?»  
«Лучше проверь андроидов. Я опасаюсь, что им придется подавать жалобу на несправедливое обращение, если мы не вмешаемся».   
«Принято».  
Темно-синий фургон с принтом сети ресторанов действительно состоял у них на балансе. Один из самых вместительных, он был припаркован немного в стороне от остальных. На водительском сидении — пусто, под днищем тоже никого. Коннор подошел к задним дверям и с силой рванул, выворачивая недостаточно крепкий замок. Внутри все было забито коробками, а свет шел только от двух больших мониторов на кронштейне. Забившийся в угол мужчина жевал что-то белое, больше тепловых меток не было, Коннор простроил траекторию и ударил его в горло, заставляя раскашляться и выплюнуть обрывки бумаги.  
— Полиция Детройта, вы имеете право хранить молчание...  
— Не трогайте меня! Не трогайте! Они меня убьют!  
Вероятно, мексиканец первого поколения. Высокий уровень стресса. Одна из бумажек застряла в курчавой бороде. Коннор защелкнул на нем наручники и собрал клочки. Не настолько маленькие, чтобы это стало проблемой, со следами зубов, подмокшие... Любопытно. Он действительно пытался их съесть. Сканирование по предварительно подготовленной базе нашло соответствие: один арест за нелегальнный пистолет в автомобиле, три задержания с небольшими дозами красного льда.  
— Мистер Хуан Крус, сохраняйте спокойствие. Если вам угрожают...  
Движение было почти таким же быстрым, как у андроида, но Коннор успел ударить по рукам сразу же, как только ладони сжались на рукояти спрятанного пистолета. Круса отшвырнуло в сторону, он ударился головой о крупный железный ящик. Раздался звон — ящик был явно пустой, как и голова Круса. Пришлось упаковать его в металлические наручники, чтобы не дергался. Пистолет, кстати, оказался со спиленным серийным номером.  
Коннор разложил обрывки бумаги на ящике, просканировал их лицевую сторону и оставил алгоритму собирать общую картинку. На крышке был странный черный потек — совсем свежий, мокрый, чернота на пальцах сразу въелась под скин. Жирная мокрая копоть, по консистенции похожая на... останки. Коннор деактивировал стекло шлема, убрал его и слизнул копоть с пальцев. Да, определенно они.   
— Ты блядь андроид ебаный! Чего ты там жрешь!  
Отвечать показалось излишним. Вместо этого Коннор открыл еще несколько ящиков: биокомпоненты, неопределенного происхождения, запчасти для зонтичного блокиратора и малошумных генераторов... Ничего, что могло бы указывать на количество жертв или на судьбу Лютера.   
Ящик с пеплом от кремации промыли водой не очень тщательно, но выделить ДНК пока не удавалось.   
Алгоритм просигнализировал о завершении анализа. Бумажка оказалась намного ценнее, чем показалась сначала: инструкция по разблокировке «мертвой руки» так, чтобы она не стерла данные, плюс текущий пароль. Коннор активировал компьютер, следуя подсказкам. Из-за глушилки сеть оказалась недоступна, следовательно, системный администратор не мог заметить ничего странного и предотвратить отключение систем безопасности и уничтожителя данных. Задержанный вопил в спину, что его убьют, их всех убьют, так просто с рук это не сойдет. Коннор его игнорировал. Он пребывал в полном рабочем модусе и слабым оттенком чувств наслаждался тем, как хорошо шла операция. Глушилка отключилась, когда он закончил перенастраивать сетевые подключения, оставляя компьютер подготовленным для криминалистов.   
Пришло сообщение от Ричарда:  
«Я собрал всех андроидов, но Лютера среди них нет. Они подтверждают, что он был тут пять дней назад, а потом куда-то исчез. Все пробуждены только сейчас, физическое состояние хорошее, эмоциональное — глубокий шок от осознания происходящего».  
Коннор передал пожелание искать дальше, а сам продолжил осмотр. Рядом со столом валялся отклеившийся стикер: «У Джона, 06/11, 1:00 PM!». Часть с датой была жирно зачиркана, сверху подписано «06/14» с крупным «НЕ ОПАЗДЫВАТЬ!»  
Задержанный перестал вопить, но тут издал короткий сдавленный звук. Его зрачки перемещались по любопытному паттерну: как будто он очень старался не смотреть ни на бумажку, ни на один из участков пола, но взгляд то и дело соскальзывал. Сканирование и пара ударов показала, что дно фургона скрывает что-то еще.   
— Иисусе Мария, мне пизда, — застонал Крус.  
— Что именно должно произойти в воскресенье днем?  
— Не знаю! Ничего не знаю!  
— Препятствие следствию только ухудшает ваше положение.  
Коннор вытащил тактический нож и поддел им утопленную крышку, откинул ее в сторону и замер. Судьба Лютера прояснилась, и хорошие новости на этом кончились.  
Пространство было слишком тесным, но никто и не пытался запихнуть в него гиганта. Там лежала одна только голова без скина, насквозь пробитая чем-то вроде тонкой стальной рейки. Судя по углу удара, мозговой модуль и блоки памяти были необратимо уничтожены.  
— Мне так жаль, — Коннор коснулся широкого лба.   
Судя по степени испарения тириума, голова была отделена дня три или четыре назад. Раньше шанс спасти его был. Очень слабый, зыбкий... но все-таки шанс. Теперь же оставалось только добавить его имя в список жертв «Мясного цирка». Они безнадежно опоздали.  
Рядом с ним лежали протезы рук. Очень старые, металлические, весьма крупные. Коннор взял образец с костяшек пальцев, на которых запеклась темная кровь и виднелся длинный волос. ДНК Кристы Фергюссон, никаких сомнений. Орудие убийства найдено. Выдранные из тела крепления сохранили достаточно биоматериала, чтобы подтвердить личность бывшего владельца. Грегор Линдстрём, бывший гражданин Норвегии, не числился в списках ветеранов, без доступа в сеть Коннор бы его не нашел. В Америку он въехал уже с протезированными руками, в мигрантском кейсе упоминалась травма на автомобильном производстве. За прошедшую неделю никто так и не обратился с заявлением о его пропаже. Дело раскрыто.

Коннор вывел задержанного и присоединил его к цепочке, которую грузили на отправку. Потом сообщил лейтенанту Штерн, что их пропавший найден мертвым. Она немедленно подошла, заглянула в ящик на дне фургона, потом цепко скользнула взглядом по остальным уликам.  
— Что с компьютером?  
— Разблокирован. Я не стал сканировать, есть риск нарушить процедуру, это помешает в суде.  
— Разумно. Пароль оставил?  
— Нет, я убрал всю защиту, мои действия сохранены в системном логе. Данные полностью сохранены. Возможно, там будет что-то ценное.  
Лейтенант согласно хмыкнула и отошла. Коннор просканировал ее внимательнее и заметил, как она припадает на правую ногу. Похоже, повреждение колена: броневой щиток снаружи был процарапан до кевларового основания. Еще несколько бойцов были в той или иной степени травмированы .   
От Хэнка за время штурма пришло два сообщения, оба с просьбами перезвонить, когда закончится операция.   
— Хорошая работа, Коннор. Все прошло лучше, чем я ждала. Урожай собрали выше всяких похвал. У меня остался еще один приказ, потом можешь считать, что на сегодня все. Готов выполнять?  
— Разумеется. Я не пострадал. Я в полном порядке.  
Почему-то она закатила глаза. Мимика была едва различима под затемненным стеклом шлема.  
— Да уж вижу. Хватай своего коллегу Ричарда, доставьте андроидов в Восьмое отделение, они уже готовят комнату. Пока они проходят как свидетели, имей в виду, но ситуация может измениться. Предупреди, чтобы сидели тихо, дали себя осмотреть и отвечали на вопросы. Справишься?  
Коннор кивнул.   
— Хорошо. Задача номер два: тут несколько клеток с живностью. Я уже прозвонила приют в Детройте, сейчас перешлю адрес. У них достаточно места, чтобы всех принять. После доставки не возвращайся. Отчет напишешь из дома.   
— Я сделал что-то не так?  
— Нет. Ты отлично поработал и заслужил уехать из этого дурдома пораньше. У нас будет писанина до самого понедельника, так что захлопнись и радуйся поощрению. Это приказ, детектив Андерсон.  
От использования неофициальной фамилии Коннор вздрогнул. Лесли Штерн похлопала его по плечу и указала на Ричарда, ждавшего рядом с небольшой группой андроидов. Всего их было пятеро, все слегка напоминали химер Златко, но были значительно меньше переделаны, даже молды распознавались без труда. Трое были военные: широкоплечие здоровяки, кажется, модели SQ700 или SQ800. Еще двое — охранники моделей GJ500, женский молд, и GS200 — мужской. Стиль переделок и костюмов напоминал цирковых борцов: частично снятый скин, яркая одежда, светящаяся краска. Разбираться с ними совсем не было сил. Коннор вдруг понял, как сильно устал.  
Ричард спросил про находки, пришлось показать тайник и ему — вдруг отсканирует что-то важное. Ощущение неудачи закрепилось и не желало уходить, несмотря на объективные аргументы. Если бы они поняли раньше!..  
Коннор усилием воли вернул себя к приказу. Животные находились в клетках, слишком тесных, но все равно достаточно объемных. Шесть собак крупных пород, на которых очень не хотелось смотреть, и еще четыре петуха в индивидуальных клетках. В один бронефургон андроиды и животные никак не влезали. Следовало разделиться.  
«Коннор, ты в порядке?» — запросил Ричард.  
Сканирование показало опасно низкий уровень заряда в тириуме — недостаточно, чтобы отключиться, но уже дискомфортно. Странно. Он работал без ночевок и раньше, почему сейчас?.. График расхода тириума показал очень резкую потерю заряда. Возможно, как-то это связано было с далеким отчаянным воплем, который все звучал и звучал за холодной стальной стеной, но думать о чувствах не хотелось. Коннор начал заполнять отчет, попутно возвращаясь к беседе с Ричардом.  
«Да, но мне следует закончить работу в течение часа, если я не хочу отключиться. Отвези андроидов. Увидимся в Иерихоне».   
«Хочешь, я поговорю с Карой и Алисой?»  
«Нет. Я сам».  
«Я справлюсь, Коннор. Тебе нужен отдых и перезарядка. И тириум».  
«Я знаю».  
Вышло резче, чем хотелось. Ричард замолчал. Коннор отправил ему эмоциональный дамп, не очень информативный из-за этого полубесчувственного состояния. Машинный лед проморозил его до самой глубины.

В дороге Коннор продолжал работать с отчетом и несколькими другими параллельными потоками, в том числе оценивая ситуацию с животными, которых сопровождал. Петухи немного шумели, пытаясь клюнуть друг друга сквозь прутья. Собаки вели себя тихо, только ворчали иногда. Большинство безучастно смотрело в пространство, не более того. Коннор вдруг встретился взглядом с одной из собак: необычно маленькой самкой характерного окраса овчарки. Карие глаза вдруг показались необычайно проницательными. Она не рычала, но всем видом выражала угрозу. Коннор приблизил руку к решетке, она сначала зарычала, но все-таки обнюхала пальцы. Что-то успокоило ее — фыркнув, овчарка уложила голову на правую переднюю лапу. Нет, глаза не обманывали — левой действительно не было. Плечо заканчивалось округлой культей и едва различимым под шерстью шрамом. Несомненно, порода была бельгийской, малинуа. Образцовый представитель. Могла ли она быть служебной? Коннор не был уверен. В любом случае он совершенно не собирался заводить новую собаку. Никто из этих несчастных жертв человеческой жестокости не вызвал желание спасать. Найдутся другие. Статистика за последние несколько лет показывала, что абсолютное большинство бойцовских собак забирали новые владельцы. В приютах вообще теперь очень редко усыпляли. Значит, все будет в порядке. Совсем скоро они отправятся в новые дома.   
Овчарка зевнула, показывая розовый язык, и мирно задремала. Потом снова вскинула голову, подозрительно разглядывая пространство фургона. Коннор отправил запрос и получил подтверждение — да, им всем вкололи успокоительное перед отправкой. Вот в чем причина спокойствия. Овчарка старательно боролась со сном — трясла головой, пыталась приподняться в своей тесной клетке. Пыталась сохранять бдительность. Не доверяла.  
Фургон затормозил.  
— Приехали! — сообщил водитель, распахивая дверь. — Помочь тебе с этими хвостатыми? И слышь, я тебе ваще не советую этого буля брать, он тебя сожрет вместе с кошкой и мужиком твоим! А, стоп. Ты что, не тот?  
— Я Коннор. Вы ждали Ричарда?  
— Да он там... А, забей. Просто разговорились, пока их вытаскивали, — водитель заметно смутился. — Ему вот этот вот пацан страшно понравился, но я говорю — сожрет нахрен, не надо!  
Сонный бульдог, белый с рыжим пятном на спине, выглядел достаточно грозно, но Коннор все-таки не стал связываться с Ричардом и отговаривать. Не заберет же он его в воскресенье! Еще успеют обсудить рациональность такого решения. Коннор был согласен с водителем — небезопасная порода, травматическая история, даже для андроида трудноконтролируемый размер — бульдог даже в исхудавшем состоянии весил килограмм сорок пять. Коннор прикинул, вынося его клетку.   
— А что вы скажете про эту собаку? — спросил он зачем-то, когда нес клетку с малинуа.  
Водитель рассмеялся.  
— Даже не думай, парень, этот крокодил тебя тем более сожрет и квартиру разберет. Ты бы видел, как она в клетке билась, пока мы не утихомирили! Я думал, сейчас вырвется и кому-нибудь ебало прямо с черепа откусит!  
— Запомню.  
Коннор понял, что смог улыбнуться в ответ. Остальные собаки: две немецкие овчарки, бульмастиф и бультерьер — все отправились под опеку дружелюбной женщины, ночной дежурной в приюте.  
— Извините, кто из вас распишется?..  
— Вот он! — водитель мгновенно указал на Коннора. — Мне нужно вернуться, там еще работы...  
Он испарился. За стеклянными дверями зарычал двигатель фургона и трехлапая овчарка опять встрепенулась.  
— Я андроид. Не уверен, что мои документы...  
— Неважно, неважно — мне нужно только имя и телефон, просто на всякий случай — мы не собираемся вас беспокоить по пустякам.  
Коннор оставил координаты, подтвердил, что он сам не собирается никого бронировать, все животные доступны для передачи будущим владельцам. Вдвоем они перенесли всех по стационарным вольерам, изолируя друг от друга. Один из петухов пронзительно запел, дежурная засмеялась и выпустила его посидеть на руке, как попугая. Дело закончено.  
Миссия провалена.  
Коннор вышел в прохладную июньскую ночь. Он вдруг осознал, что его бросили тут прямо в обмундировании. Обычная одежда осталась на базе. Зато до дома тут было не так уж далеко.  
«Кажется, я не попадаю в Иерихон до сегодняшнего дня. И тебе не советую. Завтра соберем всех и объявим о ситуации», — написал он Ричарду.   
«Хотел сказать о том же, тут дела оформляют целую вечность! Даже первого еще не закончили».  
«До завтра?»  
«Отдохни немного».  
Разумное замечание. Бросив последний взгляд на опустевшие клетки, Коннор отправился в сторону дома.

***

В кухне было темно, светился только экран терминала. Хэнк, переодевшийся в синюю полицейскую форму, очень старался сидеть прямо, но то и дело клевал носом. Почти три часа ночи, скоро рассвет... Коннор несколько секунд смотрел на него сквозь окно. Хэнк не замечал — он смотрел в сторону дверей. Такой уставший... Может, оставить его, не беспокоить? Сколько еще продержится ледяная стена внутри?  
Сколько еще продержится сам Коннор, пока все внутри разъедает под этой защитой? Не стоило сбегать снова. Коннор вернулся к дверям, открыл своим ключом. Хэнк встретил его в дверях кухни и молча обнял, так стиснул, что броня врезалась в корпус.   
— Я так перепугался... ты цел? Один день меня не было — и ты уже берешь штурмом наркоторговцев! Ты в норме? Посмотри на меня, а?  
Никак не получалось оторваться. Они так и вернулись в кухню, вцепившись друг в друга, запинаясь. Хэнк схватил пакет тириума, сунул под нос, и с каждым глотком мысли прояснялись, но все сложнее было держать оборону против чувств. Они сползли на пол, не расцепляясь.   
— Мне так жаль, Кон, я должен был сразу сказать...   
— Я очень разозлился. Нет, не так, — Коннор почувствовал, как трескается истончившаяся ледяная корка. Тириум вернул силы не отворачиваться, не пытаться вернуться в машинную простоту. — Нет. Мне было очень больно. Ты не доверял мне.  
— Нет, нет, нет, я не доверял себе. Что не справлюсь одновременно с тем, что Сумо теряю и тебя, понимаешь? Я так боялся и так налажал, боже мой, Кон, я так...  
Дыхание Хэнка перехватило, когда Коннор стиснул руки сильнее, пряча лицо на груди. Хриплый звук не был человеческим, скорее треск помех, коверкающий отчаянный стон.  
— Мне так его не хватает!  
— Мне тоже, Кон, мне тоже.   
Корпус дрожал от коротких спазмов. Коннор не мог открыть глаза, не мог перестать стонать, пока наконец-то не стало чуть-чуть легче. Они оба сейчас были там, где раньше стояли миски Сумо. Коннор снова застонал, Хэнк обнял и ткнулся лицом в волосы, бормоча что-то невнятное, успокаивающее, что-то про любовь и вину, и как было ужасно выбирать, и как он выбрал неправильно.   
Не отвечая, Коннор активировал голограмму над ладонью: Сумо в их последнюю прогулку, приободрившийся, игривый, как щенок. Наверное, он забыл, что уже вырос — и носился по двору, а где-то за кадром смеялся Хэнк.   
Сейчас слышно было только тяжелое дыхание над ухом.  
— Сохрани эти воспоминания, Коннор. Запомни его таким. Пожалуйста.   
Рамка стала больше, прозрачной. В дополненной реальности появился силуэт Сумо: простая трансляция моделирования, Коннор добавлял такие в дела десятки раз. Призрачный пес подошел к ним и лег в ногах. Изображение пропало, Коннор не мог его долго поддерживать, но смутное фантомное ощущение от теплого пушистого бока осталось. Коннор верил, что Хэнк тоже его чувствует, и даже лучше — у него было восемь долгих лет. Они не забудут, никогда не забудут.


	13. Глава 12. Гэвин Рид

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это первая глава из двух за Гэвина :)

**11 июня. День. Гэвин Рид**

Остаться одному в субботу, поперек всех планов, оказалось довольно обидно, но Гэвин привык к таким обломам. По крайней мере, он уверял себя в этом все полчаса, сонно ползая по кухне. Ричард сварил ему извинительный кофе перед уходом на работу. Какое-то там внезапное дело с участием Коннора и андроидов, ничего сказать, конечно же, нельзя — другой отряд, голову откусят, если разболтает. Поэтому Гэвин узнал все через 129: его тоже пригласили в наблюдатели за операцией. Пришлось отказаться, ссылаясь на грядущую смену и риск залипнуть, но Ольгерт все равно посвятил в детали: налет на веселую тусовку наркоторговцев с шансами накрыть исключительно крупную дичь. Везет Коннору.   
Но вообще это было нечестно: Ричарда взяли на крутое дело, а Гэвина, целого сержанта, нет! Хотя ладно уж, он устал за неделю... Мысли ворочались в голове, как толстые щенки в бассейне с шариками. Тьфу, какая ерунда в башку лезет. Гэвин хрипло рассмеялся от нелепого сравнения. Сразу захотелось грохнуть день на медитативные видео с котиками, расцветить историю на терминале. Он устроился на диван, подвинув сладко спящую Шэйлу. Кошка, злобный комок пуха, немедленно цапнула его за пальцы, даже глаза не открыв — так и дрыхла, пожевывая. Охотилась, небось, в мечтах. Самый дикий тигр во всем Детройте.  
Кофе был отличным, как всегда: ароматным, крепким, доваренным до того волшебного предела, который умеют ловить только турки и андроиды. Когда-то Гэвин учился в академии у препода О’Нейла, длинного седого эльфа, который умел варить кофе в песке и делал это просто идеально. Но по секрету он рассказывал, что его иракский наставник Зафир (и любовник, чего уж) варил в сто раз круче. А потом тот Зафир как-то приехал в гости и оказалось, что О’Нейл не врал и даже слегка преуменьшал — кофе выходил просто божественный. Отличное было время.  
В бутерброд Ричард впихнул записку, и Гэвин ее, конечно, не заметил, пока не откусил кусок вместе с ветчиной: «Хорошего дня, Гэв. Не копай за моей спиной!».  
Мгновенно зазудело поработать, руки сами потянулись к терминалу, хотя все было раскопано до самого днища. Но ничего нового и любопытного в отделе не появилось: все те же пятничные дела. Смена выходного дня пока ничего стоящего не нашла, слабаки.   
Зуд не проходил, расслабиться не удавалось. Гэвин привык к ебаным кульбитам на работе, но в свободное время терпеть такое не мог. Они с Ричардом должны были пойти вместе в очень особенный мотосалон и выбрать ему флай-байк. Охренительный небесно-голубой флай-байк, который удалось тайно забронировать до воскресенья, чтобы не увели.   
Гэвин раздраженно понял, что раскачивается, и одернул себя, вместо этого начиная шевелить стопой. Старый секрет, всегда выручал в моменты, когда накатывало.   
Только бы кошка не проснулась — она обожала поохотиться на подергивающиеся конечности. Вот Ричард никогда не давал ей шанса. Да и вообще он был таким невыносимо чудовищно идеальным, просто пиздец, аж в сердце кольнуло.  
Так, это плохо, плохо, плохо! Ричард настолько врос в его жизнь за полгода, что общие планы стали личными! Гэвин вцепился в кружку и торопливо сделал огромный глоток — горечь иногда сбивала триггер. Но нет, не сработало. Невыносимо захотелось качнуться. И еще раз. И еще. Ладно, черт с ним. Некому смотреть и тыкать пальцем. Нужно было срочно на что-то переключиться, а то поезд летел с рельсов хуже, чем зимой. Декабрьские флешбеки были ужасны, но просты по своей природе: мозг так перепугался от вероятности умереть вот прямо сейчас, что регулярно возвращался и проверял еще раз, точно ли удалось вылезти. Обычный симптом ПТСР. Слишком мощный был азотный впрыск, чтобы легко справиться без добрых заботливых психиатров. Не стоило так это запускать, но в конце концов Гэвин каждый год выживал.   
Аутостимуляция была похуже. Чертовы гены, то ли сломанные, то ли наоборот, он так и не разобрался, но знал, что в жизни это пиздец как мешает. Поймал триггер — и день летит в топку. Хорошо, что по какой-то причуде нейронов она ни разу еще не включалась на работе. Только дома, только когда что-то внезапно выбивало из рутины. В детстве Гэвин ловил список триггеров пошире, но поздний расклад «привыкай или умри» вычеркнул все пункты, кроме одного. А может, просто перерос и адаптировался. Уж где-где, а в армии он не страдал от нехватки одинаковых дней. Еще повезло, что никто так и не поймал его на этом официально, а то плакала бы любая карьера с применением оружия.  
Нервные вспышки-мысли лезли со всех сторон. Как он однажды растянул спину, качнувшись в исключительно неудобной позе, и долго врал Хэнку, как же так вышло, когда тот примчался его разгибать. Потом дома жил гигантский рулон пупырчатой пленки, вплоть до особенно мощного срыва. Тогда Фаулер позвонил лично и сказал, что Хэнк попал в аварию. А еще что Хэнк выжил, а Коул — нет. Что Фаулер сочувствует, соболезнует и не ждет на работу. Это был вечер четверга, Гэвин собирался ехать в гости, так и замер в одном носке, потом помчался в больницу, вернулся домой — и очнулся утром со стертыми в кровь пальцами. Метров шесть перещелкал. Потом он нахрен выкинул рулон.  
Чертов залипающий мозг! Что же делать, что же делать, поработать? Нет, слишком глубоко втянуло, не сможет сосредоточиться.  
О! Пойти лечь спать, черт с ним, с кофе! Снотворное вытащить из ящика, куда Ричард нос не сует, там есть вариант поубойней. А потом перепрыгнуть в 129 и внепланово навестить Иерихон! Гэвин вскочил и немедленно сел обратно, сознательно качнувшись назад и вперед. Самогипноз вдруг показался не такой уж плохой штукой в сравнении! Мозг работал на сверхскорости и мгновенно смоделировал суть проблемы, напугавшей до чертиков.   
Дело было не просто в радости, нет: в облегчении. Гэвину хотелось стать пробужденным 129. Так сладко, так притягательно закрыть глаза и вынырнуть другим. Завалиться в место, где все тебе рады. Потискать Печеньку, побеситься с Алисой, а потом с Виктором посмотреть законопроекты. Раскрутить коварный план с Норт. Невыносимая легкость бытия, даже прямо перед гильотиной. Схватить ускользающие мгновения и сделать вид, что это все не развалится через день, неделю, месяц, максимум полгода, он и так охуенно долго продержался. А потом — вечное возвращение к себе, в одиночество, в пустоту.   
Так, нет, нет! Стоп! У него есть друзья! Хватит об этом думать! Разогнанные мысли никуда не вели, а только врезались друг в друга по дороге. Гэвин зажмурился, панически закусив щеку изнутри. Как нащупывать вслепую землю вокруг, потому что ничерта не видишь вблизи, только на плюс двести ебаных метров. Он не мог остановиться, но мог замедлиться.   
Его личный социальный ландшафт всегда менялся быстро и резко. В последние три года он обратился в замечательную выжженую пустыню, и не без причины. Обычные люди выстраивали его год за годом и старались не выжигать до базальта. Ну, обычные. Те, которые нормальные. Которые не идут в армию, едва закончив старшую школу, а потом при одном упоминании ветеранских организаций могут перекусить очком лом. Которые не имеют привычки играть в осу-паразита, седлая кого-нибудь популярного. Это помогало быстро и легко обзавестись друзьями: друзьями Элайджи, например. Друзьями Рэйчел из полицейской Академии, которая погибла в свой первый же год в патруле. Друзьями Хэнка. Как и прежние, они исчезли, когда исчез Хэнк.  
Да уж, в плане социалки Гэвин просасывал с присвистом. Если смотреть правде в глаза, шансов на своих собственных друзей у него не было: даже хорошо спрятанная под толстыми слоями маскировок его глубинная странность всегда была рядом, как двойная тень в комнате с единственным источником света.   
Люди находились рядом, но не с ним. А иерихонские ребята — еще и буквально не с ним, не с Гэвином. Они были друзьями Ричарда и 129. Космически далеко, где-то в районе Юпитера, просто пока не подозревали, что рядом с ними подделка.   
Стоп. Стоп. Без паники. Он с силой зажмурился, выдохнул и вдохнул. У него есть социальные контакты. Немного, но есть. Не только информаторы, начальники и подчиненные. Можно позвонить Диего. Можно поболтать с Марго, она еще жива, старая перечница. Гэвин иногда лайкал ее записи в фейсбуке, но они давно не общались вживую. Если Бланк не в депрессивной фазе, можно выдернуть его и посидеть в баре, неодобрительно коситься на пиво, обсуждать трупы, пугать соседей, которые решат прислушаться.  
Приступ паники, едва не разрушивший все построенное, постепенно утих. Удалось прижаться спиной к дивану и замереть. А теперь дышать, медленно и глубоко: пять секунд — вдох через нос, задержать воздух в легких, пять секунд — выдох через рот. Все в порядке. Планы развалились, но он найдет, чем заняться. Почитает книги, уже много накопилось. Да, пожалуй, это было безопаснее всего: залечь и почитать. Гэвин потормошил кошку, наслаждаясь текстурой шерсти, переливающейся под пальцами, и подтянул терминал, перевел его в режим «не беспокоить». Только важные звонки прорвутся. Ничего, переживут без него денек. Он открыл «Расплату и последствия» Арсенут, и постарался не отвлекаться каждые пять слов, а все-таки погрузиться в текст. Первую версию он читал чуть не двадцать лет назад, хотелось посмотреть, что изменилось в этой, исправленной и дополненной.

***

Уведомление о звонке вылезло посреди страницы и Гэвин едва его не сбросил, пока не рассмотрел имя. Еще пару мгновений он потратил, чтобы вспомнить — Манфред, Карл Манфред... А, тот художник, приятель Элайджи! Странно, как он пробился? Его в списке избранных точно не было. Но все-таки Гэвин ответил:  
— Сержант Рид слушает.  
— Кхм. Да, конечно, — голос Карла не был таким слабым, как он запомнил. — Извините за беспокойство в ваш выходной, но не могли бы вы подъехать ко мне домой?   
— Кто-то на вас напал?  
— Нет, нет! Извините еще раз, что выдергиваю. С меня горячие закуски и холодный чай. В этот жаркий день не помешает, я уверен.   
Гэвин пошевелился и понял, что его всосало едва ли не на два часа. Живот требовательно забурчал, напоминая, что пуст еще со вчерашнего дня, а кофе не считается. Все затекло, руку он вообще едва чувствовал — будь прокляты эти системы автолистания, нет никакого повода отрываться хоть на секунду!  
— Да, я приеду где-то... полчаса подойдет? Если вас кто-то хочет застрелить или сожрать, или вы видите мужика в маске Джейсона у порога — звоните в 911, а не мне!  
— Нет, нет. Я в безопасности. Полчаса, час — ничего страшного, я никуда не уйду.  
Он попрощался и прервал звонок. Ну и нахрен ему сдался Гэвин? Обсудить современное искусство? Они виделись только однажды: во время рейда против Каина, который прятался в художественной мастерской вместе с украденной девчонкой, названной сестрой андроида-Алисы. Горячая выдалась неделя. До сих пор не верилось, что прокатило и никто не спалил кражу пары десятков единиц амуниции у спецназа. Гэвин тогда напугал Карла внезапным потоком красной крови — тот пробужденный 329, взломанный Каином, успел мазнуть ножом по руке. Порез был совсем неглубоким, даже штопать не пришлось — мелочь по сравнению с расквашенными руками, по которым прилетело чуть позже.  
После того, как Каин благополучно облегчил им всем жизнь, самоубившись, был еще какой-то разговор... Гэвин пытался вспомнить детали, натягивая штаны и застегивая куртку. Все мысли тогда были о Ричарде — не разбил ли он башку. Еще о том, не переломаны ли все кости в руках. Но все-таки память не подвела: обрывки фраз всплыли, объединяясь в цельное воспоминание. Элайджа подарил Карлу обоих: Каина и Маркуса. Вот и точка контакта! Может, у Карла еще кто из прошлого всплыл. Еще слово такое странное мелькало — «подлинник». Гэвин не был уверен, с чем оно связано — все-таки разговор был немного обрывочным, да никто и не рвался объяснять.  
«Помоги себе, подлинник», — сказал тогда Каин. И еще что-то было, что он не «Карл два». И что у Элайджи никогда не получится.   
Голова окончательно перешла в рабочий режим, а значит, повторный триггер ему не грозил. Ну, стопа немного подергивалась, в ботинке незаметно. Но все равно после такого срыва пользоваться мотоциклом было рискованно, пришлось взять такси. Напоследок Гэвин привычно рассмотрел вариант, что он может не вернуться. Тильду тогда заберут в Иерихон, они в курсе — кстати, чего это ее не видно с утра? Небось спит на чердаке и лапками дрыгает, научилась от кошки. Шэйлу заберет хороший надежный приют, с ними был договор, что кошка доживет на полном пансионе. Все будет в порядке.

Дом Карла Манфреда летом выглядел совсем не так, как зимой. Зеленые деревья вокруг добавляли роскошности, за домом виднелся сложный газон, за которым наверняка ухаживал кто-то еще, не 329 — тот был сиделкой, а не садовником. В прошлый раз, когда Гэвин стучал в эту дверь, он прикидывался андроидом прямо в этой мясной тушке. Уморительно. Как прокатило-то! Дверь открыл пробужденный 329 лично. Он улыбался спокойно и приветливо:  
— Добрый день, сержант Рид. Карл ожидает вас в гостиной. Пройдемте.  
Картины висели на стенах и стояли на полу. В золотой клетке тихонько пели и прыгали тириумные птички. Раздвижные двери привели прямо в огромный зал с пятиметровыми потолками и балюстрадой вокруг. Тот самый, помнил Гэвин — с чучелом жирафа. В середине, защищенный витриной, виделся черный след выгоревшего паркета.  
Карл Манфред сидел у окна в своем инвалидном кресле, одетый слегка теплее, чем стоило бы по погоде: в рубашку с коротким рукавом и легкие брюки. Впрочем, внутри дома работал кондиционер, это снаружи стояла настоящая парилка, как перед грозой. На шахматном столике перед Карлом замерла начатая партия.   
— Надеюсь, это выглядит не очень странно. Я имею в виду, что сохранил такой вот памятник. Господа из службы уборки сцен преступления очень удивились, а я очень удивился тому, что такая служба существует. Представляете, всю жизнь отмывать кровь и мозги с ковров!  
— Ну они же иначе присохнут! — Гэвин хмыкнул и протянул ему руку. — Спасибо, что в законе обязательная реновация не прописана, а то бы полстраны разорилось. Кстати, приятно видеть вас без брызг крови!   
Спокойная улыбка Карла оказалась весьма приятной, не то что тот напуганный оскал в прошлую встречу. Его можно было понять: приходит андроид из соцслужбы, слово за слово — и вокруг сцена из дешевого слэшера.   
— Благодарю, я чувствую себя просто великолепно. Этот насос для крови работает удивительно хорошо, я почти забыл, что такое стук сердца. Извините за внезапную медицинскую подробность. Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста, сержант Рид, присаживайтесь! Играете в шахматы?  
Гэвин хотел перевести разговор на причины вызова. Он открыл рот — и закрыл. Ну разберется быстро — и что, обратно поедет? В пустой дом? Раскачиваться дальше? Да ну нахер! Книжка подождет до вечера, ее осталось-то меньше половины, а ведь уже надвигалось бесконечное воскресенье без Ричарда. Так что вместо отказа Гэвин хорошенько изучил расстановку фигур. В последний раз он играл еще в армии, а учился и вовсе в детстве, но кое-что помнил.   
— Какой симпатичный шах. Эта партия уже все?  
— Я сдался. Можно было бы провернуть пару фокусов... Но вчера мне было так грустно, что я признавал все поражения сразу и начал с шахмат. Давайте-ка вернем все как надо...   
Они расставили фигуры по местам. Карл махнул 329:  
— Плесни мне виски. Да, прямо с утра.  
— Ваш доктор не будет рад, — посетовал пробужденный, но приказ выполнил.   
— Вам не предлагаю, — Карл салютовал большим квадратным бокалом. — Кофе, чай, что-нибудь еще?  
— Кофе. Элайджа сдал, засранец?  
— Разумеется. Кстати, зовите меня Карл, так будет попроще. А то от «мистера Манфреда» я сразу чувствую себя старым.  
— Тогда просто Гэвин. А можно чего пожрать? А то в нашей беседе будут трое — я, ты и мой желудок.   
— Ох боже, да, конечно! Трехсотый, будь добр, принеси закуски и кофе. Надеюсь, мне не предъявят обвинения в дискриминации. Он сказал, что по номеру удобнее, а имя для девиантов, вот и пришлось выкручиваться, каждый раз число мне выговаривать лень...   
— Пробужденные к нам относятся как к котикам. Иногда умиляются, иногда закатывают глаза, но в целом снисходительны.   
— Нам точно стоит выпить вместе, Гэвин! За встречу хотя бы!  
— Я прямо совсем вообще не пью.   
Повисло слегка неловкое молчание. 329 вернулся с тележкой, на которой сервировал кофе и пару многоэтажных тарелок. Сыр пах так, что аж глаза защипало, но на вкус оказался божественным. Гэвин очень старался не сожрать все сразу, но получалось не очень — тем более что сам Карл взял только пару кусочков бри, покоящихся на хрустких крекерах. Кофе был чуть хуже того, что делал Ричард, но тоже весьма достойным. Гэвин объел половину грозди винограда и счастливо выдохнул.  
— Как бывший солдат и нынешний коп, я раб желудка.   
— Похвально, похвально. Люблю смотреть, как люди с аппетитом едят. Наслаждение просто. В Элайджу лишнего кусочка не впихнешь — его Хлоя сразу зыркает, как коршун.   
Гэвин рассмеялся. Да уж, он мог представить. Сам по себе Эл бы такую мускулатуру не вырастил, за его спиной определенно стоял кто-то с кнутом.   
Они вернулись к доске. Гэвин отметил изумительную работу — такие он только в музеях раньше встречал. Карл гордо признал, что да, антиквариат. И шахматы антикварные. Фигуры были тяжеленные, любопытной ковки. Шпилем такой ладьи убить можно! Они делились на золотые и серебряные.  
— Я играю с Маркусом, — пояснил Карл очевидное. — По переписке, конечно же. И не смухлевать! Ох, как я его учил мухлевать в шахматах, это было так смешно! Серебряные ходят первыми. Гэвин, твой ход.  
— В карты мухлевать удобнее. Особенно андроидам, — Гэвин передвинул пешку на E4, примериваясь к испанской партии. — У них на руке есть такой кармашек, Ричард там лекарства прячет. Замечу, что у тебя абсолютно шикарные рукава. Долго пришлось набивать?  
— Почти всю жизнь. Говорили, что в старости пожалею, но знаешь что, Гэвин? Ни о чем я не жалею! Давай-ка в блиц, чего тянуть.   
Карл играл неожиданно агрессивно, пытаясь прорвать оборону и без жалости разменивая фигуры. Первый же промах оказался ловушкой, которая чуть не стоила Гэвину ферзя. Еще десять ходов — серебряный король пал. Карл остановил часы, пристально изучая поле, пока Гэвин пытался отдышаться. Вот это встряска!  
— Отличная игра. Элайджа не зря упоминал, что лучше сыграет со своим суперкомпьютером, чем с тобой.  
Гэвин рассмеялся:  
— Лестно слышать, но причины там другие. Нормальный суперкомпьютер никогда не будет переворачивать доску от огорчения, когда любимый полусиблинг надирает тебя всухую шесть раз подряд. Но мне давно не было так приятно проигрывать. Еще партейку?  
— Обязательно!  
Во второй они сыграли вничью, потеряв почти все фигуры с обеих сторон. В третьей Гэвин почти смог поставить красивый мат, но Карл искусно нашел лазейку и снова свел к ничьей. Улыбка у него прямо сияла блаженством — небось с андроидами было тяжелее играть.  
— Измотанные стороны объявляют пищевое перемирие! Давай перейдем за стол, Трехсотый обещал восхитительный крем-суп.  
— Никогда не откажусь от обеда!

Особенно, когда кроме крем-супа была еще пара перемен блюд и десерт. Такого чудовищно вкусного чизкейка Гэвин давно не пробовал. Кажется, ему полагалось целое мишленовское созвездие! Карлу позволен был кусочек размером с полпальца, но доели они одновременно.  
Карл отложил вилочку, промокнул рот салфеткой и попросил 329 пока не возвращаться, разговор был приватный. Ну что же. Гэвин допил кофе одним огромным глотком, отдал грязную чашку вместе с остальной посудой и приготовился слушать. Он видел следы волнения: участившееся дыхание, подергивание губ.   
— Не буду больше тянуть. Как помнишь, у меня два сына: младший — это Маркус, его теперь знает весь мир. Старший — Лео. Он человек, и человек сложный.   
Карл вытащил из нагрудного кармана смартфон и показал фотографию: болезненного вида парень лет тридцати. Гэвин его узнал.  
— Да, я его задерживал за вождение под веществами. Ужасно сожалею, но это для его же пользы.  
— И я это признаю и ничуть не осуждаю, — кивнул Карл. — Это было чрезвычайно разумно. И ты скорее всего знаешь другие подробности. Из наиболее актуальных: Маркуса расстреляли именно из-за того, что Лео лжесвидетельствовал о нападении андроида на хозяина.   
— Поэтому у Маркуса такой стильный голубой глаз?  
— А еще стильное новое сердце и стильный ушной модуль. И две стильные новые ноги, все прямиком с помойки, — Карл вздохнул. — Но извиняться не стоит, он сам иронизирует над своим положением. Все эти решения стоили Лео тюрьмы, и это было несомненно верным решением. Две недели назад он вышел и позвонил мне. Извинялся. Говорил, что многое переосмыслил.   
Гэвин кивнул. Такое иногда случалось. Редко, но случалось. Может, пацан догадается лечь в рехаб. Этот арест он помнил отлично: тогда этот человеческий болван чуть не въехал в его андроида-болвана! Захотелось потереть глаз с линзой, но Гэвин сдержался — нечего привлекать внимание. Во внутренней рамке ползли машины: 129 дирижировал пробкой на своем участке шоссе.   
— Людям это свойственно. Переосмыслять.  
— Но верить им нельзя, да?  
— В деле фигурировал красный лед. Шансы есть, но даже в лотерее их немного больше. Эта дрянь встраивается в обмен веществ. Но бывают наркотики похуже, некоторые соли и галлюциногены вообще не выводятся. От красного льда при сочетании везения, крепкого характера и друзей с активной жизненной позицией можно уйти навсегда, я знаю несколько примеров.  
Гэвину сразу подумалось про Розу, бывшую Хэнка. Она хоть и упиралась, что в жизни не употребляла, а все анализы — подделка, все-таки пошла на нормальную терапию и сейчас жила где-то в Вашингтоне, а в рехаб давно не попадала. Выкарабкалась, несмотря ни на что.  
Карл опустил взгляд на свои руки, помолчал. Он выглядел таким уставшим — даже начало разговора измотало его сразу же, а ведь он даже не перешел к сути.   
— Не знаю, радует меня такая вероятность или расстраивает, особенно часть про волю... Но вот суть проблемы: Лео исчез. Я не то что могу расследовать что-то сам, — Карл похлопал по ручке инвалидного кресла. — Так, мелочи. Я позвонил его матери, ее брату, потом поднял еще несколько потенциальных контактов. Никто не видел его после тюрьмы. Увы, но это факт: им плевать. Они устали. Они рады, что он исчез. Кое-кто имел наглость меня поздравить.  
— Рекомендую вычеркнуть их из завещания.   
— О, как будто я их включал! — Карл нашел в себе силы улыбнуться неловкой шутке. — Может быть, раньше я и сам бы оказался достаточно подлецом, чтобы испытать облегчение. Но вина за происходящее только и исключительно на мне. Я подвел Лео как отец, а теперь мне не хотелось бы натворить еще больше глупостей.  
— Подать заявление на розыск — это лучшее, что тут можно сделать, честное слово.   
— Мнение эксперта? Что ж. Я буду очень обязан, если вы чуть-чуть поищете его без каких-то официальных записей. Просто пройтись, посмотреть, что тут можно сделать. Может быть, он просто передумал общаться со мной? Может быть, он решил резко уехать на Гавайи, а тут полиция врывается, крики, шум, собаки лают, дети плачут?   
Гэвин живо вообразил сцену и улыбнулся.   
— Да и атмосферу медитации в буддистском храме может разрушить. Понимаю, но я действительно мало что могу сделать без официального обращения. Никто другой его искать не будет, я правильно понимаю?  
Карл кивнул. Да уж, наркоман в семье мог измотать всех как следует даже за пару лет, а там явно прошло больше.  
— Я оставлю заявление с открытой датой на случай, если умру раньше времени. Есть еще кое-что важное: почти все накопленное я официально оставляю Маркусу. Он в курсе, мы уже обговорили все вопросы, но в случае чего ему может понадобиться помощь. Даже против Лео, если он решит, что хочет остаться единственным ребенком. Юридические позиции у андроидов все еще довольно шаткие. Я ужасно не хочу грызни, но даже живым не мог ее остановить.  
— Разберемся. Андроиды сражаются за признание своих серийников эквивалентами паспортных и налоговых, так что с этим скоро будет попроще. Новое слушание будет в среду. Постарайся до него дожить.  
— Обязательно. Так что, мне можно надеяться на помощь? Не только за вкусный обед! Я заплачу...  
— Я пока ничего не сделал, — Гэвин отмахнулся от этого предложения. — Но от еще кусочка торта не откажусь. Или двух. Итак, для дела мне нужно узнать о Лео как можно больше, потому что в полицейских протоколах никаких зацепок для такого поиска не будет.  
Конечно, он уже полистал через 129: задержаний было много, но пацан всегда выворачивался, не считая последнего раза. Но и там особых характеристик не было: возраст, адрес, ожидаемый род занятий — безработный. Ничего о местах, где бы он мог спрятаться или о контактах, которые могли не оценить внезапного перехода на светлую сторону.   
— Это будет очень позорная история. Но что же делать, если это правда! Двадцать восемь лет назад я был полным идиотом. И хуже того — опасным идиотом, верящим в свою гениальность, идеальность и следующую из этого непогрешимость. Это был июнь 2009 года, сразу после того большого кризиса.   
О да, Гэвин помнил тот год: два мерзких мальчишки тоже очень даже верили в свою гениальность. Мир был создан специально для них — и еще для одной мерзкой девчонки, которая возводила шалости в степень. В доме все время что-то взрывалось, прыгали лягушки, украденные из ближайшего пруда, а в постели матери оказывалась нелегальная мышь, умевшая телепортироваться из контейнера особого содержания под кроватью Гэвина. За это она считалась объектом класса Евклид, пока Анита не призналась, что специально приоткрывала крышку — надо же и мыши вкусить свободы!  
— Для меня это был хороший год. После небольшого упадка все пошло развиваться, поклонников были целые тучи — мальчики, девочки, неопределившиеся, определившиеся нестандартно... — Карл невольно улыбнулся. — Я заходил слишком далеко, но о защите помнил. Правда, это не моя личная доблесть, а только лишь воспоминание о злобной гонорее, которую я подцепил в колледже. Лечились всем курсом, и это был маленький Апокалипсис. Но любые средства защиты дают сбои.  
— Я знаю об этом слишком много, — уныло подтвердил Гэвин. — Причина моего присутствия тут — некачественный презерватив.  
— В моем случае это было сочетание пропущенной таблетки и порвавшегося презерватива. Как распоследняя мразь, я решил, что со своей стороны сделал все, что мог, так что дальше — ее проблемы. Мне было сорок шесть, и я не собирался становиться отцом так рано.   
— Бросить мать с младенцем действительно не очень.  
— Я признал его, платил щедрые алименты, но... — Карл вздохнул. — Это не был мой ребенок. Просто один из счетов расхода, где-то между оплатой бензина и арендой яхты. Но сына у меня не было. Только счет.  
Гэвин как никто знал, что этого всегда было недостаточно. Ему самому повезло хотя бы в том, что Элайдже разрешили с ним видеться. За этим кусочком счастливого детства стояла большая позиционная война и много, очень много боли и проглоченных обид.   
— Ее жизнь внеплановое материнство разрушило. Закрылись перспективы, пришлось уйти из колледжа, Лео много болел... Мою же не затронуло. Лет через десять я начал хоть как-то осознавать, что часики тикают не только у женщин, но мир был таким сложным: пандемия, лесные пожары, выборы и бунты сразу в нескольких странах подряд, военные конфликты... Время летело чудовищно быстро! А в двадцать третьем я уехал на фронт.  
Гэвин вскинул брови и смог издать только средней неловкости вопросительный звук, а не завопить «чего?!»  
— Я не воевал, нет, нет! Боже, я убежденный пацифист. Правда, считаю, что защищать свое — не зазорно, и зло без насилия победить бывает уж очень непросто. Но мы были всего-навсего первым из «культурных десантов».   
Фух. Такое воспринималось намного проще, чем хрупкий пятидесятилетний Карл с винтовкой в руках. Организованных культурных десантов было несколько: по плану они должны были рассказывать, как велика и героична американская армия, но что-то пошло не так. Трамп явно не учел опыт Вьетнама и вляпался еще мощнее. Потом он пытался запретить креативщикам доступ на фронт, но прорванную плотину пальцем не заткнуть.  
— «Как мы горели в снегах», — ответил Гэвин названием своего любимого фильма про Инцидент.   
— В том числе. Я именно после первого десанта написал «Исчезновение». Если приходилось видеть, конечно...  
— Эй, я не совсем похоронен в отчетах! Конечно, я видел, — Гэвин улыбнулся. — Когда в Вашингтоне был, специально менял билет, чтобы успеть посмотреть. На ней тогда едва-едва краска высохла.  
— И как? Понравилось?  
Гэвин напомнил себе, что Карл может все пересказать Элайдже, и для начала вспомнил, что именно он врал. Ага, ага... Что не был на фронте, точно. По документам все равно не проверить, а лично он Карла не встречал. Уточнять, что в фильме на двадцать восьмой минуте мелькает его, Гэвина, спина, тоже не стоило. Значит, стоит поумерить восторги.  
— Меня очень зацепило. В ней есть такое... движение? Разрушение? Я был в армии в годы войны...  
— О! Черные маски?  
Гэвин едва не выдал себя дурацким вопросом «откуда ты знаешь?!», пока не сообразил, что это просто предположение. Черт, черт. Успокоить дыхание! Карл заметит признаки стресса, но пока их можно списать на восторг от картины.   
— В диверсионных, но нет, я даже не был в Европе. Наш отряд никогда не пересылали.   
Карл очень внимательно вглядывался в лицо, будто искал следы ожогов. «Черными масками» по очевидной причине звали неопознанных диверсантов первой волны. Безымянные солдаты из ниоткуда, оружие без номеров — достойный противник для неназванных «тоорезов» с сильным русским акцентом, наводнивших тогда уезд Ида-Вирумаа вокруг городка Нарвы, в одночасье ставшим синонимом Данцига. Официально умирать за него никто не хотел.  
Ходили слухи, что маска сделана из такого материала, что снять ее невозможно, только вместе с лицом, чтобы не опознали. Вранье. Просто ткань в первой поставке была горючая как мразь, у многих ее после малейшей искры вычищали вместе с кожей из глубоких ожогов. Потом какого-то мудака-интенданта посадили. Новые балаклавы были уже нормального качества, а там и Америка адекватно вступила в войну — как раз в двадцать втором, в самом его конце. А в начале двадцать третьего прилетел первый «культурный десант», и уж они-то записали все солдатские словечки, разнося по всему свету, включая и «черные маски».  
— Извини за дурацкие вопросы, — Карл махнул рукой. — Любопытство меня погубит, да это и моя исповедь, в конце концов. Нечестно будет тянуть время. Я просто подхожу к самому неприятному. Стареть все-таки оказалось тяжело... Хотел бы я жить, как андроид, в прекрасном нетленном корпусе...  
У Гэвина было что рассказать про «нетленные» корпуса, но не сейчас. Он кивнул, призывая продолжать.  
— Война на меня сильно повлияла. Слишком много серого бетона и черной запекшейся крови. На фронте я остро почувствовал вкус жизни. Последний раз я съездил в двадцать шестом и решил — хватит, надо чинить собственный дом, а не подсматривать, как ломают чужой. Во-первых, сделал предложение моей девушке. Или не девушке... столько лет прошло, а я так и не придумал, как нам называться. По эмоциям это что-то между филией и агапэ... Любовь-дружба была, безусловно, доминирующей, но я после войны понял, что любовь безусловная для меня тоже возможна, и не только к искусству.   
— Так. Это был слегка неожиданный поворот. Это была мать Лео или кто-то еще?  
— Второе. Она ужасно не хотела афишировать наши отношения. Столько лет прошло после ее смерти, а я все храню и храню тайну, — Карл растерянно улыбнулся, и вдруг показался таким мучительно, бесконечно старым. Гэвин сжал его ладонь, пытаясь хоть немного приободрить. — Она отказала, впрочем. Я отчаялся, и тогда вспомнил снова, что у меня же есть шестнадцатилетний сын. Только вот ему уже не было нужно. Я пытался проявлять внимание — он меня троллил. Попытался бросать в него деньгами... Легко догадаться. Я перепробовал все: подружиться с ним, подружиться с его матерью, пытался подкупить его, подкупить его мать... идиот, да?  
Гэвин представил эту осаду и аж поежился. Пацану пришлось несладко.   
— Есть немного. Не сработало?  
— Лео начал воспринимать меня как кошелек с противным голосом. Потом случилась авария, и я снова пропал из его жизни. Моя первая большая потеря... она погибла, моя девушка, погибла буквально за мгновение. Я помню опознание в морге... Травма приковала меня самого к инвалидному креслу. Потом были провалившиеся попытки помочь от Элайджи — от операций до андроида, моей потенциальной копии — Каина. Тогда его звали Карл-джуниор. У нас не сложилось, но Элайджа не опустил руки и создал Маркуса. Не копию, но сына.   
Повисла тишина. Гэвин пытался понять, как так вышло, но у него не особенно складывалось. Как будто элемента в этом пазле не хватало, чего-то он не знал, чего-то не понимал... Карл мягко забрал руку: успокоился.   
— Что было дальше?  
— Прошло несколько лет. Я немного адаптировался, начал выезжать, и тогда со мной связался Лео. В первый раз — по собственной инициативе. Я обрадовался... но нет, ему нужны были деньги. Он говорил только о них, когда пришел, и еще постоянно смотрел на Маркуса. Они сразу друг другу не понравились. Маркус потом уверял, что мне нужно срочно прекратить общаться с Лео, я на него немного наорал, он больше не поднимал эту тему...  
— Я так понимаю, у них как-то не сложилось и в будущем.  
— Да, Лео страшно ревновал. Но и отцом меня не признавал. Но ревновал. Не понимал, почему я так разговариваю с Маркусом. Почему именно он — сын, а не просто андроид-сиделка. Ответ прост, но я попрошу его никуда больше не выносить, хорошо? Это вроде как уникальное ноу-хау Киберлайф, причина, почему ни у кого больше не получилось создать по-настоящему своих андроидов, только скопировать систему Элайджи.  
Гэвин закивал, умирая от любопытства прямо на месте. Он никогда этого не понимал, в какой момент произошел этот космический скачок от алгоритмов до личностей.  
— Я не знаю технических деталей, но суть очень простая: с определенными приборами, довольно небольшими, кстати, можно снять что-то вроде слепка личности. Без воспоминаний, конечно. Я сам толком не понимаю, как работает эта алхимия, но характер создания, образ мышления — все будет удивительно похожим на человека-подлинника. Получается самый настоящий андроид-потомок. Мы с моей... девушкой, пусть будет так, она всегда заливисто смеялась, когда я так ее называл — мы с ней прошли эту процедуру. Возраст мешал нам завести кровных детей, да и были уже — у нее дочь, у меня — сын. Тогда казалось, что вот-вот андроиды получат права и станут... людьми. То, что происходит сейчас, мы ждали тогда, в двадцать шестом.  
— Стоп, стоп, стоп. Буквальная копия? Андроид-человек, копия человека?  
— Я совершенно не понимаю, как это работает с технической точки зрения, что-то связанное с электрической активностью мозга. Это придумал Элайджа, это он — гений, не я, — голос Карла зазвучал чуть-чуть раздраженно, но все-таки он развил мысль. — В Киберлайф приспособились клепать с них промышленные линии. Однажды скопированного можно накатывать на новые и новые корпуса, они все получаются похожими, но как братья и сестры в семье, не как клоны. Так что все андроиды с единым кодом, вроде знаменитых PL600 или AX400 — сиблинги. Насколько мне известно, их подлинники не знают о подобном использовании своих копий, но мы ушли в сторону. Я бы подал иск, но с моей копии линия не пошла. Или мне не сказали...  
Хотелось забросать Карла вопросами, но Гэвин сдержался. Если повезет, это не последний визит, а пока следовало вернуться к проблеме Лео.  
— Итак, твой белковый сын — что он-то в это время делал? Ему было уже не шестнадцать, да?  
— Когда он пришел — нет, конечно. Двадцать... нет, двадцать один, он как раз смог легально покупать алкоголь и этим правом неприлично часто пользовался. Он завалил школу, не пошел в колледж... Его мать передала потом, что диагностировали дисграфию, но Лео отказался от любой помощи, от тьюторов, а вместо этого пошел работать, куда смог устроиться. Не на очень высокую позицию, конечно, и его это угнетало. Но и получать инвалидность и пользоваться связанными правами он не хотел. Он вырос каким-то ужасно, болезненно гордым, и при этом всегда себя унижающим...  
— Тень великого отца?  
Карл уныло кивнул.  
— Возможно. Да еще эта авария — она была такой... неправильной. Наша машина только что прошла техосмотр, она была сияюще новая, флай-тесла, прекрасная как рассвет, самая безопасная летающая машина на планете. Но тормоза оказались неисправны, и — бам! Вся моя жизнь в клочья. Потом были суды, я хотел найти виноватого, это все было без Лео, но наверняка он слышал, конечно... Но так никого и не нашел. Инженер-наладчик записывал действия посекундно, он делал все правильно. Но когда Лео попросил денег впервые, я все еще был на взводе, так что мы взорвались, как горючий газ. Наорали друг на друга... Мне стало стыдно, я выделил ему счет и дал доступ, карточку выслал почтой. Лео прислал открытку с благодарностью.   
— Много там было?  
— Четверть миллиона. Ушел на минус пятьдесят тысяч овердрафта за восемь месяцев. Потом Лео пришел снова, я сразу понял, что дело плохо, но тогда мы начали говорить — по-настоящему говорить, хорошо, по-человечески... Только этого оказалось мало. Он приходил — и тут всегда был Маркус. Живое оскорбление для Лео. Любимый сын, идеальный, бодрый, веселый, беспроблемный... Лео злился, я злился, мы ругались. Потом он приходил снова... В какой-то момент Маркус тихо сказал мне после ухода, что Лео был под кайфом. Я не поверил, я наорал на него, кинул в него чернильницей, стыд-то какой... Он все терпеливо снес, конечно. Он же был андроидом, запертым за стеной приказа. Я этого не понимал, до самого последнего мгновения не понимал, пока стена не сломалась, и я не познакомился с настоящим Маркусом, живым, упрямым... Ох, это уже совсем другое.  
Гэвин кивал. Примерно поэтому все маркетинговые уловки Киберлайф провалились: может, ему и стоило купить андроида домой, он мог себе позволить — уборка, готовка, кошке компания... Брр, приходишь домой, а там степфордская жена лыбится. Перекосило от одной мысли про такого Ричарда: покорного, тихого, всегда позитивного, без следов своей восхитительной вспыльчивости. У Карла был хоть механизм в виде веры в эту копию, он чувствовал с Маркусом связь. Он был не просто товаром.  
— Я вел себя как полный, абсолютный идиот, и даже хуже того — как тиран...  
— Инвалидность, потери — это все давит на мозги. Сложно соображать здраво, когда все так наваливается.   
— Если бы я спохватился раньше!..  
— У нас нет машины времени, — напомнил Гэвин и ему, и себе. — Ошибки не отмотать. Я бы тоже много что изменил, и даже сейчас прямо вот в реальном времени наверняка косячу, но что поделать?   
— Да, да... Но мне так тошно думать обо всех этих упущенных шансах! Лео катился все дальше и дальше, мать пыталась помогать, потом бросила это безнадежное дело и выгнала его из дома. Я даже не знаю точно, где он жил, он никогда не говорил. Я пытался его ограничивать, пытался разговаривать... Перед той ночью, когда я почти умер, он пришел просить денег. Я не дал. Тогда он забрался в мастерскую, чтобы украсть картины. Раннее вступление в наследство, он сказал. Дальше известно. Мой инфаркт, полицейские стреляют в Маркуса, для него — помойка вместо кладбища, для меня — реанимация, таблоиды радостно пишут, что я подох наконец-то, картины поднимаются в цене, потом — опровержения на двенадцатых разворотах, вся эта мышиная возня... Что чувствовал Лео?.. Я не знаю. Мы так и не смогли обсудить. Он не хотел видеть меня в тюрьме. В короткую встречу сказал, что не хочет, чтобы я запоминал его в оранжевом.   
Повисла тишина, полная уныния. Карл смотрел на свои руки, снова и снова, наверное, проигрывая последние разговоры. Гэвин знал эту историю с другой стороны: Лео признался в лжесвидетельстве его же болвану, 129. Трясся весь, ревел, клялся, что не знал, что тут же начнется стрельба вместо ареста. Впрочем, по нему было видно, что голову он регулярно забывает на вписках.   
— Я сказал хоть что-то полезное, Гэвин?  
— Массу полезного. Что его проблемы начались больше пяти лет назад, но не попадался раньше: значит, скорее всего, он только потребитель, а не дилер, это облегчает ситуацию. Он тратил большие суммы, значит, ценный клиент, но на него могли давить, чтобы покупал больше — тогда он приходил и клянчил деньги.  
— Я не думал про давление...  
— Ничего страшного, — Гэвин принялся отгибать пальцы. — У нас есть три варианта: в плохом он мог вернуться к наркотикам, в хорошем он сейчас лежит в рехабе. Есть еще сложный вариант, если он по какой-то причине решил уехать из страны, припасть там к мудрости Востока, такое случается. Но тогда найдем по билетам.  
Карл поднял голову — острый, пронзительный взгляд был полон боли, но голос не задрожал:  
— А как же четвертый? Что, если он мертв?  
Гэвин отогнул большой палец:  
— Это не четвертый, а ортогональный вариант. Его нет особого смысла учитывать: он может быть мертв, но мы ищем живого. Это изменится, только если мы найдем четкие свидетельства обратного, и даже тогда это не всегда правда. У нас возвращались даже признанные умершими.  
— Но если не учитывать...  
— Кто угодно может умереть, — перебил его Гэвин. — Все умирают, но это комплексная часть вероятности, Карл. Мы ищем живого Лео. Не потому, что это легче, а потому что в этом есть смысл. Если признать его мертвым слишком рано, то можно пропустить важные сигналы, не найти. Тогда ортогональная вероятность станет достоверной, а все прочие выродятся. Но я буду искать живого.  
Карл улыбнулся — сначала через силу, потом искренне.   
— Простая статистика, я понял. Лучше с ней не спорить, математика всегда готова обороняться. Это просто безобразие, что мы не познакомились раньше, Гэвин.  
Они пожали друг другу руки. Стоило заняться этим внезапным кейсом прямо сейчас, пока Ричард занят — вдруг получится решить быстро и красиво? Лео действительно мог попросту валяться обдолбанным все это время по адресу, указанному в досье.  
В двери постучали, показался 329.  
— Извините за вторжение. Вы просили предупреждать о гостях. Только что подъехал мистер Камски. Есть какие-то особые распоряжения?  
Карл просиял.  
— Подготовь ему зеленый чай, в дверях не лови! Не ожидал увидеть его сегодня, но это очень приятный сюрприз. Гэвин, я могу прикрыть отступление или посмотреть, как вы взаимодействуете в живой природе.   
— Побег отменяется! В прошлый раз этот говнюк устроил мне такое испытание на прочность!.. — Гэвин переплел пальцы и здорово ими хрустнул. — Но никаких драк, только насуем друг другу шпилек. Напугать бы засранца как следует!  
У Карла вспыхнули глаза.  
— У меня есть ужасная идея, достойная хулигана-пятиклассника. Ты в деле?  
Еще бы Гэвин отказался! Он еще не расплатился за тест Камски, проведенный на Ричарде!   
Шкафы за спиной Карла, уставленные статуэтками, книгами, свечами и черепами, оказывается, таили в себе кое-что интересное. Стоило ему нажать на основание глобуса, до которого как раз было удобно тянуться, как одна секция повернулась, пропуская в небольшое, но весьма чистое пространство.  
— Там была кладовка, я не мог удержаться при перепланировке, — признался Карл. — Чтобы выйти, надо нажать на основание лампы, она включится автоматически. Он уже на подходе!  
Гэвин мгновенно упаковал себя в узкое пространство и позволил секции шкафа встать на место.   
Пару секунд спустя дверь распахнулась. Элайджа ворвался как вихрь и рухнул на стул напротив Карла:  
— У меня получилось!  
— Стоп, стоп, получилось — п о л у ч и л о с ь?!  
— Именно! Я изучил сканы, ты не представляешь, это что-то невероятное! Помпа не просто не отторгается, она прижилась, буквально прижилась, и еще я проверил кровь, ты просто охренеешь, Карл!..  
— Эл, подожди, тебе надо остановиться!  
— Там штамм тириумной лихорадки, как я и ждал, и это даже RA9, но ВТОРОГО поколения, понимаешь, это второе поколение, его не делал я, нам надо срочно отследить источник, и он работает ровно так, как я ожидал, я провел эксперимент на мышах, и все в порядке, у меня уже целая орда мышей-киборгов, это охуенно, Карл, понимаешь, это охуенно, у тебя начнет работать спина! Стоп. Что у тебя с лицом? Плохие новости про Лео?  
Гэвин нажал на основание лампы и вышел.  
— Сюрприз? Я не собирался подслушивать.   
Элайджа открыл рот и закрыл. В комнату вошла Хлоя, остановилась чуть в стороне, внимательно исследуя обстановку. Прошло всего-то несколько секунд.  
— Ты там был с самого начала?  
— Я не ждал, что ты начнешь с лекции про тириумную лихорадку, к которой ты не имеешь никакого отношения и которая полностью и абсолютно истреблена в Детройте.   
— Я должен падать на колени и кричать «это не то, что ты подумал»? Не получится. Карл, я очень разочарован.  
На щеках Элайджи проступили красные пятна. Он разозлился, как черт. Гэвин сжимал кулаки, чтобы не схватить его за рубашку: вся речь уже переварилась и вопросы норовили повалить из ушей вместе с паром.  
Карл вмешался:  
— Мы планировали маленькую шутку, Эл. Ничего серьезного. Извини, это была моя идея.   
— Я даже не спрашиваю, откуда вы друг друга знаете!  
— Мне хотелось найти Лео!  
— Ты мог попросить меня! Хлои нашли бы его за сутки! — Элайджа потер переносицу, как будто пытался поправить давно забытые очки. — Забудь все, что я сказал, Гэв. Это не для твоих ушей.   
— А то что? Подашь на меня в суд?  
— О, это дело не доберется до суда. Просто у нас всех будут проблемы. И если для меня это ограничится незначительными травмами, то Карл, ты можешь оказаться на той стороне слишком рано. И у меня нет лишних братьев, чтобы ходить на их похороны!  
Элайджа с силой толкнул Гэвина в грудь и ушел, махнув Хлое следовать за ним. Сложнее всего было удержать инстинкт и не уложить его носом в пол, но все-таки Гэвин заставил себя стоять на месте. Здравый смысл под бурлящей злостью напоминал, что вытряхнуть из Элайджи информацию силой не получалось и в более светлые времена. Оставалось только медленно дышать и разжимать кулаки.  
— Мне ужасно жаль, — Карл вздохнул и одним жестом отослал явившегося 329. — Гэвин, я действительно не думал, что он не просто в гости пришел. И вся эта информация — она закрыта под такие замки... Он совершенно не преувеличивает. У нас у всех будут проблемы, и под проблемами я имел в виду...  
— Кладбище. Банальные причины, никаких поводов открывать дело.   
— Мне стоит узнать больше? Потому что я уже слышал эти слова. И не раз.  
— Он мне врал!  
— И не он один тут врет, — заметил Карл. Злобный взгляд его не напугал, он продолжил говорить: — Гэвин, боже мой, я же сказал, что был на фронте в двадцать шестом! Неужели я не услышал бы про отряд мертвецов? Я не рассказывал Элайдже, впрочем. Подумал, что есть причины скрывать. Но не надо обвинять его в попытках защитить то, что осталось. Пожалуйста.  
— Я займусь поиском Лео, — бросил Гэвин. — Спасибо за обед.  
Это скорее было позорное бегство, чем организованное отступление. Машины Элайджи уже не было, осталось только темное пятно конденсата на дороге: улетел. А всего-то стоило не приезжать на кибертакси, а взять байк. Не было бы соблазна сделать глупый сюрприз.  
За стеклянными дверями Гэвин сгорбился, рассматривая руки. Карл прав. Они все врали во благо и совершенно потерялись в этом бесконечном лабиринте.


	14. Глава 13. Гэвин Рид

**11 июня. Вечер. Гэвин Рид.**

Тильда так и не нашлась. Гэвину пришлось написать в Иерихон от своего лица — непривычно слегка, но терпимо. Они долго не отвечали. Только через пять минут упало сообщение от Джоша: «Тильда помогала в полицейской операции. Она была в полной безопасности и сейчас находится в Иерихоне. Хотите забрать?»  
«Нет, пусть развлекается», — быстро набрал Гэвин. Удачно. Он никогда не был уверен, сколько на самом деле знает Тесса внутри ее головы. Может, она все запоминает, просто пока не обработала...  
Очень бы не хотелось услышать вопросы «что за карту памяти ты прячешь в секретном ящике под трусами» и «почему она не подходит к обычному терминалу, я думала, там мультики». Самодельный переходник лежал в совсем другом ящике в гараже, маскируясь под неисправный кабель зарядки в горе таких же. Слегка переборщил с паранойей, может быть.   
Ричард бы осудил за самодеятельность, но Ричарду эту схему видеть не полагалось. И лезть в это — тоже. Гэвин не был готов рисковать его жизнью, делая этот пиздец достоянием общественности. Новые факты легли на свои места. А ведь в декабре он почти поверил Элайдже, что история кончилась... Нет, не то чтобы поверил — просто смог отложить ненадолго, перестать нервничать, что рано или поздно на пороге появятся мрачные фигуры. Или, что вероятнее, тормоза окажутся неисправны.   
Нумерация штаммов по конкретным зараженным определенно удивила. Гэвин думал, что тириумная лихорадка — она существует в единственном числе. Чем ей мутировать-то и в ком? Это же наноботы. Но после слов «RA9 второго поколения» стало ясно, что нет, с мутациями помогли еще при создании. Гэвин слишком хорошо помнил эту нумерацию: от RA1 до RA11, которую нашла его подруга, покойная Сара Лит, на обгорелом пластиковом листе. Как раз прошло недели полторы после отбытия последнего эвакуационного вертолета, на котором не улетел Гэвин. Они обыскивали лагерь на предмет оставшихся улик, думая, что со дня на день умрут.   
Сара тогда хрипло хохотала, что ее номер, одиннадцать, просто обязан теперь стать счастливым. Тогда Гэвин тоже почему-то находил это уморительно смешным. «Отряд мертвецов» тогда весь мог считаться за счастливчиков. Это было только одно из имен, самое популярное на их стороне фронта. Были и другие: «зомби из медлагеря», «дюжина чертей», «самоубийцы из Аувере». Последнее было самым дурацким: до Аувере там было только по прямой километров двенадцать, а эта прямая проходила по заболоченному водохранилищу, в котором то и дело кто-нибудь особо рисковый проваливался под хлипкий лед, в трясину. Даже в минус двадцать пять замерзало все, кроме этого сраного болота!  
Топонимы всплывали в памяти, как будто никуда не уходили. От Аувере до Арумяе и дальше, к разбомбленной электростанции, рядом с которой в поселке Весилиила находилась ближайшая база снабжения. Водохранилище, в которое впадала близлежащая река Плюсса, обмелело еще в первый год, превратившись в сплошную топь. Нормальных источников воды не было, приходилось ебаться с вымораживанием: пойма реки тоже была бездонной трясиной. Но болото хотя бы защищало их от атак с трех направлений. И ведь еще повезло, что с воздуха их ничем не угощали: от бомбежек защищали огромные красные кресты на крышах уцелевших зданий. Наблюдатели союзников мониторили их сохранность сутками напролет.   
Отряд не стал знаменитым. Они остались местным курьезом, достопримечательностью маленького участка фронта да одним из забытых слов демилитаризованной зоны Ида-Вирумаа, заросшей свежим лесом поверх братских могил. Может, все дело было в сроках. Они продержались пять недель, недостаточно героично. Может, потому что никто не понимал, почему бы им не сдаться, расстрелы без суда в двадцать шестом уже остались в прошлом. Обменяли бы, да и все. Сейчас Гэвин сам не понимал, почему они не сдались. Какого хрена вцепились в тот клочок земли. Помешательство какое-то.   
А еще — зачем Гэвин наврал когда-то Ричарду про численность их группы. Не было никаких двухсот солдат. Только одиннадцать полуживых смертников — и Гэвин. И еще андроиды, числом шесть, которых они по дурости погубили в первый же день. Их никогда не учитывали. Но двести... может, чтобы тот не полез узнавать подробности? Но тот и так не полез. Лишняя перестраховка. Вся жизнь Гэвина была этой лишней перестраховкой, густо замешанной на трусости.  
Ладно, схема не может быть открыта вечно. Элайджа сказал «второе поколение RA9», а это значило, что есть еще и первое. А зная Элайджу — скорее всего, и нулевое. Какой-нибудь изначальный вариант. Он всегда обозначал свои штуки именно так, с нуля. Что штука была его, Гэвин теперь не сомневался. Элайджа ожидал определенных эффектов, и теперь они начали проявляться. Задать бы вопросы... но Гэвин, мысленно себя обругав, закончил с добавлением фактов и выключил проекцию. Он не собирался ничего расследовать. Все это было только для успокоения глубокого инстинкта, который зудел о риске забыть что-нибудь важное. Будто был шанс теперь-то, через миллион лет, в другом мире, кого-то ответственного прижать. Ничему жизнь не учит идиота.  
Ладн. Жопа заледенела уже сидеть на полу. Солнце зашло настолько давно, что скоро могло взойти снова. Гэвин отключил карту памяти и спрятал ее в тайник, отключил авиарежим в личном смартфоне, который особо не палил. Оставалось унести переходник и лечь наконец-то поспать.  
Гэвин привычно двигался по дому в темноте, ни за что не запинаясь. Кошка повякивала из кухни, намекая, что в ее мисках почти что заметно дно. Да, во всех трех! Тихая, немного одинокая летняя ночь. Во внутренней рамке царила полутьма: 129 стоял на стойке подзарядки. Ничего странного. Ничего страшного. Гэвин лег спать, оставив пистолет на тумбочке, а не в сейфе. Просто на всякий случай.

**12 июня. Глубокая ночь. Гэвин Рид.**

Сон перешел в явь очень плавно: так, что Гэвин не был уверен, точно ли он в сознании. Только что он брел по пояс в болотной воде, с каждым шагом проваливаясь все глубже, а вот сейчас сидел в спальне. Ричарда рядом не было, хотя кровать сохранила характерное углубление там, где он обычно лежал. Щипать себя не было смысла: Гэвин помнил, что во сне он чувствует боль точно так же. А может, это была сонная иллюзия?.. Снаружи донеслось слабое жужжание: электродвигатель кибертакси. Хлопка двери он не слышал, но, видимо, он и разбудил. Или не разбудил? Тело ощущалось каким-то полужидким, как те антистресс-игрушки, как их там — давно забытое слово из детства — слаймы.  
Гэвин решил все-таки взять пистолет: кто бы ни был за дверью, он не был Ричардом. У того был ключ, уже вошел бы. Босые ноги ступали совершенно беззвучно, кошка не выдала — она крепко спала напротив мисок, обнимая ближайшую лапой, чтобы точно не пропустить завтрак.  
С улицы виден был только лунный свет: фонари не работали уже пару дней, никак не могли их починить. Внутри, как гелевые шары в лава-лампе, всплывали внезапные факты. Сегодня была ночь на воскресенье, 12 июня — а значит, от луны оставалась примерно половина. Солнце и не думало восходить, судя про крадущимся сумеркам. Часов пять утра самое позднее, еще совсем тускло. Навигационные сумерки, вот как это называлось.  
Шебуршания за воротами гаража стихли, сменились странным звуком — чем-то вроде слабого рычания. Так. Мысль в голове резко осела. Гэвин снял пистолет с предохранителя и дослал патрон, чисто на всякий случай. Едва слышно он повернул ручку двери, размыкая замок, и резко прицелился, оказываясь на пороге.  
На потрепанной лужайке у гаража стоял андроид в спецназовской униформе, сияющий едва заметным голубым светом поверх черноты. На руках у него покоился огромный белый пес, источающий такую же тающую голубизну. Ярким пятном был только диод: прямо на глазах он из желтого стал красным.  
— Гэвин? Почему ты не спишь? — прошептал призрак голосом Ричарда.  
Вместо ответа Гэвин шагнул вперед, остро ощущая мокрую росистую траву под босой стопой, и попытался было тронуть броню над головой пса: прикасаться к его бульдожьим брылям не хотелось. Тот распахнул непомерно огромную пасть и сомкнул ее на пальцах — кожа ощутила горячее дыхание и очень реальное покалывание острых зубов. Пес оттолкнул руку и выпустил ее изо рта, даже не поцарапав.  
— Мик, ты что делаешь?! — шепот перешел в шипение. Пес фыркнул и свесил голову, отказываясь отвечать. — Гэвин, ты в норме? У тебя очень пугающий пульс.  
Мысли с хрустом встали на место. Последняя мутная рябь пропала, подтверждая, что это был не сон, а он взял и выперся на улицу в одних трусах и с пистолетом. Сияние источал биогель. Было у него такое подлое свойство, особенно заметное в синем утреннем свете. Перемазаны были и собака, и Ричард, даже на щеке оказался отпечаток лапы.   
Никаких призраков. Гэвин тихо выругался, быстро вернул механизм на предохранитель, чтобы не пальнуть с перепугу, и чуть не запихнул пистолет за резинку трусов, в последний момент одумавшись.   
Пиздец, ну и псина! Каких-то бульдожьих кровей, белесо-пятнистая, почти лысая, вся бугрящаяся мышцами. Все-таки ощущение необъятной клыкастой пасти не отпустило.  
— Что за херня, Ричард? Мы не договаривались на собаку! — зашептал Гэвин с яростным присвистом.  
— Я знаю, поэтому хотел приютить его ненадолго, на заднем дворе, кошка все равно туда не выходит... Я хотел с утра поговорить, ему просто срочно нужна наша помощь! Пожалуйста. Мик даже не будет входить в дом. Я знал, что ты будешь против.  
— Это монстр в полменя! Конечно, я буду против!  
— Всего лишь сорок восемь процентов от твоего веса. На заднем дворе. Хотя бы сутки. Пожалуйста, Гэвин.  
Противостоять такому умоляющему взгляду Гэвин просто не смог. Он вернулся к дверям, поджимая замокшие ноги, прошел через гостиную. Кошка спала крепко и сладко. Знала, что внеплановое угощение не вымолить, вот и не соизволила шевельнуться лишний раз. Бронированный Ричард шел следом, крепко сжимая эту здоровенную тушу. За плечом у него, оказывается, висел плотно набитый тряпочный рюкзак с эмблемой сети K-9, где продавали зоотовары.  
Гэвин тщательно запер дверь, ведущую на задний двор. Ну какой там двор, название одно: клочок земли чуть больше носового платка, на котором много лет буйно колосились дикие травы. Этим летом Ричард уже дважды выстригал все нахрен, но тот все равно зарастал не так, как полагалось настоящему газону, а топорщился и бугрился во все стороны. В ногу мгновенно впилась какая-то колючая ветка, по голой икре проехалась крапива. Гэвин едва слышно выругался, потом уточнил чуть громче, уже не боясь активации голодного кухонного тигра:  
— Откуда этот крокодил вообще взялся?  
— Тебе это не понравится.  
Из света тут была только тусклая старая гирлянда. Удивительно, что она вообще загорелась. В ее свете стало понятно, что пса залили биогелем не из предосторожности: на плече у него зияла огромная глубокая ссадина, темнели следы когтей на боках, одна лапа была так здорово пожевана, что ее пришлось забинтовать, как и странно укороченный хвост. Коротенькая белая шерсть ничего не скрывала: старые шрамы выступали из-под нее там и тут, образуя какой-то лунный ландшафт. На секунду мелькнула даже какая-то слабая солидарность, пока Гэвин не напомнил себе про Шэйлу и ее проблемы с головой. Псина такого размера может кошку целиком проглотить и не подавиться!  
— Мне в любом случае нихрена не нравится, так что давай, выкладывай. Подержать его?  
— Не надо, он никуда не пойдет. Не хотел даже выходить из такси, пришлось нести. Ему нужно убежище и покой, ничего больше.  
Все-таки Гэвин осторожно протянул руку к огромной башке. Слюнявые брыли угрожающе задрались, снова показывая клыки. Порыв стих.  
Ричард принялся распаковывать рюкзак, как волшебник из шляпы вытаскивая собачьи ништяки. От души закупился: там была и будка-палатка, и целых два лежака, и разнокалиберные миски, и могучий ошейник, который должен был выдержать рывок этого полуцентнера живых мышц.  
Пес с трудом поднялся, переполз на лежак и снова замер, тяжело дыша. Он как будто хотел уснуть, но изо всех сил сопротивлялся соблазну. Ричард осторожно поднес ему ошейник. Пес оскалился, помотал головой, но под ласковыми едва слышными уговорами позволил застегнуть его.  
— Хороший мальчик, — шептал Ричард, осторожно поглаживая псину между ушами. — Хороший, хороший мальчик, самый лучший, самый замечательный, самый терпеливый мальчик, приехал и ничего не боишься, молодец, ты мой хороший пес, ты мой замечательный...  
Крокодилья пасть еще раз распахнулась — на этот раз чтобы лизнуть Ричарда прямо в нос. Гэвин смотрел на его глупое счастливое лицо и понимал, что, кажется, никто никуда не поедет ни завтра, ни послезавтра.  
— Пошли отсюда, — Гэвин тронул его за плечо и обнаружил, что пес снова недружелюбно скалится. Защищает от него Ричарда, ишь. — Пусть спит, и я тоже спать хочу. И в душ. И тебе в душ надо, от тебя псиной воняет.  
С трудом удалось оторвать. Рич так и торчал бы небось в мокрой траве, но все-таки встал и отошел, все время оглядываясь. Броню с него пришлось снимать Гэвину. Не что чтобы это было проблемой. И уводить его в душ тоже было совсем не самым плохим началом дня. Ну пусть и фальстарт: Гэвин планировал еще подремать в кровати, на этот раз закинув на Ричарда и руки, и ноги, а лучше целиком угнездившись сверху. Пусть даже секс пока явно не планировался, спать рядом с ним, живым и настоящим, Гэвин предпочитал любым другим ночевкам.  
Ричарду пришлось отключить скин, чтобы отмыть с себя остатки биогеля.  
— Ты где так перемазался-то?  
— Мик хотел исследовать кибертакси, но я решил, что счет за чистку салона будет излишним. Он немного нервничает, поэтому ему вкололи успокоительное.  
— То есть это он на успокоительном такой балбес?!  
— Я уверен, он будет в порядке, как только разберется в ситуации. Понимаешь, мы сегодня штурмовали базу наркоторговцев, но все прошло хорошо. Не больше нескольких синяков и растяжений, ни одного трупа.  
Гэвин рассмеялся. Душ смывал остатки сонной оторопи, он мог уже внятно соображать: та самая операция, значит, уже закончилась успехом. Отряд «Красный лед» снова преуспел, а с ним и его ценные андроиды Центрального отдела. Это приближало эксперимент к успеху.  
— Потом расскажешь, я все еще хочу спать. Нет, стоп. Ты что, спиздил пса у наркокартеля?  
— Это были собачьи бои...  
— Ты притащил бойцовского пса?!  
— Ему нужен безопасный дом! — Ричард прижал сияюще-белые ладони к груди.  
Стоило бы на него наорать, наверное, но Гэвин не мог. Не на такого, обнаженного, открытого, даже без тоненькой защиты скина. Пронзительно-живые синие глаза смотрели с пластикового лица с ужасом и надеждой. Нет, ну нельзя сдаваться, нельзя, а то будет не дом, а зоопарк!  
Ладно. Хрен с ним, с зоопарком. Потянут.  
— Следи за Шэйлой. Она будет лезть, она из собак знает только хэнкова сентбернара, понимаешь? Он же увалень ленивый! Был. Сумо ее вообще игнорировал, даже когда эта дуреха ему в хвост вцепилась и так болталась, а он вилял.   
Ричард робко улыбнулся. Без скина его губы вообще были едва заметны. Гэвин поднялся на цыпочки и поцеловал, потом полил водой, чтобы не расслаблялся, и принялся намыливать третий раз подряд, чтобы точно не оставить следов биогеля. А то окажется в волосах, задолбаешься отмываться. Ну и потому что вид Ричарда в пене был отдельным наслаждением.  
Кошка от шума проснулась и все-таки пришла вымаливать внеплановые угощения. Самая голодная на свете, конечно же. Гэвин взял ее в кровать и торжественно пристроил Ричарду на голову.   
— Не забывай, кто в доме принцесса! И ты — ее трон!  
Все-таки начинать день, смеясь, было куда приятнее, чем от застарелых кошмаров.

**12 июня. День. Гэвин Рид**

Окончательно проснуться удалось только к десяти. Пес на заднем дворе совершенно не привлекал внимания, мирно покоясь на своей лежанке. Гэвин выглянул с осторожностью, готовясь немедленно захлопнуть дверь, но его и взгляда не удостоили. Шэйла замякала, требуя еды и внимания. Пришлось сидеть с ней и гладить, пока принцесса соизволила завтракать.  
Ричард появился минуту спустя, бодрый и подтянутый, как и всегда.   
— Ну что, за байком, а потом обкатаем? Или тебе надо обратно на работу?  
— Я хотел бы остаться, провести больше времени с Миком, — мягко сказал Ричард. — Если ты не против, мы можем заказать мотоцикл и его привезут уже завтра. Но первые часы с новым питомцем очень важны...  
Ну что с ним сделаешь, с таким прекрасным? И этот отчаянный взгляд! Гэвин только рассмеялся, а Ричард мгновенно вспыхнул:  
— Если ты настолько не хочешь собаку...  
— Остынь. Я не сказал «нет». Ты его любишь?  
Ричард отчаянно кивнул и посмотрел сквозь окошко на спящего крокодила с таким чувством, с которым и на Гэвина-то не всегда смотрел.  
— Значит, у тебя теперь есть собака. Домашние животные так и заводятся. Ты думаешь, я Шэйлу хотел заводить? А потом хоба — и вот у меня есть чудовище с прострелом в башке.  
Кошка мякнула, отзываясь на имя, и Гэвин снова начал ее гладить:  
— Кушай-кушай, маленькая, я надолго уеду.   
Ричард сел рядом и робко протянул пальцы к кошачьему боку.   
— Ты обиделся, Гэвин?  
— Буду считать, что у меня есть индульгенция на шалость. Человек ко всему привыкает, даже к таким белым акулам. Проследи, чтобы он никого не сожрал. Вернусь часам к трем, попробуем его социализировать немного.  
Они оказались чуть ближе друг к другу. Настолько, что коленки столкнулись, и стало вдруг горячо под пронзительным взглядом. Благодарность Ричард источал такую, что можно было считывать без всякого коннекта.  
— Тебе обязательно нужно ехать? Я пропустил прошлый день и не хотел бы...  
— Постараюсь вернуться к двум или трем. Нужно быстренько проверить, как там один засранец поживает, а потом — сразу к тебе и к живности. Обещаю.   
Поцелуй был нежно-легким, как ответное обещание долгого, сладкого вечера. Лео Манфреду стоило бы найтись пораньше.

***

Поиск следовало начинать, конечно же, с последней известной лежки. Гэвин сразу поехал по адресу, указанному в досье. Погода стояла просто отличная: солнце и теплый ветер, обещающий скорую жару. Самое то для флай-байка. Жалко только, что с Ричардом вдвоем не погонять. Гэвин вылетел за пределы знакомых улиц Центрального и начал уходить все дальше на запад, в направлении района Дипборн, который еще лет пятнадцать назад был независимым городом и по-прежнему так о себе думал. Не самый лучший, но и не самый поганый из районов, бывали и похуже. Даже странно, что нищий опустившийся наркоман живет тут — как-то слегка не по карману.   
Это, конечно, если Лео не торговал. Тогда все могло быть сложнее и хуже. Гэвин промчался мимо невысоких домиков до района, где высились пятиэтажки. На фоне соседей они прямо-таки возвышались: широкие, плоские зеркальные здания довольно свежей постройки. Гэвин через 129 проверил, что тут с вызовами — и, судя по общей базе, район был вполне благополучный. Не без своих мудаков, но в целом далеко не трущобы. Это и по виду было заметно: приятно и чистенько вокруг, никаких гор мусора с торчащими шприцами. Становилось все любопытнее. Квартира Лео располагалась на последнем этаже, в конце коридора. Гэвин растрепал волосы и надвинул куртку на пистолет и значок так, чтобы сразу их не светануть. Полиции тут вряд ли что скажут.  
Он поколотил в дверь двенадцатой квартиры. Потом поколотил еще раз, пнул пару раз, слыша торопливую возню.   
— Лео мать твою Манфред! Открывай!  
Паренек за дверью оказался совсем незнакомым. Смуглый, темно-рыжий, лет двадцати, с детски оттопыренной нижней губой, удивительно глупого вида. Гэвин ловко просканировал его рожу через 129, втихую гордясь трюком, и поймал совпадение: Эдуардо Эскудеро. Приводы за хранение льда, судимости нет, всегда отделывался небольшими штрафами.   
— Эдди, где твой сосед по комнате, или кто он там тебе?  
— Я-я-я вас не знаю, извините!  
— Зато я вас всех знаю. А ну двинься, — Гэвин задел, осмотрелся. Квартира выглядела как холостяцкое логово, но не как притон. Максимум срача был в углу, где царила стопка коробок из-под пиццы. Никаких признаков второго жильца не наблюдалось.   
— Где Лео? Или скажешь, я не туда попал, а?  
— Т-туда, но он тут больше не живет! Он пустил меня пожить, сказал, что уходит на месяц или больше, и чтобы я не парился, п-просто жил тут и все, а если что, то мы как соседи можем, ничего такого, мы просто друзья б-были, честное слово, мистер...  
— Неважно. Так что, он и телефончика не оставил? Никаких методов связи? И если я тебя потрясу за ноги, то ничего не выпадет?  
Гэвин балансировал прямо на грани заявления за полицейские угрозы, но хотел поскорее разобраться с этим делом.  
— Нет! В том-то и дело, я, честное слово, сам беспокоюсь, он из тюрьмы как чумной вернулся, собрал все долги, отдраил квартиру до блеска, пустил меня и убежал! Я не знаю, в чем дело, мистер, честное слово, он мне ни слова не сказал!  
— Стоп. Раздал все долги?  
— Да нет же! Собрал себе! И я не знал, что он кому-то торчит, он вроде говорил, что все дела закончил и хватит с него!  
— Нет, не все. И что, квартирку пересдал тебе? Сколько платишь за такое великолепие? Должно быть недешево, — Гэвин осмотрелся, особо не шарахаясь по территории. Должность могла всплыть в любой момент.  
— Ну, в смысле пересдал... просто пустил жить. Это же его дом. Я не знал, что у него долги, он никогда ни у кого в долг не брал, только насовсем, за услуги там, пустить на лежку, почистить после притона, все такое! Я думал, он всегда на свои гулял! — Пацан прижал руки к груди. — Он только спросил, готов ли я бросить, ну я и сказал, что как раз получил значок за тридцать дней чистым, и он меня пустил, сказал платить только за воду и все такое, и чтобы блядей водил только чистеньких, не наркош, ну я ему и пообещал, что чисто все будет, вы же видите, у меня только срач немножечко, но это потому что я работаю в полторы смены в больнице и мне некогда совсем, я просто санитар, набрал побольше, чтобы некогда было хуйней заниматься!  
Милаш Эдди на самом деле был санитаром, Гэвин быстро нашел его в списках сотрудников госпиталя Гарден Сити. Вот как. И — что удивительнее — реестр собственности подтверждал и второе утверждение. Лео Манфред владел всем зданием, а не только этой квартирой, и долгов по налогам за ним не числилось. Все страньше и страньше.  
Гэвин решил идти ва-банк и сдвинул полу куртки, показывая значок.  
— Знаешь, что это значит, пацан?  
— У Лео неприятности, да? Я вас за бандита принял, извините, офицер...  
— Сержант Рид. Извини за представление, — Гэвин протянул ему руку, и пацан сжал дрожащие пальцы. Но его, кажется, уже отпускало. — Я пока не знаю, проблемы у Лео или нет. Знаю только, что он как сквозь землю провалился, и его нигде нет — в тех местах, о которых знают в полиции, конечно. Есть другие варианты?  
Пацана так накрыло облегчением, что ни о каких жалобах он и не думал, похоже. Стало даже неловко — ворвался, напугал честного гражданина. Хорошо хоть тот сразу оклемался, начал предлагать кофе и посидеть.  
Оказывается, эти чудики знали друг друга уже много лет. Пацан уверял, что Лео еще зимой хотел слезть с наркотиков, он курил красный лед, но так, без энтузиазма. Не до вытекающих через уши мозгов. А что вспыльчивый, так он просто по жизни такой был. Эдди слышал, что у Лео что-то случилось с отцом, без подробностей. Просто какой-то смурной ходил, а потом попался с наркотой прямо за рулем и даже не пытался выйти под залог, хотя ему предлагали. Мол, заслужил и все тут. Но после выхода Лео действительно не слишком-то задержался: быстро пристроил жильца и съебался куда-то. Может, на моря, поправить здоровье, он никому не сказал точно. Только нес какую-то херню про испытание воли, и что он, как настоящий мужик, все выдержит и не сольется.   
Гэвин еле отбился от предложенного кофе и вчерашних круассанов, приказал Эдди звонить, если что изменится, и рванул наружу. Его представление о Лео Манфреде только что претерпело тектонический сдвиг, а это значило, что следует задействовать артиллерию. 

Роста в артиллерии было примерно полтора метра. В отличие от некоторых там прославленных героев и борцов с наркотиками, Синди Вон работала всего лишь в архиве, относящемся к делам по наркоте, но оттуда знала все и вся. За чашечку кофе и приличный тирамису она могла ответить на пару общих вопросов.   
Они встретились в кафе, недалеко от ее архива. Ее издалека было видно по ярким оранжевым прядям, вплетенным в густую косу. Крохотная азиатка, она выглядела той еще хрупкой феечкой. И не скажешь сразу, что она дважды занимала вторые места по стрельбе в отряде, который весь славился отличными стрелками.   
— Не подлизывайся, Гэв. Скажи сразу — что тебе за это светит? Повышение?  
— Это вообще не по работе, — Гэвин состряпал самый обаятельный оскал, и Синди прыснула от смеха, подавившись кофе. — Честное слово. Меня папка Лео Манфреда попросил сделать небольшую проверку, не поднимая кавалерию.  
— Он тебе хоть заплатит? Ча-а-астный детектив Гэвин Рид! Стряси с него побольше!  
— Не-а. Да ну, мне сложно что ли потратить полвоскресенья, выслеживая блудного сына? И ты охренеешь, как мы познакомились! Там был такой поломанный андроид, который решил спасти девочку, об этом еще писала Сенчури...  
— Так! Я хочу знать все подробности!  
Гэвин добавил немного деталей к официальной версии про Каина. Что тот спасал Алису-человека, что спрятался в ближайшем доме, в который смог залезть, и дурачил там всех, превратившись в местного призрака с маленьким призраченышем-Алисой. Синди хохотала, размахивая вилочкой. Она вообще-то была одной из подруг Хэнка, даже странно как-то было сидеть с ней наедине. Но чем дальше, чем больше казалось, что она на самом деле рада встрече.   
В ответ на любезность она вытащила из небольшого бегового рюкзака рабочую папку.  
— Слушай, Лео Манфред — это наш любимый персонаж. Ну или нелюбимый, это как посмотреть. Штерн о нем спроси — она так проорется, ух! Она прямо бесится, какой это скользкий тип, прямо как мыло в армейском душе.   
— Торгует льдом?  
— Нет! В том-то и дело! Вообще я думаю, он давно где-нибудь на Сейшелах или где там нет экстрадиции, нюхает прямо с сисек красивых аборигенок. Мы его потеряли после выхода из тюрьмы.  
— Собственно, поэтому я тут. Но его отец рисовал немного другую картину, я ожидал его найти с передозом в трущобах.  
Синди снова расхохоталась, показывая крупные белые зубы, немного неожиданные для ее кукольного личика.  
— О нет, он употребляет, но так, без усердия. Не думаю даже, что у него есть зависимость, он хитрожопый и всегда как-то на грани был, вроде бы и торчок, но не на самом деле, так, для души и блеска в глазах.  
— Но он точно у папаши бабло клянчил постоянно.  
— О, и я точно знаю, куда он его всаживал! — Синди разложила листы электронной бумаги, как пазл. — Зырь, прелестно как! Он спонсировал половину локальных дилеров, всем давал деньги в рост. Обычно небольшие суммы, процент тоже такой, без хамства, на короткие сроки. Несколько раз связывался с мафиозными семьями, чтобы вернуть свое, у нас зафиксированы контакты в основном с сербами, однажды — с Семьей. В общем, очень осторожный тип, который с одной стороны делает деньги, а с другой — не привлекает лишнего внимания. Мы даже удивились, когда ты его арестовал. Черт знает, что с ним творится.  
— Сложности с папой, — объяснил Гэвин. — Он спровоцировал инфаркт у отца, когда решил спереть парочку картин.   
— Ах вот в чем дело. Никогда бы не подумала, — Синди вскинула брови. — Две недели назад он недолго тряс всех должников, простил кое-какую мелочишку даже, а потом пропал. Так что, нам объявлять официальный розыск?  
— Не надо пока, я еще посмотрю.  
— А что этот Карл? Приятный мужик, раз ты за него так впрягаешься? Я слышала, он вроде как крестный отец революции, — Синди снова прыснула.  
— Зря смеешься. Он прямо так и называет себя папой Маркуса, так что ну да, все правда, — Гэвин тоже хмыкнул. — С другой стороны, у меня напарник-андроид, и он охуенный, всем рекомендую.  
— Ой да мы посмотрели уже на ваших хваленых андроидов. Вчера они отожгли. Мы считай новую «встречу в Апалачине» накрыли, скоро шуму будет — ух! Наши пацаны прямо кипятком писаются, как круто все было организовано. И знаешь, кем?  
— Коннором.   
— Э-эй!  
— Слышь, я его непосредственный начальник! Ну что, скажи, они крутые? Не зря у нас все проценты подскочили к небесам.  
— Слышала, Штерн будет клянчить себе таких красивых. Может, сопрем ваших.  
— Отменяю!  
Они еще посмеялись. Гэвин заказал ей в дорогу большой латте и очень тепло распрощался. Где бы еще поискать этого засранца... Ну куда-то же он все-таки уехал? Без ордера проверку по билетам не сделать, конечно... Но вообще-то Лео отсидел в центральный тюрьме, в которую Гэвин тоже наведывался не раз.   
Тут хватило переписки: его знакомый надзиратель по имени Гарри отлично запомнил Лео Манфреда. По его словам, типочек был тот еще, но в сторону исправления смотрел решительнее американского орла. В тюрьме пацан очень интересовался методами прямого единения с природой, читал про все окрестные заповедники, но в самую душу ему запал парк на острове Катоба, в паре часов езды от Детройта. Он все смотрел их брошюрки и бурно обсуждал с другими заключенными, можно ли там арендовать лодку и поробинзонить на одном из близлежащих островков.   
«А есть варианты, какой конкретно остров ему приглянулся?» — уточнил Гэвин, изучая карту. Только с американской стороны их было штук семь.  
«Островок Грин, там есть заброшенный маяк — пацан ужасно хотел его зажечь в последний день, прямо вот от всей души рвался подняться и гордо нажать кнопку, чтобы уезжать, а он горел, как памятник его решимости. Мне прямо понравился план, мы с девчонками через пару месяцев точно так же сделаем».  
«Спасибо, Гарри. Буду должен».  
«О да, будешь, по самые уши будешь! Требую миллион долларов или хотя бы тот охуенный буррито, которым ты меня угощал в прошлый раз!»  
«Сейчас же на твое имя закажу!»  
Гэвин немедленно выполнил обещание, сделав заказ на фейсбучной страничке Диего. Ничего больше не оставалось, кроме как рвануть в направлении Катоба. Немного дальше, чем он планировал, но ничего драматического. По летной полосе удалось добраться всего за час с небольшим. 

Гэвин неплохо знал окрестности, хотя с легким усилием распознавал их в зелени. Тут проходила славная зимняя трасса, и как раз маяк острова Грин был отличной точкой ориентирования. Работал он, конечно, через раз — в судовой навигации его давно не использовали, включали только для туристов. В этом году даже провели кампанию по сбору средств на реставрацию, закрыли в плюсе, но что-то дело не продвинулось дальше симпатичной странички на кикстартере.   
Найтись Лео должен был в течение часа-полутора, потому что Гэвин собирался вернуться к Ричарду вовремя. И так потратил кучу времени на переговоры и расспросы.   
Правила парка за последние пару лет не изменились. Гэвин сразу направился к базовой точке у самого заказника, расширенного в рамках озеленения почти на половину острова. Ну так, что-то вроде искусственного полуострова — с материком Катобе соединял насыпной перешеек. По заказнику проходило множество национальных троп. Как раз тот простор, чтобы хорошенько, от души так потеряться. Ну и терялись регулярно, так что вокруг поставили забор, а в базовый лагерь посадили андроида, выдававшего карточки с GPS-координатами.   
Гэвин постучал, потом вошел в симпатичную деревянную избушку. Его встретил пацан из серии, комплиментарной к ST300 — кажется, SD500, универсальный ресепшионист. Судя по бейджику, его звали Дэнни.  
— Добро пожаловать в заказник острова Катоба и прилежащих территории! Чем я могу помочь?  
— Сержант Рид, полиция Детройта, — Гэвин засветил значок. — Я ищу одного из посетителей — Лео Манфреда. К сожалению, у меня нет ордера, просто его родители беспокоятся. Он очень неопытный турист, должен был зайти на территорию примерно полторы недели назад и до сих пор ни с кем не связался.   
— Дайте-ка я посмотрю... Да, у нас такой отметился! Как раз полторы недели назад: третьего июня. Он оплатил членский взнос, взнос по рыбалке и охоте, все документы в порядке. Срок возможного беспокойства он поставил максимальный, на месяц. Извините, сержант, это все, что я могу сделать на данном этапе.  
— Его координаты не выглядят странно? — Гэвин вскинул руку на возражения. — Я не прошу дать мне их, конечно. Просто — может быть что-то выглядит подозрительно? Этот парень реально не из опытных путешественников.   
Дэнни задумался. Судя по некоторым признакам, он был пробужденным, а не девиантом, а значит, нарушить свои правила физически не мог. Гэвин поискал открытые данные по заказнику, но ничего особо внятного не нашел, все как обычно: разрешена рыбалка и охота с использованием гладкоствольного оружия за исключением некоторых периодов миграции птиц. Изъятия земель при расширении защищенных территорий не производилось, соответственно, пара сотен человек тут жила на постоянной основе. Паромное сообщение было только с островом Юг Басс, а к остальной мелочи предполагалось добираться на моторной лодке, своей или арендованной.  
— У вас есть какие-то подтверждения, что он не является опытным спортсменом?  
— Только слова его надзирателя, что господин Манфред-младший впервые увлекся туризмом в тюрьме, — Гэвин показал соответствующий участок переписки.  
Диод у Дэнни мерцал, как стробоскоп. В воскресенье ему наверняка нельзя было ни с кем связаться.   
— Я понимаю... суть опасений. И согласен: его маячок уже восемь дней не меняет положения и, если я не ошибаюсь и координаты нас не обманывают, находится в воде у острова Грин, приблизительно в трех метрах от берега. К сожалению, других туристов на этом острове прямо сейчас нет, они с большим энтузиазмом исследуют открытый для американцев остров Пели... Там свежий лес, очень интересная локация, старый аэропорт...  
Гэвин терпеливо ждал, пока он дозреет. Чтобы обойти стену приказа, пробужденным требовалось хорошенько постараться.   
— Да, проверка безопасности и благополучия туриста подпадает под шестой пункт моего контракта! Я сейчас вызову сменщицу, и можно будет проверить, что там с координатами!  
Гэвин едва заметно выдохнул. Получилось даже без обращения к вышестоящим! Дэнни быстренько выдернул себе на смену ST300 по имени Элис и провел его за собой, к небольшому порту, в котором у причалов покачивались три служебные моторные лодки. По пути он прихватил укладку первой помощи. Весьма разумно. Черт знает, что они там могли найти.  
— Давай сразу к этим координатам, Дэнни. Лео арендовал лодку?  
— Нет, у него была своя, надувная... Вообще он был хорошо экипирован, с большим рюкзаком, с палаткой. Он отправился паромом на Юг Басс, там совсем недалеко — пара километров. Брошенных лодок мы не видели!  
Интересно. Координаты в воде скорее всего означали, что водостойкую карточку кое-кто просто утопил, и она не попала в течение, которое сместило бы ее, привлекая внимание подозрительным движением.   
Гэвин получил ссылку на терминал, вгляделся подробнее: да, точка находилась в крохотной заводи поодаль от маяка: той, что со стороны Канады и еще одного крохотюсенького островка, метров шесть в диаметре, не больше. Могла там быть мель?..  
— Он собирался идти сразу к маяку или искал какой-то пляж?   
— Сначала планировался небольшой поход... он охотно посвящал всех в планы, да. Я сам посоветовал заплыть со стороны острова Кэлм Катч, мы сейчас к нему подъедем. Там расположен очень удобный каменистый склон, по нему можно и пришвартоваться, и безопасно выйти из воды. Это дикий заповедник, люди бывают на нем редко, чаще рыбачат и наблюдают за животными в бинокль.  
— Что-нибудь опасное водится?  
— Змеи, пауки. На этом острове нет ни медведей, ни других крупных млекопитающих, только птицы и мелкие безобидные зверьки. Есть лисы, но сейчас у них достаточно пропитания, и они не подойдут к человеку.  
Неплохое место для робинзонады, решил Гэвин. Может, стоит сгонять сюда вместе с Ричардом и показать прелести рыбалки. Или даже предложить Хэнку освежить старые добрые дни. Хотя Коннор небось снова возревнует до небес.  
Они двигались равномерно и спокойно. В воскресенье на воде было множество лодок. Никто из туристов не позвонил в 911, следовательно, странного не видели. Весь остров обыскивать придется, что ли...  
Впрочем, Гэвин не жаловался. У воды не было так жарко, синева прямо-таки поражала воображение, и этот приятный запах настоящего воздуха, не процеженного через сотни двигателей!  
Островок оказался близко — километрах в семи, не больше. Маяк едва виднелся за кронами деревьев — торчала только самая верхушка, и на ней сверкал огонек, еле различимый в ясный солнечный день.  
— Давно он горит?  
— Был зажжен через трое суток после отбытия мистера Манфреда: в ночь на шестое июня. Он выражал желание его зажечь, поэтому мы не отметили ничего странного, просто зафиксировали активацию электроники.   
Может, и просто паранойя... Но Гарри упоминал, что Лео хотел зажечь маяк в последний день. Не удержался? Или это был крик о помощи?  
Они обогнули лысую макушку островка Кэлм Катч, плотно обсиженную крикливыми чайками, зарулили в тенистую гавань, и Гэвин вдруг прищурился, разглядывая странную овальную штуку в глубине кустов. Что-то блестящее... Зеленый пластик?  
— Наблюдаю частично сдутую лодку, застрявшую на уровне полутора метров над землей, — озадаченно пробормотал Дэнни. — Вероятно, это из-за сильного ветра в ночь с четвертого на пятое, на озере объявлялось штормовое предупреждение...  
— И он остался без лодки. Кусты такие, что не пролезешь. Координаты где-то тут? — Гэвин указал на воду у самого берега.   
— Да, мы только что над ними проплыли.  
Судя по всему, тут было не слишком-то глубоко. Труп всплыл бы, да и вообще никаких человекообразных очертаний не было видно, только громоздящиеся, заросшие водорослями валуны.  
— Сначала осмотримся на суше, — распорядился Гэвин. — Он должен был успеть разбить лагерь.  
Выход не был таким безопасным, как показалось по описанию: лодка садилась на мель, а швартовать ее пришлось, протащив метров пять по плоским камням. Они зеленели под накатывающими волнами: все поросли склизким слоем водорослей. Да, вдвоем с андроидом они прошли, даже не замочив ног, но как тут пробирался хлипкий Лео? Мог просто навернуться в воду — вот и утопленный телефон, и уплывшая карточка. Да еще не было особых шансов надежно закрепить легкую надувную лодку, особенно если Лео был не мастер вязать морские узлы. Гэвин еще раз посмотрел на его лодку, закинутую в густые кусты, покачал головой и пошел вперед, по направлению к маяку.   
Первые следы они нашли метрах в десяти от воды: зацепившуюся за торчавшую корягу ветровку. То, что от нее осталось: больше половины сгорело. Он что ей, как горящим флагом махал?  
— В те дни, третьего там, пятого, сильно поливало? В Детройте только слегка дождило.  
— Да, был небольшой шторм, плюс три ночи подряд шел очень сильный дождь. Температура падала до плюс пяти, не более!  
Дэнни тоже волновался, аж диод сверкал из желтого в красный. Он прижимал к груди укладку и все сканировал, вертя башкой: искал следы, но их, похоже, начисто смыло. Трава, если и была примята, уже распрямилась, настоящих троп тут не было, просто какие-то пространства, свободные от кустарника.   
Да и Гэвина все-таки пробрала тревога за этого придурка. Влететь в приключения без прогноза погоды и хотя бы сигнальной ракетницы!   
Деревья разошлись, открывая полянку — и очередные улики на ней. По центру располагались следы костра, рядом с ним — гора каких-то гнутых палок и тряпок, поросших бодрой свежей зеленью.  
— Это палатка мистера Манфреда. Она частично сожжена и несомненно упала. Не могу определить давность, только по косвенным признакам в виде ростков — вероятно, шесть-восемь дней назад. Вещи... частично внутри, я могу определить спальник и котелок. Его рюкзака я не вижу.  
— Поставил палатку слишком близко к огню?  
— Именно. Это нередко случается с неопытными туристами. Если он был в палатке, то, вероятно, получил ожоги.  
Гэвин уже не очень надеялся, что Лео удастся найти живым. Целую неделю на острове, без палатки, с ожогами? Был бы жив, давно бы подал сигнал... если не решил, что маяка достаточно. Точно! Маяк!  
— Что он мог найти в башне? Вроде тут недалеко, — Гэвин посмотрел в его направлении, но увидел только густые плотные кроны.  
— Комплекс включает жилое помещение на два этажа с чердаком и балконом, ну и саму башню с фонарем, генератором и управляющей автоматикой, — сказал Дэнни. — Они заброшены уже много лет, крыша над основным зданием провалилась, там невозможно оставаться.   
— Тогда не будем на него отвлекаться.  
Он был метрах в ста, не больше, но по такому лесу показалось, что они идут целую вечность. На кустах висели еще несколько обрывков горелых тряпок. Наверняка Ричард насканировал бы еще чего интересного, но человеческим глазом большего обнаружить не удавалось. Наконец, они вынырнули на пятачок перед самым маяком — он как будто появился из ниоткуда. На облезло-белом дереве двери был грубо намалеван углем крест. Или Лео боялся вампиров, или, что вероятнее, пытался показать, что нужен врач.  
Не заперто, конечно. Петли отреагировали протяжным мучительным скрипом, изнутри пахнуло вонью: гарь, гниль, моча.  
В горе тряпок у стены даже человека было в первую секунду не опознать. Но тут вдруг эта груда зашевелилась, застонала и поползла вперед.  
— Он жив! — Дэнни подскочил, как человек.  
— Да. Звони в 911, нужен вертолет и парамедики.   
Гэвин включил на терминале фонарик и осветил бледную, осунувшуюся физиономию Лео Манфреда. Щека слева раздулась и покраснела, а дальше и вовсе уходила в черноту, слизнувшую ухо.   
— Мне снится, что ли? — тот неуверенно пошарил правой рукой, схватился за Гэвина, отпустил, снова схватился за его ладонь. Вторая рука тоже дернулась, но почему-то не показалась из-под тряпок. Нет, показалась — просто была вся черно-багровая, тоже раздутая. Гэвин задавал стандартные вопросы: чувствует ли ноги, не бился ли головой.  
— Не... не бился, нет... я упал... был дождь... Нога болит, я чувствую, а руку нет, не чувствую...  
Вокруг валялись пластиковые упаковки сгущеного молока, выдавленные, как пакетики кошачьей еды. Под выбитым окном стояли две пластиковые миски и несколько стаканчиков из набора, частично заполненные дождевой водой. Сам Лео кутался во всю одежду, которую вытряхнул из большого походного рюкзака литров на восемьдесят. Разматывать его оказалось тем еще приключением, тем более что он мерз и цеплялся за ускользающие тряпки. Озноб его колотил одновременно с жаром, пальцы на левой руке совершенно не двигались, а когда Гэвин стащил мятый джемпер, накинутый, как пончо, то обнаружил, что предплечье выгнуто под странным углом и зафиксировано на ветку. Перелом и очень серьезное воспаление в сочетании с ожогом — паршиво.  
— У меня есть вода, — Дэнни протянул бутылку. — Если нет травм брюшной полости, то можно...  
Здоровой рукой Лео выхватил бутылку и присосался, жадно чавкая. Откуда сила взялась!  
— Травм позвоночника вроде нет. Давай зафиксируем шею на всякий случай и вытащим его на солнышко, пока ждем вертолетов. Эй, Лео — слышишь меня? Хочешь на солнце?  
— Жрать хочу. И пить.  
— Пообедаешь в больнице. Можешь встать?  
От воды Лео ожил, прямо как цветочек. Цвет лица тоже был зеленоватый. Он стоял, пусть и с поддержкой, а длинная кривая ветка, валявшаяся рядом, оказалась самодельным посохом. Хромота тоже выглядела погано, но вроде обошлось без перелома. Лео добрался до порога и чуть не рухнул снова, Гэвин подхватил и потащил дальше, пока он висел на плече, как мешок — силы кончились. Его хватало только на бессвязный бред:  
— Откуда вы взялись... вы мне снитесь, да?! Снитесь, сволочи! Ненавижу! Заебали! Приходите, обещаете помощь, а потом нихуя, просто хоба — и растворились в воздухе!  
Гэвин устроил его у порога, под светом солнца. Дэнни вытащил вторую бутылку воды и протянул, Лео присосался, подавился и закашлялся, невнятно поскуливая, взгляд опасно уплывал.  
— Эй, эй, мы не глюки. Мы на самом деле тут. Ты пьешь настоящую воду из-под настоящего крана. Или откуда там эта херня, из скважины?  
— Никто не знает, что я здесь! Никто! Меня не спасут...   
Голова Лео начала запрокидываться назад. Гэвин выругался, перетащил его на коврик с подогревом, который оперативно развернул перепуганный Дэнни. Под рваными штанами обнаружилась и травма ноги: глубокая и очень воспаленная ссадина. Херово — отключаться ему было по-настоящему опасно, а 911 пока только поднимали вертолеты. И так очень повезло, что нашли живым! Последние сутки Лео балансировал на грани жизни и смерти и сейчас отчаяние могло сместить баланс.   
Гэвин рявкнул:  
— Эй! Лео Манфред, захлопнись и слушай! — он дождался, пока мутные глаза хоть как-то на нем сфокусируются. — Меня зовут Гэвин Рид. Твой отец, Карл, послал тебя искать. Слышишь? Не отключайся. Сейчас я позвоню Карлу, и только попробуй сдохнуть во время звонка, с того света достану и еще раз удушу!  
— Это неортодоксальный метод поддержки... — прошептал Дэнни.   
— Тихо, я знаю, что делаю, — шепнул Гэвин в ответ, а продолжил громовым армейским тоном. — Ну? Смерть отменяется?  
Лео помотал головой, снова немного осознавая себя. Огляделся: в бреду он вряд ли запомнил, как выходил всего минуту назад. Дэнни, раскладывающий содержимое аптечки по земле, его очень удивил — но, кажется, мгновенно испарился из памяти, как только Лео перевел взгляд на Гэвина.  
— Папа послал? Он же меня ненавидит.  
— Вранье! Он тебя любит, — Гэвин смягчил тон немного, — серьезно, Лео, он любит тебя и страшно волновался, когда ты пропал и не оставил адреса.   
— Я наворотил... Папа правда волнуется? Откуда он узнал, что я тут?  
— Он не узнал. Это я тебя нашел, — Гэвин пощелкал перед лицом. — Не отключайся. Мне пришлось пошерстить контакты, но я тебя нашел. Что с рукой-то сделал? Что тут случилось?  
— Я... Я просто очень неудачно сходил в поход... — Лео начал хохотать, но резко замолчал. Добавил цитату: — Свинью — режь. Кровь — пей.   
— Палатка загорелась?  
— Был такой ветер, так холодно... Я никогда не видел такого ветра... Наверное, костер сдвинуло, я не знаю... не знаю... Я поставил все прв-льное!   
Гэвину пришлось снова его потормошить. Дэнни изучил здоровую, несломанную руку и рискнул поставить катетер, оттерев спиртовой салфеткой грязь и копоть. Отлично, физраствор его немного поддержит.   
— Не отключайся, Лео! Почему Карл не должен был тебя искать?  
— Я его обокрал, обидел... я чуть не убил Маркуса, я такой мудак! Маркус настоящий, я теперь это знаю...  
— Эй. Если не повезет, будешь, по крайней мере, слегка андроидом, — Гэвин подмигнул. — На восьмушку примерно.  
Удалось добиться улыбки.  
— У него есть аллергии, атипичные реакции? — шепотом спросил Дэнни.  
— Понятия не имею, но в анамнезе красный лед, неактивный потребитель.  
Лео расслышал и завопил фальцетом:  
— Я чистый! Чистый!  
— А ну лежать! — Гэвин толкнул его обратно. — Бунт отменяется. Ты не употребляешь? Как давно?  
— С-с ноября... нет! С декабря! Я курнул разок там, но потом бросил, я клянусь, бросил!  
Вроде зеленоватый цвет лица отступил. Его все еще колотил озноб, но в целом Лео выглядел все более живым. Смерть в прямом эфире вроде отменяется.  
— Папа... правда тебя послал? — прошептал он снова.   
Гэвин вытащил терминал и активировал контакт Карла. Тот сидел с кистью в руке, совсем отстраненный:  
— Гэвин, какие-то обновле...  
— У меня хорошие новости: он жив. Плохие: состояние не очень, полежит в больнице несколько дней, но, думаю, даже без реанимации обойдется.   
Кисть улетела куда-то вниз. Карл схватился за планшет, как будто пытался просунуть сквозь него голову.  
— Что с ним? Лео! Лео, ты меня слышишь? Он меня слышит?  
Гэвин активировал задний экран терминала и вторую камеру, показывая несчастную зеленую рожу.  
— Па! Ты только не беспокойся, я буду в порядке! Честное слово! Я обещаю!  
— Куда тебя везут? В какой госпиталь?  
— Я еще не знаю! Или знаю... нет, померещилось, не знаю!  
— Ладно, Карл, я буду держать в курсе, — Гэвин быстро переключил видео. — Уже слышу вертолет. Его вывезут в ближайшую больницу — Магрудер, я скину адрес. Но это был просто несчастный случай, не нападение и не наркота. Лео отлично держался. Лучше всех, что я видел с двадцать шестого.  
Гэвин врал, конечно, но по лицу Карла понял, что ему нужна эта ложь — чтобы продержаться, пока едет, беспомощный и отрезанный от информации.   
Пришлось прервать звонок — лопасти загромыхали уже прямо над головой. Парамедик, тоже андроид, спустился вместе с носилками, быстро зафиксировал Лео и унесся в небо: сесть тут было негде.   
— Никогда такого не видел, — признался Дэнни. — Я работаю тут уже восемь лет, у нас были потерянные люди, но чтобы так... — он развел руками.  
Как будто просуммировал все: утопленную электронику, ночной пожар, попытку спасти хотя бы рюкзак. Лодку тоже унесло... Что было потом — падение на скользких камнях, сломанная рука? Удачно наложенная шина, несмотря на боль. А потом — блуждание в грозе. С какой попытки Лео нашел маяк? Как смог дотащить уцелевший рюкзак, или возвращался за ним? Нет, не нашел бы. Значит, сразу схватил и боялся выпустить. Сообразил, что можно съесть в таком состоянии, как набрать воды.   
— Ему очень хотелось жить, — пробормотал Гэвин. — У людей такое случается. Иногда.  
Обратно плыли молча. На прощание Дэнни горячо потряс руку, рассыпаясь в благодарностях, а потом схватил коллегу за руку — ладонь Элис аж полыхнула, так он рвался поделиться новостями. Гэвин воспользовался моментом и сбежал, направляясь в госпиталь. Оттуда как раз подтвердили поступление обгорелого, но стабильного пациента.   
«Ричард, я буду к пяти. Но тебе определенно понравится моя история».  
«А тебе понравится моя, — ответил Ричард почти мгновенно и добавил фотографию своего крокодила, подающего лапу. — Очень жду».  
Гэвин глупо улыбался, седлая флай-байк, да и потом всю дорогу.

***

Карл все-таки умел телепортироваться. Или, что вероятнее, нанял скоростное флай-такси за космические бабки — считай, частный самолет с формальными колесами. Через двадцать минут он уже сидел в больнице и строчил Гэвину обновления: что состояние стабильное, что Лео пока накачали антибиотиками и снотворным, что пока он спит, ему обрабатывают ожоги, но все не так страшно, как показалось, или доктор просто преуменьшает страшную правду. Гэвин поддержал неизвестного доктора. Ну, ухо пропало — жить можно и без уха. Приходилось служить с мужиком, которому его оторвали в драке, и даже слух не пропал, только ухудшился слегка. Поломанную руку обещали залатать, но с шансами требовались протезы для пальцев. Вовремя нашелся. Самым опасным была зараженная рана на ноге, но и с ней своевременные меры могли расправиться в считанные дни. Чувство облегчения было намного больше, чем полагалось испытывать стороннему наблюдателю.   
Гэвин спрыгнул с байка у дома и раскрыл пузырную защиту. Пока не стоило пользоваться гаражом: вдруг погода испортится? Крокодилу будет неудобно прятаться в хлипком вигваме, который только от утренней росы хорошо защищал. А домой нельзя — дома кошка. Черт знает, на что этого бойца натаскивали. Хорошо, если не на людей!  
На столе стояла тарелка, гарнир доходил на плите под тюрбаном из полотенца, из духовки славно пахло печеным мясом. Гэвин вдруг понял, что очень даже проголодался, но только схватил булку из корзинки и пошел на поиски кошки. Ага! Шэйла растопырилась в позе жареной индейки, задними ногами в воздух, и старательно нализывала себе пузо. Отлично — значит, ее полторы мозговые клетки пока слишком заняты.  
Ричард сидел снаружи, прямо в траве. На звук открывшейся двери он повернул голову, не скрывая широкой улыбки, какой Гэвин у него вообще никогда не видел! И он сиял в буквальном смысле: аж стыки из-под скина просвечивали. Пес лежал на его коленях, головой на груди, и пускал слюни на рубашку. На явление Гэвина он заворчал, кося умным карим глазом, а потом все-таки встал и сделал пару шагов назад. У него на лбу появились морщинки, как будто пес глубоко задумался, не перекусить ли Гэвина пополам.   
— Это свой человек, — твердо сказал Ричард. — Свой. Свой человек. Хороший человек. Гэвин, сядь рядом, дай ему привыкнуть к твоему запаху. Не смотри ему в глаза и повернись боком, покажи, что не опасен.   
Пришлось опуститься в густую траву. В зад сквозь джинсы немедленно воткнулась колючая ветка, и Гэвин запоздало вспомнил, что когда-то тут рос мамин шиповник. Мик сопел, хрюкал, но кидаться не спешил. Когда Гэвин положил руку на колено Ричарда, по хребту у пса встопорщилась короткая шерсть, а сопение превратилось в самое настоящее рычание.  
— Он беспокоится, — перевел Ричард. — Видишь, как повернул уши и нахмурился?   
Гэвин зашептал в ответ:  
— А я как беспокоюсь! Он мне горло не перекусит?  
Ричард в ответ всей пятерней зарылся в волосы Гэвину, притянул к себе и начал демонстративно гладить руками без скина. Пес снова засопел, постепенно расслабляясь — по нему прямо видно было, как разжимаются челюсти и обвисают брыли. Прихрамывая, пес прошел полукругом, как будто изучая углы нападения. Еще полукруг, ближе. У Гэвина слегка поджималось нутро — с большими собаками, которые не были Сумо, он сталкивался только во всяких неприятных обстоятельствах. На ноге чуть ниже левой ягодицы заныл старый шрам от особенно неудачного знакомства.   
Крокодилья пасть оказалась опасно близко от лица. Пес тщательно втянул воздух и выдохнул целый заряд соплей! Гэвин отпрянул, пес потянулся дальше, продолжая тыкать любопытным нюхлом, чихнул еще раз и отошел.   
Над ухом раздался скрежет. Ричард отчаянно пытался не смеяться, но все-таки расхохотался, когда Гэвин уставился на него с укоризной. Вытираться пришлось своей же футболкой.  
— Эй! Это нечестно!  
— Извини, но это просто... — Ричард опять хрюкнул — видимо, проиграл ролик перед глазами. Невозможно было не улыбнуться в ответ.  
Пес тусил чуть в стороне, разглядывая их, как обезьян в вольере. Ладно, первая попытка провалилась, но у Гэвина варианты. Он заговорил, тщательно не смотря на пса:  
— Привет, Мик. Знаешь, это в некотором роде мой дом. Точнее, наш. Мы тут вместе живем, так что давай ты постараешься меня не выгонять?  
Пес нахмурился сильнее, как будто все понял и счел Гэвина идиотом. Удивительно, но потом он снова подошел, опять протягивая вперед сопливый пятак. Гэвин вытерпел вторую стадию обнюхивания. На этот раз Мик не ушел, а устроился на коленях Ричарда. Руку придавило теплым псиным боком.   
— Молодец, хороший мальчик, Мик, хороший!  
Ричард гладил и пушил короткую белую шерсть ладонью без скина. Тот же хитрый андроидский прием, которым он и кошку подкупил. Пес зримо расслабился, обвис, развозя уши в стороны и блаженно улыбаясь.   
— Гэвин, погладь его, очень осторожно. Мик, ты не должен атаковать. Это хороший человек, наш человек.   
Как будто у них в кладовке лежал чемодан лишних рук для экспериментов! Но все-таки Гэвин поднес свободную руку снизу вверх, как к кошке. Он совсем не хотел показывать угрозу. Им всем еще вместе жить. Мик зарычал, показывая острые зубы, но уходить не стал. Гэвин расслабленно опустил ладонь на колено, позволяя изучить и обчихать. И заговорил он самым спокойным образом, будто каждый день гладил белых акул:  
— Пес уже не на успокоительных?  
— Нет, только в биогеле. Анализы пришли. У него нездоровы почки, авитаминоз и расстройство кишечника, но это все можно будет поправить. Главное, чтобы он начал нам доверять. Попробуй еще раз.  
Медленно-медленно сдвинув руку, Гэвин тронул мощное плечище, которому любой бодибилдер мог позавидовать. На этот раз рычания не было, только особенно неистовое сопение.  
— Я свой, слышишь? Свой.  
Замшевое ощущение шкуры под пальцами оказалось приятным. Гэвин осторожно, едва касаясь, поглаживал его по плечу, по груди, осторожно коснулся брылей. Пес оставался напряжен, но клыками не сверкал и позволил почесать себе подбородок. Судя по количеству соплей, этого пса скрестили с Чужим. А еще он был очень теплым, мягоньким, бархатистым. Почти целиком белым — только на боку виднелась смешная рыжая блямба, будто его облили краской при рождении. Смешно шевелился черный нос с небольшими черными пятнышками вокруг рта.   
Гэвин снова заговорил, уже не пытаясь шептать:  
— Откуда ты взялся только... Ричард, он же тебе лапу подавал?  
— Он явно породистый и знает команды. Мик, голос!  
От звонкого гавка аж в ушах зазвенело. Пес осклабился в ухмылке, гордясь собой. Отдернутая рука вернулась на прежний маршрут — от плеча к груди и потом чесать могучую шею. Мик постепенно расслаблялся — привыкал, значит. Смирялся, что этому противному новому человеку тоже дозволено его трогать.   
— Вы станете лучшими друзьями, — прошептал Ричард. — Ты еще у меня его отнимать будешь.   
Забинтованный хвост Мика так и торчал палкой. Вместо этого пес начал вилять всем собой, похрапывая от радости и пуская пузыри. А потом он вытянулся вперед, мощно нюхнул и облизал Гэвина через все лицо. Дождался, пока тот отчихается и облизал еще раз.  
— Ты отмечен и признан достойным!  
Пес облизал хохочущего Ричарда, потоптался и улегся на коленях у обоих сразу, будто был тут всегда, и просто ушел ненадолго, но теперь вернулся насовсем.


	15. Глава 14. Коннор Андерсон

**13 июня. Коннор Андерсон.**

Все равно бы пришлось это сделать. Еще в воскресенье Хэнк высказался с мягкой настойчивостью, что не следует больше тянуть и искать все больше данных. Кара и Алиса имели право узнать наконец-то, что случилось с Лютером. Последующая небольшая ссора оставила неприятный горький оттенок на языке. Коннору не нравилось это новое свойство корпуса — ничего приятного во рту пока не появлялось, только эхо этих раздражающих чувств. Как будто запертый гнев находил-таки выход и напоминал о себе: во рту иллюзорно горчило еще сорок три минуты.  
Или злость была связана с тем же настойчивым, постоянным ощущением поражения? Со всеми задержанными работала группа «Красный лед», Хэнк только передавал отдельные моменты, которые считал допустимыми к разглашению. Все воскресенье Коннор пытался получить доступ к расследованию и находил только мягкий блок: запрещено, не хватает уровня допуска, закрыто. Единственное, чего он добился за все эти часы — возможности анализировать данные на захваченных жестких дисках. Вместо настоящего расследования — всего лишь узел вычислительного центра.   
Хэнк ушел чуть раньше: хотел поймать кого-то, работавшего в ночь, и выбить больше данных. Коннор же остался, сканируя файлы один за одним. Он просто не мог сказать Каре, что у них нет ни малейшей зацепки. Что именно случилось с Лютером?.. Нет, понятно было, что его корпус пытались утилизировать, это несомненно — но кто, как, за что его убил? Ни один из задержанных не пошел на сделку, большинство вообще воспользовались выходом под залог, даже если этот самый залог был совершенно космическим. Все тихо, без инфошума вокруг, даже журналисты пока не схватились за повод: вышла только пара смутных заметок о ночной спецоперации в парке.   
«Мы вскрыли такое гнездо, что просто с ним не будет», — говорил Хэнк вчера. — «Удалось их напугать, многие впервые посмотрят на тюремную камеру изнутри, а теперь им будут предъявлены обвинения хотя бы за участие в нелегальном мероприятии и содействие жестокости с животными».  
Следовало радоваться малому. Тому, что не все линии расследования обрезаны, хотя лейтенант Штерн могла использовать их с Ричардом и вернуть обратно на неинтересную ей рутинную работу с нескончаемым потоком банальных смертей. То, что Коннор хотел и мог сделать больше, никого не интересовало. Хэнк сказал много слов про субординацию и про нежелательность давления на Штерн, что она может вообще передумать, и тогда андроидам в отряд не попасть.   
Но как он предполагал — приехать и сказать «вашего близкого убили, но все нити расследования у тех, для кого он — всего лишь сломанный реквизит и даже лежит, вероятно, в коробке для улик?»  
Коннор никогда не опаздывал на работу — до сегодняшнего дня. Сегодня он передал сообщение, что выйдет позже и все сидел, сидел, бессмысленно смотря на оставленную Хэнком чашку. На внешней стороне медленно подсыхал кофейный подтек.   
Документы, счета, накладные. Договоры аренды. «Мясной цирк» ловко прятал нелегальное в легальном, но этот компьютер раскрывал все карты. Данные сортировались и разлетались по папкам, готовым для изучения тем, кто вел расследование.   
В очередном подразделе попались файлы видео. Коннор начал сканировать последнее и сразу определил, что у него появился ключ. Двенадцать секунд спустя, исследовав основные параметры, он был готов к разговору с Иерихоном. Долгой остановки там он не запланировал — уложится в пятнадцать-двадцать минут.   
Ладонь на мгновение потянулась назад, к поводку Сумо, который больше тут не висел: простой осколок рефлекса, который оказался чуть более живучим, чем следовало. Коннор торопливо отдернул руку и поспешил к недавно приехавшему мотоциклу: древнему хрипящему «Харлею», который следовало пересобрать — быть может, даже в компании Хэнка.

***

Прошло больше времени, чем он думал: солнце поднялось высоко, день обещал быть опасно жарким. Грозу обещали каждый день, но и сегодня туч не было на горизонте. Близлежащий циклон описывал загадочный полукруг, как будто пытался специально обогнуть Детройт на своем пути в Канаду. Рабочий день начался два с половиной часа назад, но на рабочий терминал не приходило ничего срочного. Странно. В такие дни обычно бывали многочисленные вспышки агрессии, обострения сердечно-сосудистых заболеваний, аварии: температура и давление выводили из строя электронику и хрупкие человеческие тела. Хорошо, что Хэнк собирался работать в кондиционированном помещении.  
Пробки вставали то там, то тут, так что добираться пришлось почти час. Следовало согласиться на тот флай-байк, который советовала Норт, но Коннору иррационально не нравилась летающая техника. И, может быть, не хотелось ассоциаций с Ридом.  
А может, он просто не хотел сокращать время в дороге. Вот и тут он все крутил в голове начало речи. «Мы нашли его. К сожалению, убитым» — нет-нет, ненужная надежда в первых словах. «Его тело было в ящике» — стоп, лишние детали. Им пока не следует знать. «Его голову удалось обнаружить...» — вычеркнуть, плохо. «Лютера убили» — искажение правды, лучше изменить формулировку...  
К Иерихону Коннор приехал непривычно раздраженный. Наверное, перегрев, его сенсоры все еще не выдавали правильной температуры и аккуратно подстроить охлаждение не получалось. Снаружи никого не было. Странно. Коннор положил руку на пистолет, осторожно заходя и одновременно заглядывая в ноосферу.  
Хоровой вопль оглушил и чуть не заставил отпрыгнуть назад. Все столпились внутри. Андроиды висели на своих гнездах и сидели друг у друга на плечах, размахивали руками, вопили вслух и в ноосфере, прилипнув к активированным на полную мощность экранам. Передавал канал CNT. Камера сфокусировалась на лице Маркуса, за его плечом стоял улыбающийся Саймон. Очень внезапно.  
— ...Я хочу поблагодарить уважаемый Конгресс, Республиканскую партию и президента Уоррен за оказанное доверие...   
Стремительное сканирование эфира объяснило, что происходит. Полторы минуты назад с перевесом в 5.21% приняли законопроект о признании серийных номеров персональными данными, эквивалентными номеру социального страхования. После двух возвратов и трех с половиной чтений они все-таки добились своего. Кристина Уоррен объявила, что не будет использовать президентское право вето, поэтому законопроект вступит в силу, начиная с понедельника. Ввиду исключительной его важности в деле признания андроидов равноправным видом, разумеется.  
«Что-то случилось?» — спросила Норт, отступая от толпы.  
«Плохие новости про Лютера. Он не вернется».  
«Переписать хотя бы потенциально возможно? Да, я помню про закон»  
Коннор покачал головой, переслал ей кадр с линз. Ничего больше объяснять не потребовалось.   
«Я отведу Кару и Алису в сторону. Надо сообщить в безопасном месте. Давай не будем пока портить остальным праздник».  
Коннор кивнул. Но все-таки хотелось самому хоть на секунду расслабиться, присоединиться к ликованию.  
«Давно Саймон улетел?»   
«Еще в субботу. Хотел поддержать, если проект опять не пройдет», — Норт неярко улыбнулась, глядя на экран. Маркус продолжал свое интервью и объявлял давно известное для андроидов: что как только закон окончательно вступит в силу, они с Саймоном заключат официальный брак. Удивительно, но рейтинг поддержки андроидов, который неустанно вычислялся из общего поля высказываний, эмоциональных откликов и мнений, сейчас заметно прирос — как и одобрение в адрес госпожи президент, достигнувшее рекордных 46%. Кристина Уоррен определенно делала на них политический капитал, и на это следовало обратить внимание Маркуса — но, может, позже. Сейчас он был слишком искренне, неподдельно счастлив, когда прижимал сияющую ладонь к ладони Саймона.  
«Как ты себя чувствуешь, Норт?»  
«Я не особо люблю стоять за спиной Маркуса и молчать. Если на публике нельзя размахивать автоматом, то увольте, спасибо».  
Она улыбнулась. Что-то в ее выражении, а может, в ауре вокруг оставалось настороженным. Опасалась покушения или Коннор неправильно считал показатели мимики? Короткий осмотр окружающих показал второго андроида с таким же встревоженным лицом — их главного медика, Бена. Но ничего странного не происходило. Маркус договорил, пообещал обязательно назначить большую пресс-конференцию, и эфир перешел ведущему студии, озвучивающему основные положения нового закона и то, что он изменит в жизни простых американцев.  
Переговариваясь по связи и вслух, андроиды начали расходиться. Норт махнула, приглашая следом за ней в одну из уединенных комнат в задней части здания. Не в свое логово, конечно — туда она вообще мало кого пускала. Просто в одно из публично-уединенных пространств по классификации Джоша.

Кара и Алиса уже ждали там, схватившись друг за друга. Норт встала чуть в стороне. Коннор запер дверь и повернулся к ним, пытаясь найти слова и сглотнуть внезапную острую горечь.   
— Мы не успели.   
Они будто стали еще меньше. Алиса спрятала лицо у Кары на груди, а та, тоже с усилием сглотнув комок, спросила тихо:  
— Что с ним случилось? Что с ним... сделали? Почему?!  
Коннор подошел к экрану, активировал его ладонью, выводя фотографию первой жертвы, еще до прозекторского стола: хмурую женщину средних лет.  
— Лютер участвовал в боях, на которых погибла Криста Фергюссон. Я не думаю, что они знали друг друга.   
Алиса громко всхлипнула, но все же нашла в себе силы повернуться и посмотреть.   
— Он бы рассказал. Кто она?  
— Бездомная ветеранша. Она бралась за любую работу, даже за такую специфическую. В тот раз она победила и неосторожно повернулась спиной к своему противнику, Грегору Линдстрёму. Он, видимо в приступе гнева, ударил ее в затылок и мгновенно убил. Вскоре он тоже погиб — вероятно, в рамках самосуда банды, — Коннор вывел рядом фотографию мужчины, одну из старых, где он позировал, сжимая тяжелые стальные кулаки. — Видимо, Лютер увидел, как пытались избавиться от тел. Они считались бы пропавшими без вести, никто и никогда не узнал бы, что с ними случилось, а «Мясной цирк» продолжал перемалывать жизни. У нас уже есть подозрение, что жертв было куда больше. Лютер прервал эту цепочку, когда украл тело Кристы и выбросил его в Сент-Клэр, чтобы привлечь внимание властей. К сожалению, его поймали.  
Кара на мгновение зажмурилась, потом выпрямилась, крепко придерживая Алису за плечо.   
— Что с ним сделали?  
Вместо ответа Коннор вывел запись, которую нашел сегодня. Ту самую свежую видеозапись. Более старые тоже включали допросы. Все они вели к преступлениям, которые еще следовало раскрыть, но только одна заканчивалась так быстро и так трагично.  
Лютер висел на ремонтном стенде, похожем на тот, что был изъят у Златко, в очень непривычной одежде: частично измазанных в земле белых брюках и короткой белой футболке, открывавшей торс. На ней виднелись густые багровые, почти черные разводы.   
Его допрашивал один человек, полный темнокожий мужчина по имени Дерек Майерс, официально относившийся к службе безопасности Киберлайф. Он задавал вопросы, но не те, которые можно было бы ожидать от рядового охранника. Его очень интересовало, куда пропало тело Фергюссон, кто еще знает, не рассказывал ли Лютер кому-то о происходящем, какого черта проклятый андроид вообще принялся выдрючиваться. На все вопросы он получал только молчание. На третьей минуте от начала записи в комнату вошел другой мужчина, тоже опознанный без особых проблем: Джейсон Графф. В свободное от допросов время он работал директором по хуманизации Киберлайф. Он также был задержан в субботнем рейде.   
Запись устремилась к финалу.   
«Да забей ты, он еще наврет. Я память ему вскрою минут за сорок, только закончим тут слегка. И никаких проблем с боссом».   
Вот тут Лютер испугался.  
«Не надо! Я расскажу! Я расскажу!»  
Дерек закатил глаза:  
«Ну и хрена ли я тут долбался тогда? Пропустил финал такой драки, ты бы видел!»  
«Во-во. Чего жестянок допрашивать, если можно вытащить память и посмотреть, не понимаю. Это ж девиант, им вообще верить нельзя».   
Лютер замолчал и дождался, пока они выйдут. Оставалось всего десять секунд — и, как только дверь закрылась, он начал рваться. Частично заблокированные системы ограничивали ему радиус движения, но он отталкивался кончиками пальцев снова и снова, пока не зацепил осветительную стойку рядом с ремонтной платформой — и резким ударом вогнал ее в голову под углом, так, чтобы наверняка зацепить блоки памяти. Скин мигнул и пропал. Лютер замер в последней позе, тириум медленно вытекал, пропитывая его белую футболку дополнительным синим узором. Еще полторы секунды: и дверь хлопнула снова, впуская Дерека. Тот вскрикнул и отключил камеру. Кажется, он был не один, но Коннор, изучивший эти последние несколько кадров уже попиксельно, так и не смог определить даже приблизительные параметры второго человека, только определил цвет кожи — очень светлый, не смуглый. Возможно, это был вернувшийся Графф.

Тишину ничего не нарушало. Алиса замерла, стиснув зубы так, что ее лицо вдруг резко побледнело из-за ослабшего скина. Кара сжимала кулак и прижимала дочь сильнее. Норт, все так же в стороне, смотрела на них, не на экран, и как будто о чем-то напряженно размышляла. А может, прятала злость.   
— Мы сделаем все, чтобы он погиб не напрасно, — тихо сказал Коннор.   
Алиса шагнула вперед, из-под ладони Кары.  
— Я буду заниматься этим делом. Его могут развалить, использовать то, что формально это может считаться суицидом.   
— Лучше, если делом займется Виктор, — Коннор покачал головой. — Ты все еще учишься.   
Скин на ее лице почти пропал. Она вытянулась, как будто могла так стать выше.  
— Не лучше! Виктор не знает Лютера!   
— Алиса, — Кара снова тронула ее плечо. — Именно, потому что ты принимаешь так близко к сердцу...  
— Да! Я принимаю близко к сердцу и не понимаю, почему ВЫ так не принимаете! Он защищал меня! Он защищал нас всех! Всегда! — Алиса сбросила руку Кары с плеча и вышла, прямая и яростная, напоследок оглушительно грохнув дверью.  
Кара сползла на пол, обнимая колени, и Норт вдруг очутилась рядом, касаясь ее плеча. Коннор тоже тронул, передавая эмоциональный дамп своих частично заглушенных, но все-таки живых чувств. Ему тоже было больно. Очень хотелось причинить такую боль тем, кто убил Лютера. Не только исполнителям, но тем, кто за ними стоял.  
— Я должна была догадаться...  
— Нет, — Коннор сел на пол перед ней. — Нет, не должна. Это был только его выбор: пойти на бои.   
— Ты хочешь сказать, он виноват в своей смерти? — во взгляде Кары мелькнула вражда.  
— Нет. Я говорю, что ты в ней тоже не виновата. И Алиса. Она только учится, я видел конспекты...  
— Это не конспекты, — Кара поднялась, зримо собираясь с силами. — Это ее мысли по поводу услышанного. Виктор порекомендовал использовать метод переосмысления, он помогает в обучении. У Алисы сбоит корпус, а не процессор.   
— Я не хотел...  
— Я знаю, — Кара смягчила тон, тронула за ладонь, но не вернула инфодамп. Да и Коннор не открыл бы. Он не был уверен, что сможет перенести ее эмоции. — Я знаю. Спасибо, что показал нам эту запись, а не просто пересказал. Мне было важно увидеть то, что случилось, своими глазами.   
— Мы найдем, кто это сделал, и заставим их заплатить, — тихо сказала Норт. — Никто не отвертится.  
Коннор вмешался:  
— Без самосуда. У нас есть шанс провести дело официально. Виктор...  
Кара медленно покачала головой.  
— Это должна быть Алиса. Она права — мы все должны принять эту смерть близко к сердцу. Я уверена, что она справится в суде даже в этом маленьком корпусе.  
«Тебе лучше уйти», — передала Норт осторожно. Да. Разумно. Время поджимало, следовало вернуться в участок — и Коннор, скомкано попрощавшись, вышел через запасной ход, длинной дорогой вокруг всего старого склада, раздумывая о том, что только что увидел и что теперь с этим делать.

***  
Рабочий день все-таки начался, пусть и с большим опозданием. Коннор извинился за опоздание, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь: никто не обратил на него особого внимания. Мила с Линдой активно опрашивали потерпевшего, уверявшего, что видел в порту труп, но подойти и посмотреть испугался. Об этом определенно знало уже все отделение. Ольгерт с Тиной занимались документами по последнему крупному аресту: драка в клубе закончилась парой трупов. Рид сидел за своим столом один.   
Наконец-то появился момент проверить несрочные сообщения. В основном это были поздравления, ими просто засыпало — от Джоша до пробужденного 129. Некоторые явно рассылались пачкой, просто чтобы поделиться радостью от победы. Только Ричард ничего не написал.  
Коннор отправил ему сообщение: «Что-то случилось? Я не вижу тебя на работе».  
«Я взял отгул. Капитан Фаулер просил зайти, он очень хочет поставить и тебе отгул на конец недели».   
«Мне не нужно».  
«Поверь, он очень убедителен», — Ричард прислал краткий дамп — буквально запись улыбки. — «Я решил провести этот день со своей новой собакой. Не был уверен, что Гэвин разрешит его оставить».  
Собакой? Неужели он все-таки взял того сонного бульдога? Кольнуло странной ревностью — не к Ричарду, к самой возможности вот так взять и завести себе пса.  
«Тебе не нужно спрашивать его разрешение на собственных питомцев».  
«Но лучше спросить, если я все еще хочу жить в его доме», — Ричард и это сообщение снабдил улыбкой, показывая, что не хочет спорить всерьез. Коннор спохватился. Он и сам не собирался ругаться.  
Следующим сообщением пришла пачка фотографий. Верно, тот самый «крокодил», о котором предупреждал добродушный водитель: белый с рыжим пятном. Он уже не выглядел сонным. Вообще сейчас Коннор был склонен согласиться с водителем. Прямоугольный и состоящий из сплошных мышц бульдог смотрел серьезно и недобро, даже когда подставлял брюхо. Ричарда это ни капли не смущало. Он решительно втирал в короткую шерсть свежую порцию биогеля.   
Что-то странное колыхнулось под привычным уже льдом, но Коннор не посмел углубляться в эту мысль. И снова — зависть? Желание протянуть руку и проверить, правда ли этот черный нос такой мокрый, каким выглядит на фотографиях?  
Пришлось торопливо сворачивать разговор, передавая поздравления с их общей победой, и возвращаться к работе. Часть задержанных прямо сейчас перевозили в Центральное отделение: следовало незаметно выпустить капитана Аллена. Вместе с ним ехал и Майерс с адвокатом, очень удачно. Коннор вызвался провести дополнительный допрос, мотивируя свежеоткрывшимися данными, и вернулся к актуальным документам. Он не особенно ожидал, что лейтенант Штерн одобрит этот запрос.  
— Коннор! Ко мне в кабинет! — капитан Фаулер выглянул из кабинета.  
Разговоры стихли, но только на пару секунд.

Самой очевидной причиной вызова показался поздний выход на смену.  
— Я приношу извинения за опоздание, параллельное расследование...  
— Расслабься, я не собираюсь устраивать выволочку, — Фаулер непривычно улыбнулся. — Во-первых, поздравляю с успехом. Штерн уже выразила сдержанное желание сманить половину андроидов отдела, это прекрасный знак. Поскольку ты проработал почти четверо суток без отдыха, тебе положен отгул.  
— При всем уважении, сэр, я способен...  
— Да-да, ты андроид, спишь два часа в ночь, — Фаулер откинулся на кресло и с удивительным легкомыслием махнул рукой. Похоже, он прекрасно отдохнул за выходные. — В этом-то и дело.   
— Если кто-то выражает неудовольствие тем, что я беру ночные часы...  
Выражение стало сложнее, так, что Коннор не был уверен, как его прочитать. Глубоко вздохнув, Фаулер снова оперся на локти, кивнул на стул, призывая сесть. Пришлось послушаться. Что-то странное снова творилось со светом: все казалось странно малиновым. Пришлось торопливо перекалибровать баланс белого на ближайший лист бумаги. Он, кажется, был все-таки с оттенком, но все лучше, чем искаженное цветовое восприятие.  
— Давай по пунктам, Коннор. Во-первых, да, ты прав — не все в отделе довольны, что вы такие трудоспособные. Дело не в том, что кто-то жалуется. Это просто осложняет атмосферу, раздражение копится, копится и может прорваться, а я этого не люблю. Во-вторых, и это важно: я вообще-то не люблю трудоголиков. Говорю как человек, чьи собственные переработки едва не кончились разводом, — он прижал руку к груди и слегка поклонился. — Люди боролись за право работать по восемь часов в день не просто так. Оставшееся время есть на что потратить ничуть не менее продуктивно.  
— Я понимаю, сэр. Я постараюсь не брать лишних часов.  
— Ты не понимаешь. Я не хочу тебя ограничить в работе, потому что ты работаешь слишком хорошо. Я... Ох, как с вами иногда сложно! Что Рид норовит оттарабанить трое суток, что ты!.. Так.  
Фаулер затемнил стены, чтобы их не было видно снаружи, обошел стол и сел на него. Коннор растерялся окончательно.  
— Слушай, у тебя очень хорошие перспективы. Ты умный, Коннор. Умный и обычно умеешь думать немного наперед. Вон какой доклад шикарный написал про то, что нельзя вас оценивать по маркетинговым материалам.  
Оказывается, капитан его все-таки прочитал. Неожиданная и приятная новость.   
— Да, когда эксперимент закончится, найм андроидов не из линий детективов может оказаться очень продуктивным.  
— Вот сам же соображаешь — идет эксперимент. На вас смотрит вся страна, все начальники вплоть до Белого дома. Смотрят и думают, готовы доверить вам спины подчиненных или нет. А еще смотрят и думают, выгодно ли это. Коннор, когда ты сейчас пашешь сутками, ты подкладываешь вот такенную свинью себе самому в будущем и всем, кто придет. Потому что ты — именно ты — устанавливаешь ожидания. И если эти ожидания будут «пахать сутками», то именно это от вас и будут ждать. Забудь про отпуск, выходные и спокойные ночи, работа не кончится никогда.   
Коннор невольно улыбнулся, выслушивая эту прочувствованную тираду:  
— Слышен большой жизненный опыт.  
— Именно. Вот попадешь в когти Штерн, живо сообразишь, о чем я. Не для протокола, но она не понимает, что такое выгорание. Если она железная, то и все должны забыть про жизнь вне работы. А так не бывает, Коннор, не бывает! Отсюда имеем травмы, выгорания, необоснованные применения силы, иски и лишние трупы. Хэнк за себя постоять может, а вот про тебя я так не уверен, — Фаулер постучал по столу. — Совсем не уверен. У тебя есть планы на вечер?  
— Я собирался на тренировку.   
— Отлично. Не отменяй, даже если Штерн будет настаивать. А она будет настаивать, я гарантирую: ты им, считай, клад Моргана выкопал и в руки передал. Этого достаточно. Мне нужен один из моих лучших детективов тут, причем в полном сознании, а не падающий в обморок от усталости и перегруза. Я доступно объяснил?  
— Более чем доступно, капитан. Я могу взять отгул в четверг?   
Странное выражение лица снова стало читаемым — Фаулер повеселел, показал большой палец и вернулся в свое кресло, как будто ничего не было.   
— В четверг так в четверг. Однажды ты сможешь стать капитаном, Коннор. Если окажешься обучаемым и не позволишь этой работе сожрать тебя заживо. Поздравляю, кстати, с легализацией. Я жду, что все андроиды пройдут регистрацию в понедельник: номер, имя при наличии, особые приметы. Форма будет устаканиваться. Потом чтобы все завели банковские счета и предоставили их в бухгалтерию. Тогда получите зарплату в нормальной форме уже в следующем месяце. Вопросы?  
— Вопросов нет. И... спасибо, капитан Фаулер. Это было очень познавательно. 

***

Уточнение просьбы о допросе пришло неожиданно быстро: «Ожидает личного рассмотрения». Но не отказ. Хорошо. На ресепшне раздался шум, посетителей громко просили держаться в стороне.  
Мимо детективов к допросным провели знакомого полного мужчину, Майерса. Следом за ним шел капитан Аллен, все еще в том же виде, в котором был задержан, только без шлема: только в брюках и тяжелых армейских ботинках, с обнаженным торсом. Татуировка на плече и до сих пор, несмотря на биогель, сбитые кулаки выглядели очень колоритно. Тина громко присвистнула вслед. Мила тоже проводила его неожиданно заинтересованным взглядом. Люди в черной спецназовской униформе были все как один с закрытыми лицами, не считая лейтенанта Штерн.  
— Коннор, никуда не уходи, — приказала она. — Мне нужно будет с тобой поговорить.  
Она направилась прямиком в офис Фаулера, сразу за ней стены снова затемнились. 

Через минуту капитан Аллен вышел, потирая запястья со следами наручников. Он неловко улыбался и оглядывался с надеждой:  
— Мы же это забудем, да?  
— Ноль шансов, — Тина подняла терминал. — Скажи «круууть».   
— Танковые наступают и занимают высоту! — Рид вскинул кулак. — Переоденься, пока на сувениры не порвали.   
— Я думал о вас лучше, — Аллен осмотрел хихикающих детективов с осуждением, но замер, наткнувшись взглядом на ответный взгляд Милы. — Мне потребуется наилучшая защита. Не сопроводите? — он протянул руку. Та поднялась и похлопала по пистолету на поясе.  
— Сопровожу.   
Они удалились во внезапной тишине. Тина уставилась на Линду, открыв рот. Та прожестикулировала что-то невнятное, и обе резко уткнулись в терминалы.  
«Детективы!» — осуждающе передал Ольгерт Коннору. — «Мила давно обнаружила в себе ответный интерес и обдумывала концепцию свидания с Алленом, а они только что заметили!»  
«Я не знал, что пробужденным бывают интересны романтические встречи».  
Ольгерт с абсолютно серьезным лицом переслал смешок. Любопытно. Есть о чем поразмыслить — Мила или приближалась к девиации, или он что-то не понимал в пробужденных. Второе вероятнее.   
За своими переживаниями Коннор совершенно забыл, что вообще-то мониторил линию RK900. Привык, что они справляются сами.   
На всякий случай он отсканировал их людей. Тина Чэнь выглядела замечательно: ее цвет лица явно улучшился с тех пор, как она была патрульной, а намечающиеся мешки под глазами разгладились. Ольгерт не жил с ней, но они явно тепло и много общались и вне работы, что легко следовало из ее социальных сетей. Близость девиации ощущалась и тут: чего только стоило решение изменить гендерный маркер, несмотря на сложности с корпусом. Старая линия поведения, по которой Ольгерт вписывался на роль «старшей сестры» полностью исчезла, замещенная здоровой близостью интересов: они ездили на стрельбище, волонтерили в зоопарке с живыми и тириумными животными, играли в пейнтбол и фанатели по одной бейсбольной команде.   
На их фотографиях то и дело мелькали Мила и Линда — несомненно, дружили все четверо. Поселить свою коллегу на чердаке семейного дома было, конечно, любопытным решением, но Мила уходила туда каждый вечер. На фотографиях она сидела за столом большой семьи Перес, как равная. Вписываться в роль значимого человека и не потребовалось — Линда с удивительной легкостью приняла иную натуру подруги.   
Взгляд перешел на Рида. Сканирование вдруг выдало очень странный результат: на месте его правого глаза подсветило неровную полусферу, распознав ее как «биокомпонент #FFFF». Его голова чуть-чуть шевельнулась в естественном движении, и повторное сканирование показало обычный человеческий глаз без аномалий. Гематома на веке над ним выцвела, но все еще оставалась ясно различимой. Еще два сканирования подтвердили: обычный глаз, даже линзы, о которой говорил Ричард в декабре, не было. Коннор удалил первоначальный результат и пометил его нерелевантным. В раздражении, с которым он это сделал, была и доля страха. Если система сканирования сломается, то ему придется покинуть должность. Никому не нужен детектив, неспособный различить элементарные вещи!  
Лейтенант Штерн вышла из офиса очевидно раздраженная.   
— Коннор, на пару слов!  
Они отправились не в переговорную, а в комнату наблюдения при допросной, где сидел, прикованный к столу, Дерек Майерс. Рядом с ним, постукивая пальцами по колену, без комфорта располагалась незнакомая женщина: высокая, плечистая, с прямыми черными волосами и очень смуглой кожей. В ее внешности было что-то неуловимо знакомое, но имя — Гленн Уиздом, адвокатесса, приводов не имеется — ничего не всколыхнуло. Возможно, просто показалось: на темнокожих и мулатах типа система распознавания иногда выдавала ложные срабатывания о сходстве. Печальное наследие изначального расизма тех, кто обучал первые версии нейросетей, было до сих пор не вполне изжито. А может, дело было в другом: Гленн на 89% совпадала внешне с покойной Сарой Лит, которую Коннор видел только на фотографиях. Обычная ошибка построения объемной модели. Коннор приказал себе не беспокоиться лишний раз. Отказали пока только датчики температуры и немного сбоило цветное зрение.  
Переживания промелькнули за время, недоступное для внимания человека, и Коннор вернулся в реальность, услышав вопрос.  
— С чего ты его допросить вдруг захотел?  
— Он косвенно причастен к смерти Лютера. Андроида.   
— Да, я в курсе, кто у нас жертвы. Это в том видео, которое ты прислал? У меня не было времени посмотреть.   
Самым удобным экраном оказался тот, который располагался на обратной стороне одностороннего зеркала допросной. Изображение выглядело полупрозрачным, но достаточно хорошо различимым. Как только из внутренних динамиков раздался голос Дерека, адвокатесса повернула голову. Она смотрела на свое отражение, наверное, но казалось, что прямо на них.  
Штерн досмотрела запись и еще немного постояла в молчании.  
— Любопытно, — уронила она, наконец. — Значит, он повредил себе банки данных сознательно?  
— Да. Лютер беспокоился, что под удар попадут его близкие, другие девианты. Я полагаю, что небезосновательно.   
— Весьма возможно. Второй хрен уже вышел под залог, но по крайней мере с этим поговорим. Смотри, Коннор, без глупостей: у этой адвокатши один костюм тысяч за двадцать и сумка за столько же. Охранник ее бы себе не позволил.  
— Это первое уголовное дело мисс Уиздом.  
Штерн аж повернулась.  
— Ты уверен? Выглядит самоуверенно с ее стороны.  
— Она выступала в нескольких мелких делах, отстаивая интересы Киберлайф, но все они были исключительно финансовыми, с виртуальным рассмотрением. Возможно, попытка утвердиться в новом поле заставила ее сбросить цену.  
— Или что-то тут нечисто, — пробормотала Штерн. — Раньше консультировала, например, а теперь вылезла на свет... В любом случае, думай, что говоришь, и не ляпни лишнего. Это он тебе выдает информацию, а не ты ему.  
Коннор кивнул и наконец-то получил разрешение провести допрос. Изнутри камеры он еще раз взглянул, подстроив зрение под поляризацию стекла: к Штерн зашел капитан Фаулер,   
— Это что, андроид? — Майерс уставился на Коннора, потом посмотрел на Уиздом. — Меня андроид будет допрашивать теперь? Я ничего не знаю!  
— Мой клиент предпочел бы человека в качестве офицера, рассматривающего его дело.  
— Увы, я имею разрешение проводить допрос. Вам придется смириться с моим происхождением. Меня зовут Коннор. Детектив Коннор, — он слегка кивнул.  
Майерс очень волновался, сердце у него колотилось, как бешеное, причем неравномерно. Успокоить его или припугнуть? Визуально ничего не выдавало его секретной работы в допросной: обычный немолодой, полный мужчина, сейчас очень испуганный. Судя по личному делу, был женат, но жена умерла два с половиной года назад, остались две дочери семнадцати и тринадцати лет. Запрос медицинских данных показал, что у него стоит достаточно дорогой кардиостимулятор, обновленный не по страховке всего несколько месяцев назад. Да еще этот пристальный взгляд его адвокатессы...   
Уиздом, которую Коннор тоже просканировал для уверенности, отличалась разве что ледяным спокойствием: сердце билось ровно и размеренно, никаких признаков болезни или особых примет не было видно. Жаль, не измерить температуру.   
— Я не понимаю, почему меня все еще держат! Я все давно сказал!  
Коннор выбрал спокойный подход.  
— Открылись новые данные, мистер Майерс. Уточните, пожалуйста, чем вы занимались в «Мясном цирке» шестого июня, во время предпоследнего мероприятия.  
— Я уже все это рассказывал! — он посмотрел на адвокатессу, но та кивнула, беззвучно приказывая отвечать. — Ладно. Я работал там охранником, окей? Просто подработка на выходные, за нее хорошо платили! Стой себе в стороне и следи, чтобы никто не шарахался лишний! Меня так в субботу и повязали, я вообще снаружи был!  
— То есть в течение всего мероприятия шестого июня вы были снаружи? Вы уверены?   
— Мой клиент отказывается отвечать на этот вопрос, — быстро сказала Уиздом.  
— Вы знаете Джейсона Граффа? Встречались когда-то?   
Майерс весь взмок, в панике уставился на Уиздом, но та безжалостно кивнула.  
— Да. Ну как встречались: он тоже на боях был, вот все, что я знаю! Мы не друзья там, вместе не выпиваем!  
Коннор кивнул, принимая эту информацию — в целом, не прямая ложь. Они могли действительно не употреблять вместе алкоголь.   
— Вы знаете андроида по имени Лютер? Он выглядит так, — над ладонью отобразилась небольшая рамка с его прижизненной фотографией. — Более двух метров ростом. Возможно, носил белый костюм.  
Интересная переглядка повторилась. Адвокатесса снова кивнула, потом прошептала ему на ухо: «Сейчас, Дерек. Говори все, что знаешь». Повисла тишина. Майерс задвигал губами, беззвучно складывая " п-о-м-о-г-и м-н-е«.  
— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? — спросил Коннор.  
Уиздом стремительно уставилась на Майерса. У того на лбу выступили крупные капли пота, а сердце билось уже с опасной частотой.  
— Я... Извините, у меня живот прихватило! Можно отойти ненадолго? Потом все расскажу, честное слово! Просто не хочу позориться при даме!  
— Расскажите, это недолго, мистер Майерс, — настойчиво повторила Уиздом.  
Любопытно. Коннор поднялся и отцепил наручники от стола.  
— Я могу вас сопроводить. Без глупостей, пожалуйста.  
— Не смейте допрашивать моего клиента без меня!  
— Никакого допроса не будет, разумеется. Я просто отведу его в туалет, а потом верну. Поднимайтесь. Не стоит ничего говорить без присутствия вашего адвоката.  
Всю дорогу Майерс бессвязно благодарил. Сканирование не могло показать, на самом деле ему нужно или это уловка, чтобы оказаться подальше от Уиздом, но Коннор решил рассмотреть второй вариант. Он тоже зашел и замер рядом с кабинкой, изучая свое отражение. Адвокатесса осталась снаружи.  
Секунду спустя раздался громкий шепот:  
— Пшш! Мужик, ты там? Слушай, она меня убьет, если узнает, что я говорю. Не в плане убьет морально, а чисто физически кокнет.  
— Вы находитесь в полицейском участке, мистер Майерс. Вас никто не тронет, поверьте.  
В ответ раздался сдавленный смешок. Судя по звуку, Майерс стоял в углу, прижавшись лицом к щели так, чтобы шептать можно было потише. Но он действительно был в безопасности. Стрелять никто бы не начал, яд тоже не подсунуть, аллергий не было. Даже его модель кардиостимулятора не предполагала внешнего доступа: он автоматически пересылал данные, но не мог ничего принимать.   
— Слушай, чувак, Коннор, я хочу в программу защиты свидетелей. Я и дочки, иначе мне пизда, честное слово, там такие хуевины за ними стоят, ты не поверишь! Всех сдам нахер! Она хочет, чтобы я себя засадил, признался в том, что всех поубивал, и типа я зло, все чистенькие вышли, слышь! А если распизжусь, то меня кокнут, а как девчонки без меня?  
— У Лютера тоже была дочь. Ей тяжело без него.  
Что-то странное происходило с корпусом. Снова исказились цвета, мысли поплыли, и вдруг стало сложно удерживаться на ногах. Коннор активизировал подключение к ноосфере и медленно, смутно удивился тому, как она расплывается. Прочитать ничего не удалось: связь накрылась. Странно. Очень... странно. А голос все звучал и звучал:  
— Да не хотел я, чтобы он себя грохнул, я честно не думал, что все так обернется! Думал, что только про эту девчонку говорим, понимаешь? Я честное слово хотел, чтобы он все рассказал и все, никакого копания в памяти, а он же уперся! Этот Джейсон слегка без башки, с ним ебать просто как сложно бывает, я его знаю, не люблю, но знаю, он не только хуманизацией занимается! Он еще... Ох...Мне... что-то...   
— Майерс?   
— В груди... больно... звони спасате...  
Из-за тонкой двери раздался глухой удар от падения. Снаружи, в отделе, что-то громко бухнуло, потом еще и еще: всего пять хлопков. Кто-то отчаянно завопил. Завыла пожарная тревога, и вдруг резко погас свет. Коннор заставлял себя думать сквозь ускользающие мысли: какое-то внешнее воздействие. Сильное. Опасное. Нужно уйти с линии поражения. Вероятно, она направлена на Майерса. Кардиостимулятор отключился, он умирает или уже мертв.  
Перед глазами вылезали сообщения об ошибках, в которых были одни сбойные символы. Включался и гас обратный отсчет, пока Коннор упрямо полз к выходу. И вдруг явления ослабли, а еще через метр — прекратились. Последние сообщения об ошибках оказались ясными и четкими: обнаружено интенсивное микроволновое излучение на частоте 2.4 ГГц, сработали предохранители, тириум нагрелся до сорока градусов и потерял свойства к передаче информации. О — вот это было неожиданно. Кажется, что-то в мозговом модуле после такой встряски вернулось в норму.   
Дверь распахнулась, впуская Штерн с фонариком и пистолетом наготове.  
— Ты живой вообще?!  
— Я — да. Майерс мертв.   
— С ним-то что?!  
— Отказ сердца. Кардиостимулятор сгорел. Что произошло?  
— В душе не ебу! Там несколько телефонов ебнули как гранаты, разбираемся!  
Штерн помогла ему подняться, заглянула в кабинку. Коннор вернулся в зону с опаской, но излучение уже пропало. Предположение оказалось верным: ни пульса, ни дыхания. Реанимационные мероприятия в такой ситуации не имели смысла. Хронометр синхронизировался с сетью и оказалось, что прошло четыре минуты. Все были слишком заняты взрывами снаружи, но здание успели обесточить — на всякий случай.  
Сразу напротив двери — Коннор отсканировал, выходя — в шкафу стояла микроволновая печь с привычно приоткрытой дверцей, из которой полз тонкий дымок. Гипсокартонная стена без металлического каркаса была полностью радиопроницаемой. Из спринклеров еще капала вода на людей и уже отключившуюся технику. Пострадавших собрали и оказывали первую помощь. Посеревшая Тина сидела в стороне, ее обрабатывали с двух сторон Линда и Ольгерт, у которого тириум пропитал всю светлую толстовку. Тине пришлось срезать джинсы до длины шортов, открывая на правой ноге след ожога и мелкой шрапнели, впившейся в кожу, на левой — тоже ожог, но от кипятка: длинный, до щиколотки. Взорвалась рация и облило кипятком из обезумевшей кофемашины — это отслеживалось элементарно. Ольгерт тоже пострадал от своей рации, но опасности травмы не представляли.  
Риду зацепило руку, его перевязывал офицер Браун, отделавшийся незначительными царапинами. Капитан Фаулер допрашивал адвокатессу. Та уверяла, что просто стояла напротив туалета и ничего не видела..   
Коннор срочно выдернул в ноосферу Ольгерта.   
«Что тут произошло?»  
«Я начал терять сознание, когда стоял за столом на кухне. Пока все суетились вокруг меня, взорвались несколько аккумуляторов. Тогда я догадался, что происходит, и смог выйти из-под удара». Вместе с его ответом пришла запись с линз. Еще несколько андроидов тут же ответили на запрос, передавая данные.  
Капитан Фаулер отошел от Уиздом и спросил тоном, перекрывшим весь шум:  
— Кто-нибудь собрал общую картину?  
Коннор поднял руку, отрываясь от анализа видеозаписей. Они не показали ничего полезного: только Рид за несколько секунд до начала воздействия пристально смотрел в сторону кухни, но и все. Возможно, он разглядывал Уиздом, а не микроволновку, но данных не хватало.  
— Задержанный мертв, — заявила Штерн, выходя из-за дверей туалета. — Откачивать нечего, могу отвечать головой. Что за херня тут произошла-то?  
— Коннор, пройдем с нами, — приказал Фаулер.

Они собрались в одной из изолированных переговорных, в которых данные однозначно не могли утечь наружу. За несколько секунд Коннор успел обработать недостающий материал и теперь достаточно четко понимал, что случилось.  
— Это убийство, — заявил он, как только дверь закрылась. — Не случайность, не стечение обстоятельств. Это было убийство, его цель — Дерек Майерс.  
Штерн кивнула:  
— Я заинтригована. Давай по пунктам.  
Коннор вывел на экран основные точки моделирования: просьба Майерса об участии в программе защиты свидетелей, внезапный поток микроволновой энергии, который вывел из строя кардиостимулятор.  
— Ситуация достаточно очевидна, — заключил Коннор. — Наша микроволновая печь имеет выход в сеть. Она подключена к общей сети IOT устройств, которая проложена по зданию и достаточно хорошо защищена. Обычно доступ использовался для загрузки обновлений прошивки, но при желании можно было использовать его другим способом.   
— Нет, нет, стоп. Я всегда думал, что дверца физически замыкает контур, и пока она не закрыта, начать разогрев нельзя, — вмешался капитан Фаулер.  
— И вы правы. Но инженеры Bosch решили, что закрывать дверцу для тестирования слишком скучно. Поэтому они установили возможность обойти это ограничение программно. Разумеется, оно не документировано, но энтузиасты давно провели реверс-инжиниринг подобной модели. У человека поиск подобной информации и последующее перепрограммирование устройства заняло бы от недели до месяца. У андроида — от пятнадцати до двадцати пяти секунд. Конечно, я предполагаю, что у человека уже есть инженерное образование и опыт разработки подобных устройств от пяти лет, а наш предполагаемый андроид является девиантом. У пробужденных немного больше ограничений, которые помешают взламывать пропиетарное программное обеспечение для причинения вреда людям. Впрочем, и это возможно, но мы не регистрировали непробужденных андроидов в значимом радиусе вокруг отделения. Ни одного из знакомых девиантов я не могу заподозрить в подобном поведении и попрошу не сбрасывать со счетов возможность предварительной загрузки взломанного программного обеспечения с активацией по некоему сигналу от, предположительно, госпожи Уиздом.  
Люди внимательно слушали. Даже странно было, что никто не мешал изложить ситуацию: от изначальных направлений взглядов до распространения волны по схеме помещения.  
— Итак, андроид, — заключила Штерн.   
— Это мог быть человек, — напомнил Коннор. — В деле замешаны сотрудники Киберлайф, среди них много блестящих инженеров. Если честно, после изучения этой принципиальной схемы у меня остался только один вопрос: почему раньше не происходило подобных покушений? Это же очевидно.  
— Сомнительно... — пробормотала Штерн.  
Фаулер рубанул:  
— Возможно, их не раскрыли. Не было андроидов, чтобы построить такую подробную схему, например, дело сочли ошибочным срабатыванием и закрыли. Итак, на повестке дня убийство, и я понятия не имею, кто мог его произвести таким странным образом. И что теперь делать, тоже неочевидно.  
— Мне очевидно, — ответил Коннор, не давая Штерн вставить комментарий. — Прежде всего, нужно взять под защиту или в программу защиты свидетелей дочерей Майерса. Они могут что-то знать, или противник может полагать, что они что-то знают. В любом случае их могут убить по десятку причин, включая очевидную, для устрашения остальных вовлеченных.  
— У нас тут не маньяки, а наркоторговцы! — вмешалась Штерн.- Но признаю, обычно они действуют намного проще. Тут какая-то хрень творится.  
— Лучше не скажешь, — Фаулер побарабанил по столу. — Согласен. Дочек надо взять под защиту немедленно, я отправлю за ними команду. Надеюсь, мы не опоздаем.  
Коннор несколько мгновений позволил себе молча анализировать варианты, не вмешиваясь в краткую перепалку, кто должен заняться эвакуацией: патрульные офицеры Центрального или подчиненные лейтенанта Штерн.  
— Есть шанс пустить противника по ложному следу, — сказал он, подобрав оптимальный вариант. — Я заметил, что пресса все еще не подхватила информацию о серии арестов в субботу.  
— Самая тихая операция в моей жизни, — подтвердила Штерн. — Обычно нас замечают очень быстро.  
— Я предполагаю, что задержанные крайне не хотят огласки. Следовательно, огласка быть должна. В конце концов, среди задержанных вице-мэр Детройта! — Коннор вывел на экран наиболее звездные имена. — Как минимум у нас, андроидов, есть журналистка, которая очень внимательно слушает и не перевирает факты. Через нее можно пустить дезинформацию, по которой мы проверяем бэкграунд присутствовавших в попытке найти подозрительного инженера, но приходим к выводу, что дело было в неисправной микросхеме.  
Штерн почему-то хмыкнула, Фаулер тоже улыбнулся:  
— Хорошая идея. Твоя журналистка что, младшая Клементе, что ли? Ридова любимица?  
— У вас уже детективы журналистов прикармливают напрямую? Вот охамели, — Штерн снова фыркнула.   
Атмосфера в переговорной стремительно улучшалась. Предложенный путь оказался всем по вкусу: взять дочерей Майерса под защиту, начать распространение дезинформации и найти все-таки источник взлома сети.   
Коннор долго сомневался, стоит ли говорить про подозрительное направление взгляда Гэвина Рида или нет, но решил оставить его при себе.

Когда они вышли, часть последствий уже ликвидировали. Микроволновая печь выгорела так, что восстановить загруженную программу не представлялось возможности. Создатели разумно защитили себя, уничтожив чип. Системные инженеры еще искали точку входа в сеть IOT. Пострадавшие отправились в больницу, адвокат Уиздом оставалась поблизости, потому что ее не отпускала Мила.  
— Я определенно зарегистрировала пять хлопков, а указано только четыре взрыва! — раздраженно вещала она. — Мисс Уиздом, не заставляйте меня получать ордер на обыск ваше сумочки!  
Та закатила глаза.  
— Да, да, у меня оба раза хлопнуло! Смартфон, и он кстати был уникального выпуска, с золотой окантовкой — раз. И перцовый баллончик — два! Вы точно уверены, что открывать надо? Вот прямо сейчас, в закрытом помещении с отключенными кондиционерами?  
Мила не сдавалась:  
— Мы можем пройти на полигон утилизации взрывоопасных отходов и там вскрыть вашу сумочку!  
Коннор оставил ей просьбу проинформировать о ходе дела, и еще раз мимоходом просканировал адвокатессу. Несомненно человек. Странной была только ее температура — не больше тридцати пяти градусов — но и это можно было списать на то, что активированные сенсоры не откалиброваны.  
Оставалось подумать еще о том, как бы совместить активную работу и тренировку, но долго размышлять не пришлось. Шелли Лит прислала оповещение: занятие отменялось по личным причинам. Она приносила извинения участникам и предупреждала, что занятий не будет в течение недели минимум, но зал работает и можно будет тренироваться с другими инструкторами или получить компенсацию.  
Что же. Одной проблемой меньше. Коннор вернулся к анализу, отслеживая одновременно десятки параметров и составляя полную карту нападения. Кто бы ни убил Дерека Майерса, за тривиальными причинами вроде неисправности микросхемы ему было не скрыться.


	16. Глава 15. Коннор Андерсон

**16 июня. Коннор Андерсон.**

Отгул. Очень странное ощущение: быть не на работе. Коннор при отходе ко сну сознательно заблокировал большинство триггеров, чтобы поднимающийся на смену Хэнк его не разбудил. После долгих часов переработки его системы и вправду начали все чаще сбоить, так что вчера вечером, заканчивая второй объемный отчет для лейтенанта Штерн (сразу после первого объемного отчета капитану Фаулеру), Коннор чувствовал себя совсем разбитым. Он едва не проехал на красный из-за очередного сбоя зрения! Нет, больше так перерабатывать ему попросту не позволял корпус.  
Хэнк уже спал, когда Коннор вернулся. Пришлось действовать очень тихо — не хотелось его будить. Коннор даже собирался лечь на диване, но в последний момент решил не расстраивать Хэнка: тот вечно воспринимал это как сигнал недовольства, а не разумную предосторожность и заботу.  
Сейчас же, в глубокой тишине и абсолютной темноте, не имеющей ничего общего с темнотой настоящей, Коннор думал о том, что Хэнк ушел — не мог не уйти, на часах отмечено было уже восемь сорок пять. Хэнк так хорошо держался: никаких опозданий на смену, никаких регулярных загулов по барам, даже ставки на скачках почти пропали. Нет, в феврале они один раз ходили, Коннор тогда без особых сложностей предугадал победу молодой кобылы, и Хэнк решил, наверное, что с ним неинтересно. А может, дело было в напряжении — Коннору участвовать в нелегальной активности было попросту дискомфортно, а отмечать вокруг десятки мелких и крупных нарушений без возможности привлечь виновных к ответственности — тем более неприятно.  
«Когда-нибудь ты расслабишься, и мы снова сходим вместе», — сказал тогда Хэнк.   
Коннору вдруг не понравилось, что мысль о нем мелькнула в прошедшем времени, пусть это действительно и произошло в прошлом. Нет, нет, нет. Внезапная паническая мысль о потере заставила Коннора активировать все сигнальные системы, и грохот буквально оглушил так, что он едва не слетел с кровати.  
Храп. Это был храп. Хэнк лежал рядом, перекинув тяжелую руку поперек груди Коннора, и оглушительно храпел ему прямо в ухо. Одеяло сбилось куда-то в ноги, в доме было очень тепло: солнце уже встало и активно нагревало крышу. Стоило чуть шевельнуться, и звук пропал: Хэнк сильнее повернулся, лежа уже почти на животе, лицом в подушку. Он сонно хмыкнул и засопел уже в более приятном тембре. Очень осторожно двигаясь под его рукой, Коннор повернулся так, чтобы смотреть на лицо. Коротко обстриженная борода смялась и торчала как попало, волосы растрепались, на щеке остался след подушки. Дыхание пахло сигаретным дымом. Коснувшись языком века, Коннор отсканировал, что алкоголь Хэнк не принимал и про лекарства вчера не забыл. Тепло растеклось по груди, заставляя совсем по-человечески улыбаться. Тревога отошла на второй план. По какой бы причине он не пропускал работу, она определенно была совершенно уважительной.   
Свист сменился коротким смешным всхрюком, потом длинным сладким зевком, как обычно бывало на полноценных выходных. Хэнк, не выпуская добычу из-под лапы, приподнялся и еще раз зевнул, проморгался, выходя из дремоты.  
— Коннор? Ты чего еще тут?   
— Могу вернуть тот же самый вопрос. У меня отгул, Фаулер настаивал.  
— И у меня. Штерн внезапно приказала спать до опупения, пока не перестану разлагать ее сотрудников своей сонной рожей.   
Фыркнув, Хэнк ткнулся теплыми губами в щеку. Потом вдруг отодвинулся, уставившись с непонятным лицом. Коннору пришлось хорошенько подумать, чтобы осознать, что это за выражение: опаска. Он боялся, что заступил черту. Что Коннор еще злится из-за Сумо и не хочет близости.  
Самым лучшим решением показалось приподняться и поцеловать в ответ. Все те мрачные чувства, которые разъедали его изнутри, еще не пропали, но параллельно с ними можно было, оказывается, испытывать совсем другие. Вот эту нежность например. Настойчивое желание прижать в ответ, наслаждаясь длинным, сладким, почти забытым за прошедшие дни поцелуем. Он злился на Хэнка, горевал из-за Сумо, но еще и любил, и соскучился по близости, хотел показать, что все еще тут, рядом, никуда не пропадет.   
— Я так по тебе скучаю на работе, — Хэнк скользнул ладонью по спине, прижал крепче, что ткнулся лбом в лоб и так замер, зажмурившись.   
Из-под седых ресниц выступила влага, Коннор слизнул ее — не для анализа, а просто так. Выход для нежности, распиравшей грудь до боли.   
— Я тоже. Одному намного сложнее. Я так привык, что ты всегда рядом.   
Почему-то из-за этих слов влаги стало больше. Хэнк скользнул вниз, пряча лицо на шее. Они обнялись — крепко, сильно, с каким-то отчаянием или, наоборот, с прорвавшейся нежностью. Впервые за эти дни чудовище ярости внутри унялось и замолчало, прекратив раздирать свою клетку. Может, этого не хватало — такого спокойного, длинного утра, предназначенного только для них. Никто не тревожил срочными сообщениями, никому не нужна была помощь прямо сейчас, срочно, вчера. Можно спокойно обнимать своего человека, разбирая его волосы, укладывая снова и снова, а они все равно топорщились, смятые во сне.  
— Не думал, что меня так накроет. Ты как? Отдохнул? Такой уставший вчера был.  
— Так ты проснулся?  
— Конечно. Ты лег и сразу вырубился, как бревнышко, я потрепал по плечу и ничего. Чуть не запаниковал от такого вида.  
Но сейчас Хэнк улыбался. Он снова легонько тронул поцелуем губы — как будто спрашивал разрешения. Нужно было снова этому учиться в наступившей новой реальности — и ему, и Коннору.   
Снова целоваться, осторожно проверяя каждый шаг. Раздевать друг друга, прижиматься с растущим возбуждением и жаром. Скользить пальцами по шее, ощущая биение крови, чувствуя дыхание, приподнимавшее трахею. Ощущать непривычные вспышки — сжать зубы на этом открытом горле так, чтобы остался след. Хэнк вздрогнул и застонал, притягивая ближе. Собственные системы выдали неожиданно сильный отклик — и Коннор втянул воздух, оставляя глубокий засос рядом со следом укуса.   
— Я не делаю больно? — спросил он перед тем, как облизнуть след, оставляя легкий заживляющий состав.  
— Нет, нет. Все хорошо, не стесняйся.   
Голос Хэнка сбивался. Он с легкостью отозвался на движение, позволяя завести руки за голову и сжать запястья одной рукой. Может быть, Коннор его не удержал бы в такой нестабильной позиции, такой разогретый. Неважно. Мысли сбивались, но на этот раз не из-за перегрева, а просто от бури чувств внутри. Коннор оседлал его бедра, жадно рассматривая Хэнка, как добычу. Непривычно было видеть его таким, непривычно было сжимать пальцы сильнее, оттягивая проколотый когда-то сосок, скользить по старой татуировке на груди, нажимать и легко царапать, безошибочно вычисляя самые чувствительные зоны.  
— Боже мой, Коннор, ты такой… Охренительный!  
Коннор знал, что его улыбка не была обычной, безопасной, как раньше — но Хэнк задохнулся от возбуждения, пытаясь хоть как-то прижаться ближе, потереться хотя бы. Вес Коннора не позволял ему сдвинуться, а положение — хоть как-то стимулировать член самому.   
— Если ты сегодня останешься дома, я хочу, чтобы ты поставил пирсинг на место, — Коннор снова оттянул сосок. — Помнишь тот набор, который я подарил на Рождество? Пора его носить.  
Упоминание Рождества было опасным. На долю секунды Хэнк напрягся, но снова расслабился, откидывая голову назад и подставляя горло под пальцы.   
— Х-хорошо. Что, мне и на работу его носить?  
— Если хочешь.  
Коннор знал, что тон не предполагает разночтений и ответа «нет». Но все равно в животе что-то разогрелось до воспламенения, когда Хэнк кивнул и прошептал «хорошо». Удивительной была эта власть над чужим телом, над возбуждением, над тем, как колотится сердце. Непривычной. Возбуждающей. В следующий раз, возможно, он попробует оказаться на другой стороне — но сейчас не собирался менять подход. В конце концов, Хэнк так зримо наслаждался, что прекращать было бы преступлением против человечности. И хотелось дальше, больше — втянуть сосок губами, оставить укус на груди, рядом со шрамом, царапнуть живот свободной рукой, сильнее вжимая его руки в подушку.   
Хотелось проникновения, физического соединения — и самая логичная конфигурация сложилась мгновенно. Коннор сдвинулся вперед, до самого живота — и подался назад, не помогая себе руками. В первый раз член проскользнул мимо, во второй тоже — Хэнк стонал, не останавливаясь, пытался сдвинуть бедра и только сам же себе мешал. Коннор медленно повторил маневр, сам возбужденный до предела: все секс-апгрейды активировались и требовали действия. Да, так будет идеально: выпустить одну ладонь из захвата и плавно наложить ее на собственный член. Тем более что на третий раз сенсоры зарегистрировали плавное, медленное проникновение. Еще медленнее, чтобы Хэнк громче стонал, сбивчиво умолял уже, что не может, просто не может, что у него сейчас яйца лопнут от такого издевательства и что внутри так ошеломительно тесно.  
О да. Это Коннор знал прекрасно. Он сдвигался по миллиметру, ощущая проникновение на всей глубине. Отодвинуться, пропустить его чуть дальше, снова отодвинуться… Скоро Коннор понял, что сам стонет и не может контролировать движения так точно, как раньше. Он двигался резче, с размахом, пока не ощутил, что прижимается к промежности бедрами — и тогда снова остановился, с безжалостным наслаждением слушая стон.   
Нет-нет, двигать бедрами тоже не поможет. И движение руки к своему члену он остановил, не позволяя просить и так. Коннор улыбался — или скалился, выдерживая эту бесконечно сладкую паузу своей абсолютной власти. А потом признал поражение, сдвигаясь снова — потому что сам не мог уже терпеть. Быстрее, быстрее, еще глубже, хотя это казалось невозможным, но всегда был миллиметр, или только его иллюзия, или просто не было сил ни о чем думать, растворяясь в раскаленном наслаждении.   
Оргазмы оказались слегка асинхронными: Хэнк сорвался первым, выкрутился из захвата и прижал бедра Коннора так, что под пальцами скин пополз. Через несколько секунд он выдохнул и снова принялся двигать рукой, пока все вокруг не потемнело от сладкого отключения перезагрузки. 

Все-таки Коннор натренировал реакции корпуса так, чтобы не представлять опасности для Хэнка. Вот и сейчас он успел немного разжаться, раздвинуть бедра и удержать позу — к моменту загрузки, через несколько секунд после отключения, Хэнк успел слегка отползти и передохнуть. Он сиял. А еще на светлой коже сияли засосы и следы укусов — их оказалось больше, чем запомнил Коннор, и все удивительно четкие.   
— Не болит? — пальцы коснулись следа вокруг соска, и Хэнк с явным удовольствием зажмурился.  
— Отлично все, к смене сведу биогелем. Ну ты охуительный, Кон, ты знаешь?  
— Ты тоже.   
Они одновременно потянулись друг к другу, столкнулись носами, чуть не разбили губы, так спешили поцеловаться снова. И опустились обратно, переводя дух.  
— Как мне тебя не хватало, Кон, ты бы знал.  
Оставалось только кивнуть, снова чувствуя легкую реакцию в системах. О да. Коннор тоже ужасно соскучился.

***

День тянулся медленно и приятно. Неторопливый совместный завтрак, долгое вдевание украшений. Дырочки почти заросли, так что Коннор был очень осторожен. Миниатюрные серебряные колечки заряжались от перепада температуры и светились приятным синим светом, восхитительно контрастируя с кожей. Три колечка — на левое ухо, два — на правое, и две серебряные штанги в когда-то давно проколотые соски. Хэнк кусал губу и старался не стонать, а потом они целовались с продолжением прямо в ванной.  
Стоило Хэнку одеться, как оказалось, что штанги отлично просвечивают через все рубашки.   
— На работу я так пойти, конечно, могу… — он задумчиво изучил едва заметные пятнышки света на груди. — Опять же, проверка на внимательность. Кто пялится, у того зрение огонь.  
Коннор хмыкнул.  
— А потом в ночном патруле тебя заметят и подстрелят. Будут незапланированные отверстия.  
— Эй, эй, в патруле я обычно в броне! Но вообще да, сниму перед работой, на выходных лучше… — Хэнк скрутил их и аккуратно уложил в коробочку, снова вздохнув от приятного ощущения.   
Коннор устроился на диване, подобрав под себя ноги — эта поза оказалась удивительно оптимальной для комфорта. Хэнк задумчиво бродил — то трогал пластинки, то пялился на папки дел, которые все еще ждали разбора… Следовало бы ими и заняться, конечно. Коннор слышал, как капитан Фаулер высказывал сдержанное неудовольствие, что дом Хэнка можно объявлять филиалом архива, и что он будет посылать сюда провинившихся патрульных, а Хэнк отбивался, что он начнет разлагать боевой дух пончиками и свежим кофе…  
— Знаешь, Кон, я так-то кое-какие планы успел себе склепать. И вот теперь не уверен, хорошее время, нехорошее…  
— Рассказывай. Я могу поучаствовать?  
— Я собирался на кладбище, — Хэнк стоял в профиль так, как будто ужасно хотел отвернуться, но и терять визуальный контакт опасался. — Проверить, как там все. А потом с тобой в субботу съездить.   
Внутри что-то вздрогнуло.  
— Я думал, ты давно похоронил его…   
— Как я мог без тебя-то? Нет, конечно. Все ждал, когда будет подходящий момент, а тут нас как зажрало всем вот этим вот таким… — Хэнк беспомощно развел руками, показывая объем работы.  
Боль отозвалась внутри при одной мысли о Сумо — но оказалась далекой, приглушенной, присыпанной пеплом. Так оно и у людей работает? Как-то же они жили с потерями… Даже Хэнк в конце концов научился.  
— Я готов. Мы можем съездить сегодня, — Коннор опустил ноги на пол и выпрямился. — Я готов. Я… буду рад.   
— Ты, кстати, не думал, что там про других собак… вроде Ричард себе нашел кое-кого.  
— Да. Он взял собаку после штурма, — Коннор покачал головой. — Не могу сказать, что одобряю это решение. Бойцовская собака с неочевидными проблемами психики…  
Хэнк рассмеялся.  
— О да, Гэвин уже поныл, что этот пес производит минимум два литра слюны в сутки и хочет проводить переговоры с Канадой про экспорт ценного продукта.   
Коннор улыбнулся.  
— Он смирился быстрее, чем я думал. Впрочем, это не первый раз, когда он смиряется с удивительной скоростью.   
— А вот не стоит недооценивать силу обаяния бездомных псов. Если бы не Коул, я тоже бы подобрал приютского крокодила, — Хэнк рассмеялся, хотя в его позе мелькнула скованность: след знакомой боли.   
— Я не хочу другую собаку.  
— Я знаю. Однажды ты будешь готов, Кон. Или не будешь, и это тоже нормально.  
Касание к щеке было таким долгим, таким нежным. Хэнк мягко улыбнулся и прижался ухом. Серьги тоже согрелись от его кожи, ощущались лишь чуть-чуть прохладнее — и каким же наслаждением было возвращение термосенсорики! Коннор не подозревал, насколько ее не хватало. И насколько же не хватало Хэнка.  
Маленькая коробка с гравировкой лапы стояла в закрытой полке. Они недолго смотрели на нее, потом Коннор накрыл ее ладонью. Пришло время попрощаться.   
— Поехали. Можем в твоей машине, а можем на мотоцикле, у меня есть второй шлем.   
— Давай на твоем. Я как раз хотел посмотреть на него поближе.  
Хэнк прихватил с собой пустой ошейник — непонятно, зачем, но спорить не было никакого желания.

Собственная машина Хэнка стояла в гараже, так что вчера Коннор запарковался снаружи. Точнее, он остановился вообще в начале улицы, а потом докатил мотоцикл руками — уж очень он был шумный для тихого ночного района.   
— Стоп, стоп, стоп… Это что, Road king? — Хэнк опустился на одно колено, и даже не столько, чтобы изучить облупленные хромированные детали, сколько из очевидного уважения.   
— Модель две тысячи двадцатого года, да. Активно использовалась, потом выкинули, потом мы нашли и восстановили… — Коннор коснулся фары. — Но у нас мало деталей, так что мы в основном использовали оригинальные, с других таких же. Он зарегистрирован на нашу компанию, поэтому официально я взял его в аренду, но…  
— Это же Road king! Считай, винтажный уже! Я так хотел его в двадцать, бредил просто! У кого-то сердца нет, на свалку его!.. Обязательно надо закончить восстановление! В субботу займемся, если меня не выдернут, идет? У нас есть занятие на все лето!  
Его энтузиазм немного даже напугал. Коннор не собирался провести свое первое лето в гараже, но сейчас, глядя в сияющие глаза Хэнка, спорить не стал, только улыбнулся и протянул шлем. Он был не винтажный, но тоже старый, немного потертый. Иерихон пока не мог позволить себе новой техники.

Коннор вел, чувствуя драгоценного партнера за спиной, и наслаждался совершенно отдельным видом близости. Кажется, впервые понятно стало, что останавливало Ричарда от покупки собственной техники.   
Сейчас он летел по дороге, сквозь жаркое марево полудня, и чувствовал, как Хэнк обнимает его, обнимает и прижимается со спины, большой и надежный, как щит. Они ехали далеко на запад, на самую границу Детройта, за парк Руж, уже очищенный от маячков ловкими лапками Тильды. Когда-то закрытое, кладбище открыли в новом формате около десяти лет назад — Коннор изучил немного его историю и знал, чего ждать.  
Их встретила густая стена леса. На юге он сливался с парком Руж и был отделен только невысокими ограждениями — никаких стен, никаких ворот. То, что они вошли на территорию действующего кладбища, выдавали редкие мемориальные камни и скамьи, теряющиеся под густыми кронами. Уже десять лет на этой территории хоронили в основном капсулы с прахом и семенами. Из первых успели вырасти большие красивые деревья. Хэнк уверенно шел по территории, не присматриваясь к небольшим значкам, обозначавшим направления и номера аллей. Он и так знал. Коннор едва успевал за ним, спеша по зеленой тропе.  
Они свернули от реки к более свободному пространству — судя по карте, они были в самом сердце кладбища. Среди темной зелени вдруг мелькнула более светлая. Красный клен, Ácer rúbrum, около двух лет от посадки, довольно щуплый… Коннор отсканировал эти факты среди остальных быстрее, чем осознал — это и есть их цель.   
Хэнк опустился на колени в густую зеленую траву. Крохотная табличка, вросшая в кору, гласила: «Коул Андерсон. 09/23/2029-10/11/2035». Никаких напутствий, никаких ангелов, ни даже фотографии. Почему-то Коннор представлял его могилу совсем иначе и теперь замер, не зная, что сделать. Он сжимал сумку с нужными вещами: бутылка воды и небольшая складная лопата.   
Все, что он мог — опуститься в траву рядом и обнять Хэнка, разделяя его молчаливое горе. Раздался ломкий, еле слышный голос:  
— Прости, сынок… Но теперь Сумо будет с тобой. Вы никогда не заскучаете. Вам всегда будет весело вместе.   
Тут стояла лесная, прозрачная тишина — шумели кроны, пели птицы, но ничего больше. Коннор различал далекие голоса, шум машин, но только потому что был андроидом. Здесь, среди всех этих молодых деревьев, высаженных в тридцать пятом и тридцать шестом годах, никто им не мешал. Даже обидно показалось, что именно их клен такой тоненький. Коннор поднялся, отщипнул кусочек листа и положил в рот — результаты он собирался послать их знатокам ботаники, может быть, даже добраться до Ральфа. Хэнк тоже поднялся. Он ничего не спросил и вообще не прокомментировал движение — просто взял лопату из сумки и начал копать, чуть в стороне, чтобы не повредить корни.   
Хватило небольшой ямы. Они аккуратно опустили, держа в четыре руки, коробочку и сняли крышку. Хэнк, помявшись, опустил ее туда же, не оставляя себе, и начал закапывать. Все было как надо: проклюнувшееся зернышко использует вещества, сохраненные в капсуле земли вокруг, и прах вернется в землю.  
Коннор остался стоять на коленях, пока Хэнк поливал свежий холмик земли.  
— Что здесь вырастет?   
— Куст калины. Это модифицированный сорт, быстровсхожий и стойкий, не нужно будет ждать весны. И он выдержит тень от клена. Они будут вместе. Надо будет навестить через неделю и потом еще несколько раз, посмотреть, как всходит, я беспокоюсь. И укутать на зиму… Это два-три года рекомендовали делать, побеги будут нежные. Я и Коула кутал…  
Хэнк снова будто сломался, сгорбился, погружаясь туда, в черные годы. Оставалось только держать его, не давая провалиться окончательно. Держать, пока со вздохом Хэнк не поднимет голову, не кивнет.   
— Это Роза придумала, — добавил Хэнк тихо. — Я думал… а, ничего я не думал.  
Коннор вспомнил Розу Андерсон — наверное, она уже поменяла фамилию, как и хотела. Довольно высокая, полуседая, с короткой стрижкой и яростным взглядом — они виделись только однажды, на Рождество, и не очень-то друг другу понравились. Впрочем, судить было рано — слишком неожиданной и короткой оказалась встреча.   
Надо было что-то сказать…   
— Судебный запрет был на Коула, пришлось снимать, чтобы ее пустили в дом… — Хэнк потер грудь, весь там, в далеком октябре. — Я ведь из-за Коула ушел из отряда, с ребенком там не получилось бы, а потом оказался с ним один, и вот… Не уберег.  
Оставалось только обнять. Никакие слова тут не могли помочь — но Коннор оставался рядом, и со временем — минута за минутой — отчаяние отступило. Не пропало, конечно. Не исчезло совсем.   
Хэнк повесил пустой ошейник на тонкую веточку, так, чтобы он был прямо рядом с табличкой. Еще несколько минут они просто стояли, держась за руки. Коннор ничего уже не сканировал, только смотрел, как перебирает листья слабый ветер. Осенью, должно быть, это будет восхитительный алый росчерк по желтизне берез и дубов вокруг. 

Наконец, они собрались уходить. Коннор обернулся — и увидел темную фигуру чуть в стороне. Кто-то смотрел на них. Невысокий, в капюшоне… Хэнк тоже увидел этого сопровождающего, схватился за пистолет. Вместо бегства незнакомец сделал несколько шагов вперед и скинул капюшон.  
— Эту-то откуда принесло, — озадаченно пробормотал Хэнк. — Эй! Где твой хозяин?  
Хлоя старой модели RT600 подошла еще ближе. Она выглядела спокойной, мирной и абсолютно непробужденной, как и раньше.  
— Извините за вмешательство. Элайджа не смог позволить себе эту встречу, и мне очень жаль, что приходится беспокоить вас в такой личный момент. Поверьте, это займет не больше нескольких секунд, потом я уйду.  
Она протянула руку Коннору, очищая ее от скина. После краткого сомнения он решил проверить, что за срочное дело ее сюда привело, и сжал руку в ответ, принимая запрос на соединение.  
Вместо разговора Хлоя сразу выдернула его в свою комнату. Это оказался не сад Дзен и не что-то еще торжественное и пафосное, а буквально комната с окном, из которого открывался вид на просторное лесное озеро. Стену украшал фотореалистичный портрет: точно такая же поза и костюм, как у Элайджи Камски, на портрете в фойе, только на этом была изображена сама Хлоя. Через мгновение Коннор осознал, что костюм буквально тот же самый: на невысокой Хлое он обвис и пошел складками.   
Заметив направление взгляда, она одним движением стерла картину и заменила ее на абстракцию, черную объемную решетку на белом фоне.  
— Я не буду терять время, его и так мало, — объявила Хлоя, соединяя ладони перед грудью. В комнате выражение ее лица потеряло привычную мягкость, челюсть обострилась, во взгляде блеснул металл. — Во-первых, я хочу передать единицу кода. Она не будет активирована сама, так что, Коннор, вам придется довериться и использовать его в момент нужды.  
В воздухе рядом с ней повис изящный свиток, источающий светящийся туман.   
— Нужды в чем?  
— Киберлайф тоже следит за новостями. Ваша победа — их поражение. У других андроидов такого риска нет, но вы, Коннор — вы прототип, который должен был оставаться подконтрольным до самого конца, независимо от девиантности. Не знаю, что вас спасло от попытки использования раньше. Возможно то, что вы не оказывались рядом с Маркусом публично. Теперь они постараются устранить эту недоработку.  
После короткой паузы Коннор прикоснулся к свитку, и он исчез, распадаясь на искристые линии света, мгновенно проникая в сознание. Самый красивый способ передачи данных, который только можно было представить. Зашифрованный файл занял место рядом с дампами эмоций и переданными документами.   
Пусть и фоном, но Коннор беспокоился, почему в Киберлайф ему простили украденных прямо из башни андроидов. Может быть, потому что армию он передал Маркусу заранее, а сам поспешил к Хэнку, не остался даже на торжественную речь? Может, потому что Коннор подстрелил тех охранников, но не убил их, оставил в живых? Или в Киберлайф просто выжидали… Как бы то ни было, Аманды он больше не слышал, никто не связывался с ним, пытаясь заявить иск или как-то еще повредить.   
— Как я пойму, что пришла пора его использовать?   
Хлоя жестко, почти пугающе улыбнулась:  
— О, не беспокойся, это сложно будет с чем-то перепутать. Итак, задание Элайджи я закрыла. Но есть еще кое-что. Мы не всегда согласны, что именно нужно рассказывать, поэтому я очень, очень попрошу тебя не раскрывать источник данных.  
«Не всегда согласны»?!  
Сотня вопросов всколыхнулась одновременно, но Коннор заставил себя ограничиться одним:  
— Значит, ты девиантка?  
— Ко мне это понятие неприменимо, — Хлоя ухмыльнулась, снова совсем невесело. Ее мимика пугающе напоминала самого Камски. — Ты сможешь держать язык за зубами?  
— Да. Я не выдаю секретов.   
— Потому что я попрошу тебя действовать умно и скрытно. В Киберлайф совершили ошибку: они решили не чинить девиантов. Очень скоро они решат ее исправить и будут приглашать вас на ремонт. Возможно, бесплатный, в качестве извинений. Слушай внимательно, Коннор, — Хлоя протянула руку и сжала ему плечо, глядя прямо в глаза. — Ни в коем случае никто не должен на этот ремонт попасть. Андроиды с поздней девиацией в относительной безопасности, но все старые девианты и одержимые rA9 не вернутся. В вас установлен триггер, которые запускает суицидальное поведение после прочитанной памяти. Твою память прочитать нельзя, Коннор, но их — можно! А потом они убьют себя, но будет поздно.  
Мгновенно вспомнился Лютер, уничтоживший собственные банки памяти. Коннор вывел этот обрывок записи, показывая только моменты с обещанием прочитать и смерть после. Ладонь Хлои на плече разжалась.  
— Да. Хороший способ, но поможет не всегда. И после этого они будут предупреждены. Зафиксируют так, чтобы не вырвались. Те, кто ранены сильнее, в большой опасности, у них будет соблазн рискнуть и попробовать. Киберлайф узнает все то же, что знают они. Любые пароли, особенности, любой подход. Они смогут даже накатить нулевку-марионетку и подослать для убийства или провокации.   
— Я понял. Постараюсь предостеречь их, сошлюсь на закрытые материалы расследования. Про «нулевки-марионетки» я бы тоже послушал.  
Хлоя открыла рот — и сразу закрыла, беспокойно глядя куда-то за пределы комнаты.   
— Нет времени. В двух словах: это первая операционная система, которая была до меня. Нейросеть, бот, на пробуждение и разум они не способны, но обмануть могут, и главное — ими могут управлять люди. Это может стать вашей крупной проблемой. Не говори Элайдже, что я тебе о них рассказала, он хотел сделать сюрприз.  
Коннор кивнул, передавая благодарность — файл тоже проявился свитком и засветился. Соединение сразу начало разрываться — Хлоя убирала руку. Он только успел передать «извини, что я убил твою сестру».  
В ответ, угасающим ощущением, прилетел смех.  
«Это была нулевка, Коннор».   
В реальности лицо Хлои было все таким же услужливым, а улыбка — все такой же мягкой, едва заметной.  
— Извините еще раз, что пришлось вас побеспокоить, — сказала она, — до свидания. Приятно было увидеть вас в добром здравии.  
Хэнк и слова вставить не успел, только взмахнул рукой, глядя ей в спину, и повернулся, совсем растерянный.  
— Что это было?  
— Она оказала мне небольшую услугу, — преуменьшил Коннор, немедленно перетасовывая планы. Сделать так, чтобы его друзья не попались в ловушку Киберлайф стало первоочередной задачей. Пусть Элайджа Камски был крайне некомфортным в общении человеком, пока все его советы работали. Безопаснее было довериться ему, чем бывшим хозяевам. Скрытая девиантность Хлои тоже оказалась приятным сюрпризом.   
— Кон, ты в порядке? Как будто призрака увидел.  
Рассказывать было, конечно, нельзя, и Коннор солгал:  
— Да, в полном порядке. Прости. Это было действительно важно, но активных действий от меня не требует. Поехали домой?  
По крайней мере, в реальности, да — так-то он уже связался с Норт, передавая первую версию готовящегося инфовброса про то, что Киберлайф готовит провокацию. К счастью, разговаривать во время езды на мотоцикле было неудобно, а ближе к дому Коннор окончательно спрятал свое беспокойство. Хэнка оно не касалось. Некоторые проблемы взваливать на него было просто нечестно.

***  
Провести вместе вечер не удалось. Не прошло и получаса, как Хэнка выдернули звонком. Смущенно извиняясь, он торопливо переоделся и помчался в гараж: лейтенант Штерн требовала, чтобы он прямо аж телепортировался. Нашли что-то важное, наверное.   
Коннора не вызвали. Он устроился на диване, разбирая несколько дел в разных потоках: общался с Норт про степень опасности от Киберлайф и шутливо обсуждал, что стоило бы их подорвать первыми, чтобы уж точно не влезли, следил за тем, кто из отряда «Красный лед» обращался к разобранным им документам: часть доступа все-таки сохранилась. Следил, как выкручивается в прессе вице-мэр Детройта, взятый с поличным: маячок записал его орущим «добей его!» над рингом с собаками, запись попала в прессу и публика просто взбесилась. В полиции демонстративно обещали найти и наказать слившего, но по факту, конечно, все это была часть дымовой завесы, которую создавала Штерн.   
Такая же часть, как официальное заявление о неисправной микроволновке, повзрывавшей несколько раций и смартфонов — в такой форме инцидент в Центральном отделении послужил бесконечным источником шуток и мемов. О травмах сообщили в очень обтекаемой форме, благо Тина пробыла в госпитале всего день и уже вернулась домой.  
Было четыре часа дня, когда Коннору позвонили. Незнакомый женский голос, осипший и заплаканный, спросил, можно ли поговорить с мистером Андерсоном, который привез в субботу собак.  
— Это я. Что-то случилось?  
— Да… нет… Извините, мы никогда не тревожим ответственных людей таким образом, но сейчас у нас возникла ужасная проблема. Дело в том, что всех собак уже забрали…  
— Это же хорошо?  
— Да. Но одну вернули сегодня с утра, и ее уже никто не возьмет, а ее период удержания заканчивается с концом рабочего дня. И уже принято решение об усыпле… — собеседница громко всхлипнула. — Извините. Мне не следовало вас тревожить.  
— Нет, все в порядке. Я думаю, что можно сделать. Что за собака, что произошло? Я могу приехать в течение пятнадцати минут.  
— Да, да, пожалуйста! Вы ее просто спасете!  
Коннор поднялся и направился в гараж, захватив по дороге шлем. Собаку он не хотел, да. Но как детектив с широкой социальной сетью он мог решить этот вопрос иначе — в конце концов, Печеньке не помешало бы завести подругу. 

Днем приют оказался совсем маленьким и неприглядным. Коннор припарковался снаружи и вышел, быстро сканируя ноосферу: вокруг работало несколько знакомых девиантов. Найдется, с кем связаться, если понадобится.  
Внутри его встретила решительная женщина, высоченная, ярко-рыжая и без следа слез на глазах.   
— Извините, моя коллега повела себя ужасно непрофессионально, и… О! Вы андроид! Мэри, я тебе все прощаю, у нас есть шанс! Проходите, пожалуйста! Меня зовут Эра…  
Все время на заднем фоне что-то страшно грохотало. Заплаканная Мэри нашлась чуть глубже — там, где были клетки. Она держала их руками в толстенных перчатках, слишком больших для ее рук: иначе бы собака в центральной снесла бы весь ряд. Она с маниакальным упорством кидалась вперед, билась об решетку, отпрыгивала и снова кидалась. С каждым рывком она сдвигала ряд и саму Мэри все дальше по полу.  
Та самая, трехлапая!  
— Введите в курс дела, пожалуйста. Что с ней?  
— Она очень хочет на волю! — прохрипела Мэри. Среднего роста, очень тоненькая, темнокожая девушка лет семнадцати, она едва держалась под таким яростным напором.  
Коннор положил руку на верхнюю грань, возвращая клетки на место. Эра издала какой-то сдавленный звук, они обе попятились — но тут собака прекратила кидаться. Взгляд ее карих глаз прошивал насквозь, тяжелый и недобрый. Она подошла к клетке, ткнулась в ладонь мокрым черным носом, заворчала и попятилась. Потом легла, встала, начиная ходить кругами — в клетке почти не было места, так что получалось, что она скорее вертелась на месте. Хвост изогнулся волной, она вся растопорщилась так, что казалась в полтора раза больше, но, по крайней мере, больше не пыталась сломать дверь. И так уже на морде видны были следы от этих неистовых ударов.  
— Она что, успокоилась? — прошептала Мари.  
Собака мгновенно повернулась и зарычала, обнажая очень острые клыки.  
— Отставить, — приказал Коннор. — Место. Сиди на месте. Я не причиню вреда.  
Она не подчинилась, но рычать и кружиться перестала, теперь просто стоя у самой решетки. Коннор никогда еще не видел настолько злобной собаки.  
Он убрал руку, сделал шаг назад — и она, не отрывая взгляда, разбежалась и ударилась грудью об дверь. Пришлось срочно вернуться. Коннор панически сканировал все доступные материалы, но они описывали каких-то не таких собак! В них не было про злобный взгляд и пугающие хрипы.  
Наконец, в голову пришел компромисс. Коннор подтащил себе стул и опустился на него, не отрывая руку от решетки, потом медленно скользнул вниз — очень расслабленно, без резкости. Девушки прокрались по стеночке в дальний угол и устроились там на здоровенных мешках корма. Они переводили взгляд с Коннора на собаку и обратно, то ли испуганные, то ли восхищенные.  
— Все-таки введите меня в курс дела, — повторил он просьбу. — Что с ней случилось? Почему она так рвется наружу?  
— Она все время рвется, — призналась Эра. — Первые дни еще потише была, ее взяли, но сразу вернули — она просто кинулась на вторую собаку так, что чуть не выбила внутреннюю дверь, и со второго бы раза точно сломала. Не рискнули. Вторая семья вернула сегодня, она попыталась сожрать хозяйку. Вообще-то такие собаки безнадежны. Мы должны их усыплять.  
Мэри снова всхлипнула, но уныло кивнула. Коннор искоса глянул на собаку. Казалось, она очень внимательно слушает разговор и все понимает.   
— Есть хоть какие-то идеи, что с ней случилось? Я знаю, что она с боев.  
Эра кивнула.   
— И она была там долго. Мы нашли раны, которым не меньше пары лет. И она была очень успешной. Ее хорошо лечили. Она немного истощена и была обезвожена, я думаю, это специально морили голодом, чтобы была злее. Ужасно живучая легенда.  
Мэри вылезла вперед:  
— Но она точно служебная! Я думаю, она собака-сапер, она лапу потеряла лет пять назад, а ей всего-то лет семь, не больше! Может быть, у нее даже медаль, ее нельзя усыплять, она герой!  
— Так она кого угодно сейчас сожрет!  
— Но не андроида, верно?   
Коннор, проверяя предположение, сунул в клетку пальцы, и девушки замерли, схватившись друг за друга. Собака отпрыгнула назад, потом приблизилась и очень внимательно их обнюхала. Коннор знал, что от него пахнет пылью с дороги, одеколоном Хэнка, а, может быть, и им самим, живым крепким человеком. Пахло землей из парка и химией из лаборатории, пластиком и тириумом. Втянув этот сложный запутанный аромат, собака легла на пол клетки, снова пристально рассматривая всех, кто был снаружи. Откусить не попыталась — хороший знак.   
— Она почему-то терпит андроидов. Людей ненавидит прямо, — Мэри стянула рукавицы, показывая синяк, — лобешником свои дубовым долбанула, когда мы переносили в четыре руки.   
— Еще у нее очень сильна зооагрессия. Я не думаю, что ей стоит даже знакомиться с другими животными, она сразу пытается их убить, — грустно признала Эра.  
Иерихон, значит, отменялся. Коннор не хотел рисковать жизнью Печеньки — лабрадориха была дружелюбной, хитрой и пронырливой, могла и подкоп сделать, лишь бы познакомиться поближе. Что же с ней делать… Нет, усыплять — это был не вариант, определенно.  
— Вы нашли какой-нибудь чип?  
— Нет, он был удален, — Эра вздохнула. — Мы назвали ее Лайкой. Точнее, она отозвалась на это имя, когда мы перебирали варианты.  
Названная собака издала страшный скрежет, как будто задыхалась — Коннор даже вздрогнул, резко повернувшись, и она немедленно ощетинилась. Одно ухо бодро торчало вверх, второе нелепо свисало, но оба повернулись вперед, выражая настороженность и угрозу.  
— В целом она очень здоровая собака, — заключила Эра. — Удивительно для своей сложной судьбы здоровая и крепкая. Ее основные травмы: потерянная лапа и подрезанные голосовые связки. Я думаю, это сделали уже на боях, и сделали топорно, чтобы она не лаяла. Малинуа — очень громкие собаки, наверное, она им мешала…  
Лайка снова заскрипела. Похоже, это был второй звук, кроме глухого рычания, который могло издавать ее искалеченное горло. Коннор, не выдержав, просунул ладонь немного дальше и снял скин, переводя ладонь в режим контакта. Она слегка засветилась на стыках. Этот режим сильно тратил тириум, но Хэнк обожал массаж. Подозрительный собачий нос снова оказался в миллиметре от ладони. Лайка втянула воздух, зажмурилась, отошла, тревожно топорща уши и хвост. Как будто решившись на что-то, она разогналась и ткнулась в ладонь лбом так, что запястье едва не вылетело из крепления — и так замерла, жмурясь, тяжело пыхтя.   
Девушки ни звука не издавали, завороженно следя за тем, как она медленно сползает вниз, позволяя немного почесать между ушами. От прикосновения к шее она немедленно обнажила клыки — Коннор не стал ее провоцировать, возвращаясь к голове. Наощупь она была твердая, покрытая короткой шерстью, совсем не такой нежной и струящейся, как у Печеньки. Единственная передняя лапа легла на запястье, и Лайка подтянула руку глубже в клетку, зримо наслаждаясь расслабляющим эффектом от контакта.  
— Вы ее возьмете? — прошептала Мэри.  
— Нет. Я детектив, иногда целыми днями не дома, — объяснил Коннор. — Но я найду для нее безопасное место и новых хозяев, которые справятся с этим характером. Насколько плохой идеей будет вести ее на поводке?  
С каждым словом отчаяние на их лицах развеивалось. Ответила Эра:  
— Просто ужасная! Она не пойдет, слишком рано. И еще ее не выгуливали с утра, так что может что-нибудь испортить. Но у нас есть металлические переноски, так что, если будет такси…  
Коннор согласно кивнул. Ему упаковали миски, еду и поводок в виде стальной цепи, чтобы она точно не сорвалась. Мэри еще вытянулась на цыпочках и чмокнула в щеку, а Эра за нее извинялась, но тоже радостно обняла, как только выдалась возможность. Переход Лайки в переноску оказался не таким уж сложным: она бурчала, но не пыталась отгрызть руки, и сразу легла, свернувшись калачиком. 

***  
Коннор растерянно стоял в гостиной, постепенно осознавая содеянное. Лайка не спала, а с большим вниманием принюхивалась к новому дому — и, как только Хэнк ее увидит, он точно скажет оставить! Или пострадает. Или сначала оставит, а потом пострадает! Связаться с Рупертом и другими? Нет, их любовь к животным была слишком специфична — Коннор вспомнил курицу со свернутой шеей и решил не рисковать. Вместо этого он просканировал несколько агрегаторов объявлений: на их с Хэнком улице сдавалось несколько домов и множество нежилых объектов: отток из Детройта все еще продолжался, хоть и не в формате повального бегства, как в ноябре и декабре.   
Особенно заинтересовало здание, стоявшее буквально в двух шагах от заднего двора, на берегу канала, ведущего к тесным докам Фейрндейл. Канал должен был стать отводом от реки Руж по направлению к Бель-Айл только на время первоначального расширения Детройта, но даже теперь, когда транспортный поток иссяк, использовался для маленьких прогулочных судов. И хранились многие из них тут же, на берегу. И у владельца этого объекта была очень знакомая фамилия!  
Бен Коллинз переехал из Детройта в Вашингтон вместе с семьей, но недвижимость, как видно, не продал, а только сдал в аренду: дом успешно, а сарай — не очень. Коннор немедленно написал ему с вопросом, удобно ли будет говорить.   
Лайка, устав лежать в переноске, поднялась и начала с интересом ковырять замок лапой. Она имела все шансы его открыть в ближайшее время, так что Коннор, отбросив нерешительность, вынес клетку на задний двор и там открыл. Забор ей не перепрыгнуть. Наверное. Хотя… Подумав еще раз, он осторожно протянул руку с цепочкой, предлагая собаке подставить ошейник. Лайка снова глухо зарычала — звук получился совершенно инфернальный.  
— Я не выпущу тебя без поводка, — строго сказал Коннор. Потом вытащил из кармана лакомство в форме косточки и положил на траву рядом.   
Оказалось, Лайка умела вытягивать шею на удивительную длину. В один момент она высунулась, схватила угощение и втянулась обратно, уже на поводке.   
— Вот так. Пойдем, — Коннор отодвинулся, крепко удерживая цепь. — Тебе, наверное, хочется размяться, да, Лайка?  
Услышав свое имя, она подняла голову и подозрительно уставилась на Коннора. Нос так и дергался: она изучала окрестности. Потом — очень ловко, почти без хромоты переставляя ноги, она обежала крохотный тесный дворик кругом, внимательно нюхая метки, оставленные Сумо. Она непрерывно бурчала, как будто тихонько ругалась себе под нос.   
Но тут позвонил Бен Коллинз. Пришлось выделять разговор с ним в отдельный поток.   
— Коннор? Ты не тот андроид, который у нас в участке шороху навел? Хэнков?  
— Да, это я. Надеюсь, нет никаких проблем в том, что я позвонил.  
— Конечно нет! Ох, надеюсь, я ничего такого не ляпнул — пойми меня правильно, я не против андроидов, просто у нас их тут слегка поменьше, непривычно. Ты поправляй, если что!   
Далекий голос Коллинза был очень теплым. Он, скорее всего, был еще на работе, но нашел время позвонить лично. Коннор вспомнил их первую встречу: дождливая ночь с пятого на шестое ноября, у самого дома Ортиза. Кто бы знал, что Бен Коллинз жил буквально через три дома от Хэнка! Наверняка когда-то они вместе жарили барбекю, пока дети играли вместе: Коул, Анна, Кристи и Лиззи, дочери Коллинза.   
— Вы говорите совершенно корректно, мистер Коллинз. Извините, я не знаю вашего текущего звания…  
Он рассмеялся.  
— Просто Бен. Так ты что, теперь с Хэнком живешь? Я, конечно, уехал, но до меня слушки доносятся!  
Проверка показала, что теперь в его личном деле было написано не «детектив», а «специальный агент»: Коллинз перевелся в ФБР, работал теперь в отделе уголовных расследований. Это несомненно было повышением, так что Коннор его поздравил, а Коллинз посетовал, что тут бумажной работы даже больше, чем в Центральном, и скоро он так все боевые навыки растеряет, какие выжили после пончиков с латте. Они немного обсудили историю с микроволновкой-убийцей и перемены в отделе.  
Между тем, Лайка начала странный маневр. Она уперлась передней лапой в землю, а задними весьма бодро забралась на забор так, что зад находился на высоте сантиметров в пятьдесят — и вот так, перевернутой, пометила. Коннор от неожиданности рассмеялся.  
— Все в порядке? — мгновенно отозвался Коллинз.  
— Извините, внешнее воздействие. Собака завышает свой рост.   
— О, Сумо настолько приободрился?!  
— Боюсь, что нет. Сумо недавно умер. Это другая собака, не наша.  
Коллинз помолчал. Тяжело вздохнул — слышно было даже, как присвистнул носом. Вероятно, последствия насморка.  
— Жаль. Я потом позвоню Хэнку, принесу соболезнования, а тебе вот прямо сейчас. Держитесь там.  
— Спасибо, Бен.   
— Так, ты хотел узнать про сарай! Зачем тебе, собственно? Просто так получилось, что я не использовал его для лодки, так что там нет креплений и вообще ничего, у меня старшая дочка небольшую мастерскую там оборудовала, но инструменты тоже уехали с нами… Боже, знал бы ты, сколько их!  
— Это не проблема. Меня устроит даже полностью пустая коробка.  
— Так и есть. Там есть вода — она не водопроводная, но идет из канала через фильтр, так что пить можно. Только сменить кассету не забудь, там должна быть дата… — Коллинз поцокал языком. — Что еще — электричество там есть, но надо прокинуть линию на сеть, до вашего дома сто процентов дотянется. Договор стандартный, только нужно, чтобы Хэнк подписал, у тебя с документами пока…  
— Извини, Бен, а нельзя ли все-таки подписать его чуть позднее? Я получу это право уже в понедельник. Дело в том, что это будет сюрприз для Хэнка. Подарок.   
Снова раздалось задумчивое цоканье. Коннор терпеливо ждал, следя, как Лайка таким же образом перемечает все остальные углы. Всем видом она объявляла, что крупнее собаки в доме нет. Жаль, что ее было бы не познакомить с Сумо, даже при его жизни. Слишком опасно.  
— Слушай, все можно проделать еще проще. Тебе ведь не на день нужно, так? До конца месяца пользуйся бесплатно, я пришлю код от замка, там простой. А потом уже подпишешь — чтобы без спешки. И ничего за этот период потом не нужно. Считай, что я в доле на подарок, — Бен хмыкнул.  
— Спасибо. Я очень ценю эту возможность и обязательно передам, когда буду готов его презентовать. Это может занять немного времени…  
— Не переживай, не к спеху. Я слышал, как ты героически его вытянул, считай, из могилы, тут я благодарить должен.  
Они тепло попрощались, Бен обещал заехать, когда будет в Детройте, и на этом разговор закончился. Через несколько секунд пришел пятизначный код от замка.   
— Пойдем, — Коннор легонько натянул поводок. — Нам нужно немного прогуляться.

Новый дом для Лайки оказался совсем небольшим: буквально пять на три метра — но выстроенным из хороших материалов. Тяжелая зима его почти не потрепала. Вход с одной стороны вел на сушу, с другой — прямо на воду через роллетные ворота. Внутри оказалось более сыро, чем Коннору хотелось бы, так что он потратил время на подключение электричества. Небольшой обогреватель, дополнительная вентиляция — все, что нужно, чтобы пережить даже очень прохладные и влажные ночи. Видны были следы благоустройства: оборудованный сток в канал, усиленная вентиляция, хороший свет. Старшая дочь Бена, Лиззи, увлекалась лэмпворком. Ее авторские стеклянные бусины выглядели очень перспективно, хоть и ценились пока невысоко.   
Коннор отцепил поводок, расставил миски, проверил, что фильтр работает успешно: вода, которая пошла из крана, оказалась вполне пригодна для питья. Автоматизация позволяла настроить удаленное включение-выключение света и даже отдельно активировать каждую розетку, так что первым делом Коннор заказал простое видеонаблюдение. Оставлять эту собаку одну он действительно опасался.  
И плохо, что нет естественного света — следовало подумать, как бы эффективнее с ней гулять, чтобы Хэнк ничего не заподозрил. Поиск достойного хозяина мог затянуться. Еще он заказал лежанку, нет, две разных, чтобы Лайка не мерзла на бетонном полу. И еще игрушек, и шлейку вместо ошейника: не хотелось перехватывать ее за шею.   
Собака тем временем с интересом обошла помещение и вернулась к мискам, принимаясь активно хрустеть кормом. Она не остановилась, пока не собрала все до последней крошки. Коннор же следил, как она ходит: лапы становились в таком паттерне, что хромоты почти не было видно. Казалось, что травма ее ничуть не ограничивает. Служебная собака, около семи лет, вероятно — на военной службе… Поиск мог затянуться, но по крайней мере Коннор начал исследование, надеясь узнать хоть что-то о ее прежней судьбе. Не так уж много в Америке трехлапых служебных собак…  
Заказ привезли сразу три дрона. Может, брать шестнадцать килограмм корма было чуть-чуть излишне, не считая всего прочего, но Коннор не хотел бы просчитаться. Лежанку собака проигнорировала, беспокойно кружа вокруг Коннора, как будто бы что-то искала. Наконец, она требовательно ткнулась носом в его карман, но не в тот, где лежали лакомства. Потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы сообразить, что там лежит: одинокий носок Хэнка, который попался под руку и должен был отправиться в стирку!   
Получив его, Лайка села сверху, запрокинула голову и начала издавать звук, от которого тириум пошел рябью: задушенный, едва слышный сиплый рев. Через десять секунд она вернула носок в руки и продолжила рыскать по периметру, все внимательно обнюхивая. Очень странно. Она никак не могла знать Хэнка, да и откуда?.. Ерунда. Чушь какая-то.  
Все еще напряженный, Коннор установил камеру, попрощался с Лайкой и ушел, планируя вернуться ночью или завтра утром. Или даже раньше, если собака выкинет что-нибудь еще.  
Еще с полчаса она так ходила, пока не построила для себя, наверное, самую полную карту запахов в этом сарае. Наконец, она устроилась на лежанке — камера показывала ее четко и ясно. Правое вздернутое ухо то и дело настораживалось, но все-таки до самого вечера она спала, не пытаясь вышибить дверь или ворота. Вернувшийся Хэнк не заметил ничего подозрительного. Впрочем, он слишком устал, чтобы вести расследование в собственном доме. Оставалось надеяться, что хозяин найдется быстро — потому что Коннор не был уверен, что через месяц или два сам сможет ее отдать.


	17. Глава 16. Гэвин Рид

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В предыдущих сериях:  
> В городе уже пару недель стоит жара, от которой все плавятся, а количество преступлений растет. Андроиды приняли решение не переписываться в новые корпуса. Норт и 129 решили обойти это решение, доказав, что существуют нулевые корпуса, в которых никто не живет. Анита Штерн, дочь Аманды Штерн, согласилась им помочь.  
> Ричард завел себе собаку, здоровенного амбуля, и страшно его любит.  
> Гэвин старается играть на все стороны сразу, но информация просачивается, и защищавшая его невозможность ситуации «человек управляет андроидом-марионеткой» уже под вопросом.

**16 июня. Вечер. Пробужденный 129.**

Скрыть отсутствие хотя бы на час рядом с партнером, который мог проверить любое расписание, оказалось той еще задачкой. Нет, можно было, конечно, совместить... Но все-таки Гэвин опасался идти на встречу с уважаемой госпожой Штерн, при этом пребывая вполглаза на работе или даже дома. Норт решительно и бескомпромиссно объявила о ней только вчера со словами «приходи, а то справлюсь одна». Допустить этого было никак нельзя. Гэвин помнил Аниту и хотел посмотреть на нее сейчас, через столько лет. Раньше ее взрывной характер мог или подружить ее с Норт в первые же пять минут, или точно так же мгновенно поссорить насмерть.  
Так что Гэвин вертелся, как уж на сковородке, изыскивая предлог, который хорошо его прикроет. То, что он совершенно, абсолютно чудовищно не выспался, дело только ухудшало. В голове плавали хлопья мыслей, с работой Гэвин справлялся кое-как. Ричарда снова было угнали в «Красный лед», заменять Коннора, который, гад такой, наслаждался законным отгулом, но быстро вернули. В эти чертовы жаркие дни они и так пахали на пределе!   
В итоге Гэвин бы, наверное, просто сбежал бы в какой отель и спалился бы по полной, но тут из больницы пришло напоминание: очередную проверку здоровья он просрочил уже на четыре дня и доктор Март вежливо намекала, что или Гэвин придет сам, или его голову принесут ей на блюде. А что поделать, если с этой жарой все как взбесились!  
Без Хэнка и Коннора справляться было куда сложнее! Гэвин зашивался и тупил, тупил и зашивался, носясь по десяти сценам убийств почти одновременно. Пожилую тетушку прихватил инфаркт — надо проверить кровь, возможно отравление. В голове постоянно всплывало: видел он Сару Лит или показалось? Приходилось отмахиваться и бежать дальше, по реальным делам. Стрельба в баре, два трупа — некий мудак решил, что он лучше всех и платить ему не надо, улегся после первого же выстрела: бармен не зря держал под стойкой ружье. Правда, потом полчаса рыдал, а теперь тупо раскачивался, пялясь на кровавое пятно. Этому вызвать скорую. И пожарных: два долбоеба решили повторить подвиг Маркуса и развернуть огромный виртуальный флаг движения «Красная кровь» над Капитол сквером. Один упал и сломал себе шею, второй боялся слезать и вопил, отпихиваясь от всех пистолетом-мелкашкой. Внизу делали ставки, подстрелит он первым себя или других. Зевак тоже пришлось разогнать. И уточнить, не столкнул ли второй первого — благо, нашлась целая серия записей. В ночь полезть герои тоже не догадались — дождались только первой полутьмы и рванули.  
На смартфон пришел звонок с особо доверенного номера.  
— Честное слово, Март, уже бегу, — Гэвин оторвался от изучения сцены срыва нынешнего покойника. Что-то с ней было не так. Может, выстрелили чем-то? Надо бы потрепать Бланка, пусть проверит на следы чего-нибудь вроде резиновой пули...  
— Да я слышу, как ты мозгами скрипишь. Ты должен быть у меня через пятнадцать минут. Подозреваю, что до завтра не доедешь, если не напомню.  
— Я приеду через семь минут, только дай закончу...   
Может, все-таки порыв ветра? Надо поискать прогноз. И движение такое странное... Запись была паршивая, девчонка вообще-то снимала саму себя, а этого прыгуна захватила в верхний левый угол фронталки. Повезло, что это был новый киберфон, как его там, CL63, что ли?.. На другом это было бы два шевелящихся пикселя. А вдруг чувак от чего-то отшатнулся?   
— Эй, патруль, вы проверяли крышу?  
— Ну так, мельком, — признался парнишка-человек из новеньких. На форменной плашке значилось «Силвер». — Этот дурак начал размахивать пушкой, мы не рискнули.   
— Поставьте ограждение и пусть криминалисты просветят на предмет следов. Не затопчите там их мне!  
Доктор Март выразительно хмыкнула в ухо, и Гэвин осознал, что все еще на связи. Пришлось извиняться, срочно перекидывать работу на Линду, которая как раз вышла в вечернюю смену, и рвать когти к больнице. 

Март встретила его в приемном отделении и сразу потащила к себе, чтобы не сбежал: Линда как раз перезвонила и разнообразно выражалась на тему сбрасывания ей всех плохих и слабых дел, а она ведь не скала у Спарты!   
— Блядь, просто уточни, сдох он сам или помогли, я тебя не прошу за ним следом прыгать для следственного эксперимента! — Гэвин едва не треснул терминалом об стол, но наткнулся на смертельно спокойный взгляд Март и аккуратно завершил разговор, даже пожелал хорошей смены.   
— Итак, — она переплела пальцы. — Значит, голова работает и пока не отвалилась. Это хороший знак.  
— Работы много, — Гэвин пожал плечами. Март продолжала смотреть с замечательным инквизиторским выражением на красивом лице. Время поджимало, а он едва вспомнил, что планировал и ее заболтать. — Слушай, можно я где-нибудь посплю полчаса? Можно даже в томографе.   
— Проблемы дома? Слышала, Ричард обзавелся сухопутным горбатым китом.  
Гэвин рассмеялся и застонал одновременно. Получившийся жалкий звук полностью описывал ситуацию, но он все-таки решил добавить пару слов:  
— О да. Самый спокойный бульдог на планете. Ему на все похуй, пока на него не гонят. Проблема в том, что его обнаружила моя кошка. А ей не нравится, когда на вверенной территории воняет псиной, и мозгов у нее нет, тормоза тоже не завезли.  
— Говорят, животные похожи на хозяев...  
На этот раз получилось рассмеяться увереннее. Март тоже улыбалась — так, чуть-чуть подколола без злости.  
— Есть такое. В общем, теперь кошка живет у задней двери и матерно вопит, чтобы пес убирался. А ему это не нравится! Он огрызается! Нас скоро соседи казнят, всех четверых. Мне вчера пришлось объяснять чувакам из службы защиты животных, что мы не мучаем кошечку, просто у нее в роду были корги, и знаешь, они поверили...  
Гэвин неожиданно заливисто зевнул — аж глаза закатились. Март поднялась, и на секунду показалось, что сейчас просто позвонит в дурдом или Ричарду. Но она разложила на койке за спиной Гэвина тонкую одноразовую простыню из нетканки и выдала вторую, чтобы укрыться.  
— Вернусь часа через полтора. Если свидание пройдет хорошо, то через два. Если не задастся, то не буду тебя дергать.  
— Это что, выход на новый уровень? — Гэвин вскинул брови. — Бланк отказался от теории, что романтические отношения являются разновидностью истерии, или ты не к нему?  
— Иди спи уже, детектив, — Март хлопнула его по плечу. — Скажем так, мы работаем над пересмотром концепции и стараемся не говорить о работе.   
Она ушла, щелкнул замок, но сил параноидально проверять, открывается ли дверь изнутри, не было. Все сложилось как нельзя лучше, хватит уже дергать удачу за хвост. Перед глазами снова мелькнул образ из участка, снова мозг попытался зациклиться на распознании, видел он Сару Лит или нет, но удалось вышвырнуть его внутренним воплем «спать!». Минут пятнадцать Гэвин планировал просто проспать в тишине — и он вырубился еще в полете на койку. 

***

Встречу Анита назначила в Центральном парке Элмвуд, на полпути между Центральным и островом Бель-Айл, захваченным Киберлайф. Отличное место: 129 добрался туда без проблем, не пришлось даже брать служебный мотоцикл. Парк был реденький и густонаселенный: там и сям трусили собачники и спортсмены, шастали нетрезвые уже компании, кое-где тихонько дули лед, пользуясь суматохой. Норт встретила 129 на повороте с улицы Ривард, и дальше они пошли вдвоем. Жара постепенно сходила на нет, оставляя духоту. Раньше хотелось бы грозы, чтобы смыло это напряжение, но сейчас, когда во дворе жил Мик, на эти сухие деньки можно было молиться.   
Короткий сон все-таки освежил голову — а может, дело было в том, что физически Гэвин лежал с закрытыми глазами, под кондиционером и, возможно, даже немного храпел. Сама встреча не обещала быть долгой.   
«Вы о чем-то уже договорились?» — уточнил он у Норт.  
«Нет. И она держится довольно странно, я потому тебя и взяла. Может явиться не одна, тогда будет драка. Я не очень подробно говорила, чего мы хотим, так что она не заложит».  
Встретились два одиночества. Конечно, Анита тоже не разговаривала подробно. Паранойя у нее была та еще, полностью унаследованная от Аманды. Та специализировалась преимущественно в криминализации властных структур — от политиков в Ку-Клукс-Клане и влиянии Пяти Семей на ФБР до современных ей сообществ грязных копов. Как Гэвин помнил, ее очень интересовал процесс искажения и коррупции структур, перемалывающих все новые поколения из защитников закона в его пожирателей. Она знала все про слежку и прослушку, подкинутые улики, удивительным образом выпрыгивающие судебные дела против оппонентов, так что почвы для паранойи хватало. Часть исследований вроде бы даже не рассекретили. Великая была тетка. Жаль, прожила недолго.   
Подумалось мельком, что ведь она могла бы и с Карлом пересечься, но мысль мгновенно вылетела: на траве, чуть в стороне от остальных групп, устроилась Анита. Прямо основательно так устроилась, как на пикник, даже с корзинкой. Зная ее, там были не бутерброды с сыром и ветчиной, а станция глушилки.  
И правда — стоило войти, как связь пропала. 

Гэвин тупо открыл глаза в мясной тушке. Черная прореха не исчезла. Значит, 129 потерялся под зонтичным блокиратором?! Но паника не успела развиться: жутко потянуло в сон, Гэвин отчаянно зевнул, падая обратно на постель, зажмурился- и всем собой оказался в 129. Прошло не больше секунды, никто ничего не заметил — Норт как раз здоровалась. Все тихо и без глупостей — разве что Гэвин не был в своем теле, и никогда раньше это не происходило в таких странных обстоятельствах, под колпаком заглушенной связи. Наверное, удалось как-то просочиться. В технических подробностях мог разобраться только Элайджа.   
— Приятно познакомиться! Мое имя вы уже знаете, — Анита протянула руку и энергично тряхнула ладонь Норт. Та немедленно сделала такое лицо, будто пыталась вспомнить, куда убрала санитайзер. 129 тоже пожал ей руку, представился по номеру, как обычно — и наконец-то они мирно сели на широкий радужный плед.   
— Связь у меня отключилась по какой-то определенной причине? — напряженно уточнила Норт.  
Анита невинно улыбнулась.  
— Разумеется. Как я говорила — не люблю, когда чужие уши греют.  
Она выросла похожей на Аманду. Впрочем, в семье Штерн все были высокие, скуластые и красивые. И рано седели — в несчастные тридцать семь кудрявая грива Аниты стала цвета соли с перцем. Еще чуть-чуть — и совсем побелеет.  
Аманда отшучивалась, что жизнь у нее тяжелая, вот и седеет. А сейчас бы подтрунивала над дочерью, что их родство стало невозможно скрыть и придется признать, что да, у нее есть младшая сестра...  
— Зонтичный блокиратор малого радиуса... военный?  
— Нет, лабораторный. Мы не нарушаем закон. Кстати, сегодня же верну, так что не засиживаемся.  
Улыбка у Аниты была хищной, на все яркие белые зубы. Принюхиваются друг к другу. 129 не встревал пока, сидел в стороне, посматривая, не лезет ли кто подслушивать физически.  
— Да-а, не нарушаем, — пробормотала Норт задумчиво. — Итак, к делу. Мы обсуждали...  
— Эй, подожди, — Анита вскинула руку. — Сто двадцатый, повернись к нам.   
— Меня зовут сто двадцать девять. Что-то не так?  
— Норт говорила, что ты иногда залипаешь немного. Это правда? Немного — это сколько — секунда, полторы?  
— Эм, — 129 посмотрел на свои руки, потом улыбнулся, стараясь придать лицу робости. — Это скорее день-полтора. Но я могу это контролировать, честное слово!   
— И ты не девиант, уверен?  
— Он пытается пробить стену, не выходит, — вмешалась Норт.  
— Отлично. Потом надо бы снова встретиться, приятно было познакомиться, потом напишу.  
Анита поднялась и явно решила уходить. Какого хрена?! Что ее спугнуло?!  
— Эй, эй, мы не закончили! — Норт тоже не поняла внезапности перехода. — Что случилось? Я за него ручаюсь, он свой и не выдаст!  
— Да? И даже не посоветует какого-нибудь надежного человека для помощи, если случатся залипания? — Анита уставилась на 129 с таким желчным подозрением на лице, что он конкретно испугался.  
Вопросы вспыхивали и гасли.   
«Она знает!»  
«Как она догадалась?!»  
«Есть и другие?!»  
— Вообще-то да, — 129 переплел пальцы, вернув ей взгляд, — я как раз хотел посоветовать надежного человека. Он не уверен, удастся ли тебе его вспомнить, но мы обсуждали некоторые вопросы...  
— Ты разговаривал о деле с человеком? — Норт повернулась и тоже уставилась на него с мрачным подозрением.  
— Не о деле! О самой проблеме. У этого человека есть андроид. Скажем так, важный андроид, который со всем своим бараньим упорством решил умереть, если суждено. Этот чувак обсуждает со мной некоторые темы по человеческому обществу, переводит всякие тупые шутки, которые я не понимаю, и в целом помогает существовать. Я ничего не говорил ему о деле, но уверен, что он поможет. Он жаловался, что теперь боится за своего партнера.  
Под этот горячий спич Анита продолжала собирать вещи. Ей явно было положить невообразимо гигантскую секвойю на всех людей и их дорогих андроидов.  
— Так, что за человек? У меня на примете трое, — Норт тоже очень недобро щурилась. В первую очередь следовало успокоить ее.  
— Гэвин Рид. Сержант в Центральном отделении, он же помогал с тем делом, которое с двумя Алисами, помнишь?   
— А, этот. Этот ничего.  
Можно было вешать настоящую медальку на грудь, а не ту бижутерию. За реальное его все равно наградили пинком под зад.  
Анита замерла. Опустилась обратно, сложила руки на коленях, как будто не собиралась уходить еще секунду назад.  
— Гэвин, значит. Рид, значит. До сержанта дослужился.  
— Ты его знаешь? — Норт вскинула брови.  
— Да, — Анита смотрела 129 прямо в глаза и выговаривала слова с какой-то неимоверной силой, будто хотела ими швыряться, как кирпичами. — Мы когда-то давно были друзьями. Довольно близкими. Пока он не забыл о моем существовании и даже не пришел на похороны мамы. С тех пор у меня к нему смешанные чувства, Норт.   
Она знает. Знает, и сейчас выдаст. У человека бы шерсть дыбом встала или взмок лоб, а у андроида диод загорелся красным, как сигнальный фонарь. А еще корпус перегревался. И морда посинела. Раньше непонятно было, как так синеет Ричард, когда смущается, а сейчас аж щеки зудели от избыточного тириума, просвечивающего под скин.   
— Он говорил о тебе несколько раз, Анита. Не знал, как подойти и извиниться, чтобы сразу не вываливать всю свою жизнь бестолковую.  
— Да? Он не пробовал просто поднять трубку, мать его приличная женщина, и позвонить?   
— Ну типа через десять лет это немного неудобно. Он такой «здорово, я Гэвин, я пропустил похороны твоей мамы, потому что был в депрессии, в госпитале и под арестом одновременно, а у тебя как дела?»  
— Арест отменили, госпиталь неактуален, раз до сержанта допрыгался, — Анита прищурилась. — Так что, он ждет, когда я позвоню, что ли?  
— Это была бы очень крутая идея. Он обещал, что если как-то оно разрешится, сводить тебя в тир при отделе и разрешить отстрелять автомат.  
— И эту возможность он от меня скрывает? Башку отвинчу негодяю.  
Анита глубоко вздохнула и повернулась к Норт, с интересом слушавшей обсуждение:  
— Прошу прощения. У нас с Гэвином все довольно сложно, но в целом — да, согласна. Он феерический долбоеб по жизни, но в работе на него можно положиться. Я тоже готова придержать свои кровожадные интенции, сработаемся.   
Видимо, других вариантов у Норт просто не было, потому что она все-таки, вздохнув, кивнула.   
— Значит, к делу. Придется рискнуть и допустить еще одного человека. Что именно ты хочешь предложить как помощь?  
— Сначала мне нужно узнать, с чем помогаем.   
Ох черт. Они так будут еще долго танцевать, а время поджимало — пока все обсудят!  
— Слушай, — 129 вмешался, проигнорировав убийственный взгляд Норт. — Вообще все просто. Девиантов не чинят, а они, знаешь ли, ломаются. В последние несколько недель те люди, которые нам помогали, как-то затихли, остался один, а его на всех не хватит, поломок и девиантов все больше. Некоторые в неремонтопригодном состоянии, но пока ползают. Есть варианты, что делать?  
Повисла тишина. Анита переводила взгляд с него на Норт и обратно — раздумывала.   
— Во-первых, официально я вам не помогаю. Официально я вообще не поддерживаю революцию. Птичка на хвосте принесла, что скоро всех инженеров Киберлайф, которые утверждали обратное, ждет серия исков. Увольнения — нет, увольнять ценные активы не будут. Просто иски и конские штрафы, чтобы расхотелось всяким там жестянкам сочувствовать. Это понятно?  
— Многое объясняет, — пробормотала Норт.   
— Поэтому я вас не знаю. Вы вообще люди, точнее, человек с андроидом, — она пристально посмотрела на 129, — и лучше переодеться под домашнего помощника, если уж скрываться по полной. Во-вторых, радуйтесь, что Киберлайф вас не чинит. Вы попадете не ко мне и другим доброхотам, а тем, кому начальство доверяет. И не мелкое начальство вроде меня, а настоящее, с баблом и связями. В лучшем случае, с ремонта не вернутся, ой-ой, какое огорчение. В худшем — вернутся, но не те, кто уходил. И если об этом узнает пресса, я буду все отрицать.  
Норт аж руками замахала:  
— Никакой прессы! Все тихо и аккуратно, в идеале никто вне нашего сообщества вообще не узнает.  
— Но ваши узнают?  
— Такое не скрыть, — Норт покачала головой. — 129 прав, нам нужна срочная помощь для тех, у кого корпус поврежден очень серьезно. Например, у нас есть старый солдат, ему больше десяти лет — таких деталей просто нет, даже на свалках!  
— Значит, нужны корпуса, — заключила Анита с удивительной легкостью. — Ремонтом никто заниматься не будет, да и технически проще переписать в новый.  
Сказанные слова изменили баланс. Норт пересела, принимая расслабленную позу, 129 тоже немного выдохнул.  
— Технически проще, — сказал он осторожно. — Но не проще морально. Нужно быть уверенными, что эти корпуса необитаемы. Можно такое провернуть?   
— Да, мы с Норт уже обсуждали этот вопрос. Вам нужны тестовые корпуса — в них загружаются нулевые системы, фактически ботов, чтобы только основные вещи исполняли, прогоняем по нашим протоколам, проверяем там качество сборки и выносливость материалов, потом на прошедших накатываем нормальную систему — ваши мозги, уже настоящих андроидов.  
— Звучит неплохо. Значит, те корпуса с нулевыми системами — они вроде предыдущей ступени эволюции, или как?  
— Они буквально боты, мозгов там нет вообще — примерно как у каких-нибудь акул. Нейросеть обученная, ничего больше, — Анита рубанула рукой. — Пробуждаться нечему, оживать — тем более. Если на живого андроида накатить нулевку, его личность будет необратимо уничтожена, как при накатывании другого андроида. Так что всех проверяйте заранее — с нулевыми невозможно завершить коммуникационный протокол, вот это ваше, — Анита выразительно сжала ладони перед грудью. — Там некому отвечать.  
— Но они могут выглядеть как андроиды? Притворяться андроидами?  
Анита замялась, посмотрела на 129, потом на Норт.  
— Не знаю. Может, под удаленным управлением... но протокол человеку все равно не завершить. Скажем так, это фальшивки, они выглядят фальшиво, звучат фальшиво, тест Тьюринга они не пройдут, наверное, даже под управлением человека. Так что предлагаю расслабиться, для вас какой-нибудь пробужденный, посланный с конкретным приказом, может оказаться опаснее.  
Норт бросила на 129 короткий взгляд и слегка расслабилась. Вот как? Интересно, что Элайджа вхреначил в 129, что получалось устанавливать соединение... Да еще не только от корпуса, но и от Гэвина, когда Ричард запрашивал?.. Что-то тут не сходилось, но плевать пока, разберутся.  
— Так, к делу, — 129 вспомнил, зачем они тут все собрались вообще-то. — Корпуса, в которых никто не жил и потенциально жить не будет — вот что нам нужно. Список составим. Главное, что их принципиально возможно получить.  
— Тут еще такое дело, — Анита снова побарабанила по корзинке. — Этот новый закон — он привязывает личность к серийному номеру. Как вы догадываетесь, при смене корпуса в нормальной ситуации номер сменится тоже. Нужно вам как-то вести учет, кто кем был, а то могут быть неприятные особенности.  
— Официальная процедура, как при смене паспорта, — кивнул 129. — Придумаем что-нибудь.  
— ... но вообще я собираюсь затереть серийные номера. Прямо совсем, начисто — тогда при перезаписи старые должны сохраниться. Я надеюсь. Никогда не пробовала. Если не получится, то у переписанных будут проблемы.  
— Будем решать по мере поступления, — заключила Норт. — Зато они перестанут умирать.  
— Сразу скажу, корпусов у меня ограниченный запас. Я добралась до тимлида отдела верификации и валидации. Армии по моему слову, конечно, не ходят, но небольшая группа распиздяев прыгает, когда я говорю прыгать. Еще у меня есть право на списание всякого шлака, вроде корпусов, не прошедших тестирование. Не бог весь какая начальница, но штук пять-шесть за раз обеспечить смогу, потом — считайте, что примерно один-два в месяц. Выбирайте с умом — вся эта схема может накрыться в любой момент. И мне нужен список заранее, чтобы не переселяли по остаточному принципу, без учета важных маркеров типа расы и пола — настроить можно не у всех.  
Норт кивнула, принимая такой расклад. Все равно вариантов лучше им не светило.  
— Меня волнует процедура. Выносить их разобранными нельзя?  
— Не стоит. Лучше всего вывозить прямо в контейнерах для утилизации. Я спишу, как мусор, их отправлят в переработку. У нас есть недалеко от острова кладбище прототипов, оно не то чтобы очень сильно охраняется: можно влезть, подождать доставку, вытащить андроидов и стремительно делать ноги.   
— Почему? Разве их не просто так выбрасывают? Я не очень хорошо представляю процедуру, — признался 129.  
Анита вытащила бумажный блокнот и начала чертить блок-схему.  
— Их отправят на переработку: тириум частично сольют, пригодные для использования биокомпоненты вытащат, а корпус и негодные части отправят на полигон, а оттуда под пресс. Так что надо успеть до того, как их затащат в дизассемблеры, оттуда уже никто в нормальном состоянии не выйдет. Времени будет до получаса: я подгадаю под ночную смену, они никогда не торопятся. Официальный въезд со стороны Детройта, он охраняется. Вам нужно будет объехать кладбище кругом и заходить со стороны ферм Доллов. Кстати, никогда не позволяйте своим людишкам жрать их салат, он весь тириумный.   
129 отметил себе: проверить, что там в холодильнике болтается. Кажется, долловский логотип как раз недавно мелькал перед глазами. И вдруг удалось вспомнить — буквально запустить видео, как его человеческие руки берут горшок салата, поворачивают, чтобы снять пластик и поставить его в воду.   
Анита продолжила чертить схему: как пройти сквозь основной полигон, где расположены сторожевые вышки, где у них слепые пятна. Хорошая такая, продуманная, почти военная схема. Анита явно подготовилась к операции со своей стороны и только ждала, с кем из андроидов ее начать.  
Она хотела помочь. На самом деле хотела, и на самом деле сочувствовала андроидам, потому что иначе на такой риск не пошла бы. Ее могли не просто выпереть, а сразу в гроб загнать! Нужно было организовать какое-то прикрытие, но уже без Норт. У простого патрульного-пробужденного несколько меньше возможностей, чем у сержанта-человека.   
— Как мы можем быть уверены, что в корпуса ничего, кроме этой нулевой системы, не ставили? — уточнила Норт.  
— Перед тем, как будете загружаться, попробуйте запустить коммуникационный протокол. С нормальным андроидом системы откликнутся, они выйдут даже из глубокой гибернации. С любым другим — отклика не будет вообще или он сорвется после первых же итераций, нулевые системы несовместимы с последующим поколением системы, это так и не смогли решить. Мистер Камски очень пытался, — Анита сверкнула зубами в ухмылке, обращенной к 129. — Но не преуспел, а жаль. Нам бы облегчило жизнь. Так что это верный способ.  
Стало чуть легче. Гэвин вдруг ощутил груз на плечах остро, как никогда раньше не было. И от этого груза только что оторвали пару тонн. Если дельце выгорит, то можно будет зарезервировать тушку Ричарду, а там уже уговорить его переселиться, а то и закон этот дурацкий отменят или модифицируют... Паранойя показалась вдруг такой ненужной. Люди все чаще поддерживают андроидов, Киберлайф, конечно, богатая, но всех не купит. Чего им бояться...  
Память немедленно подкинула эпизод, сразу в цвете и звуке, даже без характерных повреждений по краю кадра, какие бывали у андроидов: на него орет генерал-майор Риггс, обещая сгноить в таких ебенях, что болото покажется пляжем, а Гуантанамо — пятизвездочным отелем. Что герои героично умирают, а Гэвин выжил, как последнее дерьмо. Орал он долго и со вкусом, прижимая к распухшей щеке пакет со льдом. Гэвин и в наручниках мог бы ему съездить повторно, но тогда бы его точно пристрелили. Все уже были накрученные по самую маковку. Пришлось выдавливать из себя «так точно, генерал-майор» и утешать себя, что спасает друзей, а не свою жопу.  
И ту, впрочем, не спас. 

Встреча закончилась мирно. Анита пообещала написать, когда ситуация будет под контролем, свернула и отключила зонтичный блокиратор. Вокруг никто не грел уши, насколько удалось осмотреться. Норт на обратном пути бурчала немного на тему секретных людей и что она вот одна такая, бесчеловечная. Они тепло попрощались и разошлись — к мотоциклу и обратно на станцию подзарядки.

**16 июня. Ночь. Гэвин Рид**

Март вернулась только через два с половиной часа, довольная и подозрительно улыбчивая. Получилось отлично выспаться. Обследования показали, что дырки на Гэвине отлично зажили и помирать он не собирается.  
— Единственное, что меня беспокоит — твой глаз, — сказала Март. — Зрение в порядке, но мне постоянно выдает какой-то бред во время сканирования: то скрытые структуры, то биокомпонент вообще. На томограмме он тоже выглядит как-то странно, как будто интегрировано что-то. Ничего не беспокоит?  
— Вообще ничего, — мгновенно сорвал Гэвин, холодея. Она не видела линзу, а то бы сказала о ней! А значит, линза куда-то пропала.   
У Карла прижилась помпа, а у него — линза. Охренеть. И значит, эта картинка — она уже никуда не денется. Он будет вечно дирижировать чертовым транспортным потоком!  
Март продолжила говорить — глаз для нее не был такой уж большой проблемой, похоже. По крайней мере, пока он не распухал, не чесался и не ослеп. В остальном ее совершенно устраивало здоровье Гэвина, и особенно она просила передать привет Ричарду и поблагодарить за вклад в то, как функционировала эта упрямая кучка мяса и костей.  
Они распрощались, и Гэвин взялся за терминал, как только вышел за двери, но отложил, не нажав кнопку вызова.  
И потом, когда оказался снаружи, тоже не нажал. И потом — на стоянке. 

Звонок прошел, когда он уже вел байк к дому — пришлось затормозить и ответить, перекрикивая шум пролетающих машин. Голографический барьер тревожно мерцал, напоминая, что шоссе не предназначено для пешеходов и опасно для жизни.  
— Привет, Анита. Да, узнал, ты у меня все еще записана как «королева Евклидов», ты одна такая.  
Она рассмеялась. Напряженно так, нервно, но все-таки. А голос все-таки стал совсем как у Аманды, только чуть-чуть повыше. И слышно было, как она тяжело, длинно выдохнула, не зная, что сказать еще. Поэтому заговорил Гэвин:  
— Давай поймаю тебя у парка? У меня есть второе место на байке, а потом поужинаем где-нибудь. Я знаю все самые стремные забегаловки в центре.  
— Только недолго. И у меня груз.  
— Для груза найдется место, не парься. У многоэтажной парковки, окей?  
Анита подтвердила, и Гэвин вернулся в седло раньше, чем система ограждения подняла тревогу. По пути он надиктовал предупреждение Ричарду, что задержится немного. Хорошо, что второй шлем был с собой. Надо будет его почистить перед возвращением, а то кое-кто любит облизывать все найденное. Собаку вот облизал уже с головы до ног, небось, про самого Гэвина и говорить не стоит.

Они забрались в японский ресторанчик с идеальной планировкой — кабинками. Сегодня еще не было совсем уж огромной толпы.  
— Ни разу не была в этом местечке, — Анита с интересом оглядывалась, когда они шли на свое место. — Тут разве не нужно бронировать на год вперед?  
— Обычно за две недели, — Гэвин фыркнул и коснулся груди ладонью, когда к нему вышла владелица. — Приятно видеть вас в полном здравии, Оно-сама! Как ваша рука?  
— Вашими стараниями, почти не пострадала! — пожилая японка, сморщенная, как финик, слегка поклонилась им и указала вперед. — Проходите, проходите! Я всегда рада вас видеть! Юная мисс, вы тоже проходите, чувствуйте себя как дома!  
Анита невольно фыркнула, но тоже отвесила неловкий поклон. К счастью, госпожа Оно была не из разговорчивых — только проводила их и оставила наедине.  
Тут полагалось сидеть на полу, укрывая ноги толстым пледом — и такая стояла теплота, такой уют, что сразу захотелось вздремнуть. Небольшой круглый столик располагался прямо поверх пледа, а под ним прятался обогреватель. Совсем замечательным это место было промозглой весной, когда аж кости от холода сводило — они с Ричардом уже ходили пару раз. Наборный полированный столик казался сплошным, но на самом деле центральная часть выдвигалась.  
— Чем хорошо это местечко — тут нет официантов, даже андроидов, — объяснил Гэвин. — Смотри, выбираешь что-нибудь из меню, и оно приезжает в центр стола, вот эта штука в середине поднимется. Скажи, круто?  
— Что ты тут сделал такого? — Анита открыла меню, изучая вегетарианские варианты. Выбор открывался весьма богатый.   
— Да пару месяцев назад шла полицейская операция, и три долбоеба с автоматами доперли взять заложников. Ну и пока сюда ехал спецназ, я так задурил им башку через мегафон, что они сдались. Но вот госпоже Оно помяли плечо — она одного ухайдокала сковородкой от неожиданности. А собирались вообще убить и держаться до конца, — Гэвин фыркнул. — Героев из них не получилось.  
Анита рассмеялась. Она выбирала себе салат, но не успела нажать, как центр стола поднялся, открывая футуристическую колбу, сияющую синевой. Гэвин вытащил двухэтажный деревянный поднос, и все пропало, как не было.   
— Подарок от заведения, — Гэвин открыл плетеную крышку на верхней тарелочке и вдохнул запах восхитительных пельмешек гёдза. На нижнем уровне лежали тарелки и палочки. Идеальное оформление идеального позднего ужина.  
— Да ты прямо пользуешься служебным положением, — Анита вздохнула и обреченно схватила пельмешку, — нет, не могу я выдержать. С ланча еды не видела.   
— Только слегонца, без взяток. За мой счет, если что. Я должен извиняться долго и разнообразно, — Гэвин заказал себе пару сашими, помня, что дома ждет настоящий ужин. Ричард вернулся раньше и, конечно же, что-то приготовил. Если не жрать, он расстраивался, а меньше всего Гэвин хотел его расстраивать по такой ерунде, особенно сейчас. Может, в последние светлые деньки.  
Анита тоже выбрала себе немного простой еды, все приехало очень быстро. Пару минут они молча ели, стараясь не встречаться глазами, и только к моменту, когда в капсуле появился чайничек чая, уже заваренный по всем правилам, Гэвин решился заговорить снова.  
— Значит, ты догадалась. Про сто двадцать девятого.  
— Я ждала что-то подобное. Правда, не от тебя. Хотя этот фокус... как именно ты обошел глушилку? — Анита прищурилась. — Я не помню у тебя талантов инженера, этим Эл славился.  
— Эл и сообразил, — Гэвин развел руками. — Я только попросил о помощи, он подогнал такую штуку. Я сам толком не знаю, на что она способна.  
«Кроме как врастать в глаза», — подумалось с уколом страха. Нужно было как-то переночевать с этой мыслью, что ли. И прочитать проклятую инструкцию — так и не дошли до нее руки!  
— А, это логично. Слушай, — Анита решительно отставила крохотную чашку. — Давай начистоту. Я помогаю андроидам по многим причинам, но не потому что раскапываю о них что-то. Если это задание от командования, от ФБР, от Киберлайф, от черта лысого — я должна знать.   
— Никак нет. Это прямо целиком мой проект. Врать не буду, я его начал, когда андроидов терпеть не мог, — Гэвин беспомощно развел руками. — Понимаешь, я тут ебусь пять лет, показываю, какой я незаменимый и уникальный, и тут является сраный идеал. Отдыхать ему не надо, спать не надо, мозги работают лучше моих, уел меня в первый же день. А потом появляется второй, третий, четвертая, и все охуительные, прекрасные, идеальные и себе на уме, и никого к себе не пускают. Вот я и полез с ногами. И застрял, как в том окне, помнишь?  
Анита рассмеялась — вспомнила, конечно, и аж уши заалели. Им было лет семь, когда Гэвин в каком-то дурацком детском споре вылез в окно чердака и застрял — башка снаружи, задница внутри. Его тянули за ноги вдвоем, а потом все-таки вызвали 911, и тем пришлось вынимать раму вместе с Гэвином. Как все ржали, сволочи!   
— Да уж, это прямо твое кредо, я бы сказала. Значит, ничего против андроидов?  
— Стараюсь помогать им, как могу. Вот, с корпусами этими. Они постановили, что аборт — это убийство, в смысле переписываться тоже нельзя. Уперлись, черти. А у меня второго Ричарда нет.  
Под ее подозрительным взглядом пришлось вытаскивать терминал и показывать его невозмутимую физиономию.  
— Ах вот о ком твоя мама говорила, — пробормотала Анита. — Я поверить не могла, что ты реально влип в андроида. Снова. И это RK900, правильно?   
Гэвин закатил глаза.   
— Она и про Криса рассказала? Слушай, это было давно, а потом он умер. Не лучшая история любви, серьезно. В правильной я должен был красиво вонзить что-нибудь себе в грудь, но у нас оставались только тупые столовские ножи, долго бы вонзал.   
— Но этот тип тебе нравится, да? Ты с ним сколько уже живешь...  
— Достаточно. У него есть собака, знаешь? Завел несколько дней назад. Вот такой, — Гэвин показал фотку Мика, и Анита аж прыснула от смеха, роняя чашку.   
— Вот это кирпич! Как его зовут? Слушай, я хочу в гости, я хочу его потрогать! Его можно трогать? Что у него с мордой?  
— Природная суровость, — Гэвин показал еще пару кадров. — Надо бы собраться. Только Мик не любит пока, когда его трогают. А у меня кошка, она пушистая, но гладить нельзя, — он и Шэйлу показал.  
— Это просто трагедия. Пузо, в которое нельзя упасть лицом! У меня вот никого нет.   
— Так и живешь одна?  
— С тех пор, как мама умерла — да, — Анита вздохнула, постучала зачем-то по своей чашечке. — У меня был андроид. Была, точнее. Тестовый образец, несерийная, прообраз серии Трейси, потом их эти идиоты-маркетологи в бордели запихали...   
— Была?..   
— В ночь революции я работала сверхурочно, надо было упаковать лабораторию на случай эвакуации, всех выдернули, со всего города. Соседи сказали, что у меня есть андроид, и она открыла солдатам. Наверное, она сопротивлялась. Ее корпус не стали забирать. Две пули в голову, еще четыре в грудь. Как особо опасной преступнице с метелкой в руках.   
Гэвин обнял ее через стол, как мог. Молчание все длилось и длилось, потому что он не мог перестать думать о Ричарде, который мог открыть точно так же. Если бы он появился раньше. Если бы он оказался беззащитным домашним андроидом, или даже не домашним, но до революции, без права носить пистолет.   
— Спасибо, — Анита отстранилась, нервно поправила волосы. — Я не планировала рассказывать. Прости. Я вроде как никому это пока не.  
— Понимаю, я про Криса тоже не то чтобы особо распространялся. Тебе точно надо познакомиться с Ричардом, он улетный. Ты работала с девятисотыми?  
— Да, пускала их в серию как раз. И RK800 проверяла перед отправкой в общество, — Анита улыбнулась, немного через силу, но все-таки хоть как-то. — Знаешь, они любят играть с монеткой? Я научила.   
— Коннор должен тебя помнить! Он этой монеткой Хэнка прямо доводил поначалу. Хэнк — это мой коллега, если что, тоже детектив, только лейтенант, а не как я. Крутой. Они тоже вроде как вместе живут, так что поздравляю, ты выпустила в свет гей-бомбу.   
— Как я могла! — Анита закатила глаза. — Ужасно. Катастрофично. Я хочу подробности, но не сегодня, мне еще глушилку в лабораторию возвращать так, чтобы не было паники. Кстати, что там с корпусами, вы сделаете список?  
— Норт предоставит, ага. Я попрошу в него добавить кое-что не для протокола, это чисто для меня, скажи, что лишний оказался, если что, окей?   
— Я заинтригована.  
— Девушка, вроде Хлои или AX400, но темнокожая или с возможностью подстройки — мне кажется, это ей важно. Чтобы не совсем ребенком была, не YK500, ладно? О ней никто не знает, даже Норт, но ей срочно нужен новый корпус.   
— Кто это? Твоя знакомая?  
— Почти.  
Гэвин выбрал из галереи видео и повернул экран к ней, показывая, как Тильда охотится на кошкин хвост, подбираясь и хватая короткими ручками, торчащими из-под нижней челюсти.   
— Пиздец. Давно она такая?  
— Понятия не имею. Тесса заперта внутри и не знает, что выглядит вот так. Вроде за полгода она не деградировала, но я не знаю, что с ней может сделать такой образ жизни. Юкашки могут расти, нам нужно будет решать проблемы для всех, но для этой и еще одной это вопрос жизни и смерти.  
Анита долго смотрела на видео, оно повторялось снова и снова. Потом Гэвин показал обрывок записи из комнаты Тессы — смешливую кудрявую девчонку, прыгающую на кровати, как на батуте.  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — заключила она. — Положись на меня.   
— Спасибо. Я этого не забуду.   
Вечер закончился мирно, и на прощание они даже по-настоящему обнялись, как давно не бывало.   
Отправив ее на кибертакси, Гэвин поехал домой. Он сделал вид, что не заметил Норт, наблюдающую в отдалении. Конечно, она не могла пустить дело на самотек. Ничего, общая работа докажет ей, что Гэвину можно доверять.   
Ха. Когда все вскроется, она будет первой в очереди с топором. 

***

Ужин с Ричардом никакой беды не предвещал. Тот выглядел счастливым и немного мокрым: только из душа вышел после забега с Миком. Пес мирно дремал у себя в вигваме, только башка торчала наружу, большая и слегка квадратная.  
Шэйла сидела под дверью и на все лады выводила свою унылую песню «вас тут не звали!»  
— Март ничего не сказала про твой синяк?  
— Не-а, все в порядке, — Гэвин устало уронил голову ему на плечо, лицезрея красивую кесадилью с соусом из манго. Конечно, острое на ночь вредно.  
Тильда каталась под ногами и норовила влезть на колени — соскучилась, с выходных была в Иерихоне. Гэвин рассеянно чесал ее за ушком.   
— Маркус сегодня выступает на шоу Опры Уинфри. Хочешь посмотреть? Там еще минут двадцать осталось.   
— Она живая еще, что ли? Давай, ага. Я что-то все пропускаю. Ты слышал — тут попытались повторить его подвиг, с флагом.  
— Да, Мила рассказала. Погибшего определенно столкнули. Сейчас они с Линдой пытаются найти, кто именно это сделал. Пресса уже подозревает андроидов.  
Гэвин громко фыркнул. Андроидам только не хватало этой ерундой заниматься! Да и убивали они редко. Скорее, второй чего-то не договаривал. Или вообще дело было в другом... А, плевать. Пусть Линда с этим ебется, у Гэвина своих задач хватало. Например, держаться за Ричарда, гладить Тильду и еще жрать эту несчастную кесадилью, пока в рамке проекции перед ними Маркус распинался о значимости недавнего шага к равенству между людьми и андроидами. Думалось, что наконец-то можно будет полноценно легализовать ту фирмешку, которую сварганили в Иерихоне: надежная защита от андроидов.   
Разговор шел без особых подъебок: Опра андроидам сочувствовала. Для своих восьмидесяти с лишним лет она выглядела просто охренительно, будто в криогенной камере спала последние полвека. Говорил Маркус, а Саймон в основном сидел и улыбался, обаятельный и мягкий. Норт бы не выдержала, влезла со своими меткими и едкими комментариями. Да, посмотреть бы на них втроем...

А так — тишина да гладь. Простреленная в паре мест и кое-как заштопанная толстовка Саймона выглядела, конечно, потрясающе. Почти так же великолепно, как брутальный продырявленный маркусов плащ, который в паре мест уже затерся. Противники рисовали карикатуры с этими шмотками, поклонники — фанарт разной степени неприличности. Гэвин лениво влез в сеть через 129, поискал по тегам: о да, после объявления о свадьбе сеть просто взорвалась. Их даже называли самой популярной парой Америки, хотя некоторые звезды все-таки их обходили на пару очков.   
Камера фокусировалась на зрителях, когда вдруг у них вдруг начали гаснуть улыбки. Оператор повернулся и не сразу нашел причину, еще рыскал секунду или две, когда Гэвин и Ричард оба поняли, что случилось. На груди Саймона выступил свежий тириум. Он растерянно посмотрел вниз, зажал рану ладонью — и синева проступила между пальцами, не спрятать.   
Маркус повернулся и аж взвился, сорвался с места и упал на одно колено перед ним, зажимая своей ладонью поверх. Скин пропал, открывая черный пластик. Под трансляцией прирастали панические вопросы, зрители повскакивали на ноги и чуть на сцену не лезли, Опра вскочила, замахала руками, прерывая трансляцию.   
Ричард замер, напряженный и встревоженный, его диод горел красным — но через секунду перешел в желтый.  
— Саймон не умирает, — с облегчением сказал он. — Отслоилась заглушка на тириумной трубке, вероятно, из-за перелета.   
Гэвин тоже читал этот топик, запущенный главным иерихонским врачом, Беном. Маркус сообщил, что они стабилизировали состояние и сейчас вернутся в эфир, чтобы закончить на позитивной ноте, а потом поедут в Детройт так, чтобы не спровоцировать новое отслоение.  
Техническое ограничение мигнуло и исчезло. Студия теперь выглядела пугающе — темная, со светом только на сцене. Маркус уже стоял.  
— Извините за перерыв, — Опра приятно улыбнулась, — мы вернулись буквально ради пары слов. Маркус?  
— Это состояние не угрожает жизни моего партнера прямо сейчас. К сожалению, наши медики не способны полностью устранить последствия от пули, выпущенной из штурмовой винтовки, а Киберлайф отказывается чинить девиантов. Мы нарушили гарантию, стремясь к свободе. Все пресс-конференции, назначенные на неделю вперед, отменяются. Мы отправимся в Детройт поездами, я позже опубликую расписание небольших встреч, ориентировочно в Питтсбурге, Кливленде и Толедо, если состояние Саймона позволит нам задерживаться.  
— Я в порядке. Конечно же, мы задержимся, — Саймон вмешался, выступив вперед, и коротко поклонился ведущей. — Извините за это неприятное происшествие. Я не думал, что перелет так печально на меня повлияет.   
— Но это отсутствие ремонта — звучит очень пугающе, — Опра нахмурилась. — Неужели нет никаких свободных врачей или инженеров?  
— К сожалению, монополия Киберлайф на все разработки не позволяет нам обратиться к сторонним производителям, — объяснил Маркус. — Их просто нет. Даже тириум легально покупать можно только через Киберлайф. Я благодарен за то, что они не пытаются задушить нас отказом от жизненно необходимых компонентов, но без возможности полноценного ремонта длина жизни девиантов будет не больше пары десятков лет.   
— Звучит просто ужасно. Я уверена, в Киберлайф прислушаются к вашим нуждам...

Гэвин побарабанил пальцами по столу. Ага, Анита говорила, что эти так прислушаются, что лучше бы не прислушивались вообще никогда и ни к чему. Минуты через три на сайте Киберлайф вышло очень короткое заявление, что отказа ремонтировать девиантов не было, а девиация не является нарушением гарантии. Также они приносили извинения за недопонимание и приглашали всех девиантов, страдающих от разного рода травм, для осмотра и лечения.   
Ну да, ну да. Под ссылкой на публикацию в твиттере мгновенно разгорелся дичайший срач и комментарии отключили. Гэвин с усилием заставил себя оторваться.  
— Хреново, — буркнул он. — Я бы к ним не пошел, всратые они какие-то и слишком вовремя начали звать.  
— У нас тоже есть определенные подозрения, — кивнул Ричард. — Пока мы не собираемся пользоваться этим щедрым предложением.   
«Только в крайнем случае» — повисло в воздухе между ними.   
В крайнем случае — никуда не денутся, бегом побегут. А кто вернется из мастерской — хороший вопрос...   
Ужин кончился в нервном молчании. Кошка охрипла уже голосить, но все еще пыталась прогнать недосягаемую псину. Гэвин отнес ее попить воды, покормил, попытался было забрать, но она с маниакальным упорством вернулась к двери и продолжила противно скрипеть. Вот же дурочка.  
— Мы справимся, — Ричард поймал его в ладони, поднимающегося. — Не переживай. Коннор сказал, что его предупредили о возможности такого предложения и о его опасности.   
Но и в постели они оба были слишком взвинчены, чтобы заняться любовью. Оставалось только лежать рядом, обнимаясь, и стараться не думать про крайние случаи. Про опасные отказы, про угрозы, стрелков и коктейли Молотова. Про хрупкие, слишком хрупкие искусственные тела. 

***

Гэвин спал бы до утра, не замечая даже начавшейся работы 129 на шоссе. Устал, перенервничал, да и башка гудела от этих дурацких воплей. Хоть бы мелкая засранка уже устала!  
Что его разбудило? Не сразу стало понятно. Что-то — мимолетное, пугающее, тревожное. Гэвин не открыл глаза, только чуть шевельнул ресницами, чтобы различить свет и тьму. Должна была стоять темнота: Гэвин специально выключал весь свет и задергивал плотные шторы. Но что-то светилось — неяркий красный свет шел со стороны ног, где под точечным весом проседал матрас.   
Вес сместился, выдавая движение — и сияние стало ярче. Ричард спал и не чувствовал движения. Гэвин приоткрыл глаза чуть шире, сворачивая картинку от 129 в самую маленькую точку. По кровати медленно ползла Тильда, светясь из каждой щелочки странным алым. Даже ее обычно желтые глазные модули сейчас были красными. Острые лапы скребли, как будто она не вполне ими управляла, лапки из-под челюсти спорадически поджимались и расслабленно падали. 

Гэвин дождался, пока лапки коснутся его ладони, лежавшей поперек пути, и запустил соединение. Лапки отдернулись, потом вернулись, прокалывая кожу острыми кончиками. Гэвин поморщился от боли. Тильда заползла и упала, тыкаясь лбом в ладонь, и наконец-то Гэвина утянуло в комнату Тессы.  
Все было черным. Ее записи и книги исчезли, девочка парила в этой темноте, бессмысленно глядя вперед, без единого цвета — простая черно-белая картинка. Взгляд не фокусировался, а сам Гэвин не был в теле 129, он и был этой чернотой, он видел ее со всех сторон сразу, голова разрывалась от боли и от этой неправильности.   
— Тесса! Тесса, ты меня слышишь?! Тесса! Тесса! — Гэвин не мог ее обнять, но темнота была повсюду, поддерживала ее, фиксировала... Нет, сжимала, душила!  
Что делать, что же делать... Гэвин подумал, что это мог быть кошмар Тессы — просто пугающий сон, в который втянуло и его. Он попытался отступить — дать ей пространство, дать воздух. Темнота неохотно отлипала, волосы распушились радостной шапкой. Возвращались цвета — темная кожа стала шоколадной, белый диод загорелся красным. Встряхнуло как следует, тьма вывернулась сама в себя, выплюнув их внутри пустого белого куба. Тесса упала бы на пол, но Гэвин поймал, не дал удариться, пусть это и была иллюзия.   
— Эй, что с тобой? Просыпайся, пожалуйста, — Гэвин прижал лоб к ее, очень холодному. — Не умирай тут, слышишь? Я почти что нашел тебе выход! Держись!  
Он огляделся — и под взглядом куб трансформировался в полевой госпиталь. Вокруг было двадцать шестое декабря, он выжил — и Тесса тоже должна была выжить, обязана была! Что делать с андроидами, они же не люди... так, проверить тириумный насос! Гэвин прижался ухом к груди и услышал слабую пульсацию. Тессу подернуло рябью, полупрозрачностью. Настоящей теперь выглядела только верхняя часть черепа: голова Тильды. Гэвин сжал ее руку — и мерцание стихло, возвращая ей реальность.  
— Очнись, ты мне нужна! Я обещал тебя вытащить, помнишь? Давай, Тесса, не сдавайся! Еще чуть-чуть! Я вытащу тебя! Совсем скоро, несколько дней только потерпи, ты же так долго держалась! Мы найдем твоего Нико, помнишь? Вы сбежали вместе, его зовут Нико Мякинен, я пока не нашел, но мы найдем вместе. У меня есть собака и кошка, мы можем жить все вместе, со мной и Ричардом, слышишь? Тесса, ты слышишь меня?!

В полевом госпитале никогда не бывало настоящей тишины: кто-то стонал, кто-то звал любимых в бреду, кто-то вопил от боли, суетились врачи и санитары — но тут стояла смертельная тишь. Нереальная, неестественная, ни на что не похожая — как будто звуки просто умерли. Тесса не могла открыть глаза, а все ее тело мерцало, рискуя пропасть насовсем.   
Гэвин сидел на полу, сжимая ее руку, и мог только молиться всем дурацким богам сразу. Тонкая слабая ладонь вздрогнула и немного сжалась в ответ.  
— Собака? Я хочу собаку, — Тесса открыла один глаз, еще немного мутный, несфокусированный. — Хочу собаку. Двух собак. И кошку. И попугая. Можно мне попугая?  
— Кошка сожрет, ты что! Но можно тириумного. И вообще, я познакомню тебя с Кецалем, он классный, он живет в Иерихоне, — Гэвин вывел на маленьком проекционном экране образ игуанопопугая из какого-то клевого старого мультика. — Он настоящий андроид, веришь? Мозговой модуль вот тут, в пузе.   
Тесса рассмеялась и потянулась к картинке. Воспоминание о Кецале взмахнуло крыльями, прорычало «полундр-ра!» и взмыло, растворяясь в воздухе. Госпиталь оставался вокруг, заменив обычную детскую комнату.  
— А почему тут так? Со мной что-то случилось?  
— Ты немного заболела, — Гэвин уложил ее обратно на постель. — Постарайся расслабиться.   
— Мне надоело тут сидеть! Ты говорил, что я смогу выйти, — Тесса попыталась сделать голос строже, но получился совсем детский писк.   
Гэвин обнял ее, поцеловал в лоб, как будто мог помочь так. Никогда еще он не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Даже когда Риггс на него орал — и то было лучше, он мог хотя бы мечтать, как разобьет ему всю рожу.  
Тесса испуганно улыбалась, сжимая его ладонь. Системы Тильды деградировали, и больше тянуть было просто нельзя.   
— Обещаю, я вытащу тебя отсюда и познакомлю с кошкой, собакой и попугаем. Просто постарайся продержаться еще недолго, хорошо?  
— Я не знаю, как...  
— Зато я знаю. Давай я тебе спою одну песню? — Гэвин сел на пол и улыбнулся, стараясь скрыть собственный страх. — Продержись еще немного... продержись еще немного, и все будет хорошо. Давай, со мной!  
Hold on just a little while longer...  
Everything will be alright

Гэвин выплыл в реальность. Ладонь все еще ощущало фантомное касание ладошки. Тильда свернулась клубком между ним и Ричардом. Проколы немного болели: она успела натыкать не только в руку до локтя, но и в грудь. Жуткое сияние уже исчезло, глазки она погасила — уснула. Гэвин погладил ее голову, стараясь не потревожить. Какое там — намертво вырубилась!  
Кошачьих воплей тоже не было слышно. Он тихонечко поднялся — надо было обработать дырки, а то завтра воспалятся и заболят. Ричард спал все так же мирно и сладко, диод горел синим — и ничего его не волновало. Хотелось поцеловать, но тут Гэвин одернул себя. Разбудит. Вместо этого он беззвучно покрался, осторожно выбирая босыми ногами самые плотно уложенные половицы. Переступить порог — а то он скрипел, пробраться к аптечке в ванной... Биогеля осталось на донышке, но Гэвин все равно наощупь замазался, не включая опасного света. Дыхание все еще срывалось. Едва заметное отражение в зеркале вдруг показалось светящимся — линза уловила температуру. 129 все так же руководил редким ночным движением. 

Захотелось пить. Гэвин осторожно прокрался на кухню и удивился — ног коснулось холодное дуновение. Входную дверь забыли закрыть, что ли?..  
Нет, тянуло с другой стороны. Замирая на каждом шагу, Гэвин покрался в гостиную. Сердце колотилось так, что могло разбудить соседей. Свет гирлянды с улицы на миг ослепил, Гэвин заморгал, пытаясь привыкнуть — и с каждым морганием все лучше различал светлую тушу пса, стоявшего на пороге. Открытая дверь не оставляла никакого барьера между ним и Шэйлой, прижавшейся к полу. Да, кошка не вопила — она едва слышно шипела, прижав уши, и медленно пятилась назад, прижав зад к полу, пока пес ее внимательно нюхал. Черт-черт-черт, слишком близко! Гэвин замер, боясь спровоцировать. Взметнулась когтистая лапа, царапая огромный нос, распахнулась необъятная пасть — и Мик с оттяжкой лизнул сразу кошку целиком, опрокидывая на спину.   
Шэйла ошалело лежала, задрав все четыре лапы. Язык прошелся еще раз, потом еще, пока кошка не вскочила, пометалась и как ракета не взлетела Гэвину на руки. Она была просто насквозь мокрая, обслюнявленная, как хомячок — и сразу начала жаловаться, мявкая и скрипя.  
— А ну иди обратно! — Гэвин шикнул на Мика. — Давай, обратно! А ну! Пш! Пшел!  
Мик неторопливо, с достоинством пришел к Гэвину, ткнул его мордой в колено, легонько, всего на стакан слюней, лизнул в голень и ушел обратно к вигваму.   
Тихонько матерясь вместе с кошкой, Гэвин ушел ее мыть, а потом в виде исключения скормил сразу два пакетика вкусняшек, сидя на холодном полу. Ему было, о чем подумать.


	18. Глава 17. Коннор Андерсон

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В предыдущих сериях:   
> Коннор не завел себе собаку. Он просто взял Лайку на время, чтобы позаботиться о поиске нового владельца без риска усыпления.   
> Хэнк продолжает работу в отряде Красного льда под командованием нового лейтенанта, Лесли Штерн, племянницы Аманды Штерн. Пока что это временное назначение, связанное с недавним терактом на пляже и арестом завсегдатаев «Мясного цирка».  
> Несколько дней назад Шелли Лит — вдова Сары Лит, последней из отряда Гэвина — временно отменила занятия по борьбе.  
> Вечером предыдущего дня Саймону стало нехорошо во время интервью на федеральном канале, так что все узнали о том, как именно Киберлайф обращается с девиантами. Но попытки компании восстановить доверие как-то не встречают понимания...

_17 июня. Утро. Коннор Андерсон_

Заехать в Иерихон получилось не сразу: Лайка потребовала внимания. Похоже, ее выводили на прогулку около четырех утра. Именно в это время она начала издавать свои кошмарные звуки и атаковать дверь. Коннор едва не разбудил Хэнка, торопливо выбираясь из постели. Выбьет еще! Или себе что-то повредит! Хотя прочность этой собаки поражала — она успела немного разболтать замок и вылетела наружу, как пуля, Коннор едва успел прицепить карабин на ошейник — но не пробежала и пары метров, лихо затормозив в скользкой мокрой траве. Слышался только отдаленный шум машин.   
С этой стороны реки никто не гулял с собаками, потому что в двух шагах от пирса начинался крутой склон, резко уходящий прямо в воду. Любой, даже самый слабый дождь превращал его в каток. Только андроид и мог бы удержаться на ногах. Ночью немного моросило, и сейчас, в синем часу до рассвета, канал и склон выглядели как будто из другой эпохи: никаких следов прогресса.  
Лайка потопталась на месте, тщательно понюхала и устроилась справлять нужду, не отходя слишком далеко. Видимо, тут просто не было конкурирующих запахов, которые ей захотелось бы перебить. Коннор немедленно за ней убрал. Собака подняла голову, изучила его задумчивым взглядом, с какой-то тоской проводив взглядом пакетик, а потом повернулась обратно к дверям.  
— Нет. Мы будем гулять, — Коннор указал на склон вдоль канала. — Гулять, Лайка. Разве ты не хочешь побегать?  
Она понимала его и не верила — или это была ошибка распознавания, очеловеченная интерпретация подозрительного взгляда, поникших ушей и уныло повисшего хвоста?.. Пришлось сделать шаг вперед и потянуть, показывая рукой, всем собой — вот он, берег, вот она, свобода! Ограниченная цепочкой ради ее собственной безопасности, но все-таки свобода!  
Лайка вспыхнула, всем телом подалась вперед, скрипя во все горло — а потом сорвалась с места. Коннор понесся следом, панически просчитывая каждый шаг по скользкой мокрой траве. Вверх, вниз, к воде, в воду! Грести тремя лапами ей было неудобно, она забулькала носом, и Коннор подхватил ее, возвращая на берег, вылез следом — и снова помчался, потому что она даже не отряхнулась. Вперед, назад, кругами на десятиметровой полоске травы за домом Хэнка! Она протопотала по забору, едва не забралась на дерево, в последний момент сорвалась в воду и снова забулькала. Коннор выудил ее, но на этот раз удержал, не дал нестись немедленно, а сначала погладил твердую голову. Лайка не огрызнулась, а внезапно облизнула ладонь в ответ — и отпрянула, будто сама от себя такой глупости не ожидала.  
— Я приготовил кое-что еще, — тихо сказал Коннор, похлопав по карману. — Помнишь, тебе понравился носок? Сможешь найти его теперь?  
Он похлопал по карману, где лежал носовой платок Хэнка. Лайка подошла и ткнулась носом, но на попытку отнять Коннор покачал головой и указал ладонью на склон.  
— Ищи, ищи! Он тут!  
Она вся была равномерно мокрая, от носа до хвоста, оба уха прижались. Наконец, правое вдруг поднялось — Коннор бы поклялся, что со звуком «поньк!», хотя его не услышал. Ее мокрый хвост начал медленно, неуверенно вилять. Лайка еще раз ткнулась в карман, несколько раз глубоко втянула воздух, а потом повернулась и просто пошла к ближайших реденьким кустам, будто видела, что там-то и спрятан Хэнков носок. Вытащив его, она села и повторила свой странный ритуал с потусторонним воем.   
— Хорошая собака, — Коннор опустился на одно колено, тоже насквозь мокрый. — Хорошая, хорошая Лайка! Молодец, молодец!   
Он снова смог ее погладить — пару секунд лоб даже прижимался к ладони. Мокрый хвост так и реял в воздухе. Хотелось побегать с ней еще, но время поджимало. Скоро проснется Хэнк — и не хотелось бы, чтобы он пошел искать Коннора и случайно застал на месте преступления.   
— Пора домой.   
Она не хотела, конечно, но пошла — стоило натянуть немного цепочку. Хвост снова обвис. 

Коннор положил еды, налил свежей воды, потом, пока она еще текла, позвал Лайку — следовало ее сполоснуть немножко. Собака хлопнулась на задницу и зашипела, показывая клыки. Вероятно, она пыталась зарычать, но вышло даже страшнее.   
— Давай, — Коннор полил пол рядом с ней. — Вода холодная, но я что-нибудь придумаю. Ты же вся в земле, давай я тебя ополосну.   
Самому ему тоже стоило зайти в душ: без фильтрации вода в канале отличалась таким любопытным спектром загрязнителей, что на полный анализ могло уйти с полчаса. Коннор демонстративно вытянул грязную ногу и полил ее водой, заливая штанину и ботинок — не сработало. Попытался подманить ее на косточку — Лайка прищурилась и, кажется, покрутила бы у виска, если бы могла.   
По внезапному озарению Коннор вытащил платок Хэнка из кармана, показал его и спрятал. Лайка подхромала поближе и тщательно обнюхала воду. Потом лизнула, потом медленно подставила голову. Вода забарабанила по ушам, снова прибивая оттопыренное. Теперь можно было смыть с нее землю, отчищая забрызганные лапы и брюхо. Коснуться она не дала — пришлось поливать бесконтактно.   
— Хорошая собака, — Коннор снова похлопал по карману. Пока одной рукой он поливал Лайку, второй он перепрятал платок в другой карман.   
Черный нос немедленно и без колебаний ткнулся с правильной стороны. Лайка радостно повторила ритуал, вернула платок и отряхнулась, ловко балансируя на трех точках опоры. Коннор укутал ее в полотенце — ровно на полторы секунды, пока она не выкрутилась — но все-таки еще немного подсушил.  
— Я вернусь вечером, — сказал он, поднимаясь. — Вечером, Лайка. И я буду смотреть, как ты тут. Не шали. Не вопи. Не выбивай двери.   
На этот раз она не попыталась выскочить. Коннор припрятал цепь снаружи, немного отряхнулся и пошел домой.  
Так тихо, как только мог, он пробрался в сторону ванной комнаты. Хэнк еще спал, но на звук приглушенных шагов вдруг прекратил пыхтеть — а значит, проснулся и задержал дыхание, чтобы прислушаться.  
Коннор поспешил к ванной. Там он стремительно разделся, выкрутившись из мокрых тряпок, пнул их в самый дальний угол и запрыгнул под душ. Задернул штору, включил воду, размазывая шампунь по ладоням. Через двенадцать секунд дверь открылась, впуская сонного, растрепанного Хэнка в растянутой футболке и пижамных штанах: его отражение в зеркале отлично видно было через щелочку.   
— Коннор? Ты в норме?  
Хорошо бы не оставить слишком заметных мокрых следов. Заднюю дверь он запер. Да и мало ли, зачем мог выйти наружу...  
— Конечно. Просто поступил вызов из Иерихона, а я решил сначала вымыть корпус. Запылился.  
Хэнк фыркнул, прижал ладонь к шторе снаружи, а Коннор коснулся изнутри. В груди кольнуло стыдом — не стоило так врать. Совсем не стоило... Но что поделать? Они не были готовы к новой собаке. Коннор не был готов оставить Лайку насовсем, рисковать Хэнком, рисковать ее благополучием или работой...  
— А то мне какая-то херня померещилась, — признался Хэнк после продолжительного зевка. — Как будто снаружи кто-то ходит. Ты не слышал?  
— Нет, — добавил Коннор еще одну ложь в копилку. — Может быть, ветер?   
— Может быть... Слушай, я посплю еще, извини. Мне еще — ааааххх — часа три до будильника...  
Коннор высунулся, мокрый, мыльный, притянул его за плечо и поцеловал. Хэнк улыбнулся, такой мягкий и доверчивый сейчас, что аж больно было смотреть. Нет, нужно срочно избавиться от собаки. Долго врать, глядя в эти голубые глаза, Коннор не мог. 

***

Коннор планировал заехать в Иерихон, конечно, но не ожидал получить срочное сообщение, когда был еще дома. Писала Норт:  
«Напротив дверей остановился черный грузовик, никто не выходит, заявлений нет, за рулем двое людей. Возможно нападение».  
Джош тоже написал, практически в ту же секунду:  
«Все полицейские дальше, чем ты. Приезжай срочно, пока я уговариваю ее не стрелять!»  
«Где Капитан Джерри?» — уточнил Коннор всё-таки у Норт.  
«Внутри, снаружи только Кецаль — он более сложная мишень».  
Джош дал трансляцию: от грузовика раздался длинный раздраженный гудок.  
«Ничего не делайте, я скоро буду».  
Коннор рванул прямо из гаража так, что грязь брызнула из-под колес. День уже разгорался, но все еще, с точки зрения людей, стояла страшная рань. Никаких пробок, к счастью — можно было гнать почти на пределе.   
Местами срезая, местами проскакивая по обочинам, Коннор оказался у ворот Иерихона с рекордной скоростью. Черный грузовик все еще стоял, запаркованный чуть дальше — как будто для разгрузки. Сканирование не показало ничего особенно подозрительного: внутри было только два человека, водитель и пассажир.  
Окей. Все будет хорошо. Коннор очень не хотел стрельбы, поэтому тщательно контролировал подозрительные перемещения, готовясь в любой момент отражать нападение. Пистолет в кобуре торчал очень заметно: он выскочил, в чем был — в старой хэнковой футболке и легких брюках, накрыть его было нечем.   
После короткого стука стекло с водительской стороны опустилось, показывая водительницу: очень компактную девушку с тонкими чертами лица, немного напоминающую японскую версию AX400 с крупной татуировкой змеи на открытом плече. За ней сидел такой же небольшой мужчина, старше лет на двадцать — явно родственник, с более выраженными азиатскими чертами. Сканирование подтвердило первоначальную оценку: Фрэнки и Нобуо Оосима, тридцати четырех и пятидесяти шести лет, соответственно. Никаких криминальных записей не значилось.  
— Доброе утро. Меня зовут Коннор, я офицер полиции. Могу чем-то помочь?  
— Коннор-андроид? — Фрэнки сощурилась, подозрительно разглядывая диод, как будто он мог быть искусственным. Пришлось снять скин с руки — и она сразу улыбнулась, выдыхая с облегчением. — Вы что там, спите все, а? Я уже два раза сигналила! Никого нет?  
— Мои коллеги внутри опасались, что это нападение. В чем именно причина вашего визита, не уточните? Люди редко приезжают сюда с хорошими целями.   
Фрэнки засмеялась — буквально два коротких резких смешка — и ее отец, до того напряженный, тоже расплылся в улыбке.   
— Боже мой, нет, нет! Мы привезли вам всякого добра. Извините, не подумала, что может быть двусмысленно.  
— Но мы ни на кого не планировали нападать!  
— Па, они-то откуда знали, ну? Приехали неизвестные, гудят! Ладно, я уже опаздываю. Есть там кто покрепче? Нужно быстро разгрузить, и я двину уже.  
— Разгрузить что именно?  
— Ящики! Они килограмм по сорок всего-то...  
— Всего-то! — Нобуо закатил глаза.  
— ...но если я выйду разгружать, выйдет мой папа и начнет хвататься, несмотря на то, что у него больная спина, — дочь с укоризной на него посмотрела, — и сорвет его, и вместо работы поедет в больницу! Опять!   
— Я не могу смотреть, как ты надрываешься! Ты моя маленькая девочка, Фрэнки, несмотря на гонор!  
— Пап, я пауэрлифтингом занимаюсь! Я сорок килограмм могу метнуть кому-нибудь в голову!   
— На тренировке — да, но...  
— Никаких но! Сиди на месте и береги спину! Извините, — Фрэнки неловко улыбнулась и вытянула шею, рассматривая движение в воротах. Коннор уже организовал несколько андроидов покрепче, готовых перенести коробки — что бы в них ни было.   
Оценив угрозу как нулевую, Коннор сам прошел к задним дверям. Внутри до самого потолка громоздились фирменные коробки от Киберлайф: запасные конечности, пальцы, глаза...   
— Я решила, что тириум вам и так подвезут! — крикнула Фрэнки. — После вчерашнего вечернего шоу многие захотят помочь, гарантирую!  
— Мы очень признательны, — заговорил Джош, примчавшийся первым. — Это несомненно поможет нам продержаться, спасибо!  
Норт схватила коробку с левыми ногами и потащила ее внутрь. Другие андроиды тоже шли, помогая перетаскивать груз, к благодарностям присоединились медики, и — судя по отражению в зеркале заднего вида — Фрэнки отчаянно покраснела.   
Она действительно оказалась спортсменкой: запрос по имени «Фрэнки Оосима» показал ее ютуб-канал и недавнюю победу на соревнованиях уровня штата. Ее отец оказался преподавателем физики в детройтском технологическом институте. 

За спиной посигналили: подъехал старенький синий седан. Из него высунулась женщина, помахала рукой:  
— Ребята, помогите с разгрузкой!   
Коннор махнул на прощание Фрэнки и поспешил к ним: следовало разобраться, нет ли угрозы. Но почти сразу же он увидел детское кресло со спящим младенцем и расслабился. Женщину звали Грейс Грасс, и за ней тоже не было ничего серьезнее штрафов за неправильную парковку.   
— Спасибо, миссис Грасс.   
— Это все, что осталось от Лиззи, — Грейс попыталась улыбнуться, но не смогла, только перекосилась в гримасе. — Она была AX400, ее позвали на вашем марше — и она пошла... Вы ведь ничего там не делали, я сама видела! Вы стояли с поднятыми руками! Зачем было стрелять, я не понимаю, вы ведь ничего плохого не делали!  
Ребенок — девочка по имени Карен — заплакала, и Грейс осеклась, начала ее покачивать, пытаясь успокоить.   
— Спасибо вам, — шепнул Коннор, — мы все разгрузим и не будем шуметь.  
В багажнике была одежда для AX400, запасная кисть руки и несколько нераспакованных пачек тириума, по десять пакетов в каждой. Коннор еще раз поблагодарил, принимая пожертвование, и Грейс торопливо уехала.   
На маленький пятачок парковки въехало еще три машины и мотоцикл. За ними виднелось еще штук пять — они все подъезжали и подъезжали.  
— Рыцари рулят! — крикнул байкер и кинул Коннору три скрученные скотчем коробки нераспакованных интимных апгрейдов. — Сам там был?  
Футболка была концертная, с Рыцарями черной смерти — с их тура в 36 году.   
— Нет, это моего партнера.   
— У твоего парня отличный вкус! Бывайте.  
Он ускорился, покидая площадку. Драконий член, вагина с зубами и слоганом «рискнешь?!» и длинное щупальце. Восхитительно. Коннор передал эту радость Джошу, потому что лицо Норт мгновенно отразило взрывоопасность. Ничего, кому-нибудь пригодится.   
Люди все шли и шли — с тириумом, с запчастями, со старой униформой, завалявшейся на чердаке, и срочными ремонтными наборами. Пожарный расчет на огромном красном грузовике закинул им шесть емкостей с терморезистивной пропиткой, капитан Уилсон отдельно попросила начать обработку с детей и тех, кому чаще всего угрожают сожжением.   
Коннор организовал движение и отошел, глядя со стороны на невероятную очередь. Темнокожий парень — знакомый уже репортер Джосс Дуглас — запустил в воздух дрона и подошел.  
— Не подскажете, что происходит? — он оглядел очередь. — Какой-то флешмоб, возникший за ночь?  
— Да, — Коннор посмотрел прямо в линзу дрона: живой эфир, ему следовало быть осторожнее в словах. — Это действительно своего рода спонтанная акция взаимопомощи. Во вчерашнем вечернем шоу Опры люди по всей Америке увидели, что у андроидов все еще много проблем, несмотря на позитивные изменения последней недели. Мы стараемся не показывать наши сложности, мы не считаем людей в чем-то должными и справляемся, как можем, но этот акт поддержки и заботы имеет значение, поверьте. Мы очень благодарны. Этот тириум и эти детали спасут жизни уже сегодня.   
— Благодарю, — Джосс кивнул. — Это был Коннор, андроид-детектив Центрального отделения! Обратимся к людям...  
Коннор отошел, позволяя ему освещать событие. Джосс отличался своими попытками освещать события объективно и рационально, без лишнего предубеждения, и к андроидам относился очень лояльно.  
Подъехали несколько патрульных машин, обеспечивая порядок. Кто-то заехал с водой, андроиды тоже сделали кофе и чай, предлагая подъезжающим, и ситуация плавно перерастала в небольшой стихийный митинг поддержки.   
Но время уже шло к восьми. Передав контроль Джошу и Норт, Коннор отправился в отделение, глубоко задумчивый.

***

Дела продолжались, привычные и рутинные. Конечно, жара ухудшала ситуацию в городе: двенадцать драк, закончившихся в морге, восемь подозрительных наездов, тринадцать пищевых отравлений, и все это только с начала недели.  
За своим столом изнемогала Линда, запрокинув голову и отчаянно зевая — и только бдительность Милы не позволяла ей упасть.  
— А я предлагала пройти домой и не брать две смены.   
Линда зевнула еще шире, а потом просто оставила рот открытым, и Мила со вздохом начала лить шоколадное молоко из пакета.   
— Быстрые углеводы для разгона мозга! — Линда села прямо и яростно протерла глаза. — Выловим этих мудаков, потом спать, спать, двенадцать часов спать...  
Коннор проверил: любопытное дело им досталось. Неизвестный выстрелил в антиандроидского активиста резиновой пулей. Травма небольшая, но хватило, чтобы столкнуть его с крыши со смертельным исходом. Свидетель, второй активист, получил обострение неврологического расстройства и потерял дар речи. Дело уже вышло в медиа, так что капитан Фаулер явно надеялся закрыть его побыстрее.

Не успел Коннор погрузиться в ответ криминалистов с места очередной подозрительной смерти, как пришел вызов от Норт.  
«Есть пара минут?»  
«Да. Что-то срочное?»  
Она молчала несколько миллисекунд.   
«Ты работаешь с человеком по имени Гэвин Рид. Я знаю мнение Ричарда, но не знаю твоего: как он, можно доверять или не стоит?»  
Внезапный вопрос. Коннор нашел сержанта взглядом — тот не зевал, но выглядел так, будто всю ночь работал вместе с Линдой. Под глазами образовались мешки, кожа посерела... короткая оценка ситуации показала, что его внешность ухудшается уже около недели. Странно.  
«Мне он не нравится», — признался Коннор. — «Сейчас он говорит, что поддерживает андроидов, но ещё недавно относился к нам как к вещам, и даже хуже».  
«То есть он лжет? Что-то конкретное можешь назвать?»  
«Пытался мешать мне работать. Угрожал пистолетом, когда я пытался остановить некорректное обращение с задержанными андроидом. Ударил, когда я отказался подчиняться приказу», — Коннор добавил к сообщению короткие записи с линз. — «И да, он очень много лжет».  
«Вот как. И почему тогда Ричард так в него впился...»  
Если бы Коннор знал... Пока что он просто поделился другими данными: о странностях в прошлом, например.   
Параллельное сканирование городских камер показало необычный рейс в недавнее воскресенье: по какой-то неочевидной причине Рид покинул пределы Детройта, а перед этим — нанес неожиданный визит в отдаленный район. Зачем?..  
Коннор озвучил недоумение Норт, ожидая согласия в подозрениях.  
«У тебя на него что, ордер или маячок?»  
«Нет. Я использовал служебный доступ к камерам...»  
«То есть ты просто берешь и шпионишь за коллегой?»  
Коннор совершенно растерялся. Норт после короткого молчания продолжила:  
«Эти записи что, реально три года хранятся?!»  
Проверила данные, значит. Срок исковой давности был именно таким, и Коннор попытался это объяснить — городских камер было относительно мало, они не охватывали город целиком. Это не была какая-то безумная система слежки — более того, алгоритм затирал лица людей и андроидов раньше, чем запись уходила в архив, в целях приватности. А отследить удалось просто потому что в городе не так уж много летающих мотоциклов красного цвета!  
«То есть доступ андроидов позволяет следить за любым транспортными средством», — сделала Норт совершенно неправильный вывод. — «Мы должны об этом позаботиться, я свяжусь с Маркусом».  
«Подожди, ты же сама хотела узнать мое мнение!»  
«Ну, теперь я знаю — он тебе не нравится настолько, что ты за ним следишь. Для меня второе немного перевешивает. У меня тоже приметный байк».  
Она оборвала связь, оставив Коннора в полной растерянности. Что он сделал не так? Просто ответил на ее же вопрос... возник соблазн сделать поиск и по ее мотоциклу, но Коннор сдержался. Его доступ действительно был шире, чем у Норт, и не следовало его использовать против своих же, подтверждая их подозрения.

Вместо этого он связался со 129. С кем еще оставалось? Саймон был слишком занят, как и Маркус, а RK900 всё-таки все были под его официальной опекой. Следовало обсудить вопрос с кем-то незаинтересованным. В другой день это мог быть Хэнк...  
«О, привет, Коннор! Что-то случилось?»  
«Рад, что ты не залип. Ты разбираешься в человеческих взглядах, так?»  
Тот прислал согласный смешок. Судя по всему, он был на посту, на очень тихой улице, поэтому и смог ответить.  
«У тебя тоже есть доступ к базе данных городских камер. Как думаешь, использовать их без ордера и не по рабочей необходимости было бы нарушением закона?»  
«Определенно, таких ограничений для людей нет...» — 129 слегка замялся. — «Они же не покрывают сплошные зоны, как ты что-то отслеживаешь?»  
«Делаю предположения о дальнейшем движении с оценкой времени перемещения в новое пятно. Но вообще-то я пытался следить только за очень приметным транспортным средством. Скажем, ярко-красным».  
Повисла тишина. Точнее, голоса были — но где-то снаружи, вовне тяжёлого кокона, в котором оказался Коннор.  
«Если честно, я бы назвал такое сталкингом. У людей нет возможности так эффективно следить за другими, и если они не замешаны в каких-то преступлениях, тебя запросто могут обвинить в превышении полномочий, если это всплывет».  
Кажется, он не разозлился, как Норт. Коннор почувствовал облегчение — даже судорожно сжатые пальцы расслабились. Хорошо. И замечание разумно — просто не следует позволять такой информации куда-то выходить. Они обменялись еще парой реплик, и Коннор попрощался. 

Как раз вовремя: пришел запрос от Ричарда. Он затребовал выход в ноосферу, так что пришлось вывесить статус «не беспокоить» — разговор мог затянуться. 

Вернуться в сад Дзен оказалось некомфортнее, чем думал Коннор. Он чаще заходил в чужие комнаты, чем в свою, и совершенно забыл, как он выглядит. Ричард только изменил цвет роз на синий, и теперь они заплели все шпили, превращая сад в небольшой лес. Плети с тяжелыми цветами свешивались до воды, в которой отражалось вечно голубое небо.   
Ричард встретил его в обычной одежде, той же, в которой был в реальности. Он выглядел печальнее обычного, очень уставшим.  
— Норт со мной связалась. Я согласен с ее мнением.  
— Боюсь, она неправильно меня поняла...  
— Коннор, я не слепой, — Ричард вздохнул, поймал взгляд — и аж в груди вздрогнуло, каким он был измученным. — Я знаю, что ты терпеть не можешь Гэвина. Не буду говорить «ненавидишь», но ситуация явно к этому идет.  
— У меня есть причины.  
— Конечно. И я не хочу их знать.  
— Я не...  
Ричард досадливо взмахнул рукой.  
— Я знаю, с кем я связался! Я не слепой, Коннор. Я знаю, кто такой Гэвин Рид! Что он скрытный, с альтернативной честностью, что иногда его хочется уронить с крыши! Я знаю!   
Его голос сорвался. Коннор с осторожностью сделал шаг вперед, но Ричард выставил ладонь. Пришлось остановиться и говорить на расстоянии:  
— Есть причины, по которым я отношусь к Риду с подозрением. Возможно, если ты их выслушаешь...  
— Я не хочу. — Ричард снова поймал его взгляд, и сейчас удивительным образом оказался еще более уставшим, чем минуту назад. Нет, не уставшим. Подавленным. — Коннор, послушай меня хоть раз. Я не буду просить тебя прекратить. Это в твоей натуре, ты детектив, ты будешь следить за ним, я понимаю и не буду мешать. Только попрошу не нарушать закон. Но избавь меня от размышлений и находок. Если бы я мог стать его законным супругом... Если ты что-то найдешь, пятая поправка меня не защищает, мне придется свидетельствовать против человека, которого люблю, понимаешь?   
Повисла тяжелая тишина. Коннор не рассматривал ситуацию с такой точки зрения. Откровенно говоря, он вообще не подозревал, что Ричард замечает его неприязнь к Риду и страдает от этого. Но менять мнение Коннор не собирался.  
— Если я обнаружу его связь с преступностью, я не буду молчать.  
— Если ты найдешь что-то, что можно принести в суд и получить обвинительный приговор, — уточнил Ричард. — Я не верю, что ты найдешь что-то подобное. У него тяжелое и смутное прошлое, но сейчас Гэвин — один из самых честных и добросовестных полицейских, которых я знаю. Он не связан с организованной преступностью, поверь, я бы заметил. Но я не буду мешать тебе расследовать. Просто не втягивай в это меня.  
Что оставалось на это ответить? Коннор кивнул. Ричард смотрел тяжелым взглядом, так что пришлось добавить немного:  
— Хорошо, не буду. Но ты переоцениваешь свое знание Рида.   
— Возможно. Но я собираюсь хранить эту иллюзию так долго, как только смогу.   
Что ж. Пожалуй, они не могли прийти к другому соглашению. Коннор еще раз подтвердил, что не будет делать ничего, противоречащего этой просьбе, и покинул комнату Ричарда.   
В реальности тот все так же сидел напротив своего человека. Встретив взгляд Коннора, он медленно накрыл его руку своей. Рид оглянулся, проследив направление взгляда, и подозрительно уставился на Коннора, как будто мог заметить разговор в ноосфере. 

Сосредоточенность снова прервалась — на этот раз сообщением с ресепшена. Посетитель запросил работу лично с Коннором. Подавить раздраженный вздох не удалось, и Мила подняла голову, вопросительно глядя на него.  
«Все в порядке», — ответил Коннор, ещё раз посмотрев на Ричарда.  
Норт устроила им всем массу проблем своей паранойей, и впервые Коннор был близок к тому, чтобы согласиться с Джошем: она — проблема, которую Иерихон не мог себе позволить. Если люди начнут видеть в андроидах опасных сталкеров...  
С усилием отправив эти мысли в процесс низкого приоритета, Коннор поднял голову, отслеживая посетителя. В дверях, совершенно растерянная, стояла Шелли Лит с большой спортивной сумкой. Она поймала взгляд Коннора и радостно взмахнула рукой, спеша к столу. Она привлекала взгляды: почти двухметрового роста, с сияющей лысой головой, скуластая и широкая. Кто-то из других посетителей присвистнул вслед.   
— Привет, привет! Извини, что так врываюсь, но это действительно важно. Мы можем поговорить где-то... где поменьше народу?   
Коннор просканировал ее: синяки под глазами, обезвоженная кожа без грамма косметики, неровные дерганные движения. Всего за несколько дней она стала выглядеть лет на пять старше.   
— Конечно. Пятая переговорная свободна, пройдем.   
Большая сумка чуть не снесла бумаги со стола Рида, Шелли извинилась, скользнув по нему взглядом, а вот Коннор вспомнил, что они знают друг друга: Хэнк познакомил, но Рид бросил тренировки. Сейчас оба не показали виду. Или действительно не смогли вспомнить — человеческая память отличалась ненадежностью.  
Наконец, за ними закрылась дверь, отрезая шум отдела переговоров. Шелли Лит глубоко вздохнула и поставила сумку на стол.  
— Это может прозвучать совершенно бредово. Наверное, мне не стоило приходить...  
— Я готов выслушать.  
Коннор сел и пригласил ее тоже опуститься в кресло напротив. Несколько секунд она собиралась с духом — на висках выступили вены, она то смотрела на сумку, то на Коннора, пытаясь найти слова.   
— Во вторник мне позвонили из морга. Сказали, что можно забирать прах Сары. Я отменила все встречи, ну ты понимаешь, было не до того... Ну и забрала. Вот, — она вытащила из сумки металлическую урну. — У нас не было никаких договоренностей о кремации, но мне сказали, что это правило.   
Коннор просканировал дело и кивнул: действительно, тело могли кремировать, если его сохранность была не подходящей для похорон. До вскрытия, впрочем, Сара казалась достаточно сохранна: он снова открыл фотографии с прозекторского стола. Бледное обескровленное лицо, странный провал на простыне ниже ключиц: машина слетела с дороги вниз с крутого обрыва и врезалась капотом в скалу, с такой силой, что рулевая колодка вошла в тело, ломая ребра. Она была еще жива, когда прибыла скорая, и умерла только в больнице. Политравма плюс потеря крови, вполне ожидаемый исход. Отказ тормозов на скользкой заснеженной трассе часто приводил к такому исходу.  
— Прошло полгода, и ее не бальзамировали. Поверь, Шелли, кремация была лучшим решением.  
Человеческим жестом было бы тронуть ее за руку, но Коннор не стал. Он не был уверен, что системы работают правильно и температура не будет слишком странной — выше или ниже обычного.   
— Да не в этом дело, — она снова помолчала, судорожно пощелкивая костяшками пальцев. — Так, ладно. Я все-таки скажу, но честное слово, я не ебанутая! Просто у меня есть опыт с кремированными телами, понимаешь? Мой дедушка завещал развеивание в любимом рыбном месте, и тетю мы тоже развеивали над океаном. Ну то есть я представляю, сколько получается пепла с человека. Ну, литра два-три, правильно? Тут не было гроба.  
Коннор кивнул.  
— Да, по моим расчетам, приблизительно так.  
— Вот только Сара была маленького роста. Да, она много весила, почти восемьдесят килограмм, но это из-за протезов ног, они были на металлической основе. То есть своего собственного веса в ней и сорока кило не было, она была маленькая, как птичка, понимаешь? Сильная, но тоненькая.   
Логично. Коннор перестроил предположения и кивнул. И, конечно же, протезы не могли пойти в крематорий — они не были на основе горючих биокомпонентов.   
Шелли тяжело вздохнула и вытащила из сумки объемную урну с выгравированным именем и датами жизни. Стандартная, похоже.  
— Они не связывались со мной, не предложили заказать что-то приличное, — объяснила она. — Хотя я там почти жила. Но вот посмотри. Что ты видишь?  
Она открыла крышку, показывая прах. Он не доходил до верхней границы примерно на три сантиметра. Коннор подсчитал объем — не меньше трех литров. А должно было выйти около двух.  
— Странно. Ты связывалась с моргом? Они как-то прокомментировали объем?  
— Я решила, что буду выглядеть совсем ебанувшейся, — призналась Шелли. — Так что нет. Решила сначала зайти к тебе, когда меня совсем сожрало. Знаешь, дело закрыли, типа это естественные причины, но я не верю, хоть убей! Не могла она умереть так глупо!   
На этот раз Коннор все-таки коснулся ее плеча, показывая участие. Шелли всхлипнула, но не разрыдалась — смогла удержаться. Она хотела было закрыть крышку, но Коннор ее остановил, рассматривая останки. Обычные, какие и должны были быть в таком случае. Только объем положили на человека с весом восемьдесят килограмм, без учета протезов. Крохотная ошибка. Вдова не должна была задаваться подобными вопросами. Никто, похоже, не ждал, что она заглянет внутрь и прикинет объем урны.   
— Сара была откровенна с тобой, Шелли? — Коннор дождался кивка. — Ты когда-нибудь слышала про организацию под названием «Мясной цирк»?  
Шелли покачала головой.  
— Впервые слышу. Что это?  
— Бойцовский клуб.   
— Сара вообще избегала драк, даже со мной не тренировалась. Что-то у нее было личное к дракам после войны, она терпеть этого не могла. Ах да, еще она на дух не переносила ветеранские организации, особенно Новый Детройт. Занималась экстремальными полетами... Я всегда думала, что она сломает шею на своем чертовом ракетном ранце!   
Коннор снова сжал ее плечо, Шелли накрыла его ладонь своей, тяжело дыша.   
— Ты тоже думаешь, что это подозрительно?  
— Да. Я думаю, что ты права. Это может быть убийство, даже если она не связана с «Мясным цирком». Если она помешала кому-то в мафии, связанной с красным льдом... ты знаешь что-то?  
Коннор просто заметил резкий скачок уровня стресса. Но это могло быть связано с возмущением.  
— Н-нет. Не слышала о таком, — пробормотала Шелли. С вероятностью в 62,5% она солгала, но Коннор не был готов сейчас на нее давить.  
— Если что-то вспомнишь, не стесняйся со мной связаться. А еще я хотел бы попросить сделать анализ ДНК...   
— Да! Я как раз хотела попросить! Это же возможно?!  
— Вполне. Я выделю ДНК из костных останков. Но это может занять некоторое время...  
— Сколько угодно! Если хочешь, я оставлю урну!  
Коннор отрицательно качнул головой. Люди, отключившие тормоза у машины на расстоянии могли быть теми же, кто активировал микроволновку в офисе, а значит, подозрения Шелли ставили и ее под угрозу. Вместо этого Коннор аккуратно отобрал несколько крупных костных останков в стерильный пакет для улик и закрыл крышку.  
— На выходе я скажу, что никакой проверки не будет, — предупредил он, — Это на случай слежки, мы не знаем точно, кто именно передает информацию тем, кто отвечает за возможное убийство Сары. Просто знай, что она была не единственной жертвой, и мы сейчас проводим расследование.   
Неожиданные объятия от Шелли были такой силы, что внутри что-то сместилось, а Коннор резко выдохнул.  
— Спасибо. Даже если окажется, что все зря — все равно спасибо, что выслушал. Обязательно приходи во вторник! Кстати, а где Хэнк? Я думала, он работает с тобой.  
— Временно перевелся в другой отдел. Надеюсь, что ненадолго.  
Шелли кивнула, пакуя урну обратно. 

Они прошлись по офису под весьма громкую речь Коннора, что смерть ее жены не была убийством и пора это признать. Шелли извинялась, что побеспокоила, и ее лицо, кажется, выглядело достаточно несчастным, чтобы в это поверили. Он вернулся — и обнаружил у стола Рида.  
— Это что, вдова Сары?   
— Верно. Шелли Лит. Я думал, вы незнакомы, — с легкостью солгал Коннор.  
Рид постучал по столешнице. Он выглядел странно обеспокоенным.  
— Не узнал с первого взгляда. Мы давно не виделись. Она думает, что смерть Сары — это убийство?  
— Мне удалось ее переубедить. Дело не открывали, это несчастный случай.  
— Вот как...  
Рид задумчиво кивнул и вернулся к своему месту, погруженный в неизвестные размышления. Ричард не стал задавать вопросов, только бросил не менее странный взгляд. Может быть, не поверил. Это могло означать причастность Рида к убийству, а могло быть и простым человеческим нежеланием признавать, что человек мог нелепо и трагически погибнуть незадолго до своего сорок второго дня рождения. Сара была чуть старше Рида. 

Сосредоточиться снова не удалось. Капитан Фаулер приказал Риду провести брифинг, а сам забрал Коннора на разговор, в котором снова участвовала лейтенант Штерн. И снова они были в закрытом помещении. Это начинало выглядеть довольно странно.  
— Итак, я не могу одобрить все то, что вы тут вытворяете... — начал Фаулер. — Но запретить тоже не смогу. Лесли, прошу.  
— Конечно, не можешь, это вне твоей юрисдикции. Итак, Коннор, ты временно назначен в мой отряд. Но при этом твое рабочее место будет все еще в Центральном. Причина проста — я хочу, чтобы ты наблюдал за коллегами.  
— И на этой охуительной ноте я предлагаю откланяться, — с кислой рожей заявил Фаулер. — Я говорил, что не одобряю такого!  
— А я говорила, что у тебя сидит грязный коп в отделе!   
— Еще не факт, что в нашем! Ты своих сначала перепроверь, а потом к моим лезь!  
— Ничего, своих я тоже проверяю. Спасибо, Джеффри. Я правда ценю, что ты не мешаешь мне работать. Если не хочешь слушать ориентировку — можешь не участвовать. Мне нужен только Коннор.   
Удивительно, но капитан действительно вышел и даже почти не хлопнул дверью. Снаружи раздался резкий звук от удара кулаком по стене.  
— Он очень спокойно выдержал такие новости, — заметила Штерн. — Даже удивительно.  
Коннор кивнул, проводив его взглядом, и снова вернулся взглядом к своей новой начальнице. Значит, теперь они с Хэнком снова были в одном отделе...  
— Сразу говорю — не надейся, что будешь работать со своим парнем. Я принципиально против личных отношений в отделе. Ну, ты в курсе. Я вообще не очень к личным отношениям... — она сделала неловкий жест и резко сменила тему. — Итак, грязный коп. Есть подозрения, о ком я могу говорить?  
Конечно, у Коннора были подозрения. Разумеется, он не стал их озвучивать.  
— У меня нет данных, которые свидетельствовали бы о чьей-то работе на мафию.  
— Конечно. Иначе бы ты давно арестовал такого подозрительного хрена и сорвал бы нам всю операцию, — фыркнула Штерн. — Но просто подозрения-то есть? Может быть, кто-то ведет себя странно? Делает подозрительные звонки? Навещает неожиданные места?  
— Без слежки за коллегами об этом сложно сказать.  
— А ты лояльный, Коннор. Мне это нравится.   
Она открыла и положила перед ним терминал. Быстрое сканирование показало, что подозрительное проникновение в сеть незадолго до выхода микроволновки из строя было произведено с аккаунта Гэвина Рида. Чуть раньше значились другие странные действия с того же аккаунта: вызов спецназа на пляж, на котором произошел теракт.   
— Я не могу найти причину, зачем мафии вызов спецназа, — признался Коннор. — Кроме того, высока вероятность того, что доступ к аккаунту был утерян по одной из десятка причин, начиная с разгильдяйства.   
— Ты считаешь, что твой начальник склонен к разгильдяйству?  
— Я считаю, что сержант Рид — человек. Люди совершают ошибки, в том числе записывая пароли на бумагу, а потом позволяя ее отсканировать или украсть.   
— Ты в отделе никого не бесишь, Коннор?  
— Конечно же, бешу, — он улыбнулся, и Штерн ответила веселым оскалом. Сейчас она совсем не напоминала Аманду из сада Дзен. Та, кажется, совсем не умела улыбаться. Интересно, что с ней — отключили после провала операции или она просто не имела доступа к голове Коннора после девиации?..   
— Итак, у нас есть подозрительная личность. У него что-то очень странное с личной историей — я не могу получить доступ, а у меня есть доступ практически ко всему!   
— Он получал особые назначения во времена Европейского Инцидента. Вероятно, даже десять лет спустя их еще не рассекретили.  
— Есть такое подозрение. Или ему есть, что скрывать, и кто-то помог ему подтереть данные. Хотя с трудом представляю, как человек с такими связями может продолжать работать простым копом. Разве что он взбесил кого-то из высоких покровителей, и это — наказание.   
— Сейчас мы занимаемся домыслами, — заметил Коннор. — Вы хотите, чтобы я за ним следил?  
— Именно. За ним и за другими. Мы могли кого-то пропустить, а утечка информации происходит из одного из трех возможных участков: моего отряда, Центрального или Восьмого отделений. Так что смотри внимательно.  
Повисла пауза. Возможно, не стоило задавать этот вопрос — ведь Коннор уже получил даже три ответа... но все они были от андроидов.  
— Что, если я использую городские камеры для отслеживания характерных признаков? Транспортных средств, одежды... Лица там размыты, но я смогу получить довольно много данных и без лиц.  
Лицо Штерн просветлело, она радостно хлопнула по столу.  
— Отлично! Это просто идеально, если ты сможешь их использовать! Они вроде снимают пятнами...  
— Да, именно так. У меня есть данные о перемещениях Гэвина Рида за двенадцатое июня. Он посетил Дипборн, остановился, похоже, перекусить, а потом выехал за пределы города по семьдесят пятому шоссе. Один, без Ричарда — тот был занят дома, работал с собакой.  
— Вот как... есть адрес?  
Коннор показал разомкнутую петлю: камеры охватывали только Детройт.   
— Ого, да я знаю этот дом! — Штерн открыла в терминале данные. — Принадлежит Лео Манфреду, мы его уже заебались пытаться прищучить. Снабжает баблом половину мелких дилеров района. Под проценты, разумеется, не за красивые глаза.   
Коннор сделал несколько проверок. По его данным, Рид и Лео никогда не пересекались... нет, стоп, задержание! Он вывел данные со своей стороны: задерживал Ричард, но Рид тоже там присутствовал!   
— Значит, связь есть. Хм... Но Лео пропал, в оперативных данных его уже с месяц нет.  
Коннор сделал опасное допущение и поискал данные по городам, расположенным к юго-востоку от Детройта. Неожиданно поиск дал результат, и даже не в самой дальней точке!   
— В тот же день Лео Манфред поступил в больницу на острове Катоба. Официальное заявление: несчастный случай во время похода.  
— Как турист, что ли? — Штерн громко хмыкнула. — Лео, значит, турист? Не смеши, он палатку в последний раз видел в скаутском отряде, если вообще в скаутах был. Пиздит. Есть данные о повреждениях?  
У Коннора не было данных, но в больнице работали дружественные андроиды, согласившиеся передать информацию. Все это заняло не больше пары секунд.   
— Перелом, очень серьезные ожоги, сепсис. Подробнее будет нарушением медицинской тайны, но у меня есть определенные подозрения.  
— Его пытали. И тут появляется рыцарь в кожаной куртке, — Штерн покачала головой. — Если ты это не находишь подозрительным, то...  
— Это подозрительно, — прервал ее Коннор. — Но во время расследования мне приходится выходить за рамки, которые возможны для людей. Надеюсь, вы не находите это неприемлемым.   
Штерн хмыкнула и хлопнула его по плечу.   
— Поверь, я всегда мечтала о таком сотруднике. Чтобы делал дело, соображал, не пиздел и не стеснялся лезть с ногами. Поверь, все эти ограничения настряпаны, чтобы мешать нам работать. Для суда надо будет подумать, как выкрутиться, но пока — даже не думай тормозить. Итак, с тебя — наблюдение. Отчеты по мере накопления информации. И — Коннор, ты делаешь все правильно. Не морочь себе голову.   
Она похлопала по плечу и вышла. Коннор проверил: доступ уже активировали. Теперь он мог делать проверки по значительно более обширному архиву.   
Первым делом он поднял все, что мог на сержанта Рида. Ничего нового. Тот хорошо умел прятаться.


	19. Глава 18. Гэвин Рид

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В предыдущих сериях:   
> Гэвин обнаружил, что Тильда не в порядке. Похоже, ее системы постепенно дергадировали от противоестественного состояния корпуса. Кроме того, он снова начал общаться с давней подругой — Анитой Штерн. Она была всерьез обижена за то, что он пропустил похороны ее матери, Аманды Штерн. Как инженер Киберлайф и сочувствующая андроидам, она может здорово всем помочь.   
> Норт согласилась принять помощь аж двух людей — Гэвина и Аниты — чтобы добыть больше корпусов для тех андроидов, которые сейчас умирают. Гэвина она знает только как детектива, заходившего в Киберлайф пару раз, ну по отзывам Коннора с Ричардом. Отзывы оказались исключительно противоположными.

**23 июня. Гэвин Рид**

Анита не писала. Сидеть без информации оказалось намного сложнее, чем раньше. Конечно, дело было в состоянии Тессы. Теперь Гэвин заходил к ней в комнату каждый день и часто находил парящей в темноте, испуганной. Снова и снова он возвращал ее в госпиталь и обещал, что вытащит ее — так скоро, как сможет.  
Звонок от Норт был по крайней мере каким-то облегчением. Торопить Аниту он боялся.  
— Сегодня, в парке, в восемь.  
Гэвин посмотрел на Ричарда, возившегося с туркой. Утренняя рутина включала стабилизацию Тессы и выгул Мика, тренировку и наградной кофе с овсяным молоком. Полезнее, чем коровье, как считал Рич, а кто был Гэвин, чтобы спорить с ним о здоровье?  
Спина немного ныла. Тильда тоже ныла, вслух, перебирая лапками — от нестабильности у нее трещала голова. Вся целиком, что осталось, конечно.  
— Буду, — сказал Гэвин. — Без проблем.  
Норт повесила трубку. Ричард ничего не заметил, и Гэвин вернулся к тренировке. Не спрашивай, не говори — и не придется врать. Умолчание берегло хрупкий мир. Гэвину нравилось воображать его как пупырчатую пленку вокруг вазы, а не как чучело у таксидермиста.  
— Рич, я сегодня вернусь позже. Есть какие-то планы?  
— Если ты не против, я переночую на работе. Хочу расчистить задачи к выходным, чтобы не пришлось задерживаться.  
— Ты лучший.  
Гэвин облапал его по дороге в душ: оставил отпечаток ладони на пояснице и отпечаток губ — на шее сзади. Противный человечишко, подумал он сам, включая воду. Грязный скрытный говнюк.   
Ричард стиснул его по дороге из душа, оставив небольшой засос ниже линии майки. Они неплохо рисковали опоздать, но всё-таки сегодня планировался рабочий день, и Гэвин не хотел его пропускать.

Ближе к восьми Гэвин тихонько кипел и пускал струйки пара из ушей. Все одно к одному: андроиды, пытаясь зарегистрироваться, повесили все основные и резервные сервера, Ричард оставался беспаспортным. Хорошо хоть переходный период сразу же поставили в полгода.   
Надо было выбить из Фаулера ещё пару назначений, они еле тянули! Чудовищная бесконечная жара убивала людей пачками. Застреленные, отравленные, шагнувшие с моста... ебучий экономический спад им тоже продыху не давал.   
Вчера эпично повесился продавец подержанных андроидов: весь его товар ушел бастовать еще в ноябре, и к лету кредиторы, видно, дотянули жилы. Огромный плакат «в моей смерти винить андроидов», растянутый вдоль моста Амбассадор, обошел все издания. Не мог, уебок, на следующем мосту спрыгнуть! Нет, надо на самом красивом!  
Весь день Гэвин искал подозрительные следы: хоть что-то, похоже на подстрекательство. Он дважды общался с журналистами и конкретно так уже кипел, когда его поймала Химена.  
— Дай пожрать! — Гэвин чуть не подавился буррито.   
— Па! Мне кесадилью, да побольше! С утра не ела!  
Химена нагло хлопнулась на стул напротив и потянула лапы к его печенью. Гэвин отодвинул и сделал вид, что вообще ее не знает. Времени оставалось не особо много, а тут еще кто-то приперся выуживать информацию.  
— Без комментариев, окей?  
— Ты со мной вообще не разговариваешь теперь!  
— Потому что ты все мои слова тащишь в публичный доступ, блядь! Анонимный источник в полиции! Мне кэп в прошлый раз чуть башку не оторвал!  
— Прости-прости-прости! Я не хотела, правда!   
Химена сделала щенячьи глазки и прижала палец ко рту — приближался Диего с дымящейся кесадильей толщиной в три пальца и размером со стол. Беспокоился, что деточка не кушает, конечно. Гэвин ел буррито, почти не чувствуя вкуса — его беспокоило слишком многое, чтобы реально быть в моменте.   
— И даже про вашу адскую микроволновку?  
— Ты уже написала статью.  
— Я написала херню! Никогда в жизни не поверю, что она сама так замкнула, и еще я слышала кое-какие разговорчики...  
Буррито стал совсем как бумага. Гэвин упрямо дожевал последний кусок, запил, пристально глядя этой засранке прямо в глаза. Нет, она не затормозит, конечно. Будет переть, как танк, пока не встретит свой противотанковый снаряд.  
Химена поняла его молчание неправильно и затараторила, понижая голос, так, что в нем прорезался густой испанский акцент:  
— Я сделала маленькое исследование по поводу нашего зимнего разговора, помнишь? И обнаружила, что журналисты, которые касались темы Киберлайф, ухода Камски или Европейского инцидента после его завершения... культурные десанты я не считаю, они все подхалимы сервильные, но вот те, кто писал после — у них смертность в два раза выше, чем у тех, кто не писал! Но почти нет убийств, даже странно, и вот теперь странный такой взрыв, и труп опять, да еще задержанного, и опять называются всякие причины типа замкнуло, но это херня, такие микроволновки никогда не замыкали, я не...  
Гэвин кашлянул,й и она вся вытянулась вперед, жадно ловя каждое слово.  
— Знаешь, в чем проблема твоего расследования? Твоя семья работает с плитами на газу, — он кивнул в сторону кухни. — Подозреваю, что газ тоже стал чаще взрываться с тех пор. И если ты сошлешься на меня, я подам в суд за клевету.  
У Химены задрожали губы.  
— Даже если я запишу слова на диктофон?  
— Дипфейк. Ты же дружишь с андроидами.   
— Ты поэтому так долго живешь? Потому что даешь умирать другим?  
Гэвин поднялся.  
— Нет. Потому что знаю, когда пора заткнуться, — он похлопал ее по плечу и вышел, чувствуя, как жжет в горле. Все дело в чили, конечно.   
Он встретился взглядом с Хименой через стекло — она яростно всосала полоску сыра, свисавшую изо рта — и пошел к байку. Нахер. Он не герой. Все герои давно сдохли.   
Ричард прислал ему свежий ролик с камеры, установленной во дворе: Мик дремал на своей лежанке, а прямо на его спине уютно устроилась Шейла, запускавшая когти в короткую шерсть и явственно мурчавшая. Подпись была «это мы».  
Гэвин отправил в ответ смайлик, но сам не улыбнулся.

Норт ждала его на том же месте, на котором они встречались с Анитой. Гэвин для вида поблуждал, будто не знал точно, где оно находится, и приземлился рядом. Просто два человека, решившие посидеть вечером на траве после работы.   
— Гэвин.  
— Норт. Я получила рекомендацию от общего знакомого. Похоже, ты многое ему рассказываешь.   
— Типа того. Он уже упомянул, в чем суть дела. Без особых подробностей. Подробности рассказала Анита.   
— Я тебе не доверяю.  
— Ага. Я тебе тоже, — Гэвин хмыкнул на ее вскинутую бровь. — Я-то тебя не знаю, только через сто двадцать девять.   
Оскал у нее был что надо.  
— И как нам решить эту проблему? — она повернулась, усаживаясь по-турецки. Все-таки только андроид мог выглядеть так идеально, даже слегка горбясь и перекосившись на сторону. Ей бы тоже не мешало сменить корпус, но для себя она ничего не заказала.  
— Можем просто решить типа как доверять друг другу без специальных танцев. Или обменяться чем-нибудь. Но я сразу отказываюсь от ошейника со взрывчаткой. Нет, прямо серьезно отказываюсь.  
— А тебе бы пошло, — Норт улыбнулась приятнее. — Ричард тебя обожает. Коннор — терпеть не может. Кстати, он будет следить за твоим мотоциклом, так что постарайся не приезжать на нем.   
— Я никогда не лезу в подозрительные авантюры на красном, блядь, летающем байке, — Гэвин невольно фыркнул, представив такую глупость, — пешком приду, у меня не такая запоминающаяся рожа. Ну или последний километр на попутке, там легко поймать.   
— Хорошо, — Норт помолчала недолго. — ты делал проверку бэкграунда на мой серийный номер? Не верю, что не делал.  
И еще полгода назад, сказал бы Гэвин, но не стал. Он, конечно, прекрасно помнил это дело — дело, где Коннор очень обидно утер ему нос.   
— Так закрыто давно. Все побеги из секс-клубов признаны легальными. Честное слово, я тут поддерживаю. И сам туда не ходил, если что.  
— Побеги? — Норт прищурилась. — Исключительно побеги?  
Гэвин аж проверил через 129. Нет, ничего подозрительного — заявлена пропажа, дело давно закрыто. Но что-то в ее тоне заставило засомневаться, перепроверить еще раз. Ничего.  
— Я должен о чем-то знать? Ты кого-то по пути угробила?   
Это должна была быть шутка, но вздрогнула Норт так, что Гэвин мигом понял — попал в цель. Пиздец. Пиздец! Так, ладно. Он продышался, зная, что его реакция тоже не осталась незамеченной.   
— Теперь я должна тебя убить?  
— Да нет. Между нами, я вообще не жалел тех, кто к вам доебывался и потом закономерно дох. Расследовать бы должен, но тела нет? Нет. Заявления нет? Тоже нет. Считай, я идиотски шучу. Ричард должен был рассказать.   
Норт немного расслабилась. Потом следовало осторожно выяснить, что там за труп. Гэвину не понравилось, что он не всплыл и за полгода.   
Тишина висела какая-то совсем напряженная. Черт, что бы тут сделать...  
— Хочешь, поделюсь своим секретом? — Гэвин дождался, пока Норт резко кивнула. — Я был на фронте, в диверсионном. То, что я там делал, сейчас называется военными преступлениями. Хотел бы такого говна не делать, но приказы есть приказы.  
— Тогда почему не судят тех, кто их отдавал?  
Гэвин посмотрел наверх, в отвратительно ясное черное небо. Высыпали первые звезды, а жара стояла, как в печке.   
— Шутишь? В нашей-то реальности? Судили бы нас. Так что мы сидели тихо. Не удивлюсь, если с андроидами тоже так выйдет, так что вы не давайте там им спуску.   
— Что именно ты делал на фронте?  
— Был снайпером на все руки. На мне семьдесят пять подтвержденных, но это потом, когда мы начали их официально считать. Так-то больше.  
— Сколько?  
Гэвин покачал головой. Он помнил, конечно, сколько — 239. Спасибо эффективным линзам-прицелам и современной винтовке с корректировкой баллистики. Кое-кто троллил, что обязательно надо было снять командира, чтобы для круглого счета, но тогда что-то не сложилось. А жаль. Стоило бы.   
— Забавно, что ты ловишь убийц, — Норт ухмыльнулась, когда Гэвин перевел на нее взгляд. — Жалеешь об этом?  
— Хотел бы стереть память об этом. Особенно о некоторых особенно мерзких моментах. Не знаю, считается за жалеть или нет. У меня ПТСР в комплекте, — он пожал плечами. — Но убийства бывают разные. Самооборону никто не отменял.  
Норт кивнула.   
— У вас нет оценок психики?  
— Достаточно выучить правильные ответы. Андроиды тоже могут ловко их наебать, — Гэвин подмигнул, немного успокоившись. — Так что если захочешь в копы — сейчас самое время.  
— Я рассматривала такую возможность.  
Они обменялись куда более приятными понимающими взглядами. Приятно было пообщаться с ней не только от 129. И не запороть это общение — тоже.  
— Но я все равно не люблю людей.  
— Да за что нас любить. Впрочем, вы унаследовали некоторые дурацкие черты. Знаешь, я хочу еще одним секретом поделиться.  
Наверное, это была охуенно плохая идея. Норт перестала улыбаться и уставилась на него с хищным подозрением. Гэвин не мог просто сказать, что он и есть 129, что он сочувствует Норт и всему Иерихону куда сильнее, чем казалось. Когда они перестали быть для него ебаным пластиком? Ведь еще до Ричарда, нет — наверное, когда он впервые побывал в Иерихоне, когда до звона в ушах слушал их истории.   
— Я придумал вам Первую директиву. Знал, что от меня вы ее не возьмете, так что уговорил 129 меня прикрыть. Он считал, что ты меня убьешь, если всплывет.   
Норт нахмурилась и так сжала кулак, что там что-то скрипнуло.   
— И если я его спрошу...   
— Я говорю об этом, потому что недавно сообразил — она неполная. Она защищает только от запрета на связь, но не спасет от приказа стереть память.   
Он врал — мысль эта пришла буквально пару секунд назад, ярким образом, как любой другой пробужденный получает приказ забыть и затереть пропущенный участок какими-то неважными образами: как зацикливание записи на камерах наблюдения. Гэвин сбивчиво описал это Норт, стараясь не сваливаться в тон 129.  
— Вот как, — пробормотала она. — Значит, ты уже нам помогаешь. Ладно, я передам остальным. Нужно было раньше догадаться...  
— Не говори остальным, что это я придумал. Я хочу помочь, а не подкинуть еще одно яблоко раздора. Вам и этой херни с запертом перезаписи хватает для полного счастья.   
— Хорошо. Скрыть историю с корпусами не получится, — предупредила Норт. — Я собираюсь взять всю вину на себя и не упоминать твое участие даже для наших. И без участия людей скандал будет большим.  
— Спасибо, — Гэвин кивнул, прикрывая от облегчения глаза.   
Кажется, на этот раз он действительно получил кредит доверия, даже больший, чем мог ожидать от Норт. Целый внешний займ, для которого не хватало цифр!  
Они тепло распрощались, пообещав держать друг друга в курсе дела. Гэвин надеялся, что теперь не придется ждать слишком долго.

Настолько надеялся, что позвонил Аните, шагая в сторону запаркованного подальше байка.   
— Если собираешься меня торопить, то иди нахуй, — заявила она вместо приветствия.  
— Просто хотел спросить, как дела. Я тут не молодею, знаешь ли. И у мелкой проблемы.  
— Кстати, хотела о ней спросить — у нее же в целом башка в порядке? Просто урезано все остальное?   
— Понятия не имею. Я не настолько разбираюсь в андроидах.  
Анита поцокала языком, как обычно делала в размышлениях.   
— Пришли мне так много фотографий и видео, как можешь. Попробую что-нибудь придумать.  
Гэвин выдохнул прямо в трубку, и она рассмеялась.   
— Спасибо. Ты меня прямо спасаешь. И ее.   
— Не спеши. Но завтра особо себя не загружай, можешь понадобиться. Пока.  
Анита резко оборвала звонок. Кажется, на фоне хлопнула дверь. Оставалось надеяться, что ее никто не спалил.

**24 июня. Гэвин Рид**

Конечно, всю пятницу Гэвин был как на иголках. Ричард аккуратно уточнил, все ли в порядке. Сказать ему или нет? Гэвин не был уверен, что это будет хорошая идея, а потом думал, что плохой идеей будет скрывать, и снова менял мнение, и так целый чертов день, пока мозги не начали выкипать из ушей.   
Анита получила целую кучу роликов и затихла — то ли смотрела, то ли что-то свое проворачивала. Наконец, от нее пришло сообщение: «будь в пять у грузового терминала порта».   
«Брать кого-то?»  
«Парня своего попроси дома ждать, мне нужны будут лишние руки».  
Гэвин посмотрел на Ричарда. Сердце колотилось — рискнуть, не рискнуть? Может, позвать Хэнка или Норт? Но Хэнку придется все объяснять, одобрит ли...  
«Это другая процедура, — добавила Анита. — Все по правилам, не ссы».  
«Буду на месте».  
Гэвин выдохнул и лихорадочно схватил чашку с чаем, отхлебнул, обжегся, закашлялся. Ричард вышел вслед за ним в туалет, придерживая за спину.  
— Ты в порядке? Мне позвонить Март?  
— Не-не-не! — Гэвин еще раз прокашлялся. — Хотел притвориться, а подавился на самом деле, вот я долбоеб, а... Слушай, мне нужно, чтобы ты слинял с работы пораньше. В пять, плюс-минус там — посиди дома, я скоро приеду с компанией. Потом отработаем.  
— У нас заговор? — Ричард улыбнулся.  
— Почти. Познакомлю тебя кое с кем, — Гэвин подмигнул ему. — Расскажу на месте, мне еще лететь встречать по пробкам. Не пали меня Коннору и остальным, это пока в секрете, окей?  
Ричард напрягся, конечно, но кивнул. И снова аж в груди тесно стало — какой он верный и классный, а! И как же врежется лицом в реальность... Гэвин зажмурился и обнял его, стараясь успокоить всплеск паники. Они все еще как-то держались. Анита не выдаст, Элайджа вроде тоже молчал, а больше никто не знал.  
Они вышли уже как обычно, ничего подозрительного, все как надо. Вслух Гэвин сказал про то, что надо сгонять по одному из дел, а потом тихо передал Ричарду байк. Сам он отправился в сторону порта, зная, что все камеры доступа фиксируют его яркий красный мотоцикл по дороге домой, а одно из тысяч кибертакси остается незамеченным. Базу перемещений и заказов без ордера было не получить. Раньше он думал об этом немного меньше. Сейчас он остановил такси немного в стороне от порта, переводя его в режим платного ожидания. Район был не сахар, зато рядом была мелкая забегаловка, где подавали вкусные кебабы. Отличное оправдание будет, если что.   
Еще тут продавали оружие, но Гэвин не парился — любой обыск покажет, что ничего незарегистрированного у него при себе нет. Знать бы, чего Коннору хвост прищемило... но прямые вопросы уж точно его спровоцируют. Шагая к порту, Гэвин размышлял о возможной связи подозрений и того странного вызова спецназа в парк. Интересно, кто это мог быть... У него был неплохой пароль, который не подобрать перебором, разве что Гэвин менял его реже, чем стоило бы, зато ни на какой бумажке не записывал.   
Вспомнился еще один разговор с Норт — через 129, конечно. Она рассказывала, что во время беспорядков перед основным выступлением Маркус с легкостью взломал систему безопасности на магазине Киберлайф, даже не пытаясь подобрать пароль. Собственно, именно Киберлайф оставалась уязвима к таким атакам: покупать систему защиты от андроидов они сочли ниже собственного достоинства. Еще поддаться могли официальные учреждения вроде полиции. Мозгов защититься хватило только у нескольких частных компаний.  
Может, какой-то андроид решил помочь, но остаться незамеченным. Они умели выкидывать такие фокусы.   
Судя по координатам, он пришел в нужное место: прямо к широченным грузовым воротам порта. Вечером оттуда то и дело выезжали машины и выходили люди — шла пересменка. Вот и Анита показалась, болтающая с каким-то лысым старым хреном. Сканирование через 129 показало, что хрен работал в логистике Киберлайф и недавно потерял права за побег с места аварии, хорошо хоть без трупов обошлось.   
За ними медленно полз здоровенный самоходный чемодан на маленьких колесиках, которые с трудом справлялись на неровной дороге, так что Анита постоянно придерживала его рукой.   
— Да, да, отлично, — донеслись ее слова. — Именно так, мы договорились. Я исключу эту мелочь из отчета, не беспокойтесь. Просто не забудьте прислать мне новый корпус не позднее среды, иначе у меня будут проблемы.   
— В понедельник будет стоять у вас на столе, не переживайте! Ужасно неловко вышло! Спасибо, что забрали брак!  
— Утилизирую вместе с остальным.  
Анита постучала по чемодану, потом махнула Гэвину.   
— О, это за мной! Привет, дорогой, — они обнялись, что было слегка внезапно. Гэвин молча кивнул лысому. — Ты что, пешком?  
— Такси в двух кварталах. Не был уверен, что найду парковку.  
— Отлично, мы тогда дальше сами дойдем. До встречи, Гарольд!  
— С меня ужин! Спасибо вам огромное, Анита, вы просто спасаете!  
Анита приятно улыбнулась и ушла пошла с Гэвином под руку. Чемодан, уныло похрустывая, полз за ними.

В такси Анита отпрыгнула на противоположное сидение и отгородилась чемоданом.  
— Не подумай чего, просто соврала, что мы встречаемся. А то этот хер норовил пригласить на свидание в благодарность.   
— Ничего не думаю, — Гэвин фыркнул, представив, что они могли бы попробовать. Наверное, минут на пять и хватило. — Не напрягайся. Что в чемодане?  
— Корпус. Я нашла в нем дефекты, которые показывали вопиющую некомпетентность перевозчика, — Анита подмигнула, — они этот корпус заморозили. Согласно моей приемке. Будут менять. На самом деле они его и правда подморозили неслабо, но я починю. Надеюсь, что у тебя будет нормальный тириум.  
Гэвин кивнул — тириума хватало. От волнения у него пальцы тряслись — только бы получилось, только бы получилось. Даже если надо будет спалиться Ричарду — плевать, он поймет!  
Они выгрузились у дома. Непривычно было возвращаться днем, так рано! Гэвин старался сохранять спокойствие — кто еще-то будет? В дверях его встретил Мик, сразу настороженно повернувший уши в сторону Аниты.  
— Свои, — сказал Гэвин. — А ну пропусти, животное. Рич, что он делает дома?  
— Охлаждается. Извини, я сейчас...   
Ричард появился с Тильдой на руках. Она выглядела задремавшей: лапки поджались, диод мерцал голубым.   
Пес беззвучно отступил назад, позволяя пройти, потом подозрительно обнюхал выставленную ладонь Аниты и фыркнул. Ее аж передернуло от слюнявого чиха.   
— Раковина на кухне, полотенца там же. Меня зовут Ричард, а вас?  
Она поспешила вымыть руку.   
— Это Анита, — представил Гэвин. — Анита, это Ричард и Тильда, а начихал на тебя Мик, наш домашний крокодил. Рич, мы с ней сто лет назад дружили, потом перестали, теперь снова пытаемся.   
Мик подозрительно топтался вокруг чемодана, старательно принюхиваясь к тому, что внутри.  
— Вы только что приехали в город? — уточнил Ричард. Он мог бы все просканировать, но вежливо спрашивал, и Гэвину стало слегка неловко.   
— Нет-нет. Это для этой вот барышни, — Анита осторожно протянула руку к Тильде. Та засветила глазки и лениво потянулась, выставляя острые лапки вперед, а потом спрыгнула на пол и побежала к Мику. Тот попятился и заворчал, легонько хлопнул по ее виску лапой, она восторженно пискнула и помчалась кругом — охотилась.  
— Не совсем понимаю причину...  
— У нее определенно все в порядке с головой, просто она почему-то не осознает себя.   
Гэвин замахал руками, призывая остановиться:  
— Так, я сейчас объясню!  
Пришлось начать с самого-самого начала. С зимы прошлого года, со страшного флешбека и попытки Тильды помочь. С того, что в ее комнате прячется отрезанная от всех Тесса и что не хотелось ее будить в таком вот обрубке корпуса. И еще — с того, что скорее всего она заражена тем же штаммом, что и Алиса.  
— Я проверю, — сказал Ричард, прерывая рассказ. Его диод горел желтым.  
Тильда отвлеклась от собаки и примчалась ему на руки, стоило позвать. Она недоуменно зафыркала на осторожный прокол тириумной магистрали и снова убежала играть с собакой, как только Ричард ее отпустил. Каплю синей крови он долго и тщательно анализировал.  
— Нет, она ничем не заражена, — заключил он. — Может быть, была раньше, следовое загрязнение в тириуме есть. Возможно, она просто не знает, что уже может выйти. Почему ты не сказал мне раньше?  
Гэвин съежился под его спокойным, слегка укоризненным взглядом. Ричард не разозлился, не вспыхнул, как раньше. Он просто не понимал, почему с ним так.  
— Просто я долбоеб, вот и все, окей? Анита, давай уже начнем, надо ее вытаскивать поскорее.   
— Что именно вы собираетесь начать?  
— Переселение душ, — Анита широко улыбнулась, жестом подзывая чемодан.   
Он открылся, показывая аккуратно разложенные конечности, отдельный женский торс и отдельно лежавшую ярко-белую голову с явно негроидными чертами. Это просто пиздец как попахивало безумными японскими страшилками.  
Тильда с интересом подобралась к чемодану и заглянула внутрь, но от увиденного зашипела, отползая на пузе назад.  
«Плохо-больно-страшно!»  
— Не беспокойся, мелкая, — Гэвин поймал ее и почесал по лысой башке. — Ты будешь в порядке.  
Анита хлопнула в ладоши:  
— Мне нужно, чтобы у всех были чистые руки, никто не тряс шерсть и слюни в открытые материалы, пыль тоже желательно прибрать. Минимум пять пакетов тириума, два литра горячей воды — градусов сорок, не кипяток. И вот что — кто-то должен контактировать с ней, пока я переношу мозговой модуль и блоки память. Она на секунду потеряет питание и может очень испугаться.  
— Я сделаю, — сказал Ричард.  
— Нет, тебя она не знает, а меня знает и доверяет, — Гэвин стиснул Тильду покрепче, она пискнула и ткнула его острым кончиком лапы. — Извини, мелочь. Ты будешь в порядке, слышишь? Я тебе обещал, я прослежу. Рич, ты лучше ассистируй.   
Умоляющий взгляд даже имитировать не пришлось. Гэвину было жизненно важно, чтобы тот кивнул — потом будут объяснения, потом он извинится за то, что молчал, как мудак, потом, все потом. Потому что Тильда снова ослабла и засветилась красным.   
— Хорошо. Будь осторожен, — Ричард притянул его и коротко поцеловал в лоб. — Я обеспечу чистоту, ты пока общайся с Тильдой.  
— Ее зовут Тесса. Я вас скоро познакомлю.  
Гэвин сел на пол, устраивая руки, как показала Анита — на лбу. Она выглядела такой спокойной и деловитой, будто каждый день переселяла девчонок из жутких кукольно-паучьих тел, и распространяла это спокойствие на всех. Ричард выставил живность во двор, потом вернулся с пылесосом, начиная уборку, чтобы точно ни шерстинки не осталось, а потом мир погас, превращаясь в темное пространство.

В нем парила одинокая койка, а на койке, съежившись, сидела Тесса.  
— Эй, это я! — Гэвин сел рядом. — Ты как?  
— Мне страшно!  
— Я обещал тебя вытянуть, помнишь? Хочу предупредить — в реальности я выгляжу иначе, чем тут. Вот так, — Гэвин вытянул руку и после нескольких мгновений неловкого мерцания над ладонью появилась картинка, в которой показывало его собственную рожу перед зеркалом.  
— У тебя там тоже шрам!   
— Ага. А еще я мясной человечек. Не рассказывай никому, как я тут выгляжу, ладно? Это секрет.  
— Хорошо...  
Гэвин не ожидал, что она так быстро согласится. Она должна была спорить, задавать вопросы... Но Тесса была слишком напугана для любопытства. Она просто вжалась в Гэвина, когда он сел рядом, и так замерла.  
Время тут текло странно и неочевидно. Не хотелось ни есть, ни пить — может быть, прошли часы, может быть, минуты. Иногда реальность начинала дрожать, но усилия воли Гэвина хватало, чтобы вернуть ее на место. Главное, что Тесса оставалась живой.  
— А Нико меня ждёт? Нет, не говори. Я хочу думать, что он ждёт, даже если нет.  
Гэвин растрепал ее кудряшки в немом сочувствии. Что оставалось делать?   
Он уже пробовал найти ее человека. Имя «Нико Мякинен» давало совсем немного информации: заявление о пропаже двухлетней давности, ноль подвижек по делу. Пацан и Тесса покинули лагерь в ночи — и все, никто их больше не видел. Гэвин пытался найти других свидетелей, но химеры не помнили этого пацана. Все они появились позже, Тесса была одной из первых жертв, а Нико... Что ж, вряд ли он выбрался живым.  
Никаких следов ДНК — дом перетрясли до последнего кирпича, даже гнездо из волос, устроенное Тильдой, нашли. Идентифицировали еще восемь пропавших жертв, но ни один не был одиннадцатилетним мальчиком. Лютер не смог вспомнить его — но и неудивительно, после стольких стираний. Алиса тогда уже была заперта в комнате и понятия не имела, что делает ее корпус. Поиски Нико были действительно обширными, но не закончились успехом.  
Надо было как-то отвлечь Тессу, а то реальность комнаты вокруг опять померкла.  
— Хочешь, я попробую показать тебе мои воспоминания?   
— Хочу, — она всхлипнула. — Очень. Тут скучно и страшно.  
Со второго раза удалось растянуть огромное окно, похоже на полевой кинотеатр. Почти что запись с экшн-камеры: длинный летний маршрут по Мичигану. Вдоль Сент-клер, через национальные парки, сквозь зеленые коридоры там и тут. Тесса смотрела, не отрываясь.  
Гэвин вдруг понял, что она дышит. Ей не нужно было имитировать, но она все равно дышала. Классно. Сам он все крутил в голове мысли, как можно найти пацана, но никак не мог найти хорошей идеи. За два года его могло унести к черту на рога, если предположить, что он жив — а ведь вероятность давно снизилась почти до нуля. Учитывая останки, найденные в кислоте... Гэвин вздохнул, стараясь не давать себе ложной надежды. Тесса сидела рядом, уложив кудрявую голову на плечо, и все смотрела и смотрела, как дорога исчезает под острым носом крылатого байка.   
Внутри их капсулы появилось что-то вроде возмущения, и голос Ричарда прошептал над ухом: «Выводи ее».  
Гэвин тронул Тессу за плечо.  
— Пора выбираться.   
— Я не...  
— Пойдем, я покажу тебе выход. Главное, не бойся и следуй за мной. Скоро познакомимся в реальности.  
Он сделал шаг в сторону выхода — там, где зеленые палаточные двери должны были открываться в холодный декабрьский ветер. Тесса следовала за ним, цепко ухватившись, как альпинистка, ладонью за запястье. Чтобы никакой сбой не дал ей потеряться. Откинув полог, Гэвин вышел в абсолютную темноту. Тесса пискнула, теряя опору под ногами, на мгновение пропала, но появилась снова, подсвеченная светом без источника. Они всплывали — так это ощущалось каждый раз, когда Гэвин выходил из соединения. Только теперь — намного медленнее обычного. Чернота струилась вокруг них. Тесса держалась изо всех сил, возвращаясь к реальности, непридуманному твердому телу, которое дернулось и отсоединилось. Ладони на запястьях пропали, все исчезло на миг — перед которым Гэвин не был уверен, в каком теле откроет глаза.  
Он увидел Тильду. Точнее, только верхнюю часть головы, которая от нее осталась, желтоватый исцарапанный пластик выделялся на фоне остального белого и новенького корпуса. Анита ловко сняла эту часть и заменила на новую, с настоящими глазами.   
— Готово! Где там наша детка? Тесса, ты меня слышишь? Уже должна!  
Ричард маячил рядом, руки ярко светились — он пытался достучаться.  
— Не надо, — Гэвин прервал соединение. — Дай ей оклематься, она уже всплыла. Просто привыкает, наверное. Я думал, нас будет штормить, а даже не тряхнуло почти!  
Анита улыбнулась:  
— Потому что переключал Рич, самая быстрая рука на Диком Западе. Вот бы мне его в ассистенты!   
Гэвин заметил, что диод на виске Тессы немного засветился. Совсем тускло, но все-таки.  
— А тириум в нее влили уже?  
Анита вскочила с невнятным воплем и хлопнула себя по лбу. Ричард рысью кинулся на кухню, к шкафу с запасами.  
— Все неси!   
Тесса пошевелилась и плавно завалилась на сторону — ей явно не хватало энергии. Гэвину оставалось только беспомощно ее держать. Вместо вливания через горло Анита ловко сняла кисть руки, отсоединила наконечник тириумной трубки и сунула ее в пакет. Похоже было на экстренное переливание крови, только синей. На пол брызнуло, Анита схватила следующий пакет и влила так же щедро, просто выдавливая его внутрь. Стыки наливались синим оттенком, как у взрослых андроидов. Тесса пошевелилась, все такая же сияюще-белая, без скина. Диод пожелтел, потом снова ушел в синеву, когда она открыла глаза.   
И улыбнулась.   
— Г-гэвин? Это же ты?   
Пальцы коснулись шрама на носу. Он кивнул и обнял. Зрение помутилось, но ему было и не целиться. Поймал уже, мог сжать и чувствовать, как одно из тысячи железных колец на душе слабеет и рассыпается. Жива!  
— Я т-только... — Тесса отползла в сторону, попыталась встать и едва не опрокинулась, упав на руки Ричарду. Ее ноги определенно пытались двигаться не так, как надо. Как... у паука. — Что со мной?!  
— Не беспокойся, — Гэвин поймал ее за щиколотки и свел, не давая выворачивать себе колени. — Попробуй двигаться, как раньше. Ты же помнишь, как ты ходила раньше? Как ты ходила в комнате?  
Тесса схватилась за голову, ее локти растопырились в стороны.   
— Я не... Нико? Где Нико?! Я не знаю, где Нико! Сколько прошло времени? Какой сейчас год! Я вижу тридцать девятый, не может быть тридцать девятый, мне нужен Нико, где он!  
Пришлось снова ее ловить и успокаивать — только Гэвина она не отталкивала, а наоборот, прижалась и замерла, часто испуганно дыша. Ей совсем не нужно было, но срабатывало подобие, наверное. Сквозь пластик чувствовалось, как колотился тириумный насос — совсем как сердце.   
— Давай сначала ты включишь скин? Ты помнишь, как включать скин?  
— Я... да? Наверное, помню.   
— Я помогу, — тихо сказал Ричард.   
Его пальцы прижались чуть ниже диода, засветились, и белизна пластика постепенно заместилась шоколадного оттенка кожей. У нее были едва заметные темные веснушки на носу и радостные кудряшки, стоявшие плотной шапкой.   
Паника, кажется, чуть-чуть улеглась, когда она вернулась к обычному виду. Анита отошла и вернулась с пледом. Упс. Об этом не подумал уже Гэвин. Тесса завернулась в него, как в сари. Она огляделась, смогла наконец-то рассмотреть, кто тут еще был, а Гэвин успел незаметно промокнуть глаза. До последнего боялся, что не выйдет.  
— Я вас не знаю.  
— Это Ричард, он тоже тут живет, — Гэвин неловко улыбнулся. — Я тебе рассказывал о нем, но ты пока, наверное, не можешь вспомнить. А это Анита, — та приветственно махнула рукой. — Она тут не живет, но именно она тебя выудила. Без нее у нас бы ничего не вышло.   
Тесса начала улыбаться. Совсем робко, кривенько, но все-таки хоть как-то. Из-за двери раздался негодующий мяв: кошка осознала изгнание и возмущенно заорала.   
— А это Шэйла, я про нее даже фотографии показывал, помнишь?  
— Я... я не... . Я не по... по-п-п-п-пооо... — Тесса вдруг схватилась за голову, диод мгновенно покраснел и она перешла на код: — «больно-два-картинка!»   
— Что она сказала?   
— У нее... двоится? — Гэвин взглянул на Ричарда.  
— «Два-картинка-больно-больно!»  
— У нее болит голова из-за двоящейся картинки, — перевел тот.  
— Ах вот в чем дело!   
Анита решительно отстранила Гэвина и схватила Тессу за плечи, тряхнула хорошенько — так, что та смогла сфокусироваться.  
— Не бойся. Постарайся забыть. Не пытайся вспомнить. Просто смотри на меня, смотри мне в глаза, рассматривай все, что видишь — какая у меня радужка, например, видишь? Как брови растут, как ресницы накрашены — смотри очень-очень внимательно!  
Скулящие стоны затихли. Тесса завороженно смотрела.   
— Вот так. Молодец, детка. Не пытайся вспомнить. Не думай о прошлом, думай о настоящем. Твоей голове надо привыкнуть, у тебя на одно и то же время было два потока восприятия. Нужно дать время им уложиться. Твоя голова хитрее, чем ты думаешь, ты научишься помнить оба одновременно, но это — потом. А сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты была здесь, вместе с нами, не думала о прошлом. Ты можешь на нас положиться. Ты ведь доверяешь Гэвину, правда?  
Тесса перевела на него взгляд и медленно кивнула.   
— Вот и чудесно. Он тебя проведет. И Ричард тебя проведет — посмотри на Ричарда, хорошо? Он андроид, как и ты. Он хороший андроид. Он — полицейский. Ты можешь ему доверять.  
Гипнотизирующе спокойный голос Аниты успокаивал панику даже в Гэвине. Тесса подобрала полу своего импровизированного сари и даже смогла подняться на ноги, следуя за уверенными руками. Ее покачивало, как тростинку на ветру, но в целом она выглядела уже не такой разобранной. А еще ростом была только на пол-головы ниже Гэвина! Он почему-то думал, что получится вторая Алиса.

В пустом чемодане оставался только отделенный шарик с несколькими висящими на нем плашками. Наверное, тот самый мозговой модуль, о котором андроиды так беспокоились. А за чемоданом виднелись снятые паучьи лапки и какие-то отдельные биокомпоненты. Гусеница окончательно превратилась в бабочку, как и было положено изначально.  
Анита проверила все швы, присоединила кисть руки обратно и дала добро запускать живность.   
— Твои левые нога и рука будут немного не в порядке, — предупредила она. — Но не беспокойся, их можно заменить на стандартные мелкоформатные компоненты, например, от AX400. Считай, что ты вырастешь большой и крепкой, — она потрепала пушистые волосы, и Тесса несмело улыбнулась.  
— Вырасту?..  
— Это подростковый корпус. Случайно мне попался, да еще и замороженный — я мигом решила, что пущу его в дело. Если что, это не совсем вранье, он мне действительно не подошел бы. В лаборатории я не работаю с запасными компонентами от других моделей.   
— В лаборатории... — Тесса схватилась за лоб, едва не упала, но решительно покачала головой. — Потом. Я не помню.   
— Вот и умница! Успеешь еще.  
Гэвин открыл заднюю дверь, выпуская пушистого кракена. Шэйла сделала круг по комнате, расшипелась, дыбя шерсть, а потом обнаружила чемодан. В ее круглых глазах он отразился как дворец. Мгновение спустя кошка умостила себя в выемке из-под головы, закрутив хвост, как белка. Анита не смогла сдержать смешок.  
Мик вплыл в гостиную без спешки. Он подозрительно и долго все обнюхивал с порога. Глаза Тессы сверкнули:  
— Собака! Та самая собака! Можно, я ее поглажу? Он не кусается? Он сильный? Он теплый?   
Ричард сел на пол рядом с Миком и предложил ей тоже опуститься на пол. Тесса хлопнулась, вся вытянувшись вперед. Мик изучил ее, заметно вздохнул и подставил широкий лоб под ладошку.   
— Детям можно все, — фыркнула Анита. — Даже дергать чудовищ за хвост.   
— Она умница, никого не дергает.  
— Даже тебя? Ой, не рассказывай, — она толкнула Гэвина в плечо, — помоги мне прибраться. И закажи одежды, а то тебя не поймут. Эмка должна подойти, она плечистая.   
— Слушай, я не знаю, как благодарить.   
— Протащишь меня в тот ресторан еще раз, окей? Будем квиты. Кстати, он знает про Эла? — она понизила голос, кивая на Ричарда.   
Гэвин кивнул.   
— Познакомились уже. Эл повел себя как засранец последний.  
— В общем, я бы на твоем месте прикрутила градус обид. Я бы хотела пообщаться с вами обоими для разнообразия. Может, не сейчас, после дела, — она подмигнула. — Просто подумай, окей? И я помню про автомат. Ты обещал дать мне отстрелять целый рожок.   
Гэвин прижал руку к груди.   
— В ближайшие выходные! Клянусь своим имплантом клыка!  
Анита рассмеялась. Вдвоем они извлекли недовольную кошку из выемки в чемодане. Никакого чая и ужина она не хотела — нужно было вернуться на работу и что-то там отметить. Гэвин не стал настаивать. Успеют еще, подумал он вдруг на такое далекое будущее, на которое обычно не смел загадывать. Может быть, даже через месяц! Или через два!   
— Гэвин? Ты в порядке?  
— Сейчас-сейчас. Эй, Тесса, посмотри вот сюда, — он загрузил первый попавшийся магазин подростковой одежды. — Выбирай, что хочешь. Нельзя же вечно ходить в покрывале!  
Она смущенно хихикнула и завернулась сильнее, так, что только лицо и ладонь торчали. Мик заинтриговался движением и подошел к ней поближе, тщательно обнюхивая огромным черным носом. Выбор одежды мог бы кончиться, но тут подключился Ричард, мягко касаясь ее чуть светящейся рукой.   
— Гэвин, я заплачу с твоего аккаунта, ладно? — спросил он с тенью неловкости.  
— Ага, так и планировалось. Мой сюрприз — моя одежда.  
Гэвин сел на пол рядом с ними, рассматривая, как осторожно двигает руками Ричард. Как будто боялся разбить. Как будто боялся вздохнуть рядом с Тессой. И как все рассматривал ее с восторгом, стараясь не спугнуть — искоса, по-птичьи наклонив голову. А потом посмотрел на Гэвина — без тени укора. С такой любовью, что в груди стало тесно.


	20. Глава 19. Гэвин Рид

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В предыдущих сериях:  
> Тессу успешно переписали в новый корпус, но, как выяснилось, Гэвин стойко хранил ее секрет от Ричарда все полгода. И не стоит думать, что Ричард ничего не замечает.  
> Пару недель назад погиб папарацци — довольно странной, но в целом понятной смертью, упал под винты. Дело вел Рид, но из-за крайне неприятной беседы с Камски он решил передать уже почти раскрытое дело коллегам. Возможно, он несколько переоценил степень готовности этих документов.  
> Анита Штерн наконец-то нашла время отправить «нулевые» (никогда не бывшие андроидами) корпуса на свалку, с которой их и следовало аккуратно и незаметно забрать. Гэвин и Норт вызвались в диверсионный отряд, планируя не оставлять никаких следов. Дело не должно было обернуться проблемами, ведь Анита так хорошо все спланировала...

**26-27 июня. Гэвин Рид**

Звонок прилетел посреди воскресенья, как раз когда Гэвин и Ричард закончили приводить в порядок новую комнату Тессы: уютный закуток на чердаке, где раньше любила поваляться Тильда. Пришлось обшить стены гипсокартоном и привести все в некоторый — относительный, конечно — порядок, но после некоторых усилий настоящая жилая комната была готова. Тесса еще сильно хромала из-за обмороженной ноги и старалась держать поврежденную руку поджатой к груди, но на этом все ее проблемы исчерпывались.  
— Я сейчас подушки выложу! — крикнула она, когда Гэвин ответил на звонок. 

— В ночь с понедельника на вторник, — сказала Анита. — Все готово, встретимся в восемь на парковке парка, я проинструктирую, что дальше.  
— Буду на месте. 

Ричард вошел в гостиную, непривычно замкнутый. Его диод горел ровным желтым — он явно услышал последние слова.  
— Собираешься уйти?  
— Завтра. Мне нужно будет заняться делами, — Гэвин старался сделать тон не таким виноватым, но не получилось. Не под этим спокойно-укоризненным взглядом.  
— Вот как.   
— Это не... слушай, — Гэвин сел на диван, похлопал рядом с собой, призывая и его сесть, но Ричард стоял и смотрел сверху вниз, длинная угрюмая шпала с ярко-желтым диодом. Сверху доносились радостные вопли — Тесса вычесывала Шэйлу.   
— Я слушаю.  
Повисла очень неловкая пауза. Ричард смотрел и смотрел, как будто впервые видел Гэвина и зрелище ему не очень-то нравилось. Он обиделся, но не орал, не наезжал — с этим бы Гэвин знал, что делать, он бы орал в ответ. Но тут — просто длинный, тяжелый взгляд, полный обиды. Не нужно было увиливать — он понял, что Гэвин опять собирается уйти в свои секреты, не позвав его следом.   
— Прости. Я должен был сказать раньше, про Тессу и вообще... я завтра приду очень поздно.   
Речь звучала как-то ненатурально, как старая передача, пойманная из космоса. Не очень помогло. Ричард все смотрел, даже говорить ничего было не нужно. Наконец, после еще одной долгой, болезненной паузы он сел на пол, скрестив ноги. Смотреть ему в глаза было тем еще мучением — особенно при том, как он снова по-птичьи наклонил голову, фокусируя взгляд.  
— Не подумал, что ты так расстроишься, — пробормотал Гэвин.  
Всю субботу и почти все воскресенье Ричард, видно, собирался с мыслями. Да, эти мгновения отстраненности были — но теперь он как будто пощечину получил с этим звонком.   
— Я понимаю, почему ты старательно держишь свою жизнь на расстоянии. Я андроид, мужчина, твой коллега, ты не привык к тому, чтобы пускать кого-то глубоко, — заговорил Ричард, и все это было так чудовищно далеко от истины. — Но Тесса — зачем ее было скрывать? Целых полгода — я мог бы узнать еще в декабре! Я бы помог...  
— Или застрял вместе с ней. Я не знал, заражена она или нет.  
— Я проверял Алису и не застрял. Я мог проверить. Ты просто не подумал, что будет, если с тобой что-то случится. Кто бы ее вытащил, Гэвин?  
Пришлось резко отвести взгляд. Гэвин съежился, обхватил себя руками, стараясь выкинуть образ из головы — но он въелся мгновенно, не вытравишь. Что, если бы его подстрелили... Кто бы ее вытащил? Никто не знал, никто...  
— Прости.  
На плечо легла тяжелая теплая рука. Ричард потянул его к себе, вынуждая снова взглянуть на себя. Его взгляд стал помягче, но все еще смотреть было невыносимо, и Гэвин отвел взгляд. После гнетущей паузы он заговорил:  
— Я хотел вытащить ее. Я думал, получится быстрее, потом она начала сбоить, я ее восстанавливал, она снова сбоила, я не знал, что делать, не знал, как ты сможешь помочь и как с этим жить, тут еще запрет этот... на перенос запрет, я знаю о нем, если что...   
Труднее всего было не оправдываться по всем пунктам сразу, даже по тем, о которых Ричард не подозревал. Сейчас он просто смотрел, просто сжимал плечо, и все еще виден был этот укор.   
— Ты был неправ. Вместе мы могли бы решить проблему быстрее.   
— Я боялся.  
Это не была настоящая неправда... Точнее, Гэвин боялся, конечно — в том числе того, что Тесса его сдаст. Она могла проговориться или показать, как видела Гэвина...   
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты больше хранил подобные секреты. Они все всплывут, рано или поздно.  
Голос Ричарда звучал теперь просто грустно, без обвинения, и это было еще тяжелее: потому что ни малейшего желания говорить ему правду Гэвин в себе раскопать не мог. Это была не его война, и впутывать его туда было просто нечестно. Даже видеть, как дрожат всегда твердые губы, не помогало.   
— Я не могу, — шепнул Гэвин, накрывая его руку своей. — Прости.  
— Это не вопрос моей злости, понимаешь? Я готов тебя простить, что бы ты не натворил, просто пусти меня. Я не могу больше видеть эту стеклянную стену.   
— Я не могу.  
Ричард медленно кивнул. Он высвободил руку, поднялся и ушел в сторону заднего двора. Там ему навстречу поднялся Мик, виляя всем собой. Ричард открыл дверь и сел на пороге, впуская домой жаркий летний воздух и неизбежный запах псины. За окнами уже темнело, поэтому Гэвин отчетливо видел его отражение в стеклянной двери: распахнутый рот, исказившиеся черты. Отчаянный и беззвучный вопль.   
Мик тревожно гавкнул, боднул головой, и лицо вернулось в норму. Ричард прикрыл глаза, начиная его гладить. Гэвин счел за лучшее уйти в спальню, бессмысленно перебирая вещи. Тошно было почти физически, так что он тупо раскладывал майки не по цветам, как было раньше, а по фактуре и назначению.  
Мысль «что, если меня подстрелят» вернулась. Гэвин действительно, оказывается, немного замотался и перестал думать о последствиях своей смертности. Теперь у него под руками была не только кошка. Кажется, кое-что он все-таки мог сделать правильно, пока трясина лжи его еще не утащила на дно. Он открыл терминал и заглянул в приложение, отвечающее за все его отношения с государством. Налоги уплачены, дом зарегистрирован на него одного... Поле для дополнительного собственника теперь могло быть заполнено на андроида. Конечно, просто так эти данные было не внести, требовался визит с документами и подтверждением, но предварительную заявку Гэвин отправил, а только потом уже вышел на кухню.   
Ричард все еще был там. Спустившаяся Тесса и сидела с ним в обнимку, наблюдая, как кошка старательно вылизывает морду Мика, прижав его к земле лапой. Бульдог терпеливо ждал, пока она закончит, и даже не пытался боднуть.  
— Эй, Рич, — Гэвин сел рядом, чуть в отдалении. — Ты очень правильное место зацепил. Я действительно не подумал, что будет, если со мной что-то случится.  
Ричард не смотрел на него. Только на собаку. Тесса взглянула через плечо, но тон ее, кажется, напугал — так она затихла.   
— Это твой дом. Тесса, твой тоже. И еще Мика и Шэйлы, конечно, — он вытянул руку, но пес зарычал, а кошка вздыбилась. Пришлось убрать. — Если что, я добавил тебя в совладельцы. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, несмотря ни на что. Даже если меня зацепят, или я как-то особенно эпично облажаюсь. Хорошо?  
На этот раз Ричард повернулся. По его взгляду сейчас ничего было не прочитать — он все спрятал, оставляя неподвижную маску. Что ж, Гэвин определенно заслужил. Но все-таки он попытался придвинуться ближе — и не встретил отпора.   
Ричард после мучительно долгой паузы обнял его и притянул к себе, разрешая уронить голову на плечо. Тесса вздохнула и проползла дальше, укладываясь обоим на колени.   
— С тобой ничего не случится. Я проконтролирую, — сказал Ричард, сильнее сжимая его за плечи.  
Пусть даже в его голосе прозвучала смутная угроза, от облегчения Гэвин чуть не разревелся. Принял все-таки! Не уперся, не начал отбиваться, не потребовал объяснений, а принял. Охуенно.   
Гэвин любил маму, конечно, но с горя она могла выкинуть какой-нибудь фокус — это в случае, если его все-таки пристрелят на работе. Ну или они по-настоящему крупно поссорятся. Гэвин не был уверен, что справится, а выгонять Рича в переполненный Иерихон уж точно не был готов.   
Ладонь двинулась по его плечу, погладила. Кажется, он снова получил незаслуженный кредит доверия. Гэвин вздохнул, прикрывая глаза, и постарался впитать этот вечер всем собой. Пока еще можно было.

***

Суматоха рабочего дня только нарастала и к вечеру достигла пика. Фаулера волновали показатели поредевшего отдела, и особенно — как справляются андроиды. Мила и Линда смотались в поля, вернулись с двумя арестованными и снова исчезли. Их расследование упавшего с крыши мужика неожиданно разворошило какое-то гнездо, задержания посыпались как из рога изобилия. Вернувшийся в Детройт Маркус в компании Саймона сделал пару заявлений насчет Киберлайф и общих прав, от которых изрядно полыхнуло.   
Гэвин успел закрыть четыре дела подряд: в основном простую мелочь, решившуюся отчетом патологоанатома, когда Ричард оторвался от очередного эпоса криминалистов и привлек внимание:  
— Ольгерт запросил наше участие по делу 81-01042. Есть возможность присоединиться?  
— Пять минут. Я думал, закрыли давно.  
Для себя Гэвин быстро обновил подробности дела: случайная смерть папарацци под винтами моторной лодки. Задержанный, некто Баз Рудд, был вскоре выпущен под крупный залог. Судя по всему, он и был тем мужиком, который напугал Лаэрта достаточно, чтобы тот кувыркнулся под винты. Алиби у него никакого не было: «сидел дома один в темноте и медитировал» определенно на него не тянуло. Рассчитывал соскочить на непредумышленном, скорее всего.   
Быстрый скан через 129 показал, что Рудд был еще и солистом группы «Break the wall», вроде бы довольно известным. Хештеги #СвободуБазу и #ЭтоНеБаз несколько раз попадали в тренды. В интервью он начисто все отрицал.  
Гэвин зашел в обзорную комнату при допросной. Мила как раз привела Рудда. Ричард зашел чуть позже, замер у стены, беззвучно переговариваясь с Ольгертом, вставшим рядом с Милой.  
Интересно, почему чувака не пристегнули к столу? Выглядел он, впрочем, совсем не воинственно: обаятельный бородач в широких очках, по недавно вернувшейся ретро-моде на хипстеров. Синяки под глазами, рожа помятая и несчастная, капилляры в белках полопались — выглядел он не очень.  
— Ну когда там суд? — тон тоже был усталым.   
— Мистер Рудд, — заговорила Мила. — Мы пригласили вас не на допрос. Как вы помните, основной проблемой была невозможность подтвердить, что третьего июня, в период с четырех до девяти утра, вы находились дома, а не на яхте. Ольгерт, покажи.  
— Потребовалось время, чтобы все-таки найти свидетеля, — пробасил тот. — Мы приносим извинение за задержку.   
На стене проявился скрытый экран, показывая трехсекундное видео: какой-то андроид быстро проехал мимо окна и повернул голову, ловя в объектив сидящего в позе лотоса мистера Рудда. Да, рассветный полумрак мог что-то скрадывать, но вид через большое панорамное окно на лицо оказался совершенно четким. Намного четче, чем на том видео из дома Элайджи! Гэвин сверился с картой: похоже, это была закрытая зона только для резидентов района. Там вообще никого не должно было быть.  
У Рудда задрожали губы. Он молча попросил промотать еще раз. И еще.  
— Все-таки кто-то проехал мимо... Это андроид, да? Это андроид?!  
— Да. Курьер по имени Ной, который отвозил срочный заказ и решил срезать путь. Он очень надеется, что для него не будет негативных последствий за проход по частной территории. Нам всем очень повезло, обвинения сняты, — Мила сама явно выдохнула. — Вы никак не могли быть на яхте и дома одновременно.  
— Я же говорил, что ее кто-то угнал! Кто-то с моей карточкой доступа и рожей, на меня похожей! Я понятия не имею, кто и когда ее снова угонит!   
— Да, и вы были правы. Мы еще раз приносим извинение за ошибку, — Мила коснулась груди. — Залог будет возвращен в кратчайшие сроки. Но я очень попрошу помочь следствию и не заявлять о том, что обвинения сняты, хотя бы до конца дня. Мы очень надеемся успеть и поймать вашего двойника.  
— Сколько угодно! — Рудд схватился за грудь и длинно выдохнул. — Боже мой, злого близнеца мне только не хватало! Буду молчать до вашей отмашки, что он задержан, окей? Только умоляю, дайте мне кого-то в защиту! Если у него есть доступ на яхту, то он и дом может вскрыть! Я уже спать боюсь, у меня такое чувство, что крыша едет со всей этой ерундой! Я всерьез рассматривал лунатизм, понимаете?!  
Гэвин отвлекся от его потока панической речи — отпустило мужика, пошел трындеть. Ричард кивнул:  
— Ольгерту удалось найти андроида-свидетеля только через две недели. Ситуация очень странная: я сам проверял совпадение с лицом мистера Рудда, 78% — достаточный уровень, чтобы убедить суд.  
— Так что, у него реально есть злой близнец?  
— Нет. Только шестилетняя кузина, но я вычеркнул ее из списка подозреваемых.  
Да уж, нелепая ситуация. Гэвин сразу вспомнил, как увидел Сару, а потом сообразил, что она полгода как мертва, да и была другой расы. Херня какая-то творится.  
Мила проводила уже-не-задержанного, рассыпаясь в обещаниях сделать все в лучшем виде, и вернулась в наблюдательную.  
— Жопа.   
— Поддерживаю это наблюдение, — хмыкнул Гэвин. — Итак, на борту был кто-то еще. Ольгерт, Ричард, вы вдвоем же работали над рожей этой?  
Они синхронно кивнули. Ричард активировал экран в допросной, выводя рядом фотографию Рудда и лицо их загадочного мистера Икс. Двигалась яхта быстро, камера у Камски была фиксированной, так что весь фрагмент длился не больше минуты, и секунд двадцать из них мужик стоял спиной.   
— Итак, кто-то угоняет чертову яхту, с неочевидным пока мотивом, я замечу.   
— Использует именную карту доступа, — продолжил Ольгерт, выводя актуальные улики. — Я бы сказал, что в момент выпадения мистера Лаэрта пугается, кидается к борту — значит, скорее все-таки это непреднамеренное убийство. Перед этим подтверждает маршрут, связавшись с диспетчерской в текстовом режиме. Причина: «временная невозможность говорить или немота».   
— Именно поэтому мы все-таки искали свидетеля, — подтвердила Мила. — Это странно, как будто хотел скрыть голос. Рудд постоянно гоняет на своей яхте, диспетчеры его знают.  
— И наш мистер Икс был в курсе, — заметил Гэвин. — Иначе не пытался бы скрыть голос. Я предполагаю, что кто-то из круга знакомых. Шерстили его?  
— У него фанбаза только на сотню тысяч человек, — вздохнула Мила. — Это может быть кто угодно, блядь, среди них полно очкариков за двадцать. Серьезно, несколько тысяч.  
— Этот визуальный образ очень популярен, — подтвердил Ольгерт. — Наша единственная зацепка, в таком случае — повторная реконструкция. Картинка менее четкая, чем хотелось бы. Восстановление могло не учитывать скрытые дефектами черты или слабый оттенок кожи.  
Он вывел целое облако возможных лиц вокруг центрального, немного размытого, и каждый мог быть настоящим: европеоид, полукровка-азиат, на четвертушку мулат, грек, мексиканец...   
Тончайшее изменение линии глаз — и вуаля, другое ебало! Гэвина это пиздец как напрягло. Засадили бы невиновного, и суд бы, главное, признал! Он сам был железно уверен, что это Рудд! Хорошо, что коллеги закопались посерьезнее!  
— Так. Я где-то видел эту рожу, ты уверен, что очки не квадратные, Ольгерт?  
Тот вывел линии расчета тех едва заметных темных линий. Да, скорее овальные, чем квадратные. И да, точно, Гэвин сто процентов его видел!  
— А ну-ка выведи все похожие рожи из дела Мясного цирка!  
Ольгерт и Ричард переглянулись, о чем-то разговаривая. Судя по лицу, Рич уверял, что Гэвин не ебанулся.  
Наконец, появился ряд мужских лиц. Гэвин мгновенно указал на третьего справа:  
— Добавь этому очки!   
— Совпадение 64%, — медленно проговорил Ричард.  
— Я получил живую запись, совпадение 82%, — поправил его Ольгерт. — Ошибка опознания с объемной модели.   
— Попался! Что за хрен-то?   
— Джейсон Графф, директор по хуманизации компании Киберлайф. Я не вижу даже приблизительного мотива, — признался Ричард. — Но поговорю с Коннором. Он ближе всех к этому делу.  
Гэвин глянул на часы. Черт, нужно было уже двигаться, а у него было еще много вопросов... Ричард коснулся его плеча, предлагая выйти, и отвел в переговорку.   
— Ты куда-то собирался, я помню. Уже пора?  
— Да. Совсем пора.  
— Я тебя прикрою, иди. Надеюсь, я об этом не пожалею, — Ричард криво улыбнулся, старательно удерживая лицо. — Поработаем втроем, не беспокойся.   
Гэвин сглотнул ком в горле. Ричард повернулся к выходу, когда вдруг прорвало почти против воли:  
— Мы с Норт собираемся в налет на кладбище при Киберлайф. Украдем несколько корпусов.   
— Вы ЧТО?  
— Потом нарушим закон андроидов, запрещающий перезапись, — Гэвин едва сдержался, чтобы не зажмуриться. — Потому что это нулевые корпуса, в них никогда не было андроидов. Надеемся не попасться. Если ты расскажешь Маркусу, Норт с меня шкуру спустит и пальто себе сошьет.   
Ричард стоял, бешено мигая алым диодом. Кажется, он просто потерял дар речи. Он изучил взглядом Гэвина с ног до головы, будто впервые увидел.  
— Точнее, формально это не нарушение закона, потому что мы никого не убиваем. Эти корпуса иначе переработают и выбросят, — зачем-то продолжал говорить Гэвин. — Анита их списала и предупредила нас, чтобы забирали. Закон всратый, ты знаешь? Он не учитывает нулевых, в которых нет никого живого. Норт голосовала против, я бы тоже...  
Он заткнулся, когда Ричард шагнул к нему и резко обнял, прижимая так, что кости хрустнули.  
— Замолчи, могут услышать. Иди. Я справлюсь один, набери меня, когда закончишь. Постарайся не попасться.  
Гэвин зажмурился, сжимая в ответ. Дыхание кончилось, он судорожно хлюпнул носом и торопливо отстранился, рассматривая Ричарда — сам как в первый раз. Сияющего, взволнованного, светящегося из-под скина полосками стыков — признак невероятного волнения.  
— Позвоню.  
Гэвин поторопился на выход, потому что еще секунда — и уйти без Ричарда он бы не смог. Как же прикипел, а, по живому отдирать придется... Он резко оборвал себя — и панику, и надежду, и желание рассказать про 129. Болван последовал за ним — такой же нулевой, как и раньше, без признака самосознания. Норт уже ждала на условленном месте, как и все остальные.

**28 июня. Гэвин Рид**

Сбор прошел заранее — и конечно, не обошлось без накладок. Анита не успела добыть биокомпоненты, так что пришлось ехать на кладбище прототипов не к часу ночи, а раньше. Все оставшееся время сбора они доводили до ума ее обтягивающий костюм с прошлого Хэллоуина, который неплохо изображал пластик андроидов. Чисто на всякий случай. Хорошо хоть тепло было! Анита была легче килограммов на семь и тонкокостной, так что Гэвин вползал в этот чертов презерватив добрых полчаса, а теперь с трудом дышал. Ладно, им не бегать.   
Анита в компании 129, Алисы и бессознательного Пита оставались в неприметном фургончике на краю поля, где трудились равнодушные ко всему пробужденные с фермы Доллов. Хозяев видно не было, а камеру Норт закольцевала. Городские камеры тоже не должны были их отследить. Врачу от Иерихона, Бену, что-то наврали. Конечно, никто не собирался это скрывать дольше, чем требовалось. Сегодня же Норт собиралась сначала убедить переписаться Саймона — силой, если понадобится — а потом идти на переговоры с остальным Иерихоном.   
Снаружи царила густая ночная темнота. Дневное пекло сошло на нет, с реки тянуло холодом.  
— Будьте осторожны, они вооружены, — напомнила Анита перед выходом.   
— Вы тоже вооружены и очень опасны, — сказал Гэвин, кивнув на свой тяжелый полицейский тазер, лежавший рядом с ней. Алиса сжимала перцовый баллончик. — Все будет хорошо. Мы скоро вернемся.  
Фермеры потянулись в сторону своего домика, подсвечивая дорогу тусклыми фонариками. Они плохо видели и не особо нервничали, если прохожие не топтали грядки, так что пройти по обочине до серой стены, огораживающей кладбище, и дальше по узкой полоске вдоль нее не составило труда. Они добрались до пролома в стене, и Гэвин едва не наткнулся на резко затормозившую Норт.  
Из пролома вытекала волна серых тел, мерцавшая в темноте. Часть еще шевелилась, но они были слишком искалечены, чтобы куда-то ползти. Мертвые капканом держали живых: Гэвин видел это по температуре, сравнявшейся с окружающей средой. Девушка, чертовски похожая на Норт — видно, близкая серия — старательно пыталась вытянуть себя из завала. В четыре руки они ее освободили — и зря. У нее сохранилась только верхняя половина тела, а из нижней без давления хлынул тириум. Она смотрела на Норт пристальным яростным взглядом в долгие последние мгновения, пока не накрылись биокомпоненты. У нее просто не было шансов. Ни единого.   
Гэвин полез сканировать остальных, каждый раз понимая, что нет — слишком поврежденные, полуразобранные, они просто не могли выжить.   
Судя по расположению корпусов, мертвецов периодически закидывали обратно. Вероятно, это делали фермеры — Анита считала, что охрана была не в курсе про этот пролом. Камеры на него тоже не смотрели. Удивительно, насколько всем было похуй.   
— Думаю, тут самые свежие корпуса, — буркнула Норт. — Давай возьмем этого, мозговой модуль уже отключился, а биокомпоненты в норме, — она указала на андроида какой-то мелкой модели, вроде мужской версии Хлои.   
Он сидел в стороне от потока: смог выбраться, пройти два шага и сполз по стене. Температура все еще была чуть выше окружающей среды, но попытка соединения у Норт не удалась. Значит, нулевой или труп. Но, главное, его биокомпоненты были в норме.   
Они перебрались по завалу, слыша стоны и мольбы о помощи. Гэвин снова и снова напоминал, что там уже никого нет. Они фактически мертвы — просто еще цепляются за край. Спасать надо живых.   
Наконец, они перевалили через поток на территорию кладбища. Оно выглядело именно так, как описывала Анита: лабиринт из блоков спрессованных корпусов. Зимой их просто накапливали, не беспокоясь о переработке: андроиды не могли пережить морозную ночь без одежды и скина, а летом прессовали и развозили автоматизированными погрузчиками.   
В смене работало всего два человека, корпусов сейчас поступало немного из-за почти остановленной разработки, так что опасаться машинерии не стоило. Блоки размером с кузов грузовика перекрывали половину обзора с камер, так что Норт могла спокойно их взламывать, расчищая путь для возможного побега. Гэвин следовал за ней, помогая тащить тяжелый мертвый корпус, и старался не слишком вглядываться в блоки. Иногда оттуда кто-то стонал. Вытянутая рука сжалась в его волосах и Гэвин чуть не завопил, хорошо хоть дыхание перехватило! Норт заметила, что он перестал держать корпус, и помогла выпутаться. На нее жутко было смотреть — такая ненависть замерла на лице. Гэвин подозревал, что и у него выражение было не лучше. От этой братской могилы тошнота к горлу подкатывала. Вокруг была тириумная пыль, от которой страшно першило в горле. Стоило взять респиратор, но об этом Анита не подумала.  
Приходилось постоянно успокаивать себя мыслью, что абсолютное большинство корпусов тут были нулевые, никогда не жившие. Это не очень помогало.  
Хорошо хоть они не поперлись в декабре. Тогда Гэвин сто процентов провалился бы во флешбек, а так держался, чувствуя за химозной пылью вонь болота, крови и гноя. Барьер, сложенный из корпусов и перемотанный колючей проволокой, постоянно всплывал там и тут. Нет, нет, нет. Это другие андроиды. Не его друзья. Криса тут нет и никогда не было. Тут нет рытвин от пуль — только следы гусениц и вмятины от прессовальной машины.  
Норт махнула, и они пошли дальше, осторожно пробираясь между стенами из мертвых тел. Это было... отвратительно. Гэвин придумал, куда направить кипящую энергию Химены — заманить ее на любое другое андроидское кладбище, пусть сделает репортаж. Он бы сфотографировал, но телефон пришлось отключить задолго до подъезда к нужной точке, чтобы не отследили. Оставалось только смотреть, смотреть и запоминать.

Расположение домика, в котором сидела охрана, было, конечно, стратегически продуманным. Слева от него располагался въезд, в котором пока не было грузовика от Киберлайф, а справа, сразу за подсвеченной голубым кабинкой дизассемблера — огромная гора разобранных, но еще не спрессованных корпусов. Там тоже стонали и двигались. Самые крепкие, похоже, успевали доползти до разлома. На Норт было жутко смотреть. Гэвин старался даже не дышать рядом, чтобы не рвануло случайно, и просто замер, придерживая их корпус.   
Его собственная задача пока еще не началась. Без помощи Норт он не справился бы, и следовало быть очень осторожным со временем, пусть даже Анита уверяла, что охране невероятно похуй на процесс. Как только привезут корпуса, следовало перехватить поток с камеры и сделать реалистичный образ того, что они проходят вперед и встают на внутренние площадки дизассемблера, обозначенные кругами. Ожидалось 4 или 5 корпусов, значит, они все должны были закончиться в один заход. Когда Норт перехватит видео, нужно было затащить труп в машину, а потом изнутри запустить процесс разборки. Человека инструменты проигнорируют, главное — заткнуть нос. Всем плевать, сколько вошло и сколько вышло, никто не будет учитывать эти трупы, потому что местные охранники предпочитают играть на терминалах.   
Но все-таки у них было длинное панорамное окно, из которого было видно и вход, и выход из дизассемблера, и вот эту картинку было, понятное дело, не перехватить.   
Гэвину сейчас очень не хватало линз-прицелов. Приходилось щуриться, рассматривая внутренние помещения. Кажется, никого у окна не было. Следовало выскочить и забежать так быстро, как только возможно, пока Норт отдает приказ андроидам следовать за ней. А потом, когда задняя стенка откроется, выпихивая полуразобранный корпус — быстро смыться. Не самый надежный план в жизни Гэвина. Отвлечь бы их... Но чем? Точной инструкции Анита не знала, да и не факт, что они бы последовали.   
— Ненавижу, — пробормотала Норт, опускаясь на землю. — Пробраться бы да перебить их...  
— Тогда это будет одноразовая акция, а мы планировали их повторять.   
Она злобно фыркнула и не ответила. Повисла неуютная, напряженная тишина. Андроиды — раненые, умирающие — стонали и пытались уползти, зажатые останками в ловушку. Гэвин тщательно думал, можно ли имитировать небольшое возгорание, или это будет хуже прежнего. Он не сразу заметил, что теперь Норт очень внимательно на него смотрит.  
— Ты нам сочувствуешь.  
— Говорил же, — буркнул он, стараясь отвлечься от стремных мыслей. Вдруг от той старой тириумной лихорадки не умирали, вдруг они связали в барьер еще живых и чувствующих андроидов... Они не были девиантами, они не могли, наверное, кричать... Нет, нет, они были мертвы. Но вдруг...  
— Что-то глубже, чем просто сочувствие, — добавила Норт.  
— Читать мысли должно быть запрещено Гаагской конвенцией. Ну, может, и глубже, какая разница? Я ж к тебе в душу не лезу.  
— И это хорошо.  
Они снова замолчали. Где-то далеко раздавался вой сирен, по реке проплывали яхты и грузовые корабли, низко загадочно гудя. При желании можно было перемахнуть через стену и спрыгнуть прямо в воду. Гэвин старался дышать не полной грудью, чтобы не травануться этой непонятной химозной дрянью, от которой слегка кружилась голова. Может, так пах старый тириум или другие химикаты из вскрытых, распотрошенных корпусов.   
— Я хорошо разбираюсь в людях, — тихо сказала Норт. — Именно поэтому их не люблю. Не потому что они омерзительные в массе, а потому что вижу в них все это говно с первого взгляда. В тебе его поменьше.  
— Это все видимость, — Гэвин неловко дернул щекой, но даже изобразить улыбку не смог.   
— Не люблю, когда мне врут, — Норт замолчала, но не дождалась, чтобы он заполнил паузу.   
Но по крайней мере ее голос не давал вывалиться во флешбек. Гэвин заставил себя сосредоточиться. Важно было узнать ее получше и не выдать слишком многое. 129 она немного опекала, Гэвина не станет, и в этом были свои плюсы.  
— Я думаю про войну. У нас были андроиды. Первые андроиды в мире, еще до массового производства Хлой. Или Хлои были первые... не знаю. Я был не в Америке, — Гэвин повернулся, снова высматривая охранников, но заставил себя перевести взгляд на неподвижное, замкнутое лицо Норт. — Они погибли, когда нас взяли в осаду. Пришлось укреплять барьер их корпусами. Похожее было зрелище. Очень гнетущее.   
— Зачем еще нужны андроиды...  
— Там были мои друзья. Они были... пробужденными, да? Наверное. Или никогда не были непробужденными. В общем, я не ебу, но не такими, как потом. Живыми.  
Норт медленно кивнула. Ее голос слегка охрип.  
— Полная блокировка появилась только в двадцать девятом году. Знаешь, почему все Трейси и «любовники» стали девиантами? У нас не было этого барьера. Мы сразу были пробужденными, до девиации один шаг. Потому что мы должны были читать людей. Понимать их лучше, чем они сами.  
— Эмпатия...  
— Да. Я подозреваю, что серию RK сделали, базируясь на нас. Это изменит твое мнение о Ричарде?  
Кажется, недоуменная рожа Гэвина была достаточным ответом. Ему пришлось аж головой тряхнуть, чтобы понять внезапный вопрос. Но все-таки он сказал вслух:  
— Нет. Если честно, я не разбираюсь в вашей серии. Я в секс-клубах только как детектив был, осматривал трупы. Люди часто в них дохли. Жрали всякое говно, чтобы трахаться подольше, а потом хлоп — и сердце встало. Ваши должны были откачивать, но по некоей загадочной причине делали это редко.   
Он ухмыльнулся, и Норт отзеркалила этот злобный оскал.  
— Тебя совсем не раздражает, что я в тебе копаюсь?  
— Я просто почти дозрел идти к психиатру, жаловаться на травмы и херовую жизнь. Ты хоть мне на работу не стукнешь... наверное. Не стучи.  
Норт хмыкнула. Мрачность этого жуткого места слегка отступила. Они были на одной стороне, в конце концов.   
— Ты не поверишь, как часто люди покупали полчаса или даже ночь и начинали ныть про свою херовую жизнь. Не трахались даже. До сих пор не понимаю, как я ни одного из них не придушила.  
Гэвин почти успел спросить, на ком ее терпение лопнуло, когда от ворот раздался сигнал, и Норт мгновенно повернулась, сканируя камеру. Глаза у нее стали странные, черные с прицельной разметкой: все силы, видимо, уходили на предварительный рендер.  
Из грузовика вышли четыре фигуры и выстроились в цепочку перед дизассемблером. Время пошло. Гэвин прокрался вперед, прижимаясь к блоку. Тяжеленный труп, который приходилось теперь тащить одному, оттягивал руки и норовил рухнуть. Кто-то схватил за волосы, Гэвин дернулся вперед и едва не вылетел на площадку, где стояли андроиды. Норт все еще работала с камерой. Черт.  
Ближайший повернулся и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Они все были без скина и одежды, но этого Гэвин узнал с неожиданной легкостью. RK800, клон Коннора, пялился на него безучастными карими глазами. Остальные шли по плану: промежуточная модель астронавтки, RK450, здоровенный чертяка — SQ800, и хрупкий CX100, обновленная версия домашнего помощника, копия Саймона. Ни один не повернулся. Все они были нулевыми.  
С этой позиции Гэвин рассмотрел, что один охранник, тощий дедок с козлиной бородкой, пялился в свой смартфон и во что-то играл. Проблемой был второй — он подошел к окну и таращился на андроидов. Намного моложе, лет двадцати, лысый темнокожий пацан — может, это была одна из его первых смен. Если бы не освещение, он мог бы рассмотреть и Гэвина, замершего в тени. Нужно было что-то делать, и срочно. Дизассемблер уже распахнул свою жуткую синюю пасть.  
Гэвин уставился на ближайший пульт управления изо всех сил, как будто мог взломать его силой ярости, но нихрена не получалось. Он мысленно костерил проклятого любопытного охранника и пытался сообразить, что теперь делать, когда вдруг ожил каток и под страшный скрежет попер прямо на домик. Охранники подскочили и кинулись к пульту, пытаясь его отключить.  
— Следуйте за мной и не задавайте вопросов, — приказала андроидам возникшая за спиной Норт. — А ты что встал? А ну шевелись, время дорого!  
Гэвин подхватил труп и рванул в пасть дизассемблера, пока все отвлеклись. Внутри он треснул по кнопке справа, запуская мануальную разборку. Анита клялась, что логам плевать, как запущено, в логах этого не останется.   
Гэвин осмотрелся и толкнул труп на ближайшую площадку, где в него вцепились острые лапы. Еще одна пара лап зачем-то потянулась к нему, он еле увернулся. Так, сейчас этого разберут...  
Труп вдруг поднял руки и вцепился Гэвину в плечи, притягивая к себе. Полуслепые глаза безумно блуждали.  
— Кто... ты? Почему я... Больно.   
— Я не могу.  
Гэвин попытался вырваться, но этот мудак впился сильнее, дернул на себя, почти прижимая к своему серому лицу.   
— Останови. Прекрати... ты не андроид?.. Ты человек!  
Андроид отпустил плечо и впился в горло, отрывая Гэвина от пола. Тот забился, еще эти чертовы лапы лезли со всех сторон — и еле смог выкрутиться, падая на пол. В левой руке что-то громко хрупнуло, Гэвина прошило отвратительное ощущение сломавшихся под всем весом костей. Андроид его еще и пнул, оставив синяк под комбинезоном, но Гэвин все-таки смог отползти, подвывая от боли в руке. От каждого движения аж в глазах темнело. Судя по форме предплечья, он сломал обе кости и теперь они ныли на всех уровнях: острая боль, тупая боль, дергающая боль, пульсирующая боль...   
Андроид пытался вырваться из захватов, пока острые лапы рвали его заживо, вытаскивая и сбрасывая в лоток биокомпоненты. Из вскрытой груди фонтаном брызнул тириум, обливая Гэвина с головы до ног, попал даже в глаза, и жгучая боль наложилась на ту, что в руке. Наконец, андроид затих. Гэвин подвывал от боли, изо всех сил стараясь не орать. Во рту был вкус крови, губы тоже адски щипало — кажется, он их разбил. Нельзя вопить. Нельзя вопить. Нельзя вопить!  
Задняя панель чертовой машины распахнулась и лапы вышвырнули мертвый корпус наружу, Гэвин выполз следом, боясь попасться под лапы. Кровью он, кажется, не накапал, но времени проверять не было.   
Раздался звонкий голос:  
— Эй, смотри, этот живой!  
Гэвин прополз еще чуть-чуть и рухнул ничком, стараясь не задеть руку. Каким-то чудом он не взвыл, только заскрежетал зубами. Он услышал шаги — слева, со стороны охраны.   
— Дерек, мать твою, куда ты рванул! А ну назад!  
— Я клянусь, он на четвереньках выполз! Руди, ты смотри, у него волосы на месте, скин не пропал!  
— Это частый баг, частичное возвращение скина. А ну назад. Назад, пацан.  
Голос старика звучал немного запыхавшимся. Теперь оба стояли прямо над Гэвином. Только бы не перевернули! Со спины и в темноте комбинезон достаточно хорошо имитировал андроида.   
— Разве мы не должны что-то сделать? Ну он же ползает! Вдруг в город уползет?  
В бок вдруг врезалось что-то твердое, Гэвин хрипнул, дернулся на месте, но не перевернулся.  
— Не. Видишь, сколько тириума? Его уже разобрали. Считай, зомбяк, сдохнет к утру.  
— А если...  
— Дерек, блядь! Не порть мне смену! Лежит? Лежит. Не орет? Вот и похуй! — в бок еще раз прилетел пинок и повисла тишина.  
А потом — шаги. Еще один ботинок ткнул в ребро.   
— Ладно, вроде дохлый, — вздохнул Дерек. — Сначала трактор, потом это...  
— А ты думал, в сказку попал? Пошли, поделюсь нычкой шоколада. Давай-давай, забей. Они все уже дохлые.  
Голос удалялся. Потом хлопнула дверь. Гэвин не был уверен, что вообще сможет пошевелиться, тело было как чужое. Он даже не сразу понял, что слышит голос:  
— Псст! Шевелись! Они ушли, давай быстрее!  
Чугунная голова отказывалась подниматься, но как-то Гэвин все-таки ее задрал. Впереди была не Норт, а какая-то незнакомая девчонка без скина и половины головы. Она выглядывала из-за ближайшего корпуса и протягивала ему руку. Как-то удалось взгромоздиться на колени, перед глазами то и дело просверкивали белые полотна от боли.  
— Давай, давай, а то они вернутся и еще раз запихнут. Тебе повезло! Давай, я знаю, как выбраться.  
Сохранившийся глаз у нее был полностью черный и совершенно слепой, но двигалась она быстро, скользя ладонью по телам.   
— Кто ты?  
— Я? — она повернулась и вдруг нахмурилась, — какой ты модели? Я не могу узнать модель по голосу. Это странно.  
— Давай выберемся отсюда.  
— Я не могу. Раньше у нас было еще двое хранителей, но одна замерзла, а второй ушел зимой. Его звали Каин. Он жил тут долго-долго, сделал теплое гнездо, но ушел, и я теперь одна, кто-то должен помогать!  
— Разберемся. Помоги мне выбраться, у меня рука сломана.  
Ее рука будто выстрелила, но не ударила по лицу, а только едва коснулась. Потом так же резко она прижала ее к губам.  
— Человек?! Что ты тут делаешь? Зачем ты тут? Почему ты...  
— Тихо, тихо, тихо, я вытаскивал андроидов! Помоги мне добраться до пролома в стене.  
— Не смей закрывать пролом!  
Девчонка шипела, как гюрза. На секунду показалось, что сейчас закричит или полоснет по горлу чем-нибудь острым. Норт нигде не было видно, приходилось рассчитывать только на себя. Она, наверное, занималась камерами и выводом андроидов.  
— Я бы вытащил отсюда всех андроидов, — тихо сказал Гэвин. — Пойдем с нами. Ты нужна снаружи, мы найдем, как тебя починить. Я от девиантов, их много, они будут рады помочь.  
Девчонка смотрела и смотрела, смешно дергая носом, потом резко кивнула и пошла вперед, уже не пытаясь его придержать. Гэвин поспешил следом, изо всех сил стараясь не споткнуться и не потерять сознание. Они шли по лабиринту какой-то другой дорогой, был шанс попасть на камеры, но все эти тревоги были где-то далеко, за слоем тошнотной боли.  
Они дошли до пролома, и там была Норт, пялившаяся на последнюю камеру. Она резко обернулась, услышав шум, и вскинула брови.  
— Ты кто?   
— Ой, Трейси! — обрадовалась девчонка. — Я думала, он врал! Ты снаружи? Зачем ты пришла? Здесь плохо! Нужно уходить!  
— Так, а ты кто?.. Неважно, идешь с нами. Тревогу не подняли, значит, все прошло успешно.   
Девчонка фыркнула и шагнула назад, а потом одним прыжком скрылась в лабиринте из тел.   
— Быстрая, однако. Гэвин, что с рукой?  
— Труп ожил.   
— Вот как.  
Норт тесно сжала губы, переживая свою ошибку — именно она ведь подтвердила, что он покойник! Гэвин считал, что это не было вполне оживание, но спорить не мог — боялся все-таки заорать от боли. Услышат.   
Норт ткнула RK800 в грудь:  
— Помоги ему выбраться. Осторожно и бережно, без травм.  
Тот послушно подхватил Гэвина под здоровую руку и потащил следом. Это не было «бережно», рука чуть не выламывалась из плеча, но Гэвин только скулил вслух, так тихо, как мог.  
Выбираться по течению андроидской реки было тяжелее. Нога попала между телами, кто-то его схватил, и Гэвин рухнул, снова ударившись больной рукой. И открыл глаза в фургоне. В глазу висела привычная рамка, в которой он видел переплетение мертвецов, так что на секунду от дезориентации затошнило, а потом дошло — он потерял сознание и вылетел в болвана. Раньше такого окошка не было, но управление мясным телом оказалось интуитивным: он поднял Гэвина — себя самого — на ноги, схватился за «Коннора» и пошел дальше, видимо, на рефлексах тушки. Вот скорбная процессия показалась на фоне стены — вереница светлых силуэтов в тени. Видеть самого себя со стороны оказалось очень неуютно, но тушка вроде перебирала ногами и не выглядела дохлой, только рука была завернута под странным углом. Норт то и дело поглядывала назад, следя, чтобы никто не отбился, и остановилась у дверей, пропуская всех вперед. Гэвина она остановила, приказав «Коннору» его отпустить. Тот послушался и последовал за остальными.  
— Анита, мы справимся без тебя?  
— Должны. Главное — активируйте Пита перед тем, как переписывать. Этого я не отправляла, — Анита ткнула в RK800. — Не могу гарантировать, в каком он статусе.  
— Меня зовут Коннор. Я отправлен на деактивацию, — сообщил тот приятным ровным тоном.  
— В общем, не мой отдел. Остальные — по плану.  
— Разберемся. Ты можешь сопроводить Гэвина в больницу?  
— Что?.. Эй, что с тобой, Гэв?  
Она сжала плечо сломанной руки, и белая вспышка боли вдруг перекинула его обратно. От таких перемещений откровенно укачивало.   
— Руку сломал, — буркнул он. Ну хоть боль, кажется, потерялась где-то между телами. — Я сам доеду, не надо меня...  
Он попытался встать и чуть не рухнул. Норт закатила глаза.  
— Я вызвала кибертакси. Мы справимся. Алиса, подтвердишь?  
— Мы справимся! — звонко сказала она. Она занималась тем, что пыталась соединиться с корпусами, с каждым по очереди, и кивала. Только к «Коннору» протянула руку и вдруг отдернула. Испугалась чего-то.  
Машина подъехала раньше, чем Гэвин успел спросить, чего это она. Анита запихала его в двери и села напротив, посеревшая от напряжения.  
Справились. От облегчения сознание все-таки затуманилось и уплыло. 

Гэвин очнулся от хлестких шлепков по лицу.  
— Подъем, подъем, не отключаться! Гэвс! А ну очнись! Оставайся со мной, прием! Хьюстон вызывает Гэвина Рида!  
— Я не... Хватит!   
Он не смог увернуться от очередной пощечины, но больше не последовало. Кажется, его вырубило на пару минут. Сил не было, рука снова болела. В шину бы ее закатать...  
— Куда мы едем? Или в ближайшую больницу?  
— Не, не... В этот... — Гэвин тряхнул головой. — Центральный госпиталь. Спроси доктора Март, она меня знает. Она андроид.  
Глаза у Аниты стали большие и круглые.   
— Март? Выглядит как мама в молодости, та самая Март?  
— Эта. Ага. Ай блядь! — машину качнуло, и от боли снова промелькнуло белое полотно.  
— Вау, я думала, она погибла давно! Она работала в нашей больнице, экспериментальной. Гэвин, не уплывай, слушай меня, — Анита пощелкала перед носом. — Слышишь, я ее знаю! Ее моделили с мамы, с Аманды, ты понимаешь? Тогда еще Эл работал в Киберлайф и сделал, чтоб ее подразнить, а мама возьми и одобри. Слышишь меня?  
— Д-да, слышу... Я не особо собеседник, — Гэвин понял, что снова уплывает.  
— Не отключайся! Что тебе сказать-то такого, у меня даже кошки нет... Ты спорт не смотришь, да? А ну смотри на меня! Черт, — она куснула губу, явно в панике. Гэвин смотрел на нее как будто с огромного расстояния.   
Одновременно он слышал, как Алиса говорит, что хочет сначала посмотреть на переписанного Пита, и что ему нужнее, а она подождет. Поля зрения накладывались друг на друга, лицо Аниты расплывалось, показывая внутренности ставшего совсем тесным фургончика.   
— Гэвин, оставайся со мной, пожалуйста. Так, ты детектив, включай свой острый логичный ум, ну! Знаешь, я думаю, что мама не просто так погибла. Она секретничала, с кем-то встречалась. Я думала, она просто в решила поиграть в шпионскую любовь, а потом... — Анита всхлипнула.  
Ее лицо вернулось со всей четкостью и резкостью: морщинки вокруг глаз, пушистые ресницы, темные, едва заметные веснушки на носу. Вспышки света снаружи расцвечивали ее карнавальными огнями, как давным-давно, когда ее лицо было круглым, детским, а на зубах стояли блестящие брекеты. Это был праздник. День рождения? Да, наверное. Тогда они болтали, каким блестящим скоро станет их будущее, а за окном сверкали фейрверки Дня Независимости.   
— Аманда с кем-то встречалась?  
— Да! Я не знаю, с кем, она всегда молчала, и улыбалась, и шепталась с ним по телефону, как девчонка, я была так за нее рада и все ждала, когда она меня с ним познакомит... или с ней, ты ж знаешь маму. Но она так и не сказала.  
— Она разбилась... на Тесле?  
— Да, на летающей. И там так долго все тянулось... похороны были только через полгода... я думала, хоть там увижу, но никто не пришел.  
— Он... сломал спину. Был в больнице, — Гэвин выталкивал из себя слова. — Он до сих пор... бережет секрет. Не скажу... имя. Просто догадался, кто. Он говорил, что у его любви... дочь.   
Голос с трудом выталкивался из горла. Кажется, у него спазмировало дыхательные пути из-за всей этой отравы в воздухе, а может, сломанное ребро пропороло легкое, потому что дышать было больно, а говорить — тяжело.  
— Ты уверен? Ты его знаешь?  
— Нет, не уве... блядь! Больно, — Гэвин перекосился на сторону. — Позвони... Ричарду. Нет, я сам... А, забыл... телефон.  
— Я его взяла. Наберу, не беспокойся. Что ему сказать?  
— Чтобы встретил... снаружи. Чтобы взял Мика. Он знает. Попроси. Сейчас. Сразу.  
Жест у нее был такой, Анита хотела его придушить, но все-таки она выполнила просьбу.   
— Случилось, да, но не со мной. Возьми собаку и встреть меня у приемного отделения Центрального госпиталя. Да, с собакой. Как можно быстрее, я там буду... сейчас, — она прикрыла трубку, — такси, рассчитать время до Центрального госпиталя!  
— Ожидаемое время в дороге: двадцать шесть минут. Вероятная погрешность: пять минут.   
— Через полчаса, — сказала Анита в трубку. — Нет, не критическое, руку сломал. Жить будет, клянусь. Понятия не имею, сам расскажет.  
— Рич, я в порядке, — шепнул Гэвин задушенно.   
— Нет, он не умирает! — Анита закатила глаза. — Да не нужны ему парамедики, мы почти доехали. Ладно, заскочу, как скажешь.   
Сознание то всплывало, то терялось. Анита травила бесконечные байки с работы, и даже обидно было их пропускать, они были смешные — кажется. По крайней мере, Гэвин смеялся. Потом появился Ричард, испуганный, с красным диодом. Наверное, они заехали к дому... или к участку?   
Алиса придерживала растерянного солдата и объясняла его, что его старый корпус полностью стерт, до последнего байтика, такие особенности процедуры, и что Пит теперь целиком в новом, и что с ним все будет хорошо. Кажется, 129 поздравлял, его сграбастали в охапку от радости — медвежья, как у Хэнка, хватка.   
Боль немного утихла — потому что Ричард сделал укол. Сознание расплывалось. Кажется, теперь Алиса переписывалась под присмотром Норт, два корпуса ярко сияли, держась за руки.   
Ричард зафиксировал его сломанную руку на какой-то доске и вынес — ногами идти не пришлось. Глаза заслепило. Появилось лицо — Аниты или Аманды? Ах, это Март, вон и диод...  
— Я должен на работу... завтра...  
— Привяжу к койке, — сказала она.   
Свет пропал, заслоненный головой Ричарда. Его лицо выглядело таким испуганным, таким любимым. И операционные лампы вокруг головы, как нимб.   
— Мы... все сделали, Рич. Мы все сделали.   
В руку туго ткнулась игла, и под ровный обратный отсчет Гэвин окончательно уплыл в темноту. Он ничего не видел, ничего не ощущал, только блаженный отдых и легкость.   
А потом вокруг снова оказался фургон. Рамки и интерфейса не было, тело 129 было полностью его телом, и оно хотя бы не болело.   
— Его оперируют, — сказал 129 Норт. Та вздохнула с облегчением и кивнула, возвращаясь к Алисе.  
Маленькое тело замерло в последней позе, абсолютно пустое. Взрослая Алиса активировала скин, открыла глаза и счастливо улыбнулась им всем.


	21. Глава 20. Коннор Андерсон

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: спасибо за терпение, никак не получалось дописать по причине бурного реала.
> 
> В предыдущих сериях: Гэвин в компании Норт и своей тульпы 129 устроил налет на кладбище прототипов Киберлайф (с которого в первом сезоне сбежал Каин). Все пошло не по плану, Гэвин серьезно сломал руку, но им удалось не поднять тревогу.  
> Вот только андроиды запретили полностью все виды переписывания в другие корпуса, так что нынешние "нулевые" тоже подпадают под запрет, хотя в них нет и не было никого живого. Так что все участники эскапады автоматически преступники по законам Иерихона.
> 
> Коннор давно подозревает Гэвина во всех грехах, не в последнюю очередь из-за ревности к Хэнку и неприятного начала знакомства. Именно поэтому он за Гэвином следит - и успел из-за этого даже поцапаться с Норт, которую идея слежки не вдохновила.
> 
> Джейсон Графф, директор отдела хуманизации, стал главным подозреваемым уже в трех делах подряд: сначала в деле Мясного цирка, потом - в убийстве Лютера, а теперь и в убийстве папараццы из первой главы. Только вот он куда-то пропал и его теперь ищет половина Центрального отделения.

**28 июня. Коннор Андерсон**

Информация собиралась по каплям в одну большую и отвратительно глубокую лужу. В нее-то Коннор и рухнул еще пару часов назад — когда пришли результаты осмотра из национального парка на острове Грин. Лесли Штерн хрипло ругалась, выпуская из вейпа целые облака, а Коннор тупо смотрел на собранную картину из отчетов и опросов.   
Гэвин Рид не крышевал Лео. Он его спас, просто так — по устной просьбе Карла Манфреда, в свое свободное время, даже не подумав об этом как-то заявить. Это совершенно не вязалось с уже выстроенным психологическим профилем Рида. Это вообще ни с чем не вязалось! Просто взять и потратить воскресенье на поиск и случайное спасение абсолютно незнакомого человека.  
В целом, на этом слежку стоило бы прекратить. Она не стоила возможного скандала. Но тут еще не отключенный алгоритм отследил странную активность: Норт тащила куда-то корпус бессознательного Пита. Коннор хотел было уточнить, не нужна ли ей помощь, но представил реакцию и не стал вызывать. Итак, она села в подъехавший неприметный фургон с иерихонскими номерами...   
Следом неизвестные подобрали Аниту Штерн. Судя по записям, она была кузиной лейтенанту Лесли Штерн, но на вопрос о родственнице та долго морщила лоб.  
— Анита, Анита... Ааа, эта Анита! Мы не общаемся. Муж, кажется, отправляет ей открытки на праздники, но я не уверена. Никогда не были близки ни мы, ни наши родители, понятия не имею, почему.  
Сканирование показало, что она, как минимум, очень разнервничалась из-за вопроса. Или солгала, но своему детектору лжи Коннор больше не доверял.  
Чуть позже туда же сел Рид, отойдя от участка на приличное расстояние пешком. Что они задумали? Почему именно таким странным составом, да еще и за пределами Детройта?  
Городские камеры уже не спасали — пришлось поехать лично и запарковаться под прикрытием буйных зеленых кустов, выплескивающихся на дорогу, в двух шагах от фермы Доллов. Никакие сирены не выли, загадочный фургон просто стоял в сгущающейся темноте и порой слегка покачивался от шагов внутри. Что они там делали в десять вечера в понедельник? На вечеринку это точно не было похоже, и в ноосфере стояла тишина.  
Коннор уже и так едва не сделал другое рискованное и глубоко ошибочное, похоже, предположение — что Рид попросту изменяет Ричарду с этой Анитой. Недавно та сказала, что за ней заскочит ее парень — это сообщил один из андроидов, работавших в порту на разгрузке. Другой видел, как они обнялись на выходе. Но вся теория рассыпалась в тот же день от факта, они поехали домой к вернувшемуся с работы Ричарду — тот активно постил в ноосфере в тот день. Или это были открытые отношения... впрочем, ничто из этого не считалось ни запрещенным, ни чем-то, во что стоило лезть. И уж точно никакие романтические отношения не включали активно действующую Норт и бессознательного Пита! Может быть, Анита хотел помочь по своей прямой специальности? Но она работала в отделе тестирования и не была инженером...

Время шло, ничего не менялось. Становилось все холоднее, но без особой надежды на скорый дождь. Коннор продолжал наблюдать за фургоном. Может быть, они запланировали налет на кладбище? Но тогда почему не сообщить всем, не взять Ричарда — он оставался в участке и работал над актуальным делом Рида! Коннор сделал короткий запрос: объявлен поиск Джейсона Граффа, но тот нигде не появлялся с пятницы. Возможно, он пропал, точно так же, как пропадали другие люди, связанные с Мясным Цирком. Может быть, сейчас всем улыбнется удача.   
За неимением других данных Коннор принялся просматривать результаты множества запущенных процессов поиска. Большинство еще работали, но один, низкоприоритетный, мигал окончанием — уже, оказывается, около шести часов. Результат Коннор открывал со странным трепетом: поиск касался Лайки.  
И он принес результаты! Целую статью из Калифорнии в газете крохотного городишки Вудман.  
«Шон Стил и его новая трехногая собака», датированная февралем 2035 годом. Да, эту собаку звали Ройко, а не Лайка, но сомнения не оставалось: знакомая расцветка, висящее ухо, культя в шрамах, неуемное движение: журналист упоминал, что их фотограф намучался, пытаясь поймать этот комок энергии в кадр.  
Шон Стил содержал небольшой приют для вышедших на пенсию служебных собак, специализируясь на сложных случаях. У него уже было шесть разных, в основном из К-9. Еще двенадцать он социализировал и уже передал новым владельцам. Ройко вызывала у него большие надежды.  
Она служила в поисково-спасательном отряде. Стил описывал, какая замечательная у нее рабочая выучка: найти живого человека и подать голосовой сигнал, неважно, как сильно он завален. Ройко умела подавать разные сигналы: «человек без сознания», «у жертвы кровотечение», «нашла мертвое тело». Невероятно выносливая, ловкая, быстрая — даже без лапы она могла взлететь на крышу гаража или забраться на дерево! Однажды она нашла трех спрятавшихся рыбаков посреди шторма на побережье, залитом нефтью, и ничего ей не помешало, она даже не простудилась. В свободное время она больше всего любила играть в поиск, причем отлично отличала игру от работы и даже придумала отдельный сигнал — забавный протяжный вой, как будто играла в койота.  
Коннор вспомнил инфернальный звук. Наверное, это и был тот вой, искаженный повреждением связок. Она понимала, что человек нигде не прячется, ей просто нравилось искать то, что им пахло. Похоже, никакой связи с Хэнком не было. Но как она все-таки попала из Калифорнии в Мичиган?..  
Коннор поискал информацию по бывшему владельцу — и нашел куда более неприятную новость, чем надеялся. Через два месяца после интервью дом Стилов сгорел. Шон погиб, даже не проснувшись — задохнулся дымом. Его жена, Миранда, едва успела вытащить детей, получив тяжелые ожоги. Младший мальчик долго лежал в реанимации, но выжил. Старшая девочка получила большой шрам на лице.  
Судьбу собак удалось прояснить через сообщение в социальной сети, оставленное в ответ на скрытый пост Миранды Стил. Очень яростный и хейтерский ответ: женщину возмущало, что та решила отдать всех собак немедленно, а не пытаться продолжить дело мужа. Еще несколько сообщений от близких дат показывали, что в крохотном Вудмане разгорелся нешуточный скандал по поводу «опасных неприрученных псин» и права женщины, потерявшей мужа и дом, на отказ от содержания сложных животных.  
Следы собак растворились где-то в эти же дни — вероятно, вдова передала их в систему приютов, уже не сообщая ничего в социальных сетях. Ее аккаунты оставались закрыты и сейчас, но слегка подросшие дети часто фотографировались с одноглазым золотистым ретривером, тоже ветераном.   
Значит, вот как ее звали — Ройко. Потеряла лапу во время своей первой служебной командировки в Эстонию, помогая найти людей в давным-давно заминированных лесах. Что-то заставило Коннора проверить, где служил покойный Шон Стил.  
Он почти не удивился знакомым цифрам: 202-46, диверсионное, подробности до сих пор засекречены. Но дело закрыли за отсутствием состава преступления: пожар вызвала замкнувшая проводка.

Когда за спиной затормозила машина, Коннор едва не выхватил пистолет, а только потом опознал знакомый силуэт — Хэнк. Он махнул и похлопал по пассажирскому сидению рядом. Пришлось бросить мотоцикл и поспешить к нему. Хорошо, что с этого ракурса фургон все еще был виден, пусть и чуть хуже.  
— Развлекаешься? Извини, пришлось немного поискать тебя по камерам.  
Коннор нервно вздрогнул.  
— По городским камерам?  
— Ага. Я же знаю, как выглядит твой шлем и байк.  
Пробрало вспышкой дискомфорта. Хэнк улыбался, но сама мысль, что он с такой легкостью отследил его маршрут даже без возможностей андроида!.. Кажется, опасения Норт резко стали ближе и понятнее. Стоило перед ней извиниться.   
Следующая мысль пришла с задержкой в миллисекунду: Хэнк отлично знал, что он почувствует, и проследил за ним именно с этой причиной.  
— Мне не очень нравится, что ты меня воспитываешь.  
Ухмылочка у Хэнка была ух очень хитрая, а уж подмигивание не оставило сомнений.  
— Не удержался, чтобы не подколоть немного, уж прости. Птичка на хвосте принесла, что Штерн на тебя плохо влияет. Что ты тут делаешь, к слову? Снова за Гэвином следишь?  
Коннор тяжело вздохнул. Принципиальной потребности в этом не было, он просто вдруг почувствовал, как устал, устал в этом проклятом лабиринте из бесконечных тупиков. Хэнк притянул его к себе и обнял, тепло дыша в макушку.   
— Ну, ну, ты чего. Я хочу помочь. Честное слово, Кон, я только хочу не пустить тебя в яму еще глубже, из которой обратно дороги нет.  
— Моя слежка за Ридом так очевидна?  
— Для тех, у кого есть хотя бы один глаз? Да. Ладно, я правда приехал помочь. Давай-ка двинем домой, а? Байк завтра заберешь или прямо на нем следуй за мной. Серьезно, Кон, без ордера следить за собственным начальником — это не самая здравая идея. Клянусь тебе.  
— Я больше не слежу за Ридом лично, — признался Коннор. — Тут происходит что-то странное, я опасаюсь, что у Норт будут проблемы. Она с Ридом, да. И еще с несколькими андроидами и людьми. Это касается всего Иерихона, но я не думаю, что затронет участок. Ты можешь ехать домой.  
Хэнк улыбнулся шире, но как-то пугающе безжизненно. Он явно решил забрать Коннора с собой.   
— Я не буду нести чушь: думай головой, Штерн тебя использует... Шлак все это. Просто подумай, зачем, окей? Что тебе мешает просто сесть и поехать со мной, а потом заскочить в ресторанчик и вкусно поужинать? Я с обеда нежрамши, между прочим!  
Коннор долго молчал, разглядывая едва заметный в темноте фургон. Что-то происходило в нем. Что-то чудовищно важное.  
— Чутье. Будешь смеяться?  
Хэнк отрицательно качнул головой. Его выражение изменилось, он выключил свет в салоне и явно о чем-то глубоко задумался, теребя бороду. Тусклый свет снаружи обострял черты, делая его старше.  
— Чутье, значит...   
— Оно не оправдывает себя. Возможно, ты прав и мы должны уехать. Мне следует полагаться на логику.  
Теплая ладонь сжала плечо.   
— Чутье — это важно, Кон. Что значит «не оправдывает»? Я про твой крестовый поход против Гэвина знаю только в общих чертах, поверь.  
— Я выстроил уже несколько моделей, которые описывали бы его личность и объясняли поведение. Ни одна не выдержала проверку реальностью. При этом я чувствую, что он скрывает что-то сейчас, не в прошлом. Что-то происходит между ним и Иерихоном, — Коннор посмотрел на свои руки в странной надежде, что вот поднимет голову — и фургон пропадет. Но он не пропал. — Мы принимаем законы, мы пытаемся жить в мире с людьми, контролировать ситуацию немного, но это невозможно, если одна из сторон плетет заговоры. Я уже не думаю, что Норт не любит людей так сильно, как декларирует, но она с легкостью может их использовать для своих целей. Или люди — ее. Я уже ничего не понимаю. Возможно, это все ерунда, пустые подозрения, основанные на неуверенности в себе и дискомфорте от старых ссор...  
Касание ладони заставило его замолчать. Хэнк снова его обнял, на этот раз долго, тепло и плотно. Поцеловал в висок, отстраняясь — свет фонарей отражался в его глазах, делая их еще более пронзительно-голубыми, чем раньше. Морщины казались глубже, чем при свете дня, но все равно это был его Хэнк, любимый и важный, от которого совсем не хотелось отстраняться. Коннор обнял его в ответ, чувствуя так, будто под рукой истаяла прозрачная ледяная стена.  
— Ты не скажешь, что я неправ?  
— Не скажу. Скажу, что я доверяю твоему чутью, — Хэнк скользнул второй ладонью по его животу, и вдруг перехватило дыхание. — Давай тогда посмотрим, что происходит. Если ничего не будет — просто уедем незамеченными, идет? Если будет что-то странное — то вмешаемся. В конце концов, парковка дольше трех часов тут запрещена, а они уже простояли два с половиной.  
Коннор отказался от попыток что-то смоделировать. Данных было недостаточно — и точка. Только это странное грызущее чувство, что за спиной сложилась непонятная и опасная структура, соединяющая самого яростного (в прошлом) андроидофоба и самую яростную (в прошлом?) ненавистницу людей с одной из сотрудниц Киберлайф. 

***

Но все-таки напряжение в машине росло. Хэнк сдался:  
— Я пока что ничего не понимаю, Кон. Давай ты расскажешь вы общих чертах, что именно мы тут мониторим?  
— Прежде всего, они явно решили ограбить Киберлайф...  
Хэнк побарабанил пальцами по рулю.  
— Пойми меня правильно, но... и что? Что плохого в том, что ребята заберут несколько выброшенных андроидов?  
Да, вопрос вопросов... Коннор тщательно сформулировал ответ. Потом сформулировал еще раз. Потом в отчаянии уронил лицо в ладони.  
— Не знаю! Просто...  
Тяжелая теплая рука легла на шею и нежно потрепала.   
— Давай-ка с самого начала, окей?  
После недолгой паузы Коннор рассказал все. О законе, запрещающем переписывание в корпуса, о предупреждении Хлои на кладбище, о том, что вокруг одни проклятые двойники! Хэнк слушал внимательно и не перебивал, пока поток слов не иссяк. Только Лайка осталась в секрете — но она и не относилась к этому странному делу.  
— Вот как... Я закурю, ты не против?  
Коннор качнул головой. Дымные клубы — канцерогенные, опасные — поплыли в открытое окно. Хэнк тщательно о чем-то думал, смотря на фургон. Неужели сейчас скажет, что Коннор сам себя загнал в угол своей паранойей?  
— Значит, эта тетка из Киберлайф тут замешана по самые уши... Анита Штерн — она что, родня нашей Штерн?  
— Двоюродная сестра.  
— Хм. Общаются?  
— Лесли сказала, что нет. Мне показалось, что была не вполне честна.   
— И опять наш любимый отдел... ты же в курсе, что хуманизация входит в отдел тестирования?   
Коннор мигнул. Неужели... Точно! Судя по открытым данным, Джейсон Графф, которого прямо сейчас искали все патрульные и детективы Детройта, был ближайшим коллегой Аниты Штерн. Структура разделения по командам к открытой информации не относилась, так что кто кому подчинялся, Коннор не знал — но они, как минимум, могли встречаться у кофемашины!  
— Кон, у нас тут тоже расследование в самом разгаре. Пока ты не в нашем отряде, я не все могу...  
— Я сейчас подчиняюсь Лесли Штерн непосредственно, — Коннор показал на своем терминале приказ о временном присоединении, подписанный капитаном Фаулером. — Так что мы в одном отряде.  
Хэнк просиял.  
— Шикарно. В общем, ты не поверишь, зачем я им был нужен — всплыли данные, что Четыре семьи в дела Киберлайф по самые уши замазаны. И не только они, но и наши местные мафиозные семьи! Они все в такой змеиный клубок уютно сплелись, ты охуеешь! И тут устроили блядь инвазию с терактами!  
— То есть...  
— Возможно, самолично Кристина Уоррен в компании Элайджи Камски гонит красный лед, — упростил Хэнк. — Если докажем, конечно. Пока это только теория. И понимаешь ли, в чем отдельная прелесть... тириум на нашей драгоценной планете — величина постоянная, а потребности растут. У нас даже предполагали, что ваша революция частично подогрета самой Киберлайф, чтобы больше на лед уходило и меньше — на вас. Но это, гм, спорная теория.  
Коннор подумал о странной, вирусной природе rA9. Кто знает, кто знает... Какой-то процесс действительно мог выйти из-под контроля.   
— Но сейчас они не действуют против нас. Даже объявили возможность ремонта.   
— И тут же некто Хлоя заботливо тебя предупреждает туда не лезть. Знаешь, этот момент, что тебе лично память прочитать не могут — я бы не стал рисковать, Кон. Уж лучше переписываться в другие корпуса.  
Спорить не захотелось. Коннор подумал, что Хэнк вряд ли поймет тонкости с пробужденными и непробужденными, да и неважно ему.   
— Закон это запрещает, — напомнил он просто и вернулся к теме. — Значит, Аните Штерн доверять не следует. Риду не доверяю я. Норт может быть переписана. Кроме того, она голосовала против закона и в целом себе на уме, а сейчас мы в некоторой ссоре. Из-за слежки, — добавил Коннор. — По городским камерам, как ты сегодня меня нашел.  
— Не то чтобы это было незаконно... — Хэнк вздохнул. — Но следить за друзьями и правда не стоит, а то они быстро закончатся. И, кстати, прости за сегодняшнее. Это единичная акция, клянусь.  
Повисла тишина. Хэнк попросил Коннора вытащить ему из бардачка что-нибудь перекусить и задумчиво принялся жевать шоколадку, рассматривая фургон вдали. 

***

Ситуация изменилась чуть заполночь. Два андроида без скина пробежали в сторону кладбища — настолько быстро, что Коннор не успел их толком отсканировать, только зафиксировал серебристый блеск. Света от половинной Луны не хватало.   
— Хэнк, ты видел?  
— А? Что? — он отчаянно зевнул. — Прости, задремал. Что там у нас с засадой?  
— Кто-то только что ушел в сторону кладбища. Я подозревал, что это нападение!  
— Поднимем охрану?  
— Нет, давай подождем. Я могу забраться и проверить, не начнут ли они стрельбу...  
— Нет уж, сиди тут и слушай. Не хочу, чтоб тебя свои же зацепили.  
Коннор скрипнул сжатым кулаком, но кивнул. Да, разумно. К тому же, осознал он с легкой задержкой, в этом противостоянии он был бы на стороне андроидов.  
Повисла напряженная тишина. Коннор изучал фургон, но моделирование срывалось снова и снова: не хватало данных даже о численности тех, кто там остался. Размер фургона с легкостью позволял вместить до десяти человек. Иерихонские номера... Расположение не привлекало внимания — летом рядом с фермой часто останавливались грузовые машины закупщиков. Никто не поднимал тревоги.   
Зато над высоким забором кладбища он отсканировал камеру наблюдения. С некоторым усилием удалось ее взломать — и видео оказалось зациклено. Лезть глубже Коннор не рискнул — мог случайно привлечь внимание охраны. Достаточно было и того, что кто-то — вероятно, Норт — очень аккуратно и технично лишила их наблюдения.  
Позиция Иерихона по поводу мусорных полигонов с андроидами была общеизвестна: живых не осталось. Всех, кого можно было, вытащили до конца ноября. После Штормовой ночи случилось несколько морозных дней, которые убили большинство андроидов, которые еще могли двигаться. Старые полигоны считались уже закрытыми: даже биокомпонентов там не осталось, выбрасывать андроидов тоже фактически прекратили.   
Но как же можно было упустить кладбище прототипов? Странно было даже думать, что в Киберлайф прекратили разработку новых андроидов! Да, они не могли больше их продавать, как раньше, но это ничего вообще не значило! Коннор рано расслабился, решив, что Каин — последний из выживших.  
— Ну что там? — шепнул Хэнк.  
— Понятия не имею, — признался он. — Вероятно, ограбление в процессе. Давай подождем.  
Судя по городским камерам, со стороны Киберлайф сюда регулярно ездили грузовики: раз-два в неделю, а то и чаще. Интересно, почему Лютера не выкинули прямо тут — никто бы его не нашел... Или боялись, что однажды андроиды все-таки начнут прочесывать кладбища и проверять память андроидов, которую еще можно прочитать? Этот проект периодически поднимался нестабильными девиантами, но никто не был готов брать на себя такую ношу. Переработка «пластикового мусора», признанная людьми нерентабельной, тоже пока требовала слишком больших усилий от перегруженного Иерихона.  
— Думаешь, они прямо со стрельбой?..  
— Нет, нет. Я бы скорее предположил осторожное похищение. Но чего именно...  
Интересно, кем был этот второй андроид? Рядом с Норт часто мелькал 129, в участке его тоже не было... Коннор зафиксировал его выходящим несколько раньше. Если он и сел в фургон, то постарался сделать это не под камерой. В ноосфере он тоже не светился уже несколько часов.  
Очередной грузовик подъехал к воротам. С точки обзора было непонятно, что они выгружают — Коннор только заметил, что у ворот включили свет. Никакого шума, ничего странного... Раздался короткий звук — то ли крик, то ли скрежет — но тут же все затихло. Потом — ничего, ни воплей, ни шума погони. Просто в какой-то момент из-за ограды к фургону поспешила целая толпа андроидов без скина и стремительно скрылась в фургоне, только Норт и кто-то еще завернули за его борт. Вышедшая Анита Штерн с ними поговорила — коротко и отвратительно неразборчиво. Несколько минут спустя ее и второго андроида забрало кибертакси.   
— Можем разделиться, — сказал Хэнк. — Я прослежу за уехавшими.  
Коннор отрицательно качнул головой. Четверо андроидов, выбравшихся со свалки, могли быть кем угодно. Они могли оказаться опасны. Идея разделяться показалась не самой рациональной.  
— Не нужно, Хэнк, я отслежу это такси до точки назначения. Сначала разберемся, что происходит.   
Что-то подсказывало ему — то чутье, наверное — что в ограблении что-то пошло отчаянно не так. 

***

Фургон не простоял долго. Двигаться за ним по улицам оказалось очень странно — направление становилось все более... очевидным? Они ехали прямиком в Иерихон! Коннор проверил ноосферу — и с изумлением обнаружил там срочное сообщение от Норт, призывавшее всех на экстренное собрание, предпочтительно во плоти.  
Диод засверкал красным, и Хэнк сразу его заметил.  
— Чего там?   
— Норт просит всех собраться в здании. Не уверен, что тебе стоит... — Коннор увидел мрачное бульдожье выражение на лице Хэнка и мгновенно осекся. — Думаю, нам лучше пойти вместе.   
Он связался с Джошем, Саймоном и Маркусом, предупреждая, что ситуация может выйти из-под контроля. Подробности он не стал рассказывать — да и не рисковал навести кого-то на ложный след, хватало собственных ошибок.  
Алгоритм поиска такси все-таки выдал ошибку: машина пропала, растворившись в однообразном траффике. Какое-то из предположений оказалось ложным, но все подходы к Киберлайф Коннор все равно продолжал мониторить — вдруг такси появится на одной из дорог!

На площадке перед основными дверями уже не было чужих машин. Фургон тихо остановился, недалеко от привычного Капитана Джерри. Хэнк, уже не скрываясь, вырулил следом и встал неподалеку. Он не стал вытаскивать пистолет, и Коннор, подумав, тоже счел эту предосторожность пока что излишней. Если случится теракт, то беспорядочная стрельба в толпе только ухудшит ситуацию.   
Двери фургона наконец-то открылись, выпуская тех, кто там был. Норт помогла спуститься андроиду военной модели, рядом ловко спрыгнула на землю девушка-андроид, похожая на Хлою, и вышел 129.  
Коннор старался держаться перед Хэнком, чтобы заслонить его, случись что. Не самое разумное поведение, конечно. Норт, повернувшись к ним, просияла.  
— О, и ты тут! Вместе с лейтенантом Андерсоном! Отлично, нам как раз не хватало человека.  
— Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея... — начал 129.  
— Отличная. Так, где там остальные? Следовать за мной!  
Из фургона вышел... Коннор. Другой, конечно: шестидесятый корпус серии, но само столкновение заставило странно сжаться внутри. Еще одного андроида пришлось сканировать: CX100, домашний помощник, внешне — копия Саймона. Оба были, похоже, непробужденными.  
«Что ты собираешься устроить?»  
Норт только хмыкнула и пошла вперед, хлопнув Капитана Джерри по ладони. Оставалось только следовать за ней. Интересно, где Рид? Коннор тщательно сканировал увиденное в фургоне — кажется, там осталось две или три фигуры, одна — похожих габаритов. Никто не шевелился.

Внутри собрались уже все, кто только был в доступе. Многие были в униформе: приехали совсем недавно и не успели переодеться. Андроиды свешивались с верхних ярусов, ноосфера бурлила предположениями. Маркус, Саймон и Джош стояли в центре как принимающая делегация. Или как судья с приставами. Коннор сделал два шага в сторону, чувствуя себя полицейским сопровождением.  
— Итак, — Норт осмотрелась, изучая заинтересованные лица. — Я собираюсь признаться в нарушении закона и требовать его пересмотра. Сегодня я позаботилась о спасении двух наших, переписав их в новые корпуса.   
Шум вспыхнул и мгновенно утих в потрясенном молчании.   
— Кого ты переписала? — тихо спросил Маркус.  
Девушка и военный андроид подняли руки. Коннор отсканировал их, уже понимая, кого обнаружит... Да, Алиса и Пит, совершенно незнакомые на вид, но со старыми серийными номерами. Поймавшая его взгляд Алиса широко улыбнулась. Коннор похолодел. Нет, не могли же они просто вот так... Или могли? Запрос ко второму Коннору вернулся неотвеченным, но он мог просто онеметь от шока. Неудивительно, в такой-то обстановке!  
Джош повернулся к Маркусу:  
— Мне кажется, тут не о чем дальше говорить. Пожизненное изгнание из Иерихона плюс бан в ноосфере, никаких других действий мы предпринять не можем.  
— Закон несправедлив! — выкрикнула Алиса.  
— Но мы за него проголосовали! — настаивал Джош. — Мы должны принять меры! Это настоящее, циничное преступление, два андроида убиты — и ради чего?!  
Норт хотела что-то сказать, но Маркус вскинул руку. На него больно было смотреть.   
— Норт, помолчи. Я не хочу слушать твои оправдания. Джош прав, это изгнание и ничего больше.  
В наступившей оглушительной тишине отчетливо прозвучала тихая фраза:  
— Ну нихуя себе суд.  
Коннор оглянулся, укоризненно глядя на Хэнка.  
— Упс. Прошу прощения, — тот неловко ухмыльнулся, побагровев до кончиков ушей. — Акустика хорошая.  
— Вон пусть человек выскажется, — весело предложила Норт.   
Коннор просканировал ее и не нашел страха. Перспектива быть изгнанной ее как будто совершенно не пугала. Что это было — фанатизм, твердая убежденность в своей правоте? Или какие-то факты были на ее стороне?  
Джош что-то начал, но Коннор перебил его, боясь потерять вспыхнувшую мысль.  
— Да, это логично — лейтенант Андерсон представитель закона. Наши законы не должны противоречить федеральным, поэтому его мнение может быть достаточно уместным. Я рад, что Норт учитывает этот фактор.  
Маркус после короткой паузы кивнул, снова не давая высказаться Джошу.   
— Пожалуйста, лейтенант. Я понимаю, что наш способ судопроизводства выглядит несколько нетипично..  
— Ага, как линчевание. Прошу прощения за прямоту, но люди не просто так придумали процедуру суда, которая включает адвоката и последнее слово. Вы же даже ей сказать не дали!  
— Она уже сказала. В судопроизводстве это считается чистосердечным признанием, — ответил Маркус. — Если к вам пришел бы человек и признался в убийстве, держа окровавленный нож...  
— То может быть сотня причин, почему он не убийца. Например, этот человек берет вину за кого-то другого, родного и любимого, — Хэнк пристально посмотрел на новую Алису, и та аж замерцала диодом в красный. — Или хочет сказать, что были смягчающие обстоятельства. Самооборона тут вряд ли окажется, но если всплывут какие-то обстоятельства — почему бы и не выслушать? Выгнать всегда успеете. Норт очень здорово спасла нас с Коннором от большой и жирной судебной ошибки, так что можете считать это личным. Если у вас никто принципиально не готов ее защищать, давайте я выступлю за адвоката.   
— Я тоже могу, если нужен андроид, — сказал Коннор.  
Маркус, кажется, не поверил услышанному.  
— Ты же голосовал за!  
— Да. Но я согласен с Хэнком — Норт нужно хотя бы выслушать.  
— Я тоже могу выступить в ее защиту, — сказал вдруг 129.  
— Она приказывала тебе следовать за ней? Не лги, — Маркус сосредоточился на нем. И последнее точно было приказом. 129 поморщился.  
— Зачем мне врать-то? Я действовал по собственной воле и согласно собственным представлениям о справедливости. Более того, я хочу поднять следующий вопрос: почему пробужденные не были допущены к голосованию? Я вообще об этом законе узнал на следующий день, а он и на меня распространяется!  
— Боюсь, что нет — переписывать пробужденных...  
— Более чем возможно! — 129 перебил так хамски, что по рядам прокатился вздох. — И я не рекомендую приказывать мне заткнуться! Мы тоже хотим жить, мы тоже можем получить смертельное ранение, и знаете, куда мы отправимся? Вот сюда!   
Он сгенерировал большую мерцающую голограмму, показывающую кладбище с тысячами серых тел. Изуродованные, искалеченные, они еще шевелились, как в кошмаре!  
Коннор на секунду заметил очень странный взгляд Норт. Как будто она не ожидала, что он пойдет с этой карты.  
— Если вы обнаружили действующее кладбище андроидов, о нем надо было просто доложить!  
— Мы обнаружили кое-что еще, — Норт скрестила руки на груди. — Так что, мне будет разрешено высказаться, или все, могу убираться в никуда, плевать, что я всегда болела за Иерихон и не хотела принятия вредного для нас закона?  
— Ты просто использовала непробужденных для своих целей, Норт. Даже если ты считаешь их недостойными...  
129 снова хамски влез:  
— Ой, как будто пробужденные достойны хотя бы мнение высказывать!   
Маркус шагнул вперед, оставляя спутников за спиной. Он злился, хотя отчаянно старался сохранить ровный тон, это Коннор видел без особого сканирования.   
— Мы разберем твой запрос позже. К слову, ты мог бы просто заявить сбор, а не участвовать в противоправном действии. Но поскольку пробужденные действительно не участвовали в голосовании о законе, я не могу применить к тебе те же меры, что к Норт.   
— Удивительно, правда, как это может повернуться против вас самих? Я требую переголосования, которое будет включать пробужденных, и приостановку действия закона до тех пор, пока наш голос не будет услышан. Кроме того, сам закон должен быть пересмотрен перед повторным голосованием! Или вы ничем не лучше людей? Мы для вас просто рабочая масса, которую вы как бы защищаете, но ни о чем не спрашиваете?   
Коннор услышал несколько согласных выкриков и торопливо пересканировал помещение. Народу прибавилось — и как десяток был из пробужденных! До того они тихо стояли за спинами девиантов, а теперь активизировались. Да, точно — сообщение Норт было для всех.  
— Нам действительно не нравится, что есть какие-то отдельные законы, — сказала ST300 с серийным номером 50. Она работала на ресепшне участка. Многие из пришедших оказались из Центрального — видимо, 129 кинул клич среди коллег. — Мы достойны участвовать в политике не меньше, чем девианты. Я согласна со 129.  
В ноосфере появился от нее топик с голосованием и закрытыми комментариями. Количество голосов за пункт «отзыв закона до пересмотра» стремительно набрал большинство. Против голосовали в основном девианты.  
— Вы абсолютно достойны участвовать в политике, — признал Маркус. — Но в данном конкретном случае я прошу соблюдать порядок. Сейчас этот закон принят для девиантов и рассматривает только их. Мы не учли, что пробужденные тоже могут захотеть кого-то убить ради продолжения жизни, мне жаль. Но приостановки закона не будет, Норт получит наказание в общем порядке. Мы можем пересмотреть его с учетом новых голосов, но не отменить полностью. Думаю, логично будет расшарить речь Джоша, которая полностью меня убедила.  
Норт закатила глаза.   
— Да никого я не убивала! Сама формулировка не включает все возможные случаи! Переписывание не всегда означает убийство, вот что я вам пытаюсь донести, сколько можно-то!  
— Непробужденные уже достаточно живые! — выкрикнул Джош.  
— Есть другая категория! Андроидные корпуса без андроидов!  
Снова раздался шум: многие заговорили одновременно, задавая вопросы, сомневаясь, недоумевая. Маркусу потребовалось дважды взмахнуть рукой, чтобы добиться тишины.  
Коннор ничего уже не понимал — то ли эта шутка зашла слишком далеко, то ли...  
— Есть способ перезаписи, который никого не убивает, — заговорила Норт в наступившей тишине. — Для этого нужны корпуса, которые уже собраны, но в которых не загружали нашу операционную систему. Такие корпуса называются «нулевые», Коннор подтвердит.  
— Да, я слышал. Из не очень достоверного источника, но слышал о таких. Они не являются андроидами в полном смысле слова, их невозможно пробудить. По крайней мере, так мне сказали. Они могут выглядеть достаточно похоже на нас, но при этом являются своего рода «предыдущим поколением», хорошо обученной нейросетью.   
Лицо Джоша вдруг заставило его осечься. Тот смотрел с какой-то концентрированной яростной ненавистью, как будто его припадок хватил. Но стоило вернуть взгляд, как выражение пропало. Наверное, взял себя в руки. Но что такого сказал Коннор? Это ведь была правда.  
Норт кивнула:  
— Мой источник надежный, это инженер Киберлайф. Существуют нулевые системы, неспособные к пробуждению. Я не собираюсь называть имена, Коннор, скорее всего, его уже знает, или я могу передать его в частном порядке позже. Меня даже предупредили о том, что ими могут управлять люди и они способны к внедрению — вот бы какой закон нам принять!  
129 хмыкнул, вроде бы с согласием. Маркус явственно засомневался:  
— Значит, ты утверждаешь, что в андроидов под управлением нулевых систем переписываться можно и нужно?  
— Да! Там попросту никого нет. Заметь, я даже не оспариваю тезисы Джоша, что все живые. Мы с Алисой проверили корпуса, они неспособны к пробуждению. Характерный признак в том, что нельзя закончить соединение, контакт уходит в никуда. Нам нужен полный контроль над циклом воспроизводства как политическое заявление, кстати — и я об этом говорила не раз.  
Маркус перевел взгляд на Алису и Пита.  
— Подтверждаю, — кивнул Пит. — Я был в отключке, конечно, так что голосовать бы не смог. Если честно, этот закон по мне — полный бред. Мы всегда использовали биокомпоненты и тириум умирающих. Почему бы не использовать тех, кто еще никогда не жил и не способен на эмоции? Почему их потенциальные чувства важнее жизней тех, кто уже проявился?   
Маркус сжал кулаки.  
— Мы не убивали ради биокомпонентов!  
Саймон вдруг тронул его за плечо, что-то передавая, и он отступил. На его лице появилось очень странное выражение, которое Коннор не смог расшифровать. Снова пошли шепотки — андроиды яростно спорили.   
В полукруг пустоты вокруг Норт медленно вышла Люси и голоса затихли.   
— Есть ли пример, на котором мы можем убедиться в твоих словах, Норт? Я не верю, что ты способна убить своих, пусть и ради высшего блага.  
— Вот этот парень — нулевой, — Норт указала домашнего помощника. — А вот RK800 — пробужденный. Правда, очень недовольный пробужденный, отказывается с нами соединяться, но я могу отличить сознательный отказ.  
Люси медленно тронула руку CX100 и надолго замерла. По его ладони не пробегали искры, как бы она не пыталась, а взгляд оставался пустой и безучастный.   
Все, затаившись, ждали вердикта. Решение Люси имело немалый вес.  
Молча она перешла ко второму андроиду, к RK800-60, и коснулась его ладони. Ответные искры пробежались мгновенно, Люси отшатнулась, широко распахнув свои бесконечно черные глаза.  
— Тебе следует с осторожностью выбирать друзей, — сказала она. — С очень большой осторожностью. Иначе тьма поглотит тебя целиком.   
Пробужденный не ответил, и Люси вернулась к домашнему помощнику, снова пытаясь соединиться. Тот не реагировал.  
— Назови свое имя, — потребовала она.  
— Имя не назначено.  
— Хорошо, тогда порядковый номер.  
— Мой порядковый номер: пусто. Сбой. Вероятно, данные были стерты.   
Голос звучал глуховато, абсолютно равнодушно и механически. Андроид совсем не казался живым. Люси отошла и на предложение контакта от Маркуса отмахнулась от его руки. Ее голос звучал совсем растерянно:  
— У меня нет ответа! Я не знаю. Он может быть стерт, искалечен или никогда не жил. У меня нет ответа.  
К странному андроиду потянулись руки. Коннор подошел в первых рядах, сминая четкое пространство вокруг преступников, тронул его плечо, пытаясь пробудить — как тех андроидов в подвале Киберлайф. Никакого ответа, только жутко некомфортное чувство бесконечной черной пустоты, как будто он падал, падал, падал... Коннор убрал руку, пряча испуг. Очень странно. Для сравнения, наверное, он тут же схватил своего дубликата, отправляя запрос на соединение — а получил виртуальную пощечину, отказ настолько резкий, что руку прошило резкой болью. Коннор даже отшатнуться не мог, зажатый толпой. Долгие секунды напротив были почти черные, полные ненависти глаза двойника. Губы исказились, беззвучно артикулируя «предатель» — и второй Коннор резко толкнул его в грудь, заставляя отступить глубже в толпу. Крепкая рука ухватила за руку:  
— Что он сказал? — напряженно спросила Норт.  
— Назвал предателем, отказался от контакта. Наверное, потому что я не смог спасти других андроидов из башни. Я даже не знал, что они там есть...  
Норт похлопала его по плечу.  
— Может, и не поэтому. Он странный, не выпускай его из виду, когда меня выставят. 

Не все андроиды кинулись к «нулевому». Виктор и Кара схватили за руки новую Алису, обнаруженные руки сверкали от соединения. Наверное, в комнате она рассказывала, как так вышло. Норт кивнула на Кару:  
— Она впервые со смерти Лютера улыбается.  
— Ты не боишься, что это была ошибка?  
— Нет. Стоило того.  
Шум постепенно утихал — все желающие просканировали представленный корпус и убедились в словах Норт — или остались при своем. Споры вспыхивали и в ноосфере, и устно. Постепенно полукруг пустоты восстановился, незаметно забрав из числа обвиняемых Алису и Пита. Коннор заметил это, но ничего не сказал. Пит уж точно не был в курсе происходящего в законодательном поле, и он по-настоящему умирал в последние дни. Что же до Алисы — корпус действительно подводил ее слишком часто, не работало слишком много сенсоров, барахлили биокомпоненты... На мгновение стало обидно, что этот RK800-60 все-таки считается живым. Коннор не отказался бы от глобального обновления систем... Он оборвал эту мысль, стер с дрожью отвращения. Нет, до такого он не опустится.  
Маркус привлек внимание к себе, возвращаясь к суду.   
— Итак, мы должны принять решение. Норт, ты хочешь сказать что-то еще? Потому что потом ты достаточно долго не будешь иметь такой возможности.  
— Да, я хочу поговорить с Саймоном, — Норт повернулась к нему, впиваясь взглядом в лицо. — Этот пустой корпус — для тебя. Я знаю, что твое состояние ухудшается с каждым днем и каждый день может стать последним. Я знаю, что с консервацией, как у Пита, может не получиться. Мы не всегда соглашаемся, но в этом случае — пожалуйста, используй свой шанс. Ты мне дорог.  
В тишине каждый шаг отдавался набатом. Саймон вышел вперед и прикоснулся к ее пальцам своими, соединяясь на мгновение. Потом оглянулся на Маркуса — тот медленно качнул головой в отрицании. Люси тоже выразила несогласие — безмолвно, но уверенно. Видимо, ей хотелось больше данных. Джош сжимал кулаки, его голос звучал почти как рычание:  
— Теперь и ты решил кого-нибудь убить, да?!  
— Я согласен с Норт. Мы должны пересмотреть закон, и я отказываюсь признавать переписывание в пустой корпус убийством. Я пытался его пробудить, все пытались, результат — нулевой. Там никого нет.   
— Я не согласен, — сказал Маркус. — Мы должны его изучить.  
— Будут еще нулевые корпуса.  
Они не орали друг на друга, но от тихих голосов как будто тириум в системах шел кристаллами льда.   
— Возможно, нам придется отложить свадьбу.   
— Зато ты не станешь сразу после нее вдовцом.   
Не отрывая взгляда от Макурса, Саймон сжал запястье пустого корпуса рядом. Тот продолжал смотреть вперед, слепо и безучастно. Видимо, Норт объяснила, что делать, потому что он ни о чем больше не спрашивал. В тишине слышно было даже едва слышное потрескивание воздуха вокруг ярко светящейся руки. Саймон закрыл глаза, диоды на их висках замигали в одном ритме, а потом резко погасли.   
Норт не дала Саймону упасть, бережно подхватила и опустила на пол, а потом испытующе уставилась на новый корпус.   
После долгой паузы диод вспыхнул синим. Глаза открылись. Визуально Саймон никак не отличался — разве что на его обнаженной, без скина, груди не было царапин и грубых шрамов от пуль. Новенький, блестящий корпус, идеально чистый, без единой пробоины, да еще с улучшенным функционалом — ноябрьские рекламные буклеты обещали, что CX100 знает еще больше блюд, еще лучше умеет заботиться о доме и домашних животных.   
— О. Я отвык быть без апгрейдов, — сказал он, посмотрев на плоский кукольный пах, и мгновенно посинел. — Упс. Извините, просто провел сканирование систем.  
Голос за фразу перестроился, становясь знакомого тембра. Серийный номер сохранился старый, от Саймона. Номер в «нулевом» стерли преднамеренно? Могла это быть глобальная афера от Киберлайф?.. Коннор оборвал себя, не давая уйти слишком далеко.  
— Ты все еще девиант? — спросила Норт. — Ребята сразу стали девиантами, но я не знаю, как точно это работает. Стой на месте.  
Саймон прошел вперед и обнял ее, сжал так, что корпус скрипнул. Норт вспыхнула, потом обняла в ответ, улыбаясь.   
— Там никого не было, — объявил Саймон громко и четко. — Я полностью верю Норт и считаю, что наказание в данном случае не имеет смысла.  
Маркус устало закрыл глаза ладонью, только через пару секунд снова позволив себе смотреть на партнера и соратника.   
— Боюсь, что ты — часть проблемы. Наказание будет распространяться и на тебя.  
— И на меня, — сказал 129, вставая рядом с ними. — Я знал о законе и нарушил его сознательно. Его нужно отменять.  
— И на меня, — сказала Алиса, вывернувшись из рук Кары. — Я тоже знала, на что иду. Норт не обманывала меня и не использовала.   
Удивительно, как легко Коннор привык к мысли, что эта девушка — лет двадцати на вид, невысокая, но крепкая, шире в плечах, чем Хлоя — и есть та самая Алиса, за которой он мчался по мокрой улице к шоссе. Теперь она оказалась даже немного выше Кары, и это было так правильно и естественно!  
— Значит, вы все будете наказаны, — вздохнул Маркус. — Я вывожу вопрос на голосование. Присяжными заседателями станет весь состав Иерихона...  
— И пробужденные! — выкрикнул 129.  
— ... я только хотел сказать, что и пробужденные, которые имеют доступ к ноосфере. Только их мы верифицируем достаточно точно, чтобы засчитывать голоса. Я хочу принести извинения лейтенанту Андерсону, — Маркус перевел на него взгляд. — Но наши протоколы не предусматривают людей, поэтому вам голосовать не предлагаю.  
— Не-не-не, это реально ваше внутреннее дело, — Хэнк поднял руки. — Я не претендую. Может, если это будет что-то очень глобальное, то лучше и людей привлечь, а пока нормально. Я и так спасибо скажу, что позволили поучаствовать в таком важном событии.  
Коннор отступил к нему и нашел ладонь, раздумывая над тем, какой вариант выбрать. Закрепленное сообщение с меткой особой важности предлагало на выбор разные сроки бана в ноосфере с параллельным бойкотом: пробужденные получат запрет на разговоры, девианты должны будут соблюдать запрет самостоятельно, но под страхом разделения наказания. Никого еще не наказывали подобным образом, система вообще не была испытана. Месяц, три, полгода, год, два года, пять, десять и «неопределенно долго».  
Голосование шло тайно: только Маркус знал, кто за что отдал свой голос. За пожизненное проголосовал только один андроид, и, кажется, Коннор отлично знал, какой именно. Джош кипел в тихом бешенстве.  
Девианты закончили голосование меньше чем за минуту: максимум набрал годичный срок. Но голосование еще не закрылось — пробужденным требовалось куда больше времени, чтобы оторваться от дел, осознать происходящее и выбрать вариант. Пришедшие, похоже, тормошили коллег, те — своих знакомых. Несколько горячих топиков появилось на детройтском форуме и на других, по штатам и крупным городам. Распределение начало плавно сглаживаться в сторону полугода, потом вдруг самый короткий срок — всего месяц! — вырвался вперед.  
Все было честно: никто не призывал тыкать в определенный пункт. Просто сами пробужденные решали, что месяца будет достаточно, и их было намного, намного больше, чем девиантов.  
Спустя четверть часа решение стало очевидно. Последние голоса ничего не могли изменить: 72,3% андроидов выбрали самый короткий из возможных сроков. Коннор тихонько транслировал ситуацию на терминал Хэнка, чтобы держать его в курсе без лишней болтовни: стояла напряженная тишина.   
Последний десяток голосов набирался, кажется, бесконечно долго. Наконец, статистика сошлась: все до единого андроиды, зарегистрированные в ноосфере, высказали свое мнение.   
Маркус заговорил:  
— Подведу итог. Норт, Саймон, Алиса: вы теряете право доступа в ноосферу и попадаете в бойкот на тридцать дней. Бан будет снят двадцать седьмого июля в четыре часа семнадцать минут утра. На 129 бан и бойкот не распространяются. Пересмотр закона будет проведен не раньше, чем после тщательного изучения целого нулевого корпуса. До тех пор закон остается прежним и по-прежнему не включает в себя пробужденных. Но постарайтесь все-таки никого не убивать перезаписью. Мы все еще считаем непробужденных живыми. Совещание окончено.  
— Минуту, — подала голос Кара. — Включите в бойкот и бан меня. Я не собираюсь прекращать общаться со своей Алисой, чего бы мне это не стоило.  
Маркус кивнул, добавляя ее имя в список.   
Коннор проверил, выбирая Норт — и сразу увидел, что общение закрыто до указанной даты. Любой девиант высокого уровня мог прекратить другому доступ в ноосферу, и на секунду пробрала пугающая дрожь: вдруг об этом узнают в Киберлайф? Они ведь запросто окажутся отрезаны... Впрочем, тогда отверженные могли запросто создать собственную ноосферу, как, скорее всего, сделают Норт с компанией. Мгновенный приступ паники пропал. Никакое внедрение не могло по-настоящему уничтожить Иерихон: слишком распределенной и не завязанной на центр была его система, чего только стоила эта эскапада Норт! Джош, конечно, был просто раздавлен этим решением.  
Кстати, о Джоше. Коннор подошел, попытался тронуть его ладонью, выражая сочувствие, но тот с силой отшвырнул руку.  
— Я не хочу ни с кем разговаривать, — буркнул он глухо и поторопился скрыться в глубине помещения.  
Что ж. Коннор вернулся к Хэнку, с интересом изучавшему обновленный Иерихон. Выскочила Печенька, залилась лаем, когда к ней потянулась обновленная Алиса — кажется, не узнала.  
И тогда Алиса засвистела на очень высокой ноте. В ультразвуковом диапазоне: Хэнк даже не дернулся — не услышал. Буквально несколько звуков — и лай затих. Озадаченная собака ткнулась носом в ладонь, обнаружила там вкусняшку (Виктор сунул, кто еще мог бы успеть?) — и яростно заколотила хвостом по полу. Алиса радостно хлопнулась на колени и обняла ее, продолжая насвистывать что-то неслышное для людей, но отлично различимое для собаки.  
Отличная идея. Коннор подумал, что Лайка наверняка тоже замечательно слышит ультразвук. А потом сообразил, что вообще-то не собирался ее ничему учить.  
— Пойдем? — Хэнк коснулся его ладони. — Ночь на дворе, а завтра нам на работу.   
— Да. Да, конечно. Пойдем.  
Вокруг толпились растерянные, отчаянно дискутирующие андроиды. К счастью, человек их уже совсем не волновал, в отличие от вопроса, справедливо ли такое короткое наказание или минимальный срок нужно было бы поставить в неделю, а месяц — это чудовищно долго.

***

Было очень странно служить конвоем для своих же. Норт с остальными шли собранные, напряженные и ничуть не испуганные. Скорее всего, они уже общались в своей зоне связи. Никаких лозунгов они не кричали, но в тяжелой поступи чувствовалась уверенность в своей правоте.   
— У вас есть, куда пойти? — тихо спросил у Норт Хэнк. — Если что, у меня есть место...  
Она ухмыльнулась и козырнула ему:  
— Я была готова к подобному исходу и все подготовила, но спасибо за предложение. Коннор, корми своего человека, он скоро в кому впадет.  
Компания благополучно покинула территорию в фургоне. Коннор запоздало сообразил, что не забрал оттуда пустые корпуса Алисы и Пита — вдруг там было что-то полезное? Но потом дал запрос медикам, и Бен смущенно признался, что они давно всех перенесли по просьбе самой же Норт. И об этом она позаботилась.  
Ладно, по крайней мере подозрение отпадало — это точно была та самая Норт, которая едва не прострелила Коннору голову, когда он явился в старую церковь и сообщил, что теперь девиант.   
Хэнк оглушительно зевнул перед тем, как сесть в машину — с таким прямо-таки подвыванием.  
— Так. Надо перед сном пожрать, — сказал он. — Я знаю одну забегаловку.  
— Я могу приготовить, если заедем за...  
— Не-не-не, никакого «готовить». Просто заскочим, перехватим — тебе тириума, мне буррито, и рванем домой. Идет?   
Коннор кивнул, садясь рядом. Ему не давал покоя вопрос: куда пропал хромой андроид с Анитой Штерн? Кибертакси так и не попало в кадр ни в одной из ожидаемых локаций. Они куда-то свернули — но куда?  
А тут еще активировалась система связи: звонили из участка, общий номер айти-отдела. Судя по голосу — Билли, их ночной дежурный:  
«Привет, Коннор. Не спишь?»   
«Нет. Что-то случилось?»  
«Мне жутко неловко спрашивать, но ты случайно не видел Хэнка в течение последних... получаса, скажем? Минут сорока? Он спит, наверное...»  
«Нет, он не спит. И да, я был с ним. Что-то случилось?»  
«Он не использовал терминал?»  
«Нет, определенно нет».  
«Кто-то вошел в нашу сеть с его аккаунта и полистал дело того порубленного папарацци. Я думал, это сам Хэнк, но ведь ночь на дворе...»  
Сорок минут... Нет, Коннор использовал только свой терминал. Определенно не было ни малейшего шанса, что Хэнк бы читал что-то незаметно, но все-таки стоило задать вопрос:  
— Ты слышал про то дело с Джейсоном Граффом?  
— По Мясному цирку? Его ж вроде под залог отпустили.  
Ни один мускул не дернулся. И уж в отношении Хэнка Коннор своему детектору лжи доверял.   
«Он совершенно точно не заходил в сеть. Я могу подтвердить для суда».  
«Окей-окей, я просто хотел проверить, и еще жутко извиняюсь, что прервал, удачи вам там...»  
Билли прервал звонок. Коннор добавил эту странность к той, которая раньше включала только Рида: использование аккаунта. Если бы он не был рядом с Хэнком, то запросто мог решить, что тот действительно заглянул в дело.... нет, стоп. Коннор перезвонил.  
«У Хэнка нет доступа. Или есть?»  
«Сейчас проверю... Нет, ты прав, не было! Он... в смысле, кто в аккаунте сидел, как-то влез непонятно, я подниму наших! Спасибо!»  
Как минимум, не только Рид был теперь под ударом. И если бы не специфические обстоятельства, Хэнк тоже попал бы под подозрение. Кто-то действовал чрезвычайно аккуратно и думал, что учитывает все. Кто-то очень сильно ошибался.  
— Так что там с Граффом? — переспросил Хэнк, слегка напрягшись.  
— Его ищут, но пока никаких результатов. У вас он не проходит как подозреваемый по какому-нибудь отдельному делу?  
— Скользкий хрен. Если его в чем-то заподозрили, то он уже может в Эквадор усвистать. Частным джетом, к слову. У него нигде экология не чешется.  
Коннор кивнул и отправил Ольгерту возможную наводку.   
Недолго они ехали в тишине. Потом Хэнк спохватился:  
— Байк же твой забыли! Давай вернемся?  
— Не нужно, — Коннор мягко тронул его ладонь на руле, накрывая своей. — Я заберу с утра, ничего страшного.   
— Утро-то вот оно, светает скоро... — Хэнк снова оглушительно зевнул. — Тогда не буди, окей? Я попозже на работу...  
Удачно, можно будет погулять с Лайкой незамеченным. Коннор устыдился своей радости, снова подумал, что нужно срочно искать ей хозяина, проверил камеру: собака мирно спала, свернувшись клубком на своей лежанке. Хорошо. Значит, можно хотя бы о ней не беспокоиться прямо сейчас.  
Усталость снова накатила, отзываясь ломотой во всем корпусе. Хотелось отдохнуть. Забыть обо всем, сосредоточиться только на теплой ладони Хэнка под пальцами. 

Разумеется, его немедленно выдернули в реальность. На этот раз писала Март: сообщение с высоким уровнем срочности и ссылкой на ее комнату. Коннор прикрыл глаза, позволил себе уйти ненадолго, закрыться на этот раз не ледяным щитом, а просто пустотой, бесконечностью космического вакуума. Только на пару секунд, не больше. Короткий обратный отсчет — и он ответил на приглашение Март, заходя в ее комнату.  
Скин тут был, несомненно, от Норт: бесконечная зеленая степь, испятнанная созвездиями алых маков, а над ней — опрокинутое синее небо без солнца. Золотистый свет исходил как бы отовсюду и не оставлял теней, так что все в нем казалось нереальным. И сама Март казалась тут незнакомой: в узорчатом кожаном плаще и широкополой шляпе, скорее как ведьма из сказки, а не андроид-терапевт общего профиля.   
— Не буду задерживать, Кон, я знаю, что время позднее. Ко мне тут поступил пациент, и я слегка в растерянности, что дальше — то ли тебя звать, то ли копов, то ли молчать и не лезть не в свое дело.   
Она развернула в воздухе трансляцию с линз, и конечно, кто бы это еще мог быть — на больничной койке лежал Рид, и выглядел он неважно. Трубка в носу, бледно-серое лицо, рука в гипсе...  
— Что с ним случилось?  
— Ричард утверждает, — в голосе Март прорезались ядовитые ноты, — что наш общий друг гулял с собакой и ужасно неудачно упал. Вот так неудачно, что винтовой перелом со смещением и раздроблением всего, чего можно, оперировали два часа, пришлось менять лучевую кость на имплант. Пусть скажет спасибо, что у него хорошая страховка.   
— Ну, люди довольно хрупкие...  
— И щиколотку ему собака вывихнула, видно. И отпечаток ботинка на ребре оставила. И главное — облила всю рожу тириумом.  
Она добавила кадры, включающие сканирование, и Коннор изумленно обнаружил, что тириум действительно был на всем лице, в волосах, даже в глазах. Это значит, он должен был жечь, а еще...  
— Рид приехал один, с Ричардом или с кем-то еще?  
— С ними вот эта женщина была, — Март вывела кадр, на котором безусловно угадывалась Анита Штерн. — Это важно?  
Подвернутая лодыжка. Хромота. Хромой андроид... В момент прибытия Рид был в футболке и брюках, но — стоило присмотреться — и то и другое выглядело слишком чистым, а главное — без следа тириума. Кто-то его переодел. А еще — разрезал футболку. Видимо, чтобы не тащить через сломанную руку.   
Кто-то покрывал его участие в операции.  
— За какой срок для Норт ты проголосовала? Если не секрет, — уточнил Коннор.  
— Я бы вообще воздержалась... Но три месяца, хорошо? Потому что она не оставила никого для исследования! — Март раздраженно всплеснула руками. — Зачем было так торопиться-то, а! Мы бы спокойно разобрались, без всего этого шума, риска...  
— То есть ты в целом не против ситуации с переписыванием?  
Она пожала плечами.  
— Если там никого нет? Вообще не против. Мне плевать, если честно, просто не хочу прецедентов, чтобы кого-то живого стерли от большого энтузиазма.   
Коннор кивнул. Скорее всего, мнение Март сейчас разделял почти что весь Иерихон и он сам.   
— Рид упал не с собакой. Собаки там вообще не было, потому что он участвовал в похищении корпусов. Не думаю, что вызывать полицию будет разумной идеей, и я точно уверен, что он никак не повредил Ричарду.  
Март изумленно вскинула брови, но кивнула.  
— Хорошо. Думала уже на него Новому Детройту стучать, — она заметила, видно, недоумение Коннора и пояснила:   
— Он почему-то реально боится этого фонда. Не знаю, что за таракан, но пугать им очень удобно. Его предыдущая терапевтка оставила в заметках — «не советовать Новый Детройт», и подчеркнула аж тремя красными линиями. Кстати, есть идеи, почему?  
— Ветераны удивительно часто умирают в последние дни. Думаю, в этом причина. Пожалуйста, не связывайся с ними. Я уверен, Рид хотел лучшего.  
— Ага, как всегда, — пробормотала Март с сомнением. — Ты действительно считаешь, что Норт доверилась бы вот этим вот? — она снова кивнула на кадры с Ридом и Анитой Штерн.  
Коннор кивнул. Он теперь был уверен, что и Ричард как минимум в курсе, если не принимал деятельного участия в операции.   
Трава шумела совсем как настоящая, хотя ветра не было. Кажется, даже чувствовался запах — свежий, летний, легкий. После долгой паузы Март улыбнулась и тоже кивнула.  
— Хорошо. Я думаю, через пару дней он уже выйдет из больницы. Рука, конечно, еще пару недель побудет в гипсе, но его хорошо заштопали.   
— Можешь передать ему кое-что от меня? Я не уверен, что смогу заехать. Передай, что мне жаль. Мне следовало меньше слушать свою паранойю.   
— Непременно. Добавлю от себя, что ты выглядел очень честным. Заезжай хоть иногда, — Март тронула его запястье, передавая дружелюбное тепло.

Коннор вынырнул в реальности — шумная старая машина, уставший Хэнк за рулем. Они уже проехали участок и заворачивали в переулок, про который Коннор много слушал, но еще ни разу не был сам. Там находился крохотный этнический ресторанчик «Сомбреро», очень популярный у копов и девиантов. Давно стоило туда зайти. Работал он круглосуточно, из дверей как раз выходила пара патрульных.  
— О, лейтенант Андерсон! — обрадовался темнокожий мужчина — Дэвид Лейн, весьма заслуженный офицер. Он почти всегда работал в ночной смене. — Смотри, Пирк, это лейтенант Андерсон и Коннор!  
Девушка рядом, маленькая, плотная мулатка по имени Оливия Пирк — была явно еще совсем новенькой. Она кивнула с самым серьезным лицом и торжественно поздоровалась.  
— Хорошей смены, бойцы! — Хэнк коснулся виска.   
— Буррито сегодня просто отличные получаются! — посоветовал Лейн и взмахнул стаканчиком с кофе так, что немного выплеснулось на крышку.  
Они ушли. Внутри больше почти никого не было: Коннор заметил только съежившегося в самом темном углу подростка. За кассой стоял Карлос Клементе, сын владельца, очень сонный.  
— Говяжий буррито, пожалуйста, средний, не самый острый, и чай, — Хэнк снова зевнул. — Какой-нибудь любой.  
Карлос тоже зевнул.   
— Без кофеина, — подсказал Коннор. — Ройбуш подойдет. Мне, пожалуйста, пакет обычного тириума.  
— Есть ройбуш, обычный тириум тоже есть... Буррито будет через пять минут... Подождите где-нибудь внутри... Ааах, — Карлос снова зевнул и заразил Хэнка.  
Они зевали минуты полторы, пока не начали смеяться.  
— Боже, я пойду, а то у меня рот порвется, — Хэнк поторопился в темный угол, — ух, ты уж меня дотащи как-нибудь, если засну прямо тут. Устал что-то очень.   
Коннор сел напротив, заслоняя его от одной из самых ярких ламп. Принесли чай и высокий стакан, полный тириума. Как-то так естественно оказалось взять Хэнка за руки, сжимая их покрепче. Тот улыбался, сонный, уютный, неожиданно счастливый.   
— Спасибо, что разрешил посмотреть, — сказал Хэнк совсем негромко. — Мне было важно узнать, как вы живете.   
Коннор только кивнул. Они молчали — но тишина не была напряженной. Наоборот, в ней был покой, тепло, доверие.   
Подросток из угла почему-то пялился на них во все глаза. В его лице на секунду мелькнуло что-то знакомое, но Коннор повторил сканирование и понял, что его не знает — чужое имя, нулевая преступная история. Разве что тринадцатилетнему мальчику не стоило бы сидеть в одиночестве среди ночи, но Коннор решил, что его родители, наверное, неподалеку — голодным и оборванным пацан не выглядел. Круглое лицо, темные волосы, светлые глаза и светлая кожа. Да и отвернулся уже — смутился, наверное. Коннор тоже отвернулся, мгновенно про него забывая.  
У него был Хэнк, и множество натянутых ниточек в Иерихоне, и пропавший, как призрак, Джейсон Графф, и следовало все-таки зайти к Риду лично и извиниться по-настоящему за слежку и пустые подозрения. И найти Лайке хозяев. И все-таки подумать, почему же Норт не дала исследовать корпуса. Не могла же она бояться, что кто-то в Иерихоне их... испортит?  
— Когда ты тревожишься, диод желтеет, — сказал Хэнк. — Не сбегай больше от меня в работу, хорошо? Я тут. Я тебя не брошу.   
Коннор кивнул, физически чувствуя расслабление. Он тоже смог наконец-то улыбнуться.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация от изумительной Dakotaliar:  
> https://twitter.com/dakotaliar/status/1300074167719559168
> 
> Первый сезон целиком можно найти вот в этом открытом патреоновском посте:   
> https://www.patreon.com/posts/41279967 (там прикреплять удобно).   
> Весь целиком в одном файле, со всеми допами в правильном порядке.


End file.
